Pokemon Evolution Parte 3
by Rodrigo Caetano
Summary: Na terceira e ultima parte dessa saga, Dave segue viajando por Kanto em busca de seus sonhos, enquanto se aproxima cada vez mais da verdade sobre o passado de seu melhor amigo e companheiro Eevee
1. Capítulo 1: Sinal de Alerta

**Capítulo 1 – Sinal de Alerta**

Dois dias após a saída do grande centro metropolitano de Zaffre, o grupo composto por Dave, Eevee, Jake e Mary Jane seguia na estrada em direção a cidade de Celadon, a outra grande metrópole do continente de Kanto. O cenário que os cercava não poderia ser melhor. Desde a saída da cidade os amigos caminhavam por uma estrada larga de terra batida, cercados por uma vegetação verde de grama que se estendia pela planície até onde seus olhos podiam alcançar. As pequenas plantas e arbustos espalhados pela borda da estrada perfumavam o ar com o aroma de terra e grama e em alguns momentos, quando cruzavam algum tipo de arbusto florido, podia-se sentir o doce aroma perfumado das flores. A chuva poderia ser uma ameaça para os viajantes daquela parte da estrada, uma vez que não seria fácil achar um terreno com uma cobertura razoável com que se proteger, porém não havia a mínima ameaça no céu. As nuvens eram escassas e brancas como o algodão enquanto passeavam pelo pano azul claro que vinha cobrindo o teto do mundo durante toda a semana. O sol brilhava acima da cabeça dos garotos, mas uma corrente fresca de vento cruzava o campo de modo que era impossível reclamar do calor, mesmo que se passasse todo o dia caminhando.

Mary Jane seguia a frete do trio com seus óculos escuros refletindo a imagem a sua frente e um leve sorriso agradável brincando na sua boca, mas Dave e Jake seguiam um passo atrás, olhando para o chão e com rostos inexpressivos. Como se por reflexo, com intervalos de minutos o menino mais novo olhava furtivamente para trás, como se esperasse que alguém aparecesse no horizonte seguindo na direção deles, mas ninguém nunca aparecia. Dave pouco falava e a monotonia da viagem era tanta que Eevee havia desistido de viajar nos ombros dos treinadores e agora seguia caminhando alegre ao lado da menina ruiva, aproveitando o bom tempo e a paisagem agradável. Tanto o Pokémon quanto Mary Jane já tinham tentado conversar com Dave, e o menino fora educado e tranqüilo em todas as vezes, mas se limitava a respostas curtas e nenhum assunto realmente durava tempo o suficiente para distraí-lo. Pelo menos em uma coisa todo o grupo havia concordado tacitamente: a simples menção ao nome de Mindy era estritamente proibida. Nos dois dias de viagem até aquele momento o nome da garota não surgiu sequer uma vez e apesar estar constantemente na cabeça de ambos os meninos do grupo, nenhum deles tinha coragem para falar do assunto.

Quando o sol começara a descer do topo do céu, Mary Jane resolveu que era hora de parar para o almoço. A ruiva, como esperado, havia tomado a liderança do grupo desde a saída de Zaffre, frente ao desanimo dos dois companheiros, mas ela insistia em não tomar nenhuma decisão sozinha, o que era uma novidade para o resto.

- Então, meninos, o que vocês acham de pararmos em algum canto para almoçar?

Dave e Jake se entreolharam e de repente pareceram perceber estar com fome. Antes que pudessem responder, o estomago de Jake deu um grande e sonoro ronco, arrancando gargalhadas de Eevee.

- Acho que isso é um sim – sorriu Mary, olhando em volta procurando algum ponto onde a grama fosse um pouco mais baixa para que eles pudessem estender um pano e montar um breve acampamento para a refeição.

- Acho que não seria uma boa idéia acender uma fogueira hoje. O campo está muito limpo e seria realmente difícil encontrar lenha. Podemos comer um almoço frio sem queimar nada em volta e apenas descansar um pouco para seguir viagem. – dizia ela, enquanto esticava o pescoço para um ponto especifico a direita da estrada – Acho que aquele ponto ali está bom não é?

Dave e Jake ainda estavam se acostumando ao fato de que Mary Jane realmente pedia a opinião dos dois em assuntos triviais como quando parar para o almoço, o que preparar e onde instalar o acampamento. Não que Mindy não se importasse com a opinião deles, mas ela sempre tomava as decisões sozinhas, sem muita consulta. Caso os meninos tivessem alguma objeção, cabia a eles falar. Nunca tinham pensado que isso pudesse realmente fazer muita diferença, mas o simples fato de serem perguntados já os fazia se sentir mais importantes dentro do grupo. O problema é que assim que pensavam em coisas como essas eles se sentiam culpados, como se subitamente julgassem a garota que eles queriam tanto que estivesse junto deles.

- Acho que está ótimo – disse Jake, tomando à dianteira e se instalando num pequeno espaço de mato baixo, a cerca de cinco metros da estrada.

Os outros dois o seguiram, colocando suas bolsas no chão e sacando suas Pokebolas. Mary Jane tirou uma toalha de dentro da bolsa e a esticou no chão, começando a pegar pequenos potes com ingredientes para a refeição. O lugar que tinha apenas os três amigos e Eevee subitamente ganhou vida e se encheu de vozes de todos os Pokemons liberados de suas Pokebolas. Jake liberou sua Squirtle e sua Butterfree verde, Dave liberou todo seu time, com Sandslash, Pidgeotto, Poliwag e Hunter, que se juntaram a Eevee, enquanto Mary Jane liberou seu grande e majestoso Pidgeot e sua altiva Ponyta. O grupo era grande e bastante diversificado, em tipos e personalidades, e Pidgeot e Ponyta foram aceitos muito bem pelos outros, apesar do pouco tempo juntos. Pidgeotto, principalmente, se animara muito com a presença de um Pidgeot no grupo e não escondia sua admiração pelo outro, que, por sua vez, recebia muito bem o Pokémon menos evoluído, sempre solicito e compreensivo. Já a égua de fogo capturado recentemente por Mary Jane se mostrou inicialmente tímida, mas a tempestiva Squirtle de Jake conseguiu, no primeiro almoço juntos, fazer com que ela fugisse incessantemente de suas brincadeiras com a água. Dave e Jake inicialmente haviam reclamado com a pequena tartaruga, que, obviamente, não dera ouvido para eles, porém a própria Mary Jane parecia se divertir. Tudo culminou quando a paciência de Ponyta se esgotou e, vencendo a timidez, ela parou de fugir de repente, dando um coice na tartaruga que corria atrás dela. A cena chocou a todos por um instante, mas quando todo o grupo de Pokemons não se agüentou de tanto rir enquanto a pequena tartaruga tentava se por de pé há alguns metros de distancia, tudo ficou bem. Agora, por incrível que pareça, Ponyta parece mais a vontade conversando com o Poliwag de Dave e até mesmo a Squirtle de Jake.

- Dave, o que você quer no seu sanduiche – perguntou a sorridente Mary Jane enquanto o garoto se sentava olhando fixamente para a estrada.

- Não sei MJ, tanto faz.

A menina suspirou pesadamente olhando do amigo para a estrada logo a frente dele, e então voltando a encará-lo.

- Ela não vai aparecer aqui arrependida sabe? Ela tomou uma decisão e se eu a conheço pelo menos um pouco, sei que ela não vai desistir assim tão fácil e voltar correndo.

Dave encarou a amiga por um momento, pego completamente de surpresa. Ele não vinha tentando esconder o que pensava, mas aquela era a primeira vez que alguém falava de Mindy na viajem.

- Eu sei, – admitiu o rapaz – mas é impossível não imaginar que ela vai aparecer de novo para me dizer que a gente está andando muito devagar, e que chegaremos em Celadon ano que vem se continuarmos nesse ritmo.

Mary Jane riu.

- Nós não estamos tão devagar sabe. Pelo menos eu acho que não. Mas se você quiser chegar a Celadon rápido podemos estar lá amanhã de manhã. Vocês sabem muito bem disso – disse ela, olhado com o canto do olho para o grande pássaro pousado a alguns metros dele, aparentemente entretido em uma conversa com Pidgeotto.

Ao entender a proposta da ruiva Jake estremeceu, enquanto Dave balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Já disse que não quero sair da estrada Mary, desculpe. Eu sei que não é assim que você costuma viajar, mas, verdade seja dita, eu não estou com tanta pressa assim...

- Verdade seja dita, você ainda está esperando encontrar a Mindy nessa estrada – disse MJ, desistindo do menino e voltando a se concentrar no sanduiche que montava para ele. Foi Jake quem falou dessa vez.

- Não é que a gente espere que ela apareça na estrada Mary, mas não queremos que a estrada acabe. Ela nos deu Celadon, Fuschia, Veridian e Pewter. Essa é a nossa estrada. Mas e se chegarmos ao fim sem encontrá-la?

Dave levantou a cabeça e olhou para o garoto mais novo, que retribuiu o olhar e ali eles entenderam um ao outro, pela primeira vez. Ambos deram um pequeno sorriso e voltaram a se concentrar na comida.

- Homens... – bufou Mary Jane, se levantando com um grande pacote de ração de viagem Pokémon nas mãos – Vou dar o almoço pros Pokemons. Sirvam-se com o que quiserem – e saiu com um pequeno sorriso nos rosto.

Jake sentou ao lado de Dave e começou a montar o seu sanduiche.

- Ela é legal, a MJ... – disse o garoto mais novo.

- Muito, não é?

- Eu estive tentando entender por que a Mindy não gosta dela...

Dave sorriu lembrando-se do ultimo dia do concurso de treinadores iniciantes em Cardo. O Charmander de Mindy e o Pidgeotto de Mary Jane travaram uma das batalhas mais emocionantes que Dave não conseguira assistir. O menino estava tão empolgado em ganhar uma Pokedex que mal conseguiu prestar atenção na luta.

- A MJ ganhou da Mindy na frente da cidade inteira de Cardo, dentro do laboratório do avô dela...

- Nossa! Está explicado – disse Jake – Eu estava achando que era tudo ciúmes...

Assim que deixou as ultimas palavras escaparem a expressão de Jake se contraiu desagradavelmente. Ele não pretendera trazer a tona o romance entre Dave e Mindy. Não conseguira tratar disso nem consigo mesmo, muito menos com Dave. As palavras simplesmente escaparam da sua boca. Dave, por sua vez, olhou para Mary Jane, ao longe, servindo a ração de Eevee e acariciando seu pelo.

- Talvez...

Nesse momento Squirtle surgiu atrás da menina ruiva, sorrateiramente, se aproximando com cautela, passo a passo. Pressentindo o problema, Jake aproveitou a chance de mudar de assunto.

- MJ, cuidado! – alertou o menino, mas foi tarde de mais. Enquanto a menina se virava, Squirtle deu um salto e lançou um forte jato d'água que acertou a menina em cheio no rosto, fazendo-a cair sentada, derramar no chão mais da metade da comida restante no pacote que segurava e encharcado-a da cabeça aos pés.

- Eu tentei avisar... – disse Jake, correndo para ajudar a garota enquanto Dave ria sentado.

A viagem seguiu normalmente durante a tarde. Depois de levantar acampamento o pequeno grupo de amigos recolhera seus Pokemons e voltaram à estrada com animo revigorado e com as barrigas satisfeitas. Apesar do desanimo dos dois meninos, um pouco mais de conversa fluiu entre eles quando Eevee, por volta das duas da tarde, voltou a se acomodar no ombro de seu treinador, parte por já estar um pouco cansado, parte porque o garoto se mostrava um pouco menos deprimido.

Mary Jane por sua vez parecia um pouco mais aliviada. Agora caminhando lado a lado com os garotos, ela começava a sentir a atmosfera um pouco mais leve e agradecia por estar conseguindo de fato ajudar Dave e Jake após o abandono de Mindy. Fora para isso que ela aceitara pela primeira vez ter algum acompanhante na viagem e esse era o único motivo de estar caminhando tão lentamente em direção a Celadon. Desde que seu Pidgeotto evoluíra em Pidgeot ela raramente fazia longas caminhadas. A facilidade de transporte nas costas do grande Pokémon tornara a sua rotina muito mais fácil, dando-a tempo para explorar diferentes áreas e regiões em vez de seguir preocupada com ginásios e insígnias. Ultimamente, com a recente adição de Ponyta a sua equipe, a menina por vezes optava por cavalgar, mas ainda assim se movia mais rápido do que a pé. Aquela lentidão não apenas a cansava fisicamente, mas também começava a incomodá-la profundamente. Dave e Jake, entretanto, se recusavam a voar em seu Pidgeot todas as vezes que a menina sugeria o assunto, e havia muito pouco que ela pudesse fazer. Não queria causar mais problemas para eles tão no início do caminho e, se tudo corresse bem, Dave e Jake estariam em condições de seguir sozinhos de Celadon, de onde ela planejava continuar sozinha. Ela apenas tinha se oferecido a seguir com os dois até lá, mas, a cada passo que dava, temia que eles esperassem que ela mudasse de idéia. Não tinha nada contra os garotos, mas não se sentia bem presa a um grupo em suas viagens.

O sol avançava no céu e o clima ia ficando cada vez mais agradável, tornando a caminhada algo até prazeroso para os viajantes. O ambiente a sua volta não apresentava grandes mudanças, mas no horizonte algumas poucas colinas começavam a se destacar enquanto, em volta dos meninos, algumas árvores começavam a figurar com mais freqüência. Quando a noite começava a se aproximar a estrada começou a fazer uma leve curva para o leste e um leve som de água corrente podia ser ouvido ao longe. Normalmente Dave e Jake não se importariam com o barulho e nem ao menos o reconheceriam, mas agora, estando em constante contato com um mapa, sabiam que deviam estar se aproximando do rio que cortava o caminho até Celadon, o que queria dizer que cerca de um terço da viagem tinha sido completado. Em comum acordo, eles decidiram montar acampamento fora da estrada, perto de um trio de arvores que oferecia uma boa cobertura, além de possibilitar a criação de uma fogueira. No dia seguinte, poderiam atravessar o rio e seguir viagem.

Assim que chegaram ao ponto escolhido para o acampamento Jake sorriu, percebendo que próximo as árvores, por todos os lados, cresciam um numero anormal de ervas que, segundo o garoto, poderiam ser muito uteis não só no café da manhã do dia seguinte, como também no resto do caminho.

- Amanhã de manhã eu cozinho alguma coisa com elas. Não tenho certeza absoluta de qual erva é, mas ela com certeza é comestível, e com alguma sorte, pode ser usada medicinalmente. Muitas das ervas encontradas nas estradas podem ser potentes remédios para Pokemons. Quando chegarmos a um centro Pokémon vou perguntar para a Enfermeira Joy. Ela com certeza saberá me ajudar.

- Tem um centro Pokémon não muito depois do rio. A gente pode almoçar lá amanhã e você pergunta pra ela Jake – Disse Mary Jane, enquanto apoiava sua mochila próxima a uma das árvores.

A noite caiu mais rápido do que o esperado e o grupo logo tinha apenas a luz da lua e das estrelas como iluminação. A ausência de nuvens, entretanto, não fazia disso um grande problema e Dave se viu por vários momentos perdido em pensamentos observando o céu maravilhosamente estrelado. Ele se deitou na grama, um pouco distanciado dos amigos, e colocou os dois braços atrás da cabeça. Não sabia nem há quanto tempo estava ali quando Mary Jane deitou ao seu lado.

- Onde está o Jake?

- Ele está ali atrás com a Butterfree. Os dois parecem estar conversando sobre alguma coisa. Não sei como os Pokemons dele têm paciência para ouvi-lo falar tanto – disse a menina, sorrindo enquanto também apreciava o bonito céu daquela noite.

- Eu acho que eu nunca vi tantas estrelas no céu. Será que a gente já viajou tanto assim para que as constelações mudassem?

- Não, claro que não! – exclamou a ruiva, com um sorriso – Você é que nunca olhou direito...

- Como assim?

- Olha, quando você vive em uma cidade, mesmo que não seja muito grande, você acaba sendo vitima de uma coisa chamada poluição luminosa. Não é nada de mais, nem prejudica muito ninguém, mas quando você tem certa quantidade de luzes na terra, perto dos seus olhos, como as luzes dos postes, faróis, casas e prédios, fica mais difícil de perceber a luz das estrelas, principalmente das menores, mais antigas e mais longínquas. As luzes da cidade meio que ofuscam a luz das estrelas, mas quando você vai para o campo e não tem luz nenhuma por quilômetros de distancia, o céu praticamente se acende todo.

- Você sempre sabe de tudo não é? – disse Dave, arrancando um leve sorriso da amiga – então me explica essa: eu moro no campo há anos, numa fazenda. Como é que eu nunca vi tanta estrela assim?

- Primeiramente, você pode até morar numa fazenda, mas ela é bem próxima de uma cidade, mesmo que uma pequena como Grené. Aqui a gente está no meio do nada...

- Mesmo assim, o céu não devia estar tão diferente – disse o menino, teimosamente.

- Me deixa terminar! – disse ela, demorando alguns segundos, como se escolhendo as palavras seguintes – E em segundo lugar, bom, ninguém presta tanta atenção no céu quanto um apaixonado, e me arrisco a dizer que essa é a primeira vez que você se sente assim. Foi mais ou menos o que eu quis dizer quando falei que você nunca tinha olhado direito.

Dave ficou sem resposta por alguns segundos e então deixou a cabeça virar para o lado, observando a amiga que continuava a olhar para o céu. Um sorriso doloroso pintava o seu rosto quando uma suave brisa gelada bateu. Mary Jane se encolheu em um gesto reflexo e Dave percebeu que também estava com frio, o que era sinal de que a noite começava a avançar com mais força. Rapidamente ele se pôs de pé, assustando a amiga.

- Vou começar a preparar a fogueira para podermos jantar e dormir – disse ele enquanto se afastava.

Andou em direção as três árvores e acariciou Eevee que parecia estar dormindo perto da mochila do garoto. Ele conhecia bem demais a pequena raposa para saber que ele estava apenas relaxando então chamou-o para caminhar em busca de gravetos e pequenos pedaços de madeira que pudesses estar soltos nas poucas árvores no terreno em volta do acampamento. A caminhada fora rápida e em menos de trinta minutos o garoto e seu Pokémon voltaram sorridentes com uma quantidade aceitável de lenha. Não serviria para um grande fogo e estava longe do ideal, mas naquele lugar não se podia fazer muito a mais do que aquilo, de modo que eles voltaram relativamente satisfeitos. Talvez sentissem um pouco de frio no final da noite, mas isso era algo com que eles já estavam acostumados.

Dave chamou Mary Jane que para sua surpresa continuava deitada observando o céu no mesmo lugar em que ele a deixara. Jake por sua vez já estava remexendo a sua mochila em busca do que cozinhar para a janta. O garoto de Grené arrumou toda a lenha no chão, e pediu que Mary Jane liberasse sua Ponyta para que pudessem acender o fogo com mais facilidade. A simples presença do cavalo de fogo já aquecia agradavelmente o ambiente, mas Jake impediu-o de acender a fogueira no ultimo momento, quando ele já estava agachado e pronto para liberar suas chamas.

- Espere! Espere! Dave, porque você não monta isso em outro lugar? Aqui está bem cima desse pé de ervas!

Dave, de fato, tinha montado a fogueira apoiada em parte nas folhas de erva que Jake falara, mas apenas o fizera por não ter outra opção. Se olhassem em volta, era realmente difícil encontrar uma clareira com espaço suficiente para acender o fogo sem queimar nenhuma erva, e, sendo assim, ele preferira acender o mais próximo possível do acampamento, para que as chamas os aquecessem também durante a noite, enquanto elas durassem pelo menos.

- Não da Jake. Olha em volta. Não tem lugar nenhum sem erva! – disse o menino mais velho, apontando para o terreno a sua volta. Jake virou por todo o lado e percebeu que o que o amigo dissera era realmente verdade.

- Você podia pelo menos me deixar colhe-las antes de montar a fogueira, assim a gente não desperdiçava nada!

Dave percebeu que aquilo era verdade e se desculpou com o menino enquanto coçava a cabeça, mas mesmo assim disse que não desmontaria a lenha para que a erva fosse colhida. Havia bastante por toda a volta e não havia necessidade do trabalho extra. Ele até mesmo argumentou que a erva queimada poderia dar um sabor a mais para o que quer que eles fossem cozinhar.

- Além disso, eu estou morrendo de fome – disse ele, em tom de ponto final – Ponyta, pode acender.

O cavalo de fogo obedeceu, soprando fogo na madeira que se acendeu rapidamente e começou a crepitar. Logo em seguida, porém, Dave percebeu que havia cometido um erro. De alguma maneira que nenhum dos três amigos podia explicar, a fogueira começou a tremer nervosamente, e a terra em baixo do fogo começou a se remexer até que, de repente, a planta de ervas pulou do solo, revelando que por baixo, um bulbo escuro dava base para as folhas que surgiam da terra.

Todos pularam para trás com o fato, tentando organizar o que acontecera naqueles últimos segundos de modo que tudo pudesse fazer sentido. Assim que acenderam o fogo a planta de ervas também se acendeu, ganhando vida e pulando da terra para agora correr de um lado para o outro fazendo um barulho estridente e alto, que assustava. Jake foi o primeiro a colocar as peças juntas e entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Isso é um Pokémon! – disse ele, enquanto as plantas de ervas por todo o lado começavam a se agitar e saltar da terra, imediatamente correndo para tentar, inutilmente, ajudar a planta em fogo.

- Um o que? – disse Dave, olhando desesperadamente para o lado enquanto dezenas de Pokemons corriam e formavam um circulo, tentando ajudar o amigo em chamas. Mary Jane foi mais rápida que Dave e sacou sua pokedex, apontando para as pequenas criaturas que a pouco eram plantas inofensivas.

"_Oddish, o Pokémon Erva. Primordialmente um Pokémon noturno, Oddish se enterra na terra durante o dia de modo a absorver nutrientes da terra. Apenas o conjunto de folhas acima de sua cabeça fica visível, sendo facilmente confundido com um agrupamento de ervas. Essa técnica é muito útil para escapar de predadores e inimigos. Se incomodado ou arrancado da terra, pode soltar um grito bastante alto."_

- Bota alto nisso – disse a ruiva, quando a voz mecanizada do aparelho se calou.

O grupo ficou estático por cerca de um segundo, surpreso pelo desenrolar de eventos, até que Dave puxou-os de volta a realidade. Havia um Pokémon queimando a sua frente e eles precisavam fazer alguma coisa.

- Poliwag, apague esse Oddish imediatamente! – disse ele, liberando seu Pokémon aquático.

O pequeno girino correu em auxilio do Pokémon de planta, mas, ao se aproximar do circulo de outros Oddishes que tentavam pensar em um jeito de ajudar, foi interrompido. Três deles se viraram com olhares ameaçadores, impedindo a passagem do Pokémon de Dave.

- O que está acontecendo? Nós queremos ajudar! – exclamou o menino, nervoso.

- Eles não confiam na gente Dave! Acham que a gente fez isso de propósito e que vamos machucar mais eles.

Antes que o jovem terminasse de falar, porém, Mary Jane ficou de pé e incitou Ponyta contra os Oddishes superprotetores.

- Ponyta, abra caminho!

O cavalo de fogo se aproximou perigosamente do circulo de Pokemons de planta, fazendo com que o calor de suas chamas fosse sentido. Assustados, eles imediatamente deram passos para o lado, permitindo que Poliwag passasse. O girino rapidamente acertou um jato de água com força moderada nas chamas do Oddish, que agora já havia caído no chão, desacordado. Não demorou mais de um minuto para que o fogo se apagasse, mas o dano já estava feito e Oddish já estava gravemente ferido. Dave e Jake correram para próximo do Pokémon queimado e os outros esboçaram uma reação negativa, mas a presença de Ponyta os refreou.

- Eu prometo que não quero machucar ele! – disse Dave em voz alta, sem tirar os olhos do Pokémon ferido.

- Ele precisa ser levado para o Centro Pokémon, e rápido – disse Jake, observando as queimaduras nas folhas e no bulbo de Oddish.

Dave recolheu seu Poliwag e pegou Oddish no colo, o que causou outro forte protesto do grupo de Pokemons de planta a sua volta. Um deles correu em direção a Dave decidido e Ponyta teve que relinchar e bater com as patas fortemente no chão para afastá-lo. Vendo aquilo, em pé no meio de todos eles, Dave não conseguiu controlar a sua raiva.

- EU ESTOU TENTANDO AJUDAR O AMIGO DE VOCÊS! DEIXEM-ME LEVÁ-LO AO MÉDICO IMEDIATAMENTE, OU EU NÃO SEI O QUE PODE ACONTECER COM ELE!

O grupo de Pokemons pareceu se assustar com a reação do menino e mesmo não estando satisfeitos, não causaram mais problemas para o garoto.

- Dave, leve a Ponyta e siga para o Centro Pokémon. Eu e Jake vamos andando e encontramos você lá mais tarde.

- Não posso levar o Oddish no meio do fogo da Ponyta novamente. Isso pode ser pior para ele.

- Bom então leve meu Pidgeot.

Sem encontrar nenhuma outra objeção, Dave aceitou a idéia da menina, que rapidamente liberou seu grande pássaro da Pokebola. Ele estendeu as asas, se esticando, e soltou um grande pio típico de sua espécie antes de se virar para sua treinadora.

- Pidgeot, leve Dave e Oddish para o Centro Pokémon do outro lado do rio o mais rápido possível.

O pássaro assentiu com a cabeça e Dave se pegou pensando que seria ótimo se seu Pidgeotto evoluísse e pudesse fazer coisas como essa. Ele não se sentia completamente seguro subindo nas costas do Pokémon de outra pessoa, mesmo que essa outra pessoa fosse amiga, como Mary Jane, mas sendo seu próprio Pokémon ele acreditava que aproveitaria bastante as possibilidades. Agora, porém, não era a hora de se preocupar com isso. Ele tinha um Pokémon em precários estado de saúde nos braços. Não havia discussão. Ele teria de ir voando até o próximo centro Pokémon. Antes, porém, de montar no pássaro, ele passou perto de sua cabeça e fez apenas um único pedido.

- Voe o mais rápido que puder – disse – mas tente não ir muito alto – e subiu.

Ele nunca havia se sentido tão estranho e inseguro antes. Passara as pernas seguras por volta do grosso pescoço do Pokémon de Mary Jane, mas não conseguiu envolver-lhe de modo a se prender seguramente. Apoiou Oddish nas penas do pássaro enquanto tirava uma camisa reserva de sua mochila para envolver o Pokémon ferido sem lhe causar maiores danos nas queimaduras. Aproveitou para amarrar um pedaço do pano à sua mão, de modo a se assegurar de que Oddish não lhe fugiria ao controle em meio ao vôo. Em seguida, agarrou fortemente as penas do corpo de Pidgeot e assentiu com a cabeça para Mary Jane, que observava tudo com apreensão. Ao lado dela, o imenso grupo de outros Oddishes apresentava um misto de perturbação e preocupação ao ver seu amigo ser levado por um humano para algum lugar desconhecido. Jake arrumava a bagunça causada pela confusão para poder acompanhar Mary Jane e encontrar Dave em algumas horas, no Centro Pokémon.

- Voe Pidgeot! – ordenou a menina ruiva, e de repente Dave sentiu as grandes asas da criatura abaixo dele se abrirem em uma envergadura grande de mais para se acreditar. Ele bateu as asas em direção ao chão e os cabelos de Mary Jane esvoaçaram quando, com um forte tranco, o pássaro levantou vôo. Dave tentava não tremer enquanto se agarrava com todas as forças às penas do Pokémon pássaro com uma das mãos, enquanto mantinha Oddish firmemente apertado contra o seu corpo com a outra. A adrenalina corria por suas veias loucamente enquanto eles começaram a ganhar velocidade a poucos metros do chão, como Dave havia pedido inicialmente. Em segundos, Dave já podia sentir o vento frio da noite cortar-lhe o rosto enquanto ele se pressionava contra o corpo do Pidgeot. Eles estavam a menos de dez metros do chão, mas ainda assim a queda traia efeitos desastrosos e Dave temia levantar o corpo tendo apenas uma das mãos livres para se equilibrar. Mesmo com toda a situação preocupantes, o menino não podia negar que aquele momento era emocionante. Voar era um sentimento indescritível.

No que pareceu pouco mais de um minuto para o garoto de Grené, eles cruzaram o rio que cortava a estrada e Dave levantou levemente a cabeça, para olhar para as escuras águas logo abaixo, correndo com uma velocidade impressionante, mas, alguns segundos depois o rio ia ficando para trás e já era possível ver algumas luzes acesas em um pequeno edifício logo a frente. Pidgeot começou a perder altitude gradativamente, sem se deixar desacelerar, até que menos de cinco minutos depois de levantar vôo Dave se viu pousando no chão gramado ao lado do Centro Pokémon.

Com o cabelo bagunçado, Dave conseguiu com alguma dificuldade se recompor e se levantar. A urgência da situação contribuiu para que, lentamente, o garoto se soltasse do grande pássaro e saltasse para o chão. Seus músculos e articulações estavam duros e era impossível não tremer. Tocar o chão firme parecia irreal e a lenta velocidade dos passos era algo quase inimaginável minutos atrás. Dave ainda tinha os olhos arregalados e a respiração fortemente ofegante quando se aproximou da porta do edifício com Oddish no seu colo.

- Muito... Obrigado – disse ele, se virando para Pidgeot antes de entrar no prédio. O Pokémon era grande de mais para o salão e teria que esperar do lado de fora. – Espere ai ok?

- Pidge! – exclamou ele, assentindo a cabeça para o garoto.

Em seguida, já mais recuperado, Dave apressou-se a passar pelas portas e ir em direção ao balcão, onde uma enfermeira Joy arrumava cuidadosamente os papéis na mesa.

- Enfermeira, tenho uma emergência! – disse ele, colocando Oddish em cima do balcão com cuidado e desenrolando a sua camisa do corpo queimado do Pokémon, que continuava desacordado, apesar de ainda estar respirando.

A mulher de cabelos rosa deu um rápido olhar para o corpo queimado do Pokémon de planta e em seguida para o treinador antes de sacar rapidamente o telefone e pedir uma maca e pomada para queimaduras o mais rápido possível. Em seguida, séria, ela voltou a olhar para Dave.

- Como?

- Eu e meus amigos montamos acampamento perto de umas arvores e achamos que estávamos cercados de Ervas. Estávamos acendendo uma fogueira quando descobrimos que eram Oddishes enterrados. Foi um acidente...

- Entendo. Pode me dizer se foi algum Pokémon em especifico que causou as queimaduras?

- A Ponyta da minha amiga nos ajudou a acender a fogueira.

- Muito bem – disse a mulher de cabelos rosa. Ela voltou a examinar o Pokémon ferido e depois encarou novamente Dave. Dessa vez, porém era diferente. A mulher apresentava um interesse nas feições do menino que ele nunca vira em uma enfermeira e ele começou a se sentir incomodado, como se tivesse algo no rosto. Levou a mão instintivamente a bochecha assim que ela voltou a lhe falar.

- Você já esteve aqui antes? Acho que já vi o seu rosto em algum lugar...

- Eu não... – começou Dave, mas naquele momento uma porta ao lado do balcão se abriu e uma Chansey surgiu, empurrando uma pequena maca onde repousava um pote de plástico com um creme de coloração clara.

A enfermeira sacudiu a cabeça e tirou os olhos do rosto de Dave, voltando a focalizar na situação de Oddish. Ela levantou o Pokémon de planta pelo pano da camisa de Dave e transportou-o suavemente para a maca, antes de liberar a camisa do menino e devolve-la a ele. Em seguida, desapareceu por trás da porta, já aplicando a pomada pelo corpo do Pokémon erva, mas não sem antes pedir que Dave esperasse na sala de espera.

Dave não conseguia ficar parado, devido à imensa quantidade de adrenalina correndo em sua corrente sanguínea, portanto, apesar de tentar ficar na sala de esperas, a tarefa se mostrou impossível. Assim ele se encaminhou para o lado de fora, de modo a fazer companhia a Pidgeot. O pássaro parecia concentrado na noite e não se comunicava de maneira nenhuma com Dave, mas permitiu que o garoto acariciasse suas penas coloridas enquanto o tempo passava. O garoto por sua vez, começara a se acalmar lentamente, deixando que a preocupação com Oddish e outros assuntos tomassem conta de sua cabeça. Chegou até mesmo a se desculpar com Pidgeot por ter se segurado com tanta força em suas penas. Com certeza aquilo deveria ter incomodado, mas o Pokémon não demonstrou nenhum tipo de reclamação ou mágoa. No geral, ele parecia ter um bom coração. Dave chegou até mesmo a se preocupar com Mary Jane e Jake viajando no escuro da noite até lembrar que eles tinham Ponyta com eles, o que deveria facilitar a viagem. Ele não fazia idéia da hora em que chegara ao Centro, mas lhe parecera cerca de uma hora até que ele decidiu voltar para dentro do edifício para saber do Pokémon que tentava ajudar. Assim que atravessou a porta, ele viu a enfermeira Joy de volta ao balcão e correu em sua direção em busca de novas noticias.

- Ah, ai está você – disse ela ao avistar o garoto – estive te procurando. Não se preocupe com o Oddish, ele precisa repousar e pode ficar aqui por um tempo, mas logo estará novamente recuperado. As queimaduras foram bem fortes, mas como você o trouxe tão rapidamente, elas serão curadas sem muitos problemas.

Dave respirou aliviado, mas a enfermeira não parecia ter acabado.

- Você disse que foi a Ponyta da sua amiga que o queimou certo.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Ela está vindo para cá agora mesmo. Porque?

- Está? Ótimo. Por acaso o seu nome é David Hairo?

O garoto foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Era estranho não apenas o fato da mulher querer saber o seu nome, mas principalmente o fato de já sabê-lo. Ele tomou alguns segundos para responder, apenas confirmando com a cabeça.

- Que ótimo. O detetive acertou quando disse que você passaria por aqui. Vou chamá-lo imediatamente.

- Espere, detetive? – perguntou Dave, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Sim, a polícia de Zaffre está procurando por vocês e seus amigos e me pediu que os avisassem se vocês passassem por aqui. Também me pediram para avisar-lhe que os espere aqui. Eles têm de falar com vocês.

O rapaz nem ao menos sabia para onde olhar enquanto a enfermeira pegava o telefone e discava, provavelmente para a polícia. O que eles poderiam querer com Dave era algo inimaginável e o fato de quererem que seus amigos estivessem junto era ainda mais estranho. Sem saber o que pensar, Dave apenas observou enquanto a mulher informava um detetive aparentemente chamado Henry que os meninos que ele procurava haviam acabado de chegar ao Centro e que provavelmente passariam a noite ali. Ela se manteve sorridente e o tom da rápida conversa foi leve e até descontraído, o que Dave interpretou como um bom sinal. O problema é que o fato de a polícia estar lhe procurando dificilmente poderia ser interpretado da mesma maneira.

- O detetive me pediu para avisar-lhe que estará aqui cedo pela manhã, e ordenou que o senhor o espere por ele. Me pediu também para acomodá-lo bem.

Dave ainda não havia assimilado a noticia propriamente quando Mary Jane, Jake e Eevee chegaram, cerca de duas horas depois. Várias idéias já haviam lhe passado pela cabeça, uma mais improvável do que a outra, sobre como agir perante aquela informação. Talvez fosse a Equipe Rocket disfarçada de policiais, em mais uma tentativa de recuperar o Eevee, mas era pouco provável que eles pedissem que os outros componentes do grupo estivessem juntos. Seria muito mais fácil lidar com Dave sozinho. Além disso, eles não esperariam até a manhã seguinte para atacar. Mary Jane argumentou que talvez o pedido fosse para que Dave passasse a noite no Centro, para que eles pudessem atacar de surpresa, mas ainda assim o pedido pela presença dos outros componentes do grupo não se encaixava.

Imaginou ter cometido algum delito ou desrespeitado alguma lei em Zaffre, mas não se lembrava de nada que pudesse causar uma investigação por parte de um detetive, ou que trouxesse os policiais até aquele ponto, longe da metrópole, apenas para interrogá-lo. Pensaram em fugir dali naquela mesma noite, mas, se fosse mesmo a Equipe Rocket, não conseguiriam ir muito longe antes de serem novamente interceptados e, caso fosse realmente a polícia, aquilo poderia causar uma série de novos problemas, até mesmo nas próximas cidades. Nem Mary Jane, nem Jake conseguiram pensar em alguma coisa, portanto, tudo o que decidiram fazer foi esperar.

- Dave – começou Jake, com um tremor na voz que indicava a incerteza que sentia em relação ao que iria falar – o que você acha de ligar para Cardo? Será que o Professor já está melhor?

Mary Jane olhou feio para o garoto mais novo, sabendo as verdadeiras intenções por trás dessa ligação aparentemente inocente e bem intencionada. Para ela os garotos deviam para de se preocupar com a menina que abandonou os amigos para seguir em um caminho imprudente e insano. Dave, entretanto, adorou a idéia, e ela preferiu não dizer nada. Discutir sobre esse assunto agora era garantia de derrota e causaria um stress desnecessário. Os três se encaminharam para a sala de telefones em passos grandes e acelerados e Dave até mesmo hesitou antes de tomar a cadeira em frente ao videofone, lembrando que aquele sempre fora o lugar de Mindy, que não estava apenas ligando para o laboratório, mas sim para casa. O telefone tocou quatro vezes e o menino já esperava que ninguém o atendesse quando a voz e a imagem de Susan Noah apareceram na tale a sua frente.

A imagem primeiramente chocou o rapaz, que conhecera a Dra. como uma mulher forte e decidida, assim como a filha. Na verdade ele sempre imaginara que quando Mindy ficasse mais velha ela se tornaria incrivelmente parecida com sua mãe. A mulher sempre se apresentou bem, com uma maquiagem bem feita e o cabelo arrumado, além da expressão de seriedade e do ar de confiança que ela passava. Até mesmo quando estava julgando o torneio ela cuidava bem da aparência. Hoje, entretanto, uma mulher diferente atendia a chamada do garoto, com olhos marcados pelo cansaço, sinal claro de que havia tido pouco tempo para dormir nos últimos dias, se é que tinha dormido em algum momento recentemente. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado, fora de lugar e as vestes de laboratório estavam sujas e gastas. A expressão do seu rosto demonstrava um cansaço profundo e o rapaz pensou ver no fundo de seus olhos caídos uma pontada de tristeza.

- Boa noite Dave, fico muito feliz em vê-lo bem. Estive esperando sua ligação. – cumprimentou ela coma voz cansada.

- Boa noite Doutora. Liguei para saber como estão as coisas. O Professor está bem? A Mindy me contou o que aconteceu...

- Ele está melhorando, devagar, mas está melhorando. Ainda não voltou a trabalhar – a mulher pontuava frases soltas enquanto corria o olho pela imagem do telefone, observando algo com muita curiosidade - Agora eu estou cuidando de todo o laboratório, mas o importante é que ele vai ficar bem. O que me preocupa agora são vocês, garotos. Onde está a Mindy, Dave?

O ar pareceu sumir no Centro Pokémon quando eles ouviram a pergunta de Susan. Dave arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair enquanto seu coração disparava. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Jake em situação parecida, olhando estarrecido para a expressão preocupada da Dra. do outro lado da tela. Mary Jane absorveu a surpresa mais facilmente e se limitou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o chão. Dave olhou para a amiga em busca de ajuda, mas ela nada podia fazer e apenas encolheu os ombros. Susan percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Dave, onde está a minha filha? Por favor, me diga que nada aconteceu com ela!

- Desculpe Dra. mas ela disse que tinha conversado com a Sra. – o rapaz não sabia o que dizer – Nós achávamos que você sabia...

- Sabia o que Dave? O que aconteceu com a minha filha?

O rosto pálido e cansado da mulher de repente ficara vermelho. Os músculos de seu corpo se enrijeceram visivelmente e um leve tremor começou a percorrer seu corpo enquanto os olhos já vermelhos de cansaço se enchiam de lágrimas. Apesar disso, ela não chorou, esperando nervosamente a resposta de Dave.

- Ela partiu com o Rusty para Saffron Dra. Ela foi atrás da Equipe Rocket para saber mais sobre o pai dela.

Susan pareceu perder o ar e não mais se conteve, deixando algumas lágrimas solitárias escorrerem pelo seu rosto enquanto ela absorvia silenciosamente o que Dave tinha a dizer. Ao não obter uma resposta imediata da mulher, o menino de Grené começou a contar tudo o que Mindy havia lhe falado, desde a aparição de Rusty em Zaffre até a triste despedida da morena do grupo. Ele contou que seu primo parecia apoiar a decisão da garota e que ela disse ter contatado a família e convencido vocês de que isso era a melhor coisa a fazer. Susan ia perdendo novamente a cor à medida que o rapaz fazia seu relato, impedindo mais lágrimas de descerem e escutando tudo no mais profundo silêncio. Quando o menino terminou, passaram-se alguns segundos até que ela voltasse a falar.

- Ela foi atrás da Equipe Rocket? – perguntou, e Dave balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- E foi sozinha?

- Não, o Rusty está com ela – voltou a dizer Dave, mas a Dra. balançou a cabeça como se aquilo não fizesse grande diferença. Olhando para baixo, Dave pensou ouvi-la sussurrar algo como "minha culpa" antes de voltar a olhar-lhes diretamente nos olhos.

- Bom, tenho que continuar a trabalhar e a resolver os problemas do laboratório, mas existem algumas coisas que preciso falar com você Dave – o tom da mulher mudara repentinamente e ela agora falava como se nada do que acabara de acontecer existisse. O menino não sabia como reagir à mudança súbita e nada respondeu, o que a Dra. tomou como um sinal para que continuasse - A polícia de Zaffre me procurou querendo saber de vocês. Parece que eles precisam falar com vocês sobre alguns desaparecimentos que ocorreram em Zaffre. Eles já conseguiram encontrá-los?

- Sim. A Enfermeira Joy havia sido avisada que passaríamos por aqui e já convidou os policiais a virem. Amanhã de manhã eles vêm aqui. Eles procuraram a senhora?

- Sim, procuraram. Não se preocupe com eles, provavelmente farão apenas perguntas. O detetive responsável é um homem bom, o mesmo que investigou e encontrou o papai.

- Isso quer dizer que eles estão investigando a Equipe Rocket? – exclamou Jake, surpreso.

- Isso mesmo. Aparentemente Casper, o líder de ginásio de Zaffre, fora seqüestrado do mesmo jeito que o Professor Noah, e as suspeitas são de que a Equipe Rocket esteja por trás do desaparecimento. O estranho é que dessa vez a sua ajudante também está desaparecida. Acho que se chama Maya...

- Aya! – corrigiu Mary Jane – Ela também foi seqüestrada?

- É o que parece, mas não posso dar mais informações abertamente. Os policiais cuidarão disso. O importante é que vocês fiquem atentos. Não quero que os próximos a desaparecer sejam vocês.

- Tudo bem, ficaremos de olhos abertos – finalmente respondeu Dave, mas Susan balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não basta ficar de olhos abertos garoto! Estamos lidando com gente poderosa. Temos um sistema de segurança bastante moderno e ainda assim o Professor foi raptado. Um líder de ginásio parece ter seguido o mesmo caminho. Você precisa sumir Dave, ser difícil de encontrar. E precisa ter cuidado com quem sabe onde você está. – quando disse isso, a mulher olhou de relance para Mary Jane, que levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa – Ninguém vai te impedir de continuar viajando por ai, mas você precisa ter certeza de que quem está a sua volta é de confiança, e precisa tomar o máximo de cuidado, entendeu?

- Entendi – Disse Dave, assustado com o tom de alerta e susto na voz da mulher. Se o objetivo dela era assustá-lo, ela havia obtido sucesso.

- Ótimo, então tenho que ir. Cuide-se – e, sem mais, ela desligou o telefone.


	2. Capítulo 2: O Interrogatório

**Capítulo 2 – O Interrogatório**

Dave passou aquela noite deitado no sofá ao lado da cama de Oddish, enquanto Jake e Mary Jane dormiam em quartos separados que a enfermeira lhes designou. O menino queria ficar sozinho e acompanhar a recuperação do Pokémon que ele mesmo ferira, mesmo que sem intenção, lhe pareceu a coisa certa a fazer. A noite seria longa e ele teria dificuldades para dormir, mas também não queria passá-la discutindo o que aconteceu e o que estava para acontecer com nenhum de seus amigos. Ele tinha que pensar e engolir tudo o que descobrira naquela noite, para se preparar sozinho para o dia seguinte. A informação mais importante que descobrira, para ele, fora o fato de Mindy ter mentido para ele quando disse que contou a sua mãe sobre seus planos. Parando para pensar, foi uma jogada esperta da garota e muito estúpida de Dave. Susan nunca concordaria com o fato de sua filha partir de encontro à maior corporação criminal do continente atrás de informações do pai perdido. E Mindy por sua vez, sabia que a mãe podia dificultar as coisas e sabia que Dave poderia tentar falar com Susan para impedi-la de continuar com a viagem. Ela fora muito inteligente, mas manipulara o garoto com uma frieza que ele desconhecia até então e aquilo não conseguia sair de sua cabeça.

Outro fator importante fora o alerta dado pela doutora sobre a Equipe Rocket. Dave tinha que ser constantemente lembrado do quão organizada e poderosa essa organização realmente era. E0 não conseguia acreditar ainda que ele mesmo era o alvo principal das buscas. Como eles conseguiam seqüestrar e torturar professores de laboratórios famosos, líderes de ginásios, e ainda assim não conseguiam capturar ele e seu Eevee era algo que ele talvez nunca descobrisse. Não sabia se dava crédito a si mesmo por se manter fora de suas garras até agora, ou se apenas tremia de medo frente a todos os novos fatos ocorrendo. O cerco estava se fechando, rapidamente, e o garoto só conseguia pensar em quando eles finalmente o capturariam. Será que já havia sido preso e não sabia? Será que já tinha mais saída e estava caminhando lentamente para o seu fim sem saber? A Equipe Rocket poderia estar seguindo-o nesse exato momento e monitorando cada passo seu, e ele não teria como saber. O medo do rapaz era tanto que ele até mesmo cogitou duvidar da integridade de seus companheiros de viagem, lembrando do olhar estranho da Dra. Susan para Mary Jane, mas logo descartou essa possibilidade, chamando-se de louco e paranóico. Aquilo provavelmente era o cansaço e o stress falando juntos. Se não pudesse confiar em seus amigos, não poderia confiar em ninguém.

Como se não fosse o suficiente, ainda havia o fato de ele estar sendo procurado pela polícia. Entendera que Casper e Aya haviam sumido e que os indícios apontavam para mais um seqüestro da Equipe Rocket, mas não sabia como a polícia poderia ter ligado esses fatos a ele. Pegou-se imaginando se a polícia havia descoberto as origens de seu Eevee e a importância dele para a Equipe Rocket, e se por isso pretendiam proteger ele e seu treinador. A idéia não parecia ruim, mas o garoto duvidava que um policial pudesse segui-los em viagem e ele não estava disposto a aceitar a idéia de abandonar a sua viagem e seu sonho de vencer a liga Pokémon. Proteção policial estava fora de questão. Ao mesmo tempo, ele se sentia extremamente egoísta por insistir em seguir o seu sonho, mesmo que isso representasse menos segurança a seu amigo.

Quando o dia se levantou no horizonte claro, Dave não se lembrava quanto tempo havia dormido. Pareceram-lhe apenas alguns minutos quando Chansey entrou no quarto para retomar os cuidados com os Pokemons feridos. Oddish já parecia bastante recuperado e as queimaduras no seu corpo já se mostravam mais superficiais. Até mesmo as suas folhas já haviam crescido novamente e começavam a ganhar a coloração verde típica. A enfermeira apareceu pouco depois para informar-lhe que no dia seguinte pela manhã o Pokémon de planta já poderia receber alta, e o garoto respirou aliviado. Pelo menos o dia começara com uma boa notícia.

Ele saiu para o refeitório e encontrou Jake e Mary Jane já servindo suas refeições. Os dois aparentavam sono, mas pareciam ter descansado bem. De Dave, porém, eles não podiam falar o mesmo. As olheiras eram claras e o cansaço, visível. O garoto pouco falou pelo café, a não ser pelas notícias de Oddish, que foram recebidas com comemoração pelos outros dois. Apenas quando a enfermeira Joy apareceu para lhes avisar que o detetive Henry chegaria dentro de alguns minutos eles entraram realmente no assunto de polícia. Dave olhou para todos com uma seriedade que nenhum dos dois conhecia e falou em um tom de voz grave.

- Não importa o que aconteça, não digam que a Mindy foi para Saffron atrás da Equipe Rocket. Eles irão atrás dela e vão impedi-la.

- Achei que era isso que você queria, Dave – disse Mary Jane, surpresa.

- Não, eu queria a Mindy aqui com a gente, mas não queria que a polícia a trouxesse de volta. Não importa o que eu quero, eu não posso trair ela dessa maneira, e não vou deixar que vocês façam isso também.

Jake parecia absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, mas não deu sinal de discordar do amigo. Mary Jane, porém, se inquietou em sua cadeira.

- Dave, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia mentir para a polícia só por que você acha que isso seria trair a Mindy. Você está maluco?

- Não, a maluca da história é ela. Eu sou leal. Não importa se a polícia a trouxer de volta. De que adianta se ela não vai mais olhar na minha cara?

- Ela vai estar bem! Você é mesmo tão egoísta a ponto de colocar o relacionamento de vocês antes do bem estar dela? – Dave nunca vira Mary Jane falando daquele jeito, mas ele também nunca estivera como estava.

- Não Mary, estou disposto a respeitar a decisão dela acima de tudo. Se alguém a forçar a voltar ela não vai ficar bem, vai continuar indo atrás do pai, de um jeito ou de outro. Você não a conhece direito, não sabe o quão teimosa ela pode ser. Se ela voltar a força, nada vai segurá-la aqui. Ela vai sair de novo, e dessa vez pode ser ainda mais perigoso.

- Como pode ser mais perigoso? Ir atrás da Equipe Rocket é loucura hoje ou amanhã. Você não quer ao menos uma chance de convencê-la disso?

Dave teve que rir – Eu nunca a convenci de nada, e nem você nem ninguém vai conseguir. E se a polícia ficar sabendo, a Equipe Rocket vai ficar sabendo, ou você acha que eles não têm alguém infiltrado?

Agora era a vez de Jake se pronunciar.

- E a mãe dela, não vai fazer nada? Temos que falar isso para a Dra. Susan também.

Dave concordou com a cabeça, mas a resposta que deu foi inesperada até para ele mesmo.

- Ela já sabe disso. Conhece a filha melhor do que qualquer um e é uma mulher inteligente. Ela vai fazer alguma coisa, mas sozinha. Ela é igual a filha. – ele não podia explicar como sabia daquilo, mas, sem sombra de duvidas, ele sabia.

- Falou o senhor sabe tudo – disse Mary Jane, ainda desconfiada do plano do garoto. Dave ignorou.

- Olha, para todos os efeitos, Mindy decidiu seguir viagem com o primo e não sabemos para onde foram ok? Todo mundo tem que falar a mesma história ta bom? Prometam.

Jake foi o primeiro a prometer, prontamente, mas Mary Jane hesitou por alguns segundos. A idéia de acompanhar os meninos até Celadon não envolvia se meter em uma investigação policial, nem ao menos mentir para um detetive da polícia. Entretanto, o olhar duro de Dave prevaleceu, e a menina finalmente cedeu.

- Prometo – disse ela, no momento em que a enfermeira de cabelos rosa voltava ao aposento anunciando a chegada do policial. Dave respirou aliviado pela segunda vez.

Antes de ir para o salão de entrada o treinador de Grené fez um último pedido aos demais – Ah, e uma última coisa: ninguém diz uma palavra sobre o Eevee tudo bem? – Os outros dois assentiram e ele seguiu em frente.

O trio de amigos saiu do refeitório e se deparou com um homeme mais alto e menos musculoso do que esperavam. O detetive Henry tinha quase dois metros de altura, mas parecia nunca ter passado muito tempo em uma academia. Seus cabelos levemente grisalhos indicavam que a idade já começava a se manifestar para o policial e o seu leve sobrepeso indicavam que sua carreira não lhe exigia muito na parte física. Entretanto o seu semblante demonstrava experiência e seriedade. Vestia-se com bastante formalidade, com calça e camisa social, um sapato bem polido e um cinto preto com a fivela prateada cintilante. Não usava gravata, mas trazia a cintura uma pistola e uma pokebola, uma ao lado da outra. Ao seu lado, um único policial fardado o acompanhava, um homem de pele escura e músculos que sobressaíam mesmo por baixo de sua farda azul. Por um momento Mary Jane prendeu seu olhar no outro policial, mas então Henry se pronunciou.

- Bom dia – disse ele, sorrindo de leve para os garotos e se aproximando com a mão estendida – Sou o detetive Henry do centro de investigações da polícia Kanto. Vocês devem ser David Hairo, Jacob Amis e Mindy Noah certo?

- Não – disse a menina ruiva, para a surpresa do homem mais velho – Sou Mary Jane Charlton.

- Ora, me desculpe Srta. Charlton, não esperava encontrá-la aqui. Ótimo! Menos um treinador para procurar – O homem fez uma pausa e avaliou as três crianças a sua frente com bastante interesse, aparentemente pensando no que fazer a seguir. Dave e seus amigos esperaram em silencio até que o detetive finalmente voltou a falar – Acho que será melhor entrevistá-los em separado. Enfermeira, será que poderia providenciar uma sala onde podemos conversar a sós?

A enfermeira Joy, sorridente como sempre, assentiu com a cabeça e direcionou o detetive para uma pequena sala que parecia ser destinada a exames e consultas de rotina para Pokemons que não precisavam ser internados. O detetive a seguiu, deixando os três amigos parados no salão de entrada, sem ter idéia do que fazer a seguir. Ele sumiu atrás da porta por alguns segundos e depois, quando a enfermeira o deixou sozinho, ele apareceu à porta e chamou o primeiro nome.

- Senhor Hairo, gostaria de começar conversando com o senhor, se possível. Os outros dois podem esperar ai com o oficial Lawrence. Chamarei vocês logo em seguida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave entrou na sala com calafrios correndo por seu corpo. A primeira coisa que notou foi que o detetive rapidamente arrumara a sala a seu próprio jeito, botando no canto todo o equipamento médico em cima de uma maca para exames que já pertencia ao cômodo. A sala em si estava praticamente toda vazia com exceção da mesa de vidro com duas cadeiras ao centro e de todo o equipamento médico empilhado em um canto onde Dave não conseguia vê-lo enquanto sentado. A atmosfera silenciosa e a desnecessariamente forte iluminação serviam para deixar o entrevistado mais nervoso a cada segundo que se passava ante da entrevista começar. De algum jeito, o policial conseguiu transformar rapidamente uma sala de exames médicos em uma sala de interrogatório policial.

O detetive já estava sentado em seu lado da mesa, olhando curiosamente para o garoto de Grené quando ele entrou com Eevee no ombro. Ele sorriu amistosamente para Dave e fez um sinal com a mão para que o garoto se sentasse na única cadeira disponível, diretamente frontal a dele. Dave o obedeceu, mas evitou fitar o homem nos olhos até que fosse necessário. Poucas vezes se sentiu tão desconfortável em sua vida. Eevee desceu do ombro do menino e se aninhou em seu colo, deitando e também evitando contato direto com o policial. Interessantemente, a primeira pergunta foi diretamente relacionada ao Pokémon raposa.

- Um belo Eevee, Dave. Você é um felizardo em capturá-lo. Vocês se dão bem?

O menino tentou disfarçar o medo que passava por sua cabeça enquanto olhava pela primeira vez para a figura assustadora do detetive a sua frente. Henry sorria estranhamente, tentando ser educado e deixá-lo confortável, mas a figura do homem era desconcertante e assustava mais do que acalmava. Dave era uma pilha de nervos.

- Sim – se limitou a responder o menino.

- Não se preocupe, isso não tem nada a ver com o caso. Só estou tentando te deixar mais confortável – disse o homem, para alívio do garoto.

Não fora a conversa trivial que de fato o relaxara, mas sim não ter que falar de seu Eevee. Entretanto, o policial não precisava saber disso e provavelmente seria melhor que ele achasse que fora sua técnica e carisma natural que deixaram o treinador sentindo-se mais leve. Já acariciando Eevee, Dave se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, se preparando para o que viria a seguir. Henry mexeu em um bolso interno de sua veste e tirou um pequeno aparelho cinza, que colocou em cima da mesa entre os dois.

- Se importa se eu gravar a sua entrevista rapaz? É para podermos analisá-la novamente depois sem ter que te incomodar novamente – perguntou o homem, recebendo um aceno positivo de cabeça como resposta – Ótimo! Então vamos começar.

Dave se ajeitou novamente, procurando a melhor posição para que se sentisse mais à vontade.

- Rapaz, você sabe do que se trata a investigação?

- Pelo que eu entendi, trata da Equipe Rocket...

- Quase lá. No momento o ponto central da investigação é o desaparecimento de Casper, o líder do ginásio de Zaffre, e de sua assistente e aluna pessoal Aya. Suspeitamos sim que tenha sido um trabalho da Equipe Rocket, pois as circunstancias são muito parecidas com o desaparecimento do Professor Noah em Cardo há algum tempo atrás, comprovadamente conduzido pela Equipe Rocket.

Dave assentiu com a cabeça, instigando o detetive a continuar.

- Dave, preciso saber primeiro exatamente quando você chegou a Zaffre e quando deixou a cidade.

- Bom, eu cheguei há cerca de 4 dias – disse Dave, pensativo – e deixei a cidade há 3.

- Então você quer dizer que passou apenas um dia em Zaffre, 3 dias atrás?

- Exato senhor – disse Dave, se perguntando o porquê da expressão de interesse do detetive.

- Interessante. Você foi ao ginásio da cidade não é? Quando foi a ultima vez que viu Casper ou Aya?

- Bom, o Casper eu vi logo após a luta. Ele nos acompanhou até a saída social de seu ginásio e foi muito gentil comigo. Depois de sair do ginásio, não o vi mais. Já em relação a Aya foi no centro Pokémon, durante a tarde do dia em que cheguei. Ela oficiou uma luta minha, mas a batalha não chegou a terminar e eu me encaminhei para o quarto sem me despedir dela. Foi a ultima vez que a vi.

- Então a última vez que viu os dois fora há 4 dias. – O homem tomou algumas anotações sobre as respostas do menino e Dave se perguntou o porquê das notas, uma vez que o interrogatório estava sendo gravado. O detetive não tardou a prosseguir – Dave você sabe se algum dos dois esteve envolvido em algum tipo de conflito ultimamente?

O garoto parou para pensar, tentando se lembrar de todo o tempo que passara com os desaparecidos.

- Olha, quanto ao Casper não me lembro de nada, mas ele pode ter tido vários conflitos com outros treinadores desafiantes. Já a Aya teve uma leve discussão com o meu adversário na batalha que mencionei, mas o problema não era sério.

- Uma leve discussão? Sobre o que?

- Bom, ele ensinou que eu pudesse ter conseguido minha insígnia de maneira injusta, tendo sido favorecido no ginásio, e ela se sentiu ofendida. A ofensa era direcionada a mim, mas ela acabou tomando as dores do ginásio.

- Sim, entendo – disse Henry, tomando mais notas – e quem era esse seu adversário?

Agora o rumo das conversas estava seguindo por um caminho perigoso. Falar de Rusty podia levar diretamente a falar de Mindy, e Dave não queria que a polícia se metesse no caminho da garota. Ele tomou alguns segundos para responder, e isso acabou por atrair a atenção do policial.

- O nome dele é Rusty Noah.

- Ah sim, o menino Noah. Estamos procurando ele também. Sabe para onde ele foi?

- Não – mentiu Dave – como eu disse, nós brigamos e eu acabei por não saber por onde ele faria o seu caminho.

- Entendo. E vocês brigaram por quê?

- Por nada. Somos rivais e ele me provocou de mais. Chegou uma hora que a batalha era mais de provocações do que de Pokemons. Então deixei tudo de lado.

- Provavelmente foi uma jogada inteligente. Não se deve perder tempo com essas coisas.

Dave assentiu com a cabeça, começando a sentir o suor escorrer por sua testa e por suas costas. Não sabia que conseguia mentir desse jeito, tão friamente, principalmente para um oficial de justiça. Henry tomava novas notas, dessa vez mais apressado, enquanto o menino respirava por alguns segundos.

- Relaxe já está acabando. Responda-me só mais algumas coisas Dave, você conhece a Equipe Rocket certo?

- Certo

- Como e por quê?

- Bom, os conheci na estrada de Grené para Cardo quando fui abordado por um dos seus agentes. Foi no mesmo dia em que conheci a Mindy. Ela me ajudou a escapar dele. Depois tivemos o incidente no torneio, onde eu consegui encontrar a Mindy depois dela ter sido raptada. Depois disso tive alguns encontros com membros, sempre tentando roubar meus Pokemons. Acho que isso é um problema que todos os treinadores enfrentam hoje em dia, não?

- Infelizmente – disse o detetive

- E, aproveitando que você falou sobre a Mindy, saberia me dizer onde ela está? Gostaria de falar com ela.

- Não. Ela decidiu seguir viagem com o primo e, como eu disse, não sei para onde foram. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, você esteve ótimo, não se preocupe. Você tem mais alguma coisa a relatar? Algum detalhe que eu não tenha perguntado?

- Não, acredito que é só o que sei – respondeu o menino, sem acreditar que aquilo estava de fato acabando. Fora mais fácil do que antecipara.

Henry se levantou sorrindo mais abertamente dessa vez e Dave fez o mesmo, fazendo Eevee pular para o chão. O detetive cumprimentou o Pokémon com o olhar, e esse lhe retribuiu com um sorriso. Em seguida, Dave e o homem mais velho apertaram as mãos e se despediram, mas não sem antes Henry lhe fazer mais alguns pedidos.

- Qualquer coisa que se lembrar, não hesite em entrar em contato com a polícia. A delegacia de qualquer cidade vai conseguir entrar em contato comigo. E, por favor, espere na sala de esperas em frente a UTI Pokémon. Não posso deixar que você encontre seus amigos antes de falar com eles tudo bem?

Esse último pedido pegou Dave de surpresa, mas Henry já estava abrindo a porta e o conduzindo para o lado de fora, fazendo-o virar a direita e seguir pelo mesmo corredor que viera, mas para o outro lado, deixando Mary Jane e Jake para trás. Henry o acompanhou até a sala de espera, onde Dave se despediu pela ultima vez e entrou na UTI, indo visitar Oddish. O detetive voltou para a sala de interrogatório e chamou o próximo nome: Jacob Amis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando Jake entrou na sala ele ainda tremia de nervoso. Sentiu-se preso em um cubículo apertado, sem espaço para se mexer ou respirar, mesmo que a sala fosse realmente espaçosa o suficiente. Até o posicionamento da luz ele achava estranho, como se estivesse, de algum modo, direcionada direta e intencionalmente para ele. Sua respiração era pesada e barulhenta, sua pele suava e seus passos eram curtos e hesitantes. Nem mesmo a tentativa de ser receptivo do detetive funcionou corretamente. O garoto estava visivelmente nervoso, e talvez até mesmo apavorado.

- Bom dia Jacob. Posso te chamar de Jake não é? – perguntou o detetive enquanto o menino entrava.

Jake apenas assentiu com a cabeça, tentando evitar o contato visual com o policial o máximo possível. Se o homem não fosse mais experiente, ele poderia jurar que seu interrogado tinha encontrado algo incrivelmente curioso no chão.

- Por que não se senta Jake? Fique à vontade.

O menino obedeceu sem dizer uma palavra, puxando a cadeira para trás e arrastando-a pelo chão, produzindo um alto e agudo som que faria os pelos do pescoço de qualquer um se eriçar. Ele apertou os olhos com o barulho, permitindo que calafrio percorresse seu corpo, até que finalmente se sentou, ainda fitando o piso da sala. Amistoso, Henry tentou continuar.

- Jake, não há por que ficar nervoso. Quem não deve, não teme.

Pela primeira vez o garoto levantou os olhos, encarando diretamente o detetive por alguns segundos, com olhos arregalados, antes de responder.

- Eu... Não... Não estou com medo. – Sua voz traía o que dizia.

- Que ótimo – Henry fingiu acreditar – Bom, eu só tenho algumas perguntas a lhe fazer e você está livre tudo bem? Se importa se eu gravar a entrevista?

Quando o garoto concordou, Henry continuou mais animado, confiante de que conseguiria extrair alguma coisa do rapaz, mesmo que pouca, se apenas ele prosseguisse com cautela e sensibilidade.

- Jake, porque não começa me confirmando quando você chegou e saiu de Cardo? – Uma pergunta simples e obvia deve ajudá-lo a se acalmar.

- Chegamos há três dias detetive, e saímos dois dias atrás – disse o garoto, com a voz tremula.

A expressão de Henry mudou drasticamente com a resposta. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram e ele ficou sem ação por um minuto, até que Jake voltou a falar.

- Não! Desculpe-me, calculei errado. Nós saímos de Zaffre há três dias, o que significa que chegamos há quatro. Realmente, me desculpe detetive. Eu não estou mentindo nem omitindo nada, eu realmente só calculei errado! Fui muito estúpido, eu sei! Não devia ter cometido esse erro. Me desculpe! Você acredita em mim não é? Sabe que eu estou falando a verdade não sabe? Pode perguntar pro Dave, ele vai te confirmar...

Henry não sabia se estava mais surpreso com a resposta errada do menino ou com a sua reação a ela. Erros como o que Jake cometera eram comuns em interrogatórios. A pessoa fica nervosa e começa a responder sem pensar muito, e logo depois corrige o erro. Se Henry tivesse algum motivo para suspeitar de qualquer um dos três talvez o erro fosse relevante, mas como não tinha, era algo completamente escusável. O problema é que o menino não lhe dava a oportunidade de lhe falar isso.

-... Sabe, eu fico muito nervoso e acabo começando a falar um monte de besteiras. Minha mãe sempre fala isso e meus amigos também, podem perguntar a eles. Eu não sei de nada. Desculpe inspetor, eu...

- Tudo bem Jake! Relaxa! – disparou o policial em um tom mais forte, finalmente calando o garoto. Os olhos de Jake se arregalaram imediatamente, mas Henry logo descontraiu a face e voltou a falar em um tom normal – Eu confirmei sua história com o Dave. Entendo o seu erro. É normal. Acredito em você...

Jake aliviou-se na cadeira, mas ainda tinha dificuldades em olhar para o policial. Fitou longamente a parede ao seu lado enquanto o homem mais velho suspirava e dava continuidade às perguntas.

- Quando foi a última vez que viu Casper ou Aya?

Jake parou para pensar longamente dessa vez, certificando-se de que os fatos que relataria estariam certos.

- Bom, o Casper eu vi durante a batalha do Dave. Cara muito inteligente ele, mas também me pareceu gentil. Sabe lutar muito bem e seu ginásio é incrível! Ele nos convidou para ficarmos um pouco e conhecermos as instalações. Nos mostrou também a área interna do ginásio. Depois Aya nos levou a saída comum e nos despedimos dele. Foi a ultima vez que o vi. Já Aya, bem, ela seguiu com a gente até o Centro Pokémon, inclusive quando o Dave estava tentando ligar para Cardo. Sabe, o telefone não atendeu porque o Professor estava no hospital. Loucura não é? Ai o Rusty apareceu e resolveu chamar o Dave para uma batalha. Foi muito tenso sabe. Eles não se dão muito bem o Rusty e o Dave...

- Jake, a última vez que você viu a Aya? – interrompeu o detetive – se atenha aos fatos e responda a pergunta, por favor.

- Acho que foi quando saí do campo de batalha atrás do Dave. Nem me despedi dela direito. Ela parecia... – começou o garoto, mas ao ver a expressão do detetive, ele se calou e voltou a fitar o chão.

- Você achou alguma coisa estranha na Aya durante o tempo em que esteve com ela?

- Muitas! Sabe primeiro que ela tem o cabelo verde. E ela é nova de mais para estar tão próxima do líder. Eu já estive num ginásio sabe, em Auburn, e para você chegar a ser aprendiz direto do líder demorava bastante e você tinha que ter um nível muito bom. E aqui em Zaffre eu ouvi que o líder não tomava aprendizes, o que significa que ela deveria ser especial. Mas ela parecia ser uma menina legal no fundo. Bastante nervosa, mas...

- Jake, eu só perguntei se ela disse alguma coisa estranha. O perfil dela eu já tracei com pessoas que a conheciam melhor... – a paciência do detetive começava a se esgotar.

- Mas, eu achei que agora era para falar mais sobre...

- Não, não era.

- Bom, ela não disse nada estranho senhor – disse Jake, deixando a cabeça cair mais uma vez, triste.

Henry suspirou alto olhando o menino cabisbaixo. Ele parecia ter se acalmado enquanto falava e agora apenas ficara visivelmente chateado com a reação do policial. Ele não gostava daquilo. O homem sempre fora gentil e atencioso, com bastante tato com seus interrogados. Era conhecido na policia por isso. Ainda assim, aquele garoto conseguira tira-lo um pouco do sério. Ele decidiu terminar a entrevista por ali.

- Quer saber, decidi que você não raptou nenhum dos dois – disse ele, sorrindo ironicamente para o garoto– pode ir.

- O que? Você achava que eu tinha seqüestrado eles? Mas por quê? O que eu fiz para você achar isso? Eu nem teria como...

- Eu sei! Era uma brincadeira. Pode ir, a entrevista acabou! – disse o homem, não acreditando no que acabava de ver. Como os amigos agüentavam viajar com ele era algo que nem o melhor dos investigadores descobriria.

- Ah... – disse Jake – então tudo bem. Achei que teriam mais perguntas, só isso...

- Não tem, a não ser que você tenha alguma coisa a falar... – respondeu Henry, mal podendo esperar para ver o menino fora da sala.

Entretanto o menino hesitou longamente, com o olhar fixo pela primeira vez no homem que há pouco o questionava e agora fazia curtas e rápidas anotações eu seu bloco de papel. O coração do garoto disparara e ele voltara a tremer. De repente, ele voltou a falar.

- Na verdade, eu tenho sim – disse, pegando o detetive de surpresa – Mas você tem que me prometer não contar a ninguém que fui eu quem te falou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Srta. Charlton! – Chamou Henry em voz alta, pouco depois de liberar Jake e conduzi-lo a sala de telefones, onde ele pedira para ser conduzido. Por algum motivo não queria ficar na sala de espera. O detetive ainda tentava limpar da cabeça as informações que o menino tinha lhe dado para se concentrar no próximo passo de sua investigação e de sua missão naquela manhã: a entrevista com Mary Jane Charlton.

A menina ruiva entrou e aceitou prontamente o convite que o homem fez para que ela se sentasse. Não tinha dito nenhuma palavra, mas parecia confortável em seu lugar enquanto observava o cômodo com os olhos. Se Henry não estivesse ainda perdido em seus próprios pensamentos ele diria que tinha visto a sombra de um sorriso no rosto da garota, mas ele sumiu rapidamente e o policial nunca poderia ter certeza. Decidiu iniciar.

- Srta. Charlton...

- Mary Jane, por favor – disse ela, rapidamente.

- Desculpe, Mary Jane. Como você está?

- Muito bem obrigada detetive. Como vai a investigação?

Henry estranhou a naturalidade com que a menina lidava com a situação. Normalmente os seus interrogados não reagiam tão bem à pressão de ser questionado, sobre o que quer que fosse.

- Desculpe Srta, mas não posso revelar informações sobre uma investigação em andamento.

Agora, com certeza absoluta, a menina sorria.

- Claro, que estupidez a minha. Desculpe detetive, eu deveria desconfiar...

- Não tem problema. Você já colaborou com a polícia em alguns incidentes anteriormente, estou certo?

Mary Jane abriu mais o seu sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Já estive em muitos lugares e gosto de ajudar. Sempre fui muito bem recebida pela polícia

- Muito bem, então preciso que me ajude mais uma vez. Vamos começar? Imagino que não tenha problema se eu gravar a entrevista – disse ele - Diga-me Srta, quando chegou a Zaffre e quando deixou a cidade?

- Há 6 dias. Cheguei voando no meu Pidgeot e estive lá até 3 dias atrás, quando sai com Dave e Jake.

- Certo, então chegou sozinha a cidade e saiu acompanhada. Diga-me, porque se demorou mais do que os outros, e porque decidiu acompanhá-los?

Mary Jane ponderou suas respostas por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

- Bom, demorei na cidade porque encontrei um clima agradável. Conheci Aya e achei que ela era uma pessoa interessante e que valeria a pena conhecê-la um pouco mais. Também encontrei Rusty, um treinador de Cardo, que me disse que sua prima estava a caminho da cidade e que ele a esperava, então achei que seria uma boa idéia fazer o mesmo. Conheci Mindy no torneio de Cardo e sabia que ela estava com Dave, um bom amigo meu.

- Entendo. E porque decidiu acompanhá-los?

Ah sim... – disse ela, tentando encontrar um jeito melhor de responder a pergunta. Sabia que história deveria contar, mas não sabia o quanto Dave tinha sido aberto quanto a sua relação com a garota. Na duvida, achou melhor falar meias verdades – A Mindy seguiu por algum caminho desconhecido com o primo e deixou os amigos. Por mais que o Dave não goste de admitir ele gosta dela e sente sua falta. Achei que a presença de uma amiga poderia ajudá-lo.

-Muito legal da sua parte – cumprimentou o policial, estudando o rosto da menina. Ela não dava nenhum sinal de estar mentindo. Anotando algumas coisas, ele prosseguiu.

- Mary, você disse que achava Aya interessante. Porque diz isso?

- Bom, passei pouco tempo com ela, infelizmente, então não a conheci muito bem, mas ela disse que seu irmão lhe mandou treinar com Casper, o que era bastante interessante. Para ter acesso tão direto a um ginásio o irmão dela deve ser importante no mundo Pokémon e ter contatos. E se ele é mesmo importante, não indicaria a um líder alguém que não tinha alguma coisa a oferecer. Queria ver o que ela realmente tinha de especial. Além disso, ela era durona, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil e amigável. Uma pessoa boa.

- Entendo – disse o detetive, ainda assustado com a desenvoltura da garota – então você está dizendo que ela não apresentou nenhum comportamento estranho, nem falou nada de suspeito para você?

Mary Jane estranhou o tom da pergunta e pressentiu que aquilo fora o mais próximo de uma acusação que o detetive ser permitira chegar.

- Não sei nada do desaparecimento, caso contrário seria a primeira pessoa a relatar o que sei – disse a menina, séria.

Henry a estudou por alguns minutos, em todos os aspectos que pôde. Seu cabelo ruivo chamava a atenção e combinava com o seu estilo leve e desleixado, mas a garota conseguia ainda assim parecer arrumada e até mesmo bonita para a sua idade. Ela sabia se cuidar muito bem e era bem mais inteligente do que ele esperava. Com certeza ela fora mais uma surpresa do dia. De repente, o policial percebeu que não tinha a menor idéia de como continuar a entrevista.

- Srta...

- Não precisa me chamar de Srta, já disse – a ruiva riu.

- Claro, desculpe. Mary, acho que por hoje é só, mas talvez eu precise falar mais com você, tudo bem?

- Sem problemas, ficarei feliz em ajudar no que puder. Sabe como me encontrar?

- Apenas se apresente nos centro Pokémon das cidades por que passar tudo bem? Qualquer coisa, lhe procurarei assim.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo como sempre.

- Algo mais? – perguntou Henry quando viu uma sombra de duvida de repente cruzar o rosto da menina. O seu sorriso foi gradativamente desaparecendo enquanto ela lutou consigo mesma, mesmo que por alguns segundos, para se levantar da cadeira. Mesmo assim, ela conseguiu.

- Não, nada mais – disse ela, virando-se de costa e encaminhando-se para a porta.

- Mary Jane, qualquer informação é importante. Por favor, se souber alguma coisa espero que fale.

Já com a mão na maçaneta, a garota se virou para o detetive.

- Eu sei de alguma coisa que talvez não tenha muito a ver com o seqüestro, mas que ainda assim acho que você deveria saber.

Henry assentiu com a cabeça, instigando-a a continuar.

- Você não pode contar que eu te falei isso ok? – perguntou a menina, e então voltou a se sentar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave foi chamado pela enfermeira Joy, que lhe avisou que Mary Jane o estava esperando do lado de fora da UTI. O menino se levantou e deixou Oddish sob os cuidados da mulher. Ela se mostrava otimista em relação ao Pokémon e dizia que essa tarde ele seria transferido para enfermaria regular e confirmara amanhã já receberia alta e poderia voltar à vida selvagem. O menino saíra da unidade de tratamento intensivo sorridente para encontrar uma Mary Jane aparentemente nervosa, sentada no corredor. Ela não tremia nem suava, mas apresentava um semblante sério e perdido, desfocado, com as mãos apoiadas no rosto de um modo que ele nunca vira antes. Ela demorou alguns segundos extras para perceber a presença do garoto.

- O que houve MJ? Está tudo bem?

- O que? – disse ela, se levantando rapidamente e sorrindo para o garoto – comigo? Está, claro!

- Como foi a entrevista?

- Muito bem – disse a menina – como está o Oddish?

Dave sorriu

- Está bem. A enfermeira disse que hoje mesmo ele sai da UTI.

- Que ótimo! - comemorou ela, sorrindo como sempre sorria.

Nesse momento Jake reapareceu, seguido pelo oficial que acompanha o detetive.

- Oi gente.

- Jake? – Mary Jane olhou para o menino com um misto de surpresa e não entendimento – Onde você estava? A sua entrevista foi antes da minha.

- Ah eu estava nervoso e queria falar com meus pais – disse o rapaz, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Tanto Dave e Mary Jane perceberam que tinha mais na história que o garoto contava.

- Tem certeza? O que houve Jake? – perguntou Dave.

- Nada, só o nervosismo mesmo. Nunca tinha sido interrogado pela polícia. É bastante tenso.

- Entendo – disse o garoto, ainda estranhando a reação do amigo mais novo – qualquer coisa pode falar com a gente também. Você sabe não é?

Tanto Jake quanto Mary Jane ficaram surpresos com o que Dave falara, mas ninguém ousou discordar. Jake nunca tinha sido alvo de uma manifestação direta de amizade de Dave e de repente sentiu-se estranho, enquanto Mary Jane foi surpreendida ao se incluir no termo "com a gente" que o menino falara. Ela mal conhecia Jake e já estava sendo incluída como uma de suas melhores amigas. Nesse momento, porém, o detetive Henry finalmente apareceu pelo corredor.

- Crianças, eu tenho que falar com vocês uma ultima vez, agora em grupo – a expressão do homem era séria e decida – sentem-se, por favor.

Rapidamente e sem entender o que se passava Jake, Dave e Mary Jane se sentaram nas cadeiras postadas no corredor da UTI, originalmente destinadas a pessoas que esperava noticias de seus Pokemons amados que estava em situações graves. Henry não se sentou, em vez disso caminhava de um lado para o outro na frente dos garotos.

- Vocês não foram completamente honestos comigo hoje, e não só sei disso, como também sei o porquê – o policial olhou demoradamente para cada um deles enquanto continuava a caminhar em sua frente. Os três demonstravam surpresa e espanto. Ele preferiu aproveitar-se para continuar falando. – Sei muito bem qual a direção que o Sr. e a Srta. Noah escolheram seguir. Esperava que você, como um quase namorado da garota Dave, me contasse sobre o perigo que ela corre.

Dave não sabia para onde olhar enquanto sua mente trabalhava com muita velocidade e seu coração pulava por todos os lados de seu corpo. Como o detetive sabia disso era um grande mistério, e um desastre na visão de Dave, que podia não só atrapalhar a missão de Mindy, mas ainda colocá-la em maior perigo ainda. O garoto só foi tirado desse pensamento quando percebeu que Henry, que estava visivelmente mais nervoso do que quando o entrevistara, havia parado de andar bem a sua frente e agora fitava quase com um sorriso seu Eevee, que estava mais uma vez em seu colo. O Pokémon se aconchegou em um instinto de proteção contra o corpo do treinador, o que chamou a atenção do menino para o que acontecia.

- Além disso, Sr. Hairo, estive olhando a sua ficha e conduzindo uma pequena investigação. Você saiu de sua cidade no auge das ações da Equipe Rocket pela sua área. Dizem que eles estavam atrás de um Pokémon perdido. Um Eevee de valor inestimável para eles. Soube também que teve problemas posteriores com eles, não tão costumeiros como você me relatou – Dave tremia enquanto o homem o encarava fixamente – Diga-me senhor Hairo, porque eu não deveria concluir que esse seu Eevee não é o mesmo que a Equipe Rocket procura? E porque você seria o alvo numero um de uma organização criminosa e não contaria isso a policia?

O treinador de Grené não sabia o que falar enquanto seus amigos estavam sem ar ao seu lado. Henry ficara vermelho enquanto falava e agora era uma pilha de nervos que voltara a caminhar de um lado para o outro, massageando a têmpora enquanto respirava rápida e pesadamente. O coração de Dave dava saltos enquanto ele se sentia tonto e sem saber como prosseguir. Tudo o que ele tentara esconder fora descoberto e ele não tinha a menor idéia de como. Até mesmo o fato de ele ter tido um inicio de relacionamento com Mindy o detetive descobrira. As únicas pessoas que sabiam disso eram Mary Jane, Jake ou a própria Mindy. Isso significava que ou o detetive tinha encontrado Mindy ou algum de seus amigos tinha lhe denunciado. Ele não sabia no que acreditar. Depois de cerca de dois minutos de um silencio perturbador, Henry voltou a falar.

- Senhor Hairo, não vou lhe designar uma proteção extra nem especial. Imagino que o senhor não queira ser seguido por um policial por onde for e não posso forçá-lo a isso.

Dave concordou com a cabeça, ainda estupefato.

- Mas vou lhe pedir que passe pelo posto de polícia em todas as cidades que passar daqui para frente, avisando que chegou, e que passe novamente antes de sair, dizendo para onde pretende ir. De acordo?

Mais uma vez ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ótimo. Agora todos vocês fiquem atentos, e saibam que da próxima vez que mentirem para a polícia poderão enfrentar problemas maiores por isso, entenderam?

- Tudo bem – disse Mary Jane, subitamente pálida de susto e de intimidação.

- Um último alerta – disse o policial, fixando-se sériamente no grupo de crianças amendrontadas sentadas a sua frente. O que ele ia dizer a seguir não os ajudaria emocionalmente no momento, mas poderia lhes salvar a vida no futuro – Desconfiamos de que os seqüestros tenham sido feitos com ajuda de algum agente infiltrado. Normalmente a Equipe Rocket trabalha assim. Porém Casper vivia sozinho e a única pessoa que tinha acesso facilmente a ele era Aya, o que nos leva a considerá-la uma forte suspeita.

- A Aya? Impossível! – disse Mary Jane, mas o detetive não lhe deu muita chance de continuar.

- Na verdade eu não devia estar contando isso para vocês, mas como ela os conheceu é possível que apareça de novo em seu caminho. Principalmente pelo fato de a Equipe Rocket estar procurando por você, Dave. Mas o fato é que não temos noticia de seu paradeiro, e seqüestros duplos não é um procedimento comum quando se trata da Equipe Rocket. Já a possibilidade de um agente infiltrado se encaixa perfeitamente. E ela era uma das poucas pessoas com acesso suficiente ao Casper. Não posso lhes dar muitos detalhes, mas vocês já pegaram o recado: Se a virem, tomem bastante cuidado, ok? E não deixem de nos avisar.

Ainda em choque, os três concordaram com a cabeça mais uma vez, e, em seguida, Henry girou nos seus calcanhares, chamou o oficial que lhe acompanhava com um gesto da mão e desapareceu pelo corredor, deixando os três amigos perplexos, assustados e surpresos. As informações eram muitas e as possibilidades maiores ainda. Tudo o que eles tinham combinado não dizer fora descoberto e tudo o que eles planejavam fazer talvez tivesse que ser mudado. Pelo menos, por um lado, Dave se sentiu aliviado de poder continuar sua jornada sem um policial atrás de cada passo seu, mas ainda assim a descoberta das intenções de Mindy representava um problema que ele não esperava encontrar. Não apenas agora a garota teria mais problemas e pessoas dispostas a atrapalhá-la e impedi-la de conseguir o que quer, Dave descobrira que talvez não pudesse confiar em um de seus dois amigos. Além disso, era possível que uma nova ameaça estivesse tomando forma na pessoa de Aya, que estava desaparecida e poderia muito bem estar seguindo cada passo do grupo desde Zaffre. Tomado de uma súbita raiva, o menino olhou para os lados para ver os rostos inexpressivos e paralisados de seus companheiros de viajem, e em seguida levantou e seguiu rapidamente em direção a recepção. Eevee pulou de seu colo e o seguiu rapidamente, acompanhado por Mary Jane e depois por Jake, alguns passos atrás.

- Ei! – disse a menina, mas Dave não respondeu.

O menino de Grené pediu a chave de um quarto livre para um e a enfermeira Joy lhe deu uma, sem fazer mais perguntas. A expressão de seu rosto dizia por si só que ele já enfrentara a quantidade limite de perguntas naquela manhã. Quando entendeu o que se passava, Mary Jane e Jake correram em sua direção.

- Dave, o que está acontecendo? Porque você vai mudar de quarto? – os dois falavam juntos e pareciam desesperados, mas Dave não falou uma palavra sequer e, em vez disso, se dirigiu para o quarto que divida com Jake.

Abriu a porta com um estrondo, ainda sobre os protestos desesperados dos outros dois. O único que não dizia nada era Eevee, que apenas o observava com tristeza. O menino pegou todos os seus pertences e se virou para sair novamente do quarto, dando de frente com Mary Jane que estava logo atrás dele. Sem se desculpar, ele abriu caminho e voltou ao corredor, logo entrando em um quarto mais ao fundo do prédio do centro e se trancando lá dentro. O único que o alcançara antes dele se isolar fora Eevee.

- Dave, abre a porta! Fala com a gente – dizia Mary Jane, sem saber o que fazer diante da situação inesperada.

- Isso Dave! Fala com a gente! O que aconteceu? Explica para gente, por favor! – Dizia Jake, também bastante perturbado.

Nada, entretanto, fez com que o menino saísse de seu quarto naquela manhã ou ao menos respondesse aos apelos dos amigos, que até mesmo ameaçaram abandoná-lo ali e seguir viagem. Eventualmente os dois desistiram de bater e deixaram o menino em paz, algo pelo que Dave agradeceu profundamente. Acima de tudo, ele precisava pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No Quartel General da Equipe Rocket, Jack discou o numero de contato do supervisor G e esperou enquanto a chamada era completada. Jody estava no banho e tinha pedido que ele se encarregasse de entregar as novidades ao seu superior daquela vez, pois ela precisava relaxar e pensar. Disse que não demoraria, mas o homem sabia que era mentira. Sua parceira gostava de longos banhos, principalmente quando precisava pensar. Não se surpreenderia se entrasse no banheiro e a encontrasse na banheira, relaxando. Sua imaginação foi interrompida quando a voz mecanizada do supervisor se fez ouvir.

- Agente Jack, eu imagino que tenha o novo relatório sobre o garoto Hairo e nosso Eevee, sim?

- Isso mesmo senhor – respondeu o homem, satisfeito. Tinha noticias relativamente interessante.

- Bom, o grupo sofreu uma mudança desde a última vez que checamos. Parece que a garota Noah se separou do grupo, o que pode vir a ser um problema no futuro. Entretanto, por enquanto nada de importante mudou.

- Entendo. Isso pode ser um problema sim, mas acho que agimos bem e a tempo. Com sorte tudo dará certo. – complementou o semblante escuro no videofone – Algo mais?

- Sim, claro. Eles estão no Centro Pokémon logo após o rio entre Zaffre e Celadon. Devem seguir viagem ainda hoje, ou talvez amanhã.

- Talvez amanhã? Porque razão eles passariam mais de um dia em um Centro Pokémon no meio da estrada? – supervisor parecia surpreso, e Jack sorriu. Sabia que tinha informações relevantes.

- Parece que eles foram interrogados pela polícia sobre o desaparecimento do líder de Ginásio de Zaffre senhor. Aparentemente a polícia desconfia de que nós estamos por trás disso.

O supervisor pareceu pensar por um momento antes de continuar e Jack ficou calado, observando e esperando.

- Muito bom Jack, isso é uma informação nova. Vou checar porque nosso informante na polícia não nos alertou disso antes. Imagino que seja o mesmo detetive que cuidou do caso do Professor Noah, não é?

- Exatamente senhor. Então quer dizer que nós estamos mesmo por trás desses seqüestros também? – O agente Rocket já suspeitava fortemente de que a polícia estava na trilha certa, mas não tinha tido nenhuma informação quanto a novos seqüestros.

- Só houve um seqüestro Jack, que não lhe concerne. Apesar disso, seu alvo parece ter sido envolvido, então não vejo mal em lhe informar que sim, nós seqüestramos o velho Casper. Não ouse comentar disso com ninguém mais, a não ser Jody, e se contente em receber apenas essa informação. Não lhe direi mais nada – o tom de seu comandante estava ligeiramente irritado e Jack percebeu que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia forçar o assunto, mas ainda havia uma coisa lhe incomodando.

- Entendo senhor, mas a questão é que a aluna do líder também está desaparecida. Houve mais de um seqüestro, não?

- Sei que ela sumiu, mas não Jack, foi somente um seqüestro. Não me peça para lhe explicar mais, não ouviu o que acabei de dizer?

- Desculpe senhor – o tom de Jack foi submisso e ele abaixou a cabeça, compreendendo que talvez fosse melhor ficar de fora dessa questão. Agradeceu pelo fato de Jody ter ido tomar banho e não estar ali. Ela com certeza insistiria em saber mais. Depois de tomar um minuto para processar todas as informações que recebia, o supervisor G resolveu continuar.

- Eevee já demonstrou alguma coisa extraordinária?

- Não exatamente Senhor, pelo menos não nos foi passado nada.

- Muito bem, da próxima vez, pergunte – o tom do supervisor continuava firme e forte o que fez Jack entender que aquela era uma ordem direta e importante. Não poderia esquecê-la. Por um momento, voltou a desejar que Jody estivesse ali com ele. O supervisor continuou – alguma idéia do paradeiro da menina Noah?

- Não senhor. Aparentemente ela seguiu viagem com o seu primo, Rusty Noah, mas não sabemos para onde foram.

- Bom, não deve ser nada de importante, mas descubram.

Jack assentiu com a cabeça antes de continuar.

- Aparentemente uma nova integrante segue com Dave. Mary Jane Charlton, a vencedora do torneio de iniciantes de Cardo. Seu time consiste em um Ponyta e um Pidgeot.

- Interessante – disse o superior, em tom pensativo – investigue um pouco mais sobre essa garota também. Use de todas as nossas fontes. Caso alguém aqui de dentro não queira lhes dar informações, diga-lhes o meu codinome. Vocês não imaginam como uma única letra pode abrir portas. Boa sorte.

E com isso o supervisor G desligou o telefone.


	3. Capítulo 3: As Raízes da Confiança

**Capítulo 3 – As Raízes da Confiança**

Dave pretendia passar o dia inteiro em seu quarto, recluso e refletindo sobre o que acontecera aquela manhã. Uma série de informações que ele fizera os amigos prometerem não contar à polícia vazaram e por mais que os policias pudessem ter descoberto a maioria delas de outra maneira, eles não poderiam saber do romance entre ele e Mindy a não ser que alguém que soubesse os tivesse contado, e a lista de pessoas que tinham essa informação era bastante curta. Jake os vira se beijando no quarto deles, Mary Jane os viu de mãos dadas e Dave lhe contou todo o resto, Mindy obviamente sabia e possivelmente Rusty tivesse tido acesso a essa informação através da morena. Os dois últimos, entretanto, não estavam no raio de alcance da polícia e a confirmação de Dave eram as perguntas feitas pelo detetive Henry sobre o paradeiro deles. A polícia não sabia onde eles estavam e, até o interrogatório de Dave, não sabiam o que eles faziam. O que significava que um de seus dois amigos não era digno da confiança que depositava neles.

Sua primeira suspeita fora contra Mary Jane. A ruiva era a candidata número um não apenas por discordar de Dave durante o café da manhã, mas também por ter se juntado recentemente ao grupo. Agora que parava para pensar, Dave percebeu que muito pouco sabia sobre a menina alegre, descontraída e descolada que adotara como amiga. Desde o primeiro encontro, nas finais do torneio de iniciantes, a menina havia sido tão calorosa, receptiva e aberta, então o rapaz nunca tivera motivos para considerá-la menos do que uma amiga. Afinal, ela se candidatou a ajudá-lo nas buscas por Mindy, uma menina que ela nem ao menos conhecia e ainda passou uma enorme quantidade de tempo com Dave enquanto faziam sua busca. Ela também tinha se provado bastante inteligente, além de ser uma grande treinadora, com habilidade no campo de batalha. Mas, além disso, ela era um verdadeiro mistério. Ele não sabia nem quantas insígnias ela possuía. O pensamento de quão pouco a conhecia era assustador, mas pior era o medo de estar errado e cometendo uma grande injustiça contra uma pessoa boa, honesta e acima de tudo, querida.

O problema era que, se seguisse por esse lado e tomasse como pressuposto que estava errado sobre Mary Jane, ele teria que desconfiar de Jake, um garoto que, apesar de bastante esperto e inteligente era apenas um garoto. Dave julgava conhecê-lo bem, mesmo que durante a viagem os dois não tenham se aproximado como Mindy havia feito. O garoto parecia ter um grande carinho pela menina e ele lembrou que não havia hesitação no tom de Jake quando ele se ofereceu a acompanhá-la em sua missão suicida, mesmo que isso significasse abandonar Dave e Eevee por sabe lá quanto tempo. Ainda assim ele não podia imaginar que aquele garoto pudesse traí-lo. Sua índole se mostrara quase impecável durante a viagem e ele sempre fora prestativo e até carinhoso. Tinha um sério problema quanto ao controle de nervos e tendia a falar de mais, mas nunca demonstrou dificuldades de entender uma situação séria. Além de ter praticamente concordado instantaneamente com Dave quando ele pediu para que não falassem de Mindy. Por mais que o garoto quisesse falar alguma coisa, Dave duvidava que ele gostaria de prejudicar Mindy desse jeito.

Eevee subiu no colo do garoto deitado e se aninhou como fazia costumeiramente quando seu treinador se mostrava pensativo ou triste. O menino começou a acariciá-lo gentilmente sem lhe dirigir nenhuma palavra, ainda perdido em seus próprios pensamentos quando a raposa marrom lhe surpreendeu e lambeu carinhosamente o seu rosto. Dave piscou e levou a mão automaticamente onde o Pokémon havia lhe lambido, acariciando levemente a pele no lugar e então olhou para o amigo deitado em seu peito com um fraco sorriso no rosto.

- Pois é, Eevee, acho que só posso confiar inteiramente em você.

- Uee... – respondeu o Pokémon em um tom fraco e triste.

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando Dave ouviu batidos na sua porta e suspirou. Acreditou que Mary Jane e Jake tivessem desistido de tentar falar com ele. Naquele momento os dois já deveriam ter raciocinado qual fora o motivo do garoto ter se refugiado ali e deveriam entender que ele não queria falar com ninguém. Ainda assim, após de cerca de um minuto onde Dave ignorou as batidas, ele ouviu uma voz inesperada do lado de fora.

- Dave – dizia a voz da enfermeira Joy, fazendo o menino se sobressaltar – Estou passando para avisar que acabei de transferir o Oddish para a enfermaria normal e ele já está consciente. Se você quiser vê-lo, já pode tudo bem? Desculpe o incomodo.

O menino de Grené levantou-se imediatamente e correu para a porta, girando a chave duas vezes para destrancá-la e cumprimentar a enfermeira. De repente o menino se sentiu ávido para sair do quarto em que se prendera e distrair a sua cabeça com outros assuntos que não deixavam de ser importantes. Seria a primeira vez que falaria com o Pokémon com quem ele vinha se preocupando desde a noite anterior. A mulher de cabelos rosa lhe indicou a direção da enfermaria geral e sorriu ao lhe dizer que ele seria o único Oddish que o menino encontraria por lá.

Sem perder tempo o menino se encaminhou a passos largos com Eevee em seu encalço até a sala que ela indicara. Abriu as portas duplas da entrada e passou por elas rapidamente, já procurando o Pokémon de planta. A sala era incrivelmente ampla e nem parecia caber dentro do edifício que, de fora, parecia tão pequeno e simples. Uma série de pequenas camas confortáveis se espalhava pelas fileiras coladas às duas paredes principais que se estendia por mais de dez metros. Uma dupla de Chanseys patrulhava as camas passando pelos Pokemons e avaliando o estado de suas recuperações enquanto tomavam notas em suas pranchetas de metal. Dave não demorou a encontrar quem procurava mais para o fundo da sala, logo após um pequeno Slowpoke que parecia dormir pacificamente. Entretanto o menino hesitou antes de iniciar contato. Estivera tão preocupado com o estado de saúde de Oddish que esquecerá que o Pokémon provavelmente nem o reconheceria, já que não teve muitas chances de vê-lo. Dave teria que se explicar, dizendo que fora ele quem ateara fogo na parte de cima de seu corpo e era o provocador do incidente que o colocara no hospital para começar. Ele nem ao menos sabia como começar quando percebeu que Eevee tomara a dianteira e já havia subido na cama de Oddish, que parecia bastante assustado.

- Uee, eevee uee! – dizia a pequena raposa marrom, que parecia tentar iniciar uma conversa com Oddish e explicar o que estava acontecendo. Quando o Pokémon indicou Dave com a cabeça, o menino percebeu que talvez fosse um bom momento para se apresentar.

- Olá – disse ele, timidamente – meu nome é Dave e fui eu quem te trouxe aqui. Como você está se sentindo?

Oddish olhou longamente para Dave sem esboçar nenhum tipo de reação. A planta parecia bastante perdida e, acima de tudo, triste, e não dizia sequer nenhuma palavra. Seus pequenos olhos vermelhos piscaram suavemente e Dave pensou tê-los visto se encher d'água antes dele virar de costas para o garoto e fechá-los. O menino sentiu-se desanimado. Eevee imediatamente voltou a tentar falar com Oddish com empenho e Dave torcera para que seu amigo conseguisse convencer Oddish de que Dave não queria o seu mal. Ainda assim, Oddish não respondeu, permanecendo imóvel, de costas para o garoto. Dave decidiu que era a sua vez de tentar.

- Olha Oddish, eu não sei o que o Eevee está lhe falando, mas eu tenho que lhe pedir desculpas pessoalmente. Eu juro que não imaginava machucar você daquele jeito e essa nunca foi a minha intenção e, desde então, eu só quis ajudar você. Trouxe você até aqui o mais rápido possível e estive do seu lado sempre que pude. Eu sei que você não me conhece, mas eu acho que se você me der uma chance, podemos ser bons amigos...

O Pokémon planta interrompeu o discurso de Dave se virando rapidamente para ele, com uma expressão que misturava raiva e tristeza. Não havia duvidas de que o Pokémon estava chorando enquanto tinha dado as costas para o treinador, mas agora ele parecia estar sendo lentamente controlado pela raiva. Oddish olhou o menino a sua frente dos pés a cabeça, avaliando-o e depois se virou para Eevee, falando pela primeira vez.

- Oddish! Oddish! Oddish, Od!

- Eev, ueev!

- Oddish, odissh! Odiish!

O tom do Pokémon de planta parecia resignado e revoltado, e Eevee parecia não conseguir acalmá-lo, por mais que tentasse. Enquanto isso a angustia de não entender o que estava sendo dito torturava Dave que permanecia sentado ao lado da cama de enfermaria, tentando entender pelas expressões e tom de voz o caminho que o dialogo tomava. Ele podia não entender como ou porque, mas uma coisa ele sabia: Oddish não estava nem um pouco feliz. Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos de uma aparentemente fervorosa discussão entre os Pokemons, Oddish se virou novamente de costas para o garoto e Eevee deixou a cabeça cair.

- O que ele disse Eevee? O que está acontecendo?

Eevee pulou para o colo de Dave e pegou com suas patas dianteiras uma Pokebola do cinto do menino, antes de tentar passar ao seu treinador o que Oddish dissera.

- Uee, ueevee! – disse ele, apontando para a Pokebola e balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Ele não quer ser capturado? – disse Dave, voltando a olhar para Oddish, que continuava a lhe dar as costas – Mas eu nunca disse que iria capturá-lo. Eu só queria ajudar ele a melhorar!

- Eevee, uee – respondeu o Pokemon, levantando os ombros. Aparentemente Eevee tentara falar isso ao Pokémon de planta, mas ele parecia não acreditar em suas palavras.

- Pois bem – agora Dave voltava a encarar as costas de Oddish, certo de que o Pokemon ainda o ouviria, mesmo que não quisesse responder – Então está decidido. Oddish, as Chanseys devem ter lhe avisado que você deve sair daqui amanhã de manhã, então eu vou esperar e te acompanhar até o lugar em que te encontrei, para que você possa encontrar novamente os seus amigos. O que acha disso?

Eevee sorriu no colo de Dave, mas Oddish não respondeu a proposta do garoto, mantendo-se imóvel, de costas, fingindo dormir.

- Bom, quem cala consente – concluiu o garoto, levantando-se decidido – Vou pedir a enfermeira que me avise quando você for liberado.

Com isso Dave rumou para fora do quarto, fingindo satisfação consigo mesmo. A decepção com o tratamento que recebera de Oddish, porém fora um balde de água fria em suas expectativas de poder se distrair com alguma coisa de todos os problemas que o cercavam. Ele esperava encontrar um novo amigo naquele Pokémon, mas tudo o que encontrara fora ressentimento e desconfiança. O menino não podia culpar inteiramente a pequena planta, porque sabia que as coisas não deviam estar fazendo muito sentido em as cabeça naquele momento. Em um momento ele estava descansando tranqüilamente em baixo da terra, no seguinte ele está em chamas e desmaiando, para acordar em um lugar estranho, cheio de máquinas e humanos. Ele tinha motivos para desconfiar do garoto, mas, ainda assim, ele estava errado. Naquele momento Dave percebeu que ele estava em uma situação parecida com a que o Pokémon recém curado enfrentava. Ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para desconfiar de seus amigos, mas, será que estava errado?

Ele encontrou com Mary Jane saindo de seu quarto enquanto se voltava para o seu. Ela ficou estática no corredor olhando para o menino, que continuou em sua direção e parou bem a sua frente. Os dois se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer.

- Dave, olha, você tem que ouvir a gente... – começou a menina, mas ele levantou a mão, interrompendo-a. Sua expressão não era mais de raiva ou desentendimento, portanto ela obedeceu.

- Eu sei que tenho que ouvir vocês, mas agora não tudo bem? Amanhã a gente conversa, pode ser? Eu preciso ajeitar as coisas na minha cabeça...

- Mas Dave...

- Não insiste MJ, por favor. Eu não quero acreditar que vocês contaram alguma coisa, mas agora minha cabeça está rodando ok? Desculpe.

A menina se deu por vencida, suspirando e concordando com a cabeça. Em seguida, tentou manter a conversa. Não queria que o clima entre os dois ficasse mais pesado do que já estava.

- Como está o Oddish?

- Ele está bem e acordado, mas não quer falar comigo. Está com medo de que eu vá capturá-lo, acho.

- Nossa, que pena. E eu que já estava até contando que você ia ficar com ele...

- Seria legal, mas não tem problema. Eu prometi que amanhã vou levá-lo de volta para o lugar onde o encontrei.

A ruiva sorriu verdadeiramente, olhando com admiração para o garoto a sua frente. Ela esquecera esse jeito de Dave de querer concertar as coisas.

- Isso é muito legal Dave.

- Valeu. Eu também preciso dar uma caminhada sozinho. Depois a gente pode seguir viagem.

A menina não contava em ter que esperar até pelo menos a metade do dia seguinte naquele centro Pokémon no meio da estrada, mas ficara contente em saber que o garoto planejava seguir viajem com eles, portanto, decidiu aceitar o plano dele. Dave continuou a andar, se despedindo da menina com um singelo sorriso desanimado e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto. No meio do caminho mudou de idéia e resolveu ir à sala de telefones para fazer uma ligação que ela já deveria ter feito há algum tempo.

Seguiu pelo corredor e passou pelo saguão de entrada, acenando educadamente com a cabeça para a enfermeira Joy que lhe sorria do balcão enquanto organizava sua mesa. Entrou então no salão de videofones e sentou-se na primeira máquina que encontrou, discando imediatamente o número de casa. Dave tentou se lembrar exatamente da última vez que falara com seus pais e percebera que deixara passar tempo de mais sem dar noticias. Eles provavelmente estariam preocupados. Martha atendeu a ligação como de costume e abriu um sorriso contagiante ao ver a imagem do filho do outro lado da tela.

- Dave, Eevee! Mas que surpresa maravilhosa! Nós já estávamos ficando muito preocupados filho. Como vocês estão?

- Estamos bem mãe – disse o garoto, enquanto Eevee sorria e acenava com a pata para a tela. Ver a mãe de novo fez com que o garoto percebesse o quanto sentia falta dela e de seu carinho constante. Poucas vezes ele se sentira sozinho como sentia-se agora e poder falar novamente com os pais era quase revigorante – e vocês, como estão?

- Estamos bem, meu filho, muito bem. A fazenda vai muito bem e seu pai até mesmo conseguiu dar um pequeno aumento para o nosso ajudante. E felizmente as perguntas sobre você parecem diminuir. Há muito tempo não tocam no assunto.

Dave levou isso como um sinal positivo. Na pequena cidade de Grené um assunto pequeno podia tomar conta da vida das pessoas por muito tempo e saber que a sua partida, que coincidiu com uma seqüência de eventos estranhos envolvendo a Equipe Rocket estava finalmente sendo esquecida. Era a primeira boa notícia que recebia em relação a Equipe Rocket em muito tempo. Além disso, indicava que seus pais provavelmente estavam cada vez mais seguros em casa.

- Que ótimo! Isso me deixa até mais tranqüilo.

- Pois é, por aqui agora só se fala no seqüestro do Professor em Cardo. Você o conhece não é meu filho? Sabe como ele está?

- Conheço sim, mãe, ele está melhorando. Falei com o laboratório ainda ontem, mas por favor, não comente isso com ninguém ok? Finja que não sabe de nada e que não tem nada a ver com isso – O menino sabia que podia confiar plenamente em sua mãe e que ela era uma pessoa de coração bom, mas como a maioria das pessoas na cidade, ela se envolvia nessas conversas e dar informações de mais poderia ser perigoso.

Naquele momento o garoto ouviu o barulho da porta de casa sendo aberta e pouco depois ouviu a mãe cumprimentar o pai, avisando-lhe quem estava no telefone. Jonathan apareceu imediatamente, ainda suado e sujo do dia de trabalho, mas claramente feliz por rever o filho.

- Oi pai! – Cumprimentou o garoto, abrindo ainda mais seu sorriso. Precisava de conselhos, e ninguém melhor que eles para lhe ajudar naquele momento em que se sentia perdido. Lembrou-se que foi seu pai que sugeriu que ele seguisse para Cardo no inicio de sua jornada e, pelo que Dave podia lembrar, aquela fora a melhor decisão que ele já tomara até então.

- Dave, como está? Olá Eevee – cumprimentou Jonathan.

- Estou bem pai. Não tenho enfrentado muitos problemas ultimamente – mentiu Dave, para não alarmar os pais por enquanto. Logo, porém, pretendia desmentir essa história.

- Que ótima notícia. Por aqui as coisas parecem ter se acalmado também. Onde está agora?

- Estou no caminho de Celadon pai, em um centro Pokémon. Acho que no máximo semana que vem estarei lá – Dave deu sua resposta sorridente e tranqüilo, mas o rosto de seus pais mudou assim que a ouviram. Rapidamente eles ficaram sérios e trocaram um olhar preocupado. – Por que? O que houve?

- Filho então você acabou de sair de Zaffre não é? – perguntou seu pai, tenso.

Dave ficou surpreso por ver que seu pai havia estudado cuidadosamente o mapa de Kanto e o carregava praticamente em sua mente, mas, principalmente, por não ter antecipado que ele fizesse isso. Sempre fora um homem cuidadoso, inteligente e atento e com certeza devia acompanhar a jornada do seu filho o melhor que podia, mesmo que Dave não mantivesse contato muito constante. Rapidamente Dave entendeu o porque da mudança de expressão de seus pais.

- Pois é, acabei de passar por lá, alguns dias atrás. É mais ou menos sobre isso que queria conversar com vocês. Preciso de ajuda.

Jonathan e Martha Hairo puxaram uma cadeira e sentaram-se lado a lado em frente ao telefone, ouvindo atentamente o relato de Dave sobre os últimos dias. Ele lhes contou tudo, até mesmo sobre o seu inicio de relacionamento com Mindy, noticia que fez sua mãe suspirar e seu pai guardar um sorriso para ele, enquanto Dave continuava a história com pressa sem dar espaço para interrupções desnecessárias. Há muito tempo não era tão honesto com alguém e não se abria daquele jeito. Quando finalmente chegou ao questionamento policial e as descobertas que a polícia fizera os dois adultos pareciam concentrados e pensativos.

- E então? O que eu faço? Será que foram mesmo os meus amigos que contaram alguma coisa? Se sim, quem foi? Se não, como que a polícia sabe? E como eu posso continuar fugindo da Equipe Rocket se eu não confio em quem está do meu lado? – As perguntas eram feitas com certo tom de desespero e Martha foi rápida em parar o garoto.

- Dave, se acalme e respire. Você precisa pensar direito antes de tomar conclusões como essa. Suas suspeitas têm muito pouco fundamento!

- Como assim? – disse Dave, surpreso. Não esperava que seus pais lhe dissessem isso.

- Filho, eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas agora não há muita coisa que você possa fazer para provar o que você está dizendo.

- Mas ninguém sabia que eu estava com a Mindy mãe, e o policial ficou sabendo disso como?

Dessa vez foi o pai do garoto que continuou – Dave, você chegou a Zaffre sem esconder isso de ninguém não é mesmo? A enfermeira da cidade pode ter notado assim como muitas outras pessoas que estavam no Centro Pokémon. E o policial com certeza conversou com todos eles antes de vir falar com vocês. Nada impede dele ter conversado com você já sabendo disso...

Dave não tinha realmente pensado por esse lado, mas ainda assim, alguma coisa não se encaixava.

- Mas pai, se ele já sabia, por que ele não comentou nada comigo quando me interrogou? Por que ele fingiu não saber de nada?

Jonathan parou por alguns segundos para pensar, mas Martha fora mais rápida em responder a pergunta do filho.

- Ora Dave, ele podia estará querendo retirar o máximo de informação de você e ver a sua reação. Queria exatamente saber se você confirmaria o que você já sabia para que então ele pudesse confiar em você. Obviamente isso não aconteceu. Você precisa ser mais cuidadoso filho, você mentiu para a polícia!

- Sua mãe está certa, Dave. Existem milhões de motivos e possibilidades para que o policial descobrisse tudo isso sem que fossem os seus amigos a lhe contar. E você não devia ter pedido que eles mentissem por você, nem mesmo pensado em mentir sozinho. Mentir para a polícia nunca é uma jogada inteligente e você deu sorte de não ter problemas maiores por isso. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição...

Dave ficou calado por alguns segundos refletindo sobre tudo o que seus pais lhe falaram, sem saber como responder. Teria ele acusado injustamente os amigos? Se sim, devia-lhes muitas desculpas. Mas algo ainda parecia estranho. Os pais tinham lhe dado argumentos plausíveis e inteligentes, mas por algum motivo ele ainda não estava convencido. Ainda não se sentia bem em saber que a polícia sabia de tudo aquilo.

- Olha filho, eu sei que é difícil, mas você não pode começar a desconfiar de seus amigos assim, ou pode acabar sozinho. E sozinho você é um alvo muito mais fácil. Você precisa relaxar e deixar isso para trás. A ajuda da polícia provavelmente é algo muito bom e me deixa até mais tranqüila – dizia sua mãe. Dave ouviu tranqüilamente, preferindo omitir a sua suspeita de que a Equipe Rocket tivesse alguém infiltrado nas forças policiais. Não podia comprovar isso e só serviria para deixar a mulher mais preocupada.

- Eu não sei mãe, preciso pensar. Amanhã prometi ao Oddish que o levaria de volta ao lugar onde o encontrei e feri, e acho que vou sozinho para pensar. Depois eu converso com o Jake e com a MJ.

- Isso é uma ótima idéia filho – concordou Jonathan – você precisa se acalmar e se distrair. Sem contar que fico realmente orgulhoso de ver como você trata os Pokemons, mesmo que não somente os seus...

- Obrigado pai, se bem que seria bem legal ter um Pokémon de planta no time – disse Dave, sorrindo.

- Seria, mas não vão lhe faltar oportunidades. O que você não quer é um Pokemon que não queira estar com você...

- Eu sei.

- Bom, eu imagino que deva estar na hora do jantar – disse Martha, um pouco emocionada – acho que você tem que ir não é?

Dave nem tinha visto a hora passar enquanto falava com seus pais e só agora percebia que estava com muita fome. A noite caíra e ele não tinha nem percebido.

- Sim, mãe. Acho que vou comer mesmo. Muito obrigado por tudo ok? Estou com saudades.

- Nós também filho – disse a mulher, enxugando uma lágrima que caia. Despedir-se era sempre um momento emocional para ela.

- Ah mãe, não precisa chorar não é? – dizia Dave, que nunca sabia o que fazer quando isso acontecia. Jonathan passou um braço pelo ombro de sua mulher e apertou de leve, enquanto ela ria de seu filho sem jeito.

- Quando você tiver um filho você vai entender... – disse ela.

- Se cuida garoto – disse o pai, sorridente.

- Vocês também. Amo vocês – e com um aceno de mão ele desligou a ligação, sentindo-se mais leve e contente.

Na saída perguntou a enfermeira se poderia comer em seu quarto e ela, a contra gosto, acabou aceitando. Ele não se sentia confortável com a possibilidade de encontrar MJ ou Jake e se sentar com eles, mas também não se sentiria bem entrando no refeitório e sentando-se em outra mesa propositadamente, deixando claro que ainda estava com raiva, quando, na verdade, estava apenas confuso. Então comeu com Eevee em seu quarto e logo dormiu, descansando de um dia que fora incrivelmente parado e cansativo ao mesmo tempo. Desligar a sua cabeça por algumas horas era tudo o que o garoto queria no fim daquela noite.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Dave sentiu-se refrescado e descansado. Deitara-se cedo, portanto acordou sozinho, por voltas das oito da manhã, sem muitas dificuldades. Aos poucos foi vencendo o que lhe restava de sono e de preguiça, se levantou, lavou-se, trocou de roupa e se encaminhou ao salão de entrada do Centro Pokémon, ainda vazio. Parou no balcão e cumprimentou a enfermeira Joy, que o recebera, como sempre, com um sorriso acolhedor.

- Bom dia Dave, como vai?

- Muito bem, obrigado. Como vai o Oddish enfermeira?

- Ele está ótimo e pronto para ser liberado. Apliquei uma ultima dose da pomada contra as queimaduras ontem antes dele dormir, e logo irei até lá liberá-lo. Gostaria que eu lhe avisasse?

- Na verdade, queria ir junto enfermeira. Prometi que iria levá-lo de volta ao lugar onde o encontrei, mas não sei se ele confia muito em mim. Tenho medo que fuja e acabe se perdendo.

A mulher de cabelos rosa sorriu ainda mais abertamente para ele, se juntando a lista daqueles que o cumprimentavam pela sua atitude aparentemente gentil e fora do comum. Aquilo já estava ficando até ficando cansativo para o menino, que não via nada mais justo a fazer do que o que ele se propusera. Fora ele quem causou tudo aquilo, logo deveria se certificar de reparar o dano da maneira que pudesse. Será que tão poucas pessoas fariam isso como todos diziam? Ele preferia não acreditar nisso.

A enfermeira concordou quanto a avisá-lo antes de liberar Oddish e disse que havia tempo para que ele ao menos tomasse café da manhã, então Dave agradeceu-lhe e se encaminhou para o refeitório. Para a sua surpresa, apesar de ainda ser antes das nove da manhã, Jake e Mary Jane já estavam lá comendo juntos, aparentemente conversando sobre o restante da viagem. Dave suspeitou que eles tinham acordado cedo de propósito para encontrá-lo antes que ele saísse, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Seu humor estava consideravelmente melhor do que no dia anterior, e ele se sentia disposto a conversar com os amigos. Eles fitaram o garoto do momento em que ele entrou até ele se encaminhar na direção da mesa deles, olhando com o que parecia um leve sorriso para os amigos. Tinham esperado muitas possíveis reações do garoto, mas até Mary Jane teve de admitir que aquela não era uma delas.

- Bom dia! Posso me sentar com vocês? – A expressão de Dave era uma mistura de ansiedade e nervosismo. O menino temia qual a resposta eles poderiam ter a essa repentina mudança de atitude. Entretanto os dois concordaram com a cabeça, ainda surpresos e sem palavras. Aproveitando a chance, ele voltou a falar – Olha, eu preciso falar com vocês. Na verdade, me desculpar. Eu posso ter exagerado na minha reação ontem e eu deveria ter ao menos conversado com vocês...

- Concordo – disse Jake, mostrando um pouco de ressentimento, mas dando espaço para o menino continuar.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, acho que tudo isso em pouco tempo mexeu um pouco com a minha cabeça e eu não estava pensando direito. De qualquer jeito não quero ficar arrumando desculpas para o modo como eu agi. Isso não tem nada a...

- Está bem, Dave, a gente entendeu – disse Mary Jane, sorrindo como sempre – você está parecendo o Jake falando e eu sei que tem mais coisa ai. Desembucha.

Jake não conteve uma pequena risada com o comentário da ruiva, que aos poucos ia conquistando a confiança do garoto mais novo. Olhando novamente para Dave, agora mais aberto a ouvir o que o garoto tinha a dizer, ele teve que concordar com a amiga.

- Pois é, Dave. Fala logo...

Dave não conteve um sorriso ao perceber que seus amigos o haviam perdoado quase instantaneamente e que provavelmente não haveria muitas discussões sobre o ocorrido, mas, ainda assim, ele sabia que não podia fugir do assunto que o trouxera ali.

- Vocês são de mais, sabiam? – disse ele, procurando as palavras certas para continuar até a parte mais delicada da conversa.

- Nós sabemos, agora continua – disse MJ, ainda sorrindo.

- Bom, como vocês perceberam o detetive Henry acabou descobrindo um monte de coisa a meu respeito, e olha que eu nem faço parte da investigação, mas o mais importante é que ele descobriu tudo o que eu tinha combinado com vocês de não falar...

- Eu sei – disse a ruiva – eu disse que não era uma boa idéia mentir para a polícia. Mas eu não acredito é que você achou que nós tivéssemos contado. A polícia tem mil jeitos de descobrir essas coisas Dave.

- Eu sei, me desculpe, eu errei mesmo – Dave sentiu-se envergonhado - Mas é que teve uma pequena informação que eu não pensei que a polícia pudesse ter sem que vocês tivessem contato...

- O que? Que informação? – disse Jake, curioso como de costume.

- Que eu e a Mindy tínhamos uma relação um pouco além da amizade – disse ele.

- Mas fui eu quem disse isso para eles! – disse MJ, fazendo Dave sobressaltar-se.

- O que? – disse ele, sem acreditar – como assim?

- Bom, eles me perguntaram porque eu decidi me juntar a vocês e eu disse que como você a Mindy estavam começando a ser um pouco mais do que amigos quando ela foi embora, eu achei que você podia precisar de uma amiga. Mas eu não disse para onde a Mindy tinha ido embora. Mantive a história que a gente combinou...

Dave sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha e de arrependimento. Ele não imaginara que isso poderia ter acontecido. Em momento nenhum a idéia de que ele não pedira para que eles escondessem o relacionamento dos dois lhe passou pela cabeça. De fato, não fazia sentido esconder isso, pois essa informação, sozinha, não tinha utilidade nenhuma para a polícia. Apenas unida a informação de que Mindy estava indo de encontro a Equipe Rocket é que ela podia ser interessante, e eaquela informação eles poderiam ter conseguido por outros meios, apesar de ele ainda não saber como.

- Nossa, MJ, eu nem pensei que... – Dave não sabia o que falar, nem conseguia olhar diretamente para o rosto da garota, mas ela não deixou de sorrir por um segundo.

- Pois deveria ter pensado senhor Hairo. Mas eu te entendo. Tem um monte de coisa acontecendo. Uma hora você ia pirar...

Dave sorriu, sem saber o que falar, e ficou olhando para a garota por um longo tempo enquanto ela comia seu café. Jake foi quem o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Bom, então agora que o Dave não está mais maluco, será que a gente pode começar a pensar em sair daqui? Esse Centro Pokémon está começando a me cansar.

Nesse momento, a voz da enfermeira Joy se fez ouvir da entrada do refeitório atrás deles.

- Dave, quando você quiser vir...

- Estou indo enfermeira, obrigado – disse Dave antes de se voltar para Jake – Olha só, temos mesmo que falar disso. Depois do alerta de ontem, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia seguirmos por essa estrada. O detetive disse que podemos estar sendo seguidos...

- Mas por onde... – começou Jake, mas Dave parou-o com um sinal de sua mão e continuou a falar.

- Olha, eu ainda quero ir para Celadon e não vou sair da rota que a Mindy traçou, mas a idéia de ir voando para lá já começa a parecer mais interessante.

Mary Jane sorriu abertamente enquanto Jake paralisou-se na cadeira, olhando estaticamente para Dave.

- A gente conversa melhor quando eu voltar ok? Mas por enquanto, essa é a minha opinião...

O garoto mais velho olhou para Mary Jane significativamente e ela entendeu que aquele era um sinal para que ela conduzisse essa conversa com Jake enquanto Dave estivesse fora. O menino pressentia que o mais novo ainda tivesse algumas coisas a dizer e eles já haviam perdido tempo demais, de modo que, assim que voltasse ao centro Pokémon, provavelmente na hora do almoço, eles deveriam seguir viagem o mais rápido possível.

Oddish foi liberado ainda de mau humor, muito preocupado e pouco falante. Pegou a estrada andando lado a lado com Dave, mas não dizia uma palavra sequer e nem direcionava o olhar ao humano. Tivera algumas dificuldades no primeiro passo, mas se recuperara bem e depois de alguns minutos voltou a andar com desenvoltura. Por vezes o seu rosto demonstrava preocupação e até mesmo uma ponta de medo, mas Dave fingia não perceber nada e apenas acompanhava a pequena criatura até o lugar de onde ela fora tirada. As únicas palavras ditas serviam para indicar por onde seguir e mais ou menos quanto tempo lhes restava de viagem. Dave se preocupava que se demorassem muito o sol poderia causa problemas a pequena planta, uma vez que ela tinha hábitos noturnos e acabava de se recuperar de um problema sério com queimaduras mas, mesmo com o calor, ele não reclamou nem mostrou sinais de sentir qualquer tipo de dor ou incomodo, então o menino nada fez.

Aproveitou o tempo em silencio para acariciar Eevee e trocar algumas idéias com ele. Era incrível como o fato de ter resolvido em parte os seus problemas com seus amigos o deixava mais leve e menos preocupado, mas a verdade é que aquilo era um sentimento falso. A cada passo que dava em sua jornada mais sentia o perigo o cercando por todos os lados e ele temia a vez em que ele não conseguisse escapar. Ele nunca se sentira assim antes. E ainda existia um outro problema, que apesar do menino não gostar de admitir, ainda ocupava espaço no fundo de sua consciência. A decisão de confiar em seus amigos tinha sido tomada sem nenhuma prova concreta que os defendesse, exatamente pela falta de provas que os acusassem. A suspeita, porém, não conseguia sumir de sua cabeça, e ele não conseguia entender o porquê. Talvez estivesse ficando paranóico.

Depois de uma hora de caminhada eles cruzaram o rio, onde Dave insistiu que parasse pelo menos para beber água e lavar o rosto, mesmo sob os protestos do apressado Oddish. Depois ele teve que começar a prestar muita atenção em busca do grupo de árvores que eles tinham pretendido usar como acampamento, duas noites atrás. Só após de mais de uma hora de caminhada Dave viu o chão marcado pelo fogo, perto das árvores que com certeza teriam lhe servido como abrigo aquela noite, caso toda a confusão de Oddish não tivesse acontecido. O menino percebeu que o buraco de onde o pequeno Pokémon pulara ainda estava bastante remexido, mas já começava a se disfarçar na terra e grama em volta. Ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado que quando chegassem ao lugar o grupo de amigos do Pokemon de planta já tivessem migrado para outro lugar, o que tornaria impossível devolvê-lo ao seu grupo, mas ele ficou mais aliviado ao perceber que o lugar ainda estava infestado de plantas que Jake tinha confundido com ervas naquela noite. Esboçando um sorriso que Dave interpretou como alivio, a pequena planta caminhou até um ponto especifico da grama e soltou um alto e sonoro chamado.

- Oddiish!

Rapidamente as plantas presas ao chão começaram a vibrar, aumentando de força aos poucos até que saltassem da terra e se revelassem, todas com uma expressão que se perdia entre a surpresa e a felicidade com a volta do amigo, misturados aos susto de ver Dave e Eevee ali novamente. Sem hesitar, todos se apressaram a se agrupar em volta do amigo que tinha sido ferido para lhe dar as boas vindas e Dave não pode deixar de perceber que o Pokemon mais rápido se aconchegou carinhosamente contra o corpo do Oddish recuperado. Imediatamente Dave percebeu que aquela devia ser a namorada do Oddish, o que explicava o seu medo de ser levado para longe como um dos Pokemons de Dave. Instantaneamente o menino sentiu um aperto no coração, lembrando-se de como é ruim ser forçado a se separar de quem se gosta e ele entendeu os sentimentos da planta, até mesmo perdoando-o pela grosseria. No final, não era a falta de confiança que ele tinha em Dave que o impedia de seguir com o menino. Naquela hora, Dave sentiu que devia se despedir, mas não sem antes deixar um recado para o grupo de Pokemons que ainda o olhava com desconfiança pelos cantos dos olhos.

- Se vocês deixarem, eu gostaria de dizer algumas coisas! – disse ele em voz alta, calando aos pouco as vozes dos Pokemons ali. Todos se viraram para ele, sem entender, e ele continuou – Eu entendo que vocês têm que se proteger e cuidar uns dos outros, e acho isso muito legal. A lealdade é um traço muito importante. Sei também que a maioria dos humanos não ligaria para isso e provavelmente iria querer capturar um de vocês. Eu não seria humano se não tivesse essa vontade, mas o exemplo de lealdade de vocês me fez perceber que talvez não seja esse o caminho a se seguir. Eu quero pedir desculpas a todos vocês pelo transtorno que causei, principalmente ao Oddish que eu feri e a sua companheira, que deveria estar morrendo de preocupação. Muito obrigado por terem confiado em mim para ajudar o amigo de vocês e aqui estou para provar que vocês fizeram bem, e que nem todos os humanos são tão egoístas quanto seus instintos os mandam ser. Fiquem bem e continuem assim. Foi um prazer.

Eevee olhava seu treinador com admiração quando ele terminou de falar e deu as costas para o grupo de Oddishs, voltando-se na direção da estrada. Ele tentava conter os olhos marejados quando ouviu um chamado atrás de si. Quando se virou, viu o mesmo Oddish que ferira. Ele não sabia como distingi-lo dos outros, mas sabia que se tratava dele. O Pokemon baixou a cabeça respeitosamente na direção do garoto e suas plantas quase tocaram o chão. Dave entendeu aquilo como um agradecimento pelo que ele havia feito.

- Não há de que, amiguinho. Eu só concertei a besteira que fiz...

A criatura olhou para ele sorrindo e voltou ao seu grupo, mas assim que Dave deu um passo em direção a estrada, outra coisa aconteceu. Um pequeno Oddish, um dos menores do grupo, adiantou-se na direção do garoto, com pressa e tremendo de nervoso. Dave olhou-o de cima a baixo, esperando ver o que ele fazia, mas o Pokémon simplesmente encarou-o com um olhar que ele não soube decifrar. Ele deu mais um passo, ameaçando virar-se, mas o pequeno Oddish gritou ao vê-lo fazer isso. Todo o resto do grupo estava absorto no mais absoluto silencio. Sem saber o que fazer, Dave resolveu tentar falar com o Pokémon.

- O que foi pequeno? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?

O Pokémon balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Então por que não posso ir embora?

Não houve resposta. Dave não sabia como prosseguir e olhou para Eevee procurando ajuda. A pequena raposa entendeu o recado e adiantou-se para falar com a pequena criatura.

- Eevee, ue, ueeve...

- oddish, oddish odd!

- Uee! – exclamou Eevee, surpreso. Ele se virou para seu treinador e deu um pulo, tocando com o nariz em uma das Pokebolas vazias do garoto. Dave entendeu quase que de imediato.

- Ele quer seguir viagem comigo?

O menino não podia fingir que não estava surpreso. O resto do grupo de Pokemons de planta também prendeu a respiração, também surpreendidos pela escolhe do menor de seus integrantes. Ele hesitou, mas ao ver que nenhum dos amigos do pequeno Pokémon se intrometeu, sacou uma Pokebola vazia, sem acreditar em sua sorte. O pequeno olhou-o com curiosidade e ele ficou inseguro por um instante.

- Você tem certeza? – disse. Eevee sorria ao seu pé.

Oddish balançou positivamente a cabeça, arrancando mais um sorriso do rosto do garoto incrédulo. Ele então lançou a pokebola, que foi ao ar ao som do suspiro de apreensão do resto do grupo. Ela bateu na cabeça do pequeno Oddish, que parecia surpreso, e o encobriu em uma luz vermelha, atraindo-o para dentro de si e se fechando. Imediatamente a bola vermelha e azul começou a vibrar com força e Dave não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Oddish deveria estar cooperando e não lutando contra a Pokebola. Ela vibrou por mais um instante até que voltou a se abrir, voltando para a mão de Dave e deixando Oddish livre e aparentemente irritado.

- Oddish! Oddish! Odd! – gritava ele, dando leves saltos e balançando a cabeça, aparentemente indignado. Eevee parecia confuso.

- Uee?

- O que houve? Achei que você queria que eu te capturasse! – exclamou o menino, perdido.

- Oddish! – exclamou o Pokemon, acenando positivamente com a cabeça mais uma vez. Dave não conseguia entender o que o pequeno queria, mas Eevee aparentemente tinha obtido alguma dica, pois entortara a cabeça para o lado com uma expressão de confusão, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Oddish continuou.

- Odissh! Oddish ó!

Eevee ouviu com atenção e pareceu entender. Dave, ainda perdido, olhava para o amigo esperando uma resposta. Quando a raposa finalmente olhou para seu treinador, ela tinha um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Piscou para ele e deu um passo a frente, postando-se a alguns passos do Pokémon de planta e flexionou seus joelhos, como se estivesse pronto para atacar. Não foi preciso muito mais do que isso para Dave entender.

- Você quer batalhar! – concluiu ele, sorrindo também. O Pokémon de planta concordou com ele e voltou a encarar Eevee – Então está ótimo! Eevee, vamos começar essa com um ataque rápido!

Mal Dave terminou de falar e seu Pokémon já era um borrão que atingiu Oddish antes mesmo que ele pudesse esboçar uma reação. O Pokémon de planta sentiu o golpe e foi jogado para trás, mas se levantou e voltou a encara Eevee.

- Muito bem, ele é durão – disse Dave em voz baixa, sorrindo. Com tudo que tinha na cabeça, esquecera-se o quão bom pode ser a adrenalina de uma batalha – Eevee, ele não vai agüentar muitos mais desses. Continue!

Oddish, dessa vez, tinha uma estratégia para se proteger e antes mesmo que Dave terminasse de ordenar o movimento de seu Pokémon, começara a se balançar, lançando uma enorme quantidade de pó amarelo pelo ar a sua volta. Quando Eevee se pôs em movimento, fatalmente cruzou a cortina de pó criada pelo oponente, que também sentiu o impacto do ataque de seu oponente. Oddish foi lançado para trás, mas levantou-se mais uma vez, enquanto Eevee olhava assustado para o próprio corpo.

- Eevee, o que houve?

A pequena raposa marrom sentiu-se estranhamente dura e fixa, com bastante dificuldade de se movimentar. Era como se todos os músculos do seu corpo ficassem rígidos e contraídos, tornando-se muito difícil de realizar qualquer tipo de movimento. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Foi a vez de Oddish sorrir. Rapidamente ele se agitou novamente, e dessa vez Dave viu um par de raios vermelhos saírem dos olhos da pequena planta e fazer Eevee brilhar enquanto o menino via partículas de energia saírem de seu corpo imóvel e se dirigirem diretamente ao seu oponente através dos raios.

- Eevee, você tem que lutar contra essa paralisia! Ele está sugando sua energia!

O Pokémon de planta sugava cada vez mais energia de Eevee, absorvendo-a e se fortalecendo novamente, preparando-se para seguir o combate. Dave não sabia como proceder enquanto Eevee parecia com bastante dor, apesar de não conseguir nem ao menos mover a boca para gritar. A expressão de agonia de seu amigo começava a deixar o menino cada vez mais desesperado. Até que, de repente, o Pokémon conseguiu gritar.

- EEEVEEEE! – berrou ele, e caiu no chão, agoniado. O ataque de absorver de Oddish fora interrompido e ele se balançava sorrindo, cheio de energia, enquanto Eevee jazia no chão, sentindo dores. Para a pequena planta, aquela luta estava praticamente terminada.

- Eevee você está bem? – perguntava o treinador, muito preocupado com seu amigo, que não lhe respondia.

Apesar da dor, Eevee começou a perceber algumas coisas que iam mudando aos poucos. Primeiramente conseguiu gritar de dor. Em seguida, seus músculos que deveriam estar paralisados se dobraram para que ele caísse no chão. Agora, ele conseguia se contorcer de dor. Aos poucos, sentia-se normal novamente, e, quando Oddish veio correndo em sua direção preparado para acabar com a luta usando um ataque de investida, ele deixou o adversário se aproximar, sem esboçar reação. Assim que estava a uma distancia segura, Eevee saltou para ficar de pé e usou os dentes para morder a planta em cima da cabeça de Oddish. Pego de surpresa, o Pokémon perdeu o equilíbrio e ficou preso pela boca da pequena raposa, que respirava triunfantemente. Dave, vendo a pequena oportunidade que tinha, não perdeu tempo.

- Muito bem. Jogue-o para o alto e use a calda de ferro!

Eevee obedeceu e com um forte movimento de cabeça lançou seu oponente no ar. Em seguida, girou o corpo e acertou-o com sua calda brilhando, acertando-o em cheio no bulbo e lançando-o contra o grupo de árvores ali perto. Dave, ainda muito ligado na ação, lançou imediatamente a Pokebola vazia, acertando o Pokémon em pleno ar, antes que se chocasse com os troncos. Dessa vez, ela nem ao menos vibrou, capturando o alvo sem dificuldades. Tanto ele quanto Eevee suspiraram aliviados, sorrindo finalmente um para o outro.

- Foi uma boa luta Eevee. Você está bem?

- Uee – concordou Eevee com a cabeça, mas ainda olhando para seu próprio corpo procurando os sinais da paralisia que ainda deveriam estar ali.

- Eevee, tem certeza? Você passou no meio de uma cortina de um forte pó paralisante e ficou paralisado por alguns instantes. Como não continua assim? – perguntou o menino, estranhando. Seu Pokémon, entretanto, apenas voltou a olhá-lo e sorriu, como se aquilo fosse normal. Dave teria insistido no assunto se não tivesse reparado no olhar triste do grupo de Oddish que ainda estavam observando o humano que acabara de capturar um de seus amigos.

Sem hesitar, o garoto pegou a Pokebola com seu novo Pokémon e liberou-o. Ele teve dificuldades de ficar em pé, ainda sofrendo os efeitos da batalha e da captura, mas logo se equilibrou e olhou para seu novo treinador, sorrindo.

- Bem vindo ao grupo amigo. Agora acho que você deveria se despedir da sua família. – disse Dave, apontando com a cabeça para o grupo de Pokemons de planta que teria que dizer adeus a um de seus integrantes. Para a surpresa do garoto, o pequeno Oddish pulou em seu colo e acariciou seu rosto com suas folhas antes de se voltar para o restante de Pokemons. Dave não pode conter um sorriso.

Depois de uma despedida emocionada, Dave voltou para a estrada com mais uma Pokebola cheia no cinto. Agora que parava para pensar, aquele momento era de fato especial. Era a primeira vez que completava seis Pokemons em seu time ao mesmo tempo. A partir de agora, qualquer Pokémon que capturasse seria imediatamente transportado para o laboratório em Cardo. Instintivamente, o garoto sorriu. Ao menos uma boa notícia ele tinha para comemorar.

Quando chegou ao Centro Pokemon mais uma vez, encontrou Mary Jane e Jake sentados no refeitório, esperando os últimos minutos antes de o almoço ser servido.

- Oi Dave, porque demorou? Não contava em almoçar aqui, mas agora não faz sentido pegar a estrada sem comer – disse Mary Jane – Achou o resto dos Oddishs?

- Achei, e capturei um! – disse o menino, sorridente

- Que ótimo! O mesmo? – disse Jake

- Claro que não! Se fosse para capturar aquele eu não tinha voltado até lá não é Jake?

O menino corou, percebendo a besteira que havia falado. Dave e Mary sorriam.

- Eu já conto mais, agora vou deixar o Oddish com a enfermeira para ela cuidar dele enquanto a gente almoça. Acho que não o feri muito na luta, mas já que estamos aqui...

- Tudo bem – concordou Mary Jane.

- Eevee, você vem comigo – chamou Dave, fazendo com que seu Pokémon pulasse em seu ombro como de costume.

Juntos eles se encaminharam para o Hall de entrada e encontraram a enfermeira Joy com o seu sorriso habitual, atrás do balcão. Eles esperaram ela terminar de dar uma série de ordens complicadas a uma dupla de Chanseys que estavam ao seu lado e, em seguida, virou-se para os garotos.

- Olá Dave, como posso ajudá-lo?

- Enfermeira, eu gostaria que alguém desse uma breve olhada no Oddish que eu capturei agora. Ele não está muito ferido, mas como vou ficar para almoçar, achei que fosse uma boa idéia.

- É uma ótima idéia Dave. Parabéns pela captura. Se deixar a pokebola aqui, é só passar de novo depois de comer que ele estará novo em folha – disse a mulher, rindo levemente do trocadilho. Dave também sorriu, mas voltou a ficar sério quando falou novamente.

- E outra coisa. Enquanto lutávamos, o meu Eevee foi atingido por uma onda de esporos paralisantes, mas agora está bem. Isso é normal?

A enfermeira pousou seu olhar profissional por um segundo no Eevee no ombro do garoto e o examinou, fazendo com que o Pokémon se encolhesse levemente. Depois ela voltou a encara o menino.

- Ele me parece bem Dave. O pó não deve ter surtido muito efeito, só isso.

- Mas ele ficou todo paralisado logo após o contato. Não conseguia nem falar. Aos poucos foi recuperando o movimento sozinho...

A enfermeira voltou a olhar para Eevee, dessa vez com o cenho franzido de curiosidade. Esse comportamento não era normal, pelo menos não em Eevees. Ele não devia se curar da paralisia sozinho. Estendeu a mão automaticamente para o Pokémon, mas assim que o fez, tanto raposa como treinador recuaram drasticamente. Quando ela reparou, seus olhos estavam assustados.

- Quer saber. Às vezes foi só impressão – disse Dave, defensivamente – Quando sairmos, eu pego o Oddish. Obrigado enfermeira.

E com pressa, o menino voltou para dentro do refeitório, acariciando seu Pokémon, que ainda tremia de nervosismo.

- Está tudo bem Eevee, fica tranqüilo – disse Dave, acalmando-o.

Quando se sentou a mesa com os amigos, os dois olharam para ele e perceberam sua expressão de preocupação, assim como o nervosismo de Eevee. Ambos perguntaram imediatamente o que tinha acontecido e Dave se preparava para lhes contar, mas parou no meio do caminho, olhando-os no fundo dos olhos e se lembrando dos últimos dias. Decidiu então desconversar.

- Nada. Não foi nada – disse ele. E eles preferiram não insistir.


	4. Capítulo 4: A Universidade

**Capítulo 4 – A Universidade**

Dave e Mary Jane subiram com facilidade nas costas de Pidgeot, segurando-se em suas penas coloridas com cuidado para não machucá-lo. Jake, por outro lado, olhava ansiosamente para os amigos do chão, arrependo-se profundamente de ter cedido à discussão e aceitado voar nas costas do pássaro. Tremia de medo dos pés a cabeça.

- Vamos Jake! Ninguém vai te deixar cair! – disse MJ, enquanto o garoto engolia em seco.

- Jake, a gente vai perder muito tempo assim – disse Dave, surpreendendo a si mesmo. Quem falava esse tipo de coisa era a Mindy e não ele.

- Eu... pensando bem sabe...eu acho que prefiro ir cavalgando na Ponyta. Ela também é rápida... – disse Jake, com a voz fraca.

Mary Jane bufou, lembrando-o que eles já haviam falado sobre isso e que o Pidgeot era a sua melhor opção, mas o garoto mais novo continuou com os pés grudados no chão, incapaz de se mover. Seu corpo paralisara de um jeito que Dave por um momento lembrou-se da agonia estampada no rosto de Eevee em sua luta contra Oddish. Voltou a acariciar o Pokémon, que agora estava dentro de sua mochila, apenas com a cabeça para fora. Como o amigo curara-se sozinho da paralisia ele não sabia explicar e aquilo estava o torturando por dentro. O pensamento, porém, foi afastado quase imediatamente quando ele teve uma ideia que poderia resolver o seu problema imediatamente.

- Jake, eu vou te ajudar – disse Dave, sacando uma de suas Pokebolas – Oddish, vai!

- Dave, como você vai me ajudar com o Oddish?

- Simples, ele vai usar o chicote de cipó e te colocar aqui em cima. Depois ele vai subir e usar o cipó como cinto de segurança. Que tal?

Jake pareceu surpreso com a engenhosidade do plano do menino, mas Mary Jane percebeu que a ideia tinha uma pequena falha.

- Dave – sussurrou ela, tentando não deixar Jake escutar. Para a sua surpresa, o menino mais velho não a deixou terminar, respondendo-lhe também em sussurros.

- Pode deixar MJ. Confia em mim.

Enquanto Jake olhava feliz para Oddish, contente por ter tido o seu problema resolvido, Dave deu uma ordem rápida, que apagou o sorriso do rosto do menino quase instantaneamente, mas ainda assim, tarde de mais para que ele reagisse. Jake esquecera que um Oddish não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de aprender a técnica do chicote de cipó.

- Oddish, pó do sono!

A pequena planta deu um pequeno salto e balançou suas folhas, lançando uma cortina densa de esporos soníferos na direção do menino que, poucos segundos depois, caia no chão em um estado de sono profundo que se aproximava ao coma. Quando ele acordasse, estaria seguro em terra novamente, mas em Celadon.

- Você é um gênio – riu Mary Jane, vendo o amigo mais novo estirado no chão em o que parecia ser um sono tranquilo – Pidgeot, vamos!

Dave recolheu Oddish de volta à Pokebola e Pidgeot levantou voo, pegando o adormecido Jake com uma das suas longas patas, e ganhando altura. Dessa vez o pássaro foi tão alto que Dave sentiu até mesmo pressão em seus ouvidos, causada pela diferença na pressão do ar em uma altura tão grande. Comparado com o voo até Celadon, os poucos quilômetros do acampamento até o Centro Pokémon a alguns dias atrás pareciam um passeio relaxado e sem pressa. Dessa vez, Dave se agarrava com força a cintura de Mary Jane a sua frente com uma das mãos e com a outra segurava a pelugem colorida do pássaro enquanto via a terra mover-se a baixo deles a uma velocidade incrível.

- Prepare-se Dave, vamos cortar a barreira do som! – gritou Mary Jane, para assombro do garoto.

- O que? – disse ele, mas, no exato momento, ele ouviu um imenso barulho como se tivesse acabado de quebrar uma parede invisível a sua frente. Quando Mary Jane lhe respondeu ele ficou boquiaberto.

A menina virou o rosto para trás e mexeu a boca, enquanto ele conseguia ler em seus lábios a frase: "Bem legal não é?". Poucos segundos depois, o som chegou aos seus ouvidos enquanto a menina já fechava a boca e se virava para frente. Em reflexo, ele se agarrou com mais força a Pidgeot e abaixou a cabeça, com medo até de falar. O menino não esperava que o voo chegasse a esse ponto e estava quase sem ar de tão apavorado. De repente desejou estar adormecido como Jake, e percebeu que aquele era seu castigo por enganar o amigo. Poucas vezes se arrependera tanto de alguma coisa.

Isso durou, porém, apenas alguns minutos, pois logo em seguida Pidgeot diminuiu gradativamente a velocidade a um ponto em que ele estivesse próximo a de um voo normal de avião. De acordo com Mary Jane, em mais alguns minutos eles estariam em Celadon e Dave deixou o queixo cair mais uma vez. A viagem a pé ainda duraria cerca de cinco dias de forte caminhada. Pidgeot a fazia em menos de 30 minutos.

Logo Dave conseguiu observar uma enorme coluna de montanhas no horizonte, e bem a frente deles estava uma imensa cidade, com prédios altos e construções para todos os lados. A única cidade daquele tamanho que Dave vira era Zaffre e, ainda assim, não tivera a vista privilegiada que possuía agora. De cima, Celadon era majestosa. Em um ponto próximo ao centro da cidade ele viu um imenso prédio com globos vermelhos, imitando o topo da cabeça de um Gloom, a evolução imediata de Oddish, e deduziu que ali era o ginásio. Com tudo o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente, era bom pensar em algo tão trivial e ao mesmo tempo importante como uma nova insígnia.

Pidgeot sobrevoou o centro da cidade enquanto Mary Jane olhava para baixo, assim como Dave, observando a cidade. Depois de alguns minutos, enquanto o garoto ainda estava maravilhado com os topos dos prédios abaixo de seus pés, Mary Jane avistou um grande prédio com o enorme "P" vermelho. Pidgeot se direcionou a ele e pousou no heliporto da cobertura, apoiando Jake com leveza no gelado chão de cimento. Dave e Mary Jane desceram com um pulo e o menino tropeçou ao chegar ao chão, não conseguindo manter-se em pé. Suas pernas ainda tremiam descontroladamente e Mary Jane não conseguiu não rir.

- Bom, eu vou ali embaixo pedir uma maca para o Jake e, aparentemente, uma cadeira de rodas para você Dave. – riu-se a menina.

Dave olhou-a, sorrindo levemente da brincadeira.

- Não vou precisar, mas vai mesmo. Eu fico aqui cuidando do Jake – disse ele, ainda sentado no chão onde caíra, claramente assustado.

Rindo, a ruiva desapareceu pela porta de acesso, recolhendo seu Pidgeot enquanto entrava no prédio.

Minutos depois a ela passou novamente pela porta, acompanhada de uma enfermeira Joy, uma Chansey e uma maca para carregar Jake. Dave já conseguia se por de pé e estava agora ao lado de Jake, respirando mais calmamente apesar de ainda estar andando de um lado para o outro. Eles colocaram o menino mais novo na maca enquanto a enfermeira Joy fazia questão de lembrar que aquele tipo de atitude não era recomendável e que humanos não deveriam ser expostos aos ataques dos Pokemons. Dave sabia, entretanto, que aquele era o tipo de conselho que todo médico daria, mesmo que os riscos fossem mínimos. Ele viveu numa fazenda por boa parte da sua vida, lidando com diferentes Pokémons e estando exposto a todo o tipo de reação, passando diariamente por situações que os médicos consideravam pouco aconselháveis. Não desprezava o trabalho dos especialistas em saúde, mas aprendera com seu pai que se o mundo obedecesse a todos os conselhos médicos ele evoluiria muito mais lentamente.

Algumas horas depois o garoto vindo de Auburn acordou assustado em uma das camas de tratamento de Pokemons e viu Dave e Mary Jane sorrindo para ele. Ele fica estático e seu queixo vai caindo gradativamente a medida que Dave explica tudo o que aconteceu e o porque de o menino estar deitado numa cama de hospital. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar.

- Você usou o pó do sono em mim?

- Calma, Jake. A enfermeira disse que você vai ficar bem – explicou a ruiva, ainda sorrindo.

- Mas, você usou pó do sono em mim?

Dave revirou os olhos enquanto o menino continuava em estado de choque. Dave pensara em ignorar os protestos do menino até que eles cessassem, mas assim que pensou duas vezes reconsiderou. O problema é que já era tarde de mais.

- Eu não acredito! Você usou pó do sono em mim! Porque você fez isso, Dave? Porque? Qual o seu problema? Eu estou no hospital agora está vendo? A enfermeira Joy teve que falar que eu vou ficar bem para você descobrir. Você não sabia o que podia acontecer! Já pensou se eu tenho alergia? Eu tenho alergia a um monte de coisa que você não sabe está bom? Eu podia estar bem pior! Podia ter caído no chão e batido a cabeça, quebrado um osso, já pensou? Uma vez eu quebrei o meu pulso, quando era menor sabe e doeu para caramba Dave, muito mesmo! Eu fiquei meses com ele para...

- Já entendi! Já entendi – explodiu Dave, vendo mais um dos ataques histéricos e falantes do menino – Me empresta a Squirtle para ela te ajudar a ficar mais calmo vai...

Jake ficou estático com a reação do amigo e Dave aproveitou para continuar, agora mais calmo.

- Olha, eu sei que não foi a melhor solução, mas pensa bem, você não teve que ver o vôo até aqui. A gente sabe que você não queria. Eu só te ajudei! E para sua informação eu sabia que não ia te fazer mal porque a Equipe Rocket já usou desse truque na gente e você ficou bem. Relaxa ok?

Jake ficou quieto, raciocinando as palavras do amigo enquanto Mary Jane arregalava os olhos.

- A Equipe Rocket já usou?

- Longa história – disse Dave, voltando-se novamente para o amigo mais novo – Desculpa, mas era o melhor jeito de virmos para cá.

- Ok, deixa para lá – disse Jake, ainda um pouco ressentido – quando que eu posso sair daqui?

- Agora mesmo – disse MJ – a enfermeira disse que você só precisava acordar para ser liberado. Já pegamos dois quartos e colocamos as suas coisas lá.

- Obrigado - Jake levantou-se da cama e ficou de pé, se espreguiçando – sabe, até que não foi ruim dar uma descansada depois do almoço.

Todos riram enquanto se encaminhavam para fora da enfermaria e se dirigiam aos seus quartos para se acomodar melhor. Dave e Mary Jane sentiam que deveriam provavelmente estar mais animados para enfrentar o ginásio da cidade, mas, por algum motivo, os dois pareciam estar mais animados com todas as possibilidades que a cidade oferecia do que realmente enfrentar a líder do que parecia ser um ginásio especialista em Pokemons de Planta. De qualquer maneira, Jake havia dormido por algumas horas e o dia já estava se encaminhando para o fim, portanto eles deveriam esperar até o dia seguinte para começar a explorar tudo o que a cidade tinha a oferecer.

Dave resolveu ir treinar no centro de treinamento que o prédio possuía, subterrâneo como os grandes prédios costumavam possuir, enquanto Jake e Mary Jane foram conversar com treinadores e até mesmo com a própria enfermeira Joy sobre o que a cidade possuía e possivelmente conseguir um mapa do lugar. Era muito interessante o jeito que Mary Jane viajava, parando para realmente ver as cidades em que passava. Agora que o menino parava para pensar, a única cidade em que realmente conhecera durante a viagem fora Brass e isso porque ficou lá durante mais tempo para participar de um torneio. Nunca explorara nenhuma cidade que não oferecesse outro atrativo se não um ginásio ou torneio de Pokémon. Por alguns momentos, ele chegou a se arrepender de tantas oportunidades perdidas.

Dave relembrou de sua passagem por todas as cidades enquanto exercitava seus Pokemons e suas respectivas técnicas de batalha para que elas não caíssem em desuso. Por mais que não estivesse tão empolgado em relação ao ginásio de Celadon isso não significava que não deveria estar preparado. Não havia motivos para não acreditar que aquela seria a mais difícil batalha até então e ele decidiu trabalhar em cima dessa hipótese, deixando cada um de seus Pokemons no melhor estado possível antes de deixá-los descansando com a Enfermeira Joy. O rapaz dedicou uma atenção e cuidados especiais no treinamento de Oddish. Descobriu que ele pode ser resistente e duro na queda, mas que parecia ainda ser muito novo e não estar completamente desenvolvido. Sabia as técnicas básicas como os ataques com diferentes tipos de pó, além do ataque absorver, investida e outras técnicas comuns, mas não possuía nenhuma força especial ou qualidade que chamasse atenção. Ele claramente ainda estava em desenvolvimento e Dave sentiu gosto em ver que teria um belo trabalho com aquele pequeno Pokémon no tempo futuro. Apesar disso, Haunter com certeza foi o que exigiu mais da paciência do treinador. O fantasma se recusava a praticar os exercícios que o garoto ordenava, voando pelo centro e pregando peças nos outros Pokémons, não só de Dave, mas de outros treinadores. Botou um Ivysauro para dormir no meio de uma batalha de treinamento, fazendo Dave acordá-lo a força com Poliwag e também assustou um Jigglypuff de tal forma que a treinadora teve de para o treinamento e voltar para o quarto. Obviamente, ela parou para insultar Dave antes de tomar o elevador.

Apesar de tudo, quando o relógio bateu a meia noite o menino resolveu encerrar a noite e voltar para o quarto para dormir, afinal o dia seguinte prometia ser bastante diferente da rotina. Deixou os Pokemons com a enfermeira, com a exceção de Eevee, e voltou para o quarto esperando descobrir o que Jake e Mary Jane haviam planejado para o dia seguinte, mas se decepcionou ao ver Jake já adormecido. Sem muitas outras opções, ele silenciosamente se lavou e deitou-se na cama de cima do beliche como de costume. Não percebera que estava tão cansado até ali, as o menino adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, ou assim pareceu para Dave, o rapaz ouviu um som estridente como um alarme. Eevee despertou com um pulo e assustou o garoto que rapidamente se levantou para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou em volta e percebeu que o quarto estava mais claro do que estava alguns minutos atrás, mas a luz ainda estava apagada. Uma luz que não deveria estar ali cruzava as cortinas da janela e iluminava o ambiente apenas o suficiente para o garoto entender que o som vinha de um pequeno relógio redondo na mesa de cabeceira ao lado de Jake. Logo em seguida as mãos do menino mais novo se esticaram da cama e desligaram o aparelho e ele se levantou se espreguiçando. Dave olhou duas vezes no relógio antes de ter certeza do que lia nele. Não fazia sentido nenhum. Não era para ser tão cedo, afinal, ele tinha acabado de ir dormir. E ainda mais, por que o despertador estava tocando tão cedo?

- Jake, são seis da manhã! – disse ele, deixando-se cair deitado na cama novamente enquanto Eevee bocejava e esfregava os olhos com as patas.

- Eu sei, está na hora da aula – a voz do garoto ia crescendo em animação enquanto ele se levantava.

- Que aula Jake? Você endoidou?

- Não Dave, vamos! A aula do professor Carvalho começa as sete e a universidade fica há vinte minutos daqui!

O garoto de Grené voltou a abrir os olhos ligeiramente assustado com a animação do amigo. Ele não acreditava que o garoto estivesse falando sério, mas, aparentemente, o aspirante a pesquisador Pokémon não estava de brincadeira.

- Vamos Dave. Você sabe que se fosse o Bruno ou a Lorelai que estivessem aqui você estaria que nem louco atrás deles...

Dave teve que concordar que se qualquer um dos quatro maiores campeões do continente estivesse de fato na cidade ele estaria correndo atrás de cada passo deles, mas acordar às seis da manhã era realmente algo torturante depois de um dia de viagens, lutas e treinamentos. Estava quase desistindo quando Jake disse o que ele precisava ouvir.

- Ele é o maior especialista Pokémon do continente e até o Professor Noah admira o trabalho dele. Vi uma entrevista uma vez quando ele disse isso. Eu me lembro exatamente das palavras dele: "Se existe alguém que pode desvendar qualquer mistério sobre os Pokemons, é o Professor carvalho". Eu tenho uma enorme enciclopédia Pokémon lá em casa escrita por ele sabe. E ele da aula aqui na universidade de Celadon, só dois dias por semana. Depois de hoje, só vou conseguir vê-lo semana que vem...

Dave havia parado de ouvir logo depois do depoimento que o amigo transcrevera do Professor Noah. Se o velho especialista estava certo, o Professor Carvalho era a sua melhor chance de descobrir o que seu Eevee tinha de especial. De repente a idéia de levantar cedo e caminhar até uma universidade Pokémon não pareceu tão ruim assim. Mesmo sob os protestos veementes de Eevee o menino se levantou e começou a se arrumar junto a Jake.

- A MJ também vai?

- Não – respondeu o mais novo – Ela disse que a cidade tem muitos centros de compras e ela queria aproveitar para conhecê-los. Honestamente, não sei como ela tem dinheiro. Acho que os pais dela devem mandar, mas não quis perguntar. Marquei de encontrá-la para o almoço em um ponto de encontro, mais no centro da cidade.

Dave encolheu os ombros, decidindo que aquilo não era importante no momento. Ele saiu do quarto e parou apenas para recuperar seus Pokemons com a enfermeira, que se surpreendeu com a disposição dos garotos àquela hora. Mesmo que estivesse sorridente e simpática como de costume, até mesmo ela estava sonolenta.

Os meninos seguiram pela rua do Centro Pokémon guiados pelo mapa que Jake havia conseguido na noite anterior. A cidade era incrível, com uma arquitetura detalhista e curva, cheio de edifícios modernos e construções impressionantes. Repleta também de parques por todos os lados, a dupla de amigos cruzou ao menos três a caminho da universidade, onde viram uma diversidade de pessoas incrível para qualquer hora do dia, mais ainda quando se considerava quão cedo estava. Entretanto, o que mais impressionava sem duvida nenhuma, era o aroma leve e agradável que parecia rodear cada esquina. Era como se cada poste, prédio e casa estivessem ricamente perfumados com a mesma fragrância doce, suave e elegante.

Após vinte minutos, como previsto, eles cruzaram um arco alto feito de tijolos e metal onde podia se ler "Universidade de Celadon". Poucos metros a frente uma placa verde desenhada com flores dava as boas vindas aos visitantes. O campus era incrivelmente amplo, aberto e estonteante. Ruas cortavam os prédios baixos e espalhados por todo o campo de visão dos impressionados amigos. Nunca tinham visto um lugar como aqueles. Jake imediatamente se arrependeu de ter prometido encontrar a amiga na hora do almoço daquele mesmo dia. Se pudesse, ficaria ali até que o expulsassem.

Rapidamente eles consultaram o mapa para descobrir onde ficava o prédio em que o professor estaria lecionando e se direcionaram diretamente para lá, deixando para explorar a cidade universitária mais tarde. O movimento de jovens estudantes era incrível. Dave nunca tinha visto tantos jovens diferentes em um mesmo lugar. Andavam de um lado para o outro, indo para os mais diferentes prédios e seguindo para as suas respectivas aulas, sempre sorrindo, conversando ou se espreguiçando. Jake olhava tudo com muita admiração, sonhando um dia estar ali também. Ele mal podia começar a imaginar quantas daquelas pessoas haviam começado sua trajetória no mundo Pokémon como ele, alunos de ginásio e viajantes exploradores, vivendo as mais diversas experiências e agora sentavam para colocar todo o conhecimento em prática, começando a expandir o seu conhecimento prático para desenvolver os mais diversos estudos. Aquela universidade era o destino de qualquer aspirante a pesquisador Pokémon do continente, ele diria que muitos ali vinham de outros pontos do mundo. Seus olhos nunca tinham brilhado com tanta intensidade.

Ao chegar a um dos prédios de tijolo, com apenas dois andares, no meio de um amplo pátio cimentado cercado por arbustos, Jake apontou para a entrada que levava a um corredor longo, cheio de portas laterais que provavelmente se abririam para salas de aulas cheias de alunos se preparando para a chegada dos Professores. No fim do corredor os amigos avistaram diversos adultos andando juntos, vestidos formalmente e claramente mais velhos que todos os outros ali presentes. Alguns se separavam do grupo e entravam em salas no meio do seu caminho, o que fez com que o treinador de Grené suspeitasse que fossem os professores chegando. Jake, entretanto, estava paralisando, olhando cheio de admiração para o homem de cabelos grisalhos que andava rindo com os seus colegas de trabalho. Ele trajava uma camisa com um forte tom de vinho e calças beges clara, presas com um cinto marrom enquanto se encaminhava para sua sala.

Jake percebeu que ele entrava em um das portas a direita e o seguiu sem medo de ser pego, esperando se confundido com um aluno, enquanto Dave era pego de surpresa pela atitude do menino, deixado do lado de fora sem saber o que fazer. Quando finalmente decidiu seguir o amigo para dentro da sala, ouviu uma voz desconhecida a chamá-lo.

- Ei, menino do Eevee!

O garoto de Grené se virou assustado para a garota que o chamava. Ela era mais alta, tinha cabelos louros, olhos azuis claros e um corpo maduro, apesar de uma aparência aparentemente inofensiva. Enquanto se aproximava sorrindo para Dave, visivelmente mais baixo e mais infantil, o menino ficou momentaneamente sem ar com a visão da desconhecida.

- Prazer, meu nome é Sini. Que lindo Eevee você tem – disse ela, se abaixando para acariciar a cabeça da pequena raposa marrom, que sorriu ao seu toque suave.

- O-o- Obrigado...

A menina riu do nervosismo do garoto mais novo.

- Você é um treinador não é? Não é novo de mais para estar aqui?

- Eu... eu...é que... meu amigo, ele...

Agora gargalhando, a menina se levantou e estudou o garoto a sua frente com interesse, enquanto parecia pensar no que fazer em seguida. Para Dave, aquela gargalhada simples, leve e curta soava quase como música.

- Eu estudo Psicologia Pokémon aqui na Universidade. Imagino que esteja só visitando enquanto faz sua jornada não é?

Dave resolveu acenar com a cabeça, desistindo da aparentemente perdida habilidade de formar palavras e frases.

- Eu sabia! O que você acha de uma batalha? Meu professor faltou e a turma inteira está liberada nesse tempo. Nós vamos ali atrás do prédio para lutar e se divertir um pouco, e se você quiser, está convidado. É sempre legal termos alguém diferente para lutar.

O menino não sabia nem o que pensar. De repente uma garota mais velha, estonteantemente bonita e simpática havia resolvido convidar justamente ele para participar de uma batalha Pokémon na universidade, aparentemente porque gostara de seu Eevee e a turma estava cansada de lutar sempre entre si. Seu instinto de treinador e de homem falou mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento e o rapaz conseguiu, finalmente, pronunciar uma palavra.

- Claro!

Dave seguiu a bonita jovem pelo corredor e saiu do prédio onde Jake tinha aparentemente invadido uma aula do Professor Carvalho. O menino começava a se preocupar em se afastar de mais e se perder do amigo, mas logo percebeu que a garota não o conduzia muito longe. Eles seguiram em volta do prédio de tijolos e quando chegaram à parte de trás cruzaram a mureta de arbustos que separava o piso de cimento da grama bem cuidada do campus da faculdade. Não muito longe dali Dave viu um grupo com cerca de trinta pessoas, meninos e meninas, que pareciam ter a mesma idade de Sini reunidos em um circulo, todos em pé. Aquela deveria ser a turma de Sini e ali deveriam acontecer as batalhas. Como estavam em uma grama muito bem cuidada, Dave chegou a olhar para o lado procurando placas de "não pise na grama", mas não viu nenhuma.

O garoto não sabia se ficava animado ou nervoso com a luta que viria a seguir, ou se olhava para a pele pálida da menina refletindo cuidadosamente a luz do sol, causando a sensação de que ela brilhava. O efeito que a menina causava nele lembrava muito outra mulher, também mais velha do que ele, que se recusara a entregar a insígnia do mel para ele e Mindy no inicio de sua jornada. Lembrando-se do caso, ele resolveu tentar focar no que viria a seguir. O adversário era imprevisível, mas considerando que eram pessoas bem mais velhas, talvez fossem bem mais experientes que o menino. A dúvida que lhe restava era que, como eram estudantes em vez de treinadores, talvez ele tivesse mesmo alguma vantagem.

Quando Sini chegou com Dave ela entrou diretamente no centro do circulo de amigos, enquanto Dave parou de andar bem na borda, não se sentindo confortável o suficiente para estar no centro das atenções. O que a estudante disse, porém, acabou fazendo com que todos ali virassem para ele mesmo assim.

- Gente, eu encontrei um treinador visitante e ele aceitou uma luta. O nome dele é Dave – disse ela, com a voz doce de sempre – e ele tem um Eevee tão fofinho...

Dave corou quando todos da roda viraram para ele e o examinaram dos pés a cabeça. As roupas dos jovens não pareciam normais. Eram mais largas, coloridas e estampadas do que o normal que se via pela rua e o menino subitamente se sentiu fora de lugar com seu simples casaco verde. As meninas pareciam ter o rosto distorcido, como se pintado e sujo de algum tipo de pó colorido, tudo em exagero. Alguns meninos tinham penteados estranhos, com o cabelo maior de um lado do que no outro e uma das meninas tinha o cabelo pintado de lilás, o que chocou o garoto de Grené. Nada, porém foi mais chocante do que quando uma morena, aparentemente normal e bonita, virou o rosto e revelou que um lado de seu cabelo era raspado completamente, deixando exposto o seu couro cabeludo. Talvez aquela fosse a moda da cidade e Dave tentou não julga-los, afinal, podiam se vestir como quisessem, mas, sendo aquilo normal ou não, ele percebeu que talvez não pertencesse ali.

A maioria cumprimentou o visitante com a cabeça e alguns poucos sorriram e disseram "oi" para quem o rapaz também respondeu com um breve sorriso tímido e um aceno de cabeça. Eevee se enfiou por entre as pernas de Dave assim que todas as atenções se viraram para ele, o que apenas fez com que as meninas, em uníssono, soltassem uma forte exclamação "ooowwn!". Dave já estava se arrependendo quando um jovem com camiseta preta com um símbolo desconhecido resolveu se pronunciar.

- Então, quem vai lutar com esse moleque ai?

Dave virou-se para o garoto quase instantaneamente, fulminando-o com o olhar. As únicas pessoas que costumavam tratar ele daquele jeito era a Equipe Rocket, e Dave não costumava deixar barato. Se aquele garoto continuasse era possível que ele perdesse a timidez que o vinha mantendo calado. O garoto mais velho, porém, não teve chance de voltar a falar por que o que se seguiu foi um enorme falatório que marcava a discussão de quem iria batalhar com o pequeno treinador em jornada que visitava a faculdade. Como Sini havia lhe dito, eles estava sempre querendo novas pessoas para batalhar e agora Dave era o sangue novo no território alheio. O falatório era tanto que Dave nem ao menos conseguia entender o que estava sendo dito até que, do meio do grupo, mais uma vez a voz de Sini se fez ouvir. Mas dessa vez ela estava mais forte e dominante e ressoou sobre todas as outras.

- Eu o achei, o convidei e o trouxe. Quem começa sou eu.

Aquilo não foi uma pergunta, nem uma ideia, muito menos uma sugestão. O tom dominou todas as vozes e de repente aquilo parecia quase uma ordem, e todos aceitaram surpreendentemente bem. O único que falou alguma coisa foi o menino de cabelos espetados, e ainda assim apenas para concordar com a amiga. Dave percebeu que, assim como Apis, talvez aquela menina doce e bonita tivesse os seus espinhos escondidos. Virando-se para o garoto de Grené, ela sorriu mais uma vez.

- E então, vamos?

Rapidamente as pessoas formaram um grande circulo em volta dos dois desafiantes, deixando Dave e Sini frente a frente com um espaço de cerca de 5 metros entre eles. Não era muito, mas podia-se lutar ali. A menina o olhava confiante em sua blusa branca e saia azul de estilo colegial. Agora que o menino parava para pensar, a menina nem ao menos parecia pertencer aquele grupo pelo jeito com que se vestia.

- A luta será de um contra um, sem limite de tempo ok?

Dave concordou com a cabeça enquanto ela sacava a sua Pokebola que rapidamente cresceu e tomou toda sua delicada mão.

- Por que não escolhemos os Pokemons ao mesmo tempo? Assim ninguém tem a vantagem – disse ela, sorrindo abertamente como tinha feito dentro do prédio. Dave se perdeu por um momento olhando para a garota até que se forçou a se concentrar. Já havia se complicado antes por causa de garotas bonitas e se não quisesse dificuldades novamente, tinha que tratar essa como qualquer outra batalha. Ele apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça sacando a Pokebola de Oddish, decidido a dar experiência de batalha para a sua mais nova aquisição. A menina de cabelos lilás se posicionou como uma juíza e deu inicio a luta.

- Vai Oddish!

- Vai Ekans!

O pequeno Pokémon de planta se liberou da Pokebola e se viu de frente para uma longa cobra alongada, com a pele roxa de listras amarelas e olhos da mesma cor, amedrontadores. O seu silvo era alto e ela tinha algo que soava como um chocalho na calda. Dave imediatamente sacou sua Pokedex para obter mais informações sobre seu adversário.

"_Ekans. O Pokémon Serpente Venenosa. Com sua pele roxa, essa cobra pode ser facilmente achada em planícies gramadas. Se alimenta de ovos de Pokemons pássaros como Pidgeys e Spearows e conseguem deslocar seu maxilar, o que possibilita engolir presas de tamanhos variados. Apesar disso, suas presas não possuem veneno"._

Dave absorvia cada informação que a pokedex lhe dava, como o fato de Ekans ser venenosa, por tanto ele estar em desvantagem uma vez que os golpes de planta de seu Pokémon teriam efeito reduzido e o fato dela ter sua maior arma na mordida, mesmo que ela não fosse , por outro lado, parecia não ter precisado pesquisar as informações sobre o adversário pois começou atacando sem medo, enquanto o adversário ainda se distraia tentando se preparar melhor para o que vinha pela frente.

- Ekans, use o Envolver!

A cobra que se encontrava parada, enrolada em seu próprio corpo, deu um único impulso para frente que a lançou na direção do pequeno Pokémon erva indefeso. O salto foi forte, como se a cabeça da corda fosse a ponta de uma corda lançada que puxava todo o corpo atrás de si pelo ar, mas ela tinha um alvo certo e a direção não estava errada de modo que em pouco tempo conseguia envolver o corpo do oponente por inteiro. Dave viu que duas voltas do grande e forte corpo da cobra eram o suficiente para fazer com que o corpo do seu Pokémon sumisse completamente de vista deixando apenas as folhas à vista. Oddish berrou alto quando a cobre o apertou com força e Dave se viu em uma situação difícil. O treinador, porém começava a perceber que uma situação difícil em batalha não significava a derrota. Tivera diversos momentos difíceis durante a jornada até ali e eram sempre deles que ele sempre se orgulhava de conseguir se safar.

- Oddish, use os esporos paralisantes!

O pó amarelo dourado começou a ser lançado pelo topo do bulbo da pequena planta, saindo por cima de suas folhas e cobrindo o corpo de Ekans que de repente fez um movimento tentando inutilmente fugir do ataque. A cobra afrouxou o aperto sobre o adversário enquanto seu corpo lentamente ia se contraindo e paralisando. Oddish, afetado pelo ataque físico do oponente sobre seu pequeno corpo caiu cansado e visivelmente com dores pelo corpo.

- Oddish! Você está bem? – disse Dave, já se preparando para sacar a Pokebola, mas o pequeno Pokémon não queria desistir e logo estava lutando para se recolocar de pé, arrancando uma exclamação positiva de seu treinador – muito bom! Agora vamos acabar com isso! Use a investida!

O pequeno Pokémon de planta se lançou contra a cobra paralisada com toda a força de seu corpo, sabendo que talvez aquele não fosse o ultimo ataque da batalha. Desde que o adversário continuasse paralisado, porém, ele não teria muitos problemas. Mas para a surpresa de Dave, assim que Oddish se aproximou para acertá-la, Ekans se moveu novamente e escapou do movimento, colocando um sorriso da boca de sua treinadora.

- Parece que eu sobreestimei você garoto. Deveria saber que esse ataque não duraria muito tempo.

- O que? – disse Dave, tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo. Sua cabeça imediatamente deu pane ao ouvir o que a garota dizia. A adrenalina da batalha diminuiu ali e ele sentiu-se congelando pouco a pouco. Não era apenas a surpresa de Ekans conseguir se recuperar tão rapidamente dos esporos paralisantes, mas também o fato dela ter tido a mesma reação que seu Eevee tivera. O menino olhou perdidamente para seu amigo marrom a seu pé e voltou a olhar a batalha ainda sem conseguir juntar as informações. Se Ekans também podiam se curar isso significava que aquela habilidade não fazia de Eevee algo especial. Será que isso significava que tinha alguma coisa de errado com Oddish e seu ataque? Será que ele ainda não era forte o suficiente? Ainda sem conseguir arrumar suas respostas, Dave perdeu um precioso momento da batalha repassando seus pensamentos, justamente o suficiente para que Sini se aproveitasse.

- Ekans, está na hora de transformar esse baixinho em comida! Use a mordida!

A boca da cobra se abriu tanto que todas as energias do corpo de Dave instantaneamente se voltaram para o medo de que ela fosse engolir seu Pokémon, saboreando cada pequeno pedaço da erva que ele era. Dave ali experienciou como poucas vezes antes o terror total. Ekans, em vez de engolir, mordeu mais da metade do corpo de Oddish, fazendo o pequeno bulbo pulsar de dor. As presas da cobra se afundaram na pele da planta e ela parecia continuar apertando, cada vez mais forte. O grito do Pokémon de Dave foi tão alto que espantou um pequeno bando de Pidgeys que repousava na arvore mais próxima. E em vez de temer que a cobra engolisse seu Pokémon, agora treinador sentia que estava presentes a vê-la parti-lo ao meio.

- OOOOODDIIISH!

Dave tremia dos pés a cabeça vendo o que aquele momento de distração tinha causado a seu Pokémon quando Sini e seus amigos lhe trouxeram de volta a realidade. Sem esperar a decisão da juíza, a menina chamou seu Pokémon de volta e deu um alto comando para os amigos a sua volta.

- Vamos! Corram!

Mas eles não precisavam que dissessem duas vezes. A juíza já estava muito longe do sei lugar no campo de batalha, correndo pela grama na direção de outro edifício da universidade enquanto todos se espalhavam e desapareciam rapidamente. A bonita menina loira só teve tempo para dar mais umas palavras ao atordoado Dave antes de também desaparecer correndo pela imensidão da Universidade.

- Garoto, saia daqui antes que os seguranças cheguem. Eu me esqueci de falar que não podemos batalhar aqui dentro...

Dave não sabia o que fazer. Seu Oddish ainda estava se contorcendo de dor com as marcas das presas de Ekans em volta de todo o seu corpo. Ele fazia muito esforço para não chorar e seu treinador fazia o mesmo. Sem conseguir se controlar, o menino pensou que iria perder o pequeno Pokémon antes mesmo de ter a chance de treiná-lo direito e quase chegou a se arrepender de capturá-lo e tirá-lo de sua vida tranqüila com a sua família e amigos. Será que ele não seria um treinador bom o suficiente para treiná-lo? Será que tivera sorte com todos os outros Pokemons que capturara antes? Era incrível como tanto passara na sua cabeça nos poucos segundos em que Ekans tinha atacado, mas agora, com diversos minutos para fugir dali e dos problemas que poderia ter, a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era ficar de joelhos acariciando seu Pokémon ferido e pedindo-lhe desculpas. Afinal, para onde ele iria fugir?

Quando os seguranças chegaram acharam-no na mesma posição, mas Oddish já havia desmaiado. O treinador tinha sido inteligente o suficiente para pressionar as feridas com sua camisa até que elas parassem de sangrar, mas o pequeno Pokémon de planta continuava em estado grave. As lágrimas caiam pelos olhos do menino, que parecia atordoado de mais para tomar qualquer atitude. Dave nem ao menos conseguia pensar. Os homens mais velhos, dois deles, se vestiam de preto e pareciam ser fortes. Seus físicos batiam com muita sobra o do detetive Henry, mas ainda assim eles não correram atrás dos alunos infratores. Em vez disso, levantaram Dave segurando-o pelo braço e mandaram que ele recolhesse o Pokémon.

- O outro também – disse, apontando com a cabeça para Eevee, mas Dave fez que não com a cabeça e eles acabaram aceitando.

Disseram alguma coisa que Dave não entendeu e o puxaram para dentro do prédio com força, mas sem machucá-lo. O garoto, por sua vez, não ofereceu muita resistência, mas não conseguia parar de repetir que precisava de ajuda para seu Pokémon.

- Eu preciso cuidar do Oddish – dizia ele, repetidamente, sem saber se falava para si mesmo ou para os dois seguranças que o escoltavam sabe-se lá para onde. Apenas quando um deles respondeu comum tom calmo, Dave calou-se.

- Estamos providenciando isso garoto.

Ele foi levado para o mesmo prédio onde conhecera Sini há menos de uma hora atrás e foi guiado pelo mesmo corredor. Ele ainda conseguia vê-la ali, parada, bonita, convidando-o para uma batalha amistosa como uma diversão. Ele não esperava que ela chegaria ao ponto de quase comer seu Pokémon, nem ao menos que a batalha era ilegal nos perímetros do campus universitário. Sem perceber ele já sentia raiva da garota bonita e de seu senso estúpido de se deixar levar por elas. Um aperto no coração lhe doeu quando ele pensou em Mindy e desejou que ela estivesse ali com ele. Com certeza ela o teria impedido ou quereria saber mais, além, é claro, de explodir de ciúmes por causa da menina, considerando que os dois ainda estivessem juntos até ali. Logo ele percebeu que pensar na garota era doloroso de mais, e preferiu voltar para a realidade.

Ainda estava parado no mesmo ponto onde parara antes, quando conheceu a universitária, mas agora tinha um segurança ao seu lado, parado, nem ao menos o segurando pelo braço. O primeiro impulso do menino era correr, mas algo o chamou a atenção antes que ele fizesse isso. Onde estava o outro segurança? Eevee roçou em sua perna e ele olhou para baixo assim que um barulho de porta abrindo pode ser ouvido. Um homem de cabelos levemente grisalhos, com uma camisa vinho para dentro do cinto acompanhava o segundo segurança enquanto ambos saiam da sala e examinavam Dave e Eevee. De onde Dave conhecia aquele homem?

- É esse, Professor. Acho que os garotos pegaram pesado com ele em uma batalha e ele ainda está em estado de choque. O Pokémon dele estava em má forma quando o encontramos e achei que seria mais rápido trazê-lo ao Senhor.

Professor? Então esse devia ser o Professor Carvalho. Aos poucos o menino ia voltando a perceber com mais clareza o mundo a sua volta até que Jake passou pela porta quase derrubando o Professor e o primeiro segurança.

- Dave? É você? O que houve? Falaram de uma batalha clandestina lá dentro. Foi com você? Como assim? Com quem? Você está be...

- Ei! – falou o professor, um pouco alto de mais. Quando perceberam quase toda a turma do Professor Carvalho se amontoava sobre a porta aberta tentando ver o que acontecia do lado de fora – Você disse "lá dentro"? Você estava lá dentro? Desse tamanho e na minha aula? Quem é você?

Jake corou imediatamente e não sabia como responder. Assim como seu amigo, o primeiro instinto fora correr, mas agora já era tarde de mais. Tinha se entregado e não tinha mais como escapar. O professor bufou enquanto os seguranças pareciam não conseguir compreender como poderia ter tanta coisa errada de uma vez só em seu turno. Finalmente, quando Dave já parecia um pouco mais atento, ele balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para sua turma.

- Foster, você termina essa aula para mim? Preciso resolver uns problemas aqui.

Um dos alunos passou a frente da turma para trocar poucas palavras com o professor sobre a seqüência da aula e, logo depois, o professor se virou para os seguranças.

- Na minha sala, esses dois, por favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dave e Jake não sabiam o que esperar da sala do professor e chegaram lá de cabeça baixa, ainda guiados pelos seguranças. Eles abriram uma porta no segundo andar do prédio, no fundo, e encaminharam os garotos para dentro. A sala não parecia ser muito ampla e aos poucos, quando foram deixados sozinhos com o especialista Pokémon, os meninos começaram a observar melhor o ambiente. Ela era espaçosa, mas não muito grande. Tinha uma grande mesa de vidro, bonita, coberta de papéis e porta retratos. Um deles continha uma mulher em uma foto claramente antiga enquanto outro mostrava um menino de cabelo espetado, camisa roxa e um cordão verde e amarelo no estilo Yin-yang. No fundo, encostado na parede, em cima de um móvel forte de madeira, se encontravam vários livros e alguns equipamentos que eles desconheciam.

O Professor pediu calmamente para os dois meninos se sentarem e sentou-se também em sua cadeira, do outro lado da mesa, ainda olhando para os dois. Depois de um momento de silencio absoluto e desconfortável, o homem abriu um largo sorriso.

- Então quer dizer que temos dois jovens treinadores que já se interessaram pela Universidade de Cardo? Isso é ótimo sabiam?

Dave e Jake se entreolharam sem saber como reagir ao bom humor do Professor. Eles tinham acabado de violar uma imensa quantidade de regras da universidade, tinham tirado ele de sua aula sem lhe deixar terminar, tinham sido encaminhados ali por dois seguranças e o professor estava dizendo que aquilo era ótimo?

- Primeiro vamos aos assuntos mais urgentes garotos. O Wally disse que seu Pokémon estava gravemente ferido. O que houve? Seu Eevee parece bem.

- Wally? – disse Jake, estranhando.

- Sim, o Segurança. O nome é Wallace, mas bem, nós somos amigos... Mas e o Pokémon, o que houve rapaz? Por sinal, nem perguntei o nome de vocês...

Ainda surpreso, Dave respondeu.

- Eu sou o Dave e esse é o Jake – O professor acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento, deixando o menino continuar – e o problema é com o meu Oddish. Ele sofreu uma grande mordida de uma Ekans. Na verdade, achei até que ela ia comê-lo inteiro, mas acho que se o Oddish não tivesse gritado alto o suficiente para os seguranças ouvirem ela teria arrancado um pedaço dele. E um bem grande!

- Entendo. Realmente, mordidas de Ekans são muito fortes se elas forem bem treinadas e podem ser perigosas se engolirem um Pokémon, mesmo vivo, mas acho que ela não conseguiria arrancar metade do seu Oddish, rapaz. E a mordida da Ekans não é venenosa. Seu pokedex deveria ser capaz de lhe dizer isso...

- Eu sei – disse Dave, olhando para baixo – mas eu acho que tem alguma coisa estranha com o meu Oddish, além disso, Professor.

- O que foi rapaz? – Dave suspirou antes de continuar

- Bom, é que os esporos paralisantes dele não funcionam. A Ekans, por exemplo, ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou ao normal. E também...

Jake não deixou o menino terminar a frase, se apressando para responder uma pergunta para qual sabia a resposta na frente de seu ídolo.

- Ora Dave, não seja bobo! – o amigo olhou para ele surpreso, sendo pego em meio à fala – A Ekans pode ter uma habilidade especial chamada "trocar de pele" que pode curá-la de coisas como a paralisia, o envenenamento, queimaduras, pó do sono, etc...

- Como assim? – o garoto de Grené estava confuso – Então quer dizer que ela troca de pele? Eu não vi isso acontecer...

Dessa vez foi o Professor Carvalho, com seu sorriso, que lhe respondeu.

- Na verdade eles não trocam de pele literalmente, é só o nome que damos a habilidade, pois é quase isso que eles fazem. A Ekans não é o único Pokémon que sabe fazer isso. Eles identificam as células mais afetadas pelos efeitos causados por esses problemas que seu amigo descreveu tão bem – nesse momento ele lançou um breve olhar a Jake, que suspirou de orgulho – e elimina elas do corpo, substituindo-as quase imediatamente por outras. É tão rápido que dificilmente o que causa a paralisia ou o coma do sono, ou até mesmo o veneno, quase nunca consegue chegar a corrente sanguínea do Pokémon. Por isso que chamamos de troca de pele. A maioria das células substituídas são as da pele, nas camadas cutâneas e sub-cutâneas.

- Entendo – disse Dave, olhando pensativamente para Eevee que agora estava em seu colo. Será que Eevees poderiam fazer isso? Ele poderia descobrir facilmente perguntando para o professor, mas e se Eevees não pudessem ter essa habilidade normalmente? Será que o Professor Carvalho era confiável o suficiente para guardar segredos? Dave não sabia e, por isso, preferiu ficar calado.

- Dave não é? Me de aqui a Pokebola de seu Oddish. Tenho uma transportadora na minha sala que uso para transportar Pokemons para Pallet, mas posso redirecioná-la para o Centro daqui de Celadon. Assim A enfermeira cuida logo dele e você poderá recuperá-lo quando voltar. As feridas não devem ser tão graves como você pensa.

Dave imediatamente sacou a Pokebola de seu bolso e entregou para o homem, que mexeu rapidamente em uma das maquinas atrás de sua mesa e colocou a pokebola em cima dela, em um prato de metal que tinha o que parecia um tubo de aspirador em cima. Em questão de segundos a Pokebola brilhou profundamente, perdendo as cores até ser somente brilho, e então apagou sem deixar rastros.

- Pronto. Agora me contem o que vocês andam fazendo por aqui.

Dave e Jake contaram que tinha ido ali para conhecer o próprio professor, pois Jake gostaria de ser um pesquisador Pokémon e, apesar de morar mais perto de cardo, sempre tinha gostado mais do trabalho do Professor Carvalho. De acordo com o menino, alem da simpatia, ele gostava mais de explorar mais as fronteiras do mundo Pokémon enquanto o Professor Noah ficava muito preso há pesquisas locais.

O professor Carvalho aceitou o elogio e até concordou com a diferença que Jake fazia entre ele e Noah, mas fez questão de ressaltar que o pesquisador de Cardo era mais velho do que ele e que, quando mais novo, até mesmo o professor carvalho o admirava. Ele não fazia pesquisas sobre as fronteiras do mundo e não procurava estender os conhecimentos para outros lugares, mas de acordo com o professor de Pallet, o senhor Noah era responsável por boa parte das descobertas que eram dadas como conhecimento comum hoje em dia, e, para ilustrar, ainda disse que ele era o responsável pela pesquisa que comprovara o funcionamento da habilidade que o Professor acabava de lhes dizer, a "troca de pele".

Dave de repente se sentiu orgulhoso de poder contar com a ajuda de um homem tão renomado em sua jornada e logo percebeu que talvez não tirasse proveito dessa vantagem o suficiente. Talvez ele devesse confiar mais no professor de Cardo. Ele pensou longamente sobre o assunto enquanto Jake mudava o assunto mostrando ao professor a coloração diferente de sua Butterfree, tentando entender o que aquilo queria dizer sobre seu Pokémon. A empolgação do garoto era tanta que o homem mais velho sentiu um imenso pesar quando lhe disse que às vezes Pokemons nasciam com algumas deformações genéticas que lhes davam cores diferentes, mas que isso raramente queria dizer algo a mais. Ele, porém, fez questão de instigar o menino a pesquisar mais, sabendo que era aquele tipo de atitude e curiosidade que o levaria a ser um grande pesquisador um dia.

Dave nunca tinha visto o amigo mais novo feliz como naquele dia, mas depois de cerca de uma hora dentro da sala do Professor, ele anunciou que deveria seguir para começar a aula seguinte.

- Garotos, foi um prazer conhecê-los e se algum dia sua jornada lhes levar a Pallet, por favor façam uma visita.

Jake fez a primeira careta do dia quando lembrou que Pallet não ficava na trilha dos amigos. Talvez se encontrassem Mindy até lá eles poderia desviar-se um pouco, mas por algum motivo ele não acreditava que isso ia acontecer. O seu fascínio, porém era tanto que ele se pegou em um momento pensando em abandonar a garota de lado e ir encontrar o Professor, mas logo espantou esse pensamento sacudindo a cabeça. Enquanto isso, Dave ainda se perguntava se poderia contar ao professor sobre seu Eevee. Se ele estivesse certo era mais provável que o Professor carvalho descobrisse o que estava diferente com o seu Pokémon do que o Professor Noah, afinal, se tinha que uma coisa que o seu Eevee gostava de fazer era quebrar fronteiras.

- Se não tem mais nenhum Pokémon a me mostrar, eu vou lhes pedir licença e seguir para minha aula.

- Na verdade eu tenho um – disse Dave, surpreendendo até a ele mesmo. Seu coração disparou e ele olhou para Eevee que arregalou imediatamente os olhos, não acreditando no que estava pensando. Mas no ultimo momento Dave mudou de idéia. Não estava na hora de confiar no professor ainda - É o meu Haunter professor. Ele é um pouco esquisito.

- Esquisito como? – perguntou o Professor, intrigado.

- Eu não sei explicar, talvez fosse melhor que eu te mostrasse – disse ele, sacando a Pokebola e liberando o fantasma ainda sem graça com a mentira que acabara de contar

O Pokémon saiu rindo, feliz e rapidamente observou o ambiente a sua volta.

- Aparentemente está normal – disse o professor. Dave, porém, sabia o que fazer.

- Olha só Professor. Haunter, use a lambida naquela porta! – ordenou Dave, mandando que Pokémon usasse o movimento na porta de entrada da sala.

Para a surpresa de todos, o fantasma se encaminhou para a porta e esfregou sua língua por toda a extensão da madeira, do chão ao seu limite no alto.

- Ele me obedeceu... – disse Dave, sem entender, enquanto o professor o olhava de canto de olho. De algum modo Dave sabia que Haunter estava fazendo isso de propósito, só para deixá-lo ainda mais sem jeito em frente ao professor.

- Seu Haunter me parecesse muito saudável, Dave. Agora se me da licença, pude deixar o meu monitor Foster na ultima aula, mas nesta, ele é na verdade aluno. Tenho que ir.

Dave pensou ter visto Haunter dar-lhe um sorriso malicioso enquanto o Professor passava pela mesa em direção à porta. Só então Dave entendeu. O fantasma não queria apenas fazer Dave de bobo na frente do professor, mas também atacar o professor. Quando pensou nisso, porém, já era tarde de mais. Assim que o homem encostou a mão na maçaneta completamente ensopada pela baba paralisante do fantasma ele percebeu o erro que tinha cometido. Sua mão paralisara ao toque da maçaneta.

- Mas, o que? – disse ele, enquanto Haunter desatava em gargalhadas e voava em círculos dentro da pequena sala, fazendo caretas para Dave e para o Professor.

- Viu? Era exatamente disso que eu estava falando – disse Dave, tentando segurar o riso.

Até o professor não pode agüentar e acabou rindo também. Foram alguns minutos a mais, mas Dave conseguiu recolher o fantasma que não parava de se mover, enquanto o professor aplicava uma loção contra paralisia em sua mão para poder dar aula dizendo que talvez o problema com Haunter fosse um problema com limites e um bom humor em excesso. Nada com que Dave precisasse se preocupar muito.

- Bem que trocar de pele agora seria útil – riu-se o homem, se despedindo mais uma vez dos meninos – aproveitem Celadon rapazes. Já sabem o que vão fazer em seguida?

Jake foi o primeiro a responder, dizendo que ia passar o resto do dia explorando a universidade e vendo em quantas outras aulas ele conseguia se infiltrar sem que ninguém percebesse e Dave disse que iria ao centro comercial encontrar com Mary Jane no ponto em que ela tinha marcado com Jake na noite anterior. De noite eles poderia se reunir todos no Centro Pokémon novamente. E assim, os dois se despediram do Professor Carvalho e seguiram seus caminhos diferentes, sabendo que ainda tinham muito mais daquela cidade a explorar.


	5. Capítulo 5: A Princesa Amante da Naturez

**Capítulo 5 – A Princesa Amante da Natureza**

Dave e Eevee perderam uma hora caminhando do campus universitário até o centro comercial de Celadon. O céu continuava azul como sempre, mas o asfalto e o cimento da cidade aumentavam consideravelmente a temperatura em volta deles. Era uma das desvantagens de se estar em uma grande cidade. O menino tinha certeza de que se estivesse caminhando por uma estrada comum, como a que estavam antes de chegar ali, ele estaria sentindo o vento bater fraco no rosto e o frescor das plantas e pequenos rios que cruzavam seu caminho. Na cidade, porém, os prédios eram mais comuns que as arvores e o asfalto cobria a terra batida ajudando o calor a substituir a brisa fresca.

Apesar disso, Dave não tinha muito do que reclamar. A movimentação de pessoas e carros era grande, mas nada que o surpreendesse. Não chegava nem aos pés das noites agitadas de Brass que ele vira e vivera uma vez. Além disso, a medida que ia se aproximando do seu destino, mais e mais lojas surgiam a sua volta, vendendo os mais variáveis tipos de produtos voltados para todo tipo de público. Dave sabia que se aproximava do centro comercial, mas pelo que podia ver, já estava nele há algum tempo e não sabia. A cidade parecia um enorme shopping na rua. Lojas de roupas, de eletrodomésticos, livrarias, lojas de departamento, todo tipo de acessórios de Pokemons e até lojas de brinquedos, cheias, naturalmente, de crianças, se apertavam uma nas outras nas calçadas largas da cidade enquanto as pessoas passavam e seguiam suas vidas.

Dave pretendera ir direto ao ponto de encontro que Jake havia marcado com Mary Jane, mas logo se viu olhando pela vitrine de alguns acessórios para treinadores Pokémon. Uma grande vara de pescar era exibida na vitrine, branca, com o cabo vermelho, com dizeres "Super Rod". Na vitrine do lado ele viu uma pequena loja especializada em Pokebolas que mostrava apenas uma única Pokebola de coloração diferente, roxa, e tinha um cartaz que dizia "Novas tecnologias que vão transformar o mundo Pokémon! Entre para saber mais". O menino deu um passo na direção da porta da loja, mas Eevee o puxou pela borda da calça, lembrando o amigo de que logo estariam atrasados.

Dave desistiu de descobrir a nova tecnologia em Pokebolas, mas não apenas por estar atrasado para o encontro marcado com a amiga, e sim por saber, no fundo, de que não importava o quão impressionante aquela Pokebola pudesse ser, ele nunca teria como pagá-la. Agora ele invejava os treinadores que tinham como sustentar compras ali. Como faziam? Dave sabia que o governo sustentava os centros Pokemons para manter viva uma das atividades mais comuns da sociedade em que viviam, e que no fundo o dinheiro para a manutenção do centro e da Liga vinha, além dos impostos, também de toda as atividades relacionadas a Pokémon criadas e espalhadas pelo continente. Apenas o lucro com a realização da Liga Pokémon era algo inimaginável para o rapaz.

Ele aprendeu que os condimentos básicos para viagem não eram tão caros e, se você soubesse se aproveitar do ambiente a sua volta, conseguiria viver semanas em jornada sem parar para comprar nada. Poucas foram às vezes que seus pais lhe mandaram um pouco de dinheiro, que o menino insistia em guardar a todo o custo e, ainda assim, não era nem perto o suficiente para fazer compras em uma cidade como aquela.

Logo então ele voltou a pensar em Mary Jane. Não sabia nem o que os pais da menina faziam em sua casa e como ela tinha dinheiro para se manter, mas se o que ela dizia estava certo, pulando de cidade em cidade ela passava pouco tempo na estrada, o que pode significar menos gastos, ou mais, uma vez que não se consegue condimentos e materiais naturais com tanta facilidade. Além disso, será que as compras eram uma atividade habitual da garota? Será que aquela era uma ocasião especial ou ela simplesmente tinha o habito de refazer seu estoque de mantimentos em toda parada? Agora que pensava, a menina não carregava muita coisa consigo.

Encontrou-a na junção da rua principal, que cortava quase todo centro da cidade, e uma rua denominada "Rua da Pedra". Ela estava vestida como sempre, mas um detalhe logo chamou a atenção do menino: tinha três sacos de compras na mão.

- Dave! Tudo bem? Bom dia! – Pelo que o menino lembrara, nunca havia a visto tão sorridente antes – Onde está o Jake? Ele não veio com você?

- Não, ele resolveu ficar na universidade. Disse que queria conhecer mais o lugar. Estava realmente muito animado, você devia ter visto...

Dave contou a menina o ocorrido na universidade, da batalha até o encontro com o Professor, dizendo que ele era muito simpático e bem humorado, e que fora muito atencioso com eles, até mesmo livrando Dave de um problema com os seguranças. Terminou dizendo que quem quer que um dia fosse treinador dele seria realmente sortudo.

- Mas e você? – disse ele – Como aproveitou a manhã?

- Fazendo compras é claro! Dave essa cidade é o máximo, você não está entendendo. Tudo o que você quiser ou precisar está aqui. Comprei uma mochila nova, porque a minha já está ficando meio gasta – nessa hora a menina mostrou as bordas da mochila, onde o couro descascava levemente. Dave lembrou-se que sua mochila estava pior do que aquilo quando saiu de casa – novos fones de ouvido, pois os meus já estão dando problemas de novo, reforcei meu estoque de remédios para primeiros socorros na estrada e não resisti a um novo par de óculos escuro.

- Uow, você comprou bastante coisa! - Dave suspirou antes de fazer a pergunta que vinha querendo fazer – Mary, se me permite, como você...

- Meu pai é um bom advogado e minha mãe é editora do jornal da minha cidade Dave – disse ela, sem demonstrar vergonha – Felizmente o dinheiro nunca foi um problema muito grande lá em casa.

- Nossa, eu não sabia...

A menina sorriu e continuou o assunto sem ter se mostrado incomodada com a pergunta pouco discreta.

- E eu tenho uma surpresa para você – disse ela, fazendo o garoto arregalar os olhos – Eu marquei esse ponto de encontro exato com o Jake por que sabia que você viria junto. Olhe de novo para o nome da rua e tente adivinhar o que tem aqui.

Dave voltou sua atenção rapidamente na placa acima da cabeça deles. O sol estava forte e ele teve que colocar a mão por cima dos olhos para facilitar a leitura, mas quando finalmente conseguiu diferenciar as letras ele percebeu o que a amiga queria dizer.

- Rua das pedras... – disse ele, baixinho, como se para si mesmo.

- Isso! E o que tem na rua das pedras, Dave?

O menino de Grené não acreditava. Ele lera sobre isso no livro que tinha em casa sobre Pokemons e ouvira algumas poucas pessoas falando disso antes, mas Eevee destruíra seu livro antes do fim do primeiro dia de viagem e Dave não voltou a ler ou procurar saber sobre as pedras da evolução. Agora que parava para pensar, deveria ter entrado nesse assunto assim que encontrou Eevee no bosque em frente a sua casa. Alguns Pokemons só poderiam atingir certos estágios de evolução se expostos à radiação de determinadas pedras, que iniciavam o processo de evolução ao simples toque na pele. Não eram muitos os Pokemons que evoluíam por esse tipo de processo, mas Dave sempre tivera o mais curioso de todos eles como amigo. Eevee não apenas evoluía quando exposto a uma das pedras, ele podia ser exposto a três tipos diferentes de pedra, seguindo três linhas evolucionarias diferentes. O menino baixou a cabeça para olhar para o amigo que lhe fitava sem dar sinais do que pensava. Dave observou-o por um instante tentando ler o que acontecia e, pela primeira vez, não conseguiu.

- Ei? Dave? – disse MJ, estalando um dedo a centímetros do nariz do amigo – Acorda!

- Ah, sim! Que demais! – disse ele, não conseguindo evitar sonhar com uma loja que vendesse as famosas pedras. Ele não gostava de gastar dinheiro a toa, mas aquele era um investimento que estava disposto a fazer.

Ao mesmo tempo, o rapaz não queria insinuar que gostaria de tê-las na frente do seu Pokémon, afinal a escolha sobre o uso das pedras não recaia exclusivamente sobre ele.. A evolução era um processo complicado para todos os Pokemons, mas principalmente para aqueles que não faziam isso naturalmente e precisavam de ajuda de certas condições. Quando acontecia de forma natural, o corpo e a mente do Pokémon estavam naturalmente preparados para dar um passo adiante, que pode até mudar a personalidade do Pokémon, e mesmo assim alguns temem que isso aconteça. Mas quando isso não acontecia de maneira natural, a escolha cabia somente ao Pokémon de evoluir a hora que quisesse. Era uma mudança muito grande e precisava ser uma decisão bem cuidada. Mas também era difícil para o garoto fingir desinteresse por algo tão fascinante. Evoluído, Dave sabia que o seu Eevee, que já era incrivelmente forte e cheio de surpresas, seria ainda mais incrível.

Mary Jane conduziu o menino pela rua até uma grande loja, muito movimentada, que vendia as famosas pedras. Era algo incrível e muitos vinham ali apenas para observar cada uma delas. Eram quatro, no total, conhecidas como pedra de fogo, da água, de planta e do trovão. Dave tentava se lembrar de quais outros Pokemons podiam evoluir através daquele método, mas sua memória o traia. Se apenas ainda tivesse seu livro ou o algum modo de pesquisar ali mesmo na loja...

- Que idiota que eu sou! – disse ele, dando um tapa na testa.

- O que foi Dave? – perguntou MJ, olhando-o assustada.

O menino rapidamente sacou sua Pokedex na mochila e abriu-a, apertando alguns botões e pesquisando sobre as evoluções por meio das pedras. Não queria informações técnicas ou detalhes científicos de como o processo acontecia, nem como usar as pedras de maneira apropriada. O que ele precisava mesmo era de uma informação bem mais básica.

"_A evolução de Oddish é o Gloom, que, por sua vez, evolui com ajuda da pedra da planta para o pomposo Vileplume." _Disse a voz mecanizada da agenda, fazendo o menino sorrir. Ainda não satisfeito, entretanto, ele continuou teclando até que ela voltou a falar. _"A evolução de Poliwag se chama Poliwhril, que por sua vez, evolui com ajuda da pedra da água para o forte Poliwrath."_

- Eu preciso de duas dessas pedras! – exclamou ele em voz alta, sem pensar. Ficara extremamente animado com a possibilidade de poder fazer seus Pokemons evoluírem por meio daqueles instrumentos e estava decido a consegui-las de qualquer maneira. Já começava a pensar em como consegui-las quando o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, justamente ao mesmo tempo em que um vendedor se aproximava dele.

- Posso ajudar-lhe senhor? Ouvi dizer que gostaria de comprar algumas de nossas pedras...

A expressão de desanimo estava estampada do rosto do garoto quando tentou forçar um sorriso para o homem a sua frente. Ele estava arrumado em roupas formais, como um vendedor de uma loja de joias, e seu olhar era cheio de ganância. Provavelmente ganhava comissão por venda, e sendo as pedras artefatos tão caros e raros, o preço alto afastava muitos dos clientes, que iam ali só para observá-las. Uma oportunidade para a venda não podia ser deixada de lado. Dave, porém, pouco dinheiro tinha para comprar os mantimentos básicos de sua viagem, e não tinha como pagar sequer metade de uma das pedras, quanto mais duas. Sem obter resposta, o homem prosseguiu com a venda.

- Senhor, o preço de cada pedra é 20.000,00 Ienes, mas caso deseje duas, poderemos fazer ambas pelo preço de 38.000,00. O que acha?

Dave arregalou os olhos instantaneamente. Vinte mil Ienes era algo absurdo, fora do alcance de qualquer treinador jovem. Mesmo os ricos não andavam com vinte mil Ienes no bolso. Nem ao menos cabia em um bolso. E o vendedor esperava que ele pagasse trinta e oito mil? Ele ficaria surpreso se seus pais ganhassem mais do que dez ou doze mil por mês na fazenda. Ajudando o amigo boquiaberto, Mary Jane foi ao resgate.

- Senhor, ele seria sortudo se tivesse dois mil Ienes para gastar. Acho que vamos indo... – Ela puxou o amigo pelo braço, mas o vendedor ainda tentou uma ultima vez.

- Tem certeza? Também aceitamos Celanis!

- Também não temos esses – disse ela, arrastando o garoto para fora da loja, de volta para a rua, e finalmente dispersando o vendedor.

Dave ainda não conseguia acreditar no preço das pedras. Toda a sua animação tinha sido destruída ao descobrir que aquelas pedras estavam longe de seu alcance e que ele não poderia nem começar a sonhar em compra-las. Como então poderia ajudar seus Pokemons a evoluírem? Vinte mil Ienes por uma pedra era um enorme absurdo. O vendedor ainda disse que eles aceitavam o pagamento em alguma coisa que ele não conhecia, chamado Celanis. Intrigado, ele resolveu perguntar a Mary Jane que parecia saber bastante sobre a cidade.

- Mary, o que é Celanis?

Ainda andando pela rua, sem saber exatamente para onde, Dave voltou a sorrir com a explicação da menina. Como sempre, a esperança era a ultima que morria.

- Não é Celanis, e sim Celani, o singular. É uma moeda interna de Celadon que serve para movimentar o comércio da cidade com treinadores.

- Como assim?

- Celadon vive de sua economia comercial. Vende-se de tudo aqui e sem essa parte da economia a cidade não teria metade do tamanho que tem. Mas normalmente os treinadores em viagem não possuem muito dinheiro para gastar, como a gente bem sabe...

- Eu sei. Já você... – debochou o garoto.

- Não começa Dave. Nem eu posso sair comprando essas pedras assim. Só queria te mostrar mesmo. Mas como eu ia dizendo: os treinadores que passam por aqui não tem muito dinheiro, mas como o ginásio daqui é famoso e a cidade é uma parada certa para esses treinadores, o governo achou um jeito de movimentar ainda mais essas vendas. Há alguns anos atrás eles criaram um jeito de ajudar os treinadores a comprar as coisas, patrocinando uma série de pequenos eventos e torneios com prêmios em Celani, uma moeda local que só é aceita pelas lojas da cidade. Até mesmo o ginásio premia os vencedores com um grande prêmio em Celani, além da insígnia.

- Então quer dizer que o governo gasta dinheiro com os treinadores?

- Mais ou menos. Eles na verdade não gastam tanto quanto parece. Como a cidade cresceu muito desses pequenos eventos começaram a atrair mais gente e as empresas começaram a patrocinar eles em troca de propaganda. Assim tudo o que o governo tem que fazer é dar o premio. E ainda assim esse prêmio, como só é aceito na cidade, é gasto por aqui mesmo, fazendo compras. Ora, todo produto que se compra tem em seu preço embutido certa quantidade de impostos, então no fundo, esse dinheiro acaba voltando para o governo, seja na forma de imposto ou com o crescimento da cidade. Foi uma jogada de gênio na verdade...

O menino estava estupefato com os conhecimentos da amiga. Ele achava que tinha entendido, mas ela falava aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. O ciclo do dinheiro ainda estava se formando na sua cabeça quando ele percebeu que, na verdade, aquilo pouco importava para ele. O importante era que agora, com sorte, ele tinha uma chance de comprar aquelas pedras. Se conseguisse ganhar prêmios o suficiente, ele poderia pagar quantas pedras da evolução precisasse.

- Mary, você disse que o Ginásio da um grande prêmio em Celani não é? – A menina assentiu com a cabeça e ele continuou – Você sabe exatamente quanto?

- Não, mas eu sei onde podemos descobrir – disse ela, apontando para a frente.

Dave nem percebera que eles tinham continuado a andar por toda a extensão da rua em que estavam, tão animado estava em relação a idéia das pedras, mas a sua amiga parecia saber exatamente onde estava indo. Dave caíra em uma armadilha e nem ao menos percebera. Bem a frente um largo prédio azul se erguia com os dizeres "12ª. Delegacia de Polícia de Celadon". O prédio tinha apenas três andares, mas era largo o suficiente para que dois prédios grandes se erguessem em seu terreno, lado a lado. Era quase um anão entre os prédios altos do centro da cidade, mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção do menino. Olhando para a garota com a expressão chocada, ele deixou o queixo cair.

- Vamos Dave, você prometeu ao Henry que ia avisar por onde passasse. Você precisa passar aqui lembra?

- Na verdade Mary, eu ainda não sei se quero fazer isso. Como eu disse antes, eu tenho minhas duvidas se a policia é mesmo confiável – disse ele ligeiramente irritado.

- Mas se a gente não confiar na policia vamos confiar em quem? – disse a ruiva – Vamos, eu duvido que o Henry esteja envolvido com isso pelo lado errado. Ele só que nos ajudar.

- Mesmo que não seja ele, Mary, pode ser outro...

- Dave, eu cresci com um pai advogado e aprendi a confiar nas autoridades. A única coisa que os policiais daqui vão fazer é ligar para o Henry...

Dave suspirou longamente, mas acabou deixando-se levar pela ruiva que mais uma vez o puxava pelo braço. Como se para selar o acordo e melhorar o humor abalado do amigo, ela comentou com ele enquanto se encaminhavam para entrada:

- Além disso, estamos no caminho para o Ginásio. Que tal passarmos lá quando sair daqui?

Dave deu um breve sorriso, lembrando que a amiga também era treinadora e sabia que aquilo o animaria um pouco mais, principalmente agora que ele sabia dos Celanis. Com aquele pensamento, o menino entrou um pouco mais tranquilo pela porta automática que dava passagem para dentro da delegacia.

O prédio era bem cuidado e passava um ar muito oficial. Um grande brasão azul com uma pistola envolta por uma rosa estava estampado na parede de vidro fosco, por trás do balcão onde uma policial estava observando os visitantes. Ao lado do balcão uma roleta reconhecia a digital do policial e permitia e entrada dele por uma porta do mesmo vidro para as instalações de dentro do prédio. A policial apresentava um ar de seriedade e decisão e tomava o simples trabalho de recepcionista policial como um dever para com a cidade.

- Boa tarde garotos, sou a Oficial Jenny, em que posso ajudá-los.

- Fala você... – disse Dave, em cochichos para a amiga. Mary Jane deu um passo à frente e se direcionou a oficial.

- Boa Tarde. Meu nome Mary Jane Charlton e vim reportar que estou na cidade.

A oficial olhou com desconfiança para a menina ruiva e seu amigo com um Eevee ao ouvir o anuncio, mas deu sequencia ao procedimento normal para o caso.

- Muito bem senhorita, para quem devo reportar o fato?

- Para o Detetive Henry, da polícia de Kanto, por favor.

- Nossa, a polícia de Kanto?

Mary Jane encarou longamente a oficial, surpresa por uma simples dupla de treinadores estarem se reportando a uma escala tão alta das forças policiais. A polícia de Kanto cuidava de todo o continente e estava acima de qualquer policia municipal de qualquer cidade. A mulher rapidamente entendeu que a garota não lhe diria muito mais, e, na verdade, não havia mais nada no protocolo que necessitasse ser dito. O recado estava dado e a garota deixava claro que não aceitaria mais perguntas.

- Pois bem Senhorita, me reportarei ao detetive imediatamente, obrigado.

Mary Jane já ia saindo quando Dave perguntou.

- Desculpe senhora, mas sabe me dizer quantos Celanis o ginásio dá como prêmio pela vitória?

- Quantos? Espera ai... – disse a mulher, pega de surpresa com a mudança de assuntos. Ela digitou alguma coisa no computador a sua frente, provavelmente fazendo uma rápida pesquisa, e logo voltou a falar – Vinte e Três mil Celanis.

Dave sorriu. Não era o suficiente, mas pelo menos já era possível comprar uma das pedras.

- Obrigado – disse, se encaminhando para fora enquanto a oficial lhe desejava boa sorte.

Quando eles deixaram o prédio a ruiva olhou sorridente para Dave e lhe sorriu. Ela realmente se orgulhava da ideia de ter dado apenas o seu nome, e não o de Dave. Assim, mesmo que a policia tivesse um agente Rocket infiltrado, procurando por informações do garoto ou do Eevee, ela teria enganado eles. E o detetive Henry com certeza entenderia que Dave estava com ela.

- Viu? Não doeu... – disse provocando o amigo.

- Pois é... – disse ele, ainda contrariado - Vamos logo para o ginásio!

A menina riu e seguiu o garoto, que agora andava a passos largos, claramente ansioso para ganhar mais uma insígnia e, principalmente, para conseguir o dinheiro para uma das Pedras da evolução.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave e Mary Jane caminharam por cerca de vinte minutos até encontrar o ginásio de Celadon. Ele realmente era próximo à delegacia, como havia informado a amiga, mas ela se recusara a olhar um mapa, dizendo saber onde estava o ginásio e por isso, eles se perderam. O caminho que ela sugerira dava em uma praça muito arborizada, um verdadeiro parque no meio da cidade, e não no ginásio. Só na terceira vez em que passaram pela mesma praça eles descobriram que o ginásio ficava no centro dela, escondido atrás das árvores. Na verdade, as altas árvores cercavam um parque aberto de gramado como Dave não havia visto em lugar nenhum. A grama bem cuidada e as flores regadas e criadas com cuidado e delicadeza. A mistura de cores surpreendia ao mesmo tempo em que se completava, fazendo daquele o mais belo jardim que ele já havia visto.

Dave já estava impaciente com a amiga quando finalmente saíram do meio do caminho arborizado e avistaram a grande construção. O Ginásio realmente fazia jus à cidade que representava. Um grande edifício redondo, cercado de vidros e que lembrava, em alguns aspectos uma estufa, ele subia e, no topo, possuía seis grandes bulbos de um vermelho escuro, quase vinho, coberto de pequenas pintas brancas. De baixo de alguns desses bulbos saia uma representação alaranjada de folhas, quatro delas, uma de cada lado do ginásio e do meio dos bulbos uma estrutura cilíndrica fina se erguia como uma pequena Chaminé.

- Igual a um Gloom! – exclamou Mary Jane, surpresa.

- Realmente, é muito bonito – pensou Dave, pressentindo perigo. O único ginásio tão bem construído que havia visto em sua viagem fora o de Auburn, com sua Beedrill a ameaçar os visitantes, e a sua experiência por lá não havia agradado nem um pouco.

Eles se aproximaram e subiram um lance de escadas que levava ao primeiro andar do prédio. Por fora, veem que as paredes eram todas de vidro e, do lado de dentro, uma incrível variedade de plantas formavam o que parecia um imenso jardim interno. Agora eles começavam a entender o porquê o lugar se assemelhava a uma estufa. Apenas ao subir o lance eles perceberam que o primeiro era na verdade o único andar do prédio, o que sugeria que em algum lugar no seu interior deveriam existir plantas realmente altas.

Passaram pela porta automática de vidro e se encaminharam para um balcão, onde uma mulher de cabelos verdes presos em duas tranças, uma de cada lado, os recebera. Ela trajava uma roupa verde claro com o nome da cidade no canto direito na blusa, o que fez com que eles deduzissem que era um uniforme, mais um traço que diferenciava o lugar dos outros ginásios já visitados.

- Bom dia – disse ela, sorridente – Do que gostariam?

- Bom dia, me chamo David Hairo e essa é minha amiga Mary Jane – a ruiva sorriu enquanto o garoto continuava – Somos treinadores e gostaríamos de desafiar a líder do ginásio.

- Treinadores? Que ótimo! A Senhorita Erika vai gostar de recebê-los. Venham comigo...

A jovem mulher saíra de trás do balcão e se encaminhou por um corredor que se aprofundava no prédio, seguida de perto pelos treinadores. Passaram por diversas salas que não apenas se assemelhavam, mas eram verdadeiras estufas que pareciam criar, cada uma, um tipo diferente e especifico de planta. Aquele lugar era mais do que um simples jardim bonito, era um jardim profissional. Mais a frente ele passaram até mesmo por salas com sinais de alerta contra elementos químicos, prevenindo dos perigos e instruindo cuidados necessários para quem quisesse entrar. Verdadeiros laboratórios.

Eles passaram por uma porta dupla de vidro, também automática, e para a surpresa dos visitantes, ingressaram num amplo jardim que mais se assemelhava aos terrenos de uma floresta. O chão era de grama, havia arbustos e arvores para todos os lados, só que dispersos uns dos outros, deixando o ambiente bastante agradável e aberto. O sol entrava pelo teto incrivelmente alto e iluminava o salão naturalmente, fazendo dali uma verdadeira floresta interna. Eles nunca tinham visto nada daquele jeito.

Diversas pessoas, todas mulheres e uniformizadas, se encontravam reunidas em circulo em uma das clareiras, ouvindo atentamente o discurso de uma pessoa que estava no centro, de costas para os visitantes no momento em que entraram. Era uma mulher, não muito alta, de cabelos curtos e azuis, presos em um arco. Ela usava um leve vestido que combinava com seus cabelos e uma flor rosada presa ao arco lhe dava um ar de jovem jardineira, que gostava de ficar entre as plantas. Ela era, com certeza absoluta, a líder do ginásio, pois falava com liderança, dando instruções para as funcionarias sobre o que seria preciso fazer no dia para tocar as atividades do ginásio, desde cuidados com a criação das plantas e Pokemons até testes químicos que os garotos não sabiam o que significavam. Assim que ela ouviu a porta eletrônica se fechando atrás de si, a mulher virou e fez com que os queixos de Dave e Mary Jane se abrissem lentamente enquanto os dois tentavam disfarçar a surpresa.

A mulher era incrivelmente jovem, com a pele clara e os desenhos do rosto bem delineados, ela aparentava ter menos de vinte anos e ser a mais jovem de todas as mulheres que supostamente seriam suas funcionárias. Como poderia ser tão jovem e ser líder de ginásio?

- Erika, esses são... – a mulher que os guiou hesitou e olhou para os visitantes, claramente se esforçando para lembrar seus nomes, mas sem sucesso.

- Sou Dave, e essa é minha amiga Mary Jane.

- Olá – disse a ruiva, sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

- Somos treinadores e viemos desafiar a líder – completou o rapaz, decidido a não se deixar distrair pela beleza ou juventude da mulher. Ele tinha que aprender a se controlar, hora ou outra.

- Bom dia Dave, Mary – disse Erika. Sua voz fluía com firmeza, mas sem tensão. Era suave e agradável. – Sou Erika e sou a líder do ginásio de Celadon. Fico muito feliz de aceitar o desafio de vocês. Esperem só um momento, por favor.

Ela se voltou para o grupo de mulheres sentadas e terminou as ultimas ordens rapidamente, dispensando-as gentilmente e desejando-lhes bom trabalho. Logo depois se voltou para os visitantes, mas focou a guia antes de se dirigir diretamente aos treinadores.

- Jen, muito obrigado por trazê-los aqui.

A mulher, ainda um pouco corada por ter esquecido os nomes dos meninos, apenas acenará com a cabeça, aceitando o agradecimento silenciosamente.

- Não precisa se preocupar com os nomes. Você é nova aqui e ainda está aprendendo. Agora só tenho que lhe pedir uma coisa. Use o sistema de comunicação interna da próxima vez que tivermos visitantes, porque não podemos deixar o balcão da entrada vazio...

A mulher de cabelos verdes arregalou os olhos, percebendo finalmente o erro que havia cometido. Realmente não deixara ninguém vigiando a porta de entrada e se alguem precisassem de atendimento, não teria a quem recorrer.

- Desculpe senhorita Erika! Não me lembrei, desculpe!

Erika gargalhou de leve com a resposta nervosa de sua empregada e lhe direcionou um sorriso carinhoso.

-Tudo bem, como eu disse, você ainda está começando. Agora volte, e mais uma vez, não precisa me chamar de senhorita. Só Erika está bom.

- Desculpe senhorita! Quer dizer, Erika... – disse Jen, acenando com a cabeça e voltando pelo caminho em que trouxera os meninos.

Finalmente livre para atender os desafiantes, Erika fitou os dois por um segundo, com seu sorriso leve, e os cumprimentou novamente, se desculpando pela breve delonga antes de poder atendê-los. Ela tratava-os surpreendentemente bem e parecia se sentir a vontade com os treinadores.

- Nossa, vocês não tem ideia do trabalho que dá liderar um ginásio como esses – desabafou ela, em tom informal.

Dave de repente se viu sem saber o que responder para a jovem, não sabendo se estava atordoado pela sua beleza e seu jeito atencioso e educado ou se estava estranhando a intimidade do desabafo com pessoas estranhas. Mary Jane, porém, parecia estar no mesmo nível da líder. Eles caminhavam em uma direção que o rapaz assumiu que levaria a arena de batalha enquanto as duas meninas conversavam.

- Só imagino – disse a ruiva – Pelo que vi vocês fazem muita coisa aqui.

- Pois é, fazemos sim. Temos aula de tudo por aqui, desde jardinagem até de criação de Pokemons de planta. E ainda temos o laboratório de desenvolvimento de perfumes para a marca.

- Perfumes? – o olhar de Mary Jane brilhou

- Sim, minha família é a dona da maior marca de perfumes de Celadon. Na verdade, agora que comecei a dar conta do ginásio, estou me preparando para assumir a loja também. Mais tarde tenho que estar lá, o que me lembra, será que podemos lutar um de cada vez? Preciso ir para loja logo e não sei se conseguirei ter tempo para duas batalhas seguidas...

Dave deixou a cabeça cair, claramente desapontado. Estava ansioso para lutar e não queria correr o risco de ter que esperar até o dia seguinte. Queria tanto a insígnia quanto a pedra da evolução e mesmo que soubesse que não poderia usá-la tão cedo, sentia a necessidade de tê-la em mãos o mais rápido possível. Sabia que aquilo era irracional, mas não podia controlar a vontade. Ela simplesmente estava lá. A reação de Dave foi percebida tanto pela líder quanto por Mary Jane, que logo se apressou a corrigir o ato impensado de Dave.

- Não liga para ele, está ansioso sabe. Sempre fica quando vai lutar com alguma menina bonita. Falo por experiência...

Erika, que parecia preocupada com o menino, desatou a rir junto com Mary Jane e até Eevee sorria enquanto Dave levantava a cabeça em reflexo, corando intensamente.

- Ei! Eu estou bem aqui e posso te ouvir sabia?

Mary Jane continuava a rir enquanto lhe respondia – eu sei, eu sei. Estava brincando. Mas você pode lutar primeiro. Não me incomodo de esperar.

- Obrigado – disse Dave, voltando a encarar o chão, agora envergonhado de mais para fitar Erika nos olhos.

Erika continuou a sorrir e conversar animadamente com Mary Jane, lhe contando que era até mesmo mais velha do que aparentava, apesar de ser ainda bastante jovem. Tinha vinte e dois anos e assumira o ginásio há alguns anos atrás, recém-saída da universidade local, formada em biologia Pokémon. A meta agora era começar a assumir uma posição de mais importância no verdadeiro interesse de sua família, o ramo de perfumes. Ela dizia que sempre gostara muito do negócio, mas que também gostava muito da vida de treinadora, então ser líder do ginásio tinha sido o modo com que conseguira fazer as duas coisas de que mais gostava.

Eles seguiram por um segundo corredor até que entraram em um segundo salão amplo, mas dessa vez não de plantas. Elas estavam sim presentes, mas apenas envolta do campo de terra que delineava a simples arena de lutas do ginásio. De um dos lados, uma pequena arquibancada de apenas três degraus acolhia quem quer que fosse assistir as lutas, mas agora apenas Mary Jane se sentava nela, se acomodando para assistir a batalha. Erika ainda direcionou a palavra e um sorriso a Dave uma ultima vez antes de se posicionar.

- Dave, boa sorte na batalha. Não precisa ficar nervoso – Disse ela surpreendendo o menino, que lhe deu um breve sorriso, agradecendo. Ele tentava não se deixar afetar, mas era quase impossível não ser afetado por Erika.

Uma outra garota, de cabelos curtos e pretos, trajando o uniforme do ginásio entrou pelo mesmo lugar do que eles e se posicionou no centro da luta, anunciando que seria a juíza da batalha.

- Será uma luta dois contra dois, sem limites de tempo. Todos de acordo?

- Sim – disseram os dois adversários, em uníssono.

- Pois bem, comecem!

Dave sacou uma Pokebola e soltou-a ao campo, liberando seu Pidgeotto enquanto Erika sacou sua Pokebola com leveza e graciosidade, laçando-a no ar para o alto, liberando um Pokémon que Dave nunca tinha visto antes. Era verdadeiramente uma bola de cipós azuis, deixando visível apenas dois olhos no meio do corpo arredondado e dois pés vermelhos que o mantinham em pé. O menino rapidamente sacou sua pokedex.

"_Tangela, o Pokémon de vinha. Seu corpo é envolto em uma densa floresta de vinhas azuis, fazendo com que seja muito difícil saber sua verdadeira forma. Considerados como mecanismos de defesa, essas vinhas se balançam em volta de seu corpo prontas para enlaçar e prender quem se aproximar."_

- Ótima escolha Dave, mas é tradicional que usem Pokemons voadores aqui. – Disse Erika, dando a Dave um leve senso de provocação. Será que a meiga e doce líder estava finalmente mostrando suas garras?

- Você ainda não conhece meu Pidgeotto – respondeu Dave, criando coragem para desafiar a bonita garota.

Erika riu e comandou o primeiro ataque.

- Tangela, use o Enraizar!

Dave não conhecia esse ataque e ordenou uma rápida evasiva de Pidgeotto, do que rapidamente se arrependeu. Tangela começou a prender algumas das vinhas de seu corpo fundo no chão, e nada mais fez. Com vergonha, ele percebeu que talvez fosse melhor consultar a Pokedex, mas Erika lhe poupou o trabalho.

- Esse ataque vai prender a Tangela ao chão e ainda faz com que ela se recupere pouco a pouco de qualquer dano que você venha a causar – A líder parecia bastante satisfeita consigo mesmo e Dave percebeu que ela tinha motivos para isso. Com esse movimento a luta acabara de ficar muito mais difícil, exigindo que Pidgeotto acertassem golpes rápidos e fortes, sem dar tempo para recuperação do oponente. Mas a Pokedex havia lhe prevenindo a manter distancia do oponente, para evitar ficar preso em seus cipós. Erika podia ser jovem, mas claramente sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Ele precisa tirar Tangela de lá.

- Pidgeotto, vamos tentar arrancá-lo daí com uma forte ventania!

- Pidge! – rugiu o pássaro, ganhando altura e começando a bater fortemente as suas asas. Logo Erika se viu obrigada a proteger os olhos enquanto seu vestido voava para trás na forte corrente de ar criada pelo Pokémon de Dave. Ele via Tangela se balançando e fazendo força para se manter presa ao chão, mas logo a poeira levantada pela ventania encobriu sua visão. Era incrível como o Pokémon havia evoluído desde que o capturara como Pidgey. Com uma ventania daquelas ele poderia ter espantado metade dos Spearows que o perseguiam no dia que o garoto o conhecera. Ainda assim, aquilo parecia não ser o suficiente. Quando o menino ordenou que o ataque fosse interrompido, Tangela continuava firmemente presa ao chão, no mesmo lugar.

- Foi uma boa ventania Dave, mas isso não vai tirar o Tangela do seu lugar. Como eu não tenho um compromisso na loja logo, não posso me alongar muito, mas tenho certeza de que essa batalha teria sido interessante. Tangela comece a carregar o raio solar!

Dave não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Seria aquela mulher a mesma doce e meiga jovem líder que a pouco conversava abertamente sobre a sua vida com Mary Jane e estendia um sorriso generoso a todos que passavam? Ela parecia ter se transformado no campo de batalha. E sua estratégia era muito inteligente. O raio solar, um dos ataques mais poderosos do tipo planta, colocava um relógio para funcionar na cabeça de Dave, e o deixava em uma situação muito difícil. Mesmo que Pidgeotto tivesse vantagem de tipo, ele não podia arriscar o efeito de um ataque desse nível em seu Pokémon. As chances de que ele caísse eram grandes. Ao mesmo tempo, não via outro jeito de tirar Tangela do seu lugar sem se aproximar de suas perigosas vinhas. Teria de tentar de tudo enquanto pudesse.

- Pidgeotto, vamos tentar atrapalhá-lo. Use o ataque de areia.

- Tangela, se proteja sem parar de se carregar.

A luz do sol que entrava pelo teto de vidro se acumulava ao redor do Pokémon de planta enquanto o pássaro de Dave se aproximava do chão e começava a jogar rajadas da areia do chão em direção ao oponente, que criara uma barreira em frente aos olhos com suas vinhas. A estratégia de Dave não estava funcionando. A barreira estava bloqueando os olhos de Tangela contra a areia, mas o menino percebeu que, assim ele tinha uma vantagem. O oponente estava com os olhos tapados. Se fosse rápido o suficiente...

- Pidgeotto, ataque rápido!

O pássaro lançou-se com incrível velocidade contra o oponente e antes mesmo que Erika pudesse ordenar algum movimento defensivo, ele atingiu Tangela, quebrando a barreira de vinhas, jogando-o para trás e arrebentando as vinhas que o prendiam ao chão. Sua treinadora, porém, não parecia abalada. Para a surpresa de Dave, as pontas das vinhas arrebentadas se regeneraram de maneira incrivelmente rápida, mostrando um comprimento incrível. O Pokémon devia estar profundamente enraizado se as vinhas que agora estava em baixo da terra tivessem o mesmo tamanho das que cresciam em seu lugar.

- Tangela, prenda e aperte!

Antes que Pidgeotto pudesse ganhar altura suficiente, as longas vinhas do Pokémon de Érika se esticaram e envolveram o pássaro de Dave, prendendo suas asas contra o corpo e o fazendo exclamar assustado.

- Pidge!

- Droga! – disse Dave, sem saber o que fazer. As vinhas apertavam seu Pokémon com força e agora o puxavam na direção de Tangela, de modo que se escapasse poderia ser facilmente preso de novo. Para completar, Erika não lhe deu chance de continuar pensando.

- Tangela, eu sei que não é o melhor que já fizemos, mas acho que carregou o suficiente para um bom raio solar – disse ela, sorrindo.

O pequeno Pokémon azul assentiu com o corpo e voltou a dar alguma distancia de Pidgeotto, posicionando-o bem a sua frente, sem soltá-lo. Dave não tinha o que fazer para prevenir que seu Pokémon fosse atingido pelo poderoso ataque que começava a se formar no pequeno espaço entre Tangela e ele. Não havia mais saída. A batalha estava perdida.

- Pidgeotto, volte! – ordenou ele, recolhendo o pássaro de volta para a Pokebola. Erika sorriu do outro lado.

- Muito bom Dave. Realmente não queria acertar seu Pidgeotto com o raio solar desse jeito. Poderia machucá-lo demais. Fico feliz em ver que você também soube ver isso.

Dave estava vermelho de raiva, respirando pesadamente enquanto ouvia a calma e a doçura retornar a voz da mulher. Ela falava como se ganhar aquela batalha tivesse sido fácil e de maneira nenhuma desafiador. Como ele havia sido derrotado tão facilmente. Tivera boas ideias e seu Pokémon não era fraco, como ela mesma havia reconhecido. Seria ela tão superior assim? Ele estava determinador a provar que não. Eevee se inquietava a seu pé, prevendo que logo seria a sua vez de enfrentar a poderosa Tangela de Erika, mas Dave o encarou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hoje eu preciso de algo diferente – disse ele para a pequena raposa, sacando uma segunda Pokebola de seu cinto- Vai Haunter!

O garoto sabia que era um risco e que se o fantasma resolvesse não obedecê-lo ele estaria com sérios problemas, mas a alternativa era tentadora. Ele obedecera-o brevemente no ginásio de Zaffre, quando derrotou o outro Haunter, e voltara a obedecê-lo na sala do Professor Carvalho mais cedo, mesmo que com propósitos próprios. Haunter tinha uma enorme vantagem de tipo no ginásio, sendo resistente à ataques venenosos e de planta. Se obedecesse ao garoto agora, ou pelo menos conseguisse vencer a batalha, daria não só a insígnia de Erika para ele, mas também o grande prêmio em Celanis.

- Um fantasma! Impressionante. Acho que vou precisar de uma nova estratégia – sorriu Erika – Vai Gloom!

Recolhendo a pequena planta azul, a jovem liberou o Pokémon que inspirava a construção do ginásio, o que deu a impressão a Dave de que ela estava jogando o Pokémon em que mais tinha confiança, assim como a Beedrill foi a arma de Apis em Auburn. Erika, porém se mostrara diferente de Apis em todos os sentidos, por mais semelhantes que seus ginásios fossem. Doce, educada, aparentemente justa e muitíssimo habilidosa no campo de batalha. Dave pressentiu um grande desafio a frente.

- Haunter, eu realmente preciso que você me ajude nessa ok? Por favor, tenta me obedecer – implorou Dave para seu Pokémon, fazendo sua adversária franzir o cenho do outro lado do campo. Ela não comentou nada, porém, dando início ao combate.

- Gloom, vamos começar com o ataque de time duplo!

O Pokémon de planta se movimentou rapidamente, criando ao redor de si cinco cópias dele mesmo, fazendo com que seis Glooms aparecessem no campo de Batalha. Dave e Haunter não conseguiam acompanhar seu movimento para saber qual era o verdadeiro. Aquilo mostrava que além de forte, o Pokémon de Erika era muito bem treinado para conseguir fazer tantas cópias com o ataque que normalmente cria não mais do que três. Era hora de Dave ver se sua escolha tinha sido a certa.

- Haunter, vamos um a um usando o Raio Noturno!

- Gloom, use o Mega Dreno!

Antes que Haunter conseguisse desferir o ataque, se é que fosse mesmo desferi-lo, os bulbos de todos os Glooms brilharam com a cor verde e lançaram diferentes raios da mesma cor, atingindo o fantasma e sugando a sua energia em grande velocidade. Dave sabia que apenas um daqueles ataques realmente causava dano, enquanto os outros eram apenas partes da ilusão do adversário, mas ele não podia deixar que Haunter ficasse exposto muito tempo. Para a surpresa do garoto, porém, após o impacto inicial do ataque, mesmo ainda sobre seu efeito, o fantasma conseguiu se recuperar e desferiu um raio noturno, fazendo com que uma das cópias de Gloom desaparecesse no ar.

- Isso! Boa Haunter! – exclamou Dave, comemorando e finalmente tendo verdadeiras esperanças de vencer a luta.

O fantasma repetiu o mesmo ataque, atingindo mais três cópias e quando se virou para o que seria a quarta, Erika denunciou que aquele era o verdadeiro ordenando uma ação evasiva. Antes que fosse atingido, o Gloom verdadeiro interrompeu os dois ataques em andamento e pulou para trás, cessando o ataque sobre Haunter e fazendo com que suas outras duas cópias desaparecessem. O fantasma errou o ataque raio noturno por pouco, mas Dave não se importou. O que realmente pesava era o fato de Haunter ter lhe obedecido.

- Haunter, tente com a bola das sombras! – ordenou o treinador, eufórico.

Impressionantemente o fantasma começou a preparar uma esfera de energia negra em frente ao corpo. Dave estava extasiado, certo de que agora teria uma possibilidade grande de ganhar a luta.

-Gloom, use o Proteger! – ordenou Erika, demonstrando inquietação. As coisas não iam tão bem como ela planejava, o que apenas servia para dar ânimo ao desafiante. Ela não podia ficar na defensiva para sempre, mas Haunter era um Pokémon perigoso para se atacar e Dave não lhe dava chances.

A bola das sombras se chocou com a barreira transparente criada pelo Pokémon de planta e não foi capaz de atravessa-la, se dissipando. Dave trincou os dentes, pensando em seu próximo movimento. Gloom já havia demonstrado ser rápido e agora mostrava que sabia se defender. Não importavam as vantagens de Haunter se não conseguia acertar ataques. Dave então teve uma ideia.

- Haunter use o raio de confusão!

Dave estava confiante de que o ataque seria efetivo e abalaria seu oponente, dificultando não só a sua forte defesa como sua capacidade de ataque. Viu Érica arregalar os olhos levemente do outro lado, também pressentindo a eficácia da estratégia do garoto, mas então Haunter voltou ao seu estado normal. Voou diretamente contra Gloom e abriu a boca, se preparando para um ataque lambida, sorrindo enquanto flutuava.

- Haunter, não! – exclamou Dave, vendo toda sua estratégia e esperança indo por água abaixo.

Erika não perdoou o movimento errado e ordenou um contra ataque muito efetivo.

- Gloom, pó do sono!

Com a boca aberta, muito próximo ao adversário, Haunter engoliu praticamente todo o pó do sono lançado pela planta, interrompendo o ataque lambida e tossindo fortemente antes de cair no chão em um estado de coma profundo. Dave não era nenhum especialista, mas sabia que tendo engolido tanto pó, o fantasma dormiria por muito tempo.

- Gloom termine com a Dança das Pétalas! – ordenou Erika, mas Dave mais uma vez recolhera Haunter antes do ataque ser executado. Erika se limitou a sorrir.

- A batalha está encerrada. Erika, a líder do ginásio de Celadon, é a vencedora – anunciou a juíza, enquanto Dave deixava a cabeça cair. Mary Jane logo apareceu ao seu lado, enquanto Eevee pulava para o seu ombro para consolar o desolado rapaz.

- Foi uma boa luta. Ela só é muito boa. – disse-lhe a ruiva, enquanto ele acenava a cabeça. Era a primeira batalha de ginásio que ele perdia, e nunca havia se sentido assim antes. Como se não bastasse não perdera apenas a insígnia, mas também a chance de comprar um das pedras de evolução. Como tinha deixado isso acontecer? Por que escolhera justamente o Haunter? Estava revoltado consigo mesmo e com seu Pokémon.

- Dave, não desanime – Erika havia aparecido a sua frente e colocara uma mão em seu ombro livre, enquanto acariciava levemente Eevee com a outra – A luta foi muito boa, e seus Pokemons são bem treinados. Talvez um pouco mais de dedicação ao Haunter seja o que falta para ele lhe obedecer completamente...

O menino se surpreendera com proximidade da mulher e se pegara olhando pela primeira vez diretamente em seus olhos. Eles eram verdes escuro e demonstrava ser mais sábios do que sua idade aparentava. Por mais enraivecido que estivesse, Dave não conseguiu descarregar nela.

- Não sei, fui inocente em achar que ele me obedeceria agora...

- Não foi não, foi confiante, e ele precisa saber que você confia nele se quer que ele confie em você. Você tem jeito para treinador e mesmo que não tenha feito uma batalha brilhante, vi que seu Pidgeotto é bem treinado e se entende bem com você. E, mais importante, você soube ver quando era hora de dar um passo atrás. Normalmente os treinadores me forçam a finalizar esse tipo de batalha fazendo com que o Pokémon sofra desnecessariamente.

Dave não sabia o que falar. Não era a primeira vez que desistia de uma batalha antes de seu fim para não forçar seu Pokémon, e todos lhe diziam que era o certo a fazer e lhe parabenizavam por isso. Ele sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa, mas por que aquilo não o fazia sentir-se nem um pouco melhor? Por mais que visse a boa intenção da jovem líder, ela não estava conseguindo lhe fazer sentir melhor.

- Olha, volte aqui outro dia. Sei que você pode treinar mais e vir aqui para batalharmos novamente. Será um grande desafio, para mim e para você – Erika continuava amigável e sorridente – Agora se me dão licença, não posso me atrasar para a reunião na loja. Amanhã lhe espero aqui Mary.

Mary Jane confirmou o desafio do dia seguinte e Dave viu Erika pedir para a juíza, que aparentemente se chamava Mia, para acompanhá-los até a saída. Dave não sabia o que fazer a seguir, então apenas seguiu Mary Jane de volta para o Centro Pokémon. Ele precisava de uma boa noite de sono para esquecer aquela luta.


	6. Capítulo 6: Cabelos Vermelhos

**Capítulo 6 – Cabelos Vermelhos**

Jody estava dormindo quando o telefone tocou. Foram necessários três toques para que ela finalmente abrisse o olho e começasse a processar o que acontecia. Devia ter adormecido depois do treinamento com os Pokemons, de tão cansada. Agora era a vez de Jack, que aparentemente ainda não havia voltado. Isso significava que não haviam se passado ao menos duas horas desde que regressara aos seus aposentos. Ainda estava exausta.

Apesar do luxo, a rotina no quartel general secreto da Equipe Rocket era desgastante. Há muito a mulher havia perdido a conta dos diversos tipos de atividades diferentes a que fora submetida. Ela era obrigada a fazer, no mínimo, atividades físicas e treinamentos táticos específicos com seu Pokémon diariamente, sem contar as inúmeras palestras, aulas e treinamentos extras que variavam de sobrevivência no mar (executado em um simulador que parecia tomar um andar inteiro) até culinária e criação Pokémon. Quando era pequena, a jovem Jody achava que os criminosos maltratavam e destratavam os seus Pokemons, mas com o tempo ela descobriu que não era o caso. Até mesmo os criminosos precisavam contar com a obediência e, acima de tudo, a força e habilidade das criaturas em suas Pokebolas e, por isso, eram estimulados a criá-los bem.

Não havia do que reclamar. O acesso àquele tipo de atividade não era livre para qualquer membro da equipe, estando acessível apenas nos quartéis generais que ficavam muito bem escondidos pelo continente. Apenas um pequeno e seleto grupo de agentes, que subiam de patente e passavam a se encarregar de outras tarefas que não os pequenos roubos e crimes menores tinham acesso a toda essa estrutura. Eram esses agentes que comandavam operações especiais, chefiavam grandes missões e aspiravam um cargo de maior controle como supervisor. Jack e Jody eram agente novos, com poucos anos na organização, mas que já haviam chegado até ali, seja por puro talento, puro oportunismo ou apenas um golpe do destino, e por isso a mulher não podia deixar de se orgulhar. Sem duvida a dupla contara com a sorte para encontrar o Eevee perdido de Giovanni, mas ainda assim ela não se permitiria perder a oportunidade que tinha nas mãos. Se a sua missão acabasse e eles voltassem a sua posição original, Jack e Jody não seriam mais os mesmos agentes.

O quarto toque do telefone soou para tirar a mulher de suas memórias e devaneios e puxá-la de volta à realidade. Ela pulou da cama, ajeitou seus cabelos roxos bagunçados e atendeu a chamada. A voz eletrônica do supervisor G cortou o ar sem nem esperar que a agente dissesse "Alô".

- Agente Jody, você me deve sérias explicações!

A mulher estremeceu e sentiu o sono esvair-se de seu corpo instantaneamente. Talvez tivesse chegado a hora de realmente volta a sua posição de origem.

- O que houve senhor?!

- O que houve é que você não sabe mais o paradeiro do Eevee e dos garotos! Há quanto tempo não recebe um relatório?

- Há alguns dias senhor, mas não acho que os garotos tenham tido tempo de chegar a Celadon ou a nenhum outro Centro Pokémon. Não há motivos para novos relatórios – Jody soltou seus pensamentos em voz alta, sem pensar em sua repercussão. Se ela estivesse mesmo certa não estaria recebendo a ligação nervosa de seu superior.

- Pois pense novamente agente! Recebemos informações de nossos contatos policiais de que o grupo já está em Celadon!

- O que?! – Ela não acreditava. Há poucos dias havia recebido noticias sobre o grupo de Eevee.

- Isso mesmo! E se não sabemos onde eles estão, como vamos saber o que está acontecendo? A sua única missão é monitorá-los agente. A única! Trate de fazer isso bem!

- Sim senhor! Pensarei em como resolver o problema. – disse ela, mas o supervisor já havia desligado, sem esperar a resposta. Aquilo fora uma ordem direta que não poderia ter outra resposta se não a positiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave acordou revigorado no dia seguinte, antes mesmo que Jake levantasse. O menino havia chegado tão tarde na noite anterior que Dave já estava deitado em sua cama com as luzes apagadas quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir. Ele tomou um susto, mas ao descobrir que era o amigo chegando, relaxou e voltou a tentar dormir. Eles mal tiveram tempo de se cumprimentar antes que o mais velho adormecesse por completo.

Agora ele acordava cedo pronto para outro dia. Normalmente ficaria na cama por mais tempo, mas tanto o treinador quanto Eevee pareciam bastante animados naquela manhã. Eles não estavam exatamente felizes, mas sentiam-se desafiados, provocados, como ha muito não se sentiam. Rusty com certeza tivera um efeito parecido em Dave, mas aquilo tinha suas peculiaridades. Não se tratava apenas de ganhar a insígnia e o prêmio. Tratava-se de provar para si mesmo que era capaz de vencer Erika. Ele precisaria treinar e aprimorar suas técnicas, sua estratégia e seu modo de pensar aquela luta se quisesse realmente vencer. Não teria apenas que sair vencedor da luta do ginásio. Ele tinha que se tornar um treinador melhor.

Dave não se lembrava de ter perdido lutas seguidas em algum ponto de sua jornada até ali, entretanto, em um dia, perdera duas. Três rounds de batalha, três Pokemons vencidos, poucos golpes executados com o sucesso esperado. Se ele fosse um mero expectador, diria que estava entrando em uma fase ruim, mas ele sabia que não podia deixar as coisas assim. A fase ruim teria de acabar antes mesmo de começar. E para isso ele precisava treinar.

O menino desceu de sua costumeira cama de cima do beliche com cuidado para não atrapalhar o sono tranqüilo do amigo mais novo e se encaminhou para o banheiro, para se lavar. Saiu então do quarto e se direcionou para o refeitório, pensando no café da manhã e nas atividades do dia. Não sabia se iria treinar sozinho ou procurar alguma das atividades de que Mary Jane havia falado no dia anterior, mas não pretendia decidir isso naquele momento. Os amigos ainda estavam dormindo e ele precisava, principalmente, saber a programação da ruiva, que tinha planejado enfrentar a líder da cidade naquele dia. Era uma luta que ele não pretendia perder. Sabia que Mary Jane poderia lhe servir de inspiração para a própria luta e pretendia observar melhor a forma de lutar de Erika.

Não sabia quanto tempo iria passar em Celadon, treinando, ate que a desafiasse novamente, mas não tinha pressa. Ainda faltavam diversos meses para a Liga Pokémon ter início e ele já possuía quatro insígnias. Com o Pidgeot de Mary Jane, viajar não era mais um grande problema e o garoto esperava poder contar com o próprio pássaro gigante em algum momento. E sempre que essa esperança entrava em sua cabeça, o pensamento seguinte o levava de volta para sua ambição com às pedras da evolução, mesmo sabendo que Pidgeotto não poderia evoluía utilizando-se de uma. Com mais tempo na cidade, Dave planejava participar de mais competições e atividades em busca de Celanis, aproveitando para treinar e ainda acumulando o dinheiro necessário para a compra das pedras. Ainda não tinha afastado da cabeça a ideia de comprar todas as quatro pedras disponíveis, mesmo sabendo que talvez não tivesse uso para todas elas.

Chegando ao salão principal, o rapaz fez questão de passar pelo balcão da enfermeira para saber de seus Pokemons. A enfermeira prometera cuidado especial com Oddish e lhe assegurara que ele não sofrera feridas graves como o menino temia, e que hoje mesmo ele já estaria completamente recuperado. Além disso, ela prometera um exame especifico em Haunter, buscando descobrir se o seu mau comportamento possuía alguma causa física, e outro no Pokémon de planta, buscando descobrir se existia alguma coisa errada com os seus ataques com esporos.

- Bom dia – disse ele à simpática mulher de cabelos rosa.

- Bom dia, Dave. Como passou a noite?

- Muito bem, obrigado. Alguma novidade?

- Sim, claro! Como prometi, o Oddish já está liberado, assim como os seus outros Pokemons – disse ela, entregando a Dave suas Pokebolas – Mas os testes que você pediu não foram conclusivos. Não encontrei nenhuma anomalia na estrutura física de Haunter, nem na composição dos poros do Oddish. Os dois parecem perfeitamente normais.

Dave sentiu-se confuso. _Se Oddish não tinha problemas com os esporos, como poderia Eevee não ter sido afetado? Ou melhor, como poderia ter sido afetado e ter se liberado de seu efeito com tanta facilidade?_

- Talvez o problema seja outro. O seu Oddish parece ser bem novinho, apesar de não se poder determinar a idade exata dele sem exames mais complexos. Talvez um pouco de treino deixe seus ataques mais efetivos com o tempo. E o Haunter pode precisar de um pouco de conversa, um pouco de confiança – completou a enfermeira

- É, pode ser – disse Dave, pouco convencido – Obrigado...

O garoto seguiu para o refeitório e tomou o café da manhã repensando em tudo o que tinha que fazer. Oddish ainda precisava de mais força e experiência de batalha, o que era um fato importante já que o garoto teria tempo para treinar. Já Haunter era um problema de outro nível, completamente diferente. Ele nunca tinha imaginado passar por um problema como aquele.

Dave repassou tudo o que fez desde que capturara Gastly naquela noite estranha, quando fora atacado pela Equipe Rocket. Havia sido uma luta justa, onde Eevee derrotou-o pressentindo a sua ameaça com seus sentidos sempre bem aguçados e, desde então, o treinador não tinha dado motivos para a desobediência do fantasma. Ele fora utilizado pela primeira vez contra o Ginásio de Zaffre e evoluíra de forma surpreendente para vencer a batalha, sem apresentar qualquer sinal de desobediência. Mas depois de evoluir ele começou a se comportar de um jeito estranho, independente e desobediente. Na própria batalha contra Gengar ele começara a desobedecer as ordens do garoto, e até então continuava a variar entre a obediência e o descaso como bem entendia. Talvez fosse mesmo necessária uma boa conversa entre eles para que se entendessem. Até lá, Dave não podia contar com ele para nenhuma luta.

E, como se não bastasse, havia outras questões ocupando a cabeça do jovem treinador. Se Oddish não apresentava nenhum tipo de anomalia, isso significava que o rapaz ainda não podia explicar a súbita recuperação de Eevee frente aos esporos paralisantes do pequeno Pokémon de Planta. O que teria acontecido naquela luta?

- Bom dia! – disse Jake, sentando ao lado de Dave em sua mesa no refeitório – Como você está? Já sabe o que vai fazer em relação à Erika?

- Bom dia, Jake. Acho que vou passar um tempo por aqui, treinar um pouco e voltar a desafiá-la...

- Acho uma boa ideia, e durante esse tempo você pode participar de algumas competições que estão rolando pela cidade e quem sabe até ganhar uns celanis...

Dave sorriu e voltou a imaginar-se brevemente com as pedras da evolução, mas logo foi novamente interrompido.

- Bom dia meninos – disse Mary Jane, chegando por ultimo para o café, já sorridente como sempre.

- Bom dia MJ... – respondeu Jake, amigável, enquanto Dave ainda sonhava acordado com as pedras.

- Ainda dormindo Dave?

- Ã? Ah não, desculpe MJ. Só me distraí. Bom dia.

A menina riu do amigo e percebeu que o prato a frente dele já estava vazio.

- Madrugou hoje? Já até tomou café...

- Pois é, acordei cedo para treinar...

- Legal! Olha, mais tarde eu vou ao ginásio desafiar a Erika e eu acho uma boa ideia você vir comigo. Observar e estudar um pouco mais o estilo dela...

- Claro! Vou com certeza! – respondeu o garoto animado – mas porque você só vai mais tarde?

- Ora, porque eu quero participar do campeonato de capturas de Pokémon...

Dave e Jake pararam e fixaram os olhares na amiga por um instante, enquanto ela agia com muita naturalidade. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que ela percebeu que os dois a olhavam fixamente...

- O que?! – disse Jake, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

- O campeonato... – disse ela, em um tom de quem declarava o obvio - Tem um parque fechado aqui na cidade e hoje vai acontecer o campeonato de capturas. Eles liberam alguns Pokemons selvagens no parque e os treinadores tentam capturar o máximo possível. Quem vencer pode escolher um dos Pokemons capturados para adicionar ao time...

- Que máximo! – Disse Dave, antes que Mary Jane parasse de falar.

- Mas não tem premio em celanis – disse a menina, fazendo com que a animação do amigo murchasse. – Acho que a próxima competição com prêmios assim só vai acontecer depois de amanhã, no torneio de batalhas aleatórias.

- Batalhas aleatórias? - questionou Jake

- São batalhas onde os treinadores não sabem que Pokemons vão usar. Pegam uma Pokebola aleatória e lutam entre si.

- Que demais! Imagina só se eu pego um grande Charizard! Ou um Dragonite! Seria tão legal! Quando eu era pequeno eu sempre quis ter um Pokémon desses grandes sabe, e muito, mas muito poderosos mesmos! Será que eu consigo pegar um desses nesse campeonato?! Seria tão legal! Eu quero muito participar sabe, e ainda vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para estudar como eles se... – Jake começou mais um de seus discursos empolgados enquanto Dave e Mary Jane reviravam os olhos.

- Bom, eu vou ligar para o Laboratório Noah – disse Dave para a menina, enquanto o menino mais novo continuava seu discurso sem nem perceber que o amigo se retirava.

- E eu vou pegar meu café – disse a garota. Passaram-se cinco minutos até que o mais novo percebesse que estava falando sozinho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave sentou-se em frente ao videofone e discou o numero do laboratório de Cardo, esperando pacientemente os toques da chamada. Sabia que logo Susan, a mãe de Mindy, iria atendê-lo e, com sorte, ela teria noticias da garota. A falta de notícias vinha deixando o rapaz impaciente. Sentia-se abandonado pela menina, que nem ao menos se incomodava em dizer "oi, estou bem". Por vezes pegou-se até se perguntando se ela sentia mesmo a sua falta. Sabia que ela não poderia adivinhar onde ele estava para que se falassem diretamente, mas ela podia manter contato com o laboratório e mandar pelo menos um recado para ele. Ainda assim, tudo o que ele sabia fora o que disseram na despedida em Zaffre. O videofone deu a quinta chamada quando um rosto surpreendente finalmente apareceu na tela.

- Professor?! – disse Dave, em um misto de alegria e susto. Não via o velho há muito tempo, graças ao sequestro e tortura que sofreu da Equipe Rocket, e vê-lo de novo fez com que o menino abrisse um grande sorriso. Apesar disso, o animado e comunicativo professor estava quase irreconhecível. Sua pele estava mais enrugada e manchada, o rosto estava menos redondo e ele parecia ter envelhecido dez anos em alguns meses.

- Dave! Quanto tempo meu rapaz! – A voz do homem, ao menos, parecia normal.

- Professor! Como o senhor está?! Quanto tempo!

- Estou ótimo garoto, até que tudo isso me fez bem. Perdi uns quilinhos...

Dave não conseguia acredita que ele estava fazendo piadas com aquela situação. De fato, o Professor era um homem a ser admirado. O menino sorriu ainda mais, incrédulo.

- Diga-me rapaz, Susan me disse que você evoluiu um bocado. Mas ainda não me mandou nenhum Pokémon. Como você está?

- Estou bem – disse o menino, sem saber bem o que responder. Será que ele teria noticias de Mindy? E será que ele poderia ajudar a descobrir o que acontecera com Eevee? – Já tenho quatro insígnias e seis Pokemons. Mas não estou mais com a Mindy...

- Eu fiquei sabendo, rapaz. Susan me deixou um recado antes de partir...

- Partir? – perguntou Dave, sem entender.

- Ora, você não achava que a minha filha ficaria aqui esperando noticias enquanto a Mindy está com uma ideia maluca dessas não é? Principalmente depois do que aconteceu comigo, ela não se aguentou e foi atrás da garota...

- Foi atrás da Mindy? Mas...

- Isso é um assunto muito sério Dave, mas para você isso pode significar um pouco de tranquilidade – disse o professor – A Equipe Rocket me sequestrou exatamente por causa do pai de Mindy, que você sabe muito bem que desapareceu há mais de dez anos. Eles queriam qualquer informação sobre o seu passado. E isso significa que eles voltaram a se preocupar com outras coisas. O que, por sua vez, quer dizer que tem menos gente atrás do Eevee.

- Talvez, mas ainda tenho problemas – disse Dave – Tenho que me reportar a policia em todas as cidades, dar noticias a um tal de Detetive Henry.

O semblante do professor escureceu e ele se forçou a manter a serenidade enquanto ouvia a história de Dave.

- Entendo. Conheci Henry quando acordei e não tenho nada contra ele. Acho que é confiável, mas tome cuidado rapaz. Como está o Eevee?

Nesse momento, Eevee pulou a frente da tela e cumprimentou sorridente o professor, que sorria ao cumprimentá-lo de volta. Era incrível com a pequena raposa, aos poucos, tinha aprendido a gostar do pesquisador veterano. Dave, porém, tinha um assunto importante ainda a tratar com seu especialista.

- Professor, na verdade, eu tenho uma pergunta. Quer dizer, na verdade é mais uma suspeita...

- Diga rapaz, é sobre o Eevee?

Dave confirmou com a cabeça e explicou todo o ocorrido desde a batalha com Oddish na estrada para Celadon. Explicou como Eevee tinha sido atingido em cheio e atravessado a cortina de esporos lançados pelo Pokémon de plana e como ele havia se recuperado rapidamente. Em seguida relatou a luta contra Ekans e até mesmo a sua teoria, já provada errada, sobre o problema ser com Oddish.

- E isso tudo me levou a conclusão de que o Eevee, talvez, possua a habilidade de troca de peles... – disse Dave, nervoso – Pense bem, isso poderia explicar o porquê ele ser tão raro e especial.

O professor sorria abertamente do outro lado da tela, ameaçando até mesmo uma pequena risada, enquanto escutava o relato e a teoria do menino.

- Dave, eu conduzi pessoalmente o estudo sobre a Troca de Peles e eu acho muitíssimo pouco provável que um Eevee possa desenvolver essa habilidade. Mesmo considerando que seja esse Eevee e que ele já possa ter passado por qualquer procedimento cientifico existente. A troca de peles é uma condição genética que não é transmissível entre espécies diferentes de Pokemons.

- Mas...

Nesse momento, Jake e Mary Jane surgiram as costas de Dave, cumprimentando o Professor. A ruiva, que também era sua treinadora, correu para checar como ele estava e lhe fazer várias perguntas, enquanto Jake mal podia esperar para falar sobre seu encontro com o Professor Carvalho e sobre todos os elogios que o especialista de Pallet tinha oferecido ao Professor de Cardo, de modo que o assunto sobre Eevee foi rapidamente deixado de lado, mesmo que o Dave ainda não estivesse convencido.

- Garotos, foi muito bom vê-los de novo, mas agora tenho que descansar. O médico permitiu que eu voltasse ao trabalho, mas ainda sem força total.

- Tudo bem Professor, foi muito bom te ver – disse Mary Jane.

- Até a próxima – disse Dave.

E assim, eles se despediram do professor e voltaram as suas atenções para o longo dia que tinham pela frente. Dave e Mary Jane se entreolharam, animados pela promessa da competição em que entrariam, e logo começaram a imaginar o que poderia acontecer e que Pokemons poderiam adicionar ao seu grupo. Dave nem imaginava o que o professor iria dizer quando lhe mandasse o primeiro Pokémon. Foi só quando estavam saindo da sala dos telefones que perceberam que Jake havia ficado para trás.

- Podem ir, eu encontro vocês. Vou ligar para minha mãe – disse ele, e os amigos obedeceram.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jake encontrou o grupo há alguns metros da entrada do parque para o concurso. Ou pelo menos há alguns metros do que Mary Jane disse que seria o parque para o concurso de capturas de Pokemons.

- Mary, isso é um prédio, e dos grandes. Não estou vendo nenhum parque por aqui... – disse o menino, olhando fixamente para o enorme edifício de concreto que estava à frente deles, no final da rua onde sua amiga havia garantido ser o concurso. A rua não tinha saída e o prédio tomava toda a largura da pequena praça que se colocava a frente deles. O movimento de pessoas por ali era maior do que o esperado.

- Mas não pode ser. Esse é o endereço que está dizendo no panfleto – dizia a menina, olhando do panfleto para o prédio, sem entender o que poderia estar errado.

- Bom, não custa ir até a portaria perguntar não é? – sugeriu Jake.

Apesar de não gostar da ideia, Mary Jane acabou concordando. Afinal, eles não sabiam onde estavam e faltavam apenas vinte minutos para o horário marcado para o início da competição. Ela apenas torcia para que eles não tivessem errado o caminho por muito, ou eles provavelmente não teriam tempo para chegar ao lugar correto.

Os três amigos se encaminharam rapidamente para a entrada luxuosa do que parecia ser um enorme condomínio residencial. Atravessaram a praça gramada entre muitos outros jovens que seguiam, coincidentemente, o mesmo caminho, para dentro do prédio. A porta de vidro estava aberta quando eles passaram por ela. Apesar de ser automática, com o grande fluxo de pessoas, ela parecia não ter tempo para se fechar e os seguranças que fiscalizavam o saguão de entrada do prédio pareciam não estar incomodados já que, por algum motivo, todos pareciam saber muito bem para onde ir. Mary se aproximou de um deles e lhe mostrou o panfleto.

- Com licença senhor, eu e meus amigos estamos procurando o concurso de...

- Pegue o elevador e vá para o 28º andar senhorita – respondeu o homem, interrompendo-a.

- Como? O concurso é aqui?! – disse a espantada menina.

- Exatamente. Por favor, se encaminhe para o 28º andar. Todos os elevadores foram designados para fazer unicamente esse trajeto por hoje. Dentro de quinze minutos eles serão desligados.

A garota voltou para junto dos garotos ainda um pouco perplexa – Aparentemente, o concurso é aqui mesmo – explicou enquanto se encaminhavam para o elevador - Mas como isso vai funcionar dentro de um prédio?!

A pergunta somente foi definitivamente respondida quando o indicador do elevador acusou a chegada ao vigésimo oitavo andar e as portas de metal se abriram suavemente para os lados. Enquanto eles caminhavam sem acreditar nos seus olhos, o chão de metal do elevador foi substituído por um terreno de grama irregular e a musica ambiente deu lugar aos sons naturais de uma verdadeira floresta. O mais incrível era que, apesar de o elevador indicar que ainda existiam diversos andares acima do que eles estavam, ao olhar para cima eles viam o céu azul, com poucas nuvens, exatamente como estava do lado de fora.

A saída do elevador liderava-os por um curto caminho muito parecido com a trilha de verdadeiras florestas, até uma grande clareira poucos metros à frente, onde todos os outros participantes esperavam o momento de início da competição. Alguns ainda chegavam por diferentes trilhas por entre a floresta, que provavelmente levava para os diferentes elevadores. Pelas contas de Jake, ao todo cerca de vinte competidores estavam ali, incluindo seus amigos. Ele, não sendo um treinador, decidira não participar.

- Ei, Dave! – chamou MJ, enquanto os últimos participantes ainda chegavam – Como nós dois somos treinadores, acho que seria uma boa ideia se não participássemos disso juntos, sabe? Para evitar brigas...

- Como? – disse o menino, pego de surpresa – Eu concordo com você, mas eu quero participar também!

- Claro! Você não entendeu... Eu só disse para nos separarmos, entende? Se não vamos sempre brigar por cada Pokémon que encontrarmos.

- Ah! – disse o menino, um pouco aliviado e um pouco envergonhado por não ter entendido antes – Claro! Ótima ideia! Eu ia mesmo sugerir isso...

MJ riu e, em seguida, se posicionou em um ponto mais distante da clareira, em meio a outros treinadores desconhecidos. Jake riu, mas decidiu acompanhar Dave. Ainda não se permitia admitir que gostava de Mary Jane. A menina vinha aos poucos se mostrando gentil, inteligente, prestativa e, analisando o todo, uma boa companhia para a viagem, mas ele ainda a ressentia por tentar tomar o lugar de Mindy.

Exatamente na hora marcada para o inicio, uma tela surgiu através de uma abertura no azul límpido do céu que cobria a floresta, arrancando uma exclamação surpresa de todos. A abertura logo se fechou enquanto o monitor descia, preso a um tubo de metal e assim que estava na altura da vista de todos, ele parou por cerca de um segundo. Então um rosto apareceu na tela que se ligou sozinha. Era um homem aparentemente magro, de pele clara e cabelos curtos, bagunçados e claros. Usava óculos de fundo de garrafa e tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia, meninos e meninas, e bem vindos à "Ballpark". Nós somos uma companhia produtora de Pokebolas e esse é nesse prédio que a nossa companhia funciona.

Dave não imaginara que naquele prédio onde estava, que tinha um andar inteiro ocupado por uma floresta um tanto quanto realista, funcionava, na verdade, uma companhia produtora de Pokebolas. Na verdade, nem mesmo tinha pensado na existência dessas empresas, mesmo que em algum lugar de seu subconsciente ele sabia que alguém produzia as Pokebolas que ele usava para capturar seus Pokemons. Eevee se agitou ao lado do amigo enquanto o homem continuava a dar explicações.

- Primeiramente, não se assustem com o teto acima de suas cabeças. Ele foi coberto com projetores que espelham o céu do lado de fora, em tempo real, como ele realmente está agora – Muitos, Dave e Jake inclusive, deram pequenos sorrisos e se pegaram olhando novamente para o céu, ou teto, enquanto o homem dava a eles alguns segundos para apreciar o que ele mesmo parecia achar brilhante – Mas não é com isso que vocês devem se preocupar – disse ele, recuperando a atenção do pequeno grupo de treinadores – A verdade é que vocês devem se preocupar com quem está acima do teto, e abaixo do chão. Nessa competição, dez andares do prédio da Ball Park foram transformados em floresta. Todos os andares possuem os mesmo designs, as mesmas plantas, e obviamente, os mesmos Pokemons. Exatamente vinte e cinco treinadores foram designados para cada andar, mas isso não significa nada. Todos estão competindo com todos.

Dave e Mary Jane trocaram olhares preocupados enquanto o homem continuava o seu discurso. Além deles, outros duzentos e quarenta e oito treinadores estavam naquele exato prédio, no mesmo ambiente que eles, ouvindo o mesmo discurso na tela, mas apenas um deles seria o vencedor que poderia levar um Pokémon novo para casa.

- Tendo dito isso, deixem-me explicar as regras para vocês. Como todos sabem, esse é um campeonato de capturas. Aquele treinador que conseguir capturar mais Pokemons, poderá escolher um, e apenas um dos Pokemons que capturou, para levar consigo. O que vocês não sabem, é que não poderão haver batalhas Pokemons.

Depois de um suspiro geral, varias vozes começaram a se perguntar como então poderiam capturar os Pokemons e o que aquele torneio pretendia provar. Como eles deveriam pegar Pokemons sem primeiro enfraquecê-los? O que teriam que fazer?

- Acalmem-se! – finalmente exclamou o homem na tela – Cada um de vocês terá acesso a uma nova Pokebola, que a "Ballpark" desenvolveu especialmente para a Zona Safari. Vocês terão direito, cada um, a trinta Pokebolas, como na Zona Safari, e terão uma hora para explorar o andar e capturar Pokemons. Fiquem notificados que toda a floresta é artificial e monitorada por câmeras escondidas, de modo que mantemos o controle das capturas através do vídeo. Assim que essa uma hora acabar, a contagem será interrompida e vocês deverão voltar a essa mesma clareira, para o anuncio do vencedor.

- Agora, por favor, todos se encaminhem para o elevador mais próximo de vocês e coloquem suas respectivas Pokedex no leitor preso a parede, ao lado da porta do elevador. Ele fará o seu registro na competição e lhe dará as Pokebolas. Assim que todos os registros forem efetivados, um sinal anunciará o início da competição. Até lá, ninguém deve sair da área do elevador. Boa sorte! – E com isso a tela voltou a ficar preta e tomou novamente o seu lugar no céu espelhado que era o teto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave tentou mostrar a nova Pokebola em desenvolvimento para a sua agenda Pokémon, mas ela não a reconheceu. Foi então que Jake lembrou o amigo de que aquela era uma Pokebola em fase de desenvolvimento e que ninguém fora da estrutura corporativa da Ballpark deveria saber de sua existência, logo os seus registros não estariam da base de dados da Pokedex. Apenas outros dois treinadores haviam acompanhado Dave e Jake para aquele elevador. Os outros, provavelmente se encaminharam para os elevadores de que saíram.

Mary Jane chegou um pouco depois e aparentemente foi a ultima a fazer o credenciamento pois não mais do que um minuto depois todos ouviram a sirene dando início a competição, mal dando a Dave tempo de guardar seus Pokemons na mochila e prender suas novas Pokebolas ao alcance de suas mãos. Com um aceno de cabeça, MJ lhe desejou boa sorte e partiu em velocidade para dentro da floresta, enquanto Dave, Jake e Eevee correram na direção oposta.

A floresta não era densa, deixando bastante espaço para que os treinadores caminhassem sem muitas dificuldades e oferecendo um bom campo de visão para todos os lados, mas ao mesmo tempo oferecia diversos locais para que Pokemons se escondessem, com pedras e arvores altas, grande arbustos e áreas de mato alto. Havia alguns pássaros nas arvores e esses foram os primeiros alvos de Dave. Ele viu um Pidgeotto pousado tranquilamente em um galho a cerca de quatro metros do chão. A árvore estava um pouco distante de modo que Dave conseguiu se posicionar por trás do pássaro sem que ele o avistasse. Andou cuidadosamente até cerca de um metro do local e mirou no Pokémon. _"Vamos ver se basta jogar essa nova pokebola"_.

Dave lançou a esfera verde e branca e atingiu Pidgeotto nas costas. O pássaro rapidamente foi envolto pela luz vermelha que o sugou para dentro do protótipo de Safari Ball. A pequena bola caiu no chão com a luz vermelha piscando em seu centro. Ela vibrou seis vezes antes de finalmente parar. Dave não podia ter ficado mais surpreso e feliz.

- Cara, essa bola é de mais! Eu nem mesmo tive que batalhar com ele!

Jake riu e comemorou com o amigo, mas logo o lembrou de que os outros treinadores não fariam apenas uma captura e se ele quisesse ganhar a competição, ele precisaria capturar mais Pokemons. Os meninos seguiram andando por cerca de quinze minutos, e encontraram no meio do caminho um Koffing, um Bellsrpout muito bem camuflando e um Caterpie que parecia perdido, todos facilmente capturados por Dave e suas Safari Balls. Ele não podia estar mais satisfeito consigo mesmo quando, de repente, sentiu uma leve vibração em seu cinto e o Pidgeotto que capturara mais cedo se libertou de sua Pokebola e voou para longe. Sem tempo de reagir, o menino apenas observou a ave se distanciar enquanto a raiva acumulava em sua cabeça.

- Isso é um absurdo! Eu peguei aquele Pokémon! – de repente, o menino lembrou que toda a floresta era monitorada por câmeras – Vocês viram não foi? Ele entra na minha conta! – Bradou Dave para o ar, enquanto Jake o continha e instigava o amigo a continuar procurando por Pokemons.

- Claro que viram Dave, você não vai perder por isso... – dizia Jake, pouco seguro de si mesmo, enquanto empurrava o menino mais velho no caminho que seguiam – esse torneio é justamente para testar a Pokébola e eles tem que ver os defeitos que elas podem apresentar. Eles com certeza contarão a captura que fugir - Dave finalmente se acalmou e continuou andando, mesmo que agora passasse a mão por suas outras capturas de trinta em trinta segundos, apenas para garantir que elas também não fugiriam.

Foi enquanto empurrava seu amigo pela estrada que, distraidamente, Jake pisou em algo estranho. Não foi apenas a sensação de ter pisado em algo bem mais macio que a grama da floresta, mas também o fato de o que quer que tenha sido, produziu um alto som agudo, como o choro de um pequeno Pokémon. Quando olhou para baixo Jake viu uma grande quantidade de pelo vermelho alaranjado se mover agitadamente. Seguindo a grande quantidade de pelos, ele percebeu que se tratava da cauda de um pequeno Vulpix que estava deitado próximo a árvore à beira do caminho dos meninos.

Jake e Vulpix trocaram olhares por cerca de um segundo, mas isso foi mais do que o suficiente para que o pequeno pesquisador Pokémon percebesse a onda de medo que percorreu todo o pequeno corpo do Pokémon raposa como um choque elétrico, antes dele disparar por entre os arbustos e desaparecer. A única coisa que Jake conseguiu perceber, enquanto o Pokémon corria, era que ele estava claramente mancando.

- Droga! – exclamou Dave – e agora eu deixo um belo Vulpix escapar... Sabe, ele seria uma ótima adição ao meu time.

Jake sorriu brevemente para o amigo antes de voltar a olhar na direção em que Vulpix havia sumido. Alguma coisa naquele olhar havia capturado a atenção do menino. O terror que ele sentiu percorrer o Pokémon enquanto trocavam olhares havia, de alguma forma, atingido também o pequeno pesquisador. De repente ele se sentiu horrorizado por ter provocado uma reação tão forte naquela pequena criatura. Sentiu muita pena dela.

Mas Dave e Eevee haviam continuado caminhando e logo Jake deixou para trás o local onde encontrara o pequeno Pokémon e seguiu os passos dos amigos, ainda bastante incomodado com o acidente inesperado._ Porque o Vulpix estava machucado? Não pode ter batalhas aqui dentro_ pensava o menino _e porque estava com tanto medo?!_

O menino de Grené, entretanto, parecia muito focado na competição e não prestava atenção no amigo mais novo e no que ele poderia estar pensando. Com três Pokemons já no cinto e contando com Pidgeotto, que havia fugido, o menino de Grené começou a se sentir confiante. Não imaginava que precisaria de muito mais do que tinha para vencer a competição e já se debatia internamente a questão de qual Pokémon ele escolheria caso vencesse. Depois de mais cinco minutos de caminhada, ele se viu frente a seu primeiro verdadeiro desafio de verdade, por trás de um pequeno e volumoso arbusto. Dave só conseguia ver as grandes pinças cinza, mas sabia reconhecer que o dono só poderia ser um Pinsir. Aquela seria uma bela adição ao seu time.

Avançou mais alguns passos antes de parar a cerca de três metros do alvo, quando se permitiu parar e deixar se acalmar. O Pokémon inseto parecia não ter percebido o treinador enquanto raspava uma arvore ao lado do arbusto que o encobria. Dave percebeu que teria que atingi-lo em uma de suas pinças, pois o arbusto encobria quase o corpo inteiro e dar a volta seria arriscado de mais, podendo provocar uma fuga inesperada. Sacou então a Pokebola e a jogou no ar, mas foi pego de surpresa quando, de repente, o arbusto a frente de seu alvo entrou em súbita combustão.

Pinsir, assustado, se moveu bruscamente para longe do fogo fazendo com que Dave errasse por muito a Pokebola. Em seguida um pequeno Pokémon vermelho alaranjado surgiu por trás de Dave e se postou de frente para o arbusto em chamas. Com alguns fortes movimentos de suas seis caudas, Vulpix foi capaz de apagar o fogo antes que ele se espalhasse pela floresta.

Tudo aconteceu em menos de dois minutos e Dave estava sem reação. Aquele pequeno Pokémon deliberadamente tinha impedido Dave de capturar Pinsir e agora estava ali, se exibindo enquanto apagava o fogo que ele mesmo causara. A paralisia que o susto havia causado passou e Dave não pensou duas vezes antes de sacar mais uma Pokebola e lançar na direção da pequena raposa. O que ele não esperava é que ela fosse mais rápida, desviasse, e o encarasse profundamente nos olhos, cheia de raiva. No segundo seguinte, o Pokémon se virou e partiu por entre os arbustos.

Dave partiu atrás da pequena raposa, rapidamente seguido de Eevee, que em poucos segundos tomou a sua frente, e Jake que se esforçava para não perder o amigo de vista. Vulpix claramente estava mancando da pata dianteira direita, mas era incrível como ainda assim conseguia correr incrivelmente rápido.

- Não atrapalhe ele Eevee, isso pode ser considerado ilegal – disse Dave, quando percebeu que Eevee poderia alcançá-lo sem muito esforço.

Dave teve de agachar para desviar de um galho e pular dois arbustos, mas sentia que estava se aproximando quando, finalmente, Vulpix pareceu tropeçar e cair. O Pokémon rolou por alguns metros, levantando poeira e emitindo um baixo ganido de dor e surpresa, antes de Dave finalmente alcançá-lo.

- Ah-há! – exclamou o garoto, parando a cerca de um metro do Pokémon e apoiando suas mãos nos joelhos, enquanto recuperava o ritmo da respiração. Eevee parou ao lado do treinador, olhando desafiadoramente para Vulpix, mas, aos poucos, percebeu que havia algo errado. Deu um passo a frente ao mesmo tempo que, sem perceber, Dave sacava uma das suas Safari Balls e se preparava para capturar Vulpix.

- Espera! – bradou Jake, pouco atrás do amigo, tentando também recuperar o folego depois da corrida.

- O que foi?

- Tem alguma coisa errada com esse Vulpix. Ele parece estar machucado!

Dave voltou a olhar para Vulpix e viu que agora Eevee estava bem próximo dele, mas a pequena raposa parecia não reagir. Depois de observar melhor, Dave percebeu que o Pokémon estava desacordado. Aproximou-se com pressa e se arrependeu de quase ter se aproveitado de um Pokémon naquele estado.

- Espere, eu vou cuidar dele – disse Jake, agachando ao lado da raposa e apoiando sua mochila no chão para buscar um kit de primeiros socorros. Ele pegou cuidadosamente uma bandagem, procurou dois gravetos bem firmes, mais ou menos do tamanho da pata do Pokémon, e fez uma pequena bota de imobilização na perna que ele percebera estar machucada. Em seguida, procurou um pequeno spray para passar nas partes que o pequeno Pokémon havia machucado na queda. Ele percebeu uma pequena elevação atrás da orelha esquerda e deduziu que ele deveria ter atingido alguma pedra ou raiz quando caíra, e aquele impacto o havia feito perder a consciência - Ele precisa de atenção médica...

- Ora, o pessoal do concurso está vendo tudo pelas câmeras, tenho certeza que logo estarão aqui – disse Dave, olhando para o relógio. Estava perdendo tempo da competição ali.

Jake sentou em uma árvore próxima a Vulpix e o colocou em seu colo, acariciando o impressionantemente macio pelo do Pokémon enquanto ele e Dave esperavam alguém do concurso aparecer para cuidar da pequena raposa. Cinco minutos se passaram, dez minutos, e Dave começou a ficar impaciente enquanto Jake se agitava de preocupação. Tentou falar em voz alta que aquele Pokémon precisava de ajuda, esperando que as câmeras ouvissem o chamado, mas ninguém apareceu.

- Vai Dave, vai para o concurso. Eu fico aqui com ele... – se ofereceu Jake, o que fez com que o menino parasse para pensar, tentado em continuar, mas relutante em deixar o Pokémon ferido desacompanhado._ O Jake vai ficar com ele até lá. E se eu encontrar alguém, eu posso chamar ajuda _pensou o menino de Grené, tentando se convencer de que era realmente o melhor a fazer. Vulpix deu mais um breve ganido e se contorceu, mas voltou a ficar imóvel logo depois.

Dave ainda demorou alguns minutos para decidir antes de aceitar a proposta do amigo. Sentia-se responsável pelo que acontecera ao pequeno Vulpix, sabendo que ele tinha agravado a condição do Pokémon ao persegui-lo mata à dentro. O perseguira por um motivo bobo, mesmo depois de perceber que ele mancava, e se não fosse por Jake teria se aproveitado da fraqueza do Pokémon para capturá-lo, tudo por causa do desejo de ganhar aquela competição. Mas Vulpix estaria em boas mãos e Dave precisava recuperar o tempo perdido. Faltavam agora vinte minutos para o fim do torneio e ele só contava com quatro (incluído o Pidgeotto fugitivo) capturas. Com certeza precisaria de mais do que isso.

- Assim que encontrarmos alguém, mandamos ajuda – disse Dave, enquanto Jake mais uma vez se ajeitava perto da árvore com Vulpix no colo.

Ele e Eevee seguiram então por uma trilha a procura de novos Pokemons enquanto Jake tomava conta da pequena raposa ferida. Ele seguia cautelosamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer mais barulho do que o necessário e com os olhos e ouvidos atentos a tudo o que estivesse se movendo ao seu redor. Pensou ouvir um farfalhar de folhas e se virou, mas não viu nada. Continuou em frente por mais de cem metros quando finalmente ouviu alguma coisa. A voz de Jake.

- Dave! Dave! – chamava o garoto, claramente assustado.

O treinador demorou-se um segundo para processar que algo poderia ter acontecido e, em seguida, voltou correndo para onde o amigo se encontrava. Ele avistou Jake e quase tropeçou em uma Safari Ball aberta no chão, ao lado do amigo. Jake estava olhando fixamente para frente, onde um treinador alto, de pele morena, usando um casaco de couro negro e um par de jeans surrado olhava para Vulpix cheio de desejo. O menino não precisou de mais informações.

- O que você quer?! – perguntou Dave.

- Ora, o Pokémon que seu amiguinho esta tentando proteger. Eu cheguei a jogar a bola, mas o garoto deu um tapa nela antes de conseguir capturar o Pokémon – o rapaz parecia enfurecido, mas Dave não se intimidou.

- Olha, "amigo", eu não quero ter que batalhar com você para te tirar daqui, porque isso me desqualificaria, mas eu não vou deixar que você se aproveite desse Pokémon. Ele está desacordado.

- E dai?! – respondeu o garoto, rindo para Dave – Se eu tiver que batalhar com você, não me importo, mas eu vou pegar ele.

- Bom, mas isso não seria muito esperto não é? – apontou Jake – Se vocês batalharem, os dois serão desclassificados e você não vai ficar com o Vulpix de qualquer jeito.

O treinador vestido de preto olhou para Jake confuso, e então para Dave, que lhe retribuiu com um olhar desafiador, pronto para enfrenta-lo se fosse preciso. O moreno não gostava daquilo, mas teve de admitir que lutar ali não valeria de nada.

- Vocês não valem os minutos que eu estou perdendo nessa conversa. Fiquem de olhos abertos quando saírem daqui! – disse ele, se virando e voltando para floresta.

Dave e Jake suspiraram de alivio e trocaram olhares.

- Obrigado, Dave! Desculpe te atrapalhar de novo, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer...

- Não tem problema, você estava certo. Eu acho que é melhor eu ficar por aqui e garantir que isso não vai acontecer de novo...

- Mas a competição...

- Isso não tem importância. Ele está assim por minha culpa, e, aliás, eu estava mesmo querendo saber por que ele me atrapalhou lá atrás. Vou ficar por aqui até ele acordar – disse Dave, rindo e sentando-se ao lado de Jake.

Jake foi pego de surpresa pela atitude do amigo, mas não mais do que Dave ficou surpreso consigo mesmo. Passou os minutos seguintes imaginando a reação do Professor Noah, de Rusty e, impossível evitar, a reação de Mindy se o estivessem vendo ali agora. Imaginava que poucos concordariam com ele que aquela era a escolha certa a fazer. A única reação que ele não precisou imaginar fora a de Mary Jane.

Faltando cinco minutos para terminar a competição a menina surgiu por trás da árvore onde os dois estavam e parou, surpresa e incrédula. Por um segundo eles pensaram que fosse o pessoal da competição, vindo cuida do pequeno Vulpix, mas ficaram felizes em ver a menina.

- O que vocês estão fazendo parados aqui?! – perguntou a garota.

Dave e Jake tentaram explicar toda a história para a menina enquanto ela ouvia pacientemente. Ao final, ela parecia transtornada.

- Então você ficou aqui esse tempo todo e desistiu da competição?!

- Mas é claro! – disse Dave, tentando se defender. O que ele fizera não podia ser tão errado quanto o tom da menina indicava.

- Você é impossível Dave...

- Ei... – tentou começar o menino, mas ela não deixou.

- Você ficou aqui o tempo todo desnecessariamente parado, esperando por uma ajuda que obviamente não vai aparecer, e perdendo a única verdadeira oportunidade de ajudar esse Pokémon!

- Ãhn? – perguntaram os dois meninos juntos.

Bufando, Mary Jane não se dignou a explicar o que era óbvio e em vez disso, para a surpresa dos dois, sacou uma de suas Safari Balls e jogou no pequeno e desacordado Vulpix. Jake foi pego de surpresa e teve reflexos para evitar enquanto a Pokebola capturou instantaneamente o pequeno Pokémon ferido e voltou para as mãos da menina.

- Ei! – exclamou Jake, enfurecido – Como você ousa fazer isso?

- Confie em mim – Disse a garota, antes de sair andando a passos largos para dentro da floresta.

Dave e Jake a seguiram fazendo protestos, acusando-a de ter se aproveitado da situação debilitada de Vulpix simplesmente para ganhar a competição e de ter feito com que todo o trabalho e sacrifício que eles tiveram fosse em vão. Eles mal perceberam quando o alarme soou avisando que a uma hora destinada a competição havia acabado. Dave e Jake não haviam percebido, mas Mary Jane nem mesmo mudou o caminho que estava trilhando para chegar a clareira onde deveriam se encontrar para saber o resultado. Continuaram reclamando por mais cinco minutos até que ela mandou-os calar a boca quando a tela preta voltou a se ligar e o mesmo homem de óculos lhes dirigiu a palavra.

- Parabéns a todos! – começou o homem com um sorriso forçado – A Ballspark gostaria de agradecer a todos os participantes dessa competição por nos ajudar a testa essa nossa nova Pokebola – Dave pensou que o homem havia olhado de relance para ele enquanto falava isso, mas não tinha certeza – Infelizmente, somente podemos premiar um treinador. E já que estamos nesse assunto, fico muito feliz em anunciar que o vencedor dessa competição é...

Todos os competidores prenderam a respiração por um segundo enquanto o anunciador tentava, com sucesso, fazer suspense. Dave não estava mais ligando para o resultado, sabendo que não poderia ganhar, mas percebeu que, estranhamente, o anunciador parecia estar olhando fixamente para Mary Jane.

- Troy McMilan! – anunciou o homem, e Dave foi pego de surpresa. Por um momento ele realmente achou que a amiga havia vencido. O estranho era que, sem duvida, o homem de óculos continuava fitando Mary Jane fixamente. Dave ficou ainda mais surpreso quando percebeu que o vencedor, Troy, era na verdade o menino de casaco negro que tentara capturar Vulpix. Ele deu dois passos a frente, depois olhou diretamente para Jake e Dave e fez uma reverência debochada. Mary Jane sorriu.

- Com licença – disse a menina, se dirigindo a tela. O sorriso no rosto do anunciador sumiu de repente – Você poderia, por favor, nos informar quantos Pokemons o vencedor capturou? Como vamos saber que isso está sendo justo?

Houve um murmúrio de aceitação da sugestão de Mary Jane enquanto o homem se ajeitava em sua cadeira.

- Eu imaginava que a senhorita iria perguntar. Saiba que ele foi o primeiro a capturar vinte e nove Pokemons, coisa que apenas três outros competidores conseguiram e que ninguém mais, habilitado nesse concurso, superou.

Troy sorriu vitorioso, mas Mary Jane não havia terminado.

- Pois bem, eu capturei trinta. Não tenho mais nenhuma Safari Ball vazia comigo.

Dave e Jake não conseguiam acreditar no que ouviam, enquanto todos eram tomados de surpresa pelas palavras da menina ruiva. Ela realmente havia conseguido pegar trinta Pokemons em uma hora? Isso significava um Pokémon a cada dois minutos. Era um feito incrível.

- Eu sei senhorita, mas eu estava tentando lhe poupar da vergonha de ser desclassificada. Você vê, a sua ultima captura foi ilegal.

Dave e Jake se entreolharam. De fato, a última captura de Mary Jane havia sido Vulpix, um Pokémon que Dave e Jake impediram que qualquer outro treinador capturasse nos últimos trinta minutos de competição. Troy, o vencedor, continuaria com o premio caso eles não tivessem atrapalhado a captura que permitiram que Mary Jane fizesse. Mas a menina não se abalou com a acusação do homem. Ela estava dois passos à frente e não desistiria tão facilmente.

- Eu sei disso senhor, mas eu acho que não seria nada bom para Ballpark se todo mundo soubesse que você deixou um Pokémon ferido, desacordado, sem auxílio médico por mais de trinta minutos, simplesmente para não uma competição para testar as suas novas Pokébolas. Meus amigos o protegeram para ajuda-lo e foi pelo mesmo motivo que eu o capturei. Algumas pessoas na polícia podem considerar isso maus tratos.

O homem ficou calado enquanto encarava Mary Jane furiosamente, pensando na repercussão que isso poderia causar. Ele não havia prestado assistência ao Vulpix porque tirar ele da competição naquele andar significaria que o andar teria menos Pokemons, o que seria motivo para atrasar toda a competição, mas agora a menina o estava ameaçando com maus tratos de Pokémon. Mesmo que depois eles conseguissem vencer o processo judicial que a policia iria abrir, isso seria péssimo para a imagem da empresa, sem contar nas investigações indesejadas da polícia nos detalhes das operações da Ballpark.

Troy, percebendo o que estava acontecendo, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Olha, eu não vou devolver nenhum Pokémon se essa ruivinha ai ganhar a parada.

Mary Jane, cansada de segurar a raiva que estava sentindo, resolveu acabar de vez com a graça do menino. Sacou uma Pokebola de sua bolsa e liberou seu grande Pidgeot, que fez com que todos desse alguns passos atrás. Troy arregalou os olhos, com medo.

- Olha só, garoto, ninguém me chama de ruivinha ok?! E se eu tiver que batalhar com ele – agora ela olhava para o homem na tela – vou a policia de qualquer maneira! Estou perdendo a paciência...

- Tudo bem! – disse o homem de óculos, ao mesmo tempo em que dois seguranças apareciam por trás de Troy. Um deles colocou a mão em seu ombro e o menino entendeu o recado, desistindo da briga – Você então é a vencedora. Todo o resto, devolvam as Pokebolas para o segurança antes de saírem, inclusive as vazias. Menina, Mary Jane, qual Pokémon você vai levar de prêmio?

Mary Jane sorriu então, virando-se para Jake e jogando uma Pokebola Verde em sua direção, antes de responder – Um que precisa urgentemente de atenção médica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai me deixar ficar com ele! – disse Jake surpreso.

Ele, Dave, Mary Jane e Eevee haviam voltado às pressas para o Centro Pokémon e deixado Vulpix com a enfermeira Joy. Troy havia tentado impedi-los do lado de fora do prédio, onde não havia seguranças para segurá-lo, mas novamente Mary Jane liberou seu Pidgeot. O pobre treinador achou que ela estava o convidando para uma batalha e liberou seu intimidador Rhyhorn apenas para ficar observando, furioso, enquanto os três amigos voavam para longe nas costas do grande pássaro enquanto Mary Jane lhe devolvia a reverência debochada que ele fizera mais cedo. Jake foi carregado pela pata do Pokémon da amiga, um pouco contrariado, mas não reclamou muito, afinal, ele estava com pressa para levar Vulpix para os cuidados do hospital Pokémon.

- Primeiramente, não se trada dele e sim dela. Você sabe que a enfermeira disse que é uma fêmea não? – disse Mary Jane, sorrindo – E sim, eu vou deixar você ficar com ela, mas apenas se ela quiser te acompanhar, lembre-se disso. – a menina sorriu na direção do garoto mais novo e olhou para Dave, que parecia não entender o porquê da decisão da menina. - Olha, eu já falei que só coloco no meu time um Pokémon com quem eu tenha uma ligação. Eu não iria adicionar ninguém no meu time por causa do torneio. Meu plano sempre foi perguntar ao Pokémon se ele preferia ser liberado ou ir para o laboratório do Professor Noah, mas eu estou vendo que você tem uma forte conexão com essa Vulpix Jake, e seria um crime não permitir que você fique com ela.

Jake não sabia o que dizer, ainda achava estranho aceitar aquele presente de uma menina sobre quem ele ainda não se decidira se gostava ou não, mas ainda assim, era muito difícil para o menino esconder sua felicidade. Dave sorria abertamente para o amigo. Poucas vezes o vira tão feliz.

- Muito obrigado – disse o menino mais novo – Muito obrigado mesmo!

- Dave – era a voz da enfermeira Joy, aparecendo brevemente pela porta da sala de espera, onde eles esperavam sobre o resultado dos exames de Vulpix – temos uma chamada telefônica para você.

Os três amigos se levantaram, mas a enfermeira levantou a mão e chamo a atenção deles – Desculpem garotos, a ligação é apenas para o Dave.

Todos se entreolharam, mas sem outra escolha, Dave deixou os amigos para trás e seguiu para a sala de telefones enquanto a enfermeira voltava a cuidar dos Pokemons. Dave se surpreendeu ao perceber que era o detetive Henry na linha. Ele parecia muito cansado, com olheiras e marcas no rosto, o cabelo despenteado e a gravata frouxa na gola da camisa. Ao que tudo indicava, aquela havia sido uma longa noite para o policial.

- Bom dia Detetive – cumprimentou o garoto.

- Bom dia Dave. Eu não tenho muito tempo, por isso chamei só você, aquele seu amigo pode gastar muito tempo falando – Dave não segurou um breve sorriso, mas o tom do detetive era sério – Acontece que eu tenho novidades, e não são boas para você. Nós continuamos investigando a menina Aya, como eu expliquei a vocês, e descobrimos que ela pode estar no seu rastro garoto.

- O que, a Aya? Não é possível, se ela soubesse de mim teria me atacado quando estávamos em Zaffre. Ela teve várias oportunidades

- Pensamos nisso, mas a nossa teoria é um pouco diferente. Achamos que ela descobriu você depois de terem partido. Encontramos algumas edições da revista Trainerdex, do seu Professor, que estiveram recentemente em posse da garota, e ela tinha marcado as paginas sobre você – Dave congelou – Imagino que isso tenha sido após lhe conhecer e por isso ela não fez nada. Se for mesmo uma agente Rocket, ela pode ter percebido a oportunidade e ido atrás de você. Não há nada certo ainda, por tanto não acredito que há o que temer, mas achei que fosse importante que você ficasse sabendo.

- O-Obrigado – disse Dave, ainda sem conseguir pensar direito em como responder aquilo. Então outra pessoa estava sabendo do segredo de seu Eevee. _Será que ainda posso considerar isso um segredo?_

- Não há de que garoto. Por favor, mantenha contato com a polícia e tudo se resolverá. Agora tenho que ir, boa sorte.


	7. Capítulo 7: Negócios Inacabados

**Capítulo 7 – Negócios Inacabados**

Tudo estava negro a sua volta, mas Dave não parecia perceber. O universo de escuridão era natural para ele, como se sempre tivesse estado ali e de lá não pudesse sair. Não havia porque questioná-lo nem porque se deixar assustar por ele. Aquela era e sempre fora a sua natureza. Ele flutuava em meio à escuridão vagamente consciente do que estava a sua volta até que percebeu a mesa.

Ali, no centro de tudo, muito bem iluminada pela luz inexistente, estava uma mesa também preta, imóvel, como se inafetada pela realidade a sua volta. Pairava no ar assim como Dave, mas não se afastou quando ele se aproximou, afinal, como poderia se mover. Era apenas uma mesa.

Ele se aproximou da mesa sem cautela, pois não precisava de cautela naquele vazio de escuridão. Nada mais podia haver ali, além dele e sua mesa. Não se surpreendeu ao descobrir o que descansava na fria e lisa superfície a sua frente. Quatro rochas dispostas igualmente na extensão da superfície escura, cada uma iluminada bem distintamente pela fraca luz que emitiam de si mesmas. Na extremidade esquerda estava a verde, a que menos lhe interessava, mas ainda assim ele a tocou, quase lhe acariciando. Imediatamente depois seguia a pedra azul. Dave fixou seu olhar nela, retirou-a da superfície e sentiu o peso na sua mão. Era leve, mais leve do que ele imaginara, e ainda assim precisou fazer esforço para levanta-la. Sua superfície era mais macia do que a de uma rocha natural, como se volúvel ao simples toque. O artefato praticamente devolvia o carinho das mãos do garoto, mas ainda assim ele o depositou de volta na mesa, demorando-se um ultimo segundo antes de seguir para a próxima.

Em seguida, tocou a amarela. Um surto de energia percorreu o seu braço com um simples toque, fazendo com que ele recuasse, sem, entretanto, se incomodar. Um breve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto ele se preparava para toma-la novamente. Não simplesmente a tocou dessa vez, mas depositou sua palma na superfície e a envolveu com seus dedos, agarrando com força e dando boas vindas à corrente que percorria o seu corpo, fazendo com que sua pele arrepiasse. A sensação era inquietante, porém intrigante e desafiadora. Dave a segurou até que seu corpo se acostumasse com a energia, mas então a retornou a superfície negra da mesa.

Seus olhos brilharam intensamente quando encontraram a ultima pedra na extremidade direita da fila. Brilhava vermelha, mais intensa que as outras e cegou o menino de maneira que ele não podia mais se conter. Esticou não uma, mas as duas mãos e levantou a rocha, que emanava de si um calor reconfortante que abriu caminho pelos seus dedos, tomando de assalto suas mãos e seus braços, logo envolvendo todo o seu corpo. Dave fechou os olhos e sorriu ao sentir a vibrante sensação de energia percorrer cada fibra do seu corpo enquanto apertava cada vez mais a pedra em suas mãos.

- Uee! Ueeee! – ele ouviu Eevee exclamar por debaixo da mesa. Só então voltou a realidade daquela escuridão percebeu o olhar do pequeno Pokémon, olhando apreensivamente para as mãos do menino. A princípio ele não entendeu, mas então viu que apertava a pedra vermelha com tanta intensidade que pequenos filetes de sangue escorriam da palma de sua mão, provavelmente provenientes de arranhões da dura superfície do artefato. Ele nem havia percebido que se machucara.

Abaixou-se e soltou uma das mãos da pedra para analisar. Um pequeno arranhão de não mais de um centímetro no centro da sua palma era a fonte do fraco fluxo vermelho que pingava no chão.

- Vê, não é nada de mais Eevee. É só um pequeno arranhão – disse Dave, estendendo a mão para que o pequeno Pokémon pudesse analisar melhor. Eevee se aproximou e com um olhar misto de apreensão e carinho, lambeu a ferida de Dave.

Rindo, o menino estendeu a outra mão para a pequena raposa marrom, oferecendo-lhe a pedra rubra – Encosta aqui garoto. É uma sensação incrível!

Eevee exclamou e deu dois passos atrás, olhando a pedra com reprovação e assumindo uma posição de ataque. Dave estranhou.

- O que houve rapaz? Não precisa ter medo. É ótimo! Experimenta!

Eevee saltou para frente com velocidade e acertou uma cabeçada nas costas da mão do menino, tentando jogar longe a pedra vermelha. Dave tentou retrair a mão, mas a velocidade do Pokémon era maior que a sua. A pedra voou para o alto, e por um momento uma sensação de frio, vazio e desespero tomou conta do rapaz. E então ela voltou a cair e ele pensou que vinha em sua direção novamente, quase que como por vontade própria. Esticou a mão para pega-la e, surpreso, percebeu que errara. A pedra desviou-se da sua mão e caiu exatamente em cima da cabeça de Eevee. A última coisa que Dave viu foi o olhar de desespero do pequeno Pokémon quando a torrente de fogo tomou conta de toda a escuridão que dominava o universo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dave levantou-se com um susto, jogando longe o fino lençol que o envolvia. Com um reflexo, levou a mão ao teto, evitando um choque entre a sua cabeça e o duro concreto. Surpreendeu-se com o quão acostumado estava a dormir na parte superior de beliches. Sua respiração arfava e o batimento cardíaco estava muito acelerado. Coberto de suor, o menino tentou se acalmar sentado na cama, com uma das mãos no peito, controlando o seu coração e a profundidade de sua respiração.

- Ueee! – exclamou Eevee com preocupação. Ágil como só ele, subiu os degraus da cama e se postou na frente de seu treinador, procurando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Relaxa garoto, foi só um sonho – _Ou um pesadelo_ pensou o rapaz, ainda tentando entender o que acontecia enquanto acariciava a macia pelagem de seu amigo, que se aconchegava entre suas pernas, em seu colo.

Dez minutos se passaram antes que Dave se sentisse bem o suficiente para levantar. O sol já entrava pela janela do seu quarto e ele reparou que estava sozinho, o que significava que Jake já estava de pé. Sem dúvidas Mary Jane também o esperava acordada. A menina sempre levantava mais cedo do que todos, mas Dave tinha a impressão de que naquela manhã em especial, Jake teria sido o primeiro a ficar de pé. Ele, inclusive, não ficaria surpreso se descobrisse que o menino mais novo tinha ido acordar a garota nas primeiras horas da manhã, de tanta ansiedade. Mary Jane prometera que a primeira coisa que faria naquele dia seria conversar com a sua Vulpix sobre que destino ela preferiria levar. Voltar a viver em habitat selvagem, ir morar com o professor Noah ou se juntar ao grupo de Pokemons que viajava com Jake. Dave a admirava por tal atitude. Achava incrível que ela somente aceitasse em seu time Pokemons com que compartilhasse alguma ligação em especial. Ele mesmo considerava se seria essa a maneira mais correta de ser um treinador.

Dave se arrumou ponderando as relações que tinha com cada um de seus Pokemons e percebeu que ele mesmo não era frio a ponto de ter um Pokémon em seu time com quem não tivesse uma relação única e especial. Até mesmo com Haunter, que se provava difícil de lidar, Dave sentia uma ligação bastante forte. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele constatou que muitas delas surgiram com o tempo e com as suas experiências juntos após a captura, enquanto as experiências de Mary Jane eram a causa da captura em si. De certo modo, ela mais trazia Pokemons consigo do que propriamente os capturava.

Desistindo do debate altamente filosófico que começava a travar com si mesmo, o garoto saiu do quarto e se encaminhou ao refeitório do Centro Pokémon, ansioso pelo café da manhã e torcendo para que Jake já tivesse enfrentado a questão da pequena Vulpix, caso contrário ele teria de comer ouvindo os intermináveis monólogos do amigo mais novo. Uma sensação de alivio se deixou perceber quando viu, ainda de longe, o imenso sorriso postado no rosto do garoto sentado a mesa, comendo ao lado de Mary Jane. Pelo visto tudo havia corrido como o esperado e eles tinham uma nova companheira de viagem.

- Dave! – exclamou Jake quando o menino se aproximou – Ela disse que sim! A Vulpix disse que sim! Ela vai seguir viagem comigo! Com a gente quero dizer, já que estamos todos viajando juntos, vocês sabem. Mas ela disse que sim! E nem precisou pensar muito! Foi só Mary Jane terminar de falar que ela pulou no meu colo...

- É verdade. Ela parecia bem animada – confirmou Mary Jane, sorrindo.

- Parabéns Jake. Será ótimo termos mais um Pokémon no grupo. Logo teremos que apresentá-la para o restante do pessoal.

- E você não sabe o que descobrimos... – Disse Mary Jane, com uma expressão mais séria agora. Jake abaixou a voz antes de continuar.

- Conversamos com o Eevee sobre o porquê ele estava te atrapalhando no torneio, e descobrimos que o torneio era ilegal.

- O que? Como? – disse Dave em voz alta, surpreso.

- Parece que a Ballpark estava maltratando Pokemons o tempo todo. Todos os Pokemons colocados no torneio foram retirados de seus habitats naturais sem que fossem capturados, e colocados sobre um tratamento para mantê-los selvagem, mesmo em cativeiro. A enfermeira Joy se encarregou de contar tudo à polícia. Incrível não é? – disse Jake – a Vulpix não estava tentando te atrapalhar, mas sim atrapalhar o torneio.

- Nossa – Dave estava incrédulo. Como as pessoas poderia fazer aquele tipo de coisa era algo que ele torcia para que nunca conseguisse entender

- Pois é, se você parar para pensar, ela foi bastante corajosa – disse Jake, orgulhoso de sua nova Pokémon.

- Bem diferente de você – riu-se Dave, voltando a descontrair o ambiente.

Ele pegou seu café seguido de perto por Eevee e voltou à mesa, onde passou o início da manhã conversando ouvindo os entusiasmados discursos de Jake sobre sua nova amiga e todos os seus valores. Ele apreciava esses poucos momentos de tranquilidade onde podia esquecer-se de todos os problemas e preocupações por alguns instantes e apenas apreciar a boa companhia das pessoas de quem gostava e em quem confiava.

Esses momentos, porém, não duravam muito e normalmente tinham fim quando Dave olhava a volta e sentia falta da única pessoa que conhecera na viagem e que ele desejava que estivesse ali com ele. Por mais que tentasse e que a presença de MJ ajudasse, era difícil tirar a menina de Cardo da cabeça definitivamente, principalmente depois do modo como se despediram. A preocupação com a garota o levava a lembrar da Equipe Rocket e de repente ele se pegava novamente olhando por cima dos ombros, sempre atento a possíveis ataques surpresas da organização criminal. E então toda a preocupação lhe voltava a pesar sobre a cabeça de uma vez.

_A Mindy podia pelo menos dar noticia não podia?_

Percebendo a súbita mudança na expressão do amigo, Mary Jana interveio, interrompendo Jake e tocando em um ponto que ela tinha certeza que atrairia a atenção dos amigos:

- Então, prontos para ir ao ginásio? - Dave e Jake olharam para ela surpresos enquanto a informação era registrada diversas vezes em sua cabeça. Eles sabiam que Mary planejava enfrentar Erika, mas ainda assim a expectativa e a ansiedade pela luta os fizeram reagir com surpresa - Não quero demorar muito, afinal, além da insígnia ainda vou ganhar um belo prêmio em celanis.

Sorrindo, a menina levantou-se da cadeira, recolheu os restos do café da manhã de todos os seus amigos e se encaminhou para a saída do refeitório - Com que será que eu vou gastar aquele prêmio? - Dave e Jake se levantaram logo em seguida partindo atrás da próxima desafiante do ginásio de Celadon.

A menina manteve uma expressão e atitude tranquilas enquanto caminhava lentamente pela cidade. Parecia mais estar indo ao mercado comprar um galão de leite para o café da manhã do que uma treinadora prestes a lutar por mais uma insígnia. Seus amigos por outro lado, se mostravam uma pilha de nervos e apreensão, discutindo possíveis dicas e combinações de ataques que Erika poderia utilizar, e como escapar delas, além do que a menina poderia comprar com o prêmio. Jake insistia que ela deveria comprar provisões, equipamentos para treinadores e coisas que seriam úteis mais para frente, mas Mary Jane não dava pistas sobre as suas intenções, sempre desconversando e falando que provavelmente gastaria tudo em um novo par de caros óculos escuros. Dave não sabia se a menina estava ou não fazendo uma piada.

Ainda era cedo e as lojas ainda estavam fechadas, por tanto o movimento pela rua era mínimo, mas Mary sabia que Erika acordava cedo e que o ginásio praticamente não parava de funcionar. Quando passaram pela esquina da rua das pedras, porém, Dave sentiu uma enorme tentação de entrar pela rua, apenas para apreciar mais uma vez as pedras da evolução na vitrine da loja. Ele sabia muito bem o que faria com o prêmio em celanis quando finalmente derrotasse Erika.

- Você pode usar o prêmio para comprar uma pedra da evolução...

- Para que Dave? Você se lembra dos meus Pokemons? Nenhum deles pode evoluir com a ajuda das pedras.

- Ora, ainda assim, elas são bem valiosas e você nunca sabe o que vai encontrar pela frente, não é? - tentou argumentar o menino, mesmo sabendo que as pedras eram muito mais interessantes para ele do que para a amiga.

- Não se preocupe, se um dia eu precisar eu pego uma carona no Pidgeot e venho aqui comprar uma - disse ela, rindo-se do garoto.

Eram pouco depois das oito da manhã quando finalmente o grupo chegou à praça do ginásio e subiu os degraus para as portas de vidro. Não havia duvidas que o ginásio já estava funcionando ha algum tempo naquela manhã. Os trabalhadores se espalhavam por toda a extensão do parque que rodeava o edifício, regando as plantas e aparando a grama, tudo para manter aquele bonito parque perfeito.

O edifício que remontava a figura de um Gloom estava imponentemente erguido no centro do grande parque, e foi pelas portas dele que Mary Jane entrou confiante e cumprimentou a simpática e sorridente menina de cabelos verde chamada Jen, a mesma que os recebera anteriormente, e anunciou que vinha cumprir a promessa de desafiar a líder do ginásio.

- Mas tão cedo? A senhorita Erika adora enfrentar treinadores cedo! Vou avisá-la. - disse a sorridente menina, sacando o telefone e passando o recado. Foram cerca de dois minutos até que ela finalmente terminasse a ligação e se dirigisse novamente ao trio - Ela os encontrará diretamente na arena. Sigam-me, por favor.

Eles a seguiram por entre os jardins e estufas internas do ginásio, surpresos com a quantidade de pessoas que já estava trabalhando lá dentro tão cedo. Todos surpreendentemente sorridentes. Eles entraram na mesma arena em que Dave batalhara com Erika antes e a esperaram aparecer pela porta. A jovem e elegante líder surgiu sozinha poucos minutos depois, do outro lado da arena.

- Bom dia! - ela cumprimentou - Muito bom ver vocês de novo. Achei que tinha desistido Mary. Tinha me prometido aparecer aqui logo depois de Dave...

Dave surpreendeu-se com a lembrança daquela promessa informal de Mary, mas o tom de Erika não revelava qualquer rancor. Pelo contrário, a mulher sorria e cumprimentava Mary como uma velha amiga.

- Desculpe Erika, mas me distrai com outras coisas. Amo Celadon - respondeu a ruiva, retribuindo o tom carinhoso da mulher mais velha.

- Entendo. É realmente fácil se distrair nessa cidade. Dave, você pretende lutar hoje também? Não imagino que você tenha desistido não é?

- Não, de jeito nenhum - respondeu o garoto - mas gostaria de treinar mais antes de um novo desafio. Acho que ainda posso aproveitar um bom tempo em Celadon.

- E faz muito bem - disse Erika, concordando com a cabeça - Quando estiver pronto, estarei esperando. Mas, enquanto isso - agora ela voltava-se para Mary Jane - acredito que temos uma batalha a travar não?

Mary Jane apenas sorriu.

- Jen - disse Erika, chamando a recepcionista de cabelos verdes - que tal você ser a juíza dessa partida? Já enviei alguém para cobrir a recepção já que você a deixou vazia novamente, não?

Corando, a menina de cabelos verdes começou uma interminável sequência de desculpas, mas Erika parecia achar graça na garota. Ela a acalmou, explicando que não havia problema, e que estava mesmo pensando em dar outra função mais interessante à menina. Ainda corada, a garota tomou timidamente seu lugar no centro da arena e anunciou.

- Essa será uma batalha de dois contra dois, tudo bem para vocês?

Ambas as treinadoras acenaram a cabeça positivamente

- Então comecem!

Mary Jane sacou sua Pokebola e a lançou no ar, chamando seu poderoso Pidgeot ao campo de batalha. Erika também havia sacado uma Pokebola, mas seu rosto traiu brevemente a sua surpresa ao ver o Pokémon de sua adversária. Pidgeot era de fato impressionante. Grande o suficiente para carregar mais de uma pessoa nas suas costas ele chamava atenção também pelo brilho da sua pelagem e pelas grandes e afiadas garras. Mary Jane percebeu Erika hesitar e se surpreendeu quando ela guardou a Pokebola que estava em sua mão e sacou uma segunda.

- Exeggcute, vai!

_Como?!_ Pensaram Dave e Jake ao mesmo tempo.

Seis pequenos Pokemons que se aproximavam impressionantemente de ovos surgiram na arena pouco a frente de Erika. Cinco rodeavam o sexto, todos com pequenas rachaduras em suas cascas e um deles, inclusive, com a parte de cima da casca quebrada e faltando, permitindo que todos olhassem para algo que Dave preferiu pensar como uma gema de ovo em vez do cérebro do Pokémon. Todos possuíam um par de olhos triangulares, bastante escuros, e uma fenda que parecia ser uma pequena boca. Comparar o tamanho daqueles seis pequenos ovos frentes ao enorme pássaro do outro lado era quase risível.

_Eu acho que me sentiria ofendido por essa escolha, se eu fosse Mary Jane_ pensou o menino de Grené, antes de se lembrar da derrota sofrida nas mãos de Erika anteriormente. A menina ruiva, porém, parecia mais preocupada do que ofendida, tentando entender o porquê da escolha de sua adversária. Ela sacou a Pokedex antes de ordenar qualquer ataque.

_Exeggcute: Apesar de ser conhecido universalmente como Pokémon ovo, ele mais se assemelha fisiologicamente à semente de uma planta. Possui fortes poderes psíquicos e cada uma de suas seis partes se comunica com a outra através de uma forma bastante peculiar de telepatia._

- Você vai escolher ovos para o meu Pidgeot comer? - ameaçou MJ, ainda um pouco perplexa pela escolha da líder.

- Você devia prestar mais atenção a sua Pokedex. Isso são sementes. E se você pretende ficar conversando, eu vou começar essa luta por você. Sementes Sanguessugas!

As seis pequenas sementes - que pareciam ovos - começaram a se agitar, pulando no chão da arena e cuspindo com uma força incrível sementes verdes ainda menores na direção onde Pidgeot estava pousado.

- Pidgeot, levante voo e saia do alcance desses ovos. Vamos olhar o seu jantar de cima.

Rápido como de costume, o enorme pássaro saltou para o ar e abriu as asas, batendo-as violentamente até alcançar uma altura em que as sementes sanguessugas não o alcançassem. Dave ficou surpreso ao perceber que o Pokémon de Erika conseguia lançar as sementes a mais de 4 metros de altura, o que obrigou Pidgeot a abrir uma distancia considerável entre os dois. Ainda assim, conhecendo o Pokémon da amiga, ele sabia que se Erika permitisse, Pidgeot estaria em cima de seu adversário em questão de segundos.

- Pidgeot, ataque com o bico! - ordenou Mary Jane.

O pássaro mudou de posição e fechou as asas, mergulhando em direção ao chão com o bico preparado para o ataque. Erika deixou escapar um breve sorriso antes de ordenar uma ação defensiva.

- Exeggcute, proteja-se!

Ha cerca de um metro do grupo de sementes uma barreira de energia semicircular se formou, protegendo o pequeno Pokémon do ataque de Pidgeot, que se chocou contra a barreira e foi obrigado a mudar o plano de voo, ganhando altura novamente.

Mary Jane, preocupada, imediatamente sacou a Pokedex novamente.

_Proteção: uma técnica defensiva que pode ser aprendida por qualquer Pokémon, mas que é extremamente complicada. Ela cria uma barreira de energia capaz e repelir os mais poderosos golpes, deixando o utilizador vulnerável apenas às condições do tempo._

_Ok, eu não esperava por essa_ concluiu Dave, não escondendo sua surpresa. Erika parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Pidgeot não podia mudar as condições do tempo, principalmente lutando dentro da arena e não ao ar livre, o que dava a ela uma vantagem. A luta acabara de ficar mais interessante.

- Exeggcute, use o raio psíquico!

Mary Jane deixou transparecer sua preocupação. Ordenou rapidamente uma evasiva de seu Pokémon que não encontrou dificuldades em se desviar do ataque do adversário, mas Exeggcute se mostrou rapidamente um adversário imensamente mais complicado do que ela pudera prever. Bem treinado, ele conseguia se proteger muito bem de qualquer tipo de ataque físico, e era capaz de lançar ofensivas poderosas como um raio psíquico. Derrotá-lo não seria uma tarefa simples, mesmo com seu grande Pokémon.

-Pidgeot, tente atingi-lo com uma rajada de vento!

O Pokémon obedeceu a sua treinadora batendo fortemente suas enormes asas e criando uma ventania que poderia arrancar arvores do chão se continuasse por muito tempo, mas mesmo com os cabelos voando para trás, Erika não perdeu a compostura.

- Reflita!

Antes que saísse do chão, o Pokémon de planta criou uma tela rosa de energia do tamanho de uma pessoa, protegendo assim a si mesmo e a sua treinadora, e refletiu todo o vento que chegava àquela área de volta para o atacante.

- Cuidado! -gritou Mary Jane, tarde de mais. A forte ventania criada pelo Pokémon voltou-se contra ele e desestabilizou o seu voo e por um momento o Pokémon pareceu que iria cair no chão, antes de recuperar a postura. O momento de distração, porém, era tudo o que Erika precisava.

- Rápido, confusão!

Dos seis pares de olhos nas pequenas sementes saíram raios cor lilás e atingiram Pidgeot em cheio, fazendo-o titubear e balançar instavelmente no ar mais uma vez. Claramente tonto e sem capacidade de se manter regularmente voando, o Pokémon perdeu altura e mais uma vez Erika se aproveitou.

- Agora use novamente as sementes sanguessugas!

Mary Jane tentou ordenar um movimento evasivo, mas seu Pokémon, sob os efeitos do raio de confusão, foi lento de mais. As sementes o atingiram e delas rapidamente surgiram pequenos galhos e folhas interligados que muito pareciam uma rede viva que envolveu o grande pássaro, derrubando-o com um pesado baque no chão.

- Pidgeoooot! - Exclamou o pássaro, sentindo as sementes sugando as suas reservas de energia.

- Então Mary, que tal declarar esse round terminado? - provocou Erika, mas a desafiante não se incomodou em responder. Em vez disso, concentrada, ordenava que seu Pidgeot tentasse abrir as asas e arrebentar o forte aperto das sementes. - Como quiser - disse Erika, voltando a se focar.

- Exeggcute, prepare o raio solar.

Dave, Jake e Mary Jane prenderam a respiração por cerca de um segundo. Exeggcute voltou-se para o teto abobadado da arena e começou a sugar a energia dos raios de sol que entravam pelos vidros do teto. Agitadas, as cinco sementes pulavam em volta da sexta enquanto uma bola amarela de energia crescia, lentamente sobre esta.

- Vamos Pidgeot, você consegue! - Berrava Mary Jane, tentando fazer com que seu Pokémon se liberasse das sementes e atingisse o oponente antes que ele terminasse de carregar seu poderoso ataque. O pássaro parecia se recuperar aos poucos dos efeitos do raio da confusão e Dave calculava que ele conseguiria arrebentar as sementes sem muito esforço uma vez que estivesse recuperado, mas a cada segundo mais ficava mais fraco e tinha pouco tempo. Ele lutou para ficar de pé e fez a primeira tentativa de abrir as assas sem sucesso além de quase voltar a cair. Mary Jane continuava tentando incentivá-lo e Dave viu que na segunda vez alguns dos galhos que o prendiam chegaram a se arrebentar, mas rapidamente cresceram de novo assim que ele voltou a perder forças, enquanto a energia solar se acumulava sobre Exeggcute.

Na terceira tentativa, porém, Pidgeot conseguiu, como um esforço visivelmente descomunal, abrir as asas e se liberar do aperto das sementes, levantando voo e sacudindo de seu corpo tudo o que ainda estava preso nele._ Enquanto estiver carregando, ele não pode se proteger_ pensou Mary.

- Rápido, ataque de asas!

O Pokémon pássaro lançou-se a toda velocidade na direção de Exeggcute, mas Dave pressentiu o que viria a acontecer. Era tarde de mais. Enquanto Pidgeot se aproximava velozmente o Pokémon de planta lançou seu mais poderoso ataque, deixando o pássaro sem possíveis esperanças de se defender. O raio amarelo atingiu o peito do pássaro em cheio fazendo com que ele exclamasse alto antes de tombar verticalmente para o chão, desacordado. Sua velocidade era tanta que nem toda a energia do raio solar o lançou para trás, mas ainda assim ele não estava mais apto a lutar.

Jen declarou Erika vitoriosa do primeiro round.

- Volte Pidgeot! – Mary Jane parecia incrédula. Ver o seu primeiro e mais poderoso Pokémon derrotado pelo grupo de pequenas sementes foi um choque para a menina. Nem mesmo Dave e Jake conseguiam acreditar que o incrível Pokémon havia caído frente ao aparente insignificante adversário. Eles nunca haviam presenciado Pidgeot perder uma batalha, nem mesmo enquanto Pidgeotto.

- Ótimo trabalho Exeggcute! – congratulou a líder do ginásio – Bela luta Mary. Apesar de tudo, seu Pidgeot é um Pokémon incrível. Poucas vezes tive que mudar de tática frente a um Pokémon voador, mas com você vi logo de cara que precisaria de algo a mais.

_E que algo a mais..._ pensou a menina, ainda perplexa com a derrota. Ela não tinha mais escolha, já que não possuía outro Pokémon, mas ela temia que mesmo Ponyta não conseguisse derrotar Exeggcute._ Eu vou ter que tentar._

- Ponyta é com você! – disse ela, liberando o cavalo de fogo de sua Pokebola.

Dave pensou ver um traço de preocupação no rosto de Erika, mas ele sumiu logo em seguida quando ela deu um breve sorriso.

- Isso vai ser interessante – disse ela.

Preparando-se para o segundo round, mais uma vez Jen se posicionou e deu o sinal para que a luta se iniciasse.

- Ponyta, vamos começar com o Pisar!

- Você ainda não aprendeu?! – Erika provocou – Exeggcute proteja-se!

Ponyta lançou-se a frente com velocidade e se empinou na frente do adversário, mas quando desceu com seus cascos mais duros que o diamante para esmaga-lo, a proteção de Exeggcute foi levantada e ela teve que voltar relinchando e tentando recuperar o equilíbrio.

- Continue Ponyta! – ordenou Mary Jane. Sua expressão traia a sua preocupação. _Eu posso tentar cansar o Exeggcute com sua defesa, mas eu não posso cansar a Ponyta. Ela ainda tem mais uma batalha pra vencer se eu quiser ganhar essa insígnia. Como eu posso quebrar essa barreira sem cansar ela? Ela só é vulnerável às condições do tempo!_ Mas então a menina teve uma ideia.

- Ponyta, se afaste e use o lança-chamas!

- Exeggcute, proteja-se! – ordenou Erika, mas Mary Jane ainda não havia terminado de falar.

- No chão em volta do Exeggcute!

_O que?! _Pensaram Dave e Jake juntos. O cavalo de fogo lançou um fortíssimo jato de fogo que rapidamente cercou o Pokémon de planta de Erika, que ergueu rapidamente a sua barreira protetora.

- Esperta! – disse Erika, tentando pensar em como escapar da estratégia da menina. Uma veia apareceu no pescoço jovem da treinadora.

- Chame ele de volta Erika! – Bradou Mary Jane – O fogo nunca vai atingir seu Pokémon, mas o calor vai ser tão grande que daqui a pouco vamos ter seis ovos cozidos no meio da arena!

- Não tão rápido, mocinha! Exeggcute reflita!

A barreira que antes prevenia o fogo de atingir Pokémon de planta agora também refletia o calor, mas Erika não prestou atenção a um pequeno detalhe do plano de Mary Jane.

- Érika, eu ataquei o chão! Tudo o que essa técnica vai fazer é refletir o calor para o chão! E eu e você vamos começar a queimar os pés antes da Ponyta sequer pensar em reclamar do chão quente. E assim que a energia do seu Pokémon acabar a barreira vai cair, e ele vai queimar.

Dave tinha que concordar, a estratégia de Mary Jane era impressionantemente bem pensada. Erika não tinha saída, mas o menino se surpreendeu com quanto tempo ela estava levando para admitir sua derrota. Ele não sabia que a doce jovem líder de ginásio poderia ser tão orgulhosa, mas também não podia julgá-la. Mary Jane não apenas a vencera, mas a forçara a desistir e Dave já havia estado naquela situação antes e não gostava das suas memórias. Apenas cerca de 10 minutos depois, quando a barreira refletora de Exeggcute começou a dar sinais de falha, a mulher desistiu de procurar uma saída e chamou seu Pokémon de volta.

- Tenho que admitir, você me pegou de surpresa Mary. Parabéns! – disse a mulher, fingindo um simpático sorriso – Mas essa luta está longe de acabar!

Dave pensou perceber um momento titubeante de Erika enquanto ela escolhia o próximo adversário de Ponyta. _Se eu não a conhecesse melhor diria que ela ficou um pouco hesitante_, pensava o garoto, enquanto a jovem mulher de cabelos verdes sacava uma segunda Pokebola e se preparava para a batalha. Dave pressentia que talvez o derrotado Exeggcute fosse a peça mais defensivamente forte no time da líder e agora ela tivesse problemas para enfrentar o cavalo de fogo de Mary.

- Vileplume, eu escolho você! – disse a líder, lançando a Pokebola no ar.

O Pokémon de planta se libertou e ficou de pé imponentemente frente a seu próximo adversário. Ele era consideravelmente maior que o Gloom de Erika, mas ainda assim era bem menor do que Ponyta. Suas pétalas avermelhadas com manchas brancas se estendiam pesadamente sobre sua cabeça, mas ele parecia não sentir o peso como a maioria dos Pokemons de sua espécie, e por isso mantinha uma postura ereta, desafiadora.

- Ok Ponyta, a gente consegue vencer essa! – encorajava Mary Jane enquanto Jen dava o sinal para que a partida começasse – Comece com o Pisar novamente!

- Vileplume, evasiva!

Ponyta lançou-se ao ataque enquanto o Pokémon de Erika saltava para o lado. Ponyta não foi rápida o suficiente, mas Dave e Jake duvidavam que Vileplume conseguisse desviar do adversário por muito mais tempo. Ponyta era reconhecidamente um Pokémon de velocidade e Erika sabia disso.

- Mais rápido Ponyta! E combine com um lança chamas!

O cavalo relinchou alto, levantou suas duas patas da frente antes de partir com incrível velocidade na direção de seu oponente. Vileplume conseguiu se lançar para o lado momentos antes de ser atacado, mas subitamente Ponyta virou-se para ele e lançou um poderoso jato de fogo. Só então Dave viu a estratégia que dava a Erika esperanças de vencer a luta.

- Vileplume, time duplo!

Em instantes, uma comprida fileira de vileplumes surgiu na arena e apenas um deles foi atingido e destruído pelas fortes labaredas. Outros seis ainda estavam dispostos lado a lado e Ponyta, por um segundo, ficou confusa. Mary Jane parecia igualmente surpresa. _Ok, eu não previa isso._

- Vileplume, aproveite e utilize seus esporos paralisantes!

Os seis Pokemons balançaram suas pétalas sobre as cabeças e delas uma densa cortina de um pó amarelado que brilhou no ar começou se fechar em torno de Ponyta. Dave acreditou que o cavalo Pokémon seria um alvo fácil, até mais uma vez ser surpreendido por sua amiga ruiva.

-Ponyta, siga a fileira em um ataque de carga flamejante!

Todo o corpo de Ponyta subitamente pegou fogo e ela avançou na fileira de Vileplumes com um ímpeto renovado enquanto todo o pó que se aproximava do seu corpo era queimado pelas violentas chamas que a envolviam. Erika mordeu um lábio quando o primeiro Vileplume se desfez ao ser pisoteado pelo cavalo em chamas.

- Vileplume, use o mega dreno!

Todas as ilusões criadas pelo time duplo desapareceram deixando apenas o ultimo Vileplume da fileira lançando o seu poderoso ataque de drenar energia. Os olhos do Pokémon brilharam com uma forte luz rosada, da cor de suas pétalas, e um raio de energia foi lançado atingindo o alvo muito antes dele se aproximar do Pokémon de planta. Ponyta subitamente parou e contorceu-se, relinchando, enquanto grandes esferas de energia emergiam da sua pele agora apagada e seguiam em direção às pétalas também brilhantes de seu oponente. Foi a vez de Mary morder os lábios.

- Ponyta! Ponyta se acalme – gritava a treinadora em seu lugar na arena. Mary Jane sabia que tudo dependia da capacidade de seu Pokémon se acalmar para quebrar o ataque de Erika e seu Vileplume, mas Ponyta continuava a relinchar e se contorcer nervosamente no centro da arena enquanto toda sua energia era sugada. Tendo já participado da luta anterior, ela não duraria muito mais tempo.

- Ponyta, se acalme e use o circulo de fogo! – ordenou a menina, mas Ponyta parecia incapaz de se concentrar para lançar o ataque. – Vamos Ponyta, você consegue!

Por um instante Dave e Jake acreditaram que Ponyta não iria conseguir, e até mesmo Erika esboçava um sorriso com um leve toque de alivio e orgulho quando de repente Ponyta parou, suas quatro pernas tremendo, e lançou um poderoso jato de enormes chamas que rapidamente envolveram Vileplume. A última esfera de energia saltou do corpo do Pokémon e ela ameaçou cair, mas manteve-se de pé enquanto as chamas cresciam o suficiente para tirar Vileplume de vista.

- Volte! – disse Erika, estendendo a Pokebola e lançando o raio vermelho para o centro do circulo de fogo, recolhendo seu Pokémon e admitindo a derrota.

Ponyta tremeu mais uma vez, apagando as chamas de seu ataque. O raio da Pokebola de Mary Jane foi a única coisa que a impediu de tombar sem forças no chão chamuscado de brasas.

- Muito bem Ponyta. Está para vir o dia em que você não vai me surpreender com a sua força. Por um momento eu pensei que você não fosse aguentar – confessou a menina, falando com a Pokebola.

Dave e Jake saltaram os degraus da pequena arquibancada e correram para junto da amiga, a mais nova vencedora da insígnia do arco-íris. Dave mal podia acreditar na batalha que testemunhara. Ainda que Mary Jane tivesse saído vencedora, o menino surpreendera-se com a força e capacidade da líder do ginásio. Ela enfrentara talvez o mais forte Pokémon puramente voador conhecido e saíra vitoriosa e ainda conseguira fazer boas lutas em seguida contra um forte Pokémon de fogo. Dave não esperava que Mary Jane fosse encontrar tantas dificuldades na partida, mas Erika provou porque Celadon é um lugar tão reconhecido por seu ginásio.

A mulher se aproximou com o sorriso mais sincero que Dave já havia visto, e era difícil acreditar que acabara de perder uma batalha nervosa e complicada. Estendendo a mão ela presenteou Mary com a insígnia do arco-íris, um círculo de sete pedras com as cores do arco-íris presos como pétalas a um centro de prata brilhante.

- Você é uma das treinadoras a quem mais tenho orgulho de entregar essa insígnia Mary. Soube muito bem tirar vantagem dos tipos de Pokémon em seu time e ainda provou que eles são incrivelmente bem treinados. Você tem talento menina, tanto para batalha quanto para criação.

Dave não conseguiu conter uma forte pontada de inveja, mesmo sabendo que Mary Jane merecia cada palavra daqueles elogios.

- Obrigada Erika, isso significa muito para mim. Especialmente vindo de você! – Mary Jane sorriu.

E assim, os três rumaram para a saída do ginásio, não sem antes Dave prometer que voltaria logo para enfrentar a sua mais formidável oponente até então.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mary Jane estava radiante enquanto o trio voltava caminhando com calma para o Centro Pokémon. Ela até mesmo convidara os meninos para uma das mais caras casas de café da cidade e lhes pagou um segundo café da manhã recheado de croissants, cookies e outras pequenas delícias que as casa de café tem a oferecer. Tudo, é claro, custeado pelo premio em celanis que a menina ganhara do ginásio. Dave achou que ela teria de carregar um grande amontoado de notas especiais de celanis e ficou surpresa quando tudo o que ela ganhou foi um cartão magnético. De acordo com ela era assim que se faziam circular os celanis.

Logo em seguida eles fizeram um breve passeio pela cidade antes de finalmente voltarem para o Centro, graças a persistente insistência de Dave. O menino estava feliz para a amiga, mas também bastante preocupado com a sua iminente partida contra Erika, que se mostrara uma oponente ainda mais forte do que ele previra. Ele ainda precisava treinar muito para enfrenta-la e começava a temer passar tempo de mais em Celadon.

As portas automáticas de vidro se abriram e o grupo entrou conversando tranquilamente. Mary Jane se encaminhou de pronto ao balcão de atendimento onde a enfermeira Joy parecia bastante concentrada em seu computador.

- Oi enfermeira, será que eu posso deixar meus Pokemons com você? Acabei de ter uma batalha e tanto lá no ginásio.

A mulher de cabelos rosa, prestativa como sempre, parou o que estava fazendo e sorriu para a treinadora.

- Claro que sim, querida! Imagino que tenha saído vencedora – disse ela, em tom de questionamento.

- E poderia ser diferente? – sorriu Mary, entregando o par de Pokebolas à enfermeira. As duas trocaram gentilezas quando finalmente a mulher no balcão pareceu notar Dave e Jake um pouco atrás da menina.

- Ah sim, quase me esqueço. Mary, você poderia, por favor, passar um recado para o Dave? Uma mulher passou aqui há mais ou menos vinte minutos procurando por ele. Tinha um cabelo verde e parecia cansada. Pelo jeito parecia ser importante, mas ela não quis esperar.

Por um segundo MJ franziu o cenho, tentando imaginar quem era, e então arregalou os olhos. _Não pode ser!_

- Cabelos verdes? Ela deixou o nome enfermeira?! – disse ela, em tom urgente.

- Não, apenas perguntou se ele estava aqui. Disse que sim, é claro, mas ela não quis esperar. Saiu com bastante pressa. Achei tudo muito estranho. Está tudo bem?

- Sim, sim é claro! – disse Mary, tentando disfarçar o espanto no rosto e agir normalmente. Forçou um sorriso e respondeu – Vou passar o recado – e virou-se para seus amigos.

Com a cabeça trabalhando a mil e o coração disparado em seu peito, Mary Jane aproximou-se a passos rápidos, segurou firmemente o braço de Dave e o puxou para um canto mais discreto no hall de entrada do grande edifício.

- EI! – reclamou ele, sem entender, enquanto Jake e Eevee os seguiam as pressas – O que está acontecendo?

- Fala baixo! – disse Mary, em sussurros – Uma coisa aconteceu...

- Fala logo, você está me preocupando...

- Muito bom, por que é assim mesmo que você precisa estar. A Aya esta aqui!

Dave, Eevee e Jake arregalaram os olhos e prenderam a respiração enquanto a noticia tomava forma em suas mentes. Mary Jane explicou brevemente a conversa que teve com a Enfermeira Joy. Não havia provas concretas, mas também não havia duvidas na mente dos três de que era Aya, a ajudante de Casper, líder desaparecido do ginásio de Zaffre que passara pelo centro Pokémon mais cedo.

- Mas como ela sabe que a gente está aqui?! – perguntou Jake, sem entender – Ela não pode ter nos seguido a pé. Nós chegamos aqui voando no Pidgeot!

- Verdade – disse Mary Jane, pensativa – A não ser que...

- "A não ser que" o que?! – exclamou Dave enquanto a amiga mordia o lábio inferior. Uma expressão irreconhecível passou por seu rosto antes dela responder, insegura:

- Não sei... Olha, eu preciso pensar um pouco, vai para o seu quarto Dave, e não saia de lá nem para treinar. Eu vou ver o que consigo descobrir e pedir a enfermeira para dizer a ela que já saímos caso a Aya volte. E então vou para o seu quarto também para nós discutirmos o que vamos fazer.

- Ok, enquanto isso eu vou ligar para o detetive Henry! – disse Jake, mas Mary o segurou pelo ombro antes que ele pudesse se mover em direção à sala de telefones.

- NÃO! – exclamou, mais alto do que pretendia – Ainda não Jake, confie em mim... – e saiu andando em direção ao balcão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Passaram-se cerca duas horas até que Eevee corresse para a porta do quarto prevendo a chegada de Mary Jane. Pouco depois os meninos a ouviram batendo na porta e pularam da cama para atendê-la.

- E então? – perguntou Jake – descobriu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, não. – disse ela, o rosto ainda franzido – Perguntei a alguns treinadores que estava por aqui pelo centro e algumas pessoas na redondeza, mas não me arrisquei muito longe, com medo dela me achar antes que eu a encontrasse. Sei que ela foi à área de treinamento te procurar, depois voltou e perguntou na recepção, mas logo depois saiu e ninguém sabe dizer para onde foi.

- Vamos ligar para a polícia então – disse Dave, virando-se para sair do quarto em direção aos telefones. Mary, porém, bloqueou sua passagem.

- Não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia Dave.

- Porque não?!

Mary Jane suspirou longamente antes de olhar fundo nos olhos do menino.

- Você vai ter que confiar em mim, nessa Dave, por favor. Não ligue para a polícia.

Dave pensou em se objetar a amiga, mas o tom que ela usou era muito estranho ao garoto. Ela não estava apenas preocupada, mas assustada, e Dave pensou sentir um leve tom de culpa na voz da menina. Atrás da expressão dura e concentrada, ela parecia esconder algo mais profundo.

- O que houve Mary? Está tudo bem? Você que confia tanto na policia...

- Não. Não está tudo bem Dave – disse ela – mas eu não posso explicar agora. Primeiro a gente tem que sair daqui.

- Não posso – disse ele – Eu ainda tenho que enfrentar a Erika!

Mary Jane suspirou de novo e o fitou longamente com um olhar que parecia pedir desculpas.

- Dave, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – O menino não acreditava no que estava ouvindo - O primeiro lugar que eu manteria vigiado se estivesse procurando por você seria o Centro Pokémon e o ginásio. Se você voltar lá, com certeza vai ser encontrado.

- Mas eu preciso da... – Mary o interrompeu.

- Eu sei, mas existem outros ginásios por ai que podem te dar insígnias para a liga. E você pode sempre voltar para enfrentar Erika de novo quando essa loucura toda acabar, mas agora, pelo bem de Eevee, nós temos que ir.

Dave tomou alguns segundos para absorver tudo o que amiga estava falando. Não tinha a menor intenção de deixar Celadon sem a sua insígnia do arco-íris, mas a lógica de Mary parecia-lhe, como sempre, sem falhas. Ele não precisava daquela insígnia, poderia obter outras em outras cidades. O que mais queria era vencer Erika, por questão de orgulho próprio. Era a melhor líder que ele enfrentara até aquele momento e deixar aquele desafio para trás lhe parecia muito com desistência. Mas, por outro lado, a segurança de Eevee estava em jogo. Será que ele poderia arriscar aquilo por puro orgulho?

- Confia em mim, Dave... – disse Mary, mais uma vez.

- Qual o seu plano? – disse ele, finalmente decidido. Virou-se, pegou sua mochila e os poucos pertences espalhados pelo quarto e chamou Eevee para seu ombro, sorrindo-lhe e acariciando seu pelo macio. O Pokémon deu uma triste lambida em seu rosto, como em agradecimento pelo sacrifício do menino por ele.

- Sigam-me – disse ela, saindo do quarto a passadas largas.

Eles saíram pelo corredor e viraram na porta das escadas, subindo dois degraus de cada vez em sua pressa. Jake se esforçava para manter o ritmo dos amigos maiores e bufava atrás deles.

- Por que estamos subindo? – perguntou ele - Achei que íamos embora!

- E vamos! – disse Mary, mais a frente.

- Ah não! De novo não! – disse o garoto, finalmente chegando a cobertura do prédio.

- Pedi a enfermeira para cuidar rapidamente dos meus Pokemons enquanto corria por ai tentando descobrir alguma coisa – disse Mary, enquanto liberava seu Pidgeot da Pokebola – Ele ainda está bem cansado, mas a maior parte dos danos da batalha já foi tratada.

- Você pode me dizer para onde estamos indo, pelo menos? – disse Dave, enquanto agarrava a mão da menina para subir nas costas do grande pássaro.

- Fique calmo Dave. Pelo que sei o próximo ponto da sua parada é Fuschia não é?

Dave sorriu enquanto ajudava um relutante e assustado Jake a subir no Pokémon voador. Ele tinha que admitir que por maior que fosse Pidgeot, ficava difícil acomodar três pessoas em suas largas costas. Jake ficou no centro, entre Mary Jane, à frente, e Dave atrás, todos nervosos enquanto o grande pássaro abria as asas e começava, com esforço, a ganhar altitude.

- Desculpe Pidgeot – sussurrou Mary perto de seus ouvidos, enquanto acariciava suas penas – mas isso é realmente uma emergência.

A velocidade do Pokémon não fora a mesma que a da viagem para chegar a Celadon, porque Mary Jane lhe pediu para ir a um ritmo que ele pudesse aguentar mais tempo. Dave e Jake sentiam vertigem enquanto olhavam para o chão muitos e muitos metros abaixo de seus pés. A treinadora lhe explicara que pedira para Pidgeot voar um pouco mais alto, de modo que as pessoas no chão não conseguissem identificá-los com facilidade, mas isso implicava em uma temperatura bastante fria e em um ar mais rarefeito, que lhes causava dificuldades para respirar. A pressão também era um grande obstáculo os três tinham que se agarrar muito bem às penas de Pidgeot para não cair devido a tontura e a dor nos ouvidos.

A dor passou depois de um tempo, mas eles tiveram que aguentar o frio e a dificuldade para respirar enquanto o pássaro cobria toda a malha urbana da grande metrópole que era Celadon. Dave viu a Universidade do alto com seu largo campus e se demorou a olhar para a grande estrutura que era o ginásio da cidade, prometendo a si mesmo que assim que pudesse, precisando ou não da insígnia, ele voltaria a enfrentar Erika.

O sol já estava quase se pondo e Dave se encontrava perdido em pensamentos sobre Eevee e as pedras da evolução que ele nunca teria dinheiro para comprar quando finalmente eles começaram a perder altitude. Haviam deixado a região urbana para trás há algum tempo e se aproximado bastante das montanhas. A superfície lá em baixo era verde e aos poucos Dave conseguiu distinguir as copas das árvores e uma estreita estrada de terra batida um pouco mais a leste. Mary Jane ordenou que Pidgeot pousasse em uma clareira não muito distante da trilha e lá eles montaram um acampamento com os últimos raios do dia como guia. Todos estavam satisfeitos por estarem de novo em terra firme, com o calor de uma fogueira e a incrível facilidade para respirar para qual eles nunca tinham dado tanto valor. Apesar disso não falavam nada, apenas montaram uma fogueira e se aproximaram do fogo aceso pela Vulpix de Jake.

O menino mais novo estava preparando algo para comer e Dave acariciava Eevee quando Mary Jane sentou-se ao lado do menino. Um ronco no estomago da menina chamou a atenção do garoto e os dois riram por um instante. Não haviam ao menos almoçado e estavam morrendo de fome.

- Olha Dave, eu preciso te confessar uma coisa – Disse Mary, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o chão por entre as pernas. Dave não conseguiu ler o seu rosto.

- O que foi?

- Teve um motivo pelo qual eu não queria que você falasse com a polícia lá em Celadon – disse ela, suspirando.

- Pois é, eu achei estranho. Você que insistiu tanto que falássemos com eles antes...

- Eu confiava neles – disse ela, olhando para ele. A voz estava pesada e por um momento ele achou que os olhos da menina estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela olhou para o chão de novo, e ele não podia ter certeza – Mas não tenho mais tanta certeza. Acho que foram eles que avisaram a Aya.

- Por quê? – perguntou Dave, intrigado.

- Você não acha estranho Dave? Pouco depois de termos dito a nossa localização para a polícia, a Aya encontrar a gente? O Jake está certo, não tem como ela ter seguido a gente. Alguém falou para ela que estávamos aqui...

- Ela pode ter adivinhado... – disse Dave, não acreditando muito nas próprias palavras.

- Sim, pode, mas ainda acho muito mais provável que tenha sido informada por alguém...

- É, eu tenho que concordar. – disse Dave pensativo.

- Tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso contar – disse ela, agora deixando a voz falhar por um segundo – eu preciso pedir desculpas...

- Pelo que? – disse Dave, preocupado.

A menina suspirou alto, como se tomando coragem para falar novamente. Tomou alguns segundos até que finalmente conseguiu dizer, muito rápido – Fui eu quem contou ao Henry que o seu Eevee era o perseguido pela Equipe Rocket...

Dave deixou aquela informação girar no ar por alguns momentos até compreender totalmente o que sua amiga estava lhe contado.

- O QUE?! – exclamou ele, quase levantando. Jake tomou um susto e se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo

Ela olhou para ele deixando a primeira lágrima escorrer pelo lado direito do rosto iluminado agora apenas pelo fogo.

- Eu confiava na polícia, e o Henry parecia um cara legal. Eu sei que prometi que não ia contar, mas era uma informação importante de mais para esconder dele.

- Eu sei que era importante! Por isso eu não queria essa informação nas mãos de qualquer um! – esbravejou o menino.

- Eu sei, você tem razão. Eu vejo isso agora. Me desculpe, por favor... – disse Mary, tentando seguir o menino, que agora rodava em volta da clareira massageando a cabeça, tentando entender tudo o que acabara de descobrir.

- Foi ele quem avisou a Aya! – concluiu Dave – Foi ele!

- Dave, por favor, eu sei que...

- E foi você que contou a ele sobre a Mindy também. Sobre tudo! – concluiu Dave, sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

- Não, não disse nada sobre isso! – defendeu-se Mary, ainda chorando.

- Mentirosa! Traidora! – esbravejou Dave, fora de si, enquanto Jake observava tudo de longe sem dizer uma palavra.

- Não – disse ela – Espera, não fala isso!

- É o que você é! Agora a policia está atrás de mim também, tudo por sua causa! Traidora! – berrou ele novamente, seu rosto vermelho de raiva. – Nunca mais olhe na minha cara, nunca mais fale comigo Mary Jane. Eu vou embora agora! Vamos Eevee!

Dave rumou para seu saco de dormir, pronto para guardá-lo e rumar para a estrada, procurando outro lugar para dormir, mas Mary o segurou, já mais controlada e tentando não chorar.

- Não! – disse ela, mas ele afastou a mão da menina – Dave me escuta! Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Quem vai sou eu! – disse ela impositiva. Dave virou e a encarou de frente, ainda enraivecido.

- Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer?

- Alguém que, apesar de tudo, ainda se importa com você e sabe que você precisa seguir esse caminho se quiser continuar para Fuschia. E que sabe que você não vai sair do caminho traçado pela sua queridinha Mindy por nada nesse mundo. – Disse ela, se permitindo ficar com raiva também e se dirigindo para suas próprias coisas. – Eu sou alguém que pode estar bem longe daqui em questão de minutos, nas costas do meu Pidgeot, e alguém que, apesar de tudo, pode te ajudar a garantir a segurança na sua estrada até Pewter.

Dave não esperava a reação raivosa da garota e calou-se, respirando rapidamente enquanto tentava se controlar. _ Do que ela está falando?!_

- Escuta, eu pretendi fazer isso só amanhã, mas acho que você não vai me querer por aqui até lá. – disse ela, provocando.

- Pode contar com isso – respondeu Dave, sem titubear.

- Pois bem, então escuta com atenção. Eu vou subir no meu Pidgeot e vou dormir escondida na floresta. Amanhã cedo retomarei a minha jornada e durante o dia vou chegar a Saffron. Lá eu vou me reportar à polícia de novo, sozinha, como fiz em Celadon, e se você se mantiver na surdina daqui para frente, toda polícia vai acreditar que você está comigo em todas as cidades em que eu for, está entendendo?

Dave não respondeu. A ideia lhe soava muito boa, mas Dave não tinha a mesma confiança em Mary Jane do que naquela manhã. A menina liberou o seu Pidgeot, pegou a sua bolsa e subiu no Pokémon.

- Eu sei que você não confia em mim agora, mas você não tem muita opção ok? – Já em cima do pássaro, ela abriu a bolsa e tirou uma pequena caixa preta amarrada com uma fita amarela e a jogou na direção de Dave, que deixou deliberadamente que o objeto caísse no chão ao seu lado. Não pretendia aceitar nada da garota.

- O que é isso?! – debochou o rapaz – Você acha que um presente vai me fazer confiar em você de novo?! Você acha que um presente vai fazer ficar tudo bem?!

Ela suspirou e olhou com um olhar cheio de dor para o amigo, deixando novamente as lágrimas escorrerem.

– Eu sei que errei, e sei que você tem todos os motivos para não confiar em mim agora, mas eu sempre quis te ajudar Dave. Sempre! Esse é um presente que eu achei que você merecia, por não poder ter ficado em Celadon. Se você não quiser, tudo bem. Deixe ai. Eu só queria que você soubesse que você foi o melhor amigo que eu fiz nessa viagem.

E com um breve sinal para seu Pokémon a menina voltou a chorar copiosamente, enquanto Pidgeot ganhava altitude e sumia no meio da noite.

Jake estava estático em frente à fogueira e Dave tremeu com uma brisa fria, sem saber o que pensar. Automaticamente se encaminhou para a pequena caixa preta embrulhada e desamarrou o seu laço, deixando-o cair no chão. Tirou a tampa e viu lá dentro uma pedra esverdeada, brilhante, com uma marca que muito se assemelhava a um raio destacando-se no centro. Por um momento ele perdeu a respiração, sem saber como reagir, e então deixou as lágrimas escorrerem enquanto ele segurava em suas mãos uma pedra do trovão.


	8. Capítulo 8: Sonhos e Pesadelos

**Capítulo 8 – Sonhos e Pesadelos**

A escuridão o envolvia novamente, mas Dave sentia-se em casa naquele vácuo flutuante. Uma sensação de conforto familiar percorria seu corpo enquanto ele voltava a se encaminhar diretamente para a mesa negra parada no centro de todo o infinito. Dessa vez, porém, o menino estranhou o conteúdo da mesa. Onde normalmente havia quatro, restava apenas uma, a com o brilho amarelado, terceira da esquerda para a direita.

A pedra brilhava mais intensamente do que sempre brilhara, forçando o menino a tomar um segundo para sua vista se acostumar à luz, mas ele não sabia bem se deveria ou não se preocupar com o restante. Onde, afinal, teriam ido elas? Algo o convenceu que deveria se interessar pelo paradeiro das outras pedras, mas não sabia nem por onde começar a procurá-las. Subitamente tudo a sua volta estava muito mais escuro do que o normal. Decidiu então pegar a única pedra que lhe restava na mesa.

Aconchegou-se com o familiar e reconfortante surto de energia que a pedra fez jorrar pelo seu corpo, mas percebeu que dessa vez tudo estava mais forte. A corrente fez com que todos os pelos no seu corpo se arrepiassem e o menino tentou, sem sucesso, largar o objeto. Em vez disso a rocha se prendeu a sua mão e brilhou ainda mais forte, quase o cegando. Percebeu então que com aquela pedra nas mãos teria a energia e a luz que seria preciso para procurar as outras.

Distanciou-se da mesa e começou a percorrer a escuridão profunda com o braço estendido à sua frente. A luminosidade da pedra era forte, mas tudo o que o menino via era o preto sem fim. Foi então que ouviu um barulho familiar e viu que Eevee o seguia de perto, aparentemente muito preocupado. Parou e esperou que o Pokémon lhe alcançasse. Ele se agachou para cumprimentá-lo sorrindo, mas a pequena raposa marrom parou a poucos centímetros do braço estendido de Dave, olhando fixamente para a pedra brilhante em sua outra mão.

- O que houve rapaz? – disse Dave, dando um passo na direção de seu amigo. Eevee, porém, também recuou – Do que você está com medo?

Dave deu mais um passo a frente, mas Eevee deu outro passo atrás e mostrou os dentes desafiadoramente, assustando o menino. Dave ficou de pé sem saber o que pensar. _O que está acontecendo?!_ Foi então que ouviu algo estranho atrás dele. Quando se virou o garoto se deparou com Mary Jane olhando debochadamente nos seus olhos.

- Tão tolo... – disse ela

- O que você fez com as pedras?! – disparou o menino, raivoso. Sabia que ela tinha alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento das pedras - O que você fez com o Eevee?

- Não fiz nada Dave. Até deixei uma pedra para você... Todo o resto você perdeu sozinho – disse a menina, começando a rodear o menino.

- Mentirosa! Traidora! Você roubou minhas pedras!

- Eu não roubei nada Dave. Você que tem a predisposição a deixar tudo o que gosta se afastar de você. E agora até o Eevee – A garota parou ao lado do pequeno Pokémon marrom, fez-lhe um suave carinho e o pegou no colo.

- Larga ele! – disse Dave, assustado.

- Você quem pediu...

Mary Jane riu e lançou Eevee para o vácuo da escuridão. Dave tentou segurá-lo, mas não foi rápido o suficiente e ele sentiu seu amigo passar a centímetros da ponta de seus dedos. Um buraco negro se formou em meio ao nada e Dave viu enquanto Eevee era sugado lentamente pelo vazio. De repente, sentiu passar por si, em grande velocidade, as três pedras que tanto procurava. Primeiro a verde, seguida pela azul e por ultimo a vermelha. Tentou segurá-las, mas elas estavam rápidas de mais. E então, sem que ele pudesse explicar como, ouviu Jake gritando ao longe, enquanto a figura do menino de repente surgia sendo sugada pelo buraco negro.

Os olhos do garoto já estavam cobertos de lágrimas quando ele perdeu o ar. Tudo porque a poucos centímetros dele uma menina de cabelos morenos se materializou e lhe sorriu. De repente ele teve esperanças novamente, mas a menina se assustou com alguma coisa. Seus fios de cabelo começaram a flutuar para trás e ele sentia o corpo da menina se afastando aos poucos enquanto o pânico tomava a sua feição. Logo em seguida foi sugada também pelo buraco negro.

- Dave! Dave socorro! – gritava ela enquanto era sugada.

- Mindy! Mindy não! – berrava Dave enquanto ouvia ao fundo a voz de Mary Jane rindo divertidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Dave! Acorda Dave! – berrava Jake agachado ao seu lado, sacudindo o amigo – Acorda!

Dave abriu os olhos e sentou-se com o coração disparado em seu peito. Arfava pesadamente como se ele tivesse acabado de correr alguns quilômetros. Estava ensopado de suor. Jake caiu sentado com o súbito despertar do menino e olhava para ele assustado. O dia estava claro, mas obviamente as primeiras horas da manhã ainda não haviam passado, pois a fria brisa da madrugada ainda fazia as folhas balançarem e os pelos dos meninos se arrepiarem.

- O que houve?! – perguntou Jake, alarmado.

- Nada. Nada, foi só um pesadelo – disse Dave, ainda tentando recuperar o controle sobre si mesmo. Eevee se aproximou do amigo e deitou em seu colo, deixando que ele o acariciasse enquanto se acalmava. Dave agradeceu profundamente. Tentou se conter para não agarrar o Pokémon, com medo de que ele desaparecesse sem explicações. _Será que eu estou ficando maluco?_

- Um pesadelo com a Mindy? – perguntou Jake, insistindo.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Dave, assustado.

- Ora, porque você estava gritando o nome dela há cerca de dez minutos – explicou o rapaz, como se fosse óbvio.

- Estava? – Dave prendeu a respiração tentando não deixar com que o pesadelo se apagasse na sua memória. Uma das coisas que mais o angustiava era a mania dos sonhos se perderem em sua cabeça logo depois dele acordar. No momento em que acordava tudo estava muito claro eu sua mente, mas na hora do café da manhã já lhe era impossível recordar exatamente o que sonhara naquela noite.

- Sim. Será que você pode me contar como foi? – disse Jake, sentando-se ao lado do menino – Eu sinto muita falta dela sabe...

- Eu também Jake. Muita mesmo. Mas eu prefiro não falar sobre isso, afinal, foi um pesadelo sabe...

Jake fechou a cara, mas não insistiu. Em vez disso, levantou-se e começo a se afastar.

- Para onde você vai? – perguntou Dave, sem entender.

- Ora, buscar alguma coisa diferente para o café. Uma fruta ou algo assim. Faço isso toda manhã, mas normalmente você ainda está dormindo. Hoje, já que está acordado, porque não tenta montar uma fogueira?

- Tudo bem – Dave concordou, agradecendo o tempo sozinho.

Levantou-se e rumou para a sua mochila, não resistindo à tentação de checar se sua pedra do trovão ainda estava no lugar que deixara. Abriu a caixa preta em que Mary Jane havia presenteado o menino e pegou a pedra em suas mãos. Eevee, como sempre, observou com cautela o menino, mas Dave não se traiu em momento nenhum e deixou o olhar fixo na rocha, sem encarar o seu Pokémon. Na sua cabeça ele sabia que com aquela pedra Eevee poderia evoluir em um poderoso Jolteon, mas ele ainda não havia tomado coragem para discutir o assunto com seu amigo.

Ele ficou parado cerca de cinco minutos, observando e girando a pedra em sua mão até que Eevee, de longe, lançou um galho seco em sua direção, acertando a perna do menino. Subitamente de volta a realidade, ele sorriu para o Pokémon e guardou carinhosamente a pedra em sua caixa e a recolocou de volta na mochila. Três dias se passaram desde que Mary Jane abandonara o grupo e presenteara Dave com a pedra, e todos os dias desde então, a toda chance que tinha de ficar verdadeiramente sozinho, Dave tirava o presente da bolsa e perdia alguns minutos admirando-o. Ele pensava que ter uma das pedras em mãos o daria animo para seguir em frente sem se preocupar com o resto, mas tudo o que fizera foi aumentar a sua vontade de obter as outras três.

Enquanto caminhava pelos arredores do acampamento o garoto não conseguia pensar em outro assunto que não o que faria caso conseguisse botar as mãos nas quatro pedras que conhecia. Oddish e Poliwag poderiam fazer uso das pedras da água e de planta, mas Dave possuía apenas a pedra do trovão, portanto era impossível não se imaginar utilizando-a em seu Eevee. Ter um Jolteon seria um grande passo para seu time, que não contava com nenhum tipo elétrico, mas Dave temia dar um passo precipitado. _Caso eu consiga as outras pedras, será que eu vou fazer a mesma escolha?_ Pensou ele antes de se forçar a lembrar de que aquela não era uma escolha dele e sim de Eevee. Decidiu que em breve conversaria com Eevee sobre o assunto.

Recolheu galhos o suficiente para uma fogueira decente e voltou a pequeno acampamento que ele e Jake tinham escolhido para aquela noite. Não encontraram mais clareiras como a que tinha lhes servido de abrigo na noite em que Mary Jane se separara do grupo, mas sendo somente dois, eles não precisavam de muito espaço para dormir, de modo que qualquer espaço entre as árvores grande o suficiente para que pudessem se deitar era o suficiente para um repouso. Mesmo com o plano de Mary Jane, eles preferiam dormir a certa distância da estrada, temendo qualquer viajante que pudesse aparecer, mas até então não haviam encontrado nenhum.

Viajam rapidamente, caminhando o dia inteiro e parando com o cair do sol, quando então começavam os preparativos para o jantar. De acordo com o mapa estavam na direção correta e não deveria ter uma longa jornada a frente antes de chegar ao ginásio de Fuschia, portanto os seus mantimentos não lhes pareciam um verdadeiro problema. Comiam bem, alimentavam os Pokemons e sempre que tinha a chance, Dave dedicava-se a alguns exercícios de treinamento com seus Pokemons, de modo a mantê-los em forma.

Todos lhe pareciam muito bem e o menino estava bastante satisfeito com seu progresso. Sandslash e Pidgeotto, como sempre, eram os destaques do grupo, se mostrando sempre comprometidos e eficientes em tudo o que lhes era pedido, de modo que Dave começou a treiná-los em separado com Eevee para oferecer-lhes maiores desafios. Enquanto isso, a mudança surtiu grande efeito em Poliwag, que passou a sentir mais confiança em si mesmo e também em Oddish, que mesmo sendo o mais novo, se mostrava um dos mais determinados a crescer. Haunter, entretanto continuava a ser um problema. O Pokémon não se mostrava nem disposto a obedecer ao seu treinador nem interessado em crescer e ficar mais forte, de modo que sua presença nos treinos acabava por atrapalhar mais do que ajudar. Dave estava adiando o momento em que teria de conversar com o Pokémon e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia reunir a coragem para enfrentá-lo.

Jake, por sua vez, que era o responsável tanto pela culinária humana quanto pela Pokémon e preferia gastar o seu tempo lendo algum livro que tivesse trazido junto consigo ou fazendo anotações em um caderno que o acompanhava desde sua casa em Auburn. Dave normalmente vira muitos criadores desenhando as formas e os pequenos detalhes sobre os Pokemons que tinham ou encontravam, mas Dave reparar que Jake não costumava desenhar. Em vez disso, o menino era capaz de passar horas calado, concentrado, escrevendo algo como se aquela fosse a única chance na sua vida de registrar o que quer que estivesse pensando. Dave não podia reclamar do silencio, algo raro com Jake, mas às vezes sentia-se sozinho, mesmo com o menino como companhia. Além disso, morria de curiosidade para saber o que quer que estivesse registrado no caderno.

Depois de montada a fogueira, Dave sentou-se e encostou as costas em uma árvore longa e antiga, aproveitando-se da sombra e do frescor da manhã enquanto esperava que Jake voltasse para acender o fogo. Podia muito bem fazer fogo com os equipamentos de viagem, mas de nada adiantaria uma vez que era o mais novo quem cozinhava. Além disso, Dave não pretendia comer sozinho. Eevee se aconchegou entre as pernas do menino, que automaticamente esticou a sua mão e começou acariciar seu Pokémon enquanto sua cabeça se perdia em sonhos com as possibilidades que as pedras da evolução abriam em seu time. Nunca tinha pensado em seu grupo de Pokemons como um verdadeiro time, mas aproximando-se da liga, percebia com mais clareza aquilo que o Professor Noah sempre tentara lhe falar. _Preciso de um time mais completo se quiser ter boas chances de vencer. Preciso estar preparado para tudo._

- Eevee... – chamou o garoto criando coragem. Ele respirou fundo enquanto a pequena raposa marrom virava o rosto e fitava o seu treinador. Dave demorou alguns segundos a mais do que pretendia, mas finalmente conseguiu articular novamente as palavras – preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto delicado.

O pequeno Pokémon se levantou e ajeitou-se de frente para o seu treinador, com as orelhas levantadas e escutando com atenção e concentração. Ele previa o que vinha a seguir, mas não deixou nenhuma reação transparecer.

- Eu não sei bem como falar isso... Na verdade é mais uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa… - Dave começou a se perder em pensamentos e o coração começou a bater ligeiramente fora de controle de modo que ele teve que parar para recuperar a calma. Não contava em ficar tão nervoso com o que estava prestes a falar.

- Uee? – disse Eevee, aproximando-se e Dave abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça em um sinal para que ele continuasse.

- Bom... Eevee, na verdade eu queria mesmo te perguntar se... – Dave tomou coragem pela terceira vez naquela manhã e finalmente disse o que queria – Você já pensou alguma vez em evoluir?

Eevee não demonstrou surpresa com a pergunta do menino, nem mesmo aprovação ou reprovação. Na verdade estivera esperando ela desde que Mary Jane lhe dera a pedra como presente, e se surpreendeu que Dave houvesse demorado tanto para tomar coragem de tocar no assunto. Sério e com uma expressão ilegível, Eevee balançou a cabeça fazendo um sinal positivo. Um enorme sorriso apareceu no rosto de Dave, mas o Pokémon continuava sério, parado e encarando profundamente o menino.

Animado com a resposta positiva de seu amigo, Dave sentiu-se mais tranquilo para continuar com o assunto.

- E você já pensou em todas as evoluções que você pode escolher? Você tem algumas opções sabe...

Mais uma vez Eevee balançou positivamente a cabeça e mais uma vez manteve-se sério, enquanto o sorriso no rosto de Dave se alargava.

- Ótimo! – disse ele, ajeitando-se no chão e deixando seus pensamentos fluírem – Então quer dizer que você já sabe em que Pokémon quer evoluir...

Eevee dessa vez fechou os olhos seriamente e balançou negativamente a cabeça o que fez o sorriso de Dave esmorecer rapidamente, antes que ele retomasse o seu animo anterior.

- Ok, sem problemas... – disse ele, ajeitando-se novamente – Nós podemos pensar juntos. Você não gostaria de ser um Jolteon? Eles são fortes e muito rápidos, e eu até mesmo tenho a pedra para te ajudar...

Eevee permaneceu imóvel encarando profundamente seu treinador até dar um grande suspiro como quem esperava que não tivesse que continuar naquele assunto. Ainda assim, ele balançou a cabeça em negativo novamente.

- Tudo bem, Jolteon não – disse Dave, tentando, sem sucesso, esconder o leve desapontamento com a resposta do amigo – Que tal um Flareon? Brincar com fogo é uma habilidade e tanto...

Eevee mais uma vez balançou negativamente a cabeça e encarou seu treinador, fazendo com que Dave, sem mais alternativas, depositasse suas ultimas esperanças em Vaporeon, o Pokémon de água.

- Ele fica invisível na água, sabe? É muito legal!

Infelizmente, porém, Eevee balançou negativamente a cabeça pela terceira vez.

- Mas espera. Você não quer evoluir em nenhuma das suas três evoluções? Por que não?! – perguntou Dave, agora sem entender.

- Uee, ueee, ueevee – disse Eevee, mais uma vez fazendo uma negativa com a cabeça e olhando mais piedosamente para Dave, que agora coçava a cabeça. O menino, já de pé, não estava entendo o que seu Pokémon queria dizer.

- Quer dizer então que você já pensou em evoluir, mas não quer evoluir em nenhuma das suas evoluções? O que isso quer dizer? Que você não quer evoluir? – perguntou ele finalmente.

Eevee respirou fundo mais uma vez, olhou com uma pontada de dor para o rosto de seu treinador e balançou a cabeça positivamente, virando-se de costas e indo deitar-se do outro lado da fogueira ainda apagada, fechando os olhos e deixando claro que não pretendia continuar no assunto. O recado dado fora claro. Dave não teria voz naquela discussão. Aquele assunto era de Eevee e somente de Eevee, e aquela decisão já havia sido tomada há algum tempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave, Jake e Eevee caminharam durante todo o dia, parando apenas brevemente para o almoço. A estrada de terra tinha pouco mais de dois metros de largura e percorria com certa liberdade a mata que a envolvia. A brisa era constante e o calor não chegava a incomodar, o que era um sinal de que a mata não era tão densa quanto aparentava ser. Poucos Pokemons se aventuravam a vagar próximos a estrada, preferindo esconder-se mais adentro da mata e Dave e Jake estavam focado de mais em chegar a seu próximo objetivo com segurança para ir a procura de novas adições a seus respectivos times.

Dave nunca tinha estado tanto tempo dentro de uma floresta, mas Jake e os mapas lhe garantiam que estavam no caminho certo para o ginásio de Fuschia, portanto toda a noite ele jantava e então procurava uma clareira com um pouco mais de espaço e claridade para praticar algum tipo de exercício com seu grupo de Pokemons, enquanto Jake sentava e observava de longe, fazendo anotações em seu caderno. Logo o menino de Grené descobriu que treinar era uma ótima maneira de cansar a sua mente e o impedia de focar em tudo aquilo que o assombrava, desde a ameaça de perder Eevee até o abandono e a falta de noticias de Mindy.

Naquela noite não foi diferente. Depois de uma refeição quente preparada por Jake, Dave penetrou alguns passos na floresta à procura de algum lugar apropriado para treinar. O céu estava limpo e a lua brilhava cheia no céu de modo que ele não teve muitas dificuldades em encontrar um caminho seguro por entre as árvores e arbustos mesmo sem ajuda de um guia. Jake sempre o acompanhava nessas pequenas incursões para o interior da floresta e Dave agradecia não somente a companhia, mas também a indispensável ajuda de Vulpix quando a escuridão se apertava a sua volta. Pouco mais de dez minutos após abandonarem a estrada, Dave encontrou uma pequena clareira que poderia lhe servir aquela noite. Não era muito larga, em um formato muito próximo a circulo com seis metros de diâmetro.

Enquanto Dave apoiava sua mochila e fazia os preparativos para começar os seus treinos, Jake procurou abrigo nas arvores na borda do círculo, sentando-se e tirando seu caderno da mochila. Enquanto remexia suas coisas, entretanto, pensou ter ouvido um barulho que não ouvia há muito tempo e paralisou, estático, enquanto se concentrava no som. Dave reparou a preocupação no olhar do amigo e olhou a volta, não percebendo o que podia ter chamado a atenção do menino mais novo. Eevee, porém, também estava em estado de alerta.

- O que houve? - perguntou Dave, apenas para ser calado com um aceno de mão de Jake.

- O que houve? - perguntou novamente, agora em sussurros.

- A não... - disse Jake, quando um par de brilhantes olhos vermelhos finalmente se fizeram visíveis na escuridão da floresta - Beedrills!

Mas Dave não precisava mais ser avisado. Outros três pares de olhos rubis surgiram próximos ao primeiro e continuaram a crescer à medida que quatro grandes abelhas se aproximavam com seus doze poderosos ferrões. Jake levantou-se e se aproximou de Dave, ainda com esperanças de fugir, mas o treinador não parecia interessado em escapar. Em vez disso, deu dois passos para o centro da clareira e se mostrou, sacando uma Pokebola em cada mão, enquanto Eevee se postava ao seu lado. Um sorriso de ansiedade surgiu em seu rosto enquanto ele começava a antecipar o encontro com os Pokemons selvagens. Depois de tanto tempo na cidade, apenas treinando entre si, aquela era uma oportunidade de ouro para colocar seu treinamento em prática. As Beedrills lhe serviriam melhor do que qualquer exercício que pudesse bolar.

As abelhas estavam quase na borda da clareira quando pararam no ar e encararam o menino e o Pokémon que estavam postados a sua frente. Dave então liberou Poliwag e Pidgeotto e elas pareciam entender o desafio.

- Jake - chamou Dave, sem tirar os olhos das imponentes abelhas que voavam ha não mais de cinco metros de distância - Porque não se junta a mim. Aposto que Vulpix precisa de um pouco de ação.

- Mas...

Dave interrompeu o amigo - Jake, você como criador sabe muito bem que um Pokémon pode se aproveitar muito bem de momentos como esse. Porque não deixa o Vulpix aproveitar também?

Rendido, o menino mais novo sacou sua Pokebola e liberou a pequena raposa vermelha para se juntar ao resto dos Pokemons de Dave, que sorriu aproveitando o momento. Ele decidiu tomar a iniciativa e começar os trabalhos.

- Poliwag, use o jato d'água para separá-los! Pidgeotto voe pela direita e Eevee flanqueie pela esquerda, para impedir que nos cerquem!

O ataque de Poliwag surtiu efeito e as abelhas se dispersaram, mas não o suficiente para fugir dos seus atacantes. Pidgeotto encontrou o primeiro adversário na borda direita da clareira e Eevee se viu frente a frente com duas abelhas pelo seu lado. A quarta investiu diretamente contra Poliwag.

- Cuidado, Poli! - disse Dave, enquanto Eevee e Pidgeotto usavam manobras evasivas para se esquivar dos ferrões de seus respectivos adversários. Poliwag mergulhou para o lado e Dave se viu obrigado a fazer o mesmo quando a abelha não interrompeu a investida depois de errar o pequeno Pokémon girino. Dave achou que ela iria fugir, mas na borda da clareira ela deu meia volta e voltou a encarar o treinador.

Enquanto isso, Pidgeotto parecia não encontrar dificuldades em manter-se fora do alcance do seu adversário e Eevee se via cercado, mas ainda assim se mantinha habilmente fora do alcance de ambos os seus. Jake observava com uma pontada de fascínio a velocidade de Eevee quando foi acordado pelo amigo mais velho.

- E então Jake? Quando quiser entrar na brincadeira está mais do que convidado.

- O que?! Ah! Sim, claro! - disse o menino, percebendo que seu Vulpix continuava a postos, porém sem adversários a enfrentar. - Vulpix, ajude o Eevee!

A pequena raposa correu na direção do Pokémon de Dave e cuspiu um jato de fogo que dispersou por alguns segundos as abelhas, abrindo caminho e se postando ao lado de Eevee, pronto para combater. Dave gostou do que viu e percebeu uma oportunidade. _Seria bom fazer uma batalha de cada vez, mas eu tenho quatro adversários e tudo isso ao mesmo tempo será mais complicado._

- Eevee, você consegue dar conta delas com o Vulpix? - perguntou Dave, já sabendo da resposta. Apesar dos inúmeros exercícios e desafios que sempre tentara impor a Eevee nos treinamentos, o menino sempre percebeu que o Pokémon podia fazer mais e que seus esforços pouco faziam para que ele crescesse mais. Seu primeiro Pokémon estava um patamar acima daquilo que Dave conhecia e ele sentia que fazia o treinamento servia mais para manter a forma do que para acrescentar alguma coisa. Eevee era um prodígio no campo de batalha. Com o aceno positivo da cabeça de seu Pokémon, o menino voltou a se focar em Poliwag e Pidgeotto.

- Pidgeotto, junte-se ao Poliwag! – _Vamos lutar em dupla_.

O pássaro desviou de mais uma tentativa de picada da Beedrill que o atacava e se aproximou de seu companheiro aquático, deixando que as duas abelhas agora os olhassem de frente com um pouco mais de receio.

- Muito bem, agora salte para cima dele Poliwag, e ataquem!

O pequeno girino saltou e Pidgeotto o pegou no meio do ar, carregando-o e investindo com velocidade para as abelhas, que abriram caminho e deixaram que a dupla passasse entre elas. Pidgeotto rapidamente ganhou altura e deu meia volta, agora mergulhando e ganhando ainda mais velocidade. Dave pensou ter visto certo receio nos olhos de Poliwag, mas tanto treinamento havia surtido efeito e aquela não seria a primeira vez que a dupla fazia um movimento daquele tipo.

- Pidgeotto, ataque rápido! Poliwag use o tapa duplo!

O Pokémon voador ganhou ainda mais velocidade em sua descida, surpreendendo a abelha que tinha como alvo. Saltando e pegando impulso na velocidade do amigo que o carregava, Poliwag também acertou um alvo surpreso, que mal tivera tempo de se preparar para o golpe. A pequena calda do Pokémon de Dave golpeou duas vezes o rosto da abelha atordoada. Ambos os ataques foram bem sucedidos e a Beedrill atingida por Pidgeotto caiu desacordada enquanto a outra parecia tonta, fazendo esforço para manter-se no ar.

- Muito bem executado gente! - disse Dave, orgulhoso.

Enquanto isso, Eevee e Vulpix batalhavam suas oponentes do outro lado da clareira. Ambas tinham envolvido seus oponentes com uma chuva de mísseis de agulhas, deixando os dois lado a lado enquanto se preparavam para uma investida. Jake não parecia muito confortável na posição de treinador, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com Vulpix. Nunca tinha estudado aquele Pokémon e sabia muito pouco sobre ele. Além disso, achava difícil se concentrar na luta depois que vira Eevee ser atingido por dois dos ferrões venenosos de seus adversários e ainda sim continuar de pé como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ele meio esperava que o Pokémon desabasse a qualquer momento devido aos efeitos do veneno, mas até então nada havia acontecido.

Uma das abelhas começou um ataque de fúria e Jake viu novamente Eevee tirar Vulpix do caminho e ser atingido uma terceira vez por um das agulhas da enraivecida Beedrill, que mudou o foco de seu ataque e conseguiu fazer com que Eevee se separasse de Vulpix. Jake não entendia como o Pokémon de Dave ainda não havia sido afetado. Distraído, ele mal percebeu quando a segunda abelha investiu contra Vulpix com seus dois ferrões prontos para o ataque. Dessa vez a raposa vermelha conseguiu se desviar, mas acabou por afastar-se ainda mais de Eevee, dificultando o combate em conjunto.

Percebendo a estratégia dos adversários, Eevee saltou para trás, desviando mais um dos ferrões de Beedrill e tomando impulso. Quando o golpe seguinte veio, ele pulou para o alto, subindo mais ainda do que o voo da abelha, girou no ar enquanto sua cauda começava a brilhar e atingiu o rosto de Beedrill em cheio com a técnica da cauda de ferro. Sem entender, a abelha foi lançada alguns metros para dentro da floresta, quicando no chão e desaparecendo na escuridão.

Em seguida, o pequeno Pokémon marrom correu em direção a Vulpix que finalmente fora encurralado em uma árvore. Sua Beedrill estava prestes a investir com os dois ferrões de uma só vez e Eevee viu que teria de ser rápido. Saltou por trás da abelha e estava pronto para atacar novamente quando viu Vulpix abrindo sua boca e lançando um poderoso jato de fogo. Imediatamente abaixou o corpo, jogando-se no chão enquanto as labaredas encobriam a Beedrill atacante e a derrubavam ao seu lado.

Dave observou tudo de canto de olho satisfeito enquanto tentava focar no último adversário que ainda continuava no ar. A última Beedrill olhou para os lados a procura de suas companheiras e se viu sozinha, e por um momento Dave pensou que ela iria tentar escapar. Já estava pronto para mandar Pidgeotto interceptar a evasão quando ela investiu novamente contra Poliwag._ Corajosa!_ Dave se viu forçado a admitir.

- Poliwag, evasiva e tente o raio de bolhas!

O pequeno Pokémon girino vinha treinando esse movimento há alguns dias e Dave achou a oportunidade perfeita para usar o golpe fora dos treinos. Com um ágil mergulho para o lado, o Pokémon obedeceu seu treinador e deixou que Beedrill passasse por ele com velocidade para então laçar um poderoso jato de bolhas brilhantes que explodiram nas costas do alvo, derrubando-o finalmente.

As outras abelhas já estavam recuperando os sentidos, mas percebendo o que havia acontecido, viraram-se e fugiram, uma em cada direção. Dave pensou em persegui-las, mas viu a última e mais brava abelha ainda caída na clareira e desistiu. _Essa é a mais corajosa. Aposto que não fugiria da batalha_ pensou ele com um sorriso enquanto sacava uma Pokebola vazia e lançava na direção do adversário desacordado.

A pequena esfera bateu no inseto e o envolveu em um raio vermelho, abrindo-se e recolhendo o Pokémon para dentro. Ela vibrou uma, duas, três vezes, e ainda uma quarta antes de finalmente parar, capturando a Beedrill. Dave aproximou-se com um grande sorriso no rosto e pegou a Pokebola no chão segundos antes dela brilhar e desaparecer. Por um momento ele se assustou e perdeu, até lembrar que tinha seis Pokemons em seu grupo. Aquela Beedrill era o primeiro Pokémon que ele mandava para Cardo e o Professor Noah.

Feliz, ele virou-se para encarar Eevee, Vulpix e Jake.

- Vocês foram muito bem, todos vocês! - disse ele, acariciando seus Pokemons quando eles se aproximaram. Vulpix já estava no colo de Jake, que também o acariciava e parabenizava - Muito bem também Vulpix! Bela luta - cumprimentou o mais velho.

- Sim, sim, bela luta também pra vocês todos - disse Jake, olhando para o sorridente time de Dave e se demorando na pequena raposa marrom - Eevee você está bem?

- Uee! Ueeee! - respondeu animado Eevee, balançando positivamente a cabeça.

- Ainda acho melhor tomar um antídoto - disse Jake, apertando os olhos e observando melhor o Pokémon do amigo - Eu tenho certeza que o vi atingido pelo menos três vezes quando ajudava o Vulpix, e aquelas Beedrills são venenosas.

- Verdade?! - disse Dave, surpreso, voltando-se para seu Pokémon – Me deixa dar uma olhada - Abaixou-se e começou a examinar os pelos e a pele escondida de Eevee, encontrando sem muita dificuldade os pontos onde pequenos inchaços sinalizavam um golpe recente.

Eevee, entretanto, se afastou e mais uma vez reafirmou que estava tudo bem, dando alguns santos e sorrindo.

- Dave, ainda acho melhor que ele tome o antídoto - disse Jake, muito intrigado. Ele pegou na mochila o pequeno frasco amarelo, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Eevee saltou e tomou-o das mãos do garoto, segurando o frasco com a boca e devolvendo-o a mochila do menino.

Jake ficou sem palavras, mas Dave apenas sorriu e voltou a acariciar um satisfeito e triunfante Eevee - Parece que está mesmo tudo bem - disse ele, chamando de volta seus Pokemons e rumando novamente para mais próximo da estrada, onde eles pretendiam dormir. Para quem já vira seu Pokémon se recuperar rapidamente de esporos paralisantes, não era de surpreender que um pouco do veneno de Beedrill não surtisse lá muitos efeitos.

Mais feliz e realizado do que se permitia admitir, Dave deitou-se com seu saco de dormir e chamou Eevee, que se deitou ao seu lado. Depois de tanto tempo, sentia falta de estar na floresta, batalhando e capturando Pokemons. E ele nem podia imaginar o rosto de satisfação do professor quando percebesse que Dave havia lhe enviado um Pokémon.

Ainda assim, estava ficando tarde e o garoto pretendia seguir viagem cedo no dia seguinte de modo que se convenceu a tentar dormir, reconfortado por ter mais com o que sonhar do que os pesadelos que vinham lhe atormentando. Enquanto isso, Jake passou o resto da noite calado, sentado próximo à fogueira escrevendo durante horas em seu caderno e foi exatamente assim que Dave o deixou quando finalmente fechou os olhos adormeceu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- MINDY NÃO! NÃO! MINDY! – berrava Dave quando se sentou em meio à escuridão do acampamento. O susto do pesadelo fora tanto que ele respirava com dificuldade. Eevee pulou acordado com os berros do menino e Jake também abriu os olhos apenas para ver o amigo assustado mais uma vez depois de um sonho ruim.

- Outro pesadelo? – perguntou ele, virando-se de lado, metade dele ainda absorta em um sono profundo – Tente tê-los mais baixo – disse antes de adormecer novamente.

Dave tentava mais uma vez recuperar controle sobre o seu coração disparado. Não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Esse pesadelo fora diferente de todos os outros de uma maneira que ele não compreendia. O seu sono estava tranquilo e ele sonhava com batalhas na Liga, ou apenas treinamento para elas – não sabia direito agora – mas de repente tudo mudou e ele viu Mindy. O estranho era que agora não sabia por que gritara ou porque estava com medo. Não lembrava o que estava acontecendo com Mindy no sonho, apenas que ela estava lá.

Ele estendeu a mão para acariciar Eevee que estivera há pouco ao seu lado, mas encontrou apenas a grama molhada de orvalho. Em vez disso, viu o Pokémon de pé perto da fogueira que agora ardia apenas com algumas poucas brasas quase frias. A noite estava escura com o desaparecimento da lua cheia e o menino não podia ver muito além do seu Pokémon, a poucos metros dele. Ainda assim conseguia perceber que Eevee estava assustado e em alerta, o que nunca era um bom sinal.

- O que foi? – disse Dave, levantando-se e levando uma das mãos institivamente ao seu cinto com as Pokebolas. Tocou cada uma delas até perceber que a quinta estava faltando. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, porém, grandes e brilhantes olhos lilases se materializaram na sua frente e o menino pulou de susto, tropeçando em uma raiz atrás de si e caindo no chão. Eevee lançou-se em uma rápida investida e atingiu algo que Dave não soube reconhecer, jogando–o de encontro a uma árvore. Os galhos balançaram e alguns Pokemons que Dave imaginou serem Zubats bateram as asas e se afastaram dos galhos acima. Uma forte risada podia ser ouvida pela noite.

Só então o menino reconheceu Haunter, rindo e encostado na árvore onde o ataque de seu companheiro o havia jogado. O fantasma ria histericamente, incapaz de se levantar não pela força do ataque de Eevee, desconfiava Dave, mas imobilizado pelo surto de risadas.

O som fez o rapaz estremecer enquanto suspirava de alivio ao perceber que seu Pokémon fora a fonte de toda aquela confusão e que eles não estava sob ataque da Equipe Rocket ou de algum Pokémon selvagem. Ele levantou-se enquanto um aborrecido Eevee voltava a deitar no lugar em que estivera e Jake rolava de lado, aparentemente incomodado com toda a movimentação, mas claramente sem disposição para se levantar.

- Haunter! – exclamou Dave por sob a sua respiração, tentando não agitar novamente a conversa – Você não pode fazer isso!

A resposta do Pokémon fantasma foi simplesmente levitar e se aproximar de Dave, fazendo novamente o mesmo truque assustador de fazer seus olhos brilhar com a cor lilás. Dave começou a se perguntar o que ele estaria tentando fazer quando ouviu Jake se remexer em sua cama e começar a sussurrar durante o sono coisas como "não, me larga, não quero fazer isso!". Só então Dave entendeu que Haunter deveria estar entrando nos sonhos de Jake e assuntando-o. Ele podia apostar a sua vida que ele mesmo tinha sido a vítima anterior dessa brincadeira.

- Pare já com isso! – disse Dave, tentando contê-lo. Usou um tom forte, que não gostava de usar, e a mudança de comportamento chamou a atenção de Haunter, pois seus olhos voltaram a sua cor natural e Jake pareceu se aquietar.

- Haun, haun... – disse o Pokémon, deixando-se chegar mais perto do chão e apagando o sorriso do rosto de gás.

- Haunter – começou Dave, novamente com a voz suave e sentando-se na frente do seu Pokémon. Ele adiara aquela conversa por tempo de mais e por mais que não tivesse planejado tê-la no meio da madrugada, resolveu não deixar passar a oportunidade – Preciso conversar com você.

Eevee se ajeitou e foi sentar-se ao lado de Dave, um pouco a contragosto por causa do sono, mas sabendo que ambos os amigos precisariam de apoio.

- Eu não sei o que houve com você desde que você evoluiu Haunter, mas eu estou preocupado. Você é um grande Pokémon e mostrou ter habilidades bastante impressionantes, como controlar os meus sonhos, por exemplo. Mas por algum motivo tudo o que você faz é criar confusão... – O Pokémon parecia olhá-lo com atenção, mas não demonstrava reação enquanto Dave pensava em como continuar – Não me entenda errado, eu gosto muito de você, de verdade, mas eu queria entender porque você insiste em não me obedecer e em pregar peças sempre que pode...

- Haun! Haun Haunter! – disse o fantasma, rindo e fazendo seus olhos saltarem das orbitas. Tentava ser engraçado até mesmo naquele momento.

Dave deu um leve sorriso, e Haunter retribuiu, mas o menino se viu mais uma vez suspirando.

- Você não tem jeito não é? – disse ele.

Para sua surpresa, o Pokémon balançou negativamente a cabeça e Dave se viu confuso, sem saber se o que interpretar daquilo.

- Você nunca vai me obedecer não é?

- Haun, haun! – disse Haunter, balançando negativamente a cabeça e rindo enquanto dava uma pirueta no ar.

- Você gosta mesmo é dessas brincadeiras... – Dave suspirou uma terceira vez e pareceu aceitar a derrota naquela conversa. _Não é uma derrota, não de verdade. _Pensou ele, enquanto se encaminhou novamente para seu saco de dormir.

- Haunter, presta atenção. Eu adoraria ter você viajando comigo, mas eu não posso ficar brincando com você o tempo todo. Adoraria brincar com você e confesso que te acho muito engraçado às vezes – Haunter abriu um sorriso, mas Dave ainda não havia acabado - Eu preciso que você entenda que eu também tenho um sonho e coisas que eu gosto e que pretendo alcançar. Não quero que você fique infeliz comigo, por tanto eu vou te mostrar as opções que nós temos, como eu vejo e deixar você escolher – Dave tomou um segundo para se acalmar e ajeitar seus pensamentos - Nós podemos continuar assim, e em um ponto vamos ficar muito tristes um com o outro porque estamos nos atrapalhando em vez de ajudar e eu realmente não gostaria disso; Ou então, você pode aceitar ir para o laboratório do Professor Noah, onde você terá outros Pokemons com quem brincar, mas estará sobre os cuidados e a autoridade do professor. Nós podemos brincar quando eu voltar para lá, mas isso não vai ser sempre, infelizmente; ou então você pode escolher ir embora. Eu não gostaria que você fosse amigo, mas eu juro que se você quiser, você pode. Não quero te prender e não quero que você seja infeliz comigo. Você vai ter todo o mundo para pregar peças, e quem sabe um dia não nos encontramos por ai?

Haunter havia deixado de sorrir e olhava aparentemente incrédulo para seu treinador, enquanto Dave tentava esconder as lágrimas. Dave viu a Pokebola de Haunter aberta no chão ao seu lado e a pegou com a mão, lentamente.

- Eu vou deixar a sua Pokebola ao meu lado, aberta, e vou dormir. Ela ainda é sua se você quiser. Se não quiser... – Dave tomou coragem para olhar fundo nos olhos do fantasma, que não mais sorria enquanto olhava da Pokebola para o rapaz – Foi uma imensa honra ter você no meu time nesse pouco tempo. Eu lhe desejo a melhor sorte do mundo e que você seja muito feliz. Boa sorte, meu amigo.

O menino então se forçou a deitar, virar de lado e fechar os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas finalmente caíssem. Não se permitia olhar, mas ouviu que Eevee e Haunter ainda conversavam entre si. Ele decidiu que nada mais podia fazer e se convenceu de que tomara a decisão correta, deixando o resto nas mãos de Eevee. Adormeceu nervoso, ainda ouvindo a conversa entre os dois Pokemons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack e Jody ouviram alarmados o telefone de seu quarto tocar, mas dessa vez não lhes foi dado tempo para que atendessem. A tela que cobria uma das paredes de seu quarto luxuoso no esconderijo dos Rockets se acendeu de repente, como nunca antes havia acendido, e assustou a dupla que caiu sentada na cama. Jody tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquela chamada.

Mais uma vez o rosto sombrio e sem definição surgiu na tela, em um fundo negro e que pouco dizia aos agentes. Aquele semblante era misterioso e assustador, mas ambos passaram a conhecê-lo melhor do que seus próprios reflexos desde que foram confinados ao esconderijo secreto. O supervisor G se materializava em seus sonhos e pesadelos com ordens fictícias e novas cobranças. Aquele semblante sem rosto assombrava cada momento que a dupla passava no luxuoso e tecnológico esconderijo e sempre que resolvia aparecer fora do imaginário frágil da dupla de agentes, as noticias que trazia nunca eram positivas. Jack e Jody muitas vezes se questionavam o porquê de serem mantidos naquela missão, já que claramente seu supervisor não aprovava a dupla.

- Olá agentes – disse a voz metálica que ecoava pelo quarto e faziam arrepios percorrerem o corpo de Jack, levantando os cabelos brancos de sua nuca – Estou imensamente desapontado de ter que vir novamente trazer notícias ruins para vocês.

Jack e Jody respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo, preparando-se para o que vinha a seguir. O que aquele grupo de moleques havia aprontado daquela vez eles não sabiam, muito menos como aquilo poderia ser culpa deles, mas não lhes cabia questionar o supervisor, que aparentemente só respondia diretamente ao chefe de toda a organização.

- De acordo novamente com as nossas fontes policias, o grupo de Eevee chegou há alguns dias a Saffron, aparentemente para enfrentar o ginásio da cidade. Mais uma vez agentes, temos que contar com nossas fontes policiais para descobrir o paradeiro do grupo. Mais uma vez, vocês se mostraram incompetentes.

Jack lançou a Jody um olhar acusador enquanto a mulher massageava a cabeça com as duas mãos, em um misto de confusão e descrença.

- Supervisor... – começou a falar a mulher, mas, como sempre, fora interrompida.

- Não quero saber de desculpas ou mais histórias, agente Jody. Quero resultados! E você faria muito bem em se lembrar de me tratar com "Senhor" – bradou o semblante, enquanto Jack rolava os olhos para cima.

- Senhor – começou a mulher, enfatizando a palavra – Essa informação não pode estar correta. Ela não condiz com as informações que sabemos. Você tem nossos relatórios...

A voz metálica silenciou-se por um momento e Jody percebeu a sombra se mexer de um modo diferente, como se estivesse se ajeitando sobre a cadeira. Pensou por um momento ver uma mecha de cabelo maior do que já haviam visto pender da cabeça do semblante, antes de ser rapidamente escondida atrás da orelha pelas mãos do supervisor. Ele parecia estar pensando.

- Hoje, incrivelmente, você tem razão, agente.

Jack e Jody sorriram. Não era costumeiro que o supervisor admitir que talvez os agentes pudessem estar certos, e aquilo poderia abrir espaço para que eles pudessem sair em uma missão investigativa, mas suas esperanças tiveram pouco tempo de vida.

- Muito bem, uma missão de investigação será conduzida em Saffron para sabermos das verdades dessas informações. Vocês ficarão onde estão – o supervisor parecia ter percebido a agitação da dupla – Não é aconselhável que agentes conduzam investigações para averiguar a veracidade das informações que eles mesmos tenham transmitido à equipe. Há muitos riscos de modificarem a verdade em favor de vocês.

- Mas senhor, nós nunca... – começou Jack, apenas para ser interrompido.

- Vocês nunca mentiriam, nunca roubariam e nunca fariam nada de errado ou desleal. E eu esqueci que estamos trabalhando em uma organização criminosa... – debochou o semblante na tela escura – Prestem atenção. Prestem bastante atenção, agentes. Revisem seus relatórios, revisem suas informações e pensem. Eu preciso de resultados e não de incompetentes. Torçam para que estejam certos, ou pelo menos para encontrar o erro de vocês antes que eu o faça. Odiaria ter que expulsá-los dessa missão. Até porque, ninguém sai dela com vida...

E, sem mais, a tela se desligou.


	9. Capítulo 9: Atordoado

**Capítulo 9 – Atordoado**

- Jody, Jack!

A voz metálica modificada eletronicamente do supervisor G ecoou no quarto chamando a atenção dos dois agentes rocket. A mulher de cabelos roxos estava vidrada na tela de um computador, segurando uma xícara quente de café na mesa de estudos, lendo com afinco todos os relatórios sobre a missão pela qual eram responsáveis enquanto o homem de cabelos brancos se debruçava sobre um grande mapa do continente aberto a sua frente. Uma grande faixa vermelha desenhada a caneta demarcava o caminho de Zaffre até Pewter, passando por Celadon, Fuschia e Veridian. Um grande ponto de interrogação estava sobre a cidade de Saffron.

- A seu dispor senhor! – responderam os dois em uníssono, saltando de seus respectivos lugares e se posicionando na grande tela de projeção em frente à parede do quarto. Subitamente eles sentiram falta de quando o supervisor ainda aparecia em uma tela de televisão, não muito maior do que um videofone. Aquele semblante sempre os assustara agora ficava ampliado e era ainda mais apavorante.

- Espero que tenham boas noticias para mim, agentes, pois não estou de bom humor – rosnou o supervisor – As nossas fontes policias estão cada vez mais incompetentes.

- Senhor, elas não souberam dar nenhuma informação?

- Nada conclusivo, agentes. Eles localizaram em Saffron a menina ruiva que se chama Mary Jane e que estava acompanhando Eevee e os outros dois meninos, mas não há sinal do resto do grupo pela cidade. Estamos vigiando todas as entradas e saídas, além do ginásio e das principais lojas de mantimentos para viagens, mas eles ainda não foram vistos. Ainda assim, a enfermeira Joy confirmou para um oficial que a menina alugou dois quartos no Centro Pokémon.

- Então não há sinal do Eevee nem dos meninos... – disse Jack em voz baixa, deixando o rosto cair enquanto contemplava uma possibilidade em seus pensamentos. Um leve sorriso surgiu ao canto de sua boca – E se...

O homem olhou para sua parceira e a encontrou perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos e esperou pacientemente os segundos extras que ela levou para chegar à mesma conclusão.

- E se eles não estiverem mais com ela? – perguntaram juntos ao supervisor.

- Por que não estariam? – questionou o supervisor, dando espaço para que seus subordinados explicassem sua teoria. Jody tomou a iniciativa.

- Bem, todos os nossos relatórios indicam que o grupo tinha uma trajetória pré-determinada desde que saíram de Zaffre. Não há duvidas sobre isso.

- E essa trajetória não coincide com a suposta passagem deles por Saffron, uma cidade na direção oposta a que eles pretendiam seguir – completou Jack, pegando o mapa esticado em cima da cama e apontando os marcadores e as cidades.

- Sabemos que ambos os meninos tem motivos fortes para seguir a trajetória original e acreditamos, com base nos relatórios, que eles não se desviariam por qualquer motivo. A polícia com certeza não os aconselhou a seguir para lá, ou então saberíamos. Logo, se não há sinal deles em Saffron, é muito forte a possibilidade de que eles não estejam lá. – concluiu Jody, triunfante. O supervisor, porém, não estava tão confiante.

- Isso se nossos relatórios estiverem corretos...

- Eles estão senhor – _Tem que estar_,pensou Jody para si mesma,_ pelo bem de todos nós._

- Só tenho uma pergunta: Porque a menina mentiria para a polícia? – questionou o supervisor. Jack e Jody se entreolharam. Eles não podiam ter certeza da resposta e estariam apenas adivinhando, mas acreditavam que o palpite não poderia desviar muito da verdade. _Não se os nossos relatórios estiverem corretos._

- Porque eles sabem que temos fontes na polícia, e estão tentando nos confundir – disse Jack, tentando esconder as dúvidas que tinha sobre a teoria que acabara de bolar.

- Muito bem, é possivel... – concluiu o supervisor, sem muito entusiasmo, mas ainda assim arrancando suspiro da dupla de agentes – Vocês tem então uma missão, agentes. Confirmem a teoria de vocês. Quero que procurem novamente o nosso grupo de amigos e garantam que esse tipo de confusão não se repita nunca mais!

A tela se desligou e Jack e Jody se olharam fixamente, abrindo cada vez mais o sorriso que lhes cobria o rosto. Eles haviam escapado, pelo menos por enquanto, da ira do supervisor G. Além disso, haviam desenvolvido uma teoria que, caso estivesse correta, lhes garantiria um pouco mais de prestigio naquela missão e prestigio era algo que eles não tinham sobrando. Como a cereja em cima do bolo, depois de tanto tempo, eles poderiam novamente sair do esconderijo secreto em uma missão de verdade e por em prática tudo o que aprenderam. _É a nossa hora! _Pensaram os dois enquanto se abraçavam no quarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quando Dave acordou seu coração já batia em alta velocidade, mas ele se recusava a abrir os olhos. Passara o resto da noite em um sono profundo e sem sonhos, que o permitiu descansar como há muito o garoto não descansava. O repouso era bem vindo, mas a volta à realidade era algo que Dave preferia adiar. Sabia que se virasse o seu corpo e se permitisse acordar, teria de descobrir o resultado da escolha que deixara a Haunter, e o menino sabia no fundo de seu coração que não iria gostar do que estava prestes a descobrir. Decidiu finalmente abrir os olhos, mas não foi capaz de fazê-lo, remexendo-se desconfortavelmente dentro de seu saco de dormir. Daria qualquer coisa para voltar a adormecer.

Sentiu então um toque suave de algo úmido e não muito grande na sua bochecha direita. _Uma lambida!_ Pensou Dave, surpreso. Seu coração deu um salto e de repente, contra tudo o que o menino acreditava, ele voltou a ter esperanças. Ele estava levando uma lambida, a mais clássica das pegadinhas de seu...

- Haunter! – disse ele, sentando-se e encarando Eevee que estava a sua frente. Logo Dave entendeu que era Eevee que o estava lambendo carinhosamente no rosto.

- Ele se foi não é? – perguntou Dave para seu Pokémon, sem coragem para olhar para o pedaço de grama onde tinha deixado a Pokebola aberta. Eevee balançou a cabeça positivamente, e com um sorriso triste foi deitar-se no colo de seu treinador enquanto ele deixava escorrer as lágrimas que estivera segurando desde a noite anterior.

Esse era o segundo Pokémon de quem se separava e ele não desejava ter que passar por essa experiência novamente. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que estava sozinho. Jake não estava à vista e ele deduziu que o menino mais novo tivesse ido buscar comida, mas mesmo com a sua companhia, ele nunca se sentira tão sozinho em toda a sua vida. Viu-se pensando em sua mãe e todo o carinho e cuidado que ela tinha com ele. Em tudo o que aprendera trabalhando e cuidando da fazenda com seu pai. Havia tanto tempo que não os via que Dave se surpreendeu com a força da saudade que ele tinha guardado dentro de si. _Onde eu estou? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? _ Perguntava-se o menino enquanto abraçava com mais força a pequena criatura em seus braços, que era por si só a resposta para as perguntas que ele se fazia.

Lembrou-se de Machop e do momento em que ele evoluiu em Machoke, e em todos os seus momentos de treinamento e de luta, dentro e fora do torneio que perderam juntos. Lembrou-se da dor de partir sem ele, mesmo sabendo que o amigo seguia em busca de seus próprios sonhos. _Onde será que ele está agora?_ Pensou ele, esboçando um sorriso. Mary Jane lhe apareceu de novo na mente e ele se reprimiu por sentir falta da menina, limpando as lagrimas do rosto e respirando fundo. Ela o traíra, desrespeitou a sua confiança e mentiu para o garoto, mas ainda assim ele sentia que o abandono fora a pior das ofensas que ela cometera. Dave odiava admitir para si mesmo, mas a ruiva fazia falta.

Só não fazia mais falta do que Mindy. Dave se viu novamente segurando o choro simplesmente por imaginar o rosto dela em frente ao seu, tão perto que ele podia sentir. Lembrar-se dela e de tudo que passaram juntos era doloroso de mais, e ele não podia aguentar por muito tempo. Tomou coragem e então se levantou, pronto para encarar a Pokebola vazia. Para a sua surpresa, porém, ela não estava mais ali. O menino girou sobre si mesmo e olhou a volta, mas não havia sinal da pequena esfera vermelha e branca.

- Ei! Cadê a Pokebola? – perguntou em voz alta, para ninguém em especifico. Eevee parecia surpreso também e começou a olhar para os lados, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Que Pokebola? – a voz de Jake vinha de trás de uma árvore e precedeu o seu dono por uns poucos segundos. Jake voltava com cerca de cinco maçãs e três peras, que ele disse que teriam de servir como café da manhã para os Pokemons aquele dia, juntamente com o que restara das rações que ele preparara na noite anterior – Mas que Pokebola é essa que você perdeu? – perguntou ele novamente, olhando a volta do pequeno acampamento.

- A Pokebola do Haunter...

- O que?! – exclamou Jake, virando-se com o susto para o amigo e deixando todas as frutas e galhos caírem no chão.

Dave abafou um pequeno riso, pediu que o menino estarrecido se sentasse e lhe explicou a história da noite anterior. Jake estava tão profundamente mergulhado em seu sono que não lembrava nem mesmo de que tinha participado, ainda que pouco, com algumas falas no início da conversa. Não tinha nenhum resquício de memória sobre os sonhos que Dave desconfiava que Haunter estivesse lhe induzindo a ter, e Dave admitiu que ficava um pouco mais aliviado. Haunter era brincalhão, mas suas brincadeiras raramente tinham qualquer efeito negativo nas pessoas.

- Nossa, por essa eu não esperava Dave. Você tomou uma decisão difícil... – disse o menino, estendendo uma das mãos e colocando-a sobre o ombro do amigo – Mas eu acho que foi a certa...

- Obrigado Jake, de verdade – Dave sentia-se agradecido pelo apoio do garoto e gostou de saber que ele também concordara com a sua atitude – Sabe o que eu não consigo entender? Gastly era obediente e parecia ser um Pokémon tão comum... Como Haunter pode ter se tornado tão diferente?

- Bom, Dave, é bem aceita no mundo Pokémon a teoria de que uma evolução não mexe apenas com a aparência e a constituição física e genética de um Pokémon. Ela mexe profundamente com a personalidade deles também. Imagine você se de repente acordasse em um novo corpo, com todas as suas características diferentes e até mesmo instintos diferentes do que você tinha antes. Imagine uma mudança tão drástica que fizesse com que você se olhasse no espelho e não se reconhecesse mais, se você sentisse o próprio aroma no ar e procurasse de onde ele estava vindo? Imagine que você olhe para suas mãos e de repente elas são outras coisas, completamente diferentes? Isso mudaria você profundamente Dave, em muitas maneiras diferentes. Mais até do que você mesmo entenderia... – Dave não podia negar que a lógica do menino fazia sentido e se pegou olhando para as próprias mãos e dando mais valor ao fato de que elas continuariam sempre as mesmas – Os Pokemons passam por isso quando evoluem, e é mais do que normal que a sua personalidade mude junto. Alguns mudam menos, como o seu Sandslash e o seu Pidgeotto, por exemplo, que até onde eu sei, são bastante parecidos com as suas formas anteriores. Já outros, como o Haunter, mudam mais. É impossível prever como tudo irá acontecer e como um Pokémon vai ficar depois da evolução e isso é uma das coisas que faz desse tópico algo fascinante para se estudar. Apenas uma coisa é certa Dave: um Pokémon evoluído é praticamente um Pokémon novo...

Dave respirou fundo, olhando para o fogo que o menino mais novo acendera enquanto discursava. Ele nunca tinha pensado em evolução daquela maneira e se pegou olhando para seu Eevee e lembrando-se da sua decisão de não evoluir. _Agora eu entendo um pouco melhor o porquê da sua decisão amigo_...

Jake continuou a discursar sobre evoluções e Dave descobriu que aquele era um dos temas favoritos do menino mais novo e que ele tinha passado um bom tempo dentro do ginásio de Auburn estudando o processo evolutivo dos insetos, principalmente da família de Caterpie e Weedle. Mas ele fora além, lendo e buscando informações sobre Pokemons de todos os tipos e fases, fascinado pela mecânica genética que os faziam se transformar. Em um momento os termos usados começaram a soar tão estranhos que Dave começou a ignorar o discurso do amigo enquanto fingia entender. Desde que aceitara a companhia do menino mais novo, ele tinha aprendido muito sobre a técnica de fingir que ouvia o que outra pessoa falava.

Juntos,eles tomaram o café da manhã, olharam mais uma vez o mapa para garantir que continuava na direção correta e começaram a se preparar para a caminhada do dia. A manhã teria passado sem acontecimentos maiores se a Pokebola de Haunter não tivesse surgido a poucos metros acima da cabeça de Dave logo depois deles guardarem todos os seus pertences e se prepararem para rumar novamente para a estrada. A esfera, ainda aberta, pairou no ar por um segundo, antes de cair com um baque surdo na cabeça do treinador Pokémon.

- Ai – disse ele, levando uma das mãos à cabeça enquanto a Pokebola rolava, ainda aberta pelo chão. Algo a mais tinha rolado, aparentemente saindo de dentro dela. – O que é isso?! – exclamou o menino, confuso.

Só quando percebeu a Pokebola aberta no chão Dave entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Haunter estava ali, ou pelo menos estivera há poucos segundos. _Mas porque? _Pensava ele, enquanto olhava para o alto a procura de seu Pokémon liberto, sem, entretanto,encontrá-lo. Dave demorou quase um minuto para perceber Eevee paralisado olhando para um ponto fixo no chão a pouco mais de um metro de onde a Pokebola jazia aberta. O olhar no seu rosto era de surpresa e descrença. Dave seguiu instintivamente os olhos do amigo apenas para encontrar, no chão em meio às folhas, algo que realmente não esperava encontrar. Ali, do lado da Pokebola, como se caído de dentro dela, estava uma pedra do tamanho de um punho, brilhante e azul.

Bem ali, na sua frente, Dave estava olhando para uma pedra da água.

_Mas como?!_ Pensou Dave, cego para tudo o mais a sua volta por aqueles instantes. Aproximou-se devagar, agachou-se e tomou a pedra com a mão esquerda. Ela estava úmida e uma sensação estranha tomou conta do seu corpo assim que ele a tocou. Dave achou que fosse a excitação do momento e não deu muita atenção até que tentou virar o pescoço e não conseguiu. Estava completamente paralisado.

- Dave? O que houve Dave? – pensou Jake, sem entender o porquê de o amigo estava imóvel, agachado no meio do mato com uma pedra da evolução em suas mãos. Dave, entretanto, não era capaz de responder, metade de si furioso, a outra metade rindo da situação inusitada em que se encontrava enquanto pensava: _Haunter!_

Naquele momento ele pensou ter ouvido, bem no fundo da floresta, a risada inconfundível de seu amigo fantasma. Ele nunca mais ouviria aquela risada novamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O grupo passou toda a manhã pensando em diversas tentativas para curar Dave da paralisia causada pela clássica brincadeira de seu antigo Pokémon fantasma. Jake levou mais de uma hora apenas para entender o que estava acontecendo, já que Dave não conseguia nem ao menos explicar a situação para o amigo mais novo. Eevee, por outro lado, foi inteligente o suficiente para entender sozinho, e ajudou Jake, com algum esforço, a finalmente descobrir o verdadeiro problema.

- O Haunter lambeu a pedra da água e paralisou o Dave?! – exclamou o garoto, quando finalmente compreendeu tudo – Não acredito!

Por um momento Dave pensou ter visto Jake disfarçar uma leve risada, mas o garoto tivera a decência de não rir em voz alta. O menino de Grené achara tudo muito engraçado nos primeiros dez minutos da brincadeira, mas sua paciência havia se esgotado não muito depois, e a metade dele que estava furiosa com seu antigo Pokémon agora tomava conta. Ele estaria bufando de raiva se ao menos fosse capaz disso.

Jake pegou um pedaço de pano que carregava consigo e tirou a pedra das mãos de Dave, secando-a e pedindo a seu Squirtle que a lavasse com água, limpando assim qualquer vestígio da saliva paralisante do Pokémon fantasma. Envolveu-a no pano novamente e a guardou junto com a outra pedra, na mochila de Dave.

Depois disso, Jake tentou alguns métodos para curar Dave sem ter que lhe injetar um remédio para paralisia Pokémon. O menino tinha alguns desses remédios na mochila, mas não sabia o que aconteceria se um humano fosse injetado com o liquido amarelo. Ele tentara até mesmo banhar Dave com um jato d'água de Squirtle – o que serviu apenas para deixar Dave molhado e ainda mais furioso – antes do garoto finalmente se render e tirar o remédio da mochila, enquanto Dave comemorava mentalmente.

A cura foi instantânea e o menino caiu ao chão, exausto, cheio de câimbras e bufando de raiva, enquanto apreciava o fato de poder mexer seus braços e pernas novamente. Nesse momento os dois acharam melhor que almoçassem ali mesmo para somente então seguir viagem. A hora da refeição já estava próxima e Dave precisava se recuperar de uma manhã eu ele apenas conseguia descrever como inesperada. O seu mau humor desapareceu junto com a paralisia e tudo o que o menino conseguia sentir era o alivio da liberdade e a excitação por possuir agora uma pedra da água. Eevee se afastou quando o menino se aproximou da pedra e a pegou com carinho, desembrulho-a do pano que Jake lhe dera e ficou examinando-a, assim como fazia com a sua pedra do trovão.

O grupo almoçou e resolveu seguir viagem com mais velocidade, sentindo que haviam ficado tempo de mais parados em um só lugar, de modo que ainda era meio-dia quando retornaram à estrada no meio da floresta. Pouco depois eles perceberam que a trilha se inclinava levemente para cima, transformando-se aos poucos em uma ladeira o que indicava que eles estavam se aproximando cada vez mais da região montanhosa onde deveria estar o ginásio de Fuschia. O sol anda dominava os céus, mas a brisa úmida e incessante aliada às nuvens escuras que pareciam deslizar montanha a baixo na direção da estrada indicavam que aquilo estava prestes a mudar.

De acordo com Jake, eles deveriam levar cerca de um ou dois dias a mais até chegar ao seu próximo destino, dependendo da velocidade com que caminhassem e Dave não queria perder tempo, por isso caminhava o mais rápido que podia, Entretanto o menino sentia-se estranho e se via constantemente atrás dos companheiros, que não pareciam estar fazendo muito esforço. Ele fazia mais força do que jamais fizera para dar passo após passo e sentia seu corpo com um peso que não estava acostumado a carregar. No começo o esforço não era muito grande e ele creditou tudo à nova inclinação da estrada, mas à medida que a tarde foi passando, ele desistiu de tentar entender e anunciou que tinha alguma coisa claramente errada com ele.

- Deve ser o efeito do remédio Pokémon – declarou Jake, curioso, enquanto o amigo sentava-se na beira da floresta, bufando – Ele funciona como um tipo de relaxante muscular, para relaxar o seu corpo e fazer com que fique mais fácil para se mover, mas isso é o efeito em um Pokémon. Em você eu imagino que talvez ele tenha relaxado um pouco de mais os músculos...

- Um pouco de mais... não diga...– disse Dave, deixando os braços caírem na grama. Ele podia continuar se quisesse, mas tinha que admitir que o descanso era tentador e muito bem vindo. Sentia-se sem forças e nunca antes tinha percebido com tanta propriedade o peso que o próprio corpo tinha.

- Eu imagino que vá passar logo, não se preocupe Dave. No máximo amanhã você já deve estar cem por cento...

- Amanhã? - disse Dave, um pouco decepcionado - Tem certeza Jake?

- Eu sou um estudante e sou novo de mais para ter certeza de alguma coisa Dave, mas esse remédio não costuma ficar muito tempo no sistema de um Pokémon, então mesmo que o seu corpo demore mais, acho que não deve passar de amanhã... – riu o menino, enquanto Dave rolava os olhos.

_Haunter eu vou matar você quando a gente se encontrar de novo!_ Pensou o garoto enquanto olhava a volta e tentava decidir o que fazer em seguida. Já eram quase cinco da tarde e não tardaria a escurecer, e ao contrário do que Jake dissera, o efeito do remédio parecia piorar cada vez mais. As nuvens haviam se aproximado durante a caminhada da tarde e agora elas dominavam o céu, deixando-o cinza e fazendo com que a ameaça da chuva pairasse como uma ameaça sob suas cabeças.

- Vamos ficar aqui essa noite e torcer para não chover. Quem sabe amanhã tudo volte ao normal – disse Dave enquanto Eevee se aconchegava em seu colo.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Dave - disse Jake, arrancando um olhar cheio de raiva do amigo. Apontando para o céu, ele continuou - Olha, pode começar a chover a qualquer momento e nós estamos no inicio da região das montanhas. Estamos agora mesmo em uma espécie de colina... Não da para chegarmos ao ginásio e não tem nenhum centro Pokémon que nós possamos alcançar hoje, mas se a gente procurar um pouco talvez tenha um abrigo melhor do que o céu aberto...

No estado em que estava Dave daria tudo para ficar parado sem mover um músculo sequer, mas odiava que Jake tivesse razão. Além de tudo, não seria justo fazer com que Jake e Eevee ficassem na chuva por causa dele, então ele se obrigou a concordar. Ainda assim, levantar-se foi um processo difícil.

De acordo com Jake não muito distante de onde eles estavam deveria ter uma cadeia de pequenos morros, os primeiros da grande de cadeia de montanhas que dividia o continente, e com alguma sorte eles encontrariam algum tipo de caverna, ou pelo menos uma protuberância rochosa que servisse de cobertura para uma fogueira de modo que o jantar pudesse ser quente e, com sorte, ser possível manter algumas dos seus próprios mantimentos secos.

Entraram então na floresta, passando no meio de arvores e pinheiros, percebendo que cada vez mais o chão de mato ficava mais alto e que os troncos e galhos ficavam mais próximas uns dos outros. A luz do dia começou a se esvair e Dave começou a perceber que ao olhar para cima via agora mais folhas verdes do que o céu cinza que estava acima. Seus braços pesavam ao seu lado, balançando como peso morto a cada passo que dava e sentia-se curvado para frente, quase corcunda. Sua mochila nunca pesara tanto, nem quando Eevee insistia em viajar dentro dela.

Foi então que sentiu a primeira grossa gota de chuva cair em seu rosto e para a sua surpresa a sensação foi melhor do que o esperado. A água estava fria e o toque foi muito bem vindo à pele relaxada. A chuva começava a cair devagar e eles ainda não haviam encontrado qualquer sinal de que haveria um abrigo por perto. Nada que ao menos lhes desse um pouco de esperança. Não fazia mais sentido continuar a procurar.

- Jake - chamou Dave, em uma voz mais baixa do que esperava - Jake! - disse mais alto, finalmente atraindo a atenção do amigo - começou a chover e acho que não vamos achar cobertura melhor do que essas árvores.

- Dave, a gente está procurando ha menos de vinte minutos. Mais um pouco e vamos chegar em uma encosta. Vamos!

_Menos de vinte minutos? Me pareceu mais de uma hora_ pensou o menino, surpreendido - Vai você... - disse ele, sem paciência para discutir. Tirou a mochila das costas e deixou-se cair na árvore mais próxima, sentindo mais gotas pesadas explodirem ao seu lado e na sua cabeça. Tirou então uma Pokebola do cinto e a jogou ao amigo mais novo - Se você achar alguma coisa mande o Pidgeotto vir me chamar e eu juro que vou te encontrar, mas eu não consigo caminhar mais simplesmente torcendo para termos sorte - disse ele.

Jake pegou a Pokebola sem acreditar muito no que o amigo estava fazendo. Encaminhou-se então na direção do garoto mais velho, colocou uma das mãos em sua testa para tirar a temperatura e percebeu que ele estava normal.

- Eu estou bem Jake, o efeito do remédio deve piorar antes de melhorar, só isso. Vai. Eu vou ficar parado aqui, fique tranquilo. Qualquer coisa eu tenho o Eevee e os outros Pokemons para me ajudar.

- Tudo bem - concordou o menino mais novo, ainda hesitante e incapaz de esconder sua preocupação - Eu volto em uma hora se não encontrar nada.

Dave viu enquanto seu amigo desaparecia no meio da floresta e o deixava sozinho com Eevee. Sentado, o mato quase lhe chegava aos cotovelos e o menino sentia o incomodo roçar da grama que ficava gradativamente molhada em sua pele, agora mais sensivel. Sacou uma capa de chuva de sua mochila, levantou-se e a vestiu com esforço, tentando se proteger ao máximo da chuva que apertava cada vez mais. Quando voltou a se sentar Eevee se enfiou por entre as pernas do menino e foi se acomodar novamente em seu colo, por baixo da capa.

E assim Dave observou parado enquanto a luminosidade se perdia aos poucos, o tempo passava devagar e a chuva caia com cada vez mais força. Ali, debaixo do teto de folhas, ele sentia as gotas grossas caírem mais grossas e esparsas, mas o barulho indicava que lá fora a chuva caia bem mais fina e com mais força.

Ele se pegou imaginando novamente o que faria se tivesse as três pedras da evolução e tentando imaginar em quem Eevee se transformaria se quisesses de fato evoluir. Agora que sabia um pouco mais sobre a evolução, perguntou-se se queria mesmo que seu amigo evoluísse. Ainda assim, era difícil não sonhar com seu time mais evoluído. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia perguntar ao professor Noah sobre tudo o que está envolvido nesse processo de evolução e o que ele achava do assunto. O professor era, afinal, um especialista Pokémon, e conhecia bem o Eevee, tendo feito alguns exames quando eles ainda estavam juntos em Cardo.

Dave tinha vindo tão longe que mal podia acreditar. Ainda lembrava-se de como achou incrível mesmo a curta viagem que fizera de Grené até Cardo e tudo o que passou antes de mesmo de chegar ao primeiro ginásio. Lutara suas primeiras batalhas, tivera o primeiro encontro com a Equipe Rocket e capturar seu primeiro Pokémon. Agora ele era um verdadeiro treinador, tinha quatro insígnias e cinco Pokémons consigo e estava a tantos quilometro de casa, da sua família e de sua antiga vida na fazenda que nem sabia calcular exatamente quantos. _Quando será que eu vou ver o meu pai e a minha mãe de novo? _pensou ele, acariciando Eevee por debaixo da capa.

Dave ficou meio acordado meio dormindo, atordoado pelo efeito do remédio e pela chuva que caia, e pouco percebeu a passagem do tempo até que se deu conta de que talvez estivesse escuro de mais para que apenas uma hora houvesse se passado. A floresta estava em um completo breu e ele lembrou-se que Jake prometera voltar em apenas uma hora. Mesmo que o menino tivesse conseguido encontrar um abrigo, Pidgeotto já o teria encontrado para lhe avisar.

A chuva caia mais devagar quando ele olhou para seu relógio e chamou Eevee, que pareceu se assustar em seu colo. Aparentemente o pequeno Pokémon havia adormecido com o carinho do treinador.

- Eevee, já se passaram mais de duas horas e o Jake ainda não apareceu... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eevee pulou de repente, levantando a capa e jogando água da chuva para todos os lados. _Ótimo, agora a capa não serviu de nada..._ pensou Dave, enquanto puxava ela por cima da cabeça. Seus braços pesavam mais ainda do que há algumas horas atrás e ele achou o esforço de se levantar muito maior do que deveria ser. Eevee, entretanto, estava farejando o chão a sua volta, quase sumindo no meio do mato, a procura de algum rastro de Jake.

Dave perdeu alguns minutos debatendo consigo mesmo o que deveria fazer em seguida. Jake não o deixaria sozinho no meio do mato, principalmente preocupado como ele estava com os efeitos do remédio. Além de tudo, ele teria enviado ao menos um recado com o Pidgeotto que Dave lhe emprestara. Já havia se passado tempo de mais além do limite que o próprio garoto estabelecera de modo que a única explicação razoável era que algo tinha acontecido. E para Dave, isso significava que deveria ir atrás do amigo.

Por outro lado, ele não estava em condições de fazer isto e caso suas pressuposições estivessem erradas, o menino logo voltaria para o local combinado apenas para encontrá-lo vazio, e eles ficariam perdidos no meio da floresta, a meio caminho do ginásio. Apesar disso, Dave acreditava que os sinais eram indiscutíveis e Eevee claramente concordava com o seu treinador, pois continuava farejando e esticando suas orelhas a procura de algum sinal que pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo. Portanto, juntos, os dois seguiram na direção que Jake havia partido, no meio do breu noturno da floresta.

A chuva agora caia mais fraca e com a limitada luminosidade, a densidade da mata e a crescente dormência de seus músculos, Dave encontrou grandes dificuldades para achar um caminho por entre as árvores. Tropeçara diversas vezes, ralara um dos joelhos, e colecionara arranhões pelos cotovelos, antebraços e até na palma da mão, além de sentir-se coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés. Caminhava com muito esforço e devagar, gritando o nome de Jake e ouvindo enquanto os poucos Pokemons que estavam a sua volta fugiam. Ele contava com os instintos de Eevee não só como guia, mas também para protegê-lo caso algum dos Pokemons selvagens resolvesse causar algum tipo de problema.

Caminharam por cerca de trinta minutos, sem sinal de Jake ou do Pidgeotto de Dave, seguindo o caminho indicado por Eevee. Ele sabia que a pequena raposa não era um grande farejador, mas era o mais habilitado de todo o seu time Pokémon a ajudá-lo em uma busca, agora que Pidgeotto estava emprestado a Jake. Aos poucos a mata foi se abrindo, as arvores começaram a dar mais espaço umas as outras e apesar da chuva fina, um pouco de luz da noite ajudou a iluminar um pouco melhor o caminho, diminuindo consideravelmente o número de tropeções e esbarrões que o menino de Grené dava pelo caminho.

Ele estava quase se jogando ao chão novamente, desistindo da busca infrutífera pela noite, enquanto o enorme cansaço anormal que sentia tomava conta de seu corpo de vez, até que ouviu um grande estrondo e um ganido alto, como um choro de um Pokémon machucado. Eevee levantou suas grandes orelhas marrons e ele viu a expressão de preocupação no rosto do pequeno Pokémon.

- Jake! Jake você está por ai? - gritou novamente Dave, reunindo as forças que lhe restavam e continuando a caminhar. Depois de cerca de duzentos metros ele se viu em uma faixa de cerca de cem metros de campo limpo, sem árvores, com uma grama baixa que terminava em uma parede de pedra onde um pequeno morro se erguia há cerca de cem metros do chão. De fato Jake estava certo. Ali provavelmente eles poderiam encontrar um abrigo para chuva. Ainda assim, o menino mais não estava no limitado campo de visão de Dave.

Ele caiu sobe um joelho quando um segundo estrondo fez o chão tremer levemente e algumas pequenas pedras rolarem da parede rochosa. Dave olhou para os lados, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguiu ver nada. A chuva estava quase parando agora e ele sentia o frio vento cortar-lhe a pele, mas não conseguia encontrar a fonte do barulho. Eevee, entretanto, olhava fixo para um ponto mais a direita da parede de pedras e Dave seguiu o olhar do amigo, tentando ver o que ele estava vendo.

A princípio tudo o que pôde ver foi a grande parede de pedras, mas então algo em sua base se moveu. Tremeu em um primeiro momento, com mais força do que o normal, e então se afastou do restante da parede, com se dando passos para trás. O que quer que fosse, tomou distancia do buraco que deixara na pedra e voltou a correr em sua direção. Quando atingiu a pedra novamente, um terceiro estrondo ocorreu e Dave ouviu mais uma vez o lamento de um Pokémon, enquanto forçava os olhos para entender melhor o que via.

_O que é aquilo?_ Perguntou-se o menino, tentando partir em velocidade na direção do pedaço vivo de pedra, mas sendo traído por seus músculos. Estava cansado de mais e seu corpo parecia se recusar a responder normalmente, fazendo-o tropeçar e sujar-se mais ainda no chão de grama e terra molhada. Ainda assim, encontrou forças para se levantar e sacar sua Pokedex, enquanto se aproximava da parede de pedra e via um enorme Rhyhorn tremendo, fazendo força para se liberar das rochas onde ficara preso no seu último ataque.

_Rhyhorn, um Pokémon de pedra. Seu corpo é inteiramente constituído de placas de rocha sólida. Sua cabeça é triangular e possui um poderoso chifre que é a sua principal arma de ataque. Seu temperamento normalmente é forte, e ele não costuma raciocinar muito antes de investir contra seu oponente._

O grande Pokémon fez um ultimo esforço para se liberar da encosta da montanha até que finalmente conseguiu, quase perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo para trás. Dave então viu que ele não atacava cegamente a montanha como parecia, mas sim uma pequena abertura, praticamente uma fenda, que podia se confundir com uma rasa caverna com não mais do que dois metros de profundidade. E dentro da caverna estava um pequeno Pokémon deitado, tremendo e amedrontado.

O Pokémon tinha quatro patas, uma pelagem clara como creme em algumas partes de seu corpo, mas a sombra da caverna e pouca iluminação da noite impedia que Dave reconhecesse a que espécie exatamente ele pertencia. A Pokedex, entretanto, foi mais eficiente que os olhos do menino.

_Growlithe, o filhote Pokémon. Growlithes são muito utilizados pela força policial, se mostrando grandes farejadores, além de incrivelmente leais e obedientes. São do elemento de fogo, sendo capazes de poderosos ataques flamejantes._

- Um Rhyhorn e um Growlithe! – exclamou o menino, enquanto observava Rhyhorn novamente se preparar para um ataque.

Eevee olhou assustado para seu treinador, esperando alguma reação do menino, mas a cabeça de Dave estava trabalhando muito lentamente e o Pokémon de pedra investiu novamente contra o seu oponente. Mais uma vez o duro crânio de Rhyhorn atingiu a parede de pedra e mais uma vez ele ficara preso. Growlithe chorou com ainda mais força, fazendo seu ganido vibrar pela montanha enquanto Rhyhorn ainda fazia força para frente, tentando alargar a abertura que protegia o pequeno Pokémon de fogo.

Percebendo que não conseguiria avançar mais, o Pokémon voltou a tentar se desprender da pedra, o que foi mais fácil dessa vez. A abertura da fenda crescia aos poucos com a investida forte do atacante e logo seria grande o suficiente para que Growlithe virasse um alvo possível a mercê do Pokémon maior. Logo eles teriam que se enfrentar frente a frente e Dave tinha a nítida impressão de que a vantagem iria pender para o lado de Rhyhorn.

- Ei! – gritou Dave, colocando a mão na boca e soltando um forte assobio. Assoprar tão forte exigiu mais esforço do que ele imaginava e sua visão embaçou por um segundo, mas ele não desistiu. Estava decidido a ajudar o Pokémon preso na montanha. _Pode ser uma boa oportunidade para treinar também_ pensou ele, sacando uma Pokebola do cinto – Ei, grandalhão! Você gosta de atormentar Pokemons menores que você? Porque não tenta esse aqui! Vai Oddish!

A pequena erva Pokémon saiu de sua Pokebola e pareceu agradecer o suave toque da chuva que caia cada vez mais fraca, sacudindo as folhas verdes que nasciam do topo da sua cabeça e olhando desafiadoramente para o grande Pokémon de pedra. Ele pareceu ouvir o desafio e olhou diretamente para Oddish, mas então voltou a encarar a fenda onde Growlithe se protegia e arrastou uma das patas no chão de grama e terra molhada, ignorando o Pokémon de Dave e preparando-se para mais uma investida.

- Tem certeza que vai me ignorar? – gritou Dave, sentindo sua voz falhar e incapaz de ganhar a atenção do oponente. Desistiu então das provocações e mudou de estratégia – Oddish, chame a atenção dele com o golpe que estamos praticando. Use o nó de grama!

Os olhos do Pokémon de Dave brilharam na noite escura com um forte tom de verde claro e Dave viu que próximo aos pés de Rhyhorn a grama emitiu o mesmo brilho. O Pokémon de pedra pareceu não perceber, focado no seu próximo ataque, mas assim que partiu para a investida a grama ao seu lado cresceu, evolveu-lhes as patas e o segurou. O aperto não foi tão forte quando Dave estava esperando e não foi suficiente para prender o Pokémon ao chão, mas forçara-o ao menos a tropeçar antes que o mato arrebentasse frente à força e o peso do Pokémon de pedra.

O ataque teve sucesso em conquistar a atenção de Rhyhorn, que se virou claramente furioso para Oddish. Dave tomou o cuidado de sair da linha de corrida do Pokémon e esperou que ele preparasse sua investida.

- Oddish fique atento – ordenou Dave, apreensivo. O cansaço pesava-lhe muito e ele ainda tentava se convencer de que entrar naquela batalha tinha sido a melhor opção. Apenas o olhar incrédulo de Growlithe, colocando a cabeça para fora da caverna e vendo como um milagre o motivo para o fim de seu tormento conseguiu convencer Dave de que aquilo valeria a pena.

Rhyhorn lançou-se em uma investida enfurecida, batendo no chão com suas pesadas patas de pedra e ganhando velocidade em direção ao pequeno Pokémon de planta. Estava há mais de cem metros de distância, o que deu tempo para Dave se preparar e ele ordenou novamente que Oddish tentasse pará-lo com o nó de grama. Oddish preparou o ataque, mas a velocidade do seu oponente era muito superior e quando a grama se entrelaçou nas suas pernas apenas arrebentou atrasando-o apenas por poucos segundos, incapaz mesmo de faze-lo tropeçar.

- Cuidado! Evasiva! – ordenou Dave, sabendo que se uma daquelas investidas atingisse o alvo era o fim da batalha para Oddish. Sentia-se tenso, mas seu corpo não respondia da mesma maneira, pesando-lhe cada vez mais.

O movimento evasivo foi efetivo, mas Rhyhorn não desistiu, fazendo a curva e investindo novamente, sem para de correr. Era incrível a ferocidade daquele Pokémon. Oddish mal acabara de se levantar e o seu oponente já estava correndo novamente em sua direção. Dave gritou-lhe outra advertência e ele pulou para o lado mais uma vez, escapando por pouco. Dessa vez, porém, ele não esperou que Rhyhorn fizesse outra curva para voltar e usou novamente o nó de grama enquanto o Pokémon de pedra perdia velocidade para fazer a curva. Com isso, o golpe foi muito mais efetivo, fazendo com que as plantas se enlaçassem com mais força nas patas de Rhyhorn e o derrubando quando ele tentou continuar a correr.

- Muito bem Oddish! Agora use o absorver! – disse Dave, prevendo que a batalha estava perto do fim. Ele não estava em condições de continuar por muito mais tempo. Sentia-se ficar sem forças.

Com o adversário caído, ainda lutando para se livrar da grama presa em suas patas, Oddish balançou suas folhas que começaram a brilhar com uma luz vermelha, e lançou do topo de sua cabeça um raio rubro, atingindo Rhyhorn no chão e fazendo-o exclamar enquanto sua energia era lentamente sugada pelo pequeno Pokémon de planta.

_Tamanho não é tudo _pensou Dave, orgulhoso com o trabalho de seu Oddish. A batalha, porém, ainda não tinha terminado. Sacudindo-se desenfreadamente devido aos dois ataques de planta, Rhyhorn conseguiu se liberar das gramas em suas patas e avançou, mesmo ainda sob os efeitos do ataque absorver, para atacar Oddish. Dave se viu obrigado a fazer com que ele interrompesse o ataque e comandou um movimento evasivo.

- Cuidado!

Por um segundo o Pokémon de planta não foi atingido, e Dave se viu trincando os dentes, enquanto começava a sentir-se tonto. _Tenho que me manter focado na luta. Não posso deixar o Oddish sozinho_ pensou ele, enquanto caia sobre um dos joelhos. Quando Dave olhou de novo viu Rhyhorn investindo novamente, mas dessa vez seu chifre brilhava no que ele reconheceu ser um ataque de chifres. Teve então uma ideia que lhe pareceu arriscada, mas podia dar certo.

- Oddish, pule o mais alto que você puder e caia em cima dele!

Quando Rhyhorn estava a menos de um metro do pequeno Pokémon de planta, ele deu um grande salto, subindo a pouco mais de um metro de altura. Foi exatamente o suficiente para que Rhyhorn errasse o seu ataque e para que ele caísse sobre as suas costas, deixando o Pokémon de pedra desnorteado.

- Agora, use o absorver de novo!

Mais uma vez Oddish balançou suas folhas e mais uma vez o raio vermelho saiu de cima de sua cabeça, atingindo Rhyhorn nas costas e fazendo com que ele exclamasse de dor. Dave acreditava que aquele ataque seria suficiente, afinal, estavam na chuva e Oddish tinha uma clara vantagem de tipo. Rhyhorn, de pedra, estava duplamente em desvantagem e não poderia aguentar muito mais tempo, mas Dave aprendeu naquela noite que quanto mais perto do fim de suas forças, mais selvagem fica um Pokémon como aquele.

Rhyhorn sacudia-se com muita força, sentindo sua energia ser drenada cada vez mais, e estava cada vez mais difícil para que Oddish se mantivesse sobre o grande Pokémon. Quando ele deu uma guinada para frente especialmente forte, Oddish foi lançado para frente, sendo obrigado a interromper o ataque e caindo a poucos metros do adversário. Ele era agora uma pesa fácil para Rhyhorn, que não hesitou em partir em uma investida desenfreada.

Dave sabia que Oddish não conseguiria se levantar e fazer um movimento defensivo antes de ser atingido. Estava próximo de mais de seu oponente. Concluiu em sua cabeça que a batalha estava acabada, mas seu corpo não respondia mais aos seus comandos e ele se viu caindo mole no chão, em vez de sacando a Pokebola para recolher Oddish.

Ele sentiu a grama molhada no rosto e viu o desespero no rosto de Eevee enquanto o pequeno Pokémon marrom olhava de Oddish para seu treinador, sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Sua cabeça estava desesperada enquanto ele esperava ver seu Pokémon de planta ser atropelado por aquele enorme Rhyhorn, mas então pensou ter visto um vulto alaranjado atingir o vulto cinza na lateral de seu corpo, derrubando-o surpreendido no chão. Em seguida teve certeza de sentir o calor de uma forte rajada de fogo cobrir o monte de pedra caído.

_Oddish!_ Pensava ele, desesperando-se ao ver o fogo. _Oddish, não!_ Ele tentou se levantar, fez força com os braços e se jogou a frente, mas caiu novamente na grama. Viu algo brilhando enquanto via um vulto marrom e outro de cor laranja aparentemente batendo nas pedras que ele imaginava que fosse Rhyhorn. _É o Eevee? _Pensava ele, tentando mais uma vez se arrastar para frente. Lembrou-se de repente da noite em que conheceu seu primeiro Pokémon, quando foi nocauteado por um bando de Ratatas e salvo pelo pequeno Pokémon marrom. Ele havia crescido tanto desde então, como poderia se colocar novamente naquela situação?

_Oddish! Eevee! Onde vocês estão? _Dave queria gritar, tomado por um desespero que nunca antes tinha sentido. Sua cabeça ainda funcionava, mas seu corpo parecia estar morto. Nem mesmo sua boca lhe respondia mais de modo que era impossível falar. Tentou uma ultima vez, sem sucesso, levantar-se antes de cair de vez na grama molhada e viu um leve cintilar roxo no ar antes de tudo ficar negro e ele perder lentamente a consciência.


	10. Capítulo 10: O Melhor Amigo do Homem

**Capítulo 10 – O Melhor Amigo do Homem**

Dave não sabia se estava sonhando ou acordado, mas sentiu que podia se mexer novamente e abriu os olhos, que demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade que lhe batia no rosto, vinda da direção de seus pés. Ele lembrava-se de sentir-se puxado pelos ombros, mas tudo estava tão embaralhado em sua cabeça que ele não podia ter certeza se aquilo fora realidade ou apenas mais um sonho. Tudo o que sabia era que estava deitado de lado no chão e não sabia onde estava. Olhou a volta e viu o chão de terra a sua volta e uma parede de pedra. Ouviu então um movimento brusco ao seu lado e se virou assustado.

- Grow, growl! – pulava um Growlithe ao seu lado, aparentemente feliz e animado ao olhar para o menino que recuperava a consciência.

Dave sentou-se com um susto, tentando afastar-se do Pokémon desconhecido, mas tudo o que fez foi bater com a cabeça no baixo teto de pedra da caverna – que era mais propriamente uma fenda na rocha – caindo novamente deitado e levando uma das mãos a cabeça. _Ai! _Pensou ele, ainda assustado de mais para falar. Sua cabeça latejava, mas Growlithe pulou em cima do menino e começou a lhe lamber o rosto.

- Ai, para! Para! – disse Dave enquanto tentava tirar o cachorro Pokémon de cima dele e se arrastar para fora da pequena caverna onde estava abrigado. Estava sujo, ralado e ainda tentava organizar as memórias borradas da noite anterior em sua cabeça latejante quando se levantou e esticou os braços e pernas, já do lado de fora. A chuva havia parado e o céu ainda apresentava algumas nuvens, mas não dava sinais de que voltaria a chover. Growlithe soltou um sonoro latido para o ar, aparentemente muito contente pelo despertar do garoto.

- Então você é o Growlithe que eu ajudei ontem? – perguntou, olhado a volta e vendo os sinais da batalha da noite anterior não muito distante de onde eles estavam agora. Entendeu então que de alguma maneira Eevee, Oddish e Growlithe conseguiram derrotar Rhyhorn sem os comandos do garoto e então o arrastaram para a pequena caverna. O grande Pokémon de pedra não podia ser visto pelas redondezas. Foi só então que o garoto percebeu que também não via Eevee ou Oddish em lugar nenhum. Seu coração praticamente parou e o menino encarou gravemente o animado Pokémon de fogo – Onde estão meus Pokemons?! O que aconteceu com o Eevee e o Oddish?

Growlithe continuou a sorrir com a língua para fora enquanto apontava com a cabeça para floresta. Dave virou-se e respirou aliviado quando viu Eevee e Oddish surgirem correndo de dentro da floresta, vindo em sua direção. Ele se ajoelhou e abriu os braços quando Eevee pulou em seu colo e lambeu seu rosto, enquanto Oddish esfregava suas folhas em sua perna liberando um doce aroma no ar. Growlithe não se segurou e juntou-se a festa, derrubando Dave no chão e lambendo-lhe o rosto também.

- Tudo bem gente! Tudo bem! Está todo mundo feliz, eu sei! – Ria-se o menino, enquanto lutava para se levantar novamente. Aparentemente o efeito do remédio contra paralisia havia sumido e ele sentia-se leve novamente, cheio de energia. Conseguiu sentar-se no chão e acalmar os Pokemons, que se sentaram na grama a sua volta.

- Oddish, você fez um grande trabalho ontem, de verdade. Fiquei verdadeiramente orgulhoso em ver como você evoluiu com todos os nossos treinamentos – disse o menino, fazendo a pequena semente Pokémon pulas sorrindo.

- Eevee, Growlithe, pelo que entendi, vocês ajudaram o Oddish quando eu desmaiei não foi? – perguntou Dave vendo que todos os três Pokemons assentiram com as cabeças – Muito bom mesmo! Vocês também foram ótimos – Dave fez carinho na cabeça de Eevee e virou-se para o cachorro de fogo – Ainda mais você Growlithe, que nem ao menos me conhecia. Foi muito corajoso ao enfrentar o Rhyhorn. Eu queria te ajudar e acabei na verdade sendo salvo por você. Muito obrigado.

- Grow, Grow! – disse o Pokémon, lambendo mais uma vez o rosto de Dave e arrancando mais risadas do treinador.

- Agora, será que vocês podem me dizer o que aconteceu com o Rhyhorn? Afinal, como vocês venceram ele?

Growlithe e Eevee, para a surpresa de Dave, calaram-se e olharam para Oddish enquanto o pequeno Pokémon de planta corava. _Foi o Oddish? Isso não bate com o que eu me lembro de ter visto._ Pensou o menino. O Pokémon de planta, porém, balançou de leve as suas folhas e lançou alguns poucos esporos roxos no ar, e Dave então lembrou-se da ultima coisa que vira antes de desmaiar.

- Você usou o pó do sono! Muito bom mesmo Oddish! – disse ele, genuinamente surpreso enquanto apertava o Pokémon em um abraço. Nunca tinha se sentido tão orgulhoso antes. Ainda lembrava-se da ousadia do Pokémon novato quando o capturara não tanto tempo atrás e da enfermeira Joy lhe dizendo que Oddish ainda era bastante novo e que precisava de treinamento. Ele se portara melhor do que nunca em uma batalha muito difícil e Dave sentia que finalmente podia contar com ele para qualquer desafio dali para frente.

Eevee falou alguma coisa para Growlithe e eles correram na direção de onde os Pokemons de Dave tinham saído da floresta a poucos momentos antes, e voltaram trazendo algumas poucas frutas, que eles dividiram entre si. Dave percebeu que não era muito, mas teria de servir de café da manhã já que Jake ainda não havia aparecido novamente. Dave voltou a se preocupar com o amigo, mas sua barriga roncava de fome e ele se permitiu comer antes de voltar a procurar por ele. O que quer tivesse acontecido com o menino, deveria ser grave pois nem mesmo Pidgeotto havia voltado. Eles comeram com velocidade e os Pokemons pareciam tranquilos, mas Dave se levantou assim que terminou e recolheu Oddish. Olhou então para Eevee e para Growlithe e lembrou-se de que aquele Pokémon poderia lhe ser de muita ajuda para encontrar o amigo perdido.

- Growlithe, eu agradeço muito a sua ajuda ontem, principalmente por ter dividido a sua caverna comigo, mas eu preciso de mais um favor seu – disse Dave, enquanto o Pokémon pulava nas suas quatro patas e parecia feliz com a proposta do garoto – Meu amigo sumiu ontem e eu estava procurando ele quando te encontrei aqui. Será que você poderia usar o seu nariz e me ajudar a encontrá-lo?

O cachorro Pokémon pareceu bastante animado com a ideia e latiu em concordância com o garoto, arrancando um breve sorriso do menino, que passou a mão mais uma vez sobre os pelos macios de sua cabeça. Botou então a mochila no chão e procurou alguma coisa que pudesse mostrar a Growlithe para que ele sentisse o cheiro de Jake. Lembrou-se que na manhã anterior o menino havia limpado e envolvido a pedra da água em um pano que ele carregava consigo. Desde então Dave havia tocado no pano, mas imaginava que o cheiro dele ainda pudesse ser identificado.

- Aqui – disse Dave, mostrando o pequeno pano azul para o Pokémon – esse pano era dele. Tem o meu cheiro também, mas é a única coisa que eu tenho comigo que ele tocou recentemente. Serve?

Growlithe se aproximou e praticamente tocou o pano com seu focinho negro e úmido, fungando-o repetidamente. Cheirou então Dave e voltou a cheirar o pano, antes de latir e abanar o rabo, demonstrando animação. Dave resolveu interpretar aquilo como um sinal positivo e sorriu.

- Ótimo! Muito obrigado Growlithe! – disse Dave. Levantando-se e caminhando pelo caminho que viera, de volta à busca pelo amigo perdido._ Jake, onde quer que você esteja, aguente firme que eu estou a caminho_ .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jody estava sentada sozinha pelo lado de fora da pequena cabana montada justamente para aquela missão. Ela e Jack vinham patrulhando a estrada de Celadon para Fuschia durante todo o dia, mas ainda assim considerava que tinham dado sorte, muita sorte. O caminho entre as duas cidades era longo e, sozinhos, a dupla esperava encontrar grandes dificuldades para localizaro grupo de Eevee, principalmente se eles estivessem alertas para a perseguição como pareciam estar. Se a teoria deles estivesse correta, era de se esperar que os meninos estivessem tomando precauções para se proteger de ataques da Equipe Rocket.

Eles estavam prontos a se contentar apenas com vestígios de acampamentos abandonados e pegadas na terra molhada. Sabiam que a melhor estratégia seria manter o ginásio sob vigilância constante, e essa seria com certeza sua melhor esperança, mas precisavam de um resultado rápido e não sabiam quanto tempo Dave levaria para alcançar seu próximo destino. Além disso, estudaram bem o suficiente enquanto estavam enclausurados no esconderijo rocket para saber que aquele ginásio em especial não era tão vulnerável quanto os outros. Muitos dos agentes mais novos se perdiam ou eram capturados e presos próximos a Fuschia e aparentemente os agentes mais instruídos eram aconselhados a evitar aquele local, a não ser quando estritamente necessário. Aparentemente o líder não era alguém com quem se queria problemas a toa e ele gostava de ser deixado em paz.

Foi exatamente por isso que a dupla de agentes teve dificuldades em acreditar em seus próprios olhos quando avistaram o menino Jake perambulando sozinho pela noite, na chuva. Jody acreditava em sorte e em golpes do destino, mas aquela visão mais lhe parecia um milagre. Ela se lembrava de claramente dos sorrisos escondidos no olhar de Jack quando eles se entreolharam, lutando para fazer silencio e se manterem despercebidos. Seguiram-no por cerca de cinco minutos, sem ver sinal do resto do grupo enquanto debatiam o passo entre sussurros, e então resolveram tomar uma atitude. O semblante de pânico no rosto do garoto quando viu Jack surgir de uma árvore a sua frente ficaria marcado para sempre na memória de Jody, que, escondida, chegou a sentir pena. _O pobre coitado não teve uma única chance._ Ela tinha que admitir que ver o menino tentar lutar contra Jack deixara-lhe um gosto amargo na boca.

Aquilo era tão inesperado que eles não estavam preparados para lidar com a situação. Agora que ela parava para pensar, sabia que deveria ter partido para procurar Dave e Eevee enquanto Jack capturava o menino mais novo, mas a excitação do momento foi grande de mais, e ela e Jack haviam perdido quase uma hora debatendo o que fazer depois de trazer o menino desacordado para a cabana onde estavam instalados e certificar-se de prendê-lo. Mas aquilo não importava mais. Eles tinham Jake, e era tudo o que eles precisavam. _Além disso, aposto que aquele garoto vai aparecer aqui a qualquer momento atrás do amigo._

Na verdade ela estava surpresa que Dave ainda não tivesse aparecido. Ela sabia que eles haviam coberto bem as suas trilhas e que eles não eram mais tão fáceis de encontrar como anteriormente. Não haviam deixado pegadas ou qualquer outro sinal de sua passagem pela floresta, mais ainda assim ela sabia que isso seria apenas mais uma barreira para que o menino ultrapassasse.

De qualquer maneira, ela agradecia que ainda não tivesse aparecido. _Quanto mais tempo tivermos, melhor._.. pensava a mulher, enquanto enrolava uma mecha roxa de seus cabelos no dedo indicador da mão direita. Os gritos que vinham de dentro da cabana estavam cada vez mais baixos, agora quase inaudíveis, mas ainda a incomodavam profundamente. Tinha discutido com seu parceiro sobre qual seria a maneira mais efetiva de cumprir a sua missão, mas eles não haviam chegado a um consenso, de modo que cada um teve que abdicar um pouco de seus respectivos orgulhos e concordar em um plano que combinasse o que cada um deles acreditava se melhor.

_Isso tudo não era necessário_ concluiu a menina quando mais um dos gritos de "eu já disse tudo! Tudo! O que mais você quer?!" escapava pelas frestas da parede da cabana. Teoricamente a cabana deveria ser a prova de som e a dupla havia testado, gritando dentro da cabana enquanto o outro esperava do lado de fora, surdo a tudo o que acontecia lá dentro. Mas alguma coisa deveria estar errada, pois os gritos do menino ainda podiam ser ouvidos, mesmo que bastante fracos, pelo lado de fora. Levando tudo em consideração, Jody nunca vira alguém gritar tão alto em toda a sua vida.

_Isso já chega_ disse a mulher quando ouviu mais um berro de desespero e pedidos de clemência e perdão vindos do lado de dentro. _Jack deve estar se divertindo muito_ pensou ela, enquanto se levantava e se encaminhava para a entrada da cabana. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta, se preparando para desempenhar o seu papel crucial nos planos, e girou a maçaneta.

- Você está ficando maluco?! – gritou ela, entrando com velocidade e fingindo bufar, como se tivesse acabado de correr quilômetros – O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

Jack sorriu para a companheira, soberbo.

- Estou punindo o nosso amiguinho como ele merece. Ele tem um trato conosco e não vem cumprindo com a sua parte...

- Eu já lhe disse tudo o que eu sei! Já disse! Eu juro! – choramingou o garoto. Jody percebeu que ele estava amarrado pelos pulsos, preso de pé ao teto da cabana. Não tinha ainda tomado coragem para analisar os danos causados por seu parceiro.

- Não é assim que devemos tratar nossos colaboradores Jack! – disse ela, dando alguns passos à frente aplicando-lhe uma bofetada ao lado direito face. Aquilo não estivera no script e ela percebera o sorriso no canto da boca de Jack que prometia que aquilo teria uma revanche, mas ele não levantou a mão para ela naquele momento. Tudo corria como planejado – É assim que você acha que a Equipe Rocket consegue alguma coisa? Essa é a reputação que você acha que nós temos? Você não passa de um garoto! – continuou ela, realmente aproveitando aquele momento em que podia tirar vantagem do companheiro.

- Cuidado agente Jody, você não quer ir longe de mais... – disse ele, claramente como uma ameaça nas entrelinhas – Eu resolvo as coisas da maneira que bem entendo!

- Não! Não resolve não! Temos ordens expressas falando que ele é nosso amigo e não deve ser maltratado e você sabe muito bem disso!

- Não ligo para as ordens. Já passava da hora desse fedelho aprender a...

Jody deu outra bofetada no rosto do parceiro, fazendo um esforço enorme para não rir. Jack parecia prestes a explodir de raiva, mas se conteve.

- Saia daqui agora! Já! – disse-lhe ela duramente – Esse seu comportamento não vai passar despercebido, agente... Vá montar guarda do lado de fora!

Jack se refreou por um momento, deixando toda a raiva que não sentia transparecer em sua expressão, não que ele acreditasse que o menino estivesse prestando atenção em seu rosto. As dores no corpo dele deveriam estar tomando a maior parte das suas atenções naquele momento. Então, sem uma palavra sequer, ele trotou para fora da cabana, batendo a porta com força ao sair. Jody estava agora sozinha com Jake.

Ela suspirou longa e pesadamente e virou-se para finalmente encarar o menino de frente e analisar o resultado do trabalho de Jack. Como ela imaginara, o parceiro havia se divertido um pouco além do recomendado e havia feito mais estragos do que ela imaginara. O olho esquerdo do menino estava fechado pelo inchaço e estava coberto por um hematoma escuro. O nariz do menino parecia ainda escorrer um pouco de sangue, mas a mancha vermelha na camisa rasgada lhe dizia que aquilo era só uma parte do que já havia escorrido naquele dia. Os pulsos do menino estavam vermelhos e alguns poucos filetes de sangue escorriam pelos braços devido ao atrito com a corda áspera com que ele fora preso. Isso tudo sem contar os outros hematomas e arranhões pelos braços e pernas. Jody se sentiu culpada por permitir que Jack fizesse aquilo com o menino. Ela sabia que não seria necessário e que poderia muito bem lidar com ele sem precisar assustá-lo e puni-lo daquela maneira. Ela não precisou nem ao menos fingir a pena que sentia.

- Jake, me desculpe. Eu vim assim que soube que ele tinha lhe capturado... – mentiu Jody, se apressando em pegar uma cadeira de madeira e coloca-la atrás do menino. Logo em seguida buscou uma faca pela cabana e cortou a corda do teto que prendia o menino. Ele caiu sentado na cadeira, tremendo de dor e alivio e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto sem tempo para sentir vergonha.

- Eu juro que disse tudo o que eu sei pra ele, mas ele não parava de me bater! – dizia ele, entre soluços e fungadas – Não parava nunca!

- Eu sei, eu sei, querido. Falarei com os meus superiores e ele receberá o que merece – disse ela, pensando nas congratulações que receberiam mais tarde_._

Jody pegou uma segunda cadeira, um pano molhado e um kit de primeiros socorros e sentou-se a frente do menino para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Passou o pano pelo rosto dele, tomando um cuidado especial com o olho inchado e limpando o sangue de seu nariz e de seus braços. Fez então um curativo nos locais onde a corda o havia ferido e em alguns outros poucos arranhões que ele tinha pelos braços e pernas. Por ultimo, tirou dois pacotesazuis de sua bolsa e os entregou a Jake, instruindo-o a pressionar contra a área inchada no olho e contra outro hematoma particularmente feio na articulação do joelho esquerdo.

- Isso são pacotes de um gel que se mantem constantemente congelado. É melhor do que gelo nessas situações. Acho que é tudo que posso fazer por você agora – disse ela, genuinamente triste com a situação do rapaz. Já estavam se aproveitando das fraquezas de sua cabeça, abusar de seu corpo era uma maldade desmedida e desnecessária.

- Por que ele fez isso Jody? – perguntou o menino, ainda chorando e tentando se acalmar – Porque ele veio atrás de mim? Eu fiz tudo o que nós combinamos! Sempre que eu posso eu aviso para vocês onde estamos e o que está acontecendo. O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

- Jake, querido, tente se acalmar ok? – disse ela, passando a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos e pelo rosto do rapaz. Aquele era um momento crucial. O menino estava assustado e completamente vulnerável, mas sua confiança na Equipe Rocket estava abalada pelo medo. Se ela se portasse bem, entretanto, ele ficaria no equilíbrio perfeito entre a confiança e o terror.

- Na verdade Jake, eu estava te procurando também. O pessoal na equipe não esta muito feliz com você – Ela se levantou e foi buscar um copo de água para o menino que ainda lutava contra as lágrimas e contra a dor – Em Celadon você demorou muito para dar noticias entende, muito mesmo? E agora a sua amiga aparece em Saffron dizendo que vocês estão lá, quando na verdade tudo o que você nos disse apontava em outra direção. E não ouvimos mais nada de você... Você precisa ter mais cuidado Jake! Você está se colocando em perigo e da próxima vez talvez eu não consiga chegar a tempo de te ajudar.

- Mas... – começou Jake, tentando engolir a água e organizar os seus pensamentos em meio a todo o choque e a confusão do momento – Mas como vocês sabem que a gente chegou em Celadon antes de eu avisar? E como vocês sabem sobre Saffron? – perguntou ele, já desconfiando qual era a resposta.

- Ora Jake, você é um menino inteligente. Realmente acha que não temos fontes na policia?

Jake permaneceu calado, finalmente controlando o choro e agora acalmando a respiração. Todo o seu corpo doía e ele não sabia o que fazer em seguida. Tudo o que queria era voltar para sua casa e abandonar toda aquela viagem e pessoas. Queria esquecer que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, mas Jody o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Então, rapaz, será que você pode contar pra mim o que você contou para o Jack? O que houve? Porque toda essa confusão que você fez?

Jake respirou profundamente e começou a contar a história, desde que abandonaram o Centro Pokémon anterior a Celadon. Contou-lhes da universidade e dos eventos das batalhas no ginásio e da competição Pokémon, explicando que demorara tanto para entra em contato devido a toda sua excitação com a Universidade e com o Professor Carvalho. Jody sorria genuinamente vendo o menino aos poucos recuperando o tom normal dos seus discursos intermináveis. Ele lhe contou da suspeita de Mary Jane em relação à Aya, e ela se viu questionando-se se sabia realmente todos os envolvidos naquela operação. Não se lembrava de nenhuma Aya na Equipe, mas também nunca conhecera nem dez por cento dos agentes da organização.

- Então quer dizer que o Dave liberou o seu Haunter e ainda lhe emprestou o Pidgeotto? – perguntou a mulher, incrédula – e ele anda intrigado com fato de que o Eevee não foi afetado pelos esporos do Oddish, nem pelo veneno das Beedrils?

- Isso mesmo – confirmou Jake – e eu também estou, para falar a verdade. Venho escrevendo bastante sobre o comportamento do Eevee, anotando tudo que posso e tentando entender o que faz dele tão especial. Você não pode mesmo me contar?

- Não, não posso mesmo. – disse ela, mas não disse o que pensou a seguir: _porque também não sei_ – E se eu fosse você, querido, eu deixava isso um pouco de lado querido.

- Mas vocês não queriam um relatório completo sobre a viagem e principalmente sobre o Eevee? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Sim, queremos. Queremos saber cada passo do Dave e do Eevee e queremos mesmo saber como o Pokémon está se comportando. É somente por isso que não o roubamos de Dave ainda... – O porquê eles estavam monitorando o Pokémon em vez de recuperá-lo era uma das perguntas que mais incomodava Jody, mas ela aprendera a não questionar as ordens de seus superiores. Ainda assim, sentia-se na obrigação de alertar o jovem criador – Mas você não quer saber de mais, Jake, confie em mim. Faça seus relatórios, mas não faça nada mais do que isso. Para o seu próprio bem, entenda que a ignorância nesse caso, é uma benção.

Jake assentiu com a cabeça, claramente assustado, fazendo com que Jody mais uma vez lhe sorrisse e acariciasse o rosto.

- Desculpe sinceramente por hoje – disse ela, pressentindo que tinha obtido sucesso na missão.

- Tudo bem – disse Jake, confirmando as suspeitas da mulher enquanto tomava mais um gole de água – Jody, você me diz uma coisa sinceramente? O Dave veio tentar me salvar?

Jody fechou o semblante e abaixou a cabeça. Odiava dar más noticias ao menino e sabia com ele ficaria machucado com a resposta. Fora exatamente assim da ultima vez.

- Não Jake, ele ainda não tentou...

- Assim como da outra vez... – disse ele em voz baixa, para si mesmo, mas ela resolveu então corrigi-lo.

- Não Jake, dessa vez acho que ele virá. Ele tem um Pokémon para salvar também... – disse ela, sentindo-se particularmente malvada enquanto apontava com a cabeça para a mesa onde estavam as Pokebolas do garoto, e a do Pidgeotto emprestada – Agora, porque você não tenta descansar um pouco? Quando ele chegar eu te aviso para que nós possamos fazer isso parecer um sequestro de verdade...

Ele riu e se encaminhou para uma pequena cama que ela lhe indicara. Inseguro, ele tentou mias uma vez se dirigir a mulher – Jody, eu... Será que eu posso lhe fazer uma ultima pergunta?

- Claro, querido. Sempre.

- Você tem alguma novidade da... – ele travou, incapaz de continuar.

- Da sua querida Mindy? – disse ela, adivinhando o que o menino queria perguntar – Me desculpe Jake, não tenho. Mas eu não me esqueci do que lhe prometi aquele dia na floresta da névoa, fique tranquilo. Eu prometi que não a machucaríamos e não o faremos – prometeu ela mais uma vez, enquanto pensava para si mesma. _Se ela não entrar no nosso caminho, é claro..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave calculava pela posição do sol que já era meio-dia quando finalmente eles encontraram o ponto onde ele havia se separado de Jake. Eles precisavam voltar para lá para que Growlithe e Eevee reencontrassem uma possível trilha do cheiro do menino e assim pudessem segui-la. O que dificultou foi que a chuva da noite anterior e o fato de terem estado lá apenas durante a noite fez com que fosse realmente um desafio encontrar aquele local especifico novamente. Ele teve que contar em grande parte com o senso de direção de Eevee até que Growlithe conseguisse localizar a trilha confusa de pegadas e marcas na lama que os dois haviam deixado na noite anterior. Dave tinha que admitir estar impressionado com a capacidade daquele cachorro Pokémon. _Não me admira que seja tão útil na polícia..._

O Pokémon de fogo indicava que a trilha continuava, mas Eevee havia parado, certo de que o local onde estavam era o correto e que ali eles tinha se separado. Dave, por si só, mal conseguia ver as diferenças entre a árvore em que Eevee indicava que tinham se deitado e outra a dois metros mais adiante. Para onde quer que olhasse via as plantas, trocos maiores e menores, galhos e mato alto. Ele sabia que se perderia nessa floresta muito mais facilmente do que qualquer treinador de Pokémon deveria e agradeceu mentalmente a sorte de ter os seus Pokemons consigo, além de Growlithe a quem ele devia muitos agradecimentos a mais. Ele não tinha nenhum grande motivo para ajudar Dave e eles nem ao menos se conheciam direito, mas ele se portava como o líder do grupo de buscas e o fazia com incrível animação e boa vontade. Parecia que estava se divertindo como há muito não se divertia.

Eevee e Growlithe trocaram algumas palavras entre si enquanto Dave esperava ansioso. Já haviam se passado muito mais de doze horas desde a última vez que avistara Jake e ele rezava para que o menino estivesse bem, onde quer que fosse. Ele se debatia tentando entender o que poderia ter feito com que o menino sumisse e não conseguisse nem ao menos mandar Pidgeotto vir lhe avisar de onde ele estava ou o que estava acontecendo. Dave podia apenas rezar para que ele estivesse bem e torcer para que Growlithe e Eevee conseguissem seguir a sua trilha até onde o menino estava.

- E então? - disse Dave, impaciente – Encontramos?

Eevee lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, como se ele não devesse ter interrompido a conversa que estava tendo com Growlithe, mas o pequeno cachorro latiu e pareceu sorrir enquanto fez um sinal afirmativo não apenas com a cabeça, mas com o corpo todo. Ele estava visivelmente entusiasmado com tudo aquilo, talvez até um pouco de mais. Dave devolveu o olhar de Eevee como que pedindo desculpas, mas não segurou um sorriso quando viu Growlithe correr mata adentro quase encostando o focinho no chão, seguindo uma trilha que Dave esperava com todas as forças que fosse a correta.

Eles seguiram por cerca de vinte minutos e o treinador teve que fazer esforço para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo acelerado do Pokémon de fogo enquanto ele corria pela floresta, pulando raízes mais grossas e desviando-se de galhos e arbustos que ficavam em seu caminho. Dave tentava o máximo que podia manter-se a uma distancia razoável do Pokémon, que seguia com pressa, mas parava de tempos em tempos para cheirar uma árvore especifica e certificar-se de que estavam seguindo na direção correta.

Eevee, por sua vez, parecia não ter problemas para acompanha-lo e Dave observou, de longe, que ele e Growlithe se davam muito bem. Dave sabia que seu Pokémon, agora, estava focado de mais em encontrar o amigo perdido e não deixaria espaço para outra coisa em sua cabeça, mas ele podia apostar que se não fosse toda a pressão e preocupação que pesavam sobre ele, a pequena raposa estaria se divertindo também. _Quem sabe tanto quanto o Growlithe_ pensou ele, enquanto se aproximava de um ponto onde os dois pararam por tempo o suficiente para que o menino os alcançasse.

-Grow! – disse o Pokémon, aparentemente chamando Eevee para um ponto atrás de uma dupla de árvores particularmente juntas. Não fosse uma pequena brecha entre elas, Dave poderia ter jurado que eram uma única árvore com um tronco anormalmente largo.

Eevee correu para junto de Growlithe e começou a farejar o chão junto com o seu novo amigo, com muito mais afinco do que antes. Growlithe parecia satisfeito, o que fez com que Dave pensasse que ele tinha encontrado ali alguma coisa de útil. Ele estava prestes a perguntar o que era quando viu Eevee paralisar e olhar fundo nos olhos do treinador. O que quer que fosse que eles tinham encontrado, Dave podia adivinhar que não seriam boas noticias.

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, porém, seu Pokémon fez um sinal para Growlithe e os dois seguiram farejando o chão, agora claramente por um caminho diferente. Dave percebeu que eles sumiam sempre atrás de arvores maiores e ele tinha que fazer mais esforço ainda para manter-se próximo e não perdê-los de vista. Seguiram em um ritmo ainda mais acelerado, quase que nervoso, por mais cinco minutos até que pararam em uma pequena clareira, muito próxima a borda da floresta. Dave não precisou que seus Pokemons lhe explicassem para entender o que acontecera ali. As marcas de luta estavam claras para quem quisesse ver.

O chão estava profundamente remexido, alguns troncos mostravam deformações que indicavam que alguém os atingira com bastante força enquanto a grama estava bastante batida e danificada, com buracos e rachaduras que claramente não eram naturais. Um galho particularmente grosso e pesado estava caído próximo a uma borda, quebrado na extremidade como se alguém o tivesse atingido de propósito. Não fosse as marcas da pancada tanto no galho caído quanto na árvore, um pouco a cima, ele teria acreditado que aquilo era um pedaço de tronco. A terra na borda oposta da clareira, como se não fosse suficiente, dava claros sinais de que alguém tinha sido arrastado dali para dentro da mata. As marcas sumiam um pouco mais a frente, encobertas pela grama mais alta, mas Dave sabia que Eevee e Growlithe poderiam seguir o cheiro.

- O Jake esteve aqui não foi? - Perguntou ele, sério, para Eevee, que confirmou com um triste aceno da cabeça. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Seus medos eram então verdades e seu amigo estava em problemas maiores do que ele queria acreditar. Culpou-se por ter deixado ele sozinho e por não ter ido atrás dele antes.

- Você sabe quem o pegou? Foram eles? – perguntou Dave, agachando e encostando com a mão na terra molhada, marcada pela luta da noite anterior. Ele estava genuinamente com medo da ver a resposta que ele tinha certeza de que já sabia. Eevee mais uma vez confirmou seus medos, com um aceno positivo de cabeça. _Então foi a Equipe Rocket. Eles acharam a gente..._

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do menino quando ele ouviu um ganido agudo, quase lamentoso, de Growlithe. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu o pequeno Pokémon sentado ao lado do galho grosso e pesado que estava caído na clareira. Dave se levantou e correu para o lado do Pokémon, que parecia pela primeira vez naquele dia triste.

- O que foi? – disse Dave, confuso, até que Growlithe apontou com um focinho para um ponto especifico do galho, marcado com um vermelho escuro, quase negro. Dave congelou, quase se sentando no chão com o choque ao perceber que aquilo era sangue seco. Eevee se aproximou e cheirou, tão alarmado quanto seu treinador, e ele nem precisou perguntar ao amigo a quem o sangue pertencia. O problema era mais grave do que ele imaginava.

Tomou alguns segundos para recuperar o folego e organizar as ideias antes de falar novamente.

- Eevee, você acha que consegue seguir a trilha de Jake sozinho? – perguntou ele, fazendo com que Growlithe lhe olhasse confuso. Eevee confirmou com a cabeça e ele decidiu confiar nas habilidades de seu Pokémon. Era, com certeza, o melhor a fazer. Agachou-se então e olhou nos olhos de Growlithe. Ele estava com a língua para fora, cansado do dia de busca, mas claramente animado e de repente Dave sentiu um aperto no coração pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

- Growlithe, muito obrigado por tudo – começou ele, fazendo com que o cão latisse uma vez e lhe lambesse o rosto. O menino manteve-se sério – Sem você eu provavelmente não estaria nem perto daqui agora. Você me ajudou ontem e hoje, sem nem ao menos me conhecer ou conhecer o Jake, mas acho que agora devemos nos separar – Growlithe subitamente parou de sorrir o olhou confuso, aparentemente triste, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e latiu, mas Dave continuou.

– Olha, eu conheço as pessoas que fizeram isso, e pelo que você está vendo aqui – apontou com a cabeça para a marca de sangue na árvore – eles não estão para brincadeiras. Eu adorei conhecer você e adoraria ter lhe capturado, mas não acho que seja justo lhe pedir para entrar em uma briga dessas a toa. Você já fez de mais e não merece isso – Growlithe latiu mais uma vez fazendo uma negativa com a cabeça e lambendo o rosto de Dave. Ele pareceu entender o menino estava falando sério, mas Dave ainda não tinha acabado

- Olhe bem o que aconteceu com o meu amigo que estamos procurando. Ele não tem nada a ver com isso tudo, mas está sofrendo por minha causa. Eu estou colocando até mesmo os Pokemons que eu já tenho em risco, não vou colocar você também.

Growlithe deixou dobrar as quatro patas como se em posição de ataque, latindo um desafio tão bravo para Dave que o assustou por um momento, deixando claro que não pretendia ir a lugar nenhum. Dave olhou para Eevee, que observava tudo em cima do grande galho quebrado e o Pokémon levantou os ombros, como se dissesse que não podia fazer nada. Dave então decidiu tomar uma atitude mais drástica. Pegou disfarçadamente uma pequena pedra no chão e se preparou emocionalmente para fazer uma coisa que desejava muito não ter de fazer. Levantou-se, olhou firmemente nos olhos desafiadores de Growlithe e lançou a pedra com toda a força.

- Vai embora Growlithe! Eu não te quero mais aqui! – Bradou ele firmemente, mas o Pokémon de fogo deu um rápido salto para lado, deu um sorriso para Dave e correu para o local onde estavam as marcas que indicavam que Jake havia sido arrastado para fora da clareira. Ele farejou por um segundo e lançou-se pela mata na direção que Dave adivinhava que a Equipe Rocket havia seguido.

- Ei! Volte aqui! – disse Dave, estupefato pela agilidade e a determinação do Pokémon – Onde você pensa que vai?

Growlithe parou depois de cerca de cem metros e olhou para trás, latindo e chamando Dave e Eevee com a cabeça, antes de voltar a encostar o focinho no chão, farejando. Dave olhou para Eevee, que se permitiu sorrir para o amigo antes de correr atrás do Pokémon de Fogo.

- Mas... – disse Dave parado sozinho na clareira, ainda incrédulo. Vencido, e com pressa para salvar Jake, ele decidiu aceitar que não tinha nada a mais que pudesse fazer para impedir que Growlithe se arriscasse por ele. _Bem que a Pokedex avisou que eles são leias…_ pensou ele, profundamente preocupado, mas inegavelmente feliz por poder contar com um amigo como aquele.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave teve que convencer Growlithe a ficar quieto e escondido quando eles avistaram, de longe, a cabana de madeira. Reconheceu à distância os cabelos brancos como a neve de Jack reluzindo contra a luz do sol enquanto ele parecia estar de guarda, rondando a cabana sozinho. Eles haviam caminhado por mais de uma hora para dentro da floresta e finalmente encontraram o esconderijo da Equipe Rocket. Dave sabia que aquilo era uma armadilha para tentar mais uma vez capturar o seu Eevee, mas não via alternativa se não enfrenta-los de frente.

_Eu poderia tentar ir por baixo da terra como em Cardo_ pensou ele, antes de desistir do plano. Daquela vez contara com o elemento surpresa, e tinha Mindy para ajuda-lo quando eles se libertaram. Dessa vez ele podia apostar que os agentes estariam mais bem preparados para lidar com aquele tipo de estratégia. Além disso, se Jack estava patrulhando, isso indicava que Jody estava provavelmente dentro da cabana, com olhos fixos em Jake.

- Eu espero que ele esteja bem - disse ele, pensando em voz alta.

Eevee e Growlithe estavam lado a lado, em uma discussão abafada, provavelmente também tentando decidir qual seria o melhor passo a dar agora que tinham localizado Jake e a Equipe Rocket. Dave brincava com as pequenas Pokebolas em sua mão enquanto tentava descobrir o melhor caminho a seguir enquanto observavam Jack terminar mais uma volta na cabana, a terceira desde que eles o haviam avistado de longe. Ele sentou-se então em uma cadeira perto da única porta e ficou jogando sua própria Pokebola para o alto.

Dave, Eevee e Growlithe já estavam impacientes quando finalmente decidiram que não havia outro jeito. Eles teriam que enfrentar os agentes de frente se quisessem libertar Jake. _Pelo menos eu possuo a vantagem numérica_, pensou o garoto, devolvendo suas Pokebolas para o cinto. Foi então que teve uma ideia. Mantendo uma das Pokebolas na mão, ele liberou seu Sandslash e rapidamente fez um sinal de silencio antes que ele falasse alguma coisa em voz alta.

- Sandslash, eu tenho uma missão para você – disse ele, tirando um mapa da mochila e chamando Eevee e Growlithe para se reunirem ao seu lado. Estudou o mapa por um instante e sorriu, feliz por poder contar finalmente com um pouco de sorte – Está vendo esse ponto aqui? – disse ele, se dirigindo a Sandslash – Isso é um Centro Pokémon. Nós estávamos longe dele, mas se eu não me engano, agora estamos por aqui – apontou então para um local não muito distante do ponto anterior – Não devemos estar a mais de uma hora de caminhada de lá. O plano é o seguinte: eu, Eevee e Growlithe vamos enfrentar a Equipe Rocket em uma batalha frente a frente. Vou levar Poliwag e Oddish comigo, e mesmo que aquele Venomoth ataque novamente, nós ainda teremos a vantagem numérica e de tipo. Vamos tentar manter Jack e Jody ocupados do lado de fora da cabana, enquanto você Sandslash, entra por baixo da terra e tira o Jake de lá. Se certifique de que ele está levando tudo dele, e a Pokebola do Pidgeotto, e então o leve para o Centro Pokémon. Nós nos encontraremos por lá em algumas horas.

Eevee sorriu, claramente aprovando o esquema desenhado pelo amigo. Dave sentia-se relutante em se separar de mais um de seus Pokemons, mas tinha plena confiança de que seu Sandslash era capaz de lidar com qualquer dificuldade ou imprevisto que encontrasse pelo caminho. Ele preferia tê-lo na batalha, mas sabia que ele seria mais útil salvando Jake. Sandslash se comportava com um verdadeiro soldado, extremamente obediente e eficiente, cumprindo a risca tudo o que lhe era pedido. Era, de longe, seu Pokémon de maior confiança.

Além disso, Dave não precisaria de todas as suas forças. Tudo o que precisaria fazer era dar um jeito de escapar. Depois de obter a aprovação de todos, ele desejou boa sorte ao seu primeiro Pokémon e observou enquanto ele mergulhava para dentro da terra. Ele havia crescido tanto que o túnel que fazia já era largo o suficiente para que Dave pudesse engatinhar sem dificuldades atrás dele. Dave apostava que Jake não teria dificuldades em seguí-lo.

Começaram então a por em prática a sua parte do plano. Com Growlithe e Eevee ao seu lado, ele correu os últimos metros entre a mata e a cabana e gritou um desafio a Jack, chamando a atenção do agente, que pulou da cadeira e sorriu.

- Cadê o Jake? O que você fez com ele?! – bradou Dave, enquanto os dois Pokemons se postavam ao seu lado, mostrando os dentes em desafio.

- Jody! O peixe mordeu a isca... – disse Jack em voz alta, rindo sem se incomodar em responder às provocações do menino.

- O que você fez com ele? Ele está ai dentro?! Se vocês tem um problema comigo, porque não me enfrentam de frente? Por que tem que ir atrás dos meus amigos?! Seus covardes...

A expressão de Jack se fechou e ele encarou duramente o menino a sua frente enquanto Jody saia pela porta da cabana, fechando-a atrás de si.

- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer... Estávamos quase desistindo e indo procurar por você nós mesmos. Você já foi mais rápido para nos encontrar Dave. O que houve? O Jake não é motivação o suficiente? – debochou a mulher, sacando sua Pokebola.

Apesar de tudo, ela não gostou de ver Growlithe ao lado do rapaz. Eles não sabiam que ele tinha um Growlithe. Dave teve de se esforçar para não sorrir quando viu a mulher do lado de fora, ao lado de Jack, ambos prontos para enfrentá-lo como ele havia previsto. Seu plano estava dando certo, mas para que isso continuasse assim, ele tinha que se focar em conseguir distraí-los por tempo o suficiente para que Sandslash pudesse fugir e só então escapar dali ele mesmo.

- Cale a boca Jody! Eu nunca iria abandonar o Jake! Agora me devolva ele ou então eu vou ter que ir lá dentro buscar!

- Quero muito vê-lo tentar, moleque insolente – disse Jack, jogando sua Pokebola no ar. Jody o imitou e liberou seu Pokémon, enquanto Dave e seu time se preparavam para o combate. Entretanto, o garoto teve que admitir para si mesmo a surpresa que teve ao ver não um Cubone e um Doduo saírem para luta, mas a forma evoluída de ambos: Dodrio e Marowak. Aquela luta seria mais difícil do que ele imaginara. _Pelo menos não estou vendo aquele maldito Venomoth._

- Vejo que andaram treinando... – disse Dave, tentando esconder a surpresa na voz, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Você não imagina o quanto – disse Jody, já tomando a iniciativa do combate em sincronia com Jack – Dodrio, ataque rápido!

- Marowak, ataque cabeçada!

- Cuidado, evasiva agora! – disse Jake, para os dois Pokemons. Eevee e Growlithe pularam um para cado lado, mas assim que pousaram no chão perceberam com um enorme susto que o movimento fora inútil. Não eram eles o alvo do ataque, e sim Dave. Incapaz de acreditar no que estava acontecendo, o menino se viu lançado vários metros para trás quando os impactos conjuntos da cabeçada de Marowak e do ataque rápido de Dodrio o atingiram na região do abdômen.

AAAH! – berrou ele, levando a mão ao estomago enquanto rolava pelo chão de terra, dominado pela dor e pela surpresa.

- Ueee! - disse Eevee, correndo para o lado de seu treinador para ver se ele estava bem, enquanto Jack e Jody se deliciavam com a de choque no rosto do menino.

- Não parem! Mais uma vez – ordenaram os dois, enquanto Dave arregalava os olhos, ainda estirado no chão. Dessa vez, porém, os dois Pokemons rockets foram impossibilitados de completar o ataque quando um forte jato de fogo cruzou o campo gramado em uma linha reta separando os atacantes e Dave.

Growlithe latiu ferozmente para os oponentes, que se refrearam a tempo, antes de atravessar parede de chamas que o cachorro criara.

- Muito bem Growlithe – Dave tentou dizer, mas achou difícil respirar e sua quase não saiu.

- Marowak, use o osso bumerangue nessa cadela mal treinada! – ordenou Jack, cheio de raiva.

O Pokémon de terra não hesitou e lançou o osso que usava como arma girando com incrível velocidade na direção de Growlithe, mas o cachorro foi mais rápido e pulo para o lado, desviando do primeiro ataque. Ele sabia que o osso voltaria para atacá-lo e por isso virou-se de lado, dando as costas para os oponentes e se preparando para a volta. Jody resolveu aproveitar a distração e ordenou que seu Dodrio atacasse com as suas brocas furadeiras.

O pássaro bípede lançou-se ao ataque confiante em atingir um alvo distraído e se aproximou com velocidade enquanto os três bicos de suas cabeças começaram a girar em uma velocidade assustadora. Growlithe não teria tido tempo de virar mesmo que tivesse antevisto o ataque, mas Jody foi pega de surpresa quando, pulando por cima da linha de fogo, Eevee surgiu e atingiu Dodrio no flanco de seu corpo com um poderoso ataque cabeçada, derrubando o pássaro no chão. Growlithe então se viu livre para saltar, desviar da rota do osso e pegá-lo com a boca no ar antes que ele conseguisse voltar ao dono.

Eevee e Growlithe param então lado a lado e encararam seus adversários de frente, enquanto Dave lutava para se sentar, ainda com uma mão na barriga e com dificuldades para respirar. Eevee parecia mais focado do que nunca e Dave chegou a se assustar. Nunca antes tinha visto um olhar tão enfurecido no pequeno Pokémon. Eevee olhou para o lado e encarou Growlithe, falando-lhe alguma coisa que os humanos não entenderam. O pequeno cachorro balançou negativamente a cabeça, mas Eevee respondeu com força na voz e a sua expressão não deu espaços a discussões. Growlithe era teimoso, mas Dave nunca tinha visto seu Eevee daquela maneira. Seu olhar estava inabalável e era possível praticamente sentir a força da raiva que ele sentia, mas ela claramente não o dominava. Aparentemente convencido, o cachorro Pokémon correu para o lado de Dave com o osso de Marowak na boca.

- Isso não é brinquedo, seu cachorro idiota! - Bradou Jack, claramente enfurecido com o movimento inesperado do Pokémon de fogo – Marowak, use o terremoto!

Marowak então saltou para o alto, ganhando altura e se preparando para mergulhar de volta ao chão, fazendo toda a terra tremer. Eevee, entretanto, foi mais rápido e atingiu Marowak ainda no ar com um incrível ataque rápido que deixou Jack com a boca aberta. Eevee estava há cerca de dez metros do seu oponente quando ele se lançou ao ar e o atingiu há cerca de quatro metros de altura em um par de segundos. Ele nunca tinha visto um Pokémon de quatro patas mover-se tão rápido. O Pokémon de Jack caiu de costas no chão e se levantou com dificuldades, mas Jody não esperou pelo próximo movimento de Eevee.

- Dodrio, ataque com fúria!

O Pokémon de três cabeças lançou-se contra a pequena raposa e começou a lhe atacar com velocidade, forçando-o a se esquivar repetidamente. Suas três cabeças tornavam a missão muito difícil, mas o tamanho e a agilidade da pequena raposa eram imbatíveis e ele pulou para os lados, desviando de duas rodadas de bicadas até que saltou para frente, passando por baixo das longas pernas do Pokémon pássaro e voltando a saltar para o alto. Dodrio teve apenas tempo para se virar quando, com um único movimento de sua cauda brilhando, Eevee atingiu as três cabeças do Pokémon, lançando-o para o lado.

Jody trincou os dentes enquanto Dave deixou um curto sorriso surgir no rosto, ainda dominado pela dor. Quantas vezes mais as habilidades de batalha de Eevee teriam que ser mostradas para que ele se acostumasse com todo o potencial de seu Pokémon? Quantas vezes mais ele se veria surpreso pelo desempenho de Eevee quando ele estava completamente focado em uma batalha? Growlithe assistia admirado ao seu lado enquanto Dodrio e Marowak se esforçavam para ficar de pé a volta de Eevee.

- Dodrio, use o ataque triplo! – disse Jody, já sem ter ideias do que fazer em seguida.

- Marowak, ataque com o "pontas de pedra"!

Dave observou enquanto os olhos de Marowak, do lado direito de Eevee, começaram a brilhar em azul e dois círculos de pedras afiadas, do tamanho de um punho cada, subiram do chão e começaram a girar em volta de seu corpo. Com uma exclamação e um movimento de seus dois braços para frente, o Pokémon terrestre lançou as pedras em grande velocidade em direção a Eevee. Do outro lado, Dodrio posicionou suas cabeças em triangulo e abriu seus bicos, enquanto três esferas de energia, uma vermelha, uma amarela e a ultima azul, se formaram em suas respectivas bocas. Elas então se interligaram formando um triângulo de energia.

Eevee parecia inabalado entre os dois adversários, com um semblante feroz e focado. Assim que Marowak lançou seu ataque ele deu um forte impulso para o alto e girou mais uma vez a sua cauda de ferro, rebatendo as pedras que o atacaram. Poucas o atingiram, mas ele pareceu não senti-las. Enquanto estava no ar, porém, Dodrio lançou seu ataque e Dave pensou que finalmente Eevee seria diretamente atingido. Ele estava no ápice de seu salto, pronto para começar a cair e incapaz de se desviar do poderoso golpe de energia que se aproximava rapidamente, mas mais uma vez o pequeno Pokémon normal o surpreendeu.

Quando ele girou e atingiu as pedras com sua cauda de ferro, ao mesmo tempo ficou de frente para Dodrio e abriu a boca, criando uma esfera de energia de roxa e negra que cresceu rapidamente. Ele então lançou a sua bola das sombras contra o ataque triplo do oponente, fazendo com que seu corpo fosse lançado para trás e os dois golpes explodissem do ar, criando uma forte nuvem de fumaça.

Dave teve de cobrir os olhos, incrédulo, enquanto Eevee, Dodrio, Marowak e todo o resto foram encobertos pela cortina de fumaça. Ele n ão sabia se o golpe de Eevee tinha surtido efeito ou se o seu amigo estava bem e se viu realmente preocupado com Eevee pela primeira vez naquela luta. Quando a cortina baixou poucos instantes depois, ele viu seu amigo postado bravamente frente aos dois adversários Pokémons, claramente cansados e exaustos, e uma dupla de agentes rockets visivelmente desnorteada. Eevee parecia nem ter sentido os efeitos de toda a batalha.

_O que esse Eevee tem?! _ Pensava desesperadamente Jody, esquecendo-se de que aquela deveria ser apenas uma batalha para disfarçar o sequestro de Jake. Ela sabia que Jack estava tão abalado quanto ela e faria tudo o que fosse necessário para vencer o pequeno Pokémon ,que era o maior adversário que já tinham enfrentado. Eles se entreolharam e ela soube que não teria escolha também. Eles entraram sabendo que teriam de perder aquela luta, mas agora se recusavam a se dar por vencidos. Dave, do outro lado, ainda estava atordoado em admiração por seu Pokémon. _Ele não precisa de mim. Sabe cuidar-se muito bem sozinho_ lembrou-se sorrindo, voltando ao dia em que convidara a pequena raposa para seguir viagem com ele. _Ele está comigo porque quer..._

- Jody – chamou Jack, em um tom grave. Ela sabia o quanto ele odiava ser humilhado daquela maneira em uma batalha. Eles tinham usado combinações poderosas de ataque e seus Pokemons tinham demonstrado força, mas Eevee os havia superado como se não passassem de meros iniciantes mal preparados. Ela sabia que só lhes restava uma última carta na manga e teria preferido usá-la em outro momento, mas não via outra escolha. Com um aceno de cabeça, ela indicou ao parceiro que havia entendido o que ele queria. Eles não precisavam de mais do que aquilo para se entender.

- Usem o time duplo! –ordenaram juntos. Instantaneamente a dupla de Pokemons Rockets se multiplicou em volta do pequeno Pokémon de Dave, fechando-o em um circulo alternado de pouco mais de dois metros de raio. Eevee acompanhou-os com o olhar, imóvel, enquanto Jack e Jody ordenavam o próximo passo do movimento – Agora usem juntos o hiper-raio!

Dave arregalou os olhos e perdeu o ar quando ouviu as ordens dos agentes Rockets.

- Cuidado! – berrou ele, tarde de mais.

Todos os Marowak lançaram-se ao ar, fechando a única saída que Eevee tinha para escapar do ataque enquanto carregavam uma bola de energia branca entre as suas mãos. Os Dodrios, por sua vez, acumulavam as mesmas esferas de energia entre as suas respectivas cabeças. Com o ataque vindo também por cima, uma grande cratera provavelmente seria aberta no chão, de modo que nem se Eevee usasse o cavar ele poderia ter esperanças de escapar. O movimento fora muito bem treinado pela dupla e perfeitamente executado. Mesmo sabendo que apenas dois dos muitos ataques que via eram verdadeiros, Dave se viu aterrorizado quando todos os hiper-raios foram lançados ao mesmo tempo contra o pequeno Eevee parado no centro do círculo.

Growlithe tentou correr para ajudar o amigo, mas Dave o segurou, impedindo-o de entrar no meio. Juntos, eles assistiram enquanto os raios se aproximavam e Eevee parecia fechar os olhos. E então os raios atingiram uma barreira invisível em volta do Pokémon e o choque de energia fez com que todas as árvores à volta reverberassem. Pidgeys e Spearows voaram das árvores e uma forte corrente de ar fez com que Dave se visse forçado a proteger o seu rosto enquanto via uma barreira de energia muito parecida com a que vira o Eggxecute de Erika usar no ginásio se erguer e proteger o seu Eevee de maneira inacreditável.

Uma verdadeira batalha de energias parecia estar tomando conta da floresta enquanto um poderoso estrondo ecoava a volta. O próprio chão parecia tremer e Dave se viu vidrado enquanto os raios lutavam para quebrar a barreira aparentemente levantada por Eevee para se proteger. O pequeno Pokémon estava dentro do semicírculo protetor, com as patas firmemente posicionadas e os olhos fechados em total concentração. Dave percebeu que ele estava se esforçando mais do que nunca para se manter a salvo dos poderosos golpes de Dodrio e Marowak. O som era ensurdecedor.

Ao contrario do que pareceu a todos os envolvidos, tudo durou apenas alguns poucos segundos, antes dos raios se dissiparem e Eevee poder, finalmente, desfazer a barreira de proteção que usara. Até Growlithe havia ficado de boca aberta, deixando o osso de Marowak cair no chão, frente à apresentação de poder do pequeno Pokémon marrom. Marowak voltou ao chão, caindo ao lado de Dodrio, exaustos de mais para manter as ilusões que há pouco haviam criado. Deixou-se cair sobre um joelho, ainda surpreso pelo fato de que mesmo aquela combinação não ter surtido efeitos. Jack e Jody estavam paralisados e inexpressivos.

Dave estava apenas esperando Eevee cair de cansaço também quando o pequeno Pokémon começou brilhar, envolto em uma aura amarelo-dourada. Então, dois pequenos círculos brancos de energia se fecharam envolta de seu corpo e começaram a girar com velocidade. Ele não podia acreditar no que via. Não podia acreditar que Eevee ainda estava lutando, muito menos que ele carregava outro poderoso ataque. Ele o vira utilizar esse mesmo ataque contra Tyler, em Russet, derrotando o poderoso Machamp do líder. Agora que pensava, nunca tinha realmente estudado aquele movimento e se puniu mentalmente por isso. Tirou então a Pokedex do bolso.

_Poder oculto. Um ataque que se comporta de maneira diferente com cada Pokémon individualmente, mudando de força e até mesmo de tipo. Seu poder é correspondente ao poder do Pokémon que o executa._

Eevee pareceu flutuar no ar por um instante antes de lançar os dois discos de energia branca na direção de seus oponentes, que ainda sofriam os efeitos do ataque exaustivo que tinham acabado de usar. Os círculos os atingiram em cheio e os lançaram para trás com extrema força, cada um em cima de seu respectivo treinador, que também foram lançados para trás. O poder da técnica era tanto, que os quatro se chocaram contra a parede da cabana, furando duas paredes da estrutura e caindo no chão do outro lado, desacordados.Em seguida, a cabana desmoronou aos poucos, incapaz de se sustentar com os danos em sua estrutura.

Só então Eevee pareceu relaxar e se voltou para Dave, correndo e pulando no colo do menino que parecia não conseguir se dividia entre uma risada histeria e a dor no abdômen que ela lhe proporcionava. Seu coração estava disparado e ele só controlou o riso quando o pequeno Pokémon marrom caiu finalmente em seu colo.

- Ai! Ai! – disse ele, acariciando o sorridente Pokémon. Agora, de perto, Dave podia sentir como ele estava suado e como aquela luta parecia tê-lo cansado. Chegou a pensar ter sentido-o tremer, mas nunca soube se fora Eevee ou ele mesmo. Ainda assim, Eevee lhe sorria e lambia o rosto, enquanto ria junto com o menino – Desde quando você sabe usar a técnica de proteger em? – perguntou ele, sem realmente esperar uma resposta entre risadas e lambidas.

Growlithe se juntou à brincadeira e voltou a derrubar Dave, lambendo-lhe o rosto até que Dave finalmente conseguiu se por de pé. Então ele voltou a pegar o osso de Marowak entre a boca e correu na direção dos agentes desacordados. Deixou o osso próximo ao seu verdadeiro dono, sabendo que não pretendia roubá-lo, e voltou para perto de Dave.

- Eles estão bem? Estão respirando? – perguntou Dave, subitamente preocupado. Growlithe respondeu que sim com a cabeça, abanando o rabo de felicidade, e o menino respirou aliviado – Então vamos antes que mais agentes cheguem para socorrê-los. Temos que encontrar o Jake no centro Pokémon.

E então Dave, levantando-se com dificuldade, Eevee e Growlithe seguiram para o ponto de encontro combinado, ansiosos por encontrar seu amigo resgatado. Dave nunca mais esqueceria que seu melhor amigo era, na verdade, o mais extraordinário Pokémon que ele jamais tivera a sorte de encontrar.


	11. Capítulo 11: Fugitivos

**Capítulo 11 – Fugitivos**

Dave, Eevee e Growlithe caminhavam lentamente por entre a floresta em direção ao Centro Pokémon para onde Dave havia mandado Sandslash. Growlithe seguia animado à frente do grupo, abanando o rabo e sempre correndo a frente, apenas para voltar quando se afastava um pouco de mais. Dave temia que o cachorro Pokémon fosse sumir na próxima corrida, afinal Dave nunca chegara a capturá-lo, mas no fundo o menino sabia que tinha ali um novo amigo, e que mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse a sua Pokebola, tudo seria apenas uma questão de tempo.

De repente ele se viu lembrando-se de Mary Jane e de sua filosofia até então um pouco estranha para o garoto. Ela apenas levava consigo Pokemons com quem criasse algum tipo de relação de amizade e afinidade antes de capturá-los. Agora, vendo Growlithe em sua frente, Dave começava a entender porque a menina o fazia. Ele não gostava menos de nenhum de seus outros Pokemons, nem daria a Growlithe nenhum tipo de preferencia, mas a sua relação era, desde o inicio, diferente. Dave conquistara a confiança do Pokémon, não simplesmente vencera ele em uma batalha. Possuir essa conexão com o Pokémon antes mesmo de capturá-lo apenas faria com que fosse muito mais fácil entende-lo e até mesmo treiná-lo.

A luz do dia ia se amenizando à medida que o tempo passava e Dave começava a ficar preocupado. O grupo já estava caminhando há uma hora e ele esperava que logo estivessem alcançando o seu destino. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda estava muito preocupado. Não vira Jake desde que eles haviam se separado e tudo indicava que a Equipe Rocket havia machucado o menino. Ele estremecia apenas em lembrar-se da mancha de sangue do garoto que ele encontrara na busca.

Como se não bastasse, Dave percebeu que Eevee também estava mais cansado do que o normal. Tendo demonstrado tanta velocidade, técnica e poder na batalha contra os dois fortes Pokemons da Equipe Rocket, Dave não estava surpreso de vê-lo menos animado, caminhando lentamente ao seu lado, sem compartilhar muito de toda a agitação de Growlithe. Além de tudo, Dave ainda caminhava com a mão constantemente na barriga, sentido uma pontada de dor a cada passo que dava. Até mesmo respirar estava mais difícil desde que sofrera o impacto dos ataques combinados de Marowak e Dodrio. Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele e que ele precisava urgentemente de um médico, mas não ousava parar até reencontrar Jake e seus Pokemons.

Devido ao cansaço e as condições em que estavam, o trio caminhava com muito mais lentidão do que pretendiam e depois de cerca de duas horas ainda não haviam chegado ao ponto de encontro marcado. Já haviam deixado a mata fechada e encontrado a trilha que deveria leva-los até lá, mas Dave tinha que admitir que talvez tivesse errado na sua previsão de distância pelo mapa. _Só espero que não tenha errado por muito_ pensava o garoto, caminhando com dificuldade e segurando a barriga.

O dia chegou ao fim, a lua se escondeu por trás de algumas nuvens e Growlithe parou ao lado de Dave e fungou o ar, como se procurando alguma coisa. Dave não deu atenção ao cachorro, que parecia achar algo novo para farejar a cada cinco minutos, mas em seguida ele partiu correndo para o lado esquerdo do menino, saindo da trilha e mergulhando mais uma vez na mata fechada.

- Ei! Onde você vai?

Eevee não seguiu o cachorro, mas levantou seus ouvidos e tentou se concentrar no que ouvia. Dave parou por um instante, agradecido por ter uma desculpa para respirar por alguns minutos e esperou pela volta do amigo. O Pokémon tomou alguns minutos para voltar e Dave voltava a temer se separar dele quando viu a pelagem laranja com listras pretas surgir do arbusto por onde desaparecera. O filhote Pokémon latiu e abanou o rabo e Dave lhe sorriu.

- O que foi? Achou alguma coisa interessante Growlithe?

- Growl! Growl! – latiu ele, olhando claramente para Eevee.

O Pokémon de Dave pareceu parar, pensativo, e então lhe respondeu, começando uma conversa agitada enquanto Dave olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando entender o que eles diziam. _A pior parte de ser um treinador é quando seus Pokemons começam a conversar entre si e você não sabe o que fazer_ pensou o menino, frustrado por se ver de fora da discussão que os amigos travavam.

- Da para alguém me dizer o que está acontecendo? – disse Dave, depois de perder a paciência.

Eevee então olhou para seu treinador e pareceu pensar no que fazer a seguir. Aparentemente ele estava confuso, mas então fez um aceno com a cabeça e começou a andar novamente na direção para onde iam, dessa vez com um passo mais acelerado.

- Ei! Espera, por que está andando rápido? - disse Dave, ainda perdido, fazendo um esforço para acompanhar seu Pokémon.

Seu abdômen doía-lhe ainda mais, mas Eevee não se refreou nem voltou a explicar para o menino porque a súbita pressa para retomar a viagem. Apenas lhe respondeu positivamente quando ele disse que estava tudo bem e insistiu para que eles continuassem a caminhar a um ritmo elevado, lançando, de minuto a minuto, olhares furtivos para trás, como se a espera de um perseguidor pela noite.

E assim, com Growlithe na retaguarda e Eevee liderando o caminho, cerca de três horas depois de terem saído do acampamento da Equipe Rocket o trio avistou ao longe na estrada o pequeno prédio com um enorme letreiro com a letra "P" iluminada em vermelho. Dave estava um pouco assustado com a estranha mudança de atitude de seu Pokémon e se via também constantemente olhando para trás, mas não conteve o sorriso com a vista de seu destino e Eevee também ficou visivelmente mais relaxado e aliviado. Logo Dave veria Jake e seus Pokemons novamente. Logo eles estariam dentro da segurança de um Centro Pokémon.

Enquanto isso, não muito atrás deles, uma sombra se movia pela noite, pulando de galho em galho, seguindo passo a passo o caminho do grupo. Uma das sombras era humana, de cabelos compridos, presos em um único rabo de cavalo enquanto outra tinha uma forma pequena e praticamente esférica, com exceção para seus pés e suas antenas. Elas observaram de longe enquanto Dave, Growlithe e Eevee adentraram o Centro Pokémon. E então pararam, estáticas e imóveis na árvore em que estavam, apenas observando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Assim que passou pela de vidro do Centro Pokémon Dave viu seu Sandslash sentado no chão da área de espera. O Pokémon parecia concentrado, como se meditando, mas pulou de pé e correu na direção de seu treinador assim que o viu. Estava claramente sorrindo e aliviado em vê-lo.

- Slash! Slash!

- Sandslash, você está bem! – disse Dave, esquecendo-se da dor e agachando para um abraço firme no seu Pokémon. Um grande peso havia sido tirado das costas do menino naquele momento, mas outras coisas ainda lhe pesavam – Conseguiu pegar Jake? E Pidgeotto?

Para o grande alívio do rapaz, o Pokémon respondeu afirmativamente com cabeça e Dave se deixou cair sentado no chão com a notícia. Seu plano então havia dado certo. Tudo correra como ele esperava e, finalmente, tudo estava bem. O menino até mesmo se permitiu uma pontada de orgulho enquanto Eevee pulava feliz ao seu lado e Growlithe latia abanando o rabo, aproximando-se novamente e lambendo o rosto de Dave. Entretanto, foi a Sandslash que Dave se dirigiu.

- Você foi extraordinário Sandslash. Você nem imagina o quanto eu fiquei preocupado com você, mas sabia que você seria capaz de resolver tudo. Estou muito orgulhoso, de verdade – disse ele, dando mais um abraço no primeiro Pokémon que capturara em sua jornada. Ainda lembrava-se que havia se espetado na primeira vez que o abraçara depois da evolução, mas agora eles já estavam acostumados. Com a exceção de Eevee, nenhum outro Pokémon estivera tanto tempo com Dave e o menino sentiu-se realmente mal por se separar dele na situação em que se encontravam. Se alguma coisa tivesse dado errado, talvez o reencontro não fosse possível.

Quando a enfermeira Joy voltou ao salão de entrada em seu centro Pokémon, ela encontrou um menino sujo de lama e sangue, ralado e arranhado, visivelmente exausto, sentado no chão a meio caminho da entrada e da sala de espera, abraçado com Sandslash enquanto um Eevee e um Growlithe pulavam ao seu lado. A moça se aproximou sorrindo, apesar de tudo, e parou ao lado do rapaz, que ainda não havia percebido ela ali.

- Então você deve ser o Dave, treinador do Sandslash não é? – disse ela, ganhando a atenção do garoto.

- Sim, sou eu – disse Dave, finalmente percebendo na enfermeira e se levantando para cumprimentá-la. Quando o fez, uma pontada de dor lhe voltou ao abdômen, e ele levou uma das mãos instintivamente a barriga, deixando o incômodo transparecer pelo seu rosto – Como sabe meu nome?

- Ora, o Jake me falou – disse ela, pegando um Pokebola em seu balcão e estendendo ao menino – Imagino que esse Pidgeotto seja seu também...

- Sim! Muito obrigado! – disse o rapaz, finalmente recuperando seu Pokémon pássaro e fazendo uma nota mental para nunca mais emprestar o seu Pokémon a alguém, a não ser em casos de emergência – Quer dizer que o Jake esta bem?!

- De certo modo, pode-se dizer que poderia estar pior... – disse a enfermeira, fazendo com que o sorriso do menino esmorecesse.

- Como assim?

- Jake está bastante machucado Dave, mais do que o normal. Ele está acordado e consegue andar, apesar de com alguma dificuldade, mas ele sofreu bastante. Ele não quis me falar o que aconteceu...

Dave sentiu um forte aperto no coração ouvindo o relato da moça e tentou se controlar. _Então a Equipe Rocket realmente o machucou... Eles nunca tinham feito isso antes..._ pensou o garoto, lembrando-se de todas as outras vezes que um de seus amigos fora raptado por Jack e Jody. O fato de Eevee já ter vigado Jake há algumas horas pouco fez para amenizar a raiva e a culpa que ele sentia.

- Você pode ajuda-lo? – perguntou Dave, esperançoso. A moça, entretanto, não estava lhe sorrindo.

- Sinto muito Dave, mas não posso. Sou uma enfermeira Pokémon, não de humanos. Fiz o que pude por ele. Dei-lhe gelo, remendei seus machucados e utilizei todos os recursos que pude aqui para lhe amenizar a dor, mas apenas em um hospital ele receberá o tratamento que precisa...

- Um hospital? – perguntou o menino, desamparado. Ele nem mesmo sabia onde o hospital mais próximo ficava. Enquanto pensava, mais uma pontada de dor no abdômen o surpreendeu, fazendo com que ele franzisse o rosto mais uma vez, o que não passou despercebido pela enfermeira.

- Sim, Dave, um hospital para humanos. Ele está acordado, é capaz e falar, ver e agir normalmente, mas os hematomas indicam que sofreu algo muito grave. Ele precisa de atenção médica profissional, e logo. E pelo que estou vendo, você também precisa Dave.

- Eu? Não é nada, pode deixar – disse ele, tentando despistar a mulher.

- Você me manda um amigo no estado em que Jake estava, carregado por um de seus Pokemons, depois aparece na minha porta horas depois com outros dois Pokemons, sujo, enlameado, ralado, visivelmente exausto e com dores no corpo, e espera que eu acredite que você não tem nada? Vamos Dave, levante sua camisa e me deixe dar uma olhada em você.

O menino franziu a testa e relutou por um momento, mas sabia que a mulher de cabelos rosa tinha razão. No fim das contas, não faria grande diferença que ela desse uma olhada em seus machucados. Ele então levantou a camisa até o peitoral, deixando o abdômen e parte da caixa torácica a vista. Até então ele mesmo não tinha olhado as duas manchas roxas que ocupavam a maior parte de seu corpo.

- Muito bem, isso é o que você chama de nada? – perguntou ela, em tom de deboche – Venha comigo Dave, eu vou enfaixar isso ai e vamos colocar um pouco de gelo. Depois, quando chegarem a um hospital, você e Jake devem fazer exames para fraturas e outras lesões mais graves. Por hoje, o melhor a fazer é descansar.

- Mas eu preciso ver o Jake...

- O Jake está dormindo agora – disse ela – ele estava terrivelmente cansado e sem energias. Coloquei-o em um quarto com duas camas de chão, sem beliches, esperando que você fosse aparecer. Colocarei você lá mais tarde, mas só depois de tomarmos conta de seus hematomas.

Dave não podia dizer que estava feliz, mas sentiu-se estranho em ter alguém cuidado dele daquela maneira. Desde que saíra de casa, nunca alguém havia lhe tratado com tanto cuidado e atenção, e logo ele percebeu que talvez pudesse vir a gostar dessa enfermeira Joy mais do que da grande maioria que encontrara em sua viagem. _Como as pessoas podem ser tão parecidas e tão diferentes?_ Pensou ele, enquanto se encaminhava para a sala de primeiros socorros com ela, seguidos de perto por Eevee, Growlithe e Sandslash.

- Depois de você, eu posso dar uma olhada em seus Pokemons, se quiser – disse ela, sorrindo-lhe. Ele agradeceu a oferta e voltou a encarar seus amigos que o seguiam, pensando no que ele seria sem a ajuda deles. Foi então que percebeu o olhar nervoso de Eevee e lembrou-se de um detalhe.

- Pensando bem – disse ele – Não precisa gastar tempo com o Eevee. Ele está bem e vai dormir comigo hoje. Cuide apenas dos outros, por favor.

- Mas Dave, seu Eevee está claramente cansado – disse ela, mais uma vez – Não posso deixar de dar uma olhada nele...

- Desculpe enfermeira, mas eu vou ter que insistir – disse Dave, um pouco mais sério. Odiava ter que ser mais incisivo com uma moça tão gentil e carinhosa. Ele sabia que ela não pretendia nada de mau, mas não podia deixar que ela examinasse Eevee. Por mais curioso que estivesse, sabia que o Pokémon nunca consentiria, e ele aprendera há muito tempo a respeitar os seus desejos – Sou o treinador dele e digo que hoje ele vai dormir comigo. Tudo o que ele precisa é de um bom descanso.

A enfermeira então encarou Dave fundo nos olhos, tentando inutilmente adivinhar o que quer que o menino estivesse escondendo. Sabia que muita coisa estava errada ali, mas nada mais podia fazer se não respeitar a decisão do menino. Concordou então, um pouco a contragosto, e se concentrou em cuidar dos machucados de Dave.

Primeiramente, ela lhe indicou um banheiro onde ele poderia tomar um mais do que necessário banho, pelo qual ele agradeceu profundamente. Em seguida, sentou o rapaz em uma cadeira em uma de suas salas de consulta, pediu que ele despisse a camisa e pressionou dois pacotes de gel congelado contra seus hematomas. Dave estremeceu com o gelado toque do gel, mas ela o convenceu a segurá-los ali firmemente. Talvez fosse tarde de mais para que um tratamento com gelo fizesse efeito, mas era a única coisa que ela poderia tentar. Em seguida, ela pegou um grande rolo de gaze e fita adesiva, prendendo os pacotes congelados contra o abdômen do menino e o envolvendo por inteiro.

- Você vai deixar isso ai enquanto janta. Antes de dormir, volte aqui que eu vou retirar os pacotes de gelo e enfaixar melhor, para garantir que você não movimente a toa uma área que muito provavelmente tem uma lesão mais séria.

Dave agradeceu a doce enfermeira e já ia se encaminhando para fora da sala, ansioso por rever Jake. Sabia que o menino estava dormindo, mas precisava ver com os próprios olhos o que quer que a equipe Rocket tivesse feito com seu amigo. Ele precisava ver o que o menino havia sofrido por sua causa.

- Dave, não está se esquecendo de alguma coisa? – disse a enfermeira quando ele alcançou a porta. O menino olhou para trás confuso, sem entender, até que ela lhe explicou, sorrindo – Suas Pokebolas, lembra-se? Prometi cuidar de seus Pokemons...

- Ah! Sim! – disse o menino, pegando as três que estavam presas ao seu cinto e entregando nas mãos de Joy – aqui estão Poliwag, Oddish e Pidgeotto.

- Eu vou precisar da de Sandslash e da do Growlithe também, ou você não vai querer que eu de uma olhada neles também?

- Sim! Claro... – disse o menino sacando a Pokebola de Sandslash e procurando, por um segundo, a de Growlithe. Ele se permitiu um pequeno sorriso quando percebeu o que fazia e entregou uma única Pokebola à enfermeira, que o olhou confusa antes dele explicar – Sabe o que é? O Growlithe não tem exatamente uma Pokebola – disse o menino, coçando a cabeça – Eu não o capturei propriamente. A gente só ficou amigo...

Rindo, a mulher chamou o pequeno Pokémon cachorro para perto e se dirigiu amigavelmente ao garoto a sua frente – Então você tem sorte rapaz. Todo mundo sabe que os Growlithes são Pokemons extremamente leais aos seus treinadores, mas o que nem todos percebem é que eles são inseparáveis dos seus verdadeiros amigos...

E então ela saiu por uma segunda porta, para as instalações internas do Centro Pokémon, levando todos os Pokemons de Dave consigo, menos Eevee. Dave sorriu e voltou a se encaminhar finalmente para seu quarto, com o frio toque dos pacotes de gelo praticamente queimando sua pele por baixo da gaze e da camisa. De acordo com a enfermeira, Jake estava dormindo no quarto de número três, uma das poucas acomodações do singelo Centro.

Dave não demorou a encontrar seu caminho pelo lugar, pequeno como era, e logo encontrou o corredor dos quartos. Seu coração batia forte enquanto ele dava os poucos passos para cobrir a distancia dos dois primeiros quartos, chegando em frente à porta do seu e também do de Jake. Ele parou encarando porta de madeira e admirou o pequeno número indicativo do quarto, tentando inutilmente olha no sentido inverso do olho mágico da porta, enquanto brincava com a chave que recebera da enfermeira nas mãos. Agora que estava ali, sentia-se muito nervoso com a perspectiva de entrar.

Foi Eevee que fez um sinal com a cabeça e finalmente deu ao menino a coragem que ele precisava. Com um longo suspiro, ele colocou a chave na fechadura, girou, ouviu o pino destrancando a porta e então girou a maçaneta, dando o primeiro passo para dentro do quarto escuro.

Jake estava deitado na cama à esquerda e uma fraca luz brilhava em um lampião à gás que estava postado ao lado de um aparelho de telefone, no centro da pequena mesa de madeira que dividia as camas. A cortina fechada protegia o quarto da maior parte da luz da noite que tentava, insistentemente, entrar. A cama a direita estava vazia e foi lá que Dave se sentou com as pernas tremendo levemente, e levou as mãos à boca, surpreso e triste com o estado do menino. Ele tinha um olho bastante inchado, fechado pelo hematoma, e Dave podia ver diversos outros curativos pelos braços e pernas do garoto. Tinha uma faixa enrolada na cabeça e, mesmo com a fraca luz trepidante do lampião, Dave foi capaz de ver alguns dos hematomas roxos e vermelhos que cobriam o corpo do menino.

_O que eles fizeram com você?! _Pensou Dave, aterrorizado pelo estado do rapaz. Eevee subiu à mesa e observou o garoto mais de perto, claramente triste, mas com algo a mais em sua expressão que Dave pensou ser uma mistura de culpa e raiva. A proximidade com a luz fazia com que a longa sombra do pequeno Pokémon se projetasse sobre o rapaz que, apesar de tudo, dormia profundamente. Eevee deixou escapar um baixo lamento agudo e Dave pensou ter visto uma lágrima lhe escapar dos olhos, mas foi distraído quando Jake se mexeu.

- Eevee? Dave? – disse o garoto, abrindo muito levemente seu olho bom e olhando para o amigo sentado do outro lado da cama, ainda com as duas mãos a boca, sem reação. Ele ameaçou levantar, mas Dave levantou-se primeiro.

- Não, não levante. Está tudo bem – disse o garoto, sentando-se na cama do amigo, ao seu lado – Está tudo bem agora. Você vai ficar bem...

- Onde você estava Dave? – disse Jake, aparentemente grogue de sono. Provavelmente sob o efeito de um dos calmantes e amenizadores de dor que a enfermeira lhe dera – Porque demorou tanto?

- Me desculpe Jake... – disse o garoto, ainda em choque com o estado do rapaz – Me desculpe de verdade. Foi aquele remédio... – Dave calou-se por um momento, engasgando com as palavras e meio que torcendo para que o amigo se dedicasse a um discurso sobre como aquilo ajudaria a analisar os efeitos de um remédio Pokémon em humanos, mas ele sabia que o rapaz não seria capaz disso naquele momento. Nunca pensou que fosse querer tanto ouvir um dos longos discursos do rapaz – Isso não importa agora. O que importa é que você está bem. Eu consegui te salvar.

- É, eu acho que sim – disse Jake, esboçando um leve sorriso.

- O que eles fizeram com você Jake? O que eles queriam?

- O de sempre Dave... Eles queriam o Eevee... – disse Jake, e nessa hora Eevee pulou para seu lado também e Jake o encarou por alguns segundos antes de continuar – Mas eu não disse nada Dave. Não disse nada... – mentiu ele. E então deixou a cabeça girar para o lado e voltou a fechar o olho.

Dave ficou ali por cerca de uma hora antes de conseguir deixar o quarto para comer alguma coisa. Nunca uma imagem o tinha feito sentir tanta culpa ou remorso quanto a figura de seu amigo deitado naquela cama, completamente enfaixado e machucado, tentando lhe proteger. Sentia que Eevee também estava profundamente abalado e queria poder reconfortá-lo e dizer que aquilo não era culpa sua, mas não conseguia. A verdade era que ele também se sentia culpado, e nunca iria se perdoar por ter deixado que alguém machucasse um de seus amigos para tentar chegar a ele.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dave achou que fosse ter dificuldades para dormir naquela noite e temia horrendos pesadelos, mas se surpreendeu quando finalmente deitou-se depois de trocar os curativos. Nem mesmo as ataduras apertadas que limitavam o movimento de seu corpo foram suficientes para manter o menino acordado mais do que cinco minutos depois que deitara na cama. A última coisa que ele lembrou ter visto fora Eevee, sentado em cima da mesa e olhando para o lado de fora pela fresta que ele mesmo abrira na cortina, como se em guarda.

Dave imaginou que seu Pokémon dormiria logo depois, para descansar do dia agitado que tivera. Ele vira como a batalha com a Equipe Rocket havia deixado a pequena raposa cansada. Apesar disso, depois que chegaram ao Centro Pokémon os sinais de cansaço haviam sumido. Dave pensou que ele tivesse recuperado um pouco do fôlego na sua caminhada a passos lentos até lá, mas tinha certeza de que o Pokémon desabaria em um sono profundo assim que tivesse uma chance. Entretanto, o menino não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa quando abriu os olhos e viu seu Pokémon postado exatamente no mesmo lugar, sentado na mesma posição, como se imóvel desde a noite anterior. A luz do sol já iluminava o quarto e o lampião havia se apagado, mas Eevee seguia vigiando a floresta ao lado de fora. Dave sentou-se na cama e o pequeno Pokémon olhou para ele com um pequeno sorriso. Jake ainda estava dormindo em sua cama.

- Eevee, você por acaso dormiu sentado ai? – disse Dave, coçando os olhos com sono. A bandagem em sua barriga continuava a lhe apertar e ele sentia um incomodo extremo com uma coceira próxima ao umbigo. Tentou coçar por cima do curativo e decepcionou-se ao perceber que isso em nada lhe aliviava.

Eevee sorriu para seu treinador e finalmente abandonou a mesa, pulando da mesa para seu colo e lhe lambendo o rosto, mas Dave continuava preocupado com seu Pokémon.

- Você deve estar exausto... – disse ele, levantando-se e abrindo um pouco mais a cortina para espiar do lado de fora. A floresta parecia mais normal do que nunca, com uma leve brisa balançando algumas folhas, a grama brilhante em volta do centro Pokémon, bem cuidada pela enfermeira e sua Chancey e um Pidgey solitário ciscando próximo à estrada. Nada que pudesse explicar a vigília de seu amigo.

Eevee bocejou, mas não deu nenhum outro indicio de estar com sono ou minimamente cansado e Dave decidiu que ele mesmo já tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Perguntou Eevee se ele estava bem e quando o Pokémon balançou a cabeça positivamente, ele resolveu que acreditaria em sua palavra. Se existia alguém em que Dave tinha certeza que poderia confiar, era em seu primeiro Pokémon.

Dave se espreguiçou e se arrependeu em seguida, sentindo seu abdômen reclamar agudamente. Voltou a se encolher e trocou de roupa, tirando seu pijama e vestindo uma camisa limpa e sua jaqueta verde. Estava pegando sua escova de dente quando decidiu que antes disso tomaria seu café da manhã. Estava faminto e não pretendia esperar que Jake acordasse. Não sabia nem ao menos se ele iria acordar em breve, e estava decidido a deixá-lo descansar o quanto precisasse.

Chamou Eevee, que pulou imediatamente em seu colo, e abriu a porta do quarto, se encaminhando pelo corredor. Deu novamente os poucos passos que tanto haviam lhe custado na noite anterior e congelou por um segundo assim que saiu do corredor dos quartos. Ali, poucos metros a sua frente, sentada na mesma mesa em que o rapaz jantara na noite anterior, estava uma mulher vestida com um kimono vermelho e usando seus cabelos verdes presos em um longo rabo de cavalo.

Dave, recuperando os movimentos, se jogou contra a parede do corredor e se escondeu, respirando pesadamente e tentando se recompor do susto. Eevee também arregalou os olhos e perdeu o ar, saltando para o chão, mas ficando atrás de Dave, ainda mais escondido do raio de visão da jovem mulher. _É a Aya! A Aya está aqui!_ Pensou ele, em desespero. Por um segundo, aquele foi o único pensamento que ecoou em sua mente e então a adrenalina do susto surtiu efeito e o menino percebeu que não poderia ficar parado. Com passos rápidos, tentando não fazer barulho de mais, ele se encaminhou de volta ao seu quarto e trancou a porta por trás de si. _Pronto, o primeiro passo já foi._ Pensou ele, tomando alguns segundos para respirar e arrumar seus pensamentos. Olhou então para Eevee, desconfiado.

- Era por isso que você estava agindo estranho ontem não era? Por isso que você ficou na janela? – perguntou o menino, mais em tom de acusação. Eevee apenas afirmou com a cabeça – Porque você não disse nada?!

O Pokémon saltou para a cama vazia e andou de uma ponta a outra, não se dando ao trabalho de responder ao treinador. Seria complicado de mais fazê-lo entender e eles não tinham muito tempo. Dave o acompanhou esperando a resposta que não veio, e decidiu também não continuar no assunto. Aquilo não levaria a lugar nenhum. Eles tinham um sério problema nas mãos e precisavam decidir o que fazer a seguir. Jake estava machucado e ainda dormindo e Aya estava a poucos metros, no salão do Centro Pokémon. Todas as informações que tinham apontavam para o fato de que ela era uma agente rocket e que estava atrás de Eevee, e ele havia acabado de escapar do ultimo ataque da organização. _Além disso, ela não é o Jack nem a Jody. Eu não a conheço e não sei do que é capaz_ pensou o menino, lembrando-se de Peter, o ultimo agente rocket que encontrara além da dupla que o perseguia. Ele ainda era novato, mas lembrava de ter tido mais problemas do que jamais tivera com os outros dois.

Uma grande parte do garoto ainda tentava se convencer a enfrentar o inimigo de frente e lutar. Ela era apenas uma e Dave tinha consigo seis Pokemons prontos a defendê-lo, mas ele tinha que considerar que também não sabia com quantos Pokemons sua adversaria contava e, na verdade, nem ao menos sabia se ela estava de fato sozinha. Olhando para Jake ainda adormecido e machucado, ele concluiu que enfrentá-la assim poderia terminar em outro evento catastrófico, e ele não estava disposto a arriscar.

Decidiu então coletar o máximo de informações que pode. Correu para a mesa do quarto e pegou o telefone, discando rapidamente para a recepção e rezando para que eles naquele Centro tão pequeno eles não fossem capazes de identificar automaticamente de que quarto as chamadas estavam vindo. O numero chamou duas vezes até a voz da enfermeira atender em um singelo "Recepção, em que posso ajuda-lo?".

- Não diga o meu nome por nada em voz alta! Finja que está falando com outra pessoa, por favor! – disse Dave, muito rápido, torcendo para que a enfermeira lhe ajudasse. Ela tomou um segundo, aparentemente assustada com o tom da ligação, mas então voltou a falar.

- Tudo bem, quem fala? – disse a enfermeira, com um tom desconfiado.

- Enfermeira, aqui é o Dave. Por favor, não diga nada. Essa moça no refeitório pode estar atrás de mim...

- Entendo, claro... – disse a enfermeira, surpreendentemente cooperativa. Dave nunca gostara tanto de uma enfermeira Joy – Mas ainda não me disse em que posso ajudá-lo.

- Me responde uma coisa. Ela perguntou sobre mim ou deu alguma descrição?

- Não, nada. Tudo está muito bem – disse a enfermeira, tentando soar o mais normal possível.

- Ótimo! – disse Dave, respirando mais uma vez e tomando uma decisão – enfermeira, eu preciso que você traga os nossos Pokemons para o quarto discretamente. Vou sair pela janela. Você consegue fazer isso? – disse Dave, esperançoso.

- Claro, sem problemas. Tudo estará pronto em alguns instantes. – disse ela, desligando finalmente a ligação.

Ainda um pouco abalado com a séria de acontecimentos inesperados, ele seguiu para acordar Jake. Era a ultima coisa que queria fazer, pois sabia que o menino precisava de descanso, mas não tinha outra opção. _Eu fugiria sozinho, mas eles apenas iriam te capturar de novo_ pensou olhando para o amigo_._ Chamou o nome do garoto e o cutucou no ombro, torcendo para que não houvesse um hematoma escondido por baixo da camisa. O menino logo em seguida abriu levemente o único olho que estava bom. A noite tinha surtido um bom efeito no outro, diminuindo em parte o inchaço, mas o olho em si continuava fechado.

- O que houve? – perguntou o menino sonolento, ainda deitado.

- Aya. O que houve foi a Aya... – disse Dave, deixando que o nome pairasse no ar. Jake congelou por um instante, arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair, abrindo a boca sem falar nada.

- A Aya? Ela achou a gente? – perguntou ele, finalmente, com medo secreto de ser ele o procurado pela menina que trabalhava para a Equipe Rocket.

- Ela está aqui, no Centro Pokémon – começou Dave, antes de ser interrompido pela exclamação de Jake.

- O que?!

- Isso mesmo Jake, mas fale baixo. Já falei com a enfermeira e ela me confirmou que Aya ainda não perguntou sobre nós. Ela vai trazer discretamente os nossos Pokemons aqui e nós vamos fugir pela janela. Com um toque de sorte isso tudo foi só uma coincidência e nós estaremos longe dela logo.

Jake parecia estarrecido por um momento e depois o medo tomou conta de sua expressão. _A Aya não é a Jody_ pensou o menino, se vendo novamente em desespero, _será que ela está atrás de mim como o Jack? Jody não deve ter tido tempo de informar que estava tudo bem..._ concluiu ele, em pânico. Dave percebeu o terror do amigo e tentou acalmá-lo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Estamos juntos agora, eu e você, e com os nossos Pokemons, nos pegar não vai ser tão fácil. Não vou deixar que levem o Eevee ou você de novo – disse o menino, decidido.

Em seguida, Dave ouviu três batidas ocas na porta e se levantou de um pulo. Olhou pelo olho mágico e viu os cabelos cor de rosa da enfermeira do lado de fora. Destrancou a porta e abriu, permitindo que a enfermeira entrasse a passos largos, visivelmente agitada com aquela confusão. Dave respirou aliviado quando viu suas quatro Pokebolas e as três Pokebolas de Jake nas mãos da mulher. Estava prestes a perguntar pelo seu mais novo Pokémon, mas a mulher fora mais rápida.

-Eu expliquei tudo para o Growlithe e vai encontrar vocês lá fora. Como ele não tem Pokebola, era a única maneira de sermos discretos – Dave sorriu com a inteligência da mulher – Tem certeza que é a Aya que está atrás de vocês? Não me diga que é ela a responsável por tudo isso...

- Sim, ela está atrás de nós desde Zaffre e eu tenho quase certeza que ela trabalha para as pessoas que fizeram isso com a gente – disse Dave decidido, enquanto uma percebia uma estranha duvida passar pelo rosto da enfermeira – Porque enfermeira?

A enfermeira Joy olhou para os lados como que perdida, tentando organizar os seus pensamentos. Dave acompanhou o rosto da mulher com grande apreensão e teve certeza de a ter ouvido falar por entre a respiração, como que um pensamento em voz alta:"Zaffre? Será que ela mudou tanto?"

- Porque enfermeira? – repetiu Dave, com um pouco mais de entusiasmo – Você a conhece?!

- Eu... – a mulher hesitou, e então olhou fundo nos olhos de Dave – Sim, conheço, mas não a vejo há algum tempo, desde que era mais nova. Mas se ela estiver mesmo atrás de vocês, não tenho tempo para ficar aqui te explicando. Se ela está aqui, ela provavelmente sabe que você está aqui também. Se nós conseguirmos enganá-la e faze-la acreditar nisso por tempo o suficiente, talvez você consiga fugir – o tom da mulher era definitivo e assustado enquanto ela corria e abria a janela com pressa – Corra Dave, mantenha-se fora da estrada e cuidado com seus rastros.

Dave hesitou, confuso de mais com o que estava acontecendo. Para ele não fazia sentido como aquela enfermeira poderia conhecer Aya. E pela reação de surpresa e espanto da mulher, ela não a conheceu enquanto agente da Equipe Rocket, mas antes. Aya era jovem e se já era uma agente, deveria ter sido recrutada ainda mais jovem. Isso significava que ela deveria ser uma criança quando a jovem enfermeira a conheceu. _Mas, então, como ela sabe que ele tinha grandes motivos para temê-la? Quem é essa pessoa?!_

- Vamos Dave, rápido! – disse Jake, já pulando da janela com alguma dificuldade devido aos seus machucados. O menino mais novo trouxe o amigo de volta à realidade e Dave percebeu que teria que pensar nisso mais tarde. Agora era hora de correr.

Jogou a mochila nas costas e agradeceu rapidamente a enfermeira, que apenas insistiu para que ele saísse com pressa, e então pulou a janela, caindo de pé na grama ainda molhada de orvalho pelo lado de fora. Eevee o seguia de perto, mantendo o ritmo do garoto e olhando constantemente para trás. Growlithe já deveria estar ali, mas Dave sabia que ele poderia encontrar o grupo com suas habilidades para farejar e decidiu não esperar perto de mais do centro Pokémon, mergulhando pelas árvores e logo perdendo o pequeno prédio de madeira de vista. _Eu tenho que botar o Growlithe numa Pokebola logo_ pensou ele, preocupado com o amigo.

Dave e Jake se moviam com dificuldades. Era impossível para o menino mais novo correr e Dave descobriu uma faixa imobilizadora em seu tornozelo, escondida por baixo das meias e da borda da calça. De acordo com o aspirante a pesquisador, ele havia torcido o pé enquanto lutava para não ser capturado por Jack. Caminharam o mais rápido que puderam por cerca de vinte minutos, até que Dave decidiu parar para respirar.

O ritmo acelerado de seu coração acelerava ainda mais a sua respiração, que por sua vez fazia com que seu peito e seu tórax machucado reclamassem vibrantemente. Jake estava claramente em uma situação pior e se jogou sentado em uma das muitas árvores à volta. Dave então decidiu esperar por alguns minutos que Growlithe os alcançasse. Se eles saíram praticamente juntos do Centro Pokémon, o filhote Pokémon não deveria estar muito atrás deles.

E como o esperado, em poucos minutos Dave não conteve um grande sorriso quando ouviu o alto latido do Pokémon vindo da direção pela qual eles haviam corrido. Mesmo sabendo que o Pokémon não tardaria a encontra-los ali, seu coração temia pela segurança do seu mais novo amigo. Recentemente ele havia aprendido da maneira mais difícil que é um grande risco separa-se de seus Pokemons. Growlithe surgiu por entre as árvores pouco depois, correndo na direção do amigo agachado, pronto para recebê-lo de braços abertos.

- Que bom que você está bem amigão – disse Dave, sorrindo enquanto recebia as lambidas corriqueiras do cachorro.

- Ei! Quem é esse?! – perguntou Jake, confuso.

- Esse é o Growlithe! – disse Dave, percebendo que não havia mencionado o Pokémon para Jake – Growlithe, esse é Jake. Queria muito contar todas as historias para vocês e os apresentar melhor, mas acho que agora não é a hora de parar e fazer isso. Agora que todos estão aqui, temos que nos apressar – disse ele decidido.

- Eu não acho que correr é uma boa ideia – disse uma voz que Dave, Jake e Eevee sabiam conhecer. Growlithe mostrou os dentes e latiu desafiadoramente, Eevee se colocou em posição de ataque e Dave e Jake viraram-se enquanto um calafrio percorria as suas espinhas simultaneamente – Vocês não vão conseguir fugir de mim novamente – disse Aya, agachada por cima de um galho, a mais de três metros de altura, bem a frente deles.

A mulher usava os mesmos quimonos vermelhos de sempre com as bordas negras e uma malha trançada por baixo. Calçava sandálias de dedo feitas de algo parecido com palha, por cima de uma cumprida meia de cor vermelha que subia até praticamente o seu joelho. Seus antebraços estavam cobertos por um tipo de bracelete longo, feito de couro também vermelho e ela brincava com algo similar a um disco pontudo preto nas mãos, sorrindo confiante. Ao seu lado, um Venonat encarava os meninos abaixo.

_Droga! _Foi a única coisa que Dave conseguiu pensar instantaneamente. A mulher os havia encurralado e eles não tinham para onde correr.

- Como você encontrou a gente? – disparou Jake, tremendo ao seu lado. O terror de ser novamente torturado dominava todos os seus pensamentos.

- Ora, encontrei os seus rastros ontem pela manhã Dave. Um Rhyhorn corria agitado pela floresta, como se com medo de alguma coisa, e quando fui checar o que era, mal acreditei que você estava lá com seu Growlithe e o Eevee – Ela sorria de maneira displicente e se demorou perigosamente enquanto encarava Eevee - e apenas o segui desde então. Sabia que você estava no Centro Pokémon, por isso estranhei quando vi Growlithe saindo pela porta dos fundos, como um fugitivo. Diga-me Dave, do que está correndo tanto?

Ela pulou do galho em que estava para o chão, seguida por seu Pokémon, e Dave deu um passo para trás assustado. Entretanto, a mulher e Pokémon caíram em pé como se pulasse de três metros de altura há anos. _Ela é perigosa_ pensou Dave, encarando-a_ não posso ficar aqui parado esperando. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa._

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou correndo. Growlithe use o lança-chamas naquele inseto! – ordenou Dave e seu Pokémon correu para frente, abriu a boca e cuspiu uma forte rajada de fogo na direção de Venonat.

Dave percebeu com satisfação enquanto a surpresa e o susto percorrerem o rosto de Aya assim que ela escutou o ataque, mas seus reflexos deveriam estar bem apurados, porque ela foi capaz de ordenar um movimento evasivo enquanto ela e Venonat pulavam cada um para um lado.

- Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – disse ela, rolando e se levantando rapidamente.

- Continue Growlithe! Pegue ele!

Mais uma vez Venonat conseguiu se desviar do ataque do Pokémon de fogo e mais uma vez a surpresa ficou clara no rosto da mulher de kimono e cabelos verdes.

- Venonat, desvie e use o pó do sono! – ordenou Aya, e a pequena bola de pelos roxos se lançou para a esquerda, fazendo com que seu corpo vibrasse com força e lançando uma cortina de pó roxo, brilhando na direção do Pokémon de Dave.

- Growlithe, cuidado! Tente queimar o pó com suas chamas!

O Pokémon de Dave cuspiu mais uma rajada de labaredas, mas era impossível queimar toda a cortina de pó que Venonat lançara sem algo mais parecido com uma explosão, e logo ele fora coberto pelo pó e atingido pelo ataque da oponente. Growlithe relutou, mas em seguida fechou os olhos e caiu ao chão, em um sono induzido que Dave conhecia até bem de mais para seu próprio gosto._ Droga!_ Pensou novamente, olhando instintivamente para Eevee.

- Eevee, use um ataque rápido! – ordenou o treinador, enquanto a pequena raposa já colocava em ação seu movimento. O ataque atingiu Venonat em cheio, lançando-o contra uma arvore e arrancando uma exclamação de susto de sua treinadora.

- Dave o que você pensa que está fazendo? – gritou ela, mas Eevee já se preparava para um segundo ataque – Venonat, suba na árvore.

Antes de ser atingido o pequeno Pokémon deu um incrível salto e pousou novamente no galho onde ele e sua treinadora se revelaram para o grupo de Dave. Ela olhou estarrecida para os meninos sem saber o que dizer e Dave hesitou por um momento. _Porque ela não está atacando? Growlithe está paralisado e é um alvo fácil, mas ela continua apenas da defensiva..._

- Eevee, salte atrás dele e use o cabeçada! – Dave não duvidou nem por um segundo que seu Pokémon fosse capaz de saltar tão alto quanto aquele Venonat, mas Aya pensou diferente.

- Venonat, pó do sono novamente!

Mais uma vez o Pokémon se balançou e lançou a sua cortina de pó na direção de Eevee, que surpreendentemente já havia saltado e estava a menos de um metro de alcança-lo. Eevee sentiu o contato com o pó roxo e relutou para fechar os olhos, mas foi finalmente compelido, passando por cima de Venonat, errando o ataque e caindo no chão adormecido com um forte baque surdo.

- Eevee, não! – exclamou Dave, saltando na direção de seu Pokémon adormecido no chão. A queda de toda aquela altura assustara seu treinador. Jake, por sua vez, estava prestes a sacar seu Vulpix quando, percebendo o movimento do menino, Aya se adiantou.

- Espera! Espera! – disse, quase gritando, com as mãos abertas e estendidas em frente ao corpo – o que vocês pensam que está acontecendo? Porque vocês estão me atacando?! Sou eu, Aya, assistente do Casper, líder do ginásio de Zaffre ,lembram?

- Claro que lembramos! – disse o menino mais novo, tentando controlar seu medo – Lembramos também que o Casper foi sequestrado e que você sumiu! Nós sabemos que você é da Equipe Rocket Aya! Estamos apenas nos defendendo!

Jake lançou então seu Pokémon e estava pronto para declarar um novo ataque quando a mulher gritou mais uma vez.

- Não! Ei! Espera! – a expressão de choque e susto ainda dominavam o seu rosto - Eu não sou da Equipe Rocket! Não estou atacando vocês! – disse, fazendo com que Dave, ainda no chão ao lado de Eevee, levantasse os olhos surpreso.

- Não tente enganar a gente Aya. Nós sabemos de tudo! A polícia já nos informou – disse Dave, com o coração disparado em seu peito – Não vou deixar que você leve o Eevee!

A mulher parecia sinceramente confusa e até mesmo ofendida com todas as acusações que os meninos lhe lançaram, mas respirou fundo e olhou profundamente para os dois, sacando sua Pokebola e recolhendo surpreendentemente seu Venonat de cima da árvore.

- Olha só, prestem bem atenção, pois eu não vou repetir – disse, claramente tentando controlar seu temperamento – Desde quando vocês viram um agente rocket sem um "R" escancarado na sua roupa?! E desde quando a policia sabe alguma coisa certa sobre a Equipe Rocket? Se eles soubessem, já teriam feito alguma coisa a respeito! – Seu tom de voz começava a aumentar novamente, mas mais uma vez ela respirou fundo, estendendo dois dedos da mão direita e fazendo um movimento com o braço em frente à seu rosto. Respirou fundo e então voltou a falar, mais serenamente – Eu sei que a Equipe Rocket está atrás de vocês. Eles provavelmente estão atrás de mim também. Mas eu quero ajudar vocês...

Dave e Jake encaravam a mulher sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Não ousavam atacá-la diretamente e ela havia recolhido seu Pokémon. Ela parecia estar sendo genuinamente sincera e eles queriam muito poder confiar nela, Mary Jane havia confiado uma vez e eles não tinham nenhum fato provado que a incriminava realmente, apenas suspeitas, mas ainda assim ela ainda não tinha sido convincente o suficiente. Eles ficaram calados, procurando uma resposta, e então ela decidiu continuar mais uma vez.

- Eu posso ajudar vocês, se vocês quiserem. Eu não moro muito longe daqui. Eu e meu irmão podemos proteger vocês e até mesmo cuidar das suas feridas – disse ela, apontando para os machucados de Dave e Jake – confiem em mim, por favor.

- Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum com você – disse Dave, desafiadoramente.

- Ora, mas nós estamos indo para o mesmo lugar, se não me engano – disse ela, sorrindo finalmente – Minha casa é o ginásio de Fuschia, e o meu irmão é líder.

Naquele momento era difícil saber quem ficara mais surpreso, Dave e Jake com a revelação da mulher ou a própria Aya, quando viu Eevee acordando lentamente menos de cinco minutos depois de ter sido atingido diretamente com uma potente dose de pó do sono de seu Venonat.


	12. Capítulo 12: Refúgio

**Capítulo 12 – Refúgio**

Dave tirou a bandagem do abdômen pela ultima vez, ou pelo menos era isso que lhe dizia Aya. Por uma semana ele fora obrigado a trocar a bandagem três vezes ao dia, usando-a apertada, dificultando cada movimento que tentava fazer com seu corpo. Era incrível como até mesmo respirar se provara mais difícil com a bandagem e ele acabou por ter que evitar exercícios físicos mais pesados durante todo esse tempo. Ainda assim, Aya e seu irmão lhe permitiam treinar livremente seus Pokemons além de ir e vir livremente por toda a extensão do ginásio e suas acomodações.

Dave nunca vira um lugar tão amplo. Tinha certeza de que toda a área do ginásio superava e muito mil metros quadrados, não se atrevendo a tentar adivinhar o tamanho exato. Lá existiam diversas áreas gramadas, pequenos bosques com nascentes, riachos e pequenos lagos, além de um número surpreendente de pequenas casas e cômodos espalhados por toda a extensão da imensa área do ginásio. Percebeu que muitas pessoas vivam e trabalhavam ali, mas eles não haviam lhe falado uma única vez desde que chegara ali e mantinham-se praticamente invisíveis para o garoto.

Na casa principal, a maior construção do ginásio, abrigando a arena interna do local, além dos cômodos principais de Koga e sua irmã, Dave nunca vira um único empregado, e a menina havia lhe contado que ela e Koga eram responsáveis por tudo ali, desde a limpeza e organização até a comida e a higiene de modo que os dois garotos foram instruídos a também cuidar de certas tarefas mais simples, enquanto ela mesma se oferecia para fazer aquelas que julgava que eles não seriam capazes de fazer, devido ao seu estado de saúde e a sua recuperação.

Dave não conseguia imaginar o porquê daquilo tudo, mas ela disse que aquele ginásio não era um local para se explorar alguém, e sim para se aprender a viver em paz consigo mesmo. Uma vez chegou a usar a palavra templo, mas Koga logo a interrompeu, dizendo que aquilo não seria apropriado. Um templo é normalmente ligado a um Deus, uma religião ou um ser superior e ali eles não defendiam nenhuma daquelas ideias. "Este é apenas um lugar onde as pessoas aprendem a viver em paz e reconhecer que não existe ninguém acima de ninguém" dizia ele. Em seu primeiro dia, Dave lhe perguntou por que ele era líder de um ginásio, se ele não era superior a ninguém e ficou surpreso quando ouviu o homem lhe dizer calmamente:

- Não sou superior a você nem a ninguém porque sou líder desse ginásio rapaz. Sou apenas alguém escolhido para lhe oferecer um teste. Servir como uma barreira no seu caminho para que você possa ultrapassar. Todos os que chegam aqui tem o potencial, exatamente o mesmo potencial, para vencer e perder. Tudo depende de como cada um conduz a si mesmo.

Dave lutou por um tempo para entender tudo o que aquele homem tentava lhe falar, mas depois de uma semana, sua paciência já estava se esgotando e, apesar das insistentes afirmativas de Koga, ele começava a acreditar que a capacidade mental daquele homem era infinitamente superior a sua e, por isso, decidiu que não valia a pena travar intensos debates filosóficos internos sem nunca sair do lugar, uma vez que nunca conseguiria entende-lo.

Esticou os braços para cima e dobrou lentamente o corpo para frente, de olhos fechados, esperando o incomodo e a resistência causados pela dor, mas nada veio, e logo ele se viu quase alcançando os dedos dos pés com os dedos das mãos. Ficou maravilhado com o fato de que podia se movimentar livremente de novo e girou o torço, explorando todas as direções com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Eevee lhe retribuiu o sorriso sentado a sua frente.

- Estou ótimo! Muito obrigado Aya! – disse ele, enquanto a mulher lhe fazia um lento aceno com a cabeça em reconhecimento.

Dave não era o único que se beneficiava dos cuidados do ginásio. Jake estava surpreendentemente melhor e as únicas marcas que carregava era um pequeno inchaço no seu olho machucado. Todos os seus cortes e arranhões eram agora cicatrizes que, de acordo com o líder, deveriam curar-se sozinhos daqui para frente e em pouco tempo não estariam mais visíveis. Dave não podia acreditar na sorte que dera ao encontrar Aya e Koga e agradecia mentalmente todos os dias pelos momentos de calma e paz que eles lhe ofereciam, além de todo o cuidado.

Concordara em ficar ali até se recuperar de seus ferimentos e agora a hora de seguir viagem estava se aproximando, mas por algum motivo ele não desejava partir. A segurança e a paz que sentia ali eram sentimentos completamente novos para ele e ele duvidava que fosse conseguir reviver aquilo em qualquer outro lugar. _Se eu pudesse, ficaria aqui para sempre_ concluiu ele, fixando seu olhar em Eevee.

O único que não parecia compartilhar daquele sentimento era exatamente ele. O pequeno Pokémon marrom não demonstrara qualquer tipo de inimizade para com Koga e Aya, principalmente depois de tudo que eles fizeram por ele e seus amigos, mas Dave sentia que o amigo não estava confortável ali, sempre sério, preocupado e olhando pelas costas. Não saia do lado de Dave por um momento sequer do dia, inclusive esperando o menino à porta do banheiro, e era difícil vê-lo brincando com Growlithe ou qualquer outro de seus amigos Pokemons como sempre fazia nas horas das refeições e intervalos entre treinamentos.

Se não fosse pela lembrança constante que o seu Pokémon representava de que eles não passavam de meros convidados naquele lugar, Dave poderia muito bem ter aceitado a hospitalidade de Koga por muito mais tempo, mas dentro de alguns dias esperava que Jake estivesse completamente recuperado, sem nenhuma marca, e então Dave desafiaria Koga e seguiria viagem na direção de Veridian. De acordo com o mapa, Fuschia ficava muito próximo do fim da cadeia de montanhas que praticamente dividia o continente de Kanto, e Veridian estaria do outro lado da cadeia, o que representaria uma das mais longas viagens que Dave fizera até aquele momento. Dave já havia perdido bastante tempo em Celadon e agora mais tempo em Fuschia de modo que os meses que lhe restavam para a liga Pokémon e as quatro insígnias seguintes que ainda lhe faltavam começavam a fazer uma sombra no conforto do rapaz em relação ao calendário.

Apesar de tudo, ele acreditava que caso não se permitisse passar períodos alongados de tempo no mesmo lugar como vinha fazendo recentemente, ele conseguiria todas as insígnias e, com sorte, ainda teria algum tempo para treinar exclusivamente para a Liga Pokémon.

- Dave, meu irmão pediu para que eu convidasse a você e ao Jake para almoçar conosco hoje, se vocês puderem. Ele disse que tinha algo para conversar com você – disse a moça, para surpresa de Dave. Tanto ele quanto Jake normalmente comiam no quarto que dividiam, apenas com seus Pokemons. Aya sempre trazia os pratos, mas ele nunca comera com a companhia de Koga.

Na verdade o líder do ginásio era bastante reservado e estava quase sempre ocupado de mais para dar atenção aos seus convidados e até Aya, por estar em treinamento com seu irmão e mestre desde que voltara para casa, também era bastante inacessível. Na viagem até ali a mulher lhe explicara que Casper e Koga eram amigos e companheiros há muito tempo atrás, e que Koga a havia enviado para treinar com Casper, mas agora ela estava retornando para casa pois Zaffre não era mais um local seguro. Desde que chegaram, entretanto, Dave havia descoberto muito pouco sobre ela e sobre seu irmão, e, agora que parava para pensar, tinha muitas perguntas a fazer.

- Claro, pode contar comigo. Irei falar com o Jake – disse ele, animado.

- Obrigada – disse a mulher, mais uma vez acenando em reconhecimento e levantando-se para sair da sala – Estaremos esperando vocês no salão principal em uma hora.

Dave concordou e saiu pela porta do lado oposto da sala. Os caminhos naquele lugar ainda lhe eram muito estranhos e confusos e o menino se viu perdido diversas vezes entre as falsas paredes, barreiras invisíveis e armadilhas no chão. Entretanto, depois de uma semana, ele acreditava que começava a conhecer pelo menos o caminho até o seu quarto e para as dependências que ele mais visitava, como os banheiros e um corredor externo que apresentava uma vista ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante e linda.

Dois dos lados da área do ginásio eram delimitados por um precipício muito alto, que dava vista para a floresta de Fuschia centenas de metro abaixo, por onde Dave havia chegado. Não muito distante dali estava a cidade, pacata, calma e pequena. O ginásio propriamente dito ficava cerca de quatrocentos metros acima do nível do mar, e lá de cima podia-se enxergar o horizonte como Dave nunca havia antes visto, com a exceção da vista das costas do Pidgeot de Mary Jane.

_Esse é realmente um lugar espetacular_ pensava o menino pela centésima vez desde que chegara ali, quando entrava novamente em seu quarto. Jake estava sentado à mesa de madeira no canto do quarto, de costas para o menino que regressava, e parecia concentrado de mais em alguma coisa para perceber que o amigo havia chegado.

- Jake, o Koga disse que hoje quer almoçar conosco, dentro uma hora no salão principal. Estranho, não? – Perguntou Dave, agachando-se e deitando no colchão de penas estendido no chão do quarto. Aquela era a sua cama e ele não tinha do que reclamar – Jake, você me ouviu? – voltou a perguntar o garoto, depois de receber o silencio como resposta.

Jake pareceu então perceber a chegada de Jake e levantou-se para encarar o amigo, visivelmente assustado, mas com um leve inicio de sorriso a brincar na ponta de seus lábios. Os olhos estavam muito arregalados, mas brilhavam estranhamente enquanto ele segurava uma revista em suas mãos.

- O que houve Jake? Onde você conseguiu essa revista? – perguntou Dave, curioso.

- Você não vai acreditar Dave. Eu estava andando por ai e devo ter virado em um corredor errado. Me perdi novamente e comecei a rodar pelo ginásio a procura do nosso quarto, Dave. Foi então que eu a encontrei... – disse Dave, claramente maravilhado. Cada vez mais o sorriso tomava conta de seu rosto – Eu entrei numa porta para ver se era a nossa, você sabe como todas as portas aqui são iguais né? E acabou que não era. Era um quarto maior e todo mobiliado, com estantes lotadas de livros e mais livros. Parecia uma biblioteca Dave, uma enorme biblioteca! Sabe como eu sei que não era uma biblioteca? – perguntou o menino, não dando tempo para que seu amigo esboçasse uma resposta – Porque tinha uma cama lá. Uma cama mal arrumada. Era um quarto Dave! Um quarto! No começo eu achei que fosse o quarto de Koga, mas ele estava empoeirado de mais e eu duvido que o Koga não limpe seu próprio quarto, ou permita que Aya não o faça. Não, aquele quarto era de outra pessoa.

- De quem? – disse Dave, já sem paciência para o discurso interminável do garoto.

- Não sei, e não importa! – disse ele, finalmente deixando a felicidade tomar conta de si e praticamente pulando pelo quarto – O que importa foi o que eu encontrei na mesa de estudos Dave, aberta. Olha isso! Veja por você mesmo! Eu estou feliz de mais para falar...

Com isso, Jake jogou a revista no colo de Dave. A revista se abriu no ar e caiu bagunçada no colo do menino, obrigando-o a ajeitá-la com pressa e curiosidade. Quando finalmente conseguiu fechá-la não acreditou no que estava vendo. Não apenas aquela era a edição mais recente da Trainerdex, revista de Cardo editada pelo professor Noah, a grande figura da capa era uma foto de Mindy. A menina estava com seu Charmeleon ao lado e ela se mostrava diferente de todas as outras fotos que ele vira na revista anteriormente, tiradas antes dela sair em jornada. Não havia como enganá-lo. Aquela foto era definitivamente recente.

Como se tudo isso não fosse o suficiente, a menina estava envolta nada mais, nada menos, que um Dratini. No título da capa, em grandes letras garrafais, lia-se "Em busca de Lendas". A capa não dizia nada mais sobre a menina, mas trazia alguns comentários menores a volta, como "Veja as novas conquistas e capturas de Rusty Noah" e "Um novo olhar sobre Mary Jane". No rodapé da capa em uma estreita faixa preta com letras amarelas, lia-se "Continua a investigação sobre o desaparecimento de Dave Hairo".

_Desaparecimento? Mas eu liguei para o professor duas vezes desde que cheguei aqui!_ Pensou o garoto, até entender que aquela deveria ser a maneira que o Professor encontrara para continuar rodando a revista sem dar mais informações sobre Dave para a Equipe Rocket. Essa não era, entretanto, a notícia de mais impacto para o menino. Dave rapidamente começou a folhear a revista em busca da matéria sobre Mindy com o coração disparado, prestes a pular da boca, enquanto Jake saltitava ao seu lado dizendo coisas como "ela está bem!", "ela está salva!".

Dave encontrou uma reportagem de três paginas inteiras com uma grande foto de Mindy e começou a ler furiosamente, enquanto Eevee se postava ao seu lado, sorrindo abertamente pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado ao ginásio.

O garoto de Grené levou dez minutos para ler e reler toda a matéria e então se levantar e começar a caminhar rapidamente de uma ponta a outra do quarto, tentando organizar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. A notícia dizia que a treinadora de Cardo, que havia desaparecido por cerca de um mês, estava envolvida em uma série de eventos próximos a Saffron, mas não dava mais informações sobre o ocorrido. Focava no fato de que ela voltara recentemente a se reportar quando chegara finalmente à zona safari. Dizia que ela havia evoluído seu par de Nidorans durante a viagem em que conseguira a insígnia do pântano em Saffron antes de partir em busca do lendário Pokémon Dratini e que havia suspendido suas lutas por insígnias temporariamente para se concentrar em finalmente encontrar o Pokémon lendário. A matéria parecia incitar o leitor a acreditar no potencial da menina e dava praticamente a entender que seus parentes no laboratório de Cardo tinha lhe dado firmes razões para acreditar que ela seria a única que poderia encontra-lo.

_Isso não faz sentido! _Disse Dave para si mesmo, ainda sem acreditar no que lia. _De onde isso surgiu? A Mindy nunca ia abandonar a busca pelo pai para ir atrás de um Pokémon lendário!_ Concluiu o garoto, ainda tonto com todas as novas informações.

- Tem alguma coisa errada nisso ai... – disse ele, esperando que fosse apenas um pensamento, mas deixando escapar pela boca.

- Como assim? Errada?! Porquê? – perguntou Jake, subitamente parando e encarando o amigo, incapaz de apagar o sorriso do rosto – Ela está bem, Dave! Largou essa ideia maluca de ir atrás da Equipe Rocket! O que pode ter de errado nisso?

- Exatamente isso, Jake. A Mindy que eu conheço não iria desistir de encontrar o pai da noite pro dia! Nós temos que ir até lá ver o que está acontecendo...

- Sim! Temos! – disse ele, voltando a pular de alegria – Temos que reencontrar ela Dave. E ela ainda está caçando um Dratini! Ela é sensacional... – suspirou o rapaz, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Dave passou os minutos seguintes estudando meticulosamente a revista, focado principalmente na história de Mindy. Não encontrou nada na matéria principal que indicasse o que poderia estar acontecendo com Mindy, mas descobriu que depois do sequestro do Professor e de Casper, a revista havia reportado que ele também havia parado de se reportar perante o laboratório. Além disso, leu na revista que Mary Jane havia também conquistado a insígnia do pântano e que não havia adicionado nenhum outro Pokémon ao time. Rusty, por sua vez, havia feito três novas capturas na ultima semana, incrementando sua coleção atual para o impressionante numero de cinquenta e três.

_Eu vou ter que verificar se a Mindy está mesmo na zona safari, o que significa que eu vou ter que sair daqui_. Pensou ele, olhando finalmente à volta e se reprimindo levemente por ter de abandonar um lugar que fora tão bom para ele._ E isso significa que eu terei que desafiar Koga imediatamente_ concluiu. E só então ele lembrou-se de que prometera encontrar Aya e Koga para o almoço. Olhou para o relógio e ainda lhe faltavam dois minutos para o horário marcado.

- Vamos Jake! Esqueci que temos que almoçar com o Koga! – disse Dave, pulando da cama e se dirigindo para a porta do quarto, seguido por Eevee.

- Ei, espera ai! Por que a pressa? – disse o menino, correndo para segui-lo de perto.

- Porque nós vamos comer, depois vamos lutar – disse Dave, olhando fixamente para frente, com seu coração disparado no peito – e depois vamos atrás da Mindy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koga e Aya já estavam sentados sobre seus joelhos à mesa baixa onde o jantar já havia sido servido, quando Dave e Jake chegaram ao salão principal com alguns minutos de atraso. Os dois meninos pararam na entrada do cômodo, curvaram levemente seus troncos como em cumprimento aos anfitriões e sentaram-se do lado oposto da mesa, de frente para os dois irmãos. Eevee foi para o canto da sala, onde um pequeno recipiente redondo havia sido preenchido com o que parecia ser ração para Pokémon. Koga vestia seu quimono de cor azul escura e seus cabelos negros espetados destoavam de sua aparência séria e concentrada.

- Bem vindos – disse ele, simplesmente.

- Obrigado – repetiram os dois meninos juntos. Aprenderam naquela semana que as formalidades eram levadas muito a sério naquele ginásio – Pedimos desculpas pelo atraso.

Koga sorriu em reconhecimento do gesto do menino, aparentemente satisfeito com a pequena gentileza dos rapazes. Ele não teria mencionado o atraso, sabendo que seria insensível cobrar dos garotos toda a educação e cumprimento estrito das regras que levara a vida inteira para entender e aprender, mas Dave e Jake sabiam que o homem havia percebido o atraso, mesmo que curto, dos dois, e que isso o incomodava em algum nível. Como convidados em sua casa, o mínimo que podiam fazer era se desculpar.

- Não há de que, rapazes. Sintam-se livres para se servir – disse ele, tomando por si a iniciativa e colocando uma porção de arroz com ervas em seu prato. A refeição consistiria de arroz com ervas, salmão ao molho rose e pequenos pedaços de couve flor e brócolis.

- Senhor Koga, sua irmã nos disse que você tinha algo para conversar conosco. O que houve?

- Fique tranquilo e tenha paciência, Dave. Tudo a seu devido tempo. Primeiramente vamos comer e em seguida vamos conversar – disse Koga, terminando de se servir e estudando a impaciência de Dave antes de se focar em sua própria comida.

- Sim, claro – concordou o rapaz, a contragosto. Gostaria de tratar logo de tudo o que tinha a tratar com Koga para então poder desafiá-lo. Sua cabeça ainda trabalhava muito rápido depois das descobertas daquela manhã para que ele esperasse por muito mais tempo.

Eles comeram em silencio e Dave fora o primeiro a acabar, seguido de Jake e Eevee, que logo se juntou ao seu treinador na mesa. Os meninos tiveram que esperar e negar as ofertas de Koga e Aya para que comecem mais enquanto os dois irmãos se serviram mais duas vezes, antes de finalmente se darem por satisfeitos. Tinham tomado dois jarros de água inteiros durante a refeição, tudo na mais serena calma e tranquilidade, tomando o tempo que fosse preciso para mastigar perfeitamente cada garfada enquanto Dave se inquietava a frente deles. Os meninos já estavam praticamente arrancando os cabelos quando finalmente os irmãos se deram por satisfeitos.

- Espero que tenham aproveitado a comida – disse Koga, limpando a boca com um guardanapo de pano e voltando a encarar Dave com um sorriso.

- Estava ótima – disse Jake, forçando um sorriso, enquanto Dave agradecia com a cabeça.

- Senhor, agora que terminamos... – começou Dave antes que Koga o interrompe-se.

- Claro Dave, agora nós podemos conversar. Eu gostaria de, primeiramente, agradecer toda a confiança que você depositou em mim e em minha irmã nessa última semana – disse o líder, pegando Dave despreparado – Sabemos que você vem sendo perseguido recentemente e Aya viu quando você teve de resgatar o Jake da Equipe Rocket.

Dave sorriu e apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça em agradecimento, sabendo que Koga ainda não havia acabado.

- Em segundo lugar, gostaria de lhe dar um aviso, meu rapaz. Não confie novamente em alguém como confiou em mim Dave – Mais uma vez Dave se viu despreparado para o que o líder lhe dizia – Você deu sorte por ser encontrado por um amigo, rapaz, mas não podemos contar sempre com a sorte. Se você está sendo perseguido rapaz, se é alvo de uma organização como a Equipe Rocket, deveria saber que todas as pessoas que conhecer durante a viagem podem ser agentes disfarçados.

- Mas, eu... – começou Dave, mas Koga o silenciou com um dedo e voltou a falar.

- Finalmente, tendo dito tudo isso, gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta, Dave. Gostaria de saber se você sabe precisamente o motivo pelo qual está sendo perseguido.

Dave respirou fundo e fitou intensamente Koga, fazendo forças para não denunciar com os olhos o segredo de seu Eevee. Confiava no líder, mas ele mesmo havia acabado de lhe avisar para não confiar tanto nas pessoas.

- Não, não sei – mentiu Dave, e Koga lhe sorriu, olhando dele para Eevee, que se encolheu, e então olhando para Dave novamente.

- Muito bem Dave. Vejo que aprende rápido, mas não presta tanta atenção assim. É bom que seja cauteloso, mas acabei de lhe dizer que sou amigo – disse o líder, com calma – Você sabe muito bem que um dos Pokemons que o acompanham é de grande valor para a maior organização criminosa de nosso continente. E eu sei que você sabe. O que realmente gostaria de saber de você é se você sabe o porquê que o seu Eevee é tão valioso para eles...

Dave respirou fundo, encarando seriamente o líder a sua frente enquanto tentava pensar se deveria mesmo confiar naquele homem. _Como ele sabe que a Equipe Rocket está atrás do Eevee?_

- Não sei – disse Dave, ainda incerto se deveria dizer mais.

- Não mesmo? – disse Koga, pela primeira vez estudando com mais cuidado o rosto do rapaz a procura de sinais de que ele estaria mentindo – Aya me diz que viu a sua ultima luta contra a Equipe Rocket e que Eevee deu uma demonstração bastante impressionante de poder e habilidade... – disse o homem.

- Sem contar na sua recuperação quase imediata depois de ter sido atingido pelo pó do sono do meu Venonat – completou Aya, ao lado do irmão.

Dave viu que não tinha saída, se não confessar a força e a capacidade de seu Pokémon. Não gostaria de revela-los a ninguém, principalmente a um adversário que ele pretendia enfrentar muito em breve, mas Aya havia presenciado a luta de Eevee contra Jack e Jody e o fato de que Eevee havia se recuperado do pó do sono com facilidade.

- Bem... – começou ele, procurando as palavras – ele é bem forte, e vive me surpreendendo nas batalhas. Talvez seja por isso... – disse ele, escolhendo não comentar sobre a desconfiança de que Eevee possuía a habilidade de trocar de peles. O professor Noah havia descartado aquela possibilidade, mas o rapaz não conseguia encontrar outra explicação plausível para as recuperações milagrosas de seu amigo.

- Sinto lhe informar que acho pouco provável que esse seja o verdadeiro motivo Dave – disse Koga, finalmente decidindo acreditar no rapaz – Acho pouco provável que a Equipe Rocket se envide de tantos esforços apenas para capturar um Pokémon poderoso. Alguns agentes menores talvez se dedicassem a isso, mas os escalões mais altos sabem que qualquer Pokémon pode ser poderoso, se bem treinado e desenvolvido...

- Agentes menores? Altos escalões? – disse Jake, claramente confuso.

- Ora Jake, claro que sim. A Equipe Rocket, assim como todas as grandes empresas e organizações, possuem escalões de poder. Os pequenos roubos e operações que atormentam a vida cotidiana dos treinadores e das cidades são normalmente causadas por agentes menores em busca de pequenas glórias. Mas existem escalões mais altos da organização, envolvidos em missões e projetos mais perigosos e complicados.

- E você acha que estamos sendo perseguidos por esses escalões mais altos? – disse Dave, apreensivo.

- Com toda certeza rapaz. Aya me contou sobre o ataque que sofreram, e eu soube de toda a confusão de que você e seu Eevee foram obrigados a escapar durante sua viagem. Não tenho duvidas de que você é um dos principais alvos dos mais altos escalões da Equipe Rocket. O que me intriga é porque todo esse interesse no seu pequeno Eevee, e como você continua livre em sua jornada, mesmo sendo um alvo de tanta prioridade – disse Koga, como que se pensando alto.

- Me desculpe, senhor – disse Jake, com um tom um pouco mais alterado – mas como você sabe disso tudo?

- Ora Jake, meu irmão é um líder muito mais informado do que a maioria. Você se surpreenderia com tudo o que ele sabe. Além disso, eu vi quando Casper foi sequestrado. Estava escondida no ginásio e vi quando um agente o levou, inconsciente. Tentei ajudar, mas cheguei tarde de mais... – disse Aya, tristonha.

- Acalme-se Aya, e fique quieta – ordenou Koga, duramente, passando por cima daquelas informações como se ela não tivesse dito nada – Como disse, há muito o que não sei Dave, mas essa não é a primeira vez que lido com a Equipe Rocket. Meu ginásio já serviu de refugio mais de uma vez as pessoas que fugiam deles, e todas as vezes fomos capazes de esconde-los e protege-los, enquanto eles estivessem sob o nosso teto.

- Então você já protegeu outras pessoas que eram perseguidas? – disse Dave, espantado com tudo aquilo que lhe falavam – Quem? Porque?

- Isso não vem ao caso rapaz – desconversou Koga – O objetivo real dessa conversa Dave, era oferecer-lhe o mesmo refugio. Quero lhe oferecer minha casa e minha proteção rapaz, até que possamos descobrir tudo o que está acontecendo.

Dave e Jake se surpreenderam com a oferta do líder do ginásio, mal podendo acreditar no que estavam ouvindo. Quer dizer que Koga, além de líder de ginásio, era capaz de manter a Equipe Rocket afastada de seu ginásio e proteger até mesmo os mais valiosos alvos da organização? Como ele podia fazer isso era um mistério que Dave adoraria descobrir, apenas se pudesse.

- Muito obrigado senhor, de verdade – disse Dave com um sorriso – mas eu não posso aceitar a sua oferta. Sou um treinador Pokémon e preciso seguir viagem. Não posso ficar parado em um lugar só até resolvermos isso. Tenho minhas insígnias a conseguir e pretendo participar da Liga Pokémon...

- Dave, tudo isso são objetivos secundários meu caro rapaz. Não pode dizer que priorizaria esses objetivos menores à segurança do seu Pokémon e de seus amigos. Você está se colocando em um grande risco.

Dave sentiu-se levemente ofendido com as palavras do líder, mas tinha que admitir que ele tinha razão. O problema era que não conhecia o líder bem o suficiente para arriscar desistir de seus sonhos para ficar sob a proteção dele. Além disso, precisava chegar a zona safari o mais rápido possível para reencontrar Mindy._ E por que os meus sonhos tem que ser considerados objetivos secundários?!_

- Desculpe senhor, mas realmente não posso fazer isso – disse Dave, tentando se manter educado – Sou-lhe muito grato por tudo o que fizeram por mim aqui. O senhor foi verdadeiramente bondoso e gentil, mas não pretendo desistir de meus sonhos ainda.

Koga parecia contrariado, encarando o menino com surpresa. Ele pensara que o rapaz iria aceitar sua proteção sem nenhum tipo de protesto, e não esperava ter de convencê-lo de que aquela era a melhor opção.

- Rapaz, você me decepcionou muito. Esperava uma decisão mais madura e responsável de você. Você, seus amigos e seu Pokémon estarão em grande risco fora desse ginásio, e você parece que não se importa com mais nada se não seus próprios objetivos de glória!

Agora Koga havia ido longe de mais, e Dave não pretendia deixar que ele lhe acusasse daquela maneira. Até mesmo Eevee pulou do colo do amigo e encarou duramente o homem mais velho, com um olhar cheio de desaprovação.

- Koga, eu já lhe disse que sou eternamente grato pela sua ajuda, mas não posso deixar que fale dessa maneira comigo. Estou em perigo desde que saí de casa, em Grené, e sempre soube disso. Cheguei até aqui não foi?! Pois pretendo ir muito mais longe. E por isso gostaria de desafiá-lo para uma luta pela insígnia da alma! – disse Dave, levantando-se e encarando o líder de ginásio fundo nos olhos.

- Mesmo que me vença, rapaz, você acabou de provar não é digno da insígnia da alma. Um treinador como você deveria ter vergonha de lutar por insígnias... – disse Koga, se levantando também e assustando até mesmo Aya. Dave, entretanto, havia aprendido naquela semana no ginásio que o líder era muito duro, principalmente consigo mesmo, quando a questão era o cumprimento das regras. Ele não era como Apis, que agiria daquele modo inconsequentemente. Koga era mais calculista e estrito e Dave sabia como convencê-lo a lutar

- Da ultima vez que chequei Koga, um líder era obrigado a aceitar todos os desafios – disse Dave, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Tudo bem rapaz, nós vamos lutar – disse Koga, finalmente – Mas você não vai me vencer, e depois da luta, ficará aqui para treinar até que consiga a vitória.

- Não precisarei de mais tempo – disse Dave, confiante – Você vai ver do que eu sou capaz...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Dave, não lute com meu irmão agora! – pedia Aya, caminhando ao lado do menino em direção a uma das arenas externas do ginásio. Koga havia escolhido lutar ao ar livre, e Dave gostava da ideia. Aya, entretanto, insistia que a luta não era uma boa escolha – Eu nunca vi meu irmão assim, Dave. Ele está irritado e determinado a te manter aqui em segurança...

- Não sei por que ele está determinado, Aya, mas não é a minha segurança que preocupa ele – disparou Dave, fazendo a menina arregalar os olhos.

- Mas é claro que é! – insistiu ela

- Aya, o seu irmão é um grande líder de ginásio e sempre me pareceu inteligente e sábio. Ele não se agiria dessa maneira apenas pela segurança de um menino e um Pokémon que ele não conhece direito. Acredite em mim, ele tem algum outro motivo para me querer preso aqui...

A mulher de cabelos verdes congelou no mesmo lugar, estarrecida com as palavras do menino.

- É uma pena que você pense assim, Dave. Você não conhece meu irmão como eu – disse ela por entre a respiração, desistindo de acompanhar o garoto que seguia com Eevee em seus ombros e Jake do seu outro lado. Ambos estavam prontos para seguir viagem assim que a luta terminasse.

_Qualquer que seja o resultado dela... _penso Dave, focado na única coisa que lhe importava naquele momento, a vitória. Ele e Jake haviam conversado e os dois concordaram que ganhando ou perdendo a luta pela insígnia da alma, eles deveriam abandonar o ginásio e seguir para a zona safari para encontrar Mindy. O mapa mostrava que se eles realmente encontrassem a menina, ainda existiram outros ginásios fora da rota estabelecida por Mindy que poderiam lhe dar as insígnias de que precisava.

Concordaram também que Eevee deveria ser mantido de fora da luta, tendo em vista o recente interesse de Koga no Pokémon de Dave e na quantidade de informações que Koga possuía sobre a Equipe Rocket. Dave sabia que Koga havia se declarado seu amigo e prometido que Dave poderia confiar nele, mas o único conselho que o líder lhe dera que Dave pretendia seguir era o de ter mais cuidado em quem ele depositava sua confiança. A pequena raposa protestou contra a decisão do menino, mas no fim foi convencida a deixar que Dave e os outros Pokemons enfrentassem os desafios que a luta prometia.

Ainda assim, Dave não pretendia deixar que Koga o vencesse. A derrota para Erika e a batalha interrompida entre ele e Rusty ainda lhe doíam na memória, e ele pouco fizera para vencer Jack e Jody, deixando todo o trabalho nas mãos de Eevee. Essa era a batalha que deveria recoloca-lo no caminho das vitórias, um caminho de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído. Recentemente ele havia treinado intensamente com todos os seus Pokemons, exatamente para garantir que os resultados positivos voltassem a acontecer.

Koga já estava postado em sua área de treinador quando Dave chegou ao campo Pokémon. O chão era de terra com tufos de grama, mas Dave não se deixou enganar, sabendo que a terra era apenas superficial. Eles estavam em uma montanha e a rocha era o elemento predominante naquele terreno. O céu, por sua vez, estava azul, com poucas nuvens, e o inicio de tarde estava ensolarado e fresco.

Aya, surpreendentemente, já estava postada no lugar dos juízes pronta para comandar a luta, o que apenas serviu para reforçar a teoria da dupla de garotos de que aquele lugar estava infestado de passagens secretas e atalhos escondidos dos quais eles ainda não sabiam.

- Eu sei que pensa que está preparado rapaz, mas você ainda precisa de mais treinamento para me vencer. Eu posso lhe dar esse tempo e toda a ajuda a minha disposição, mas apenas se resolver ficar por aqui Dave.

- Eu não seria tão apressado para falar essas coisas Koga. Afinal, você nunca me viu lutar – disse Dave, confiante. Ele percebeu que Koga deixou que seu olhar se demorasse em Eevee e pensou ver uma pontada de apreensão no fundo dos olhos do líder – Não se preocupe Koga, o Eevee vai ficar na plateia hoje. Somos só eu e você.

Koga então sorriu, sacando uma de suas Pokebolas e a jogando no ar.

- Pois bem, então vamos começar – disse ele, enquanto seu Golbat era liberado no ar.

Aya, pega de surpresa pelo movimento de seu irmão, se apressou em narrar as regras do combate.

- Esse será um combate de dois contra dois sem substituições valendo a insígnia da alma. Os dois estão prontos?

Dave acenou positivamente com cabeça mantendo os olhos no oponente, completamente focado na luta. Passou as mãos por todas as suas Pokebolas sem hesitar e então parou sobre a última. Gostaria de testar Growlithe em um combate direto, mas ainda lembrava-se das lambidas que recebera quando lhe oferecera uma Pokebola pela primeira vez há poucos dias. Talvez aquela luta não seria a melhor oportunidade para fazer um teste. Sacou então outra e a jogou para o alto.

- Poliwag essa é com você!

- Comecem! – disse Aya, quase simultaneamente com seu irmão, que já ordenava o primeiro ataque.

- Golbat, comece com um ataque de asas!

- Poliwag, evasiva e jato de água!

Golbat mergulhou em velocidade na direção do Pokémon girino enquanto suas asas brilhavam com uma luz prateada, mas Poliwag conseguiu se movimentar rapidamente, saltando para o lado e disparando uma forte rajada de água na direção do oponente. Golbat, entretanto, desviou-se com habilidade, fazendo uma espiral no ar e tomando novamente a direção do Pokémon de Dave, mantendo-se na ofensiva. Poliwag saltou novamente e apenas não foi atingido pelo ataque do morcego evoluído por questão de segundos.

- Golbat, tente acertá-lo com Swift!

Dave sorriu ao ouvir o nome do ataque e sentiu que nem ao menos precisaria ordenar uma estratégia defensiva. Swift era exatamente o mesmo movimento que ele usava com Sandslash quando queria treinar a agilidade e a precisão do jato de água de seu Pokémon. Poliwag começou imediatamente a atingir todas as estrelas brilhantes que Golbat lançava de suas asas com seus jatos de água, surpreendendo Koga por ter reagido sem nem ao menos precisar de comandos.

- Golbat, aumente a velocidade!

- Concentre-se Poliwag!

A batalha entre estrelas e jatos de água ficava mais alucinante à medida que Golbat aumentava a velocidade do ataque lançando até três estrelas por segundo, muito mais rápido do que Sandslash jamais jogara, e Dave percebeu que seu Pokémon começava a ter dificuldades para se defender. Ele estava prestes a ordenar uma mudança de estratégias quando a primeira estrela furou o bloqueio e o atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que ele desse alguns passos para trás. A partir daí, outras duas conseguiram furar seu bloqueio e Dave, mesmo surpreso por ver seu Pokémon resistir bravamente ao ataque sem interromper a estratégia defensiva, sabia que precisava tomar uma atitude.

- Poliwag, tente contra-atacar com uma rajada de bolhas! – disse Dave, torcendo para que seu movimento funcionasse. As bolhas eram mais numerosas e poderiam ser eficientes contra a velocidade das estrelas brilhantes, mas Dave nunca havia tentado isso antes.

Poliwag ainda foi atingido mais três vezes sem se deixar abalar até que lançou uma incrível rajada de bolhas na direção de Golbat. O movimento fora muito bem sucedido, pois não apenas as bolhas estouraram-se contra cada uma das estrelas de Golbat, por serem muito mais numerosas, mas muitas também atingiram diretamente o Pokémon voador, obrigando-o a interromper seu ataque. O Pokémon, entretanto, parecia não ter sofrido muitos danos com os efeitos da técnica de Poliwag.

Koga parecia contrariado, como se não esperasse que fosse encontrar muitas dificuldades na batalha e agora procurasse um jeito de finalizá-la o quanto antes.

- Golbat, vamos agilizar essa luta. Use um Ás de asas!

- O que?! – disse Dave, enquanto observava Golbat voar com velocidade para o alto e executar uma manobra estranha, antes de mergulhar com força e se transformar em um borrão cor de prata. Poliwag foi atingido e jogado para longe antes mesmo que ele conseguisse gritar cuidado.

- Poli! – Gritou o pequeno Pokémon enquanto era projetado no ar e pousava próximo aos pés de seu treinador. Aquele ataque fora tão rápido e potente que Dave nem ao menos viu o momento em que seu Pokémon foi atingido.

- Poliwag, você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz apreensivo, enquanto observava seu Pokémon lutar para voltar a ficar em pé. Com um olho fechado, o pequeno girino tremeu, e por um momento todos pensaram tê-lo visto cair derrotado no chão, mas ele conseguiu se colocar sobre os pés e voltou a encarar Golbat, voando alto pelos céus azuis – Muito bem Poliwag! Você foi sensacional! Vamos vencer essa luta!

- Não ficaria tão confiante se fosse você, Dave – disse Koga, visivelmente decepcionado depois que Poliwag se mostrara mais resistente do que aparentava ser – Golbat, use o guinchar!

Golbat, no ar, começou a emitir um alto som agudo que percorreu as paredes das montanhas a volta fazendo tudo tremer. O eco das paredes rochosas servia apenas para amplificar o volume e o alcance do terrível som, que fez com que até mesmo Aya e Dave caíssem no chão com as mãos nos ouvidos. Poliwag parecia desnorteado na sua área do campo, de olhos fechados tentando inutilmente bloquear o som.

- Muito bem, agora use a bola das sombras! – ordenou Koga, aparentemente o único que não havia sido afetado pelo grito de seu Pokémon.

Ele planejando com maestria seu golpe final e sua expressão era a da mais absoluta confiança, quando seu Pokémon parou de gritar e o som ainda ecoou por alguns segundos extras pelas paredes das montanhas a sua volta. Eram exatamente esses segundos que ele precisava para que Golbat criasse e lançasse a bola de energia negra e roxa de sua boca na direção de seu oponente.

Dave não havia ao menos ouvido enquanto Koga ordenando o ataque, mas reconheceu a técnica que seu Eevee já havia utilizado anteriormente quando a esfera de energia fora lançada na direção de seu Pokémon. Ele sabia que era tarde de mais para que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, mas ainda assim gritou um aviso de cuidado quando a bola estava a menos de um metro do alvo.

Nesse momento, entretanto, algo de diferente aconteceu e uma forte luz branca brilhou por segundos antes de ser envolvida pela energia negra da técnica de Golbat. Ouviu-se um forte som de explosão enquanto uma incrível rajada de vento fez com que a roupa de todos voassem para trás e uma enorme nuvem de poeira se levantasse do local onde Poliwag fora atingido pelo bola das sombras de Golbat.

Dave já estava convencido em chamar seu Pokémon de volta e pensando no próximo round quando voltou a enxergar, ainda com um pouco de dificuldade, o centro do campo de batalha. Não acreditou em seus olhos quando ali, no centro, de pé sobre duas pernas bem desenvolvidas, um Pokémon azul de corpo redondo, dois olhos destacados no topo de sua barriga em espiral, duas pernas e dois braços que terminavam em mãos que em muito se assemelhavam a uma luva de boxe branca tomava o lugar de seu Poliwag. _Ele evoluiu! Ele virou um Poliwhrill! _Pensou Dave, incrédulo.

- Não acredito – deixou escapar Koga, também surpreso pela evolução do Pokémon oponente justamente quando achava que a batalha havia terminado – Ok, Golbat, isso complica um pouco as coisas, mas na verdade muda muito pouco. Nós estávamos vencemos antes e podemos fazer de novo. Volte a usar o ataque de asas!

- Poliwhrill, use a Hipnose!

Golbat mergulhos na direção de Poliwhrill, mas em vez de sair da direção do morcego, o Pokémon estufou a barriga e lançou suas ondas hipnóticas na direção do Pokémon morcego. Koga, entretanto, sorriu e ordenou que Golbat apenas fechasse os olhos. De olhos fechados, o Pokémon do ginásio atingiu diretamente Poliwhrill, lançando-o para trás.

- Dave, o Golbat é um morcego! Eles têm sensores potentes e não precisam usar os olhos para enxergar! – gritou Jake da arquibancada, enquanto Dave ralhava consigo mesmo por não ter se lembrado disso antes. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por toda a resistência de seu Pokémon enquanto ele observava Poliwhrill se colocando novamente de pé. Golbat, entretanto, já mergulhava novamente e Dave percebeu que não teria tempo de se desviar. Teve então uma ideia que julgou arriscada, mas que poderia lhe render a vitória.

- Rápido, atinja-o com um jato de água!

Enquanto Golbat se aproximava com as asas em riste, brilhando prateadas, o Pokémon de água lançou uma forte rajada que o atingiu pouco antes dele executar novamente seu ataque. Dessa vez foi Golbat que foi lançado longe, mas Dave já havia comandado o ataque seguinte, surpreendendo Koga e todos ali presentes.

- Poliwhrill, faça a dança da chuva!

- O que?! – disse Koga, sem entender, enquanto observara os olhos redondos do Pokémon adversário brilharem com a cor azul e o via girar sobre si mesmo lentamente, com os braços abertos. Imediatamente duas nuvens cinza formaram-se baixas, cobrindo pouco mais do que a área do campo de batalha, e em seguida uma leve chuva começou a cair – O que você espera conseguir com isso Dave?

- Apenas observe – disse o rapaz, concentrado no que viria a seguir – Agora use o granizo!

Koga congelou quando percebeu a armadilha que o menino havia criado. O ataque de gelo seria altamente efetivo contra seu Golbat e a chuva, além de fortalecer Poliwhrill, apenas fazia com que executar o ataque fosse mais fácil. Koga lembrava-se de que uma vez viu aquele mesmo movimento ser ensinado daquela exata maneira. Um Pokémon aquático fazia chover para que o outro se concentrasse em transformar a água da chuva em gelo. Se Poliwhrill ainda não havia dominado totalmente a técnica do granizo, isso não seria um problema na chuva.

Agora era todo o corpo de Poliwhrill que brilhava com a cor azul enquanto ele foi suspenso no ar e sumiu momentaneamente por entre as nuvens bem baixas. Subitamente a água que caia do céu congelou, e pedaços afiados de gelo, brilhantes em prateado, foram lançados cheios de velocidade do céu em direção ao Pokémon morcego.

- Golbat, vá atrás dele no céu! – ordenou Koga, que tinha perdido o Pokémon de Dave de vista.

Golbat conseguiu desviar-se dos primeiros enquanto voava com velocidade em direção às nuvens de chuva, fazendo com que Dave mordesse o lábio inferior com a apreensão, mas a rajada de gelo se intensificou e depois de ser atingido pela primeira vez, Golbat perdeu o controle do voo e passou a ser um alvo fácil. O ataque surtiu o efeito esperado e o morcego foi atingido dezenas de vezes enquanto voava sem direção, até que mergulhou uma ultima vez em direção ao chão, já desacordado.

Koga recolheu-o antes que ele atingisse a terra molhada enquanto Poliwhrill interrompeu seu ataque e voltou a descer dos céus, caindo sobre as suas novas pernas no chão. Koga parecia visivelmente abalado com a derrota inesperada de seu Pokémon enquanto Dave parecia extasiado não apenas com a vitória, mas com seu novo Pokémon e com o sucesso da estratégia que criara. Poliwag ainda havia demonstrado alguma insegurança da ultima vez que tentara aquele movimento em treinamento, mas a evolução parecia ter-lhe ajudado.

Koga, por sua vez, tinha de admitir que não esperava uma demonstração de habilidade daquele nível vinda do rapaz, mas ele não pretendia perder aquela luta. Sacou então uma segunda Pokebola e pareceu pensar um segundo a mais sobre a escolha, antes de finalmente liberar seu novo Pokémon.

- Muk vamos acabar com isso!

Assim que a Pokebola liberou o próximo adversário de Dave, o menino se surpreendeu ao ver a imensa massa de lodo que formava o Pokémon. Ele já tinha visto fotos e lido, mesmo que pouco, sobre aquela espécie, mas nunca havia visto um ao vivo. Tinha a impressão de que aquele Muk era ainda maior do que normal, ocupando uma área de quase dois metros quadrados de pura gosma roxa que parecia escorrer pelo seu corpo constantemente. Apesar disso, conseguia distinguir perfeitamente a boca enorme do Pokémon, assim como dois olhos pequenos e dois braços.

_Ele é grande, e em se tratando do Koga, tenho certeza que é muito perigoso, mas os Muks são lentos de mais para se mover _pensou Dave, concentrado. _Talvez eu consiga explorar isso._ Os segundos que ele levou raciocinando, Koga levou ordenando o primeiro ataque.

- Muk, use a rajada de lodo!

O grande Pokémon venenoso soltou uma grande exclamação, e, com a boca aberta, cuspiu uma forte rajada de uma substancia marrom enegrecida, com um cheiro praticamente insuportável na direção de seu adversário, mas Poliwhril saltou para o lado e toda a sujeira foi cair do lado de fora do campo, há poucos metros de onde Dave estava.

- Poliwhril, use a rajada de bolhas!

- Muk, contra-ataque com as bombas de lodo!

Poliwhril se postou e rapidamente disparou a forte rajada de bolhas destrutivas de sua barriga em direção ao oponente, mas Muk manteve a boca aberta, seus olhos começaram a brilhar, e ele lançou uma incrível sequencia de pequenas bolas da substância enegrecida que vinha soltando antes. Mesmo com o numero de bolhas, o Pokémon de Koga foi capaz de estourar todas com suas bombas de lodo e prosseguiu com o ataque contra Poliwhril. Dave, então, resolveu tentar algo novo com seu novo Pokémon.

- Poliwhril, use seus socos para se defender.

O Pokémon aquático posicionou suas pernas e começou a gingar desferindo socos com as duas mãos todas as vezes que uma das bombas de lodo chegava perto, destruindo-a antes que o atingisse. Dave observou com orgulho as habilidades do novo membro de seu time enquanto ele se protegia com bastante eficiência do ataque do líder de ginásio. Koga, entretanto, parecia inabalado pela falta de sucesso de seu ataque.

- Muk, prepare uma onda de lodo!

Dave preparou-se para o ataque seguinte de seu oponente, mas para a sua surpresa, ele não parou de lançar suas bombas de lodo enquanto seu corpo começava a brilhar com um contorno lilás. Poliwhril se viu obrigado a manter-se em posição para continuar se defendendo das bombas enquanto seu adversário preparava o próximo movimento.

Em seguida, o corpo de Muk foi envolto por uma incrível bola roxa e, no segundo seguinte, uma imensa onde de lodo foi lançada da bolha na direção de Poliwhril. Dave tentou ordenar um salto evasivo, mas a onda tinha quase um metro de largura e atingiu o Pokémon do menino no ar, derrubando-o no chão e encharcando-o com a substancia suja, fedorenta e venenosa.

- Dave, a pele de seu Poliwhril não é grossa, meu rapaz, principalmente na área da barriga. Como um bom treinador, acredito que saiba disso – disse Koga, com um sorriso no rosto – Assim como eu acredito que saiba que o lodo dos Muks é venenoso e quando eles são bem treinados, é ainda mais perigoso. Essa luta esta com os momentos contados rapaz, e seu Pokémon cairá em breve. Porque não reconhece isso e o chama da volta?

Dave mordeu os lábios e encarou Poliwhril, que ainda estava estendido no chão. Ele tentara se levantar, mas escorregara em todo o lodo a sua volta e voltara a cair, espalhando mais gosma roxa pelo campo. Seu corpo inteiro era uma mistura e azul e branco com o roxo da gosma, e por mais que ele tentasse limpar com as mãos, apenas conseguia sujar-se mais. Apesar disso, conseguiu novamente colocar-se de pé e voltou a encarar desafiadoramente o adversário, passando confiança ao seu treinador.

- Vamos acabar com você antes que o veneno faça efeito – disse Dave – Poliwhril, lave esse monte de gosma nojenta daqui! Use o jato de agua no Muk!

O Pokémon de Dave lançou um poderoso jato de água, mas dessa vez foi o Pokémon de Koga que nem ao menos precisou de ordens para reagir, lançando por sua vez a rajada de lodo, que explodiu contra a água no meio do campo, desfazendo o ataque de Poliwag. Dave mordeu mais uma vez o lábio, tentando estudar o que fazer em seguida, enquanto água e lodo lutavam no meio do campo. _Ele parece se proteger bem de ataques à distância e até agora lutou sem nem ao menos sair do lugar, apenas virando o corpo para onde Poliwhril estava. Talvez eu possa..._

O pensamento de Dave foi interrompido quando seu Poliwhril fraquejou e caiu sobre um dos joelhos, aparentemente sozinho. Seu ataque foi interrompido e para horror de Dave ele foi mais uma vez atingido por Muk, agora com a rajada de lodo. Além do impacto que o lançou para trás, derrubando-o novamente na arena suja, Poliwhril mais uma vez sofreu um ataque direto do lodo envenenado.

- Vamos Dave, você é mais esperto do que isso – disse Koga, agora quase rindo – você sabe que seu Pokémon falhou graças ao meu veneno. Ele foi atingido e não vai durar muito mais tempo...

- Então temos que acabar com isso rápido – disse Dave – Poliwhril, ataque com um soco duplo!

O Pokémon recém-evoluído de Dave lutou para ficar de pé e se lançou em uma rápida corrida em direção ao seu grande oponente, parado no mesmo lugar desde que saíra da Pokebola. Koga abriu ainda mais o sorriso, observando enquanto Poliwhril quase escorregava no lodo e se aproximava com a guarda aberta, pronto para desferir o que seria um poderoso soco. Ele tomou um segundo para escolher entre as tantas opções de defesa que tinha, até que finalmente se decidiu.

- Muk, escudo ácido e choque venenoso! – ordenou, e imediatamente o Pokémon brilhou com uma áurea roxa. Para a surpresa de Dave, assim que Poliwhril se aproximou o suficiente para atingi-lo com um soco, seu corpo virou liquido e Muk caiu pela arena, espalhando-se ainda mais. O golpe do Pokémon de Dave atravessou o corpo liquido de Muk e dessa vez Poliwhril realmente escorregou no corpo do adversário, fazendo Dave duvidar se o escorregão fora natural ou causado pelo Muk derretido. Em seguida, o liquido voltou a se reagrupar e formar novamente o corpo do Pokémon de sujeira, que, com o seu oponente caído a poucos centímetros dele, descarregou uma forte corrente de energia no corpo do Pokémon aquático, suspendendo-o momentaneamente no ar antes de deixá-lo cair novamente, exclamando de dor.

- Poliwhril! – gritou Dave, surpreendido com o movimento do adversário – Não!

- Prepare-se para encobri-lo Muk! – disse Koga, com o olhar fixo em Dave.

Dave percebeu quando Muk se postou ao lado de seu oponente e se preparou para encobri-lo. Ele sabia que assim que o adversário desferisse o golpe seu Pokémon não aguentaria mais a luta, mas Poliwhril se mostrou valente e lutou para se colocar de pé.

- Dave, não continue com isso. Ele está claramente envenenado e foi atingido diretamente por diversas vezes, inclusive enquanto Poliwag. Se Muk encobri-lo, você não poderá chama-lo de volta. Essa é a sua ultima chance – disse Koga, enquanto Poliwhril conseguia, com um visível esforço para superar a dor, se colocar sob um joelho. Seus braços e pernas tremiam, mas ele ainda não havia desistido da luta. Dave, entretanto, já fora colocado naquela situação diversas vezes antes, e sabia qual seria o certo a fazer. Uma grande parte dele ainda queria gritar um movimento evasivo, mas sabia que o estado de seu Pokémon era preocupante, e ele tinha mais chances de falhar do que de conseguir escapar de Muk. Sacando então sua Pokebola, Dave tomou sua decisão.

- Volte Poliwhril – disse, estendendo a esfera vermelha e branca e recolhendo seu Pokémon com um raio vermelho – Você foi muito bem, de verdade – disse ele, enquanto já pensava em que Pokémon escolher em seguida. Pensou em queimar o corpo de Muk com Growlithe, mas tinha uma desconfiança de que o lodo não era inflamável. Oddish era uma opção questionável contra o grande Muk e seu escudo ácido, e Dave não queria ver Pidgeotto mergulhando com suas garras, asas e bico na pele gosmenta e altamente venenosa no Pokémon de Koga. Percebeu, porém, que a opção que lhe restava, talvez, fosse a melhor de todas.

- Sandslash, vamos ganhar essa insígnia! – disse Dave, liberando seu Pokémon terrestre.

O Pokémon de terra saiu da Pokebola e se postou desafiadoramente no campo de batalha, com as garras afiadas a frente e as duras escamas das costas eriçadas, preparado para a luta. Para Dave, lutar com Sandslash podia não se tão seguro quanto ter Eevee na arena, mas era até mesmo um pouco mais confortável. Sabia que podia contar com a sua dedicação total, assim como a sua grande resistência e pericia, e sabia que o Pokémon conseguia entender e obedecer ao seu treinador pontualmente, com sincronia. Com Sandslash em campo, Dave sentia que a batalha dependia única e exclusivamente dele, e que se o treinador se portasse bem, o Pokémon iria ter um desempenho ainda melhor.

- Muk, volte a atacar com a bomba de lodo!

- Sandslash, use o Swift!

O Pokémon de Koga voltou a abrir a boca e cuspir com incrível força as bombas de lodo na direção do Pokémon de Dave, que respondeu com suas estrelas de energia amarela. Ambos os Pokemons estavam bem treinados e conseguiram se bloquear com habilidade, mas apesar da força indiscutível de Muk, Sandslash era definitivamente mais hábil e conseguia atingi-lo com algumas de suas estrelas. Percebendo a desvantagem de seu Pokémon naquele tipo de briga, Koga mudou suavemente se estratégia.

- Muk mude o ataque para a rajada de lodo!

Dave sabia que a rajada engoliria as estrelas do Pokémon terrestre, mas tinha outra ideia em mente.

- Sandslash, giro rápido no lugar!

O Pokémon de Dave rapidamente se fechou em seu próprio corpo, protegendo-se com suas duras escamas e começou a girar parado no mesmo lugar com grande velocidade. A rajada de lodo o atingiu com força, mas espalhou-se pelo restante do campo inteiro, que mesmo antes já estava completamente sujo. O cheiro do lodo e da sujeira deveria dificultar a luta para Pokemons e treinadores desafiantes, mas Dave e Sandslash estavam focados de mais em cada detalhe da luta para se deixar distrair pelo aroma desagradável. Eevee e Jake, por outro lado, na arquibancada, pareciam prestes a vomitar.

Quando Muk terminou seu ataque, Sandslash diminuiu a velocidade do giro, pulando no ar e voltando a cair de pé, tremendo suas escamas com o objetivo de fazer as ultimas gotas da substancia pegajosa soltarem de sua dura pele. Dave tinha certeza que seu Pokémon não havia sentido o menor efeito do ataque, e estava confiante de que ele não correra o risco de ser envenenado por baixo de suas duras escamas. Girara tão rápido que havia aberto um pequeno buraco no chão onde estivera antes.

- Muito bem, Sandslash! – congratulou Dave, mas Koga não estava com humor para perder tempo na luta.

- Muk, vamos ver se ele consegue se livrar da onda de lodo!

Mais uma vez o Pokémon de Koga se cobriu de uma aura roxa e seu corpo foi envolto por uma bolha de sujeira, até que uma grande onda de lodo roxo foi lançada na direção de seu oponente.

- Rápido, mergulhe! – disse Dave, fazendo com que Koga arregalasse os olhos.

Por um momento o reflexo do líder foi imaginar o Pokémon terrestre mergulhando de cabeça contra a onda de lodo criada por seu Pokémon, mas, ao contrário do líder de ginásio, Sandslash compreendera seu treinador perfeitamente e mergulhara no chão, usando o cavar para se esquivar do ataque de Muk. Boa parte da gosma caiu pelo buraco deixado no chão pelo Pokémon, mas Koga sabia que aquilo era gosma e não água, e que não inundaria o buraco como se ele fosse um ralo. Sandslash estaria a salvo em baixo da terra, e ele teria problemas até que o adversário voltasse à superfície.

Dave parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo, e teve de se lembrar de que a luta ainda não havia terminado. Ele conseguira se defender com sucesso do primeiro ímpeto ofensivo de Koga e ainda conseguira atingi-lo superficialmente com Swift. Agora ele mudara o panorama da partida, tendo a oportunidade de partir para a ofensiva por conta própria, sem tem que se defender constantemente como o líder o vinha obrigando a fazer. Tomou um segundo, e então gritou seu próximo comando para o ar.

- Sandslash, corte essa gosma em pedaços!

Koga sorriu e automaticamente comandou que Muk se defendesse com o escudo ácido segundos antes de Sandslash surgir por trás de Muk com as garras em riste numa tentativa de cortar suas costas. Quando passou sua garra, porém, o corpo de seu adversário tornou-se liquido, escorrendo por entre seus grandes dedos e se espalhando pelo chão.

Dave, entretanto, já esperava o movimento de Koga e Muk e continuou na ofensiva, sem deixar espaço para que seus adversários contra atacassem.

- Sandslash, use o ataque de areia – disse ele, torcendo para que seu plano tivesse êxito.

Seu Pokémon caiu no chão com força e enfiou suas garras na terra, movendo-se com incrível velocidade e lançando uma grande quantidade de areia em cima do corpo dissolvido de Muk, que aos poucos voltava a tomar forma automaticamente. Koga foi incapaz de esconder sua surpresa, pego desprevenido pela armadilha do menino. Para o lodo de que o corpo de seu Pokémon era composto, poucas coisas poderiam ser tão incomodas e perturbadoras do que a areia.

Quando voltou ao normal, o corpo do Pokémon do líder de ginásio se contorcia em uma agonia constante, com grandes quantidades de areia grudadas, inclusive internamente em seu corpo. Muk usava seus braços para tentar se coçar, e tentou se derreter novamente, sem sucesso. Dave sorriu e percebeu que agora tinha a clara vantagem. Se conduzisse bem a batalha, não teria problemas para vencer.

- Muk, preciso que você supere esse problema! Tente esquecer a areia e se concentrar na luta – ordenou Koga, tentando acalmar seu Pokémon. O grande Pokémon pareceu para de se contorcer e focar em Sandslash, mas Dave sabia que ele estava longe de esquecer-se de toda a areia presa em seu corpo.

- Sandslash, rolo compressor! – ordenou Dave, enquanto via seu Pokémon se enrolar novamente em seu corpo e girar em grande velocidade na direção do oponente.

Koga ordenou que Muk tentasse usar a rajada de lodo para frear o ataque, mas seja pelo ímpeto de Sandslash ou pelo incomodo em seu corpo, o Pokémon não conseguiu ser forte o suficiente para pará-lo e Sandslash cortou por entre a rajada. No ultimo segundo, Muk voltou a dissolver-se, fazendo com que o Pokémon de Dave passasse por entre seu corpo liquido sem causar muitos danos. Dave, entretanto, parecia esperar novamente o movimento, e voltou a atacar.

- Muito bem! Agora tumba de areia!

- O que?! – exclamou Koga, visivelmente despreparado.

Sandslash continuou enrolado em seu corpo e fez um circulo em volta de todo o corpo de Muk, que ainda voltava ao normal. Suas escamas, porém, liberavam jatos de areia e a sua velocidade crescia exponencialmente, até que um grande furacão de areia foi criado no circulo descrito por Sandslash, enquanto Muk ficava preso lá dentro com uma forte tempestade de areia.

A areia bloqueou qualquer possibilidade de ver Muk no centro do circulo, mas seus gritos de agonia podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora, fazendo com que até mesmo Dave sentisse pena. Não era apenas a vantagem de tipo que o incomodava, mas a própria composição de seu corpo lhe trazia uma grande desvantagem contra qualquer ataque que envolvesse areia. Como se uma gosma de criança caída em uma caixa de areia, o seu corpo retia e absorvia as pequenas partículas de terra, fazendo com que fosse quase impossível remove-las. Atingido ainda quando seu corpo se reconstituía depois do escudo ácido, Dave imaginava que fosse ser necessário um grande procedimento para curar Muk depois dessa batalha.

O menino estava esperando que Koga fosse chamar seu Pokémon de volta, declarando-o vencedor. Podia ver no rosto do líder que ele queria fazê-lo, mas algo o impedia. Seus dentes cerrados e sua expressão preocupada eram claras e podia-se ver o seu sofrimento pela agonia de seu Pokémon, mas ele tentou um ultimo golpe desesperado para se salvar sem ser derrotado.

- Muk, atinja-o com a rajada de lodo!

Surpreso, Dave sentiu seu coração pesar com compaixão pelo adversário, mas não viu outra opção que não ordenar que Sandslash aumentasse a velocidade. O Pokémon terrestre girou tão rápido que Dave chegou a perde-lo de vista enquanto as bombas desesperadas de Muk eram lançadas para fora do circulo, todas sem atingir o alvo. Dave foi obrigado a desviar de uma delas ele mesmo, e pensou ter visto outra explodir contra a parede do circulo, presumidamente em Sandslash, mas as escamas de seu Pokémon deveriam tê-lo protegido, pois a sua velocidade continuou aumentando. A tempestade de areia, por sua vez, aumentava de força proporcionalmente à velocidade de Sandslash e o mesmo acontecia com o volume dos gritos de Muk.

Finalmente, o Pokémon pareceu desistir de lançar as bombas, ou então foi impossibilitado e elas pararam de sair do furacão mesmo contra as ordens de Koga, enquanto Dave observava a decepção e um terrível sentimento de culpa percorrer o rosto do líder rapidamente, antes de serem velados. Ele sacou sua Pokebola, estendeu-a e sem uma palavra recolheu seu Muk, lançando seu raio para o centro do furacão de areia de Sandslash.

Até mesmo Aya parecia em choque com a derrota de seu irmão, olhando para ele como que se esperando sua próxima ordem ou conselho, mas o líder recompôs sua expressão serena e calma e voltou a encarar Dave, sem sorrir. Não esperou que Aya o declarasse vencedor oficialmente, até mesmo por que a mulher parecia incapaz de falar, e se encaminhou para Dave, passando por Sandslash, que acabara de interromper seu giro. Parou exatamente à frente do menino.

- Você lutou bem, me venceu, e sou obrigado a lhe dar a insígnia da alma Dave – disse ele, pegando a mão de Dave e colocando uma insígnia rosa, brilhante, muito semelhante a um coração na palma da mão do menino – mas isso não quer dizer que você a mereça...

Dave não sabia o que dizer e apenas devolveu-lhe um olhar inexpressivo. Koga tinha parecido extremamente irritado e focado em vencer a luta e prender Dave e Eevee no ginásio, mas agora voltar a sua serenidade de costume, com a adição de um toque de extrema gravidade, decepção e algo parecido com preocupação no olhar.

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Dave, depois olhou para Eevee e então fechou os olhos, como que se sentido culpado.

- Você tem certeza que não ficará aqui Dave? Faço agora um pedido sincero, de alguém profundamente preocupado com a sua segurança e a de seu Pokémon – disse ele, botando uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz e voltado a encará-lo com força – Prometo Dave, por minha honra, que nós vamos ajudar a te proteger e a descobrir tudo o que faz do seu amigo um Pokémon tão especial...

Dave se viu despreparado para a onda de preocupação e aparente sinceridade do líder de ginásio, e procurou ajuda em Eevee, olhando para seu Pokémon, mas Koga continuava a fitá-lo de perto, sem desviar o olhar. Dave viu seu Pokémon fazer um sinal negativo com a cabeça e viu Jake ao seu lado, mal conseguindo esconder a animação de partir para o reencontro de Mindy, e soube que se pudesse escolher, talvez aceitasse a oferta de Koga, mas, na verdade, não tinha uma escolha.

- Desculpe Koga, mas eu preciso seguir viagem.

Sentiu a mão do líder de ginásio se apertar contra seu ombro como se com raiva antes dele deixar a cabeça cair e o soltar.

- Tudo bem, Dave – disse ele, se afastando de costas e se encaminhando de volta para dentro do ginásio – Eu fico triste por ter de reconhecer que essa escolha é sua.

- Mas... Espere! – disse Aya para o irmão, claramente sem saber como reagir, olhando repetidamente de Koga para Dave, e de volta para Koga.

- Não há mais nada que possamos fazer Aya. Deixe-os ir. Entre agora – disse Koga, e desapareceu por entre uma das portas do prédio principal.

Dave, aliviado, mas profundamente perturbado pelo estranho momento que acabar de viver, agachou-se e acariciou seu Sandslash, congratulando-o pela partida excepcional que acabara de vencer e mostrando-lhe a insígnia em sua mão, incapaz de afastar de sua mente a expressão de decepção e culpa de Koga enquanto o encarava. Logo Eevee se juntou aos outros dois, seguidos de Jake, enquanto Aya seguia o seu irmão com pressa, roubando alguns últimos olhares preocupados para o grupo que partia.

Dave olhou para o ginásio uma ultima vez, tentando absorver um pouco mais da calma e da tranquilidade que pareciam reinar naquele lugar e então se levantou, recolhendo seu Sandslash e se encaminhando para a saída. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se triste por ter que deixar aquele lugar.

-Vamos – disse ele, para Eevee e Jake, respirando fundo e fitando o início da estrada a sua frente – Vamos atrás da Mindy.


	13. Capítulo 13: Reencontros

**Capítulo 13 – Reencontros**

Dave e Jake chegaram ao ultimo Centro Pokémon antes da Zona Safari pouco antes da hora do almoço, no dia seguinte à luta contra Koga e a antecipada despedida ao ginásio de Fuschia. A jornada normalmente teria sido mais longa, mas os meninos haviam não apenas apressado o passo, mas aumentado o tempo de viagem, fazendo refeições simples enquanto andavam e mantendo a caminhada noite a dentro, com a ajuda de Vulpix e Growlithe. Dave inicialmente havia escolhido um caminho mais longo por dentro da floresta, longe da estrada principal, mas Jake tivera muito pouco trabalho para convencê-lo a tomar a estrada, um caminho mais direto até o seu destino final. O menino mais novo estava confiante de que não seria incomodados pela Equipe Rocket na viagem e Dave, com pressa, acabou por ceder sem muita resistência.

Tinha tido apenas cinco horas de descanso durante a madrugada, quando serviram uma refeição mais própria para seus Pokemons e dormiram esperando o sol nascer. Nos primeiros raios do dia, levantaram-se e seguiram viagem, comendo apenas frutas para o café. Depois de uma semana de descanso no ginásio, ambos estavam surpresos por conseguir imprimir um ritmo tão elevado para a viagem sem reclamar da fome ou do cansaço, mas tinham uma motivação diferente da usual. Mindy estaria no final dessa pequena jornada, e ambos mal podiam esperar por rever a menina.

Dave e Jake, entretanto, pareciam ter uma atitude bastante diferente perante a expectativa do encontro. O menino mais novo seguia sempre à frente, feliz e animado, falando sobre qualquer assunto e divagando sobre as possíveis aventuras da amiga enquanto Dave seguia mais concentrado, preocupado e decidido a encontrá-la. No fundo compartilhava a alegria do amigo mais novo, mas muitas outras perguntas que ele se fizera durante meses voltavam a lhe perturbar a mente, acompanhadas de muitas outras mais novas, provocadas pela matéria da revista _trainerdex_ encontrada no ginásio. _Porque ela não dava noticias? Porque ela não sem importou em me avisar como ela estava? Ela andou falando com o laboratório, mas não falou comigo! E como ela pode ter me abandonado para buscar o pai, e ter desistido logo depois, para caçar um Pokémon de que não se tem noticia há anos? Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido..._

Eles entraram pela porta principal do pequeno centro Pokémon de estrada e se surpreenderam com a grande quantidade de treinadores ali. Tinham visto dois meninos saindo porta a fora enquanto ainda estavam longe, mas pelo menos uma dúzia de treinadores e treinadoras estavam circulando o pequeno salão de entrada do prédio enquanto duas Chanceys corriam de um lado para o outro, tentando atender a todos. Todos eles pareciam agitados, alguns cabisbaixos e outros até mesmo pareciam estar com raiva.

Dave e Jake avistaram a enfermeira Joy responsável atendendo quatro agitados treinadores ao mesmo tempo ao lado de um cartaz que eles não conseguiam identificar, e se dirigiram a mulher que claramente tentava acalmar os ânimos de todos.

- Fiquem calmos, todos vocês. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, me desculpem. O guardião tem uma autorização da Liga Pokémon e da Polícia de Kanto.

- Mas enfermeira, eu demorei meses para chegar aqui! Como eles podem fazer isso? Você deve saber o porquê disso tudo... - disse uma treinadora mais a direita da enfermeira, de pele clara e cabelos loiros.

- Me desculpe Samantha, mas eu já disse que não sei o que houve. Só sei dizer que a Zona Safari foi fechada por seu guardião, que fez um pedido para a Liga Pokémon e foi prontamente atendido. A polícia de Kanto esta patrulhando a fronteira da zona e ninguém pode passar – disse a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa.

O sorriso no rosto de Jake desapareceu imediatamente enquanto Dave arregalou os olhos. Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, porém, um menino menor do que ele, que também falava com a enfermeira, disparou:

- Aposto que é por causa do Dratini! Aquela menina disse que iria pegá-lo e eles não querem deixar!

- Cody, já lhe disse que não acredito que exista um Dratini na Zona Safari e ninguém nunca o encontrou durante todo o tempo que a zona ficou aberta – disse a enfermeira, mas ao contrário de Jake, Dave deu dois passos atrás, tendo ouvido o suficiente.

Eevee, em seu ombro, estudava a reação do treinador, mas a cabeça do garoto trabalhava rápido de mais para prestar atenção no pequeno Pokémon. Jake tentava fazer mais perguntas a requisitada enfermeira, que parecia estar falando a verdade quando dizia não saber detalhes do assunto, mas Dave decidiu fazer algo que deveria ter feito antes mesmo de deixar o ginásio de Koga. Girou sobre seus pés e avistou a sala de telefones do centro Pokémon. Escolheu o telefone mais isolado possível, e rezou para que ninguém sentasse ao seu lado. Botou o fone de ouvido e ligou o microfone, visando um pouco de privacidade para sua conversa, e discou o número do laboratório de Cardo.

O telefone chamou duas vezes antes que o Professor respondesse, sentado em sua mesa usual. Ele já havia, claramente, superado o trauma e o sofrimento do sequestro da Equipe Rocket, tendo ganho parte de sue peso novamente e deixado as marcas de cansaço e desgaste para trás. A única coisa que marcava sua pele agora era a idade e o sorriso que ele deu quando reconheceu o menino que ligava.

- Dave, meu bom rapaz! Como você está! Vejo que não está mais em Fuschia não é?

- Sim professor, não estou mais com Koga. Deixamos o ginásio ontem e estamos próximos à zona safári – disse ele, indo diretamente ao assunto. O entendimento recaiu sobre o inteligente especialista, que tentou esconder um pequeno sorriso.

- Viajaram rápido, Dave, sem dúvidas. Está com pressa? – perguntou o Professor, ironicamente.

- Professor, você sabe muito bem porque estou vindo com pressa para a Zona Safari. Mas eu estou com um sério problema. A zona está fechada...

O professor sorriu mais uma vez e não pareceu surpreso com a notícia do fechamento da zona safári. Dave, por algum motivo, não se deixou surpreender com a reação tranquila do Professor. De algum modo ele sabia que o professor provavelmente saberia mais do que estava publicado na revista.

- Não se preocupe rapaz, a Mindy está bem. E ela estava na zona safári antes mesmo do seu fechamento. Ela e Rusty estão lá dentro...

Dessa vez Dave arregalou os olhos tentando absorver o que ouvia. _Como que ela está lá dentro se está tudo fechado? Será que eles não evacuaram a área?_

- Ela está escondida lá dentro Dave, em uma área especifica que eu indiquei pessoalmente.

- Então isso tudo é ideia sua? – perguntou Dave, sinceramente surpreso.

- Nem tudo... A verdade Dave, é que não cabe a mim lhe contar tudo o que está acontecendo, me desculpe. Mas posso te dar algumas informações para que você não fique completamente perdido – disse o professor, antes que o menino pudesse protestar – Susan encontrou Mindy há algum tempo atrás e conseguiu convencer Mindy a abandonar a busca pela Equipe Rocket. Minha filha então começou a viagem de volta para o laboratório, mas antes que pudesse chegar aqui eu recebi uma ligação da minha neta. A ideia de ir atrás do Dratini foi dela, Dave, assim como a tornar tudo isso algo público. Eu apenas dei algumas dicas e ajudei com alguns contatos. Como o detetive Henry, por exemplo.

- Henry?! O que ele tem a ver com tudo isso? – perguntou Dave, realmente perdido.

- Tudo Dave! A Mindy nunca poderia estar lá dentro se alguém na polícia não houvesse permitido...

-Mas... – começou Dave, sem saber exatamente como terminar a frase. Nada estava fazendo sentido. Mindy estava dentro da zona safári em busca de um Pokémon lendário e a polícia havia fechado a zona safári, permitindo que apenas ela ficasse lá dentro.

- A Mindy e o Rusty, é claro – completou o professor, trazendo Dave de volta para realidade. O menino mordeu os lábios e desistiu de tentar entender, concentrando-se apenas no próximo passo.

- Professor, eu quero encontrá-los. Eu e o Jake, é claro... – disse Dave, decidido.

- Eu imagino que queira Dave, mas não acredito que seja possível. Acho que você terá que seguir viagem, rapaz – disse o professor, tentando acabar com as esperanças do menino. Dave, entretanto, não estava disposto a discutir a questão.

- Você não está entendendo Professor – disse sério, encarando o professor com tal intensidade que o especialista de Cardo chegou a se assustar – Eu vou atrás dela, quer você ajude ou não. Se a polícia tentar me parar, eu vou lutar contra eles. Se você não quer ver a mim correndo o risco de ser preso pela polícia de Kanto ou então não ache uma boa ideia que eu fique aqui parado esperando até que a zona reabra, você vai me ajudar!

- Dave, você não... – começou o professor, mas o menino o interrompeu.

- Eu vou ficar aqui, professor, até amanhã de manhã. Se até lá você não conseguir nada, partirei para encontrá-la – disparou o menino, e então desligou o telefone antes que o professor pudesse responder. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para trás. Jake se aproximava e ele levantou, voltando a se encaminhar na direção da enfermeira, que parecia ter conseguido se liberar da confusão de treinadores.

- Dave, o que houve? Você descobriu alguma coisa? – perguntou Jake, apreensivo – A enfermeira não sabe de muita coisa.

- Eu sei – respondeu ele, surpreendendo o menino – Vamos passar a noite aqui e amanhã continuamos.

-Mas... – começou Jake, sendo interrompido por um gesto da mão do menino, pedindo silencio, enquanto olhava a volta.

- Te explico tudo assim que tivermos um quarto só nosso – disse ele, e prosseguiu para falar com a enfermeira Joy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Já era noite quando o centro Pokémon finalmente se acalmou. Muitos treinadores chegavam ali e seguiam viagem imediatamente, desapontados e irritados com o fechamento da Zona Safari. Aquela era uma parada muito popular entre todos os viajantes, que planejavam a sua rota para que em um momento ou outro chegasse àquele local dedicado única e exclusivamente à preservação dos Pokemons em seu habitat natural e à caça controlada destes.

A própria enfermeira Joy parecia perdida frente às novidades e o grande e inesperado movimento, e parecia saber tanto quanto qualquer outro treinador qualquer. Alguns poucos treinadores continuavam a chegar, mesmo à noite, e a grande maioria dos quartos fora ocupado, mas Dave e Jake haviam conseguido reservar o seu, de modo que o menino mais velho havia explicado para o amigo tudo o que o professor lhe dissera em particular. Discutiram durante horas durante a tarde sobre possíveis explicações sobre o que estaria acontecendo, mas não conseguiram chegar a uma conclusão definitiva. Aquela confusão toda não fazia o menor sentido.

Eram quase oito da noite e os meninos haviam acabado de voltar do movimentado refeitório, onde jantaram com a companhia de mais de vinte treinadores, quando o telefone de seu quarto voltou a tocar. Dave correu para atender e reconheceu a voz da cansada enfermeira do outro lado da linha.

- Dave, tenho uma ligação para você. Gostaria de atendê-la somente com voz ou devo transferi-la para a sala de videofone?

- Pode passar apenas a voz, por favor, enfermeira. Muito obrigado.

A mulher nem ao menos lhe respondeu, apertando um botão e transferindo a ligação diretamente para o quarto do rapaz. Ele não precisava ver o professor Noah para saber que era ele, e tinha mais interesse no que ele tinha a lhe dizer no que na sua expressão enquanto o fazia.

- Dave, rapaz, esperava que pudesse vê-lo...

- Não precisamos nos ver, professor. Conseguiu alguma coisa? –perguntou, ansioso. Jake ouviu o amigo e deduziu o que estava acontecendo, se aproximando silenciosamente para ouvir do outro lado do telefone.

- Rapaz, essa ideia é louca. Por que você não deixa isso de lado e...

- Professor, Já lhe disse o que vou fazer. Só quero saber se o senhor pode ou não me ajudar.

O velho pareceu inspirar profundamente e Dave pensou notar certo tom de desespero, como se ele não esperasse aquela reação do menino. _Ele é um homem tão inteligente. Como pode pensar que eu faria qualquer outra coisa se não isso? _ Pensou Dave, com seu coração disparado.

- Consegui – disse ele finalmente, e Dave e Jake sorriram automaticamente, sem emitir nenhum som. O professor continuou - Falei com o detetive Henry e ele me prometeu permitir que vocês entrem. Mas não pode fazer isso pela entrada principal. Ele está há cerca de dois quilômetros do centro Pokémon e concordou, depois de muita insistência, a deixá-los passar.

- Obrigado Professor. Muito obrigado! – disse Dave, tentando conter a animação da vitória e manter o tom sério e confiante que o tinha levado até ali. A verdade era que se o professor não fosse capaz de ajudá-lo, ele não sabia o que ele poderia fazer.

- Você realmente me deve uma, Dave. Tenho certeza que Henry lhe informará melhor, mas uma das condições é que você prometa não capturar nenhum Pokémon lá dentro – disse o professor, e o menino concordou sem dizer uma palavra – Estou enviando um pequeno mapa com as instruções de onde você pode encontrar o detetive. Ele disse que não pretende chegar perto do Centro, pois os treinadores o bombardearão com perguntas e pedidos desesperados.

- Entendo – disse Dave, mas o professor ainda não havia terminado.

- Um último aviso, Dave. Alguns, na verdade. O detetive não está nem um pouco feliz comigo, com a Mindy e com toda essa confusão. Disse que você iria encontrá-lo cedo de manhã, para não atrair muita atenção. Certifique-se de que não será seguido e, acima de tudo, não provoque ele, nem cause mais problemas, por favor. E lembre-se, se você quebrar qualquer uma das regras, não apenas irá responder perante a polícia, como colocará a minha carreira e a do detetive em risco.

- Tudo bem professor. Agradeço imensamente o que o senhor está fazendo. Tudo correrá bem. – E com isso, desligou o telefone. Por mais cansados que pudessem estar da viagem, Dave e Jake acharam extremamente difícil dormir aquela noite.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ainda não eram seis horas da manhã e os primeiros raios do dia estavam apenas começando a sair, mas Dave, Eevee e Jake já estavam há algumas centenas de metros do Centro Pokémon. Saíram sorrateiros na madrugada, sem se despedir da enfermeira ou falar com mais ninguém. Dave havia deixado a chave do quarto no balcão e andado na ponta dos pés pelo salão principal, evitando qualquer ruído. Com o movimento elevado, ele descobrira que alguns treinadores tiveram que dormir nos sofás do salão de entrada, devido à lotação do lugar.

Do lado de fora a floresta parecia tranquila e eles acenderam duas pequenas tochas para guia-los durante os primeiros momentos escuros da manhã. Agora, porém os raios de sol começavam a surgir e iluminar o céu, e ele apagaram o fogo, rezando para que ninguém visse a fumaça. Estavam agora no meio da mata densa da floresta, longe da estrada e de qualquer interferência humana, mas de acordo com as instruções que o professor havia lhe dado, eles deveriam chegar ao ponto de encontro com o detetive em pouco tempo, portanto mantiveram o ritmo acelerado, já sem se preocupar em serem ouvidos ou seguidos.

Depois de cerca de vinte minutos de caminhada intensa por entre o mato alto e as árvores densas, Dave e Jake avistaram algumas pequenas cabanas azuis e deduziram que seria ali o acampamento dos policiais. Ambos sorriram e deram dois passos ansiosos na direção das barracas, mas duas mãos grandes os puxaram para trás. Dave e Jake quase gritaram, mas ao virem que era Henry atrás deles, ambos ficaram calados se recuperando do susto. O detetive tinha um dedo em riste em frente aos lábios e pedia para que o silêncio fosse mantido.

O grande policial moveu-se com certa dificuldade por entre as grandes arvores e os arbustos cheios de galhos. Vestia uma camisa azul clara com um distintivo de prata triangular costurado no peito. Ali a sigla "PCK" se destacava em chumbo dourado, prova de que ele fazia parte das forças policiais continentais de Kanto. Dave e Jake o seguiram por cerca de mais dez minutos, circulando o acampamento dos policiais por cerca de duzentos metros para o norte e voltando para a trilha principal. Henry seguiu na liderança todo o percurso, sem dizer uma palavra e parando em alguns momentos para se certificar de que não haviam sido vistos ou seguidos. Parou uma ultima vez e olhou para os garotos que o seguiam.

- Meninos, prestem bastante atenção – disse o homem, que deixava bem claro em seu rosto que não gostava nem um pouco da situação em que estava – Eu acabei de fazer com que vocês ultrapassassem o cerco policial feito pela polícia. Daqui em diante, vocês terão que seguir sozinhos.

- Obrigado detetive – disse Dave, animado – mas achei que a policia ia nos deixar passar, não que você estava nos colocando aqui escondidos...

Henry mordeu os lábios e o olhou com desconfiança antes de lhe responder.

- Não, Dave. Eu sou detetive, mas não comando toda a polícia. Longe disso. Sou o responsável por parte do cerco a área e, por isso, não há muito com o que se preocupar, mas vocês não devem causar nenhum tipo de alvoroço ou problema. Nem chamar atenção, como fizeram lá atrás com aquela tocha. Sim eu vi a fumaça – disse ele, ao ver a surpresa dos meninos com a menção à tocha que acenderam - Sorte que era o meu turno de cobrir essa área. Afinal, será útil. Direi que fui até lá verificar e que mandei os treinadores que tentaram invadir de volta para a estrada. Temos invasores todos os dias por enquanto.

- Detetive – disse Jake, incapaz de conter a curiosidade – Porque fecharam a zona safari?

- Ora garoto, por que você acha? A sua amiguinha resolveu publicar pelo continente inteiro que estava vindo para cá encontrar um Dratini. Alguns anos atrás, quando eu mesmo ainda era novo, o mesmo aconteceu e a zona safari fora praticamente destruída. O movimento de treinadores foi muito grande. Agora o guardião da zona teme que aconteça a mesma coisa e pediu a liga que fechasse a zona.

- Mas então por que a Mindy está la dentro? – perguntou Dave.

- Por causa do seu querido professor. Ele me explicou que ela não pretendia causar nenhum mal e que não iria capturar nenhum Pokémon aqui dentro. Eu não tenho tempo para ficar explicando tudo para vocês, garotos! – disse o detetive, perdendo um pouco da paciência – O seu professor ou a sua amiga podem muito bem explicar o que está acontecendo... Já fiz de mais pelo professor e suas confusões. Não façam com que eu me arrependa de ajuda-los!

- De jeito nenhum, detetive – disse Dave, percebendo que estavam se prolongando de mais. O professor avisara que Henry não estava feliz com tudo aquilo e Dave não pretendia estender-se de mais. Tinha apenas uma ultima pergunta a fazer – Um ultima coisa. Vamos procurar a Mindy, e gostaríamos de saber se você tem alguma ideia de onde ela possa estar...

- Eu sei exatamente onde ela está Dave. Ela está no vale do dragão – disse Henry, impaciente. Ele tirou um pequeno mapa do bolso e apontou para um grande lago no fim da cadeia de montanhas que cortava o continente – Ela está escondida nesse lago. Sigam nessa direção e antes da hora do almoço devem chegar lá. Agora tenho que voltar. Meu turno está quase no final e não quero levantar suspeitas.

- Muito obrigado, detetive! – disse Jake, observando o grande homem seguir em frente.

Viraram-se então para a direção que Henry lhes havia apontado e começaram a caminhar novamente. O Sol já começava a se erguer por trás das montanhas enquanto Dave seguia pelo meio da floresta em um caminho que descia gradativamente. De acordo com o mapa, apenas um grande lago existia nas redondezas, em um vale que eles alcançariam assim que saísse do mato. Esperavam ter de caminhar não mais de uma hora,mas quando duas se passaram e eles continuavam descendo, Dave começou a se preocupar e resolveu mandar seu Pidgeotto à frente para se certificar de que estavam indo na direção correta.

O pássaro levou algum tempo, mas finalmente voou de volta até seu treinador, sobrevoando sua cabeça com agitação e fazendo sinais com as asas para que ele mudasse levemente de direção. Dave não conseguia entender se ele tinha urgência ou animação, mas resolveu apressar o já pesado ritmo da caminhada, que virou praticamente uma corrida. Estavam agora há poucos passos do reencontro com Mindy, e tanto Dave quanto Jake pareciam estar se segurando para não disparar em velocidade desenfreada.

Ao contrário do esperado, os garotos perceberam que a vegetação começou a mudar quando rochas mais salientes começaram a despontar da terra e as árvores e arbustos começavam a ficar mais escassos, até que, não muito distante de onde estavam, conseguiram avistar algo que parecia uma barreira de pedra cinza, com não muito mais do que três metros de altura. As pedras pareciam nascer do chão sem mais explicação e subiam em pontas afiadas, como se uma cerca natural, colocada ali para dificultar a passagem. Pidgeotto guiou o grupo diretamente até ela, e eles foram obrigados a parar por um momento para pensar em como ultrapassar aquele obstáculo.

Não se podia ver o fim da parede de pedras para nenhum dos lados, de modo que tentar contorná-la não parecia uma boa ideia, mas Dave não tomou muito tempo para bolar um segundo plano. Ele e Jake tiraram cordas que carregavam consigo em suas bolsas e amarram em torno de suas cinturas. Deram então a ponta oposta a Pidgeotto, que se encarregou de voar até o topo e prende-las firmemente em pontas de rocha no topo, permitindo que os meninos escalassem a barreira.

Dave e Jake não esperavam que tivessem que fazer tanta força para se erguer e suas mãos ficaram rapidamente vermelhas com o atrito da corda áspera, mas a distancia não era muita e a motivação deles era alta, de modo que em poucos minutos eles tinham alcançado o topo. Perceberam que a parede de pedra era, na verdade, um enorme bloco que surgia no fim daquilo que era aparentemente a última das montanhas de uma das enormes cadeias que cortavam o continente. E o que os meninos viram enquanto parados em cima do grande bloco rochoso fez com que parassem, maravilhados.

O chão de pedra cinza irregular se estendia por algumas centenas de metros, quando eram interrompidas por um grande lago azul. A superfície calma e azul clara parecia uma piscina de água límpida refletindo a luz do sol da manhã e se estendia até pouco antes do limite da vista. Ao longe, os meninos podiam enxergar o final do lago em uma camada de campos verdes, que parecia estreita, mas terminava na fina linha azul que Dave sabia ser o mar.

Pidgeotto partiu pelo ar em direção ao lago, e voltou quando percebeu os treinadores parados admirando a vista. Picou Dave na orelha e trouxe-o de volta à realidade, apressando-o. Os meninos correram atrás do pássaro, que agora aumentara a velocidade, e começaram a olhar em volta em busca de qualquer sinal de Mindy. Não viram nada incialmente, mas então, ao longe, perceberam alguma comoção à borda do grande lago, na direção em que Pidgeotto os guiava. Primeiramente conseguiam distinguir apenas alguns pontos escuros, mas a medida que se aproximavam, reconheceram que tratava-se de duas pessoas e quatro Pokemons. Dois deles na água, enquanto os outros dois pareciam envolvidos em uma batalha.

Os sons da luta começaram a se fazer ouvir e Dave e Jake perceberam, surpresos, que se tratava de Mindy, batalhando com seu Nidorino contra um Kadabra, aparentemente de Rusty. Dave aumentou a velocidade da corrida e começou a chamar o nome da menina. Ela estava de costas, com seus compridos cabelos negros caindo-lhe sobre as costas, aparentemente pingando. Sua roupa vermelha parecia também encharcada e Rusty também tinha seus cabelos ruivos molhados, enquanto apertava na mão algo que Dave não conseguia distinguir. Na borda do lago estavam parados, observando a luta, não apenas um, mas dois Pokemons azuis com forma de dragão. Ali estavam dois Pokemons lendários lado a lado. Dois dratinis acompanhando cada movimento do combate que se desenvolvia.

Todos eles, pessoas e Pokemons, olharam para o lado quando ouviram o nome da menina ressoar pelo ar, e Mindy virou-se rapidamente, sem acreditar no que seus ouvidos lhe diziam. Seu coração parou à medida que ela observava Dave e Jake correndo na pedra lisa em sua direção e ela perdeu a concentração. Estava completamente focada na luta alguns momentos antes, mas a voz do menino que deixara em Zaffre a fez perder completamente os sentidos. _Isso é um sonho?_ Pensou ela, enquanto procurava uma reação para o que estava acontecendo.

Ela foi puxada de volta para a realidade quando ouviu seu Nidorino gritar e ser arremessado na água com força, obrigando ambos os Dratinis a se desviarem enquanto o Pokémon venenoso afundava na superfície da água desacordado.

- Nidorino! – exclamou a menina, sacando rapidamente sua Pokebola e o recolhendo antes que ele submergisse – Droga!

Dave se aproximou e conseguiu perceber que Rusty carregava algo que muito se assemelhava a um grande ovo azul. Ao encarar a menina, porém, se esqueceu de tudo. De toda a mágoa que tinha pelo abandono. Esqueceu-se de que ela não enviara noticias. Esqueceu até mesmo que ele queria lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo e por que ela o abandonara por uma busca da qual tinha desistido com tanta facilidade. Nada mais importava a não ser o fato de que ela estava ali novamente. Aproximou-se correndo para abraçá-la quando a menina virou-se e encarou com um olhar perfurante e acusador.

- Você tinha que aparecer exatamente agora?! Você não podia aparecer _depois_ de eu vencer o Rusty?!

- Mas... - disse Dave, parando a dois metros da menina sem acreditar no que ouvia. Olhou para ela e para Rusty e seu Kadabra, que estavam sorrindo a poucos metros de distância, sem saber o que dizer em seguida e até Eevee parecia não saber como reagir. Jake, entretanto, não se importou com a reação da menina e pulou em um abraço apertado.

- Mindy! Eu não acredito que é você! É você! – repetia ele, com os braços em volta do pescoço da menina. Devido à diferença de altura seus pés saíram do chão e ele ficou realmente pendurado.

- Oi Jake, oi – disse ela, aparentemente impaciente, enquanto se livrava dos braços do menino – é bom ver você também.

- Eu não acredito que você está aqui! – disse o menino, incapaz de se conter – Como você está? O que você tem feito? Como foi sua busca? Encontrou seu pai? Porque você veio até aqui atrás de Dratinis? Capturou algum Pokémon novo?! Conte-me tudo! Tudo! – disparou o menino, enquanto ela respirava fundo.

- Vou contar Jake, assim que eu puder. Agora, entretanto, estou um pouco ocupada – disse, ríspida – Tenho um problema a resolver com meu primo.

O menino ameaçou responder, mas só então pareceu reparar nos dois Dratinis a beira do lago e perdeu a fala. Dave ainda estava paralisado com a reação da menina, olhando para os lados e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Nunca tinha visto o objeto que Rusty carregavam, mas não lhe restavam dúvidas de que era um ovo maior do que aqueles que comia em casa. Tinha cerca de quarenta centímetros de altura, era primariamente azul celeste, manchado de branco em algumas partes da casca.

Agora que observava com mais atenção, percebeu que os dois Dratinis pareciam tensos e preocupados. Um deles olhava fixamente para a menina enquanto o outro, com algo que parecia uma cicatriz de dois pequenos cortes cruzados no botão branco que tinha na cabeça, parecia encarar com tristeza o ovo que Rusty carregava.

- Parece que eu venci, priminha – disse o garoto ruivo, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto – Acho que vou ficar com esse ovo.

- Você roubou esse ovo! – respondeu Mindy, claramente irritada – Eu não posso deixar que você leve com você! Nós prometemos que não iríamos incomodar os Pokemons Rusty!

- Você! Quem prometeu alguma coisa foi você, Mindy! – disse Rusty, aparentemente deliciado com a situação.

- Rusty, você sabe que eu não posso deixar que você saia daqui com esse ovo!

- E o que você vai fazer Mindy?! Eu venci seu Charmeleon, sua Nidorina e agora seu Nidorino. Da ultima vez que eu chequei você não tinha mais nenhum Pokémon para tentar me impedir.

Mindy mordeu os lábios, sem saber o que fazer enquanto Dave e Jake tentavam se inteirar rapidamente do que estava acontecendo ali. Mindy olhou desesperadoramente para o par de Dratinis na beira do lago, sentindo-se claramente culpada, e se surpreendeu quando aquele que lhe encarava acenou com a cabeça.

- O que foi? – tentou entender a menina, enquanto o Pokémon a encarava com confiança. O pequeno dragão saltou da água alguns metros fez com que uma corrente de energia elétrica percorresse seu corpo, virando-se de Mindy para Kadabra e voltando a cair no lago, cessando a corrente de energia – Você quer lutar?

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?! – disse Dave, finalmente, tentando colocar todas as peças juntas na sua cabeça.

- Agora não, Dave! – disse Mindy, tensa, enquanto fitava Dratini. O pequeno dragão azul olhou para a menina cheio de expectativas, e ela pareceu não acreditar – você quer lutar comigo?!

O sorriso de Rusty pareceu esmorecer por um segundo, enquanto todos ali entendiam que Dratini estava se oferecendo ao comando de Mindy para continuar a batalha até então perdida. O segundo Dratini nadou alguns metros para o lado, ficando quase paralelo a Rusty, dando espaço para que seu companheiro lutasse.

- Mindy, você sabe que não pode me vencer com esse lagarto ai. Eu ainda tenho três Pokemons bem treinados... Tudo o que você vai conseguir é um sério machucado para ele.

Dratini pareceu o mais ofendido com as palavras do menino, e olhou para a menina esperando suas ordens para a partida. Mindy parecia estar lutando consigo mesma para voltar a se focar na luta. Com tudo o que acontecera nos últimos poucos momentos, todo o seu foco e concentração havia se dispersado, mas se ela queria salvar o ovo que Rusty roubara, ela teria que fazer uma grande luta.

- Tudo bem, então! Dratini, vamos mostrar quem é o lagarto aqui... Use o Twister! – ordenou a menina.

O Pokémon dragão mais uma vez saltou da água e Dave percebeu que a ponta da cauda no fim de seu corpo brilhava com uma luz prateada. Assim que alcançou o ápice do salto, Dratini pareceu parar por um momento no ar e fez um movimento com a cauda brilhando, como se golpeando o ar na direção de Kadabra. Em um primeiro momento nenhum dos treinadores sabia o que esperar e o golpe parecia ter sido um movimento inútil e sem sentido, mas em seguida, sem mais explicações, um grande tornado de vento e água surgiu, indo com velocidade em direção de Kadabra. Rusty, apesar de tudo, reagiu com velocidade.

- Kadabra, reflita!

O movimento pareceu pegar Mindy de surpresa enquanto ela observava o tornado atingir uma barreira invisível e mudar de direção, atingindo Dratini antes mesmo que ele caísse de volta no lago. O pequeno Pokémon Dragão girava com velocidade no ar enquanto soltava uma exclamação aguda de desespero e Mindy observava desconsolada. O tornado não demorou a cessar e Dratini caiu finalmente na água, lançado a alguns metros de distancia, mas aparentemente bem. Nadou rapidamente de volta a margem, e Mindy sorriu.

- Muito bem, tente usar a fúria do dragão!

Dratini abriu sua boca e uma bola amarela de energia se formou, sendo lançada com força na direção de seu oponente, mas Rusty parecia inabalado.

- Kadabra, tele transporte!

O Pokémon psíquico fechou os olhos e estendeu uma mão, desaparecendo no ar quando a bola de energia estava há poucos centímetros de seu corpo. Ele reapareceu no mesmo instante apenas vinte centímetros à direita, e Rusty riu com a expressão preocupada de Mindy.

- Prima, esse Dratini mal consegue executar esse ataque direito. Aquela pequena bola de energia não teria causados muitos danos mesmo que tivesse conseguido nos atingir. Desista agora e poupe o Dratini de mais sofrimento...

- Nunca! – disse Mindy, tentando se lembrar de tudo o que sabia sobre um Dratini. Não estava acostumada a lutar com um Pokémon de quem sabia tão pouco, mas ele era agora a sua única chance. Ainda por cima, o pequeno dragão havia confiado nela para comandar a luta, e ela não podia deixá-lo na mão. _Eu vi que ele sabe usar ataques elétricos_ lembrou Mindy, revivendo o salto do dragão pouco antes de começar a luta - Dratini, tente atingi-lo com a onda de choques!

Rusty, entretanto, tinha outras ideias.

- Kadabra, vamos acabar com isso. Use a confusão!

Os olhos de Kadabra brilharam com varias cores enquanto Dratini saltava e preparava sua descarga de energia elétrica. Antes, porém, uma aura o envolveu e ele pareceu lutar por um instante, antes de paralisar. Kadabra fazia estranhos movimentos com as mãos e Dratini flutuou, sem controle do seu próprio corpo, para fora do lago. Se caísse agora, cairia na rocha dura.

- Lute Dratini! Não deixe que ele controle você! – gritava Mindy, mas era tarde de mais. Dratini não estava acostumado a lidar com ataques psíquicos e estava à mercê do Pokémon de Rusty.

- Faça-o sofrer – sussurrou Rusty, apenas alto o suficiente para que Kadabra o ouvisse. Em seguida, o Pokémon começou a lançar Dratini contra o chão de pedra, apenas para erguê-lo novamente e repetir o movimento. O pequeno dragão parecia em angustia, mas não conseguia gritar, e foi o outro dragão, ainda no lago, que gemia em desespero, aparentemente com lágrimas a lhe escorrer pelos olhos.

- Não! – Gritava Mindy, enquanto se controlava para manter suas emoções em cheque e pensava furiosamente em como se livrar daquela situação. Dratini, entretanto, já havia sido jogado contra o chão quatro vezes seguidas e ela não sabia o que fazer.

- Já chega! – disse Dave, finalmente irritado. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia mais aguentar aquela tortura. Rusty tinha a luta sob controle e podia acabar com ela a qualquer momento, mas preferia prolongar o sofrimento do pequeno Dratini. Aquilo era de mais para que ele aguentasse calado – Já chega Rusty! Não precisa maltratá-lo desse jeito!

- Não se meta, Dave! – disse Rusty, enquanto Mindy deixava a primeira lágrima teimosa escorrer contra a sua vontade – Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

- Mas você não precisa torturar esse Pokémon inocente!

- Isso se chama vencer uma batalha Dave, você podia tentar de vez em quando – riu-se o menino ruivo, enquanto o pequeno dragão era jogado no chão mais duas vezes.

- Não se chama não! Porque não acaba com isso para que eu possa te ensinar o que é vencer uma batalha de verdade! – disse Dave, desafiadoramente. Eevee pulara de suas costas e encarou o treinador oponente com fúria nos olhos.

Rusty pareceu pensar por um minuto e um sorriso brincou sob seu rosto quando ele finalmente ordenou uma ultima ordem para Kadabra.

- Acabe com ele com o corte psíquico!

Os braços de Kadabra brilharam e ele os balançou para trás, como se ganhando força, e então os lançou para frente. Dos braços brilhantes do Pokémon, círculos de energia dourada foram projetados e atingiram Dratini no ar lançando o pequeno Pokémon muitos metros para trás. Ele aterrissou desacordado no duro e irregular chão de pedra e Mindy correu em sua direção, enquanto Rusty se voltava para Dave.

- Você insiste em ser derrotado por mim não é Dave? Celadon não foi o suficiente?

- Você nunca me venceu Rusty. E nunca vai me vencer! – disse Dave sentindo a adrenalina da batalha começar a fluir pelo seu corpo. Canalizou toda a sua raiva e desentendimento daquele dia inexplicável na luta a seguir e olhou para Eevee, que também parecia preparado, mas Dave queria fazer aquilo de outra maneira. Da outra vez, por mais que não ousasse admitir, sabia que Eevee estava ganhando a luta sozinho. Dessa vez ele queria vencer o seu rival com méritos próprios.

- Eevee, se você não se importa, vou começar com o Pidgeotto...

- Uee? – disse o Pokémon, confuso, olhando para Dave. Estava claro que ele queria lutar, mas Dave tinha outra ideia em mente.

- Eu sei que você pode vencer, garoto – disse o menino, compreensivo, mas decidido – mas quero começar com o Pidgeotto.

Eevee anuiu com a cabeça, decepcionado, mas compreensivo de que a escolha era do treinador, e saltou para o ombro do menino para demonstrar seu apoio. Rusty parecia confiante do outro lado e observou enquanto Dave chamava seu Pidgeotto, que até então estava sobrevoando a área e observando atentamente o que ocorria abaixo.

Mindy, por sua vez, havia corrido para socorrer Dratini, que estava desacordado. Agachou e pegou a cabeça do Pokémon caído e a colocou em seu colo, enquanto ouvia a discussão entre os meninos. Jake correu para se juntar a ela, enquanto a menina observava sem reação Dave encarando ferozmente seu primo Rusty, que ainda tinha o ovo seguro nos braços.

- Dave! Você tem que recuperar o ovo! – disse ela, compreendendo que o amigo poderia ser sua ultima esperança – Ele roubou o ovo dos Dratinis! Não pode sair daqui com ele! Eu prometi que iria devolver...

- Isso eu já entendi! – respondeu Dave, irritado, sem olhar para a menina.

Rusty aproveitou-se do momento de distração antes do inicio da luta para tomar a iniciativa e começar com os movimentos ofensivos, mas Dave, estava focado de mais na luta para se deixar pegar de surpresa.

- Kadabra, use o confusão!

- Pidgeotto, agilidade e ataque rápido!

Kadabra tentou se concentrar no pássaro de Dave, mas seu Pokémon desaparecia e aparecia em locais diferentes, tamanha era a sua velocidade, impossibilitando assim o ataque psíquico enquanto se aproximava do alvo. Rusty tentou fazer com que o Pokémon se teletransportasse, mas a combinação de ataques de Pidgeotto fizera com que o movimento fosse tão rápido que atingiu o alvo antes que o treinador ruivo conseguisse começar a pronunciar a ordem.

Kadabra foi lançado perigosamente próximo ao lago, caindo de costas no chão e rolando com o impacto do ataque, mas o que chamou a atenção de Dave foi o fato de a colher que o Pokémon rival sempre carregava consigo ter sido arremessada há alguns metros dele.

- Pidgeotto, pegue a colher! – ordenou Dave, saboreando enquanto Rusty arregalava os olhos.

Kadabra tomou alguns segundos para voltar a si e fazer um movimento automático com a mão direita, fechando os olhos e utilizando-se de seus poderes para fazer com que a colher levitasse e viesse em sua direção com alta velocidade, mas o pássaro de Dave fora mais rápido e a pegara com o bico ainda no ar, voando em seguida na direção do lago e ganhando altitude. Dave percebia que a colher continuava a ser puxada pela força telecinética de seu dono, mas seu Pokémon parecia tê-la bem presa e não a deixava ir. Dave sabia que a colher servia para tornar o Pokémon adversário mais poderoso, e não pretendia deixar que ele a recuperasse.

- Kadabra, esqueça a colher e lance um raio psíquico! – ordenou Rusty.

- Pidgeotto, mantenha o ataque!

Rusty sorriu enquanto o raio psíquico de seu Pokémon atingia o vazio e Pidgeotto seguia em grande velocidade em sua direção. Já preparado, ele conseguiu ordenar o teletransporte a tempo, seguido do ataque confusão. Dave mordeu o lábio quando percebeu a armadilha em que caíra, levando o seu Pokémon para o ponto que Rusty sabia que ele estaria, mas se surpreendeu quando percebeu que ao não atingir o alvo, seu Pidgeotto havia mantido o ataque de agilidade, evitando o contra ataque de Rusty.

O menino nunca tinha visto seu Pokémon atingir tamanha velocidade, nem mesmo em treinos. _A cada vez que ele luta, ele fica mais rápido_ concluiu Dave. _Mas quão mais rápido ele pode ficar?!_ Pensou ele, enquanto fazia um enorme esforço para acompanhar a perseguição de Pidgeotto com a agilidade combinada ao ataque rápido a Kadabra e seu tele transporte.

Rusty parecia estar vasculhando a cabeça buscando uma maneira de virar o jogo e Dave fez o mesmo. O menino de Grené lembrou-se da luta que acabar de ver e lembrou-se, menos de um segundo depois de seu oponente, do golpe que Kadabra usara contra Dratini. Ambos Dave e Rusty deram suas ordens praticamente juntos.

- Kadabra, use o refletir!

- Pidgeotto, ataque por trás!

Rusty surpreendeu-se com a sincronia com que Dave evitara seu movimento defensivo, e observou enquanto Kadabra criava uma barreira refletora a sua frente e era atingido pelo ataque de Pidgeotto por trás, sendo novamente, lançado no ar. Dave, entretanto, ainda não estava satisfeito.

- Pidgeotto, atinja-o agora com o ataque de asas! Mande-o para o lago!

O pássaro de Dave avançou com suas asas brilhando e atingiu Kadabra enquanto ele ainda estava no ar. Fizera o movimento correto com suas asas e, apesar do peso do oponente, Pidgeotto conseguiu mudar sua trajetória e lançou o Pokémon de Rusty para as águas do lago de Dratini. Kadabra caiu espirrando água para todos os lados e perturbando mais uma vez as calmas águas do lago. Pidgeotto ainda tinha a colher do Pokémon na boca.

- Droga, Kadabra! – gritou Rusty, visivelmente perturbado, enquanto seu Pokémon lutava para manter-se na superfície – Saia logo daí!

- Pidgeotto, prenda-o com um redemoinho!

Kadabra se concentrou e começou a fazer com seu corpo levitasse, mas Pidgeotto rapidamente criou uma grande tempestade de vento com suas poderosas asas. O vento misturou-se com as águas do lago, dificultando o poder de levitação de Kadabra, que lutava para se manter estável enquanto tudo a sua volta rodava. Foi uma forte batalha de poderes e Dave pensou por um momento que seu Pokémon não fosse conseguir desestabilizar as forças psíquicas do oponente, mas Kadabra parecia mais fraco sem sua colher. Foi então que Dave teve uma ideia.

-Pidgeotto, solte a colher no meio da tempestade!

Seu pássaro obedeceu à ordem e a colher mergulhou para a tempestade, começando a rodar no meio do redemoinho. Com isso a concentração de Kadabra falhou por um instante, o suficiente para que ele perdesse a batalha de forças e fosse sugado para o centro da tempestade, girando com uma das mãos estendidas para pegar sua colher.

- Agora acabe com ele Pidgeotto! Asas de aço!

Dave lembrava com orgulho de como havia usado Eevee para treinar aquele movimento com Pidgeotto, devido à experiência do pequeno Pokémon com a cauda de ferro, e de como tudo havia sido um verdadeiro sucesso. Apesar de bastante diferentes, Eevee fora capaz de instruir o Pokémon voador a endurecer suas asas a ponto de desferir o poderoso ataque metálico. Seu Pokémon voou com maestria para dentro da tempestade que criara, tomando a direção de Kadabra enquanto suas asas brilhavam com o brilho do movimento. Aproximou-se e atingiu o alvo antes que Rusty pudesse tomar alguma atitude diferente, e Kadabra fora novamente lançado para baixo, mergulhando fundo no lago. Quando ressurgiu, ele estava boiando com a barriga para cima, desacordado, mas com sua colher nas mãos.

- Kadabra, volte! – disse Rusty, estendendo a Pokebola e lançado o raio vermelho que o traria de volta. Imediatamente ele sacou uma segunda Pokebola e a lançou no ar – Você vai me pagar, Dave! Vai Raichu!

Mas Dave não estava mais prestando atenção ao seu rival. Em vez disso tinha os olhos fixos em seu Pokémon no céu, que depois de uma grande batalha, parecia brilhar intensamente com seu corpo inteiro. As plumas no topo de sua cabeça cresceram e mudaram de cor juntamente com todo o seu corpo e suas asas pareciam agora ter mais de três metros de envergadura enquanto ele cobria uma enorme parte do céu. Quando parou de brilhar, Dave olhava maravilhado para seu mais novo Pidgeot, sobrevoando o lago a centenas de metros de altura.

- Ele evoluiu… - disse o menino em voz alta, para ninguém em especifico, deixando seus olhos brilharem em admiração. Rusty também parecia surpreso com a evolução do Pokémon do adversário, mas agora que tinha a vantagem de tipo, manteve-se confiante.

- Raichu, faça um trovão trazer esse passarinho para o chão! – ordenou o menino ruivo.

O corpo do grande rato elétrico se tornou rapidamente cercado por eletricidade e ele lançou um incrível raio de energia na direção do pássaro de Dave. O raio era tão potente que se assemelhava muito a um raio de tempestade, mas Pidgeot conseguiu escapar no ultimo segundo, com um hábil mergulho pela direita.

- Cuidado Pidgeot! Isso é eletricidade! É muito rápido! – disse Dave, preocupado – Tente evadir com a agilidade.

- Continue com uma tempestade de trovões Raichu! Sei que ele é rápido, mas vamos ver se é mais rápido que a velocidade da luz!

Dave ficou surpreso com a capacidade do Pokémon de Dave para descarregar poderosos raios de energia. Nunca, nem mesmo em uma tempestade de verdade, o menino presenciara tantos raios serem lançados seguidamente, com tanta velocidade, mas para sua sorte não chegavam nem perto da velocidade da luz. Seu Pokémon parecia se desviar sempre no ultimo segundo, e Dave temia por saber quem seria o primeiro a desistir. Não podia chegar perto do oponente sem se tornar um alvo fácil, afinal quanto mais baixo voasse, menos espaço teria para se desviar.

Enquanto isso, alguns metros atrás, Jake e Mindy tentava o que podiam para fazer com que o Dratini ferido recuperasse a consciência, mas não haviam conseguido resultado. Tentaram usar água do lago, um jato de água de Squirtle, tentaram que sua parceira se voluntariara a ajudar, mas não conseguiam obter resultados. O estado do Pokémon era pior do que eles poderiam imaginar e estavam começando a ficar sem esperanças, quando Mindy percebeu Raichu tentando atingir Pidgeot com seus trovões. Percebeu então o que teria que fazer.

- Parem tudo! – gritou, alto até de mais. Levantou-se e correu na direção dos dois treinadores em luta, passando por Dave com um esbarrão – Parem tudo, agora!

Dave não sabia o que fazer, mas Raichu não interrompeu o ataque e Rusty não parecia dar sinais de descanso, então ele não ousou ordenar que Pidgeot interrompesse os movimentos evasivos.

- Você ficou louca? – disse Rusty, sorrindo – Não vou parar agora que estou com a vantagem...

Mindy olhou fundo nos olhos do primo e percebeu que teria de tomar uma atitude mais drástica se quisesse ser ouvida. Pegou então grande pedaço de rocha solta no chão, remanescente da batalha, e ameaçou acertar Raichu com ele.

- Você não faria isso... – desafiou Rusty.

Assim que falou as palavras, entretanto, Rusty viu a rocha cinza sair das mãos de sua prima e voar diretamente contra seu rosto. Desviou-se por centímetros, abaixando-se por puro reflexo.

- Você está maluca?! – exclamou ele, e Dave teve de segurar o riso. Ela abaixou-se para pegar outra pedra quando ele levantou as mãos em rendição – Ok, ok! Eu paro! Raichu, cesse o ataque!

O grande Pokémon elétrico descarregou então seu corpo e arfou ofegante, tentando recuperar toda a energia que descarregara em tão pouco tempo. Instantaneamente Pidgeot parou no céu, mantendo a altitude, sabendo que talvez ainda fosse cedo para se aproximar de mais. Dave percebeu que apesar de tudo ele não demonstrava grandes sinais de cansaço, e tinha confiança de que poderia vencer o oponente, assim, é claro, que Mindy os permitissem continuar a luta. Os cabelos da menina estavam esvoaçando e ela arfava para respirar quando se virou para Dave.

- Eu preciso de você...

Dave olhou nos fundos dos olhos da menina sem saber o que responder. Como que por reflexo, ele disse:

- Eu também...

- Não! – disse a menina, sacudindo a cabeça e lutando para evitar corar – você não entendeu, Dave! Preciso do seu Pidgeot!

- O que?! – disse ele, corando. _Porque eu não fiquei quieto?_

- Dave, o Dratini está mal. Muito mal! Preciso levar ele para um Centro Pokémon, imediatamente! E o seu Pidgeot pode ser nossa única esperança. Imagino que saiba que não podemos sair daqui andando tranquilamente devido ao bloqueio policial, então só podemos fazer isso pelo céu, voando muito alto para não sermos vistos. E só o Pidgeot pode fazer isso!

- Claro... – disse Dave, lembrando-se de sua viagem quando saíram de Celadon. Mas seu Pidgeot não poderia carregar todos dali. Ainda não era grande o suficiente para carregar quatro pessoas. Nem mesmo o de Mary Jane o era – mas ele não aguenta todo mundo mais o Dratini!

- Você está maluca se acha que eu vou sair daqui sem terminar essa batalha – disse Rusty, confiante.

- E você está maluco se acha que eu vou deixar você sair daqui com esse ovo – disse Mindy, virando-se para ele rapidamente – O Dave vai ficar aqui e vai cuidar para que você não roube nada de ninguém – terminou, enquanto Dave arregalava os olhos – Não é Dave?

- Exatamente! – ele se apressou a dizer, estufando o peito e se postando com força, como se tivesse compreendido o plano desde o início. Sacou então sua Pokebola e hesitou por um momento antes de coloca-la na mão da menina. Lembrava-se bem da ultima vez que se separara de seu Pokémon, mas parecia que a vida gostava de lhe deixar sem muitas escolhas. Entregou-a para Mindy com algumas ultimas palavras – Por favor, tome conta dele. E nem pense, por um segundo, em sumir de novo...

- Confie em mim – disse ela com um sorriso, e voltou a correr para Dratini enquanto Dave se despedia momentaneamente de Pidgeot e lhe explicava o que estava acontecendo.

Mindy se encaminhou para onde estavam Dratini e Jake, mas foi para o dragão consciente, ainda no lago para quem ela se dirigiu. A cicatriz na marca branca de sua cabeça o tornava inconfundível.

- Você entende que eu preciso levá-lo? – disse ela, tristemente para o Pokémon choroso. O dragão fez que sim com a cabeça e a menina sorriu – Entende que pode confiar em mim? – perguntou novamente, para ver mais uma resposta positiva. O Pokémon então olhou para Rusty e para o ovo que ele carregava, mas Mindy se apressou em esclarecer tudo.

– Não se preocupe. Meu amigo não vai deixa-lo levar seu ovo – disse Mindy finalmente, levantando-se e subindo nas costas de Pidgeot juntamente com Jake – Eu lhe prometo.

O grande pássaro abriu as asas, fechou suas patas com delicadeza em volta do corpo do Dratini inconsciente, e se preparou para voar. Mindy acariciou sua pelagem macia e observou enquanto Dave e Eevee olhavam-nos partir. Acenou confiante e disse, gritando para baixo, antes de desaparecer no céu.

- Dave, eu mando o Pidgeot te buscar em breve! Eevee, conto com você contra o Rusty!

E com isso, Pidgeot bateu fortemente as asas e Dave viu seus amigos sumirem no ar. Não gostava da ideia de se separar novamente, mas olhando para o pequeno Dratini que observava na água, percebeu que tinha ficado ali por um motivo justo, maior do que as suas vontades. Olhou então para Rusty, seu Raichu e o ovo que carregava nos braços e sacou mais uma Pokebola.

- Rusty, você não perde por esperar.


	14. Capítulo 14: Descobertas

**Capítulo 14 – Descobertas**

Mindy já havia voado antes, mas nunca daquela maneira. Eles estavam acima das primeiras nuvens baixas do céu azul e apesar de estarem mais próximos do sol, ela sentia um frio incalculável. Tremia dentro de suas roupas ainda molhadas e sentia uma grande dificuldade para respirar na enorme altitude. Podia ver que Jake sofria com os mesmos problemas. Não ousou reclamar, entretanto, pois esse era a única maneira de saírem da zona safari sem serem vistos, de modo a ajudar o Dratini ferido na luta contra Rusty e não prejudicar as carreiras tanto do detetive Henry como a do Professor Noah. Ela não poderia fazer aquilo com seu avô e com o policial que tanto lhe ajudara. Era uma pena que seu plano não houvesse dado frutos, mas aquele não era o momento de pensar naquilo.

- Onde você encontrou esse Dratini? – perguntou Jake, tentando se distrair – O que houve lá atrás?

Mindy respirou fundo e olhou para o garoto, cheia de culpa e remorso. Havia causado uma grande confusão e envolvido Pokemons inocentes, que deveriam ter sido deixados em paz, e tudo por uma ideia que não rendera resultados.

- É uma longa história Jake – disse sem vontade de explicar tudo o que planejara para o menino. Agora que pensava com mais clareza, percebeu que seu plano nunca tivera muitas chances de sucesso – O que importa é que os Dratinis não tinham que ser incomodados. Eu prometi que não ia atrás deles para o vovô, mas o Rusty insistiu. Ele estava fazendo mergulhos à procura dos Pokemons e finalmente os encontrou em uma caverna no fundo do lago. Queria capturar um, mas quando viu o ovo mudou de ideia...

- Mas então ele venceu os Dratinis e pegou o ovo? – perguntou Jake, confuso.

- Não exatamente. Quando ele se aproximou do ovo pela primeira vez, os Dratinis o atacaram de surpresa e o expulsaram de lá a força. Então ele me contou o plano dele de voltar e eu fui atrás para tentar impedir... – a menina suspirou, lembrando-se de todos os detalhes do esquema traçado pelo primo – Era tudo mentira. Ele me atraiu lá para distrair os Dratinis. Quando me viram, os dois pensaram que eu era mais uma invasora e me atacaram enquanto ele foi atrás do ovo. Quando percebi o que ele estava fazendo, tentei impedi-lo ainda em baixo d`agua, mas era tarde de mais.

- Então ele roubou mesmo o ovo... – concluiu Jake, surpreso.

- Sim, e eu tentei lutar para recuperar o ovo. Os Dratinis perceberam que eu estava do lado deles, mas até lá era tarde de mais. Só conseguimos alcançá-lo na superfície, quando eu o desafiei. Ele aceitou a luta, mas não aceitava que fossem três contra três. Disse que se eu não tinha Pokemons o suficiente, isso apenas significava que eu não era uma boa treinadora, e que ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo... – Ela suspirou novamente - Eu venci três Pokemons dele, Jake. O Gyarados, o Kingler e o Ninetails, mas quando o Kadabra veio não tive muitas chances. A Nidorina havia caído para o Kingler e Charmeleon e o Nidorino já estava exaustos...

- Isso não é justo! – disse Jake, revoltado.

- Não, não é! Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá por enquanto. Dave vai cuidar de tudo, tenho certeza – disse ela, tentando soar confiante antes de mudar de assunto - Para onde estamos indo exatamente? – perguntou. Era Jake quem tinha o mapa e que dera as coordenadas exatas para Pidgeot quando eles alçaram voo.

- Para o Centro Pokémon de onde saímos, próximo a entrada da zona safari. É o mais próximo daqui – respondeu o menino mais novo, com certa dificuldade. Seus dentes batiam com o frio e ele estava com o corpo colado o máximo possível com o grande Pokémon voador, aproveitando-se do calor corporal dele.

- Espera! Eu imagino que ele deva estar movimentado, se é tão próximo da entrada não? – perguntou a menina, preocupada.

Jake acenou positivamente com a cabeça e ela mordeu os lábios por um segundo, enquanto o vento cortava a pele passando veloz. Ela sabia que não poderia levar o Dratini para um local movimentado e aquele Centro Pokémon deveria ser o centro de atenção da mídia naquele momento. Pelo menos essa parte do seu plano ela sabia que tinha dado certo e todos estavam sabendo do Dratini. Ela não poderia se arriscar daquela maneira. Tinha que ir para o mais longe possível daquele lugar, mesmo que isso significasse sacrificar mais tempo naquela altitude horrível.

- Não podemos ir para lá! – disse ela, finalmente – Vamos para o outro lado do lago. Deve ter um Centro Pokémon em algum lugar por lá!

- Mas por quê?! – perguntou Jake, sem entender. Ele não estava confortável agarrando-se com toda sua força nas costas do grande Pokémon pássaro e não pretendia passar ali nenhum minuto a mais do que o necessário – isso só vai atrasar o tratamento do Dratini!

- Não! Com todo aquele movimento por causa dele, seria um desastre se eu aparecesse no Centro com o Pokémon lendário que todos estão jurando que não existe. Pidgeot pode aumentar a velocidade do voo, e se não me engano consegue ver as mínimas coisas a distancias que chegam a um quilometro de distancia. Ele nos achará o Centro Pokémon mais próximo do outro lado sem grande demora. Não é Pidgeot?

- Pidgeee! – exclamou o grande pássaro, balançando positivamente a cabeça e fazendo um movimento brusco com o corpo, virando-se e mudando de direção.

Jake e Mindy tiveram que se segurar firmemente enquanto ele fazia a manobra, aparentemente satisfeito com a primeira oportunidade de voar livremente em sua própria pele. Bateu as asas com força e logo estava a uma velocidade que faziam lágrimas saírem involuntariamente dos olhos de seus passageiros, enquanto Dratini continuava inconsciente entre suas patas.

Muito mais abaixo, no meio do mato e sentado em frente a sua tenda, no acampamento de barracas azuis, o detetive Henry olhava para o céu azul com nuvens de maneira curiosa. Pensava ter ouvido um som estranho, como se um grito ou uma exclamação, mas não conseguia ver nada com o sol a pino e as poucas nuvens brancas como o algodão cobrindo parte do céu. Rezou internamente para que tudo estivesse correndo de maneira tranquila e para que todos os envolvidos ficassem bem. _Tomara que esses moleques não arrumem muitos problemas..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave havia escolhido aquela Pokebola por instinto e agora que parava para pensar, não sabia realmente justificar a sua escolha. Seu time poderia oferecer oponentes melhores ao Raichu de Rusty, mas, assim como em Fuschia, sua mão direcionou-se diretamente para a Pokebola de Growlithe. Pensou por um momento em Sandslash e em sua ultima batalha contra o rival, quando Rusty fazia sempre questão de ter a vantagem de tipo nas lutas. Hoje não fora diferente, uma vez que escolheu Raichu para batalhar contra Pidgeot, mas Dave sabia que aquela nada mais era do que a melhor opção. Se coubesse a ele mesmo, talvez tivesse feito a mesma escolha.

Apesar disso, analisando com cuidado a situação em que estava, ele decidiu manter sua escolha. Pidgeot provavelmente não levaria muito tempo para voltar e Dave tinha a vantagem numérica depois de vencer a primeira batalha contra Kadabra. Ouvira muito bem quando Rusty disse a sua prima que ele ainda tinha dois Pokemons além de Kadabra, e agora só poderia usar mais um além de seu rato elétrico. Dave, por outro lado, estava esperando por uma oportunidade de lutar com Growlithe em uma batalha há muito tempo, e acreditava que podia fazer frente à Rusty com ele enquanto seu Pidgeot não retornasse. Caso contrário, ainda poderia argumentar que devido à ausência do pássaro, outro Pokémon poderia tomar seu lugar, como Sandslash por exemplo. Pidgeot não fora derrotado, afinal.

E ainda assim haveria espaço na luta para Eevee. O pequeno Pokémon raposa era seu trunfo a ser usado quando a batalha estivesse se encaminhando para a derrota. Ele sabia que não poderia correr o risco de perder, uma vez que Rusty nunca poderia sair dali com o ovo de Dratini. Além de ser uma ameaça à carreira de seu avô e do detetive Henry, o menino ainda prejudicava imensuravelmente o Pokémon dragão que vivia pacificamente, imperturbável em seu lago e que agora assistia a luta da margem depositando todas as esperanças que lhe restavam no treinador de Grené.

- Growlithe, é com você! – disse ele, finalmente liberando o cachorro Pokémon para o chão de pedra lisa.

- Um Pokémon de fogo? Em um chão de pedra e ao lado de um lago? Ótima escolha Dave... – debochou Rusty, fazendo com que o adversário mordesse o lábio. Mal sabia Dave que há menos de uma hora Rusty havia usado seu Ninetails naquele mesmo lugar.

- Growlithe, não vamos perder tempo. Comece com uma investida flamejante! – Disse Dave, tentando ignorar o rival e tomar a iniciativa da luta.

-Evasiva e choque do trovão! – disse Rusty, rispidamente.

O Pokémon de Dave pulou com as patas dianteiras e se deixou envolver por uma corrente de chamas enquanto laçava-se na direção de seu adversário, mas Raichu pulou de lado, lançando um raio de energia que atingiu Growlithe na lateral do corpo. O Pokémon de fogo foi claramente abalado pelo ataque e trincou os dentes, mas manteve-se de pé e aguentou a carga elétrica. Antes mesmo que ela cessasse, lançou-se novamente a frente, para surpresa de Dave, Rusty e Raichu. O Pokémon elétrico escapou por pouco dessa vez, sendo obrigado a parar seu ataque momentaneamente, mas lançando outro choque em seguida, que mais uma vez atingiu o alvo.

Dave estava preocupado. Foram poucos os movimentos da luta, mas Raichu era claramente mais rápido do que Growlithe e por mais que seu Pokémon parecesse aguentar bem as cargas elétricas, aquilo não poderia durar para sempre. Ele tinha de mudar de estratégia, e fazê-lo rápido.

- Growlithe, lança chamas, agora!

O cachorro obedeceu às ordens fielmente, interrompendo a investida e cuspindo uma poderosa rajada de fogo de sua boca. O ataque obrigou o Pokémon de Rusty a se desviar mais uma vez, interrompendo a corrente elétrica. Quando voltou a tentar atacar Growlithe, porém, o cachorro foi capaz de se esquivar para o lado, fazendo com que o choque se extinguisse ao atingir o chão de pedra. Dave conseguira criar uma abertura para também se defender e agora precisava pensar em uma maneira de contra-atacar efetivamente.

- Raichu, aumente a velocidade com o raio do trovão! – ordenou Rusty, confiante.

O Pokémon elétrico começou a lançar descargas ainda mais poderosas de ataques elétricos, com uma grande velocidade, impedindo que Growlithe pudesse se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não desviar de seus movimentos. Dave nunca havia testado a velocidade de seu Pokémon daquela maneira, mas ficou satisfeito em perceber que apesar da dificuldade que claramente tinha, ele estava fazendo tudo o que podia para se desviar, e despois de alguns ataques ainda não havia sido atingido. Dave imaginava que Raichu não poderia manter aquele nível de velocidade e potencia por muito tempo, principalmente depois de seu inicio de luta contra Pidgeot, mas ele não percebeu que Rusty tinha uma estratégia.

Depois das primeiras descargas aleatórias, Raichu começou direcionar seus ataques com mais cuidado, atacando sempre um dos lados de Growlithe, forçando-o a desviar em uma determinada direção. Dave percebeu tarde de mais que com nada mais do que quatro ataques bem executados seu Pokémon se via cada vez mais encurralado contra da margem do lago, sendo forçado a recuar cada vez mais enquanto seu oponente se aproximava. Dave sabia que não poderia permitir que Growlithe caísse na agua, pois aquilo seria o seu fim. Não tinha duvidas de que seu rival não hesitaria em descarregar um ataque elétrico ali, independente de todos os outros Pokemons inocentes que seriam atingidos.

Quando Growlithe finalmente estava a um passo da margem, Rusty ordenou que seu ofegante Raichu interrompesse o ataque, fazendo com que ele encarasse o cachorro encurralado de frente. Tinha um sorriso confiante no rosto, sabendo da grande vantagem em que estava, e não pretendia deixar a chance escapar.

- Raichu, mostre para ele como se faz uma investida. Carga relâmpago!

O Pokémon elétrico carregou todo o seu corpo em uma potente onda de eletricidade, desde o rabo em forma de raio até as pontas de suas orelhas, e então partiu na direção de seu oponente. Dave apenas reagiu por reflexo, sem muito tempo para pensar, e torceu para que tudo corresse bem.

- Rápido, saia por cima!

Growlithe não hesitou e saltou para o alto, alcançando mais de um metro de altura, enquanto a carga de Raichu passava a poucos centímetros de suas patas. Rusty arregalou os olhos enquanto Dave agradecia mentalmente aos céus, já preparando o próximo ataque.

- Growlithe, morda o rabo e o arremesse!

O Pokémon de Rusty havia se preparado para se refrear antes de cair na água e assim o fez, mas se surpreendeu quando não atingiu o oponente. Olhou para os lados, mas já era tarde de mais. Growlithe prontamente abocanhou a ponta larga em forma de raio que o oponente tinha na cauda e o fez exclamar de dor. Então, com toda a sua força, fez um movimento com a cabeça e projetou o grande corpo do rato amarelo por cima do seu próprio, lançando-o na outra direção.

- Muito bem! Agora prenda ele com um círculo de fogo! – ordenou Dave, sabendo que aquela era a sua chance.

Growlithe abriu a boca e lançou uma poderosa rajada de fogo que rapidamente rodeou o corpo ainda caído de Raichu, fechando-o dentro de um circulo de paredes em chamas com quase dois metros de altura. Devido ao chão de pedra, Growlithe precisaria continuar cuspindo fogo para manter o oponente preso, mas Dave acreditava que seu Pokémon aguentaria melhor do que o adversário.

Rusty cerrou os dentes enquanto via sua chance de vitória escapar por entre os dedos, mas estava determinado a não se deixar vencer. Raichu já deveria ter se levantado no meio do círculo e agora deveria estar sofrendo os efeitos do ataque. Até mesmo a pedra em que ele pisava deveria estar queimando e ele sabia que não poderia ficar ali até que Growlithe se cansasse, mas ultrapassar a parede de fogo sem proteção poderia ser igualmente fatal. Ele não tinha muita escolha se não repetir o movimento que fizera antes.

-Raichu, saia dai com a carga relâmpago!

- Growlithe, repita o movimento, mas dessa vez com as presas de fogo!

Raichu disparou do circulo de fogo envolto em uma poderosa carga elétrica, mas seu oponente estava preparado e mais uma vez ele não atingira o alvo. Quando seu corpo descarregou, Dave percebeu fortes queimaduras por todos os lados e sabia que o seu ataque anterior teria surtido grande efeito. O seguinte, porém, não deu chances ao oponente.

Growlithe caiu atrás de Raichu mais uma vez e atacou seu rabo, mas dessa vez sua boca estava em chamas. Raichu exclamou ainda mais alto enquanto Growlithe, com a cauda do Pokémon presa seguramente em suas mandíbulas flamejantes bem fechadas o arremessava mais uma vez. O Pokémon ainda tentou descarregar uma ultima carga de energia por seu corpo, atingindo Growlithe em cheio, mas fosse pelo cansaço ou pela incrível resistência do Pokémon de Dave, o movimento foi concluído com sucesso. Growlithe coroou tudo com mais um potente lança chamas que atingiu o Pokémon elétrico já caído e, quando as chamas cessaram, Raichu não pode mais se levantar.

- Acho que eu venci essa! – disse Dave, triunfante, enquanto Rusty trincava os dentes e apertava o ovo em suas mãos.

- Com sorte! Mas isso ainda não acabou! – disse o ruivo, recolhendo seu Pokémon desacordado e sacando o que seria sua ultima Pokebola – Prepare-se Dave.

Dave aguardava ansiosamente o próximo adversário, confiante de que poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa que Rusty tentasse contra ele. Tinha Growlithe, Eevee e ainda Pidgeot quando ele voltasse. Duvidava que Rusty pudesse vencer os três Pokemons com apenas um, mas sua confiança tremeu quando encarou o próximo adversário. Da Pokebola lançada ao ar foi liberado um enorme Pokémon em forma de serpente, mas grande de mais para ser uma criatura da floresta. Quando ele se liberou completamente, Dave se viu frente a frente com um imenso corpo de pedra dura e reluzente. Ali se ergueu um enorme Ônix.

A serpente de pedra tão cinza quanto às rochas à volta e se erguia a mais de oito metros do chão de maneira intimidante. Dave e Growlithe foram encobertos pela sombra do enorme Pokémon e o cachorro Pokémon se viu obrigado a dar dois passos atrás para conseguir olhar para o rosto daquele que seria seu próximo adversário. Rusty se deliciou ao ver a expressão de espanto e preocupação no rosto de Dave e de Growlithe enquanto eles se preparavam para enfrentar aquele desafio.

- E então Dave? Pronto para isso? – provocou Rusty, sorrindo enquanto Dave engolia seco.

O menino de Grené sabia que tanto Growlithe como Pidgeot, caso voltasse, sofreriam com a desvantagem de tipo contra o Pokémon de pedra. Poliwhril e Oddish podiam ser mias úteis, sem duvida, mas todo o tamanho e força do oponente assustavam. Mesmo com a vantagem, não seria uma luta fácil e Dave sabia que não podia correr o risco de ser derrotado.

Foi então que Eevee pulou do ombro de seu treinador e flexionou as patas, abaixando o tronco e se colocando em posição de ataque. Dave acordou de seus pensamentos e encarou seu pequeno Pokémon postado para a batalha, sem acreditar no que seus olhos lhe diziam. Eevee não media mais do que quarenta centímetros de altura, e chegava a ser menor do que a metade da menor rocha que compunha o corpo do Pokémon adversário, mas parecia pronto para a luta. E, acima de tudo, parecia extremamente confiante.

Dave trincou os dentes enquanto seu coração disparava em seu peito e ele procurava uma resposta para o que estava acontecendo. Todos os seus primeiros instintos lutavam para que ele se opusesse a Eevee, lhe chamasse de volta e não permitisse que ele enfrentasse o enorme Pokémon. Ele tinha outros Pokemons em seu time que poderiam ter alguma vantagem contra o enorme oponente. Mas no fundo de sua consciência Dave sabia não apenas que de nada adiantaria tentar convencer Eevee de que aquela luta não era dele, mas também que provavelmente nenhum de seus Pokemons poderia oferecer um desafio maior para Rusty.

O debate interno foi intenso, mas durou menos de dois segundos até que Dave finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Você tem certeza? – disse simplesmente, e então seu Pokémon acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

Pronto. Aquilo era tudo que ele precisava saber. Acalmou-se por dentro e voltou a se concentrar na luta. Se ele queria ser considerado um treinador, não poderia se deixar abalar pelo tamanho de seu adversário. Além disso, se havia uma coisa que Eevee havia lhe ensinado era que tamanho não é documento. Recolheu seu Growlithe de volta à Pokebola e o parabenizou pela grande luta contra Raichu, e Rusty arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

- Você está brincando que vai deixar essa bola de pelo enfrentar o meu Ônix? – disse ele, de queixo caído.

- Eu me prepararia se fosse você – alertou Dave, confiante.

- Dave, isso é uma tentativa de me deixar com pena? Porque é uma boa estratégia. Estou quase me arrependendo de lutar com o Ônix. Se eu tivesse outro Pokémon comigo mudava agora...

- Uee! Uee! – exclamou Eevee, revoltado. Aparentemente não estava com paciência para ouvir Rusty, mas o menino ruivo ainda estava estático de surpresa.

- Dave, eu não tenho outra escolha se não lutar. Desculpe-me, de verdade – disse Rusty, preparando-se para a luta.

Por algum motivo Dave não chegava a acreditar que ele se sentiria mal caso alguma coisa acontecesse com Eevee. Ele também se preparou, dando um ultimo aviso a seu amigo.

- Eevee, vamos lutar juntos ok? – disse ele, e a pequena raposa assentiu. E assim eles encararam Rusty e seu Ônix novamente, como um time.

- Ônix, jogue pedras!

- Eevee, evasiva!

O Pokémon gigante elevou sua grande calda e a fez cair com um enorme baque no chão de pedra. Enormes pedaços se desprenderam e foram lançados por alguma energia invisível na direção de Eevee. O Pokémon de Dave, entretanto, era infinitamente mais rápido, pulando de pedregulho em pedregulho à medida que eram lançados. Dave percebeu que naquela velocidade ele poderia não apenas se defender, mas atacar também. _Tenho que lembrar que lutar com o Eevee traz muito mais oportunidades. Ele é extraordinário..._

- Eevee, se aproxime e use a cauda de ferro! – ordenou Dave.

Apesar da plena confiança que tinha em seu primeiro Pokémon, Dave previra apenas uma grande dificuldade nessa luta, além do tamanho e da força de seu oponente: Poucos ataques de Eevee surtiriam maior efeito contra o enorme Pokémon de pedra. Os ataques físicos eram perigosos e podiam causar mais dano ao próprio Eevee do que ao alvo, sendo a cauda de ferro provavelmente a única exceção. Além disso, ele sabia que poderia contar com a bola das sombras e o poder secreto, mas não teria muitas outras opções.

Eevee pulou de rochedo em rochedo com facilidade, mas Rusty já esperava por isso e sorriu quando ouviu Dave ordenar um ataque físico. Eevee teria de se aproximar e estaria mais vulnerável ao grande Pokémon.

- Ônix, prenda-o com seu corpo! –ordenou Rusty.

Dave trincou os dentes, preocupado, mas confiava de mais em seu Pokémon para interferir no movimento ofensivo. Para surpresa de todos, Eevee saltou da ultima rocha lançada contra ele para o alto e subiu a uma altura impressionante, nivelando-se com o rosto do oponente, enquanto sua cauda brilhava em aço e ferro. Ônix reagiu com um movimento mais rápido que Dave julgava que ele pudesse fazer e rapidamente envolveu Eevee suspenso no ar, mas quando estava se fechando sobre o pequeno Pokémon, ele girou o rabo em trezentos e sessenta graus, atingindo todas as partes do corpo de pedra que o cercava.

Ônix gritou de dor e o som ressoou fazendo todo o vale de pedras tremer, enquanto ele abria novamente o cerco em volta de Eevee e o permitia cair em pé em meio a seu corpo. Ele mesmo caíra com um grande baque no chão com a força do golpe do pequeno Pokémon e tanto Rusty quanto Dave pareciam estar sem reação. O menino ruivo nunca havia visto seu Pokémon de pedra gritar daquela maneira nem cair tão depressa. Ônix, entretanto, levantou-se em seguida, aparentemente mais enfurecido. Dave recuperou-se do choque com mais facilidade do que Rusty, estando mais acostumado com a capacidade de Eevee, e ordenou o próximo movimento, preocupado com a proximidade que seu amigo estava do enorme adversário.

- Eevee, saia já dai! Afaste-se! – Gritou, e seu Pokémon obedeceu prontamente, dando um grande salto para trás e saindo do meio do corpo em espiral de Ônix.

- Prenda-o na tumba de pedra! – gritou Rusty, exaltado. Parecia, pela primeira vez, genuinamente preocupado e surpreso.

Os olhos do Pokémon de pedra brilharam e Dave percebeu que o chão em volta de Eevee começou a tremer. A pequena raposa tinha acabado de olhar para os lados tentando entender o que acontecia quando grandes rochas pontudas cresceram do chão a toda volta, cercando Eevee. Elas cresciam em um ângulo de quarenta e cinco graus, formando um circulo no chão e se fechando a pouco mais de dois metros de altura. Dave ouviu que mais rochas continuavam a quebrar o chão, mas não as via crescer, portanto deduziu que estavam crescendo dentro do grande circulo de pedras em que Eevee fora preso.

- Eevee, saia já dai! Use a força se for preciso! – gritou Dave, preocupado.

Impossibilitado de ver o que acontecia dentro da tumba de pedra criada por Rusty ele temeu por seu Pokémon, principalmente quando ouviu sua voz a gritar vindo de dentro da tumba. Seu coração parou com o som, mas em seguida um grande baque fez a estrutura externa tremer e logo depois um buraco surgiu na parede exterior de pedra enquanto Eevee pulava para fora, com sua cauda ainda brilhando. Seu pelo estava sujo e Dave desconfiava que ele tinha sofrido algum tipo de ferimento enquanto preso, mas teve orgulho de vê-lo ali, ainda de pé, pronto para a luta.

- Você vai precisar de mais do que isso para nos parar, Rusty... – provocou Dave, confiante, enquanto o menino ruivo parecia vasculhar a mente em busca de uma estratégia que pudesse lhe dar a vantagem que achava que tinha desde o começo.

- Vamos tentar outra coisa Ônix! Suma sob o chão!

Dave sorriu. Sabia que Eevee, apesar de conseguir usar o mesmo movimento, poderia ter maiores dificuldades naquele terreno rochoso. A pedra poderia se provar dura de mais para ele escavar, mas seguir a grande trilha subterrânea que Ônix deixaria seria enormemente mais fácil para ele. Eevee se permitiu uma rápida olhada para seu treinador, que nada mais precisou fazer do que acenar com a cabeça, e então mergulhou na trilha cavernosa deixada por seu adversário.

- Apresente-o às sombras! – disse Dave, confiante de que Eevee entenderia.

Rusty se surpreendeu ao ver Eevee correndo para o grande buraco deixado por seu Pokémon e parecia procurar o que fazer em seguida. Agora a luta estava muito mais sob controle dos próprios Pokemons, já que nenhum dos treinadores conseguia adivinhar o que ocorria debaixo da terra. Ouviram primeiro um grande estrondo que fez a terra tremer, em seguida uma luz roxa piscou dentro do túnel e eles ouviram mais um grande estrondo. Outra vez a luz roxa piscou e em seguida, de um ponto quase dez metros atrás de Rusty, a cabeça de Ônix surgiu como um tiro para cima, puxando o resto de seu corpo. Eevee estava de pé no topo da cabeça de seu oponente, com seu rabo a brilhar. Ele atacou a grande protuberância que o Pokémon de pedra tinha na cabeça e ela pareceu rachar.

Dave e Rusty correram e pararam lado a lado, a poucos metros da batalha de fato, e até Dratini nadou para o ponto mais próximo possível, observando a todo o tempo o seu ovo. Quando Rusty percebeu o que acontecia, trincou mais uma vez os dentes e olhou novamente para Dave, observando a reação do amigo. Mais um golpe e Eevee quebraria a rocha no topo da cabeça de Ônix.

- Vamos Eevee! Mais uma vez! – gritou Dave.

- Ônix, mergulhe de cabeça!

A serpente de pedra entendeu e rapidamente se colocou em movimento, mas Eevee era mais rápido e antes mesmo que seu adversário se projetasse para o chão, atacou novamente e quebrou ao meio o que parecia ser um tipo de chifre de Ônix. O Pokémon de pedra rugiu mais uma vez, mais alto do que nunca, e dessa vez até o chão voltou a tremer, mas ele não interrompeu o movimento ordenado por Rusty. Dave podia dizer muita coisa de seu rival, mas seus Pokemons eram de fato fiéis, fortes e obedientes.

- Eevee, pule dai e o ataque com a bola das sombras.

Antes que Ônix mergulhasse, Eevee conseguiu se impulsionar para trás, saltando para longe do adversário e disparando, ainda no ar, seu ataque sombrio. A esfera de energia roxa atingiu o corpo de Ônix antes que ele submergisse, e Eevee ainda foi capaz de lança-la novamente antes de pousar de volta no chão, mandando outra esfera pelo novo buraco aberto. Dave podia apostar a vida de que o segundo ataque havia atingido o Pokémon ao menos na parte final de seu corpo.

Agora, porém, Dave se via em desvantagem, tendo o grande Pokémon perdido no subterrâneo enquanto Eevee estava a sua mercê no chão de pedra. Ele pediu atenção ao seu Pokémon, mas Rusty percebeu a chance de mudar o rumo daquela luta e não perdeu tempo, ordenando o próximo movimento. Ele estava com raiva e frustrado por estar tendo tanta dificuldade para enfrentar o pequeno Eevee com seu poderoso Ônix e agora era sua chance de mostrar a sua força.

- Rápido, jogue-o para o alto e o traga de volta com a sua cauda de ferro! – ordenou ele.

Ônix surgiu exatamente abaixo de Eevee e mesmo com toda a sua agilidade, não havia nada que o pequeno Pokémon pudesse fazer. Foi atingido com muita força pelo movimento da grande serpente, sendo lançado a uma altura de mais vinte metros de altura enquanto o Pokémon de Rusty voltava completamente à superfície. Eevee atingiu o ápice de seu movimento para cima e parou no ar por um milésimo de segundo, antes de voltar a cair. Quando estava ao alcance, porém, Ônix ajudou a sua queda levantando a extremidade final de seu corpo enquanto ela brilhava, e o atingiu com um poderoso ataque de cauda de ferro, lançando-o com muita força contra o chão.

Dave ficou boquiaberto com a força e a brutalidade do ataque enquanto observava estático, Eevee bater no chão de tal maneira que quebrou a rocha. Como se não bastasse, o impacto fora tanto que ele quicou e subiu novamente alguns metros de altura, antes de cair e para à poucos centímetros da água do lago.

- Muito bem, acho que isso deve ser suficiente – disse Rusty, confiante e com certo ar de alivio.

Dave por sua vez nunca estivera tão preocupado com seu Pokémon antes, ao vê-lo caído imóvel no chão enquanto Dratini olhava para ele com compaixão. O menino já havia visto e presenciado ataques potentes e poderosos, mas nunca vira tamanha força ou brutalidade. _Com uma única combinação o Rusty conseguiu atingir Eevee com força o suficiente para vencer a luta. E foi o Eevee... O que teria acontecido se fosse o Growlithe, ou o pequeno Oddish..._ Pensou o menino, horrorizado.

Ele deu dois passos a frente para pegar seu Pokémon desacordado no colo, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer em seguida. O que seria do próximo Pokémon que fosse atingido por um ataque daqueles ele não sabia dizer, mas sabia que não conseguiria escolhe-lo. Não conseguia imaginar colocar um membro de seu time em tamanho risco. Olhou então para Dratini e para o ovo nas mãos de Rusty e lembrou de que não podia desistir ainda. _Mas quem eu escolho? Eu posso estar condenando o próximo..._

- Uee... – fez-se ouvir Eevee, com a voz fraca, enquanto seu treinador ainda se aproximava lentamente.

O debate interno de Dave nunca chegou a ser resolvido, pois Eevee, mesmo com suas patas tremendo no início, voltou a se colocar de pé e encarar Ônix. Rusty arregalou os olhos e nem o grande Pokémon de pedra com o chifre quebrado podiam acreditar. Nenhuma surpresa, porém, era maior do que o alivio de Dave ao ver seu amigo desafiando a lógica mais uma vez e levantando-se.

- Eevee, você vai continuar lutando?! – disse o espantado treinador.

- Uee! – disse a pequena raposa, agora com a voz mais forte, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Dave não sabia o que dizer, mas Eevee começou a andar para frente e parou encarando Ônix e Rusty. Ambos não pareciam acreditar no que viam, mas o menino de cabelos vermelhos não queria esperar para que seu adversário produzisse outro milagre. Eevee não poderia aguentar outro golpe daqueles.

- Ônix, mergulhe novamente!

- Eevee, se posicione na abertura do buraco – ordenou Dave, voltando a se focar na luta.

Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Se Ônix fosse atacar, queria Eevee em uma posição que pudesse prever o ataque. Eevee não apenas pôde sentir a terra tremer, mas também viu a profundidade do túnel se agitar quando Ônix, mesmo escondido, se projetava para atacá-lo por baixo. Dave percebeu a agitação de seu Pokémon e teve uma ideia.

- Eevee, lance quantas bolas das sombras puder para o chão!

O Pokémon de Dave entendeu a estratégia de seu treinador instantaneamente e lançou o primeiro ataque poucos segundos antes de Ônix surgir. A técnica não apenas atingiu o alvo, como impulsionou Eevee para cima, evitando o ímpeto inicial do ataque de seu adversário. A esfera roxa de energia não era o suficiente para deter a enorme serpente, mas Dave podia ver que fazia efeito em machuca-la e atrasá-la. Eevee manteve uma sequencia incrível, atingindo sempre o rosto de Ônix que subia em sua direção e consequentemente sendo lançado mais para cima, evitando ser atingido pelo ataque de Rusty.

- Muito bem! Agora caia com a cauda de ferro! – ordenou Dave, quando viu que Ônix não era mais capaz de subir.

Eevee deu uma cambalhota no ar e fez com que seu rabo brilhasse novamente, lançando-se para baixo com grande velocidade à medida que Ônix também caía atingido por cinco bolas das sombras seguidamente. Eevee acertou seu golpe ainda a cinco metros do chão, e Ônix caiu com um grande baque surdo, quebrando muito do chão de pedra a sua volta. Eevee caiu sobre as quatro patas com maestra depois do ataque, encarando o adversário caído. O grande Pokémon estava claramente com muitas dores depois de ser alvo de tantos ataques e Dave pensou em ver uma leve rachadura na testa, onde seu Eevee o atingira por ultimo.

- Droga Ônix, levante-se! – disse Rusty, desconsolado.

Ele não podia acreditar no que via. Seu maior e mais forte Pokémon fisicamente havia sido derrotado por um pequeno Eevee de menos de meio metro de altura e ele não sabia explicar como tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Apertava com força o ovo em sua mão quando viu todo o corpo de pedra de seu Pokémon tremer enquanto ele tentava novamente se erguer. Dave, entretanto, pretendia ganhar aquela luta ali, sem mais delongas.

- Eevee, acabe com ele! – ordenou confiante – Poder oculto!

Rusty arregalou os olhos pela ultima vez naquela luta quando observou uma aura dourada envolver o corpo de seu adversário e o viu levitar a alguns centímetros do chão. Dois círculos de energia surgiram girando em volta de seu corpo suspenso e subitamente ele soube que nada mais poderia fazer. Os dois círculos foram lançados juntos, fundindo-se no meio do caminho em um só, e atingiu o corpo de pedra de Ônix com uma grande explosão de energia. Muita fumaça levantou-se imediatamente, e ambos os treinadores protegeram os olhos, mas quando puderam novamente ver tudo com clareza, Ônix estava imóvel, com os olhos fechados, finalmente desacordado. Rusty parecia inconsolavelmente irritado.

- Volte! – ordenou, recolhendo seu Pokémon a sua Pokebola, sem olha para Dave por um único segundo.

Dave respirou aliviado e correu para junto de Eevee, que respirava fundo com uma sensação de dever cumprido. Ninguém estava mais feliz, porém, do que Dratini no lago, que sorria abertamente. Levantando-se Dave olhou par Rusty, que já lhe dava as costas.

- Venci Rusty, agora passe esse ovo para cá! – disse feliz, estendendo a mão.

- Não! – respondeu Rusty simplesmente, ainda de costas.

- Como não? O que pretende fazer? Por favor, não me faça tirá-lo a força de você – disse Dave, enquanto Eevee encarava Rusty com fúria nos olhos.

- Se eu não vou tê-lo, ninguém terá! – disse Rusty, e então Dave ouviu o primeiro soco que o menino dera na casca. _Ele está tentando quebrar o ovo!_ Percebeu.

O primeiro soco não tivera sucesso, nem o segundo, nem o terceiro, e então Rusty percebeu que além de sua ideia não ter dado certo, Dave e Eevee já estavam se aproximando para impedi-lo de continuar. Virou-se então cheio de raiva e lançou o ovo para o ar, para longe do lago. Ele esperava que pelo menos o choque com a pedra dura pudesse danificar o ovo de alguma maneira.

- Não! – gritou Dave.

Ele e Eevee perderam a respiração por um momento enquanto observavam Rusty lançando o ovo, e então seguiram em disparada atrás dele. Eevee, muito na frente, parecia ser capaz de alcança-lo, mas era praticamente do mesmo tamanho do ovo, e pouco poderia fazer além de tentar amortecer a queda com o próprio corpo. Foi então que Dave ouviu uma exclamação de Rusty e viu uma forte luz brilhante atrás de si.

Como um raio, uma luz passou por seu corpo e ele pode sentir toda a sua energia. A luz passou por ele e em seguida por Eevee e alcançou o ovo, impedindo a sua queda e então se projetou alto no ar. Tinha uma forma de serpente, não tão longa nem tão larga quanto Ônix, mas mais fina e elegante. Ela se ergue alguns metros no ar e então parou de brilhar, fazendo com que todos deixassem os queixos cair.

Ali, voando no meio do vale, estava um imponente Dragonair. Seu chifre era marcado com dois traços cruzados e Dave olhou imediatamente para o lago, a procura do Dratini que tinha aquela mesma marca e estivera ali por tanto tempo. Ele não estava mais lá. Havia evoluído.

O grande dragão tinha o seu corpo curvo segurando com delicadeza o ovo azul e virou-se para Dave e Eevee, fazendo um grande gesto de reverência com a cabeça, claramente em agradecimento. Soltou um profundo som agudo de sua garganta e Dave e Eevee sorriram de volta, emocionados com a cena. Dave nunca havia se sentido tão bem por ter ajudado um Pokémon em sua vida e relataria para sempre aquela experiência.

O dragão então se voltou para Rusty, que estava ao mesmo tempo admirado e aterrorizado. O olhar de Dragonair era cheio de repreensão e fúria e o dragão mergulho no ar, passando a poucos centímetros do menino. Sua cauda se agitou e ele atingiu-o na cabeça antes de mergulhar com força no lago e desaparecer no fundo das águas calmas. Rusty não esperava o golpe e foi lançado de costas ao chão, batendo mais uma vez com a cabeça na rocha e desmaiando com a força do golpe e do impacto.

Dave correu para seu lado e certificou-se de que seu rival estava bem. Apesar de desacordado, não examinou e não encontrou nenhum sangramento maior em seu couro cabeludo, e percebeu que sua respiração estava normal. Olhou então de volta para Eevee.

- Você foi extraordinário hoje – disse Dave, ainda emocionado.

- Uee – respondeu o Pokémon, lambendo levemente o rosto de seu treinador, também com lágrimas nos olhos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pidgeot voltou cerca de quinze minutos depois de Dave ter derrotado Rusty e encontrou Eevee e seu treinador sentados ao lado do corpo desacordado do rival. Dave subiu em suas costas e pediu para que ele carregasse o menino ruivo também, afinal deixa-lo ali poderia colocar em risco o Professor Noah e o detetive Henry. Dave havia se certificado de que ele estava bem, mas não podia prever como seu rival iria reagir depois da derrota e temia que ele fosse capaz de denunciar o que estava acontecendo em meio a sua ira descontrolada.

Poucos minutos depois deles terem partido, a policia chegou ao vale do dragão e encontrou os vestígios da luta que ocorrera ali atraído pelos rugidos e fortes impactos da batalha. Felizmente, porém, não encontraram nenhum vestígio dos meninos, e atribuíram tudo à um feroz enfrentamento entre dois Pokemons selvagens, teoria que o próprio detetive Henry formulou e se esforçou para convencer a todos de que era a mais pura verdade.

Enquanto isso, Dave já havia desaparecido na distância, em meio às nuvens brancas do céu azul e estava sobrevoando a imensidão do lago em que viviam agora um Dragonair e seu ovo. Por um momento pensou tê-lo visto nadando logo abaixo, acompanhando o voo de seu Pidgeot, mas nunca teve certeza, pois ele logo desaparecera novamente.

Seguiu no céu por cerca de trinta minutos até chegar à margem oposta do lago, já fora da zona safari. Pidgeot não voou por muito mais tempo, diminuindo a altitude e se aproximando gradativamente do chão, e logo o menino pode reconhecer uma pequena estrutura de cimento e tijolo com um grande "P" cor de rosa a sinalizar que aquele seria o seu destino. Dave reparou que apesar do pouco tempo no ar, o Centro ficava a uma distancia do lago de quase meio dia de viagem em terra firme, mas ao menos ficou feliz por perceber que Mindy e Jake tinham sido espertos o suficiente para evitar o movimentado Centro Pokémon na entrada da zona safari.

Mindy o esperava na sala de espera e correu em sua direção quando o viu passando pela porta de vidro com Eevee em seu ombro. A menina parecia tensa e preocupada quando parou a cerca de um metro do rapaz.

- Vocês conseguiram?! Devolveram o ovo para o Dratini?! – perguntou ela, com desespero na voz.

- Conseguimos – respondeu Dave com um grande sorriso.

Ela lançou-se então em um abraço apertado, obrigando Eevee a pular para o chão em meio a risadas, e Dave apenas retribuiu o gesto da menina. Ele não conseguia explicar o que sentia naquele momento, mas a sensação de tê-la ali, novamente em seus braços, com o doce aroma de seus cabelos negros a lhe envolver, era mais reconfortante do que ele poderia imaginar. Não tinha espaço para raiva ou ressentimento, apenas para o alivio e para a sensação de completude de tê-la consigo novamente.

Ela se afastou algum tempo depois e, com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, abaixou para cumprimentar Eevee também. Dave teria se esquecido de Rusty caso a menina não tivesse perguntado por ele.

- O Rusty?! – disse ele, arregalando os olhos – Ah sim! Vem comigo, me ajuda a trazer ele para dentro!

- O que? Ele está aqui?! O que houve? – disse uma Mindy surpresa enquanto era puxada para fora do Centro Pokémon por Dave.

Ao chegar lá fora, a menina se deparou com Pidgeot com suas asas fechadas, pousado ao lado do corpo inerte de seu primo. Chegou a prender a respiração até que Dave lhe explicou que ele estava apenas desmaiado por causa de uma pancada na cabeça. Ele então lhe contou como fora o desenrolar da luta entre eles e de como Rusty tentara quebrar ou danificar o ovo antes de devolvê-lo. A menina ficara tão enfurecida que ameaçou agredir o menino ainda desmaiado, mas Dave a conteve continuando seu relato com a evolução de Dratini em Dragonair.

- Dave isso é incrível! – disse ela, sorridente – você não tem ideia de como eu queria ter estado lá para ver...

- Eu imagino... – disse ele, também incapaz de parar de sorrir.

Ele e Mindy contaram com a ajuda de Poliwhril para carregar o menino ruivo para dentro do Centro Pokémon, onde pediram à enfermeira Joy um quarto separado para ele e a convenceram de que ele estava apenas dormindo. Dave insistia de que tudo havia sido uma pancada e que ele não precisaria de atenção médica, e sabia que a enfermeira poderia gerar um grande alvoroço caso soubesse que ele estava de fato desmaiado. Com um Dratini internado no Centro Pokémon, a última coisa de que eles precisavam era um grande alvoroço.

- Como anda o Dratini? Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Dave assim que pousaram Rusty em sua cama.

- A enfermeira me disse que ele ficará bem – respondeu a menina, sorrindo – Disse que ele sofreu bastante na luta e até brigou comigo achando que fosse um Pokémon meu. Disse que eu deveria tê-lo recolhido antes. Ficou muito surpresa e até satisfeita quando eu disse que não tinha capturado ele, nem mesmo pretendia fazê-lo...

Dave fechou a porta do quarto de Rusty e parou no corredor ao ouvir a menina. Subitamente todas as suas perguntas e duvidas voltaram a tona. _O que ela estava fazendo no vale do dragão se não pretendia capturar o Dratini?_ Mindy, entretanto, pareceu perceber a confusão do garoto e lhe sorriu novamente.

- Dave, você não acreditou no que leu não é? – disse ela, enquanto Dave continuava a encará-la, confuso – Eu nunca desisti de procurar pelo meu pai...

- Mas então o que estava acontecendo lá na Zonfa Safari? – perguntou o menino, perdido.

A morena olhou para os lados como se procurando quem pudesse estar ouvindo e puxou Dave pela mão até o refeitório, vazio no meio da tarde. Escolheu uma mesa no canto da sala, escondendo-se máximo possível, e o pediu para que ele sentasse de frente para ela.

- Tudo foi um plano para encontrar o meu pai – começou ela a explicar – Quando eu e o Rusty estávamos quase chegando à cidade de Saffron, encontramos dois agentes Rockets e os atacamos, mas o plano não correu bem. Eu e o Rusty não conseguimos trabalhar juntos e mesmo que eu tenha certeza de que poderíamos ter vencido, os agentes acabaram com a vantagem e nos capturaram.

- O que eles fizeram com você?! – disse Dave, assustado, lembrando-se do tratamento especial que Jack e Jody deram a seu ultimo convidado.

- Na verdade não sei por que não fizeram muita coisa, mas apenas me mantiveram em cativeiro. Acho que me reconheceram por conta da nossa viagem e pretendiam me levar para o centro de operações deles. Para ser sincera, estava gostando da oportunidade de me ver lá dentro. Seria uma boa maneira de descobrir o que eles sabem sobre o meu pai... – disse ela, se apressando em continuar assim que viu a expressão de desaprovação e revolta de Dave com a sua ideia – Mas a minha mãe não deixou.

- O que?! – exclamou ele – Sua mãe?!

- Isso mesmo. Ela e o Charizard dela surgiram um dia e conseguiram nos libertar, o que apenas prova o quão despreparados eram os agentes...

- Pera ai, volta tudo – disse Dave, balançando a cabeça – sua mãe tem um Charizard?!

Mindy se limitou a rir e continuou sua história como se Dave não tivesse feito aquela pergunta.

- A questão principal é que ela acabou por se arrepender de não me falar sobre o meu pai antes e resolveu me contar algumas coisas sobre ele, para me ajudar a encontra-lo. Claro que desde que eu prometesse não ir mais a procura da Equipe Rocket.

- Então você e a sua mãe ficaram bem? Pelo menos isso... – disse o menino de Grené.

- Não exatamente – respondeu-lhe Mindy – Ela me falou algumas coisas, mas poucas. Não quis me dar uma foto ou ao menos uma descrição física dele, mas tive que me contentar com o que tinha. Ela disse que ele viera de uma cidade nas montanhas e que tinha feito um trabalho de pesquisa para Casper antes de se formar pela universidade de Celadon. Contou que ele era brilhante e que se formara em um estudo especifico da evolução dos Pokemons, e que fora convidado para trabalhar até com o Professor Carvalho, mas escolheu ir para Cardo, para o laboratório do meu avô.

- Nossa... – exclamou Dave, surpreso.

- Exatamente, mas o importante é o motivo dessa escolha, Dave. Meu avô é amigo do guardião da zona safari e foi uma das pessoas que o ajudou a proteger o Dratini que foi encontrado lá há muitos anos. Naquela época, a notícia do Dratini atraiu milhares de treinadores para lá e destruiu a zona safari. Foi meu avô que trabalhou incessantemente para ajudar não apenas a esconder os Dratinis da multidão como também para reconstruir a zona depois. E a minha mãe me falou que o meu pai tinha um grande fascínio pelas lendas Pokemons e que foi trabalhar com o meu avô exatamente para ajudar a proteger os Dratinis...

- Pera ai... – disse Dave, finalmente montando as peças do quebra cabeça em sua mente – Então você fez todo esse estardalhaço para tentar atrair o seu pai?!

- Exatamente! – Exclamou a menina, abrindo um grande sorriso e segurando a mão do rapaz por cima da mesa – Meu avô resolveu me contar tudo sobre o Dratini e sobre como ele e meu pai haviam protegido eles se eu prometesse não captura-los. Ele era completamente contra a minha ideia no inicio, mas eu consegui convence-lo a me apoiar, desde que eu fizesse as coisas do jeito dele.

- Então isso tudo foi armação dele? - perguntou Dave, com um tom mais conclusivo – O fechamento, a policia, tudo... Ele armou para você atrair o seu pai e para proteger os Dratinis!

- Isso mesmo – respondeu a menina.

- Mas como o seu pai deveria entrar se a policia havia fechado a zona? – perguntou Dave, confuso.

- Confesso que não sei... - disse a menina, para a surpresa do menino – Até mesmo o meu avô parece não querer falar muito sobre meu pai. Perguntei a mesma coisa para ele e tudo o que ele me disse era que eu devia confiar nele. Disse que meu pai conseguiria, e apenas isso – nesse momento, o sorriso dela esmoreceu e Dave percebeu o desanimo tomar conta de sua expressão – Claramente, ele estava errado...

Dave apertou e acariciou a mão da menina enquanto ela forçava um sorriso triste para ele. Eles fixaram os olhares um no outro e ele, subitamente, levantou-se e arrastou sua cadeira para próximo da menina. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e ele passou um dos braços por sua cintura, enquanto acariciava o seu rosto com a outra mão. Descansou o queixo sobre a cabeça da menina e ficaram ali por cerca de cinco minutos, enquanto Eevee fingia dormir em baixo da mesa. Poderiam até ter ficado ali por mais tempo, não fosse a inconfundível voz de Jake saindo de um dos corredores para o salão principal. Ele falava animadamente com outra pessoa e Dave se assustou. _Como é que eu esqueci do Jake?_ Perguntou-se ele, enquanto se virava.

- Não sei, não sei não... Nós já enfrentamos muitos problemas com a Equipe Rocket sem um Pokémon lendário no time... O Eevee do meu amigo está sendo o alvo deles desde que os dois começaram a viagem – dizia o menino, despreocupadamente.

Dave e Eevee levantaram-se com um pulo, seguidos de uma Mindy igualmente alarmada enquanto correram para calar o amigo que falava de mais. Encontraram-no em frente a um estranho de cabelos curtos, negros e com olhos ligeiramente puxados. Aparentava ter em torno de quarenta anos e vestia uma camisa vermelha e uma jaqueta de couro negra, acompanhada de uma calça jeans da mesma cor.

- Jake! – disseram menino e menina ao mesmo tempo, tentando calá-lo – Jake, onde você estava?!

- Dave! Mindy! – disse o menino – Esse é o Dr. Kato! Ele é um especialista Pokémon, e chegou aqui não muito depois da gente...

O homem parou e olhou longamente para a menina, analisando-a da cabeça aos pés e Dave fechou a cara. Ele então olhou para o menino de Grené e demorou-se novamente em Eevee, que devolveu o olhar desafiadoramente.

- Esses são os amigos que eu estava te falando – disse Jake, apresentando os dois.

- Muito prazer... – disse o homem, voltando a agir naturalmente.

Ele apertou a mão de Dave, que fez o que pôde para esmagar os dedos maiores e mais fortes do homem mais velho, e em seguida beijou as costas de uma das mãos de Mindy. Tentou acariciar por ultimo a cabeça de Eevee, mas esse afastou a cabeça e não permitiu, pulando imediatamente para o chão.

- Estávamos justamente falando do Dratini, Mindy! – disse Jake, animado – Ele disse que estudou muito os Dratinis há um tempo e vem ajudando a enfermeira Joy a cuidar dele.

A menina paralisou onde estava e pareceu por um momento perder a fala. Perdeu também o ar e suspirou, sentindo um calafrio percorrer a sua espinha enquanto se esforçava para não sorrir. _Será possível? _Perguntou-se ela...

- Você... – tentou dizer, engasgando com as palavras. O Dr. esperou pacientemente até que ela conseguir dizer o que pensava, mas ela desistiu e mudou a pergunta no meio do caminho – você já estudou os Dratinis antes?

- Em uma vida passada, algo que não vale a pena lembrar... Não estudei tanto quanto gostaria, mas posso dizer que sei mais do que a enfermeira... – riu-se o homem, tentando não ligar para o espanto da menina. Dave demorava a entender o que estava acontecendo, profundamente incomodado com a reação de Mindy ao homem mais velho.

- O que estávamos discutindo, na verdade, era que o Dr. parece acreditar que aquele Dratini não quer voltar para o lago – disse Jake, atraindo a atenção de todos – e ele perguntou se teria problema se o Dratini seguisse conosco. Eu expliquei para ele todo o seu plano, Mindy, que você me contou vindo para cá e a sua promessa para o professor de que não iria capturá-lo. Diz pra ele Mindy, porque você tem que levar o Dratini de volta...

Mindy parecia incapaz de articular muitas palavras de uma só vez, fixada em Kato a sua frente, e se assustou com a pergunta de Jake. Não podia acreditar que o menino já tinha contado tanto sobre ela para o Dr. _Quanto dano uma única boca pode causar?! _Espantou-se ela.

- É, bem... Eu prometi para o meu avô... – começou ela, mas Dave interferiu, percebendo a dificuldade da menina.

- Ela prometeu que não iria atrapalhar a vida livre desses Pokemons e não pretende quebrar essa promessa – disse ele, firmemente – Somos treinadores honestos, que querem o bem dos Pokemons em primeiro lugar, independente de nossas ambições. Amanhã devolveremos o Dratini ao lago!

- Admiro muito a sua posição rapaz, de verdade. Precisamos urgentemente de mais treinadores como vocês – disse Kato, gentilmente – Mas o que faria se eu lhe falasse que aquele Dratini sonha em sair daquele lago e nunca teve coragem para isso?

- Duvido! – disse Dave, convencido da ganancia do homem – Ele tem uma família lá! Eu vi!

- Dave! – exclamou Mindy, chamando a atenção do garoto.

Ela não pretendia revelar a existência de outros Dratinis no lago, mas Kato apenas sorriu ao ver a interação entre os jovens treinadores.

- Eu imagino que ele tenha te falado tudo isso não? – perguntou Kato – Porque eu estive conversando com ele até agora, e não foi bem isso que ele disse...

- Como?! – disseram Dave e Mindy em uníssono.

- Exatamente. Ele está acordado e amanhã poderá receber alta. Estive falando com ele, pedi que ele me permitisse estuda-lo em seu habitat natural, mas ele não parecia feliz com a ideia de voltar para lá. Mas se animou quando eu disse que você ainda estava aqui Mindy... – a menina parecia incrédula enquanto Dave tentava organizar os pensamentos – Não acreditem em mim, se não quiserem. Podem perguntar a ele vocês mesmo.

- Ele... Ele quer vir comigo? – disse Mindy, para ninguém em especifico.

Kato então sorriu e encarou mais uma vez a menina, com algo que muito parecia admiração.

- Acredito que sim, menina. E, se eu puder lhe pedir um favor, gostaria de fazer o mesmo. Afinal, não são todos os dias que temos a oportunidade de estudar um Dratini no dia-a-dia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mindy pediu para falar sozinha com Dratini e entrou na sala de tratamento onde ele estava repousando, enquanto Dave, Jake e Eevee esperavam na sala de espera sem saber o que pensar. O Dr. Kato disse que tinha alguns assuntos a tratar com a enfermeira Joy e sumiu no interior do centro Pokémon, deixando Dave e Jake discutindo exatamente o seu pedido de acompanha-los no restante da jornada.

- Não acha o máximo Dave?! Um especialista de verdade querendo nos seguir! – dizia Jake, animado. O menino aprecia ansioso pela oportunidade de caminhar lado a lado com uma pessoa que fazia aquilo que ele sonhava fazer quando mais velho – Já pensou em o quanto posso aprender?!

- Não sei Jake. Não gosto desse cara... – dizia Dave, com o rosto fechado. Eevee, em seu colo, parecia concordar – Ele mal chegou e já sabe do Eevee, e eu não consigo gostar disso. E para mim isso tudo é uma grande mentira... Ele só quer estudar o Dratini e está tentando convencer a Mindy a ajuda-lo.

Ambos discutiram por cerca de trinta minutos sem ter novos sinais da menina, que parecia estar tendo uma longa conversa com o Pokémon dragão. Dave demonstrava toda sua preocupação de ter uma pessoa desconhecida acompanhando cada momento do seu dia, lembrando-se do aviso de Koga de que cada pessoa poderia ser um novo inimigo ou um agente disfarçado. Além disso, não conseguia entender o efeito que o homem tivera em Mindy. _Por que ela ficou daquele jeito?_

Jake, por outro lado, não parecia compartilhar da desconfiança do amigo, observando tudo de uma maneira confiante e otimista, como se conhecesse Kato por toda a sua vida. Estava muito feliz por ter novamente encontrado Mindy e com a possibilidade de viajar com um especialista para lhe ensinar tudo o que pudesse, mas Dave percebeu algo a mais de diferente. Sentia o amigo mais leve, mais solto e, por incrível que fosse, mais falador. Era como se um grande peso e preocupação tivesse sido tirado de suas costas.

Ambos os meninos, porém, regiram da mesma forma quando Mindy saiu pela porta que entrara há mais de meia hora. Levantaram e esperaram enquanto a menina, que parecia se decidir se conseguiria sorrir diante da situação inesperada, sentava-se ao lado de Dave e encarava Eevee no chão, perdida em pensamentos.

- E então? – disse Dave.

- Ele vai conosco – disse ela, ensaiando uma risada – O Dratini disse que quer ir! Comigo!

- Mas, e os outros que ficaram?! – disse Dave.

- Eram irmãos, todos. Não conheceram os pais, mas aquele ovo nunca se abriu. Ele e a irmã cresceram juntos no lago enquanto esperava o ovo nascer, mas ele sempre quisera sair dali. Exatamente como o Dr. Kato nos disse... – ela parecia não acreditar no que dizia – Ele quer vir comigo Dave. Um Dratini!

- Uhul! Legal! – exclamou Jake, pulando da cadeira – Então o Dr. Kato vem conosco?!

- Sim! – apressou-se a responder Mindy, para revolta de Dave e Eevee.

- Não! – disse o menino de Grené, mas ela apertou seu braço e fez um sinal com os olhos, como se pedindo paciência.

- Jake, porque você não vai procurá-lo para informar as boas noticias? – disse a menina enquanto Dave a encarava enraivecido.

Quando Jake finalmente saiu correndo pelos corredores, comemorando com se tivesse acabado de capturar seu primeiro Pokémon, Mindy virou-se para um ainda revoltado Dave.

- Eu não confio nele Mindy! Não confio! – dizia o menino, enquanto Eevee pulava em seu colo e parecia estudar cuidadosamente o rosto da menina.

- Dave, me escuta - disse ela, olhando fundo nos olhos do menino e fazendo com que ele se calasse. Seu tom era sério e urgente, e parecia indicar que ela sabia algo que Dave ainda não tomara conhecimento – Eu preciso que ele siga viagem com a gente.

- Precisa? Mas por quê?! – perguntou ele, surpreso.

Mindy respirou fundo e conteve um largo sorriso antes de responder.

- Porque eu acho que ele pode ser o meu pai...


	15. Capítulo 15: Voltando com Novidades

**Capítulo 15 – Voltando com Novidades**

Dave estava sentado apoiado em uma árvore, concentrado em polir suas duas pedras da evolução enquanto Mindy preparava o almoço para o enorme grupo que tinham agora. Já haviam se passado dois dias que ele, Eevee, Jake e Mindy haviam partido do Centro Pokémon em direção a Veridiana, acompanhados pelo Dr. Kato, que vinha com o pretexto de estudar de perto o comportamento do lendário Pokémon Dratini, que decidiu acompanhar a menina de Cardo como o mais novo membro de seu time.

Dave não podia reclamar da possibilidade de ver de perto a criação de um Pokémon como Dratini, mas ainda não havia se acostumado com as mudanças em seu grupo. Tinha muitas desconfianças em relação ao novo especialista que os acompanhava e a única pessoa que parecia compartilhar seus sentimentos era Eevee. Jake não se separava do Dr. Kato por mais de dez minutos e o menino de Grené teria sentido pena do homem mais velho, caso gostasse dele um pouco mais. Mindy, por outro lado, alternava momentos de admiração e outros de uma timidez muito imprópria à sua personalidade forte.

Ainda não tivera coragem de perguntar a Kato sobre a possibilidade de ser o seu pai, e o homem também não havia dado nenhuma informação que negasse tal dedução, mesmo com as tentativas de Dave de extrair mais informações sobre ele. O menino já havia perguntado sobre a cidade em que ele nascera, os locais que ele havia trabalhado e o que ele andava fazendo nos últimos anos, mas sempre recebera uma resposta inconclusiva e evasiva. Dr. Kato sempre dizia que não gostava de relembrar do seu passado e mudava habilmente de assunto. A única informação que confirmara, a muito custo, era de que havia se formado na Universidade de Celadon.

Mindy, por si, não insistia nas perguntas, e Dave desconfiava que sua timidez era, na verdade, um reflexo de um medo oculto de descobrir a verdade. Ele não podia culpa-la, sabendo o quanto significava para ela encontrar seu perdido pai, e tinha certeza de que ela não admitiria esse medo nem mesmo para si, portanto achou melhor não questioná-la. Ainda assim, não conseguia se sentir confortável com o especialista Pokémon no grupo e sentia que isso prejudicava o seu relacionamento com a menina.

- Sabe Dave, é comum que treinadores de Eevee tenham certa ambição pelas pedras da evolução, mas não acho que tenha visto ninguém poli-las antes... – disse o Dr. Kato, aproximando-se de Dave sem que ele percebesse.

O menino se assustou e ajeitou o seu corpo, sentando-se mais ereto e encarando o especialista, que lhe sorria amigavelmente.

- Gosto de fazer isso. Gosto de tê-las nas mãos... – disse o menino, seco.

- Entendo. Você tem duas pelo que posso ver, e ambas podem ser usadas no Eevee. Não conseguiu se decidir ainda? – perguntou o homem mais velho, curioso – Ou está se segurando para obter uma pedra do fogo?

Dave o estudou por um momento antes de responder, incomodado com a pergunta. Não gostava de perguntas tão específicas relacionadas ao Eevee, principalmente sobre um assunto tão delicado. O fato de vir de Kato apenas contribuiu para a falta de simpatia do menino.

- A evolução do meu Eevee é um problema dele. Não é meu e não é seu, somente dele... – respondeu ríspido.

Kato sorriu perante a grosseria do menino, paciente, e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto virava-se para observar Eevee conversando animadamente com Mindy ao lado da fogueira acesa onde ela preparava a comida.

- Muito bem – disse ele, ignorando o tom do rapaz – Essa era, de fato, a resposta certa. Mas se quisesse uma pedra do fogo eu aconselharia fazer um desvio de caminho. A ilha de Cinnabar possui um ginásio e um vulcão que podem lhe interessar muito, e não nos tomaria muito mais tempo...

Dave quase se levantou ao ouvir as palavras do especialista, mas ele se afastou antes que o garoto pudesse formular uma pergunta, indo se juntar novamente a Jake, que fazia questão de lhe mostrar tudo que tinha anotado em seus cadernos de viagem. O homem se mostrava muitíssimo interessado em tudo o que o menino mais novo escrevera, apesar da pouca idade e inexperiência do garoto.

Enquanto isso, Dave revirou sua mochila e pegou o mapa para estudá-lo. Percebeu que a ilha de Cinnabar, na verdade, era até mesmo mais perto do que Veridiana, mas incluía uma boa parte da viagem a ser feita pelo mar. Tinha certeza de que se o grupo fosse menor, Pidgeot poderia atravessá-los pelo ar sem maiores problemas, mas sendo o único Pokémon voador em um grupo que contava com quatro pessoas, incluindo um adulto, isso seria pouco pratico. Ainda assim, sabia que deveria haver alguma outra maneira de chegar até lá._ Preciso convencer a Mindy a procurarmos a primeira cidade que de margens para o mar. Lá deve ter um barco..._

- Mindy! – disse ele, levantando-se e carregando o mapa consigo – Mindy, tive uma ideia...

- Ótimo! – disse, virando-se para Eevee – De quem é a vez de explicar para ele porque ele está errado? Minha ou sua, Eevee?

O Pokémon marrom riu da zombaria da menina, que estava em um dia particularmente bem humorado, enquanto Dave se aproximava fazendo uma careta para a garota. Ela parecia ocupada remexendo a panela e adicionando alguma coisa que ele não conseguia identificar à mistura. Ainda assim, ele abriu o mapa ao seu lado, forçando-a a espiar com o canto do olho. Eevee pulou para seu ombro para enxergar melhor.

- Olha a ilha de Cinnabar. Ouvi falar que lá tem um ginásio, e ela parece até mesmo mais perto que Veridiana...

Mindy pareceu estudar o mapa por um momento, e então voltou a se concentrar na panela.

- Dave, até pode parecer mais perto, mas nós iriamos ter que atravessar o mar para chegar lá...

- E dai?

- E dai?! – riu-se a menina – E dai que ou vamos às costas de nossos Pokemons, que imagino que teriam dificuldades em carregar todo mundo por toda essa distancia; ou então pagamos uma passagem de barco, usando, é claro, o dinheiro que não temos...

Dave coçou a cabeça e percebeu que a menina tinha razão. Eram quatro pessoas e não possuíam recursos suficientes para pagar uma viagem de barco até Cinnabar para todos. Mas ainda assim, não conseguia aceitar que teria de deixar a oportunidade de ter uma pedra do fogo em mãos escapar. Olhou para os lados tentando encontrar uma resposta para o problema em sua mente até ouvir a voz do Dr. Kato vindo de suas costas.

- Ora, não seja por isso. Vocês não tinham recursos antes, mas talvez eu possa encontrar um barco para nós... – ofereceu.

- Sério?! Você faria isso pela gente?! – disse Mindy, encantada.

- Claro! Afinal, será melhor para o Dratini conhecer outras águas. Com certeza melhor do que a Pokebola...

- Ah, sim... Pelo Dratini, claro... – repetiu ela, corando levemente enquanto voltava a se concentrar na comida e dava um pequeno sorriso.

Kato encarou o embasbacado Dave, que não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, e piscou um olho na direção do menino. O gesto passou despercebido por todos os outros, mas Dave acenou a cabeça em agradecimento, sem ter realmente certeza de que o homem tinha de fato feito aquilo por ele também. _Esse cara é difícil de entender_ concluiu ele, desistindo de se alongar mais no assunto e decidindo focar na comida que estava praticamente pronta.

Quando resumiram a viagem, deixaram Kato ditar o ritmo e o caminho. Ele dissera que em uma cidade próxima poderia conhecer alguém que lhes oferecesse gentilmente passagem livre até Cinnabar, em um navio mercantil. A cidade estava na margem da grande baía em que ficava a ilha de Cinnabar e boa parte de seu comércio e economia era movimentada através de navios e embarcações de todos os portes.

- Estão tentando mudar isso por lá. Há algum tempo começaram a construção de uma grande ponte que atravessa a baía, mas eu duvido que já esteja pronta...

- Uma ponte? – perguntou Mindy, interessada.

- Sim, a maior ponte de Kanto. Dizem que terá dezessete quilômetros de comprimento.

O doutor continuou por muitos minutos a explicar uma série de fatos interessantes sobre como as duas cidades que serão interligadas pela ponte tinham uma grande movimentação marítima, e que se consideravam irmãs por serem os dois maiores polos de comércio marítimo da região. Disse, porém, que tudo esta prestes a mudar com a construção da nova ponte, que pretende facilitar e agilizar as relações entre elas, mas também pode vir a prejudicar os donos de barcos.

Mindy e Jake escutavam com muita atenção enquanto o homem mais velho explicava, sem dar muitos detalhes, que antes de entrar na faculdade havia visitado as cidades algumas vezes, e que talvez pudesse encontrar alguém conhecido.

Mindy ficou especialmente ansiosa por chegar e poder pesquisar ainda mais sobre a vida do homem que ela acreditava ser seu pai, mas Dave mantinha-se atrás do grupo, em silencio. Não tinha tanto interesse em como funcionava a economia do continente nem mesmo em como as duas cidades se relacionavam entre si. Mantinha sua cabeça ocupada pensando na promessa de Kato em relação à pedra do fogo. Já possuía uma pedra da água, que poderia usar em seu Poliwhril e em Eevee, e uma pedra do trovão, que também poderia ser usada em Eevee. Com uma pedra do fogo, poderia evoluir tanto seu Growlithe como também Eevee. _Tudo, é claro, caso todos estejam de acordo..._ ele fez questão de lembrar a si mesmo.

Ainda faltava a pedra da planta para que ele completasse as quatro pedras evolutivas, mas chegou a admitir para si mesmo que não tinha utilidade para ela, pelo menos por enquanto. Era uma das únicas pedras conhecidas que não podiam ser utilizadas em Eevee, e seu Oddish não havia evoluído para Gloom, de modo que a pedra ainda lhe era inútil.

Assim o grupo seguiu viagem tarde à dentro, em um ritmo forte e sempre na direção do mar. Kato havia lhes prometido que seu destino não estava muito distante, e apostava que estariam lá antes do fim do dia seguinte, mas isso significava que ainda teriam que acampar em terreno aberto naquela noite. Por isso, assim que o sol se pôs no horizonte, eles procuraram um local apropriado no canto da estrada e montaram seu acampamento da mesma maneira que haviam feito anteriormente. Dessa vez, porém, o doutor fez questão de preparar a comida.

- Você não gostou do meu almoço? – perguntou Mindy, preocupada.

- Não, de maneira alguma. O Almoço estava ótimo! Apenas acho que posso te mostrar algumas coisas, principalmente no preparo das rações de Pokémon – disse ele com simpatia, enquanto sentava ao lado da menina morena e sacava um pequeno livro da bolsa branca que carregava atravessada ao ombro – Todos vocês deveriam aprender isso aqui!

Naquela noite Jake dormiu ainda lendo o livro de receitas de comida Pokémon do Dr. Kato. Dave e Mindy também tinham aproveitado as dicas do professor e aprenderam importantes detalhes que poderiam fazer com que a comida Pokémon fosse não apenas mais nutritiva, mas também mais fácil de preparar. Até Eevee, que não escondia sua falta de simpatia para com o especialista Pokémon, acabou por se render à sua comida. Sua antipatia voltou a aparecer, entretanto, quando o Dr. Kato lhe recusou um segundo prato, dizendo que ele tinha comido exatamente o necessário e que tudo o mais era uma gula que em nada ajudaria a sua forma nas batalhas.

Dave estava se preparando para dormir quando viu Mindy conversando com o homem mais velho, sentados sozinhos em volta da fogueira que se extinguia progressivamente. Eles pareciam animados, e Dave observou de longe, tentando imaginar o que estaria sentindo caso fosse ele a crescer sem um pai e de repente ter a oportunidade de passar a noite conversando com ele em volta de uma fogueira. Percebeu que não podia culpá-la por tudo o que ela tinha feito para encontrá-lo agora que os via ali, juntos. Acreditava que faria o mesmo, se estivesse na mesma situação. E então lembrou que Dr. Kato podia não ser o pai que ela procurava...

Ele deitou-se no chão, mas não se conteve em observar de longe enquanto eles riam e ela ajeitava o cabelo por trás da orelha constantemente. O fogo foi diminuindo até que em um determinado momento, Kato se levantou, desejou boa noite a menina e se dirigiu para o ponto oposto do acampamento, estendendo seu saco de dormir. Enquanto isso, ela continuou sentada sozinha ao lado da fogueira, perdida em pensamentos.

Naquele momento Dave não se conteve e levantou, se dirigindo diretamente até ela. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito por um motivo que nem mesmo ele conseguia explicar. Foram raros os momentos que os dois tiveram sozinhos e com Kato no grupo, ele não fazia questão de disputar a atenção dela. Sabia que a menina só tinha espaço para aquele que ela acreditava ser o pai que sempre acreditou estar morto.

Ele aproximou-se devagar e Mindy, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, só percebeu a presença do rapaz quando ele sentou-se onde Kato estivera há pouco. A menina tinha um sorriso sincero escondido nos lábios e parecia contente de uma maneira que Dave não lembrava ter visto antes. Ele olhou fundo em seus olhos e ela pareceu um pouco surpresa pela intensidade do menino.

- O que foi?

Antes que obtivesse uma resposta, porém, ele passou uma das mãos por sua nuca e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Pega de surpresa pelo garoto ela não soube como reagir, mas foi incapaz de resistir e se deixou levar pelo momento, deixando-se envolver por seus braços e envolvendo-o de volta com os seus. Depositaram naquele beijo todos os dias de separação que tiveram, e os sentimentos que ficaram em segundo plano desde o seu conturbado reencontro. Ali, com a fogueira virando brasa, depois de meses sem ao menos se falar, eles finalmente se reencontraram. Quando, depois de um tempo que nenhum dos dois soube dizer quanto, eles finalmente se separaram ela retribuiu o olhar do garoto como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo.

- Eu senti sua falta – ele disse sorrindo.

- Eu também... – respondeu ela baixinho, ainda tentando inutilmente recuperar o ar.

Eles riram um do outro, levemente corados. Afastaram o olhar e encaram o chão por um segundo até que não se seguraram e riram novamente, e então voltaram a se beijar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No dia seguinte Dave e Mindy tomaram para si livremente a tarefa de preparar o café da manhã de todo o grupo, inclusive de todos os Pokemons, com a explicação de que queriam colocar em prática os ensinamentos do dia anterior. Queriam, na verdade, mais tempo com privacidade, mas Kato pareceu perceber o motivo alternativo do casal e incitou Jake a "treinar um pouco mais suas habilidades também". Dave percebeu o que o professor fazia habilmente, mas Mindy pareceu não se incomodar com o que muito se parecia com um ciúme parental.

Assim, os três ficaram encarregados da preparação da comida. Mindy e Jake já haviam se acostumado com as tarefas de cozinha, mas Dave era novato e foi constantemente corrigido até que virou motivo de piada entre Mindy e Jake. Eles tentaram assimilar todas as misturas e técnicas que o especialista havia lhes mostrado na noite anterior e, por isso, acabaram demorando mais do que o normal. Ao final, Kato pareceu gostar do resultado, assim como todos os Pokemons, mas disse que todos ainda precisavam "de muito mais pratica e experiência" e disse que a partir dali supervisionaria a comida que eles preparavam para se assegurar de que tudo sairia conforme as instruções.

- Principalmente você Dave – disse ele, rindo-se enquanto o menino constatava pela décima vez aquela manhã que culinária não era um dos seus maiores talentos.

Eles seguiram viagem não muito depois da refeição com a promessa de que poderiam dormir em uma cama no Centro Pokémon aquela noite, já que chegariam a pequena cidade de que o Doutor lhes havia falado. O menino de Grené seguiu ao lado de Mindy no inicio da viagem enquanto Kato e Jake seguiam alguns passos atrás. O homem mais velho tentava manter a velocidade com o casal, mas eles pareciam apertar discretamente o passo toda vez que ele se aproximava, e Jake mantinha o Doutor ocupado com perguntas e longas conversas sobre os mais diferentes assuntos Pokémon. Foi apenas quando Dave fez um movimento e pegou na mão de Mindy que o especialista Pokémon se aproximou com mais afinco passou no meio do casal. Ambos soltaram as mãos, envergonhados, enquanto o Doutor dava um olhar significativo para Mindy. Jake parecia nem ao menos entender o que se passava.

- Dave, estive pensando e gostaria de falar com você – disse o Doutor, fitando com um ar de acusação o garoto.

- Comigo? – disse o menino, sem saber o que esperar.

- Sobre o que?! – perguntaram Mindy e Jake, juntos.

Kato pareceu surpreso com a intervenção dos outros dois e deu duas olhadas de relance para eles, pensando no que dizer.

- Sobre o treinamento dele, é claro – disse, rápido – Estive observando você Dave e acho que você pode melhorar um pouco o seu treinamento.

- Ah... – disse Mindy, aparentemente decepcionada.

Jake, por sua vez, percebeu a oportunidade de conseguir a atenção da menina de Cardo, algo que não vinha tendo desde que o Doutor se juntou ao grupo, e não perdeu tempo. Seu foco principal vinha sendo o especialista Pokémon, mas ele não podia negar que seu coração ainda batia forte quando fitava a morena.

- Mindy, será que você pode me contar a história de como seus Nidorans evoluíram? Eu estava conversando sobre evolução com o doutor e queria saber como foi que tudo aconteceu...

A menina olhou de relance para Dave, mas se rendeu e começou a contar a historia para Jake, que constantemente a interrompia para fazer perguntas de detalhes envolvendo o treinamento dela e a sua rotina no tempo em que ficaram separados, enquanto ficavam gradativamente para trás, deixando Kato, Dave e Eevee sozinhos.

- Quer dizer que você pode me ajudar no meu treinamento? – perguntou Dave, curioso.

- Sim, na verdade, posso te ajudar nas evoluções – disse o homem mais velho, atraindo ainda mais a atenção do mais novo. Ele olhou duas vezes por sobre o ombro antes de continuar a falar – Percebi o seu fascínio pelas pedras da evolução rapaz, e estive observando o seu time. Me parece que você se cercou de Pokemons que evoluem com as pedras em algum momento da vida – disse ele, olhando fixamente para Eevee por um segundo.

- Isso... – Dave já havia percebido que mais da metade de seu time poderia evoluir em algum momento com a ajuda das pedras – Isso não foi de proposito...

- O que não o torna menos verdade... – disse o especialista, sorrindo para ele. Eevee parecia não gostar do rumo que a conversa estava tomando – a evolução é algo fascinante, mas também delicado rapaz. Não foi a toa que escolhi esse tema para me especializar. E a evolução por pedras é algo ainda mais delicado.

- Quando um Pokémon evolui de maneira natural, Dave, ele evolui porque está pronto física e psicologicamente. Muitos argumentam e teorizam que fatores externos, como a pressão de uma luta ou uma situação desesperadora podem ativar esse processo (e eu tendo a concordar com eles), mas todos concordam que além de tudo o Pokémon tem que estar pronto antes dessa situação ocorrer. Já com as pedras tudo é muito diferente. O Pokémon muitas vezes evolui por acidente, ou então é forçado a evoluir antes de seu tempo.

- Eu não vou forçar Pokémon nenhum a evoluir – disparou Dave, sentindo-se acusado.

- Não foi o que eu disse Dave, preste atenção. Eu disse que queria ajudar no seu treinamento não é? – riu-se Kato – Simplesmente quero ajudar a deixar os seus Pokemons prontos para evoluir, para que quando eles decidam fazê-lo tudo ocorra da melhor maneira possível. Percebi que você costuma trabalhar bastante as técnicas de batalha de seus Pokemons, e faz isso muito bem se me permite dizer, mas não é o suficiente.

- Como assim? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Um Pokémon evoluído é como se fosse um novo Pokémon Dave. Ele tem novas formas, e novas possibilidades, e o maior problema da evolução precoce é a dificuldade que eles costumam ter em se adaptar a seus novos corpos e habilidades. Por isso, não basta você ensiná-los poderosos ataques, tem que acostumá-los a terem habilidades específicas que terão no futuro. Tome seu Growlithe, ou o próprio Eevee como exemplo. Eles não são Pokemons comumente conhecidos por sua velocidade, mas um Arcanine ou um Jolteon são extremamente ágeis e velozes. Logo, você faria muito bem em treinar bastante a velocidade dos dois.

Dave tinha que admitir que nunca havia pensado daquela maneira. Eevee, obviamente, não precisava treinar muito mais a sua velocidade, mas, sem duvida, aquela era uma grande dica para o treinamento de Growlithe.

- O mesmo vale para seu Poliwhrill e o seu Oddish. Poliwrath é um Pokémon com incrível vigor físico. Faria bem em treinar a força e a resistência de Poliwhrill. Já Vileplume enfrente uma incrível dificuldade com as grandes e pesadas pétalas no topo de seu corpo. Fazer com que Oddish ganhe força e equilíbrio enquanto carregando peso seria um ótimo exercício.

- E Eevee, obviamente, é aquele que mais precisa de treinamento. Podendo evoluir tanto em Vaporeon, Flareon e Jolteon, tem muitos aspectos a treinar se quer estar pronto para qualquer caminho que vier pela frente. Eu posso oferecer uma observação especial nele se quiser Dave, para que possamos nos certificar de que tudo corre da melhor maneira possível - disse Kato, estendo a mão para acariciar a pequena raposa.

Eevee, entretanto, saltou para o chão antes que pudesse toca-lo e correu na direção de Mindy e Jake, que seguiam alguns passos atrás. Dave olhou com desconfiança para o Dr. Kato, mas estava intrigado de mais com toda a ajuda que ele lhe oferecia para se prender a desconfiança por muito tempo.

- Eu te garanto que Eevee é o que menos precisa de treinamento, e, além do mais ele parece não querer evoluir – disse Dave, na defensiva – mas eu agradeço muito a sua ajuda com todos os outros Pokemons, Doutor.

Kato ainda olhava para trás pensativo, fitando Eevee com intensidade, mas voltou a sorrir para o menino logo em seguida.

- Não há de que rapaz. Quando pararmos para treinar, podemos entrar em maiores detalhes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O grupo chegou a cidade destino ainda no fim da tarde e todos se sentiram felizes por sair da estrada e poder contar novamente com alguma estrutura urbana. Dave pretendia ligar para os pais e para o laboratório para falar com o professor e estava certo de que Mindy o faria também, afinal o professor poderia muito bem confirmar se o doutor Kato era de fato o pai da menina.

Ele ainda desconfiava do especialista, mas fora ele quem lhe contara sobre Cinnabar e a probabilidade de encontrar uma pedra do fogo na cidade vulcânica. Além disso, vinha ensinando ao grupo alguns truques úteis na criação dos Pokemons e ate prometera ajudá-lo em seu treinamento. O que ainda lhe incomodava profundamente era a atenção especial que ele parecia prestar a Eevee em alguns determinados momentos, além do fato dele mal ter se dedicado ao Dratini de Mindy.

Assim que saíram da estrada Dave pode ver a imensidão do mar que se estendia a sua frente. A cidade ficava na encosta de uma grande colina e o grupo havia chegado pelo topo, o que lhes proporcionava uma grande vista do sol poente. Dave pegou a mão de Mindy e lhe sorriu, mas Kato logo passou a passos largos pelo meio dos dois, obrigando-os a se soltarem.

- Meninos, sigam diretamente para o Centro Pokémon e se instalem. Vou tentar providenciar nossa viagem para Cinnabar e os encontrarei lá mais tarde

- Por que não vamos todos juntos? – sugeriu Mindy.

- Porque não é preciso e será muito mais pratico fazer isso sozinho. Estamos viajando há algum tempo e um descanso pode ser importante para vocês. Com sorte podemos embarcar amanhã...

-Então me deixe ir junto – disse Jake, saltando a frente e se oferecendo – eles são os treinadores e precisam de descanso, mas eu ainda queria te perguntar algumas coisas sobre a minha Butterfree...

- Teremos tempo para perguntas outra hora Jake. Por enquanto, prefiro correr atrás de nossa viagem sozinho... – disse ele, não se deixando estender e caminhando rua abaixo antes que mais alguém pudesse sugerir outra ideia.

O grupo se entreolhou e, sem outra opção, seguiram a sinalização em direção ao Centro Pokémon da pequena cidade portuária.

A cidade em si era menor do que se podia esperar pelo que o doutor lhes contara sobre sua importância econômica e eles conseguiram encontrar o caminho para o centro sem grande dificuldade. As pessoas pareciam simpáticas e as ruas pouco movimentadas não condiziam com o status de grande centro comercial que eles sabiam que a cidade possuía.

De longe, ainda no alto, eles conseguiram ver a enorme ponte que estava em construção, ligando-a a sua cidade irmã, do outro lado da baía. Nenhum dos três nunca tinha visto uma construção tão ampla e avassaladora. Era como se uma enorme serpente cinza de aço e concreto se erguesse sobre suas inúmeras pernas do grande mar e se colocasse imponente sobre ele, como se o desafiando a derrubá-la.

O grupo seguiu uma ladeira asfaltada até chegar à beira do mar e então giraram a direita, passando bem em frente ao que futuramente seria a entrada da ponte em construção. O acesso estava bloqueado, com uma guarita para o vigia que parecia distraído com seu radio de bolso, mas o centro Pokémon ficava mais a frente, em um pequeno prédio de dois andares, com paredes amarelas e o grande símbolo "P" que indicava o hospital Pokémon logo acima da porta de entrada.

Assim que entraram Dave pediu três quartos, o que pareceu assustar a enfermeira Joy e o fez temer a lotação do pequeno prédio, mas conseguiu os últimos três disponíveis. De acordo com a enfermeira uma expansão deveria ser construída para abrigar mais treinadores uma vez que a ponte estivesse pronta, mas nada ainda fora decidido pelo governo da cidade ou pela Liga Pokémon. Os únicos quatro quartos logo seriam insuficientes para a esperada movimentação da cidade.

Enquanto se instalava, porém Mindy fez questão de se dirigir para a sala de telefonemas a sós. Ambos os meninos tentaram acompanha-la em um primeiro momento, mas Dave percebeu pelos olhares da garota que um pouco de privacidade seria importante para a conversa que ela estava prestes a ter com o sua família e portanto decidiu lhe dar todo o espaço que precisasse. Jake foi surpreendentemente compreensivo quando Dave o explicou tudo no quarto e ele sentiu que talvez aquele encontro com o Dr. Kato estivesse realmente fazendo o menino mais novo crescer.

Passaram-se mais de duas horas até que Mindy bateu no quarto dos garotos. Dave e Jake estavam conversando animadamente sobre ideias para o treinamento que Kato havia sugerido, mas o menino de Grené pulou da cama para atender a porta e o outro, surpreendentemente, conseguiu interromper uma frase antes de termina-la ao ver a menina do outro lado da porta. Sua expressão era difícil de ler. Um sorriso torto escondendo um tom de insegurança que os olhos faziam força para negar. Por um momento Dave pensou ter visto nervosismo e até um pouco de medo através do olhar da garota, mas ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso amarelo e não esperou o convite para entrar no quarto.

- Você pode ligar para o laboratório agora Dave... – disse ela, sentando-se na cama do menino.

- Ah sim... Você conseguiu falar com seu avô? – perguntou ele, tentando não fazer a pergunta que queria.

- Consegui. Ele está bem... – ela se limitou a dizer.

Dave a encarou profundamente. _Vamos lá Mindy. Você não vai me fazer perguntar não é... Desembucha_ pensou o garoto, tentando entender o porque do silencio da morena. Queria abraça-la, apoiar a cabeça dela em seu peito e acariciar seu cabelo, mas não sabia bem o que pensar de todo aquele silencio. _Às vezes ela não quer falar... _concluiu, confuso.

- E então?! – explodiu Jake, libertando os olhares dos outros dois com um grande susto – Ele é ou não é o seu pai?!

Mindy riu, olhou para Jake e para Dave novamente e depois de um segundo fitando o chão se levantou novamente e se dirigiu para a porta em silencio. Antes de sair, porém Dave pensou ver uma primeira lágrima escorrer pelo rosto da garota. Por um momento ele pensou ouvi-la dizer "Ainda não sei".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eu tentei ir atrás dela, mas ela não abriu a porta do quarto – disse Dave, coçando a cabeça.

- Deixe ela respirar rapaz. Isso tudo não é fácil para ela – O Professor Noah parecia bem resolvido com toda a situação, sentado confortavelmente na sua cadeira e quase sorrindo para Dave. O menino não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que o Professor havia previsto tudo aquilo há muito tempo atrás.

- Mas como ela não sabe?! Porque ela não te perguntou! – disse Dave, ainda sem entender o comportamento da garota – E mais importante de tudo: O Dr. Kato é ou não é o pai da Mindy?

O professor olhou para os lados rapidamente e voltou a encarar Dave com uma expressão ilegível. O rapaz odiava o quão misterioso o professor podia ser, mas então se lembrava de que talvez fora essa habilidade que o fizera não dizer nada a Equipe Rocket quando foi sequestrado.

- Você realmente quer saber antes mesmo dela Dave? – perguntou o professor, em um tom de acusação.

Dave respirou fundo. Não sabia se teria paciência para tudo aquilo. Já tinha seus próprios problemas e agora as pessoas pareciam incapazes de colaborar. Mindy arriscara tudo para encontrar o pai. Fizera loucuras e coisas impossíveis e agora tinha a resposta fechada em seu próprio punho, mas se recusava a abrir as mãos e olhar. Por um momento quis abrir ele mesmo a mão da menina, a força, e obriga-la a enfrentar a resposta, mas o olhar do professor denunciava que aquela era uma pergunta retórica. Dave sabia que deveria respeitar a opção da menina, mesmo que não concordasse ou ao menos entendesse.

- Dave, tente entender o seguinte – começou o professor, vendo a resignação do menino do outro lado da linha – Mindy cresceu sem o pai, ouvindo de todos que ele havia morrido há muito tempo. Ela cresceu e aprendeu que havia perdido o pai antes mesmo de ter qualquer outra coisa. E aprendeu a viver e a aceitar isso. Há pouquíssimo tempo ela descobriu que não havia perdido o pai, e que ele estava por ai. Entenda Dave, que nesse momento, tendo ou não conhecido o verdadeiro rosto do homem que a ajudou a existir, Mindy ganhou um pai novamente. Ganhou aquilo que ela nunca teve, e que sempre quis ter, mas tinha aprendido que nunca teria.

Dave tentou se colocar no lugar da menina e imaginar como teria sido crescer sem seu pai. Sempre fazia aquilo quando tentava entender o que ela estava passando, mas de certa maneira aquilo era muito difícil. Sua vida sem seu pai era inimaginável. Seu pai havia lhe ensinado tanto que ele duvidava que fosse ser a mesma pessoa sem a sua ajuda. Decidiu então que nunca poderia entender a menina. Apenas ela poderia saber o que estava passando.

- E agora Dave, que ela tem aquilo que sempre quis ter nas mãos, está com medo de perder tudo novamente... – concluiu o professor, sorrindo carinhosamente para o garoto. Aquele sorriso que seu pai sempre lhe dera quando explicava algo simples que ele não conseguia entender ainda.

- Mas ela ainda não sabe se encontrou realmente o pai...

- Não importa! – exclamou o professor, como se aquela fosse a verdadeira chave para a situação – Ela achou alguém que pode ser seu pai, e que até age muitas vezes como tal pelo que ela me falou... Se ela descobrir que ele é seu verdadeiro pai tudo seria perfeito. Mas se ele não for...

- Ela perde tudo de novo... – terminou Dave, finalmente compreendendo onde o professor queria chegar. Ele não tomaria as mesmas decisões que ela, nem achava que o caminho que ela estava seguindo era o mais correto, mas pelo menos agora entendia um pouco do que se passava pela cabeça dela.

- Sabia que você entenderia... – disse o professor, realmente satisfeito – A Mindy precisa de você agora Dave. De apoio e de força. Ela vai criar coragem para descobrir tudo eventualmente. Eu conheço minha neta bem o suficiente para saber disso. Mas quando estiver pronta. Até lá, não falemos mais disso tudo bem?

- Tudo bem – concordou Dave.

- Agora Dave, preciso pedir mais uma coisa de você – disse o professor, em um tom levemente mais sério. Dave acenou com a cabeça instigando-o a continuar – Não podemos deixar que Susan descubra o que está acontecendo...

- O que?! Mas, porque?! – perguntou ele, surpreso.

- Primeiramente Mindy prometeu a mãe não seguir com o assunto e ela acreditou na filha. Todo o problema do Dratini a deixou furiosa, e, por isso, eu não tenho certeza se ela entenderá a filha. Isso foi um pedido de Mindy que eu concordei sem hesitar: Susan não deve saber do seu novo companheiro de viagem.

- Tudo bem, ela não saberá – prometeu Dave, ainda um pouco desconfortável preso em toda aquela confusão familiar.

- Obrigado – disse o professor, e então eles encerraram a ligação.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Já havia passado das onze horas da noite e Dave e Jake estavam deitados em suas respectivas camas, prontos para dormir quando o Dr. Kato bateu a porta deles e os convidou para uma sessão noturna de treinamento. Dave e Jake estranharam, mas o Dr. não lhes deu tempo para muitas perguntas, pedindo que eles se arrumassem e o encontrassem nos fundos do Centro Pokémon em vinte minutos. Enquanto isso, ele ia chamar Mindy e se preparar. Sem muitas opções, Dave colocou novamente sua roupa de viagem e se encaminhou para fora do quarto.

Ele e Jake já estavam no corredor, mas Eevee continuava imóvel, deitado na cama de seu amigo. Dave encarou o Pokémon que fingia não perceber a intensa movimentação no quarto e parecia determinado a ignorar todo o resto. Dave logo entendeu que Eevee não pretendia treinar com o Dr. Kato.

- Você seria de grande ajuda sabia Eevee? Você sabe disso… - disse Dave, tentando persuadir seu Pokémon. Ele sabia que seria de pouca valia.

- Uee... – disse o Pokémon, se aconchegando ainda mais no travesseiro de Dave.

_Talvez seja mesmo melhor que Kato não veja do que ele é capaz por enquanto. _Pensou o garoto, agradecendo mentalmente por ter um Pokémon tão inteligente. _Se Eevee não gosta dele, alguma coisa está errada._

A reação inesperada de seu Pokémon fez com que Dave se sentisse estranho enquanto se encaminhava para os fundos do Centro como Kato havia pedido. Não estava confortável indo para um treinamento liderado por uma pessoa em que seu parceiro não confiasse, quanto mais um parceiro com quem ele se recusasse a treinar. Sua atitude não havia sido tão drástica quanto a afrontar diretamente Kato, mas Eevee fazia questão de deixar claro que não aprovava a companhia do especialista.

Encontrou Kato com Mindy ao seu lado na parte baixa da encosta em que o prédio se apoiava. A subida era íngreme e ambos os meninos perceberam que treinar ali, no escuro, não seria uma tarefa fácil ou agradável para seus Pokemons. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção não foi o terreno inclinado, ou a pouca luminosidade da noite escolhida para o treinamento, mas sim o fato de Kato estar jogando para cima uma Pokebola. Até então ele não tinha demonstrado ter nenhum Pokémon. _De onde surgiu essa Pokébola? O que mais eu ainda não sei sobre ele? _

- Bom agora que estão todos aqui, vamos começar – disse o Doutor, parecendo tão animado quanto a menina ao seu lado – Primeiro gostaria de apresentar a vocês o meu Pokémon.

Kato jogou a Pokebola para o alto Dave acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ela se abria no meio do ar e liberava um clarão de luz que logo tomou forma em sua frente. A criatura tinha uma forma humanoide, em pé sobre duas penas. Sua cabeça parecia ter um formato parecido com o de uma estrela invertida e mal desenhada. As duas pontas superiores, orelhas, eram largas e compridas enquanto outras duas protuberâncias menores surgiam das laterais da face. Uma ultima ponta menor indicava o queixo. Do nariz, longos bigodes nasciam e se penduravam do rosto. Sua pele era amarelada, com uma espessa proteção escura nos braços, peitos e pernas. Ambas as suas mãos seguravam colheres.

- Conheçam o Alakazam – disse Kato, parecendo orgulhoso.

Mindy e Jake olhavam admirados para o poderoso Pokémon psíquico, mas Dave não conseguiu disfarçar seu desconforto e desconfiança. _Como é que o Eevee iria reagir a isso? _Pensava o menino, tentando prever as dificuldades que teria de lidar caso o especialista fosse, de fato, alguém em que não pudesse confiar. Kato pareceu entender a expressão do garoto e se apressou em se explicar, sempre sorrindo.

- Eu sei o que vocês devem estar pensando onde foi que ele estava esse tempo todo não? Pois bem, me deixem explicar – disse ele, com um olhar discreto, mas significativo para Dave – Eu tinha exaurido muito o Alakazam antes de encontrar vocês e ele estava debilitado. Na verdade, bem mais debilitado do que eu deveria tê-lo deixado ficar, assumo. Então o deixei no Centro em que nos encontramos, prometendo que entraria em contato com a enfermeira assim que conseguisse.

- Então você deixou seu Pokémon sozinho no Centro? – perguntou Dave, surpreso.

- Foi preciso – disse Kato, deixando o silencio reinar em seguida. Dave, Mindy e Jake estavam esperando uma explicação para todo o desgaste de Alakazam, mas Kato nada mais disse sobre o assunto.

- Vamos começar. O Alakazam vai ajudar nos treinamentos – disse ele, animado – Hoje faremos um treinamento especifico para evoluções, então liberem aqueles Pokemons que ainda podem evoluir.

Dave ainda estava perplexo, mas Mindy não perdeu tempo em liberar Charmeleon, Nidorino e Nidorina. Deixou Dratini na Pokebola por saber que treiná-lo fora d'água seria impossível. Jake seguiu a menina liberando seu Vulpix e sua Squirtle, que parecia animada como sempre, apesar do horário. Dave, por ultimo, resolveu liberar também Oddish, Poliwhril, Growlithe. Só então Kato pareceu dar falta de um dos membros do time do rapaz de Grené.

- Onde está o Eevee, Dave? – perguntou, curioso.

- Ele está muito desgastado professor. Preferiu ficar no quarto – disse Dave, quase como um desafio para o Professor continuar no assunto. O homem, porém, insistiu.

- Dave, tenho certeza que ele tiraria muito proveito desse treinamento...

- E eu tenho certeza que conheço meu Pokémon melhor do que você – disse, tão ríspido que fez com que Mindy e Jake arregalassem os olhos.

O especialista pareceu entender o recado, mesmo a contragosto, e resolveu continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dave ainda teve que encarar os olhares acusadores de Mindy, mas decidiu que não iria se desculpar pelo ocorrido. Ele já aceitava de bom grado a companhia e toda a ajuda do Doutor, e até sentia-se mal por tê-lo tratado daquela maneira, mas decidira que não se desculparia por proteger seu primeiro Pokémon e melhor amigo. O doutor ainda era uma incógnita para Dave, mas o comportamento de Eevee deixava bem claro como a pequena raposa estava se sentindo, e ele não podia ignorar aquilo.

Kato iniciou um curto pique em silencio, subindo o terreno alguns metros e se posicionando a frente de todos. Alakazam, por sua vez, assustou todo o grupo quando se teletransportou para o lado do seu treinador. A atividade estava prestes a começar.

- Vamos lá, alinhem seus Pokemons. Como eu prometi, vamos fazer um treinamento personalizado para cada um, como eu prometi. E o Alakazam vai ajudar a todos vocês.

- Então vamos treinar um de cada vez – perguntou Mindy, tentando entender como a logística das atividades iria funcionar.

- De maneira alguma, não temos a noite inteira – sorriu ele para a garota mais abaixo – Alakazam ajudará todos ao mesmo tempo, usando seus poderes psíquicos para criar as dificuldades que cada um precisa enfrentar.

- Mas ele vai conseguir fazer isso? – espantou-se Jake, traduzindo o que todos estavam se questionando.

- Ora já disse isso a você Jake, e acho que seria bom que todos entendessem de uma vez por todas o que vocês tem nas mãos. Não há limites conhecidos para os poderes dos Pokémons, meninos, e vocês fariam bem em se lembrar disso. Conheci meu Alakazam ainda como Abra, e a minha vida inteira treinei e aperfeiçoei seus Poderes. Ele já tem certa idade, mas ainda continua bem perto do seu auge físico, e como Pokémon psíquico desconfio que ainda tenha muita capacidade mental inexplorada. Se vocês treinarem, alimentarem e criarem seus Pokemons da maneira correta, é impossível prever o quão poderosos eles podem se tornar.

Dave imediatamente pensou em Eevee e em todas as surpresas que ele havia apresentado desde o inicio da viagem. Todo e tinha, além de seu incrível potencial e percebeu que o que Kato estava falando poderia ser verdade. Quanto poder será que a pequena raposa marrom ainda teria para demonstrar ele não sabia, mas talvez aquela pudesse ser a resposta para o motivo de ele ter se tornado tão forte.

- Agora porque não começamos logo as atividades? – Disse Kato, se preparando no terreno mais alto – Alakazam, Telekinesis!

Os olhos do Pokémon psíquico brilharam com uma leve coloração verde enquanto todos os Pokemons eram envoltos por uma áurea da mesma cor. Nenhum deles acreditava no que estava vendo. Nunca tinham presenciado um Pokémon que pudesse utilizar seu ataque em tantos alvos ao mesmo tempo.

- Não se preocupem, o Alakazam irá apenas criar certas dificuldades para os seus Pokemons, simulando situações que eles terão de conviver quando evoluírem.

Foi uma noite mais intensa do que qualquer um dos garotos havia previsto. Kato fez um trabalho incrível utilizando seu Pokémon e Dave, aos poucos, foi se sentindo mais a vontade com o exercício do especialista. Ele tinha ordenado que Alakazam utilizasse seus poderes para fazer um peso invisível no topo da cabeça de Oddish e o forçou a trocar golpes e apostar corridas com Poliwhrill. O Pokémon aquático, por sua vez, tinha tido o peso dos braços e das pernas dobrado e tinha incríveis dificuldades de se mover.

Growlithe, por sua vez, carregava pesos extras em cada pata, e era obrigado a medir forças flamejantes com o Charmeleon de Mindy, que estava levitando para se acostumar a lutar no ar. Nidorina e Nidorino competiam entre si, sendo obrigados a medir forças brutas com o peso do corpo também aumentado e até mesmo sendo colocados sob dois pés em alguns momentos, como suas evoluções eventualmente ficariam.

Finalmente, Vulpix e Squirtle batalhavam entre si em exercícios muito pesados. Kato explicou a Jake que seus Pokemons tinham evoluções completas, como ele gostava de dizer. Significava que eles não mudavam tanto suas características principais ao evoluírem, mas cresciam em todos os aspectos de seu corpo. Vulpix ainda teria a dificuldade de lutar com caudas maiores e Kato fez com que Alakazam controlasse de maneira mais realística a cauda do Pokémon de fogo, simulando a evolução. Mas, além disso, os dois lutavam com pesos levemente aumentados, alternando posições em cima e em baixo do terreno inclinado.

Todos os Pokemons pareciam ter grandes dificuldades no início da atividade e demoraram a se adaptar as dificuldades impostas pelos poderes do Pokémon de Kato, mas aos poucos eles conseguiram se adaptar e o resultado do treino começou a ser mais animador para os treinadores. Oddish conseguia correr para o alto da colina e voltar sem tropeçar e cair com todo o peso na cabeça, e Poliwhrill passou a se mover com mais velocidade, apesar de não toda a que ele possuía. Quando trocaram golpes, foram capazes de atacar com força e se desviar com certa agilidade, mas ainda assim fora atingidos algumas vezes pelos ataques um do outro.

Charmeleon e Growlithe lutavam a certa distancia do grupo, para que seus ataques não interferissem no restante das atividades. Suas rajadas de chamas se encontravam com ferocidade e os dois pareciam extremamente focados na batalha, como se decididos a vencer um ao outro. Charmeleon levava vantagem sobre o Pokémon de Dave, tendo passado muito mais tempo sob o treinamento de Mindy, mas Growlithe se saia melhor do que o esperado. Ele conseguia manter o choque de rajadas por mais tempo do que o previsível, apesar de perder no final. Isso lhe dava tempo para pular para o lado e sair do alcance do adversário mesmo com o peso nos pés. Eles lutaram durante todo o treinamento, e ainda assim nenhum tinha conseguido mais do que causar pequenas queimaduras no outro.

Nidorino e Nidorina, por sua vez, travavam uma luta peculiar. Mindy disse que estava acostumada a treinar batalhas entre eles, mas eles sempre se recusavam a usar sua força máxima um com o outro, mesmo depois de muita conversa. Ela entendia e até aprovava a decisão do casal, que era virtualmente inseparável. Kato tentou fazer com que eles se chocassem e se empurrassem até que um conseguisse derrubar o outro, mas eles se recusavam a usar força demasiada e, no inicio, o exercício não deu resultado. Ele foi forçado então a entregar-lhes uma corda e obrigarem a praticar um tipo de cabo de guerra, que surtiu mais efeito. No fim do treino, ele ainda os obrigou a se apoiar apenas nas patas traseiras, o que se mostrou de grande dificuldade para eles.

Apesar de tudo, foram os Pokemons de Jake que roubaram a cena no fim do treino. Vulpix e Squirtle travaram uma luta infindável que chamou a atenção não apenas de Kato, mas de Dave e Mindy também. A meia noite já havia passado há muito quando o especialista Pokémon resolveu decretar o fim das atividades da noite, indicando que eles ainda tinham muito para aperfeiçoar, mas que o progresso do dia já havia sido satisfatório. Dave e Mindy recolheram seus Pokemons já exaustos, mas quando Jake tentou recolher Squirtle e Vulpix, ambos desviaram dos raios da Pokebola como se fosse um ataque inimigo.

Todos se surpreenderam com o movimento, mas não houve muito tempo para fazer alguma pois logo em seguida Vulpix soltou uma forte rajada de fogo, aproveitando a distração de Squirtle e envolvendo-o em um turbilhão de chamas. Imediatamente, porém, as chamas perderam força e, do centro do fogo, a casca vazia de Squirtle girava lançando fortes rajadas d água pelos buracos dos membros e da cabeça.

- Uow, isso é uma hidro-bomba! – espantou-se Jake, que nunca tinha visto sua tartaruga Pokémon usar aquele movimento.

Vulpix tentou se agachar para se desviar do movimento de Squirtle, mas mesmo os treinadores, mesmo a uma distancia considerável, ainda se molharam com os poderosos jatos de agua. A pequena raposa de fogo foi atingida em cheio e lançada alguns metro mais abaixo, quase próximo ao pé de Jake. Incrivelmente, porém, ela ainda se levantou e se preparou para voltar ao ataque. Jake estava prestes a usar a distração para recolhê-la quando Kato segurou sua mão.

- Deixe Jake. Mais um pouco pelo menos... – o especialista parecia estar gostando da situação – Eles parecem ter espíritos competitivos muito fortes rapaz, e como você normalmente não se envolve em batalhas e em sessões pesadas de treino, eles sentem falta. Você deveria dar mais atenção a essa característica Jake...

Enquanto Dave e Mindy se recuperavam do jato de agua, reclamando em alto e bom som, Vulpix corria colina acima para enfrentar seu adversário, que tentou interromper a investida com jatos de água. A raposa, entretanto, foi muito ágil e conseguiu evitar os ataques, e obrigou a tartaruga a fazer um movimento evasivo no ultimo minuto, pulando para o alto, passando por cima de Vulpix e ficando no terreno mais baixo. Vulpix então a envolveu mais uma fez com uma forte rajada e todos pensaram que a batalha finalmente tinha terminado.

Foi então que do meio das chamas, uma forte luz branca apareceu brilhando forte no meio da noite. Vulpix tentou aumentar a força de seu ataque, mas ele logo foi extinto pela energia que emanava de onde há pouco Squirtle estava. Todos levaram as mãos ao rosto, incomodados pela ofuscante luz depois de horas no escuro, mas ela logo se extinguiu. E quando o fez, não havia mais Squirtle, e sim uma Wartortle no lugar.

- Ela evoluiu! - exclamou Jake, quase pulando, enquanto Kato abria um largo sorriso de satisfação e orgulho.

Vulpix arregalou os olhos ao observar sua nova adversaria se postando imponente a sua frente e Wartortle deu um sorriso provocativo, como se mais confiante do que nunca. Lançou-se então em uma corrida desenfreada na direção de seu oponente, que se preparava para contra-atacar. E então, sem mais explicações, os dois Pokemons foram suspensos no ar pelo poder psíquico de Alakazam.

- Por hoje está bom! – declarou Kato, arrancando olhares furiosos dos dois Pokemons em batalha.

Ele sinalizou com a cabeça para Jake e o menino deu um passo a frente, com as duas Pokebolas nas mãos.

- Vocês fizeram uma grande luta! – exclamou o menino mais novo, ainda sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Dave e Mindy se surpreenderam ao presenciar um dos raros momentos em que Jake estava sem palavras – Parabéns de verdade! Estou muito orgulhoso! Mas por hoje é só... – disse finalmente, e recolheu os dois.

Todos então se apressaram e congratularam o menino mais novo pela evolução no time. Ele parecia despreparado para a surpresa e aceitou tudo com um enorme sorriso que se estendia por todo o seu rosto. Kato recolheu seu Alakazam e olhou para os três amigos reunidos, sorrindo e comemorando, e um leve sorriso ilegível surgiu em seu rosto.

- Meninos, a noite foi longa e muito mais produtiva do que eu esperava – declarou, claramente satisfeito – Mas agora temos que nos secar e descansar. Antes do almoço temos que seguir viagem...

- Como?! – exclamaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Consegui passagem com um amigo que irá aportar em Cinnabar – ele anunciou, arrancando ainda mais sorrisos do grupo – Mas isso é tudo. Ele ainda terá de parar por alguns dias na cidade de Sunny, do outro lado da baía, o que nos dará mais tempo para treinar regularmente.

- Ótimo! – disse Mindy, feliz enquanto se encaminhava para voltar para o centro Pokémon com Jake.

Dave estava prestes a segui-los de perto quando ouviu Kato lhe chamando. Virou-se para ver o professor se aproximando para falar com ele.

- E eu tenho uma noticia que pode lhe interessar ainda mais Dave – disse ele – Do outro lado da baía, um pouco mais perto das montanhas, existe uma cidade conhecida como "cidade das pedras".

Dave abriu um grande sorriso, já prevendo onde essa conversa iria terminar.

- Com sorte, podemos ter tempo para visitá-la antes de partirmos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seu telefone tocou novamente e Jody estremeceu. Aquelas ligações estava se tornando cada vez mais frequentes e eram a causa de todos os seus pesadelos e horas sem dormir. Ela apenas podia supor que Jack estava sofrendo o mesmo, mas não tinha como saber. Desde que aquilo começara os dois estiveram separados, guiados para realizar buscas em algum outro lugar que ela desconhecia. Separar-se de seu parceiro foi um golpe duro para ela, mas não podia discutir. Tudo vinha dando errado.

Ela puxou o comunicador do bolso e respondeu, temerosa.

- Qual seu status, agente?

- Ainda sem rastros de Eevee ou dos meninos – disse a mulher, temendo a reação do supervisor G. A voz metálica no celular não costumava perdoar fracassos.

- A sua incompetência me deixa cada vez mais perto de tomar uma atitude que prefiro evitar, agente. Acredite quando digo que você não quer que eu retire você e seu parceiro desse caso.

Jody engoliu seco, tremendo perante a ameaça daquela voz. Sabia que tudo o que era prometido pela Equipe Rocket era cumprido. Sabia que se eles quisessem, não havia nada que ela ou Jack pudessem fazer para escapar. A ideia de ver algo acontecendo com o homem a fez estremecer ainda mais.

- Não se preocupe. Em breve teremos resultados melhores – O supervisor não esperou ela terminar de falar antes de desligar a ligação.

Ela não sabia como aquela situação havia chegado àquele ponto. Depois da ultima operação Jake havia respondido de maneira muito satisfatória e reportara para ela de dois em dois dias enquanto ele e seu amigo estavam em Fuschia. O problema é que a ultima noticia que tivera do grupo fora enquanto eles ainda estavam hospedados no ginásio de Koga. Desde então, silêncio.

Alguns dias se passaram até que novas informações fossem cobradas dos agentes, mas o silencio se prolongou e desde então eles haviam perdido a trilha de Eevee, Dave e Jake. Jody estava vasculhando há dias a primeira parte da estrada em Fuschia e Veridian, e desconfiava que Jack estivesse vasculhando a segunda, mas não podia ter certeza. Só sabia que eles ainda não os haviam encontrado. Os informantes na policia também não havido sido de valor, uma vez que Dave parara de se reportar perante os oficiais. Sua amiga, Mary Jane, continuava com a farsa, se reportando a cada cidade nova em que chegava, mas a Equipe Rocket já descobrira o esquema há muito.

As revistas de Cardo também não serviam mais de grande ajuda, uma vez que não reportavam mais sobre Dave ou mesmo sobre Mindy, quem eles diziam ter desaparecido novamente. Jody sabia que a Equipe estava movimentando seus agentes em Cardo e se reposicionando em Grené, caso não conseguissem encontrar Eevee das maneiras convencionais, mas Jody ainda tinha esperanças. A cada dia que passava tinha menos, mas ainda assim, havia alguma esperança.

- Jake, porque você se calou? – disse para si mesma, como se lamentando – Você não imagina o erro que cometeu...

A mulher nunca tinha visto tamanha comoção na Equipe Rocket, nem sentido tanto ácido na voz metálica de seu supervisor. Ela sabia que a paciência de Giovanni havia acabado. _O que vai ser de você e seus amigos quando nós o encontrarmos?_ Pensou ela, como em lamento. Pois de uma coisa ela não tinha a menor duvida. Sendo da melhor ou da pior maneira, eles iriam ser encontrados.


	16. Capítulo 16: Problemas de Família

**Capítulo 16 – Problemas de Família**

Dave puxava o ritmo do grupo com Eevee claramente desconfortável apoiado nas suas costas, enquanto Jake, Mindy e o Dr. Kato seguiam pouco mais atrás. O menino estava ansioso por chegar logo à cidade das pedras de que o especialista Pokémon havia lhe falado. De acordo com ele, a cidade ficava na encosta de uma montanha onde historicamente se escavava uma grande quantidade de pedras da evolução. Somente aquilo já seria o suficiente para despertar o desejo e a curiosidade de Dave, mas o fato que realmente o fez decidir que não poderia deixar de visitar a cidade foi a descoberta que uma tradicional família de lá possuía nada menos do que três Eevees.

O ritmo da viagem nos últimos dias indicava que o grupo deveria descansar. Pegaram o barco do outro lado da baía ainda durante a manhã, dois dias atrás. Todos teriam gostado de algum repouso devido ao treino forte durante a noite antes da viagem, mas Kato aproveitou o ambiente marítimo para treinar os Pokemons aquáticos e, principalmente, para observar Dratini. Ele fez com que o dragão, acompanhado de Poliwhrill e de Wartortle, nadasse ao lado do barco durante toda a viagem, e muitas vezes indicava uma série exercícios para que eles fizessem em movimento, aproveitando o ambiente propício.

Eles chegaram a Sunny Town no meio da tarde e pararam apenas para se alimentar, antes que Dave decretasse a viagem até a cidade da Pedra. O barco que os levaria até Cinnabar ficaria estacionado na cidade por sete dias e Dave decidiu usar o tempo para fazer a viagem que tanto desejava. Mindy e Jake discordaram do amigo, argumentando que ficar, descansar e treinar seria muito mais importante de modo que Dave quase decidiu viajar sozinho nas costas de seu Pidgeot, mas, quando Kato demonstrou interesse em continuar com Dave, os outros acabaram cedendo.

Desde então eles viajavam em um ritmo forte, parando apenas para almoçar e dormir, quando Kato insistia para fazer sessões noturnas de treinamento. O caminho era longo e a estimativa normal da viagem seria de dois a três dias. Como tinham de estar de volta em Sunny Town dentro de sete, Dave estava determinado a encurtar ao máximo o tempo na estrada. Se tudo corresse bem, deveria chegar à cidade das pedras ainda naquela tarde, o que lhe daria pouco mais de um dia para matar a sua curiosidade. Não sabia exatamente o que faria assim que chegasse, mas ainda assim mal podia esperar para chegar. Se saísse de lá com mais uma pedra da evolução, todo aquele esforço teria valido a pena.

O sol se aproximava do centro do céu quando Eevee se moveu de maneira a ficar de pé, equilibrado no topo da cabeça de Dave. A posição era incrivelmente desconfortável para o rapaz, que rapidamente parou no meio da estrada de terra batida, surpreso. Jake e Mindy começaram a rir alguns passos atrás, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas Kato apenas observou com redobrada atenção enquanto Eevee parecia sentir alguma coisa no ar.

- Eevee! Desce já dai!

Dave não precisou dizer duas vezes. Seu Pokémon rapidamente pulou de sua cabeça para o chão, dando alguns passos à frente, aguçando suas orelhas e levantando o nariz enquanto o garoto o observava, ainda tentando ajeitar seu cabelo.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele à pequena raposa, no momento em que Mindy, Kato e Jake os alcançavam.

-Uee! – se limitou a dizer Eevee, saltando a frente e entrando na mata que envolvia a estrada, na direção das montanhas que se erguiam distantes a sua direita.

Dave e os outros correram atrás dele confusos, gritando para que ele esperasse, com exceção de Kato, que parecia ser o único que não estranhava o comportamento diferenciado do pequeno Pokémon raposa. Eevee pulou alguns galhos e alguns metros à frente de Dave e todos os outros perceberam o som de uma agitação mais a frente, na direção para onde o Pokémon corria. Levaram cerca de dois minutos, cada vez se aproximando mais do barulho, até que todos pararam subitamente em um pequeno e estreito gramado sem árvores, onde outros dois Eevees se atacavam, claramente em uma batalha.

Eevee, Dave e todos os outros observaram por um minuto a luta até que perceberam um terceiro Pokémon raposa, no colo de um menino de cabelos vermelho fogo. Olharam então ao redor e viram que atrás de cada um dos dois Eevees que lutavam estavam mais dois meninos, aparentemente da mesma idade. O da direita, concentrado, tinha cabelos muito louros enquanto o outro, do lado esquerdo, tinha um cabelo estranhamente colorido de azul.

Dave pareceu confuso com o súbito encontro e demorou a perceber que aqueles garotos provavelmente faziam parte da família que treinava Eevees na cidade da pedra. Achava que estava ainda a cerca de meio dia de viagem, mas percebeu que o ritmo acelerado em que viajava provavelmente encurtara o tempo e os fizera chegar mais próximos ao seu destino com mais velocidade. Os três treinadores, por sua vez, pararam e encararam Dave e seus amigos com a mesma surpresa que os viajantes demonstraram, e até arregalaram mais os olhos quando viram o Eevee de Dave parado no chão, abanando o rabo animado.

Até os Pokemons em batalha interromperam a luta para encarar os viajantes.

- Quem são vocês?! – perguntou o treinador de cabelos vermelhos de frente para eles e com o seu Eevee no colo. Seu tom era duro e pouco acolhedor.

- Oi! Eu sou... eu sou o Dave Hairo, da cidade de Grené – disse Dave – E esses são meus amigos Jake, de Auburn e Mindy de Cardo.

- Mindy Noah, prazer – cumprimentou a morena, encarando o menino de cabelos morenos com o mesmo olhar desafiador com que ele olhava para os outros.

- E esse é o Doutor Kato – Disse Dave apressado, quase se esquecendo de apresentar o especialista Pokémon – E vocês, qual o nome de vocês?

Os meninos se entreolharam e os outros dois se aproximaram do que tinha cabelos vermelhos, o que fez com que Dave, Jake e Mindy se lembrassem, instintivamente do encontro com as irmãs Maple, logo depois de terem conhecido Jake e saído de Auburn. Cian, Scarlet e Olive ofereceram um bom desafio como treinadoras, mas foram os cabelos coloridos dos meninos a frente que despertou a memória dos viajantes.

- Meu chamo Pyro e esses são Rainer e Sparky - disse o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, apontando respectivamente para o menino de cabelos azuis e de cabelos amarelos – E nós somos os irmãos da pesada.

- Nossa! Então vocês são irmãos? – perguntou Mindy em um tom de deboche que pegou todos os outros de surpresa – e da pesada ainda... Nunca ouvi falar de vocês. Porque o titulo, posso saber?

Os irmãos, como era de se esperar, não gostaram do tom usado pela menina e seus três Eevees se postaram a suas frente em posição de batalha. O Eevee de Dave automaticamente se postou também, esquecendo do animo de encontrar outros da sua espécie e se preparando para combatê-los. Dave, entretanto, não pretendia provocar a ira dos três meninos, pois precisaria de alguma ajuda se quisesse ter esperanças de conseguir alguma coisa na cidade das pedras.

- Calma gente. Nós somos apenas viajantes indo para a cidade das pedras – disse Dave, com um olhar acusador para Mindy, que sorria um sorriso provocativo.

- Ora, eles estão indo para nossa cidade – disse Sparky, rindo.

- Ou então pensam que estão... – disse Rainer, retribuindo o sorriso do irmão.

- Façamos o seguinte, se a menina ai conseguir nos derrotar, nós levamos vocês até a cidade das pedras! – disse Pyro, com o apoio dos outros dois.

- Fechado! – disse Mindy, dando um passo à frente, parecendo bastante animada. Dave a olhou com os olhos arregalados, sem reação.

- Mas se você perder... – continuou ele - vocês viram as costas e vão embora, contando para todo mundo quem são os irmãos da pesada!

Dave não conseguia se conformar enquanto Mindy se posicionava para a luta. _Como é que isso aconteceu?!_ Perguntava-se ele, nervoso com o inesperado desenrolar de eventos. Eles viajaram dias para chegar até ali e em menos de dois minutos tudo havia virado de cabeça para baixo. Dave viera conhecer justamente a família que criava Eevees e contava em convencê-los a lhe ajudar na missão que ele mesmo havia se imposto de colecionar todas as pedras da evolução.

Agora tudo estava por um fio graças a personalidade questionável dos três irmãos e pelo que quer que estivesse passando na cabeça da Mindy. Ela aceitou lutar sozinha contra os três, que pareciam bastante satisfeitos com o desafio. Os irmãos direcionaram o grupo de viajantes por um caminho por entre a mata demonstrando que conheciam muito bem o território a sua volta. Chegaram a uma clareira mais larga, onde Dave até mesmo conseguia ver a estrada não muito distante, depois da curva que ela fazia para se dirigir finalmente às montanhas e a cidade que ele pretendia chegar.

Os três pararam lado a lado e seus respectivos Eevees se postaram a frente, se posicionando para a batalha. Mindy se encaminhou para o lado oposto, sacando suas Pokebolas e liberando respectivamente seu Charmeleon, seu Nidorino e sua Nidorina. Dave, seu Eevee, Jake e o Dr. Kato se posicionaram na borda da clareira, observando tudo com muita atenção. Dave sempre torcera por Mindy, mas agora mais do que nunca sentia seu coração na boca pelo resultado da batalha. _Eu acho bom ela ganhar, se não vai ter que se ver comigo_ pensou ele, tenso.

- E então, como vai ser? Eu vou vencer um de cada vez ou os três ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou ela, tentando passar uma confiança maior do que normalmente tinha.

Os irmãos pareceram se irritar ainda mais com a menina, mas claramente os Pokemons evoluídos haviam intimidado os rapazes. Eles se limitaram a cerrar os dentes e encarar uns aos outros, como se pensando na proposta da menina, e então finalmente se decidiram.

- Vamos ver se você aguenta todos nós ao mesmo tempo... – disse Pyro, no centro.

- Ótimo! Três lutas poderiam atrasar o meu almoço... – respondeu ela, sua atitude lembrando Dave do outro treinador Noah que ele conhecia. Não gostava do que estava vendo.

O Dr. Kato se posicionou alguns passos à frente e anunciou que poderia servir de juiz para a luta. Os quatro treinadores envolvidos anuíram com a cabeça e, com um sinal da mão do especialista, a batalha começou. Como era de se esperar, foram os irmãos que começaram os movimentos.

- Comecem com o ataque rápido! – disseram os três em uníssono.

Mindy, entretanto, já esperava pela ansiosidade dos três e havia se preparado.

- Rápido, evasiva conjunta e prendam eles! – disse ela, ordenando um movimento que nem mesmo Dave, Jake e Kato já a haviam visto treinar.

Com Charmeleon no centro, com Nidorino à direita e Nidorina à esquerda, o Pokémon de fogo saltou com força para o ar, enquanto os outros dois deram dois rápidos para os seus respectivos lados. O impressionante, porém foi como ela transformara aquele movimento defensivo em um ataque. Enquanto se moviam e desviavam dos atacantes, Nidorino e Nidorina soltaram uma rajada e espinhos venenosos, em cada um dos Eevee que atacavam pelos flancos. Os ataques não foram rápidos o suficiente para atingir o alvo, mas Dave pensou ter percebido que os Pokemons da menina atacaram mais o chão onde os Eevees estavam, obrigando-os a pular para o lado, do que os Pokemons em si.

Sua observação se provou verdadeira quando os movimentos evasivos dos dois Eevees os fizeram se chocar com o terceiro, no centro, desequilibrando-os. Charmeleon, em seguida, dando uma cambalhota no ar, soprou uma forte rajada de fogo que envolveu os três adversários, formando um circulo a sua volta e prendendo-os no centro.

Dave ficou impressionado com a sincronia dos movimentos da menina, percebendo que aquilo não fora bolado na hora e sim era um movimento que ela já havia treinado antes, apesar dele não se lembrar de ter visto aquilo em qualquer dos treinamentos que a tivesse visto fazer. Ela nem ao menos havia ordenado os ataques em si, mas apenas dado uma ordem genérica, e seus Pokemons haviam respondido com perfeição e precisão.

Os irmãos da pesada cerraram os dentes enquanto observavam seus três Eevees sofrendo o efeito do calor dentro do circulo de fogo, que pouco tinha espaço para um Pokémon e agora abrigava três. Pyro foi o primeiro a pensar em uma saída, ordenando que seu Eevee cavasse por baixo da terra. Os irmãos, em seguida, pareceram aprovar a ideia e ordenaram que seus respectivos Pokemons fizessem o mesmo. Dave pensou que a saída tinha sido uma boa opção, mas Mindy lhe obrigou a mudar de ideia.

- Charmeleon, coloque-os em chamas! Rápido!

O Pokémon da menina deu mais um rápido salto, passando por cima da parede do circulo de fogo e caindo no local onde os Eevees estavam há poucos segundos. Imediatamente ele cuspiu três poderosas rajadas de fogo, uma em cada buraco por onde os adversários estavam fugindo. Os irmãos arregalaram os olhos quando viram a armadilha em que tinham caído e Dave sentiu o chão tremer sob seus pés.

- Nidorino, Nidorina, se posicionem! – ordenou Mindy, fazendo com que o casal Pokémon parassem lado a lado, cada um olhando para uma extremidade e parecendo concentrados em sentir a trepidação da terra em seus pés.

Mindy mostrou pela primeira vez uma leve pontada de preocupação e mandou que Charmeleon aumentasse a carga de fogo quando depois de alguns segundos não viu os Eevees reaparecerem na superfície. O Pokémon lagarto de fogo se preparou então e laçou uma impressionante rajada, que atingiu os três buracos cavados pelos oponentes de uma só vez e então, colocando novamente um sorriso no rosto de Mindy, o chão tremeu ainda mais forte e uma explosão de fogo surgiu da terra próxima aos irmãos da pesada, obrigando-os a saltar alguns passos para trás.

Charmeleon interrompeu o ataque assim que viu a explosão, e observou enquanto os três Eevees, agora juntos, voavam para o alto, sofrendo com as queimaduras causadas pelo ataque. Nidorino e Nidorina viram a mesma coisa e se posicionaram novamente, prevendo onde seus alvos iriam cair e atingindo-os com duas fortes rajadas de espinhos venenosos antes mesmos que eles atingissem o chão.

Todos estavam impressionados com os movimentos da menina, mas ninguém estava mais sem ação do que os irmãos da pesada, pegos de surpresa pela sincronia e timing da menina e seus Pokémons. Eles mal tiveram tempo de reagir antes que ela ordenasse a sequencia da batalha.

- Rápido, lancem e cortem!

Nidorino e Nidorina se lançaram para frente enquanto Charmeleon parecia se preparar no centro do circulo de fogo. Os dois Pokemons venenosos circularam os alvos ainda caídos no chão e atingiram dois deles, Nidorino com seu chifre e Nidorina com a cabeça, lançando os adversários na direção de Charmeleon. Em seguida, a Pokémon fêmea enfiou a cabeça por baixo do corpo caído do terceiro Eevee e o jogou para cima, e Nidorino o atingiu com seu chifre, lançando-o também na mesma direção. Só então Dave viu o Pokémon de fogo saltar e com suas garras atingir cada um dos três Pokémons que vinham na sua direção, fazendo com que eles atingissem o chão com uma batida surda.

Os três Eevees caíram desacordados enquanto os irmãos olhavam incrédulos para o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Dois segundos se passaram até que Kato decidisse encerrar a luta, trazendo todos de volta a realidade.

- Os Eevees estão fora de combate. Mindy é a vencedora! – anunciou ele, desnecessariamente. Não podia haver duvida de quem fora o melhor treinador naquela manhã.

- Eevee! – disseram finalmente os três treinadores de cabelos coloridos, correndo para junto de seus Pokemons desacordados e os pegando no colo.

Mindy, por sua vez, se agachou enquanto seus três Pokemons corriam para o seu lado, recebendo o carinho e as devidas congratulações da menina. Ela ria enquanto os abraçava e acariciava, até que finalmente recolheu-os em suas Pokebolas. Levantou-se então e encaminhou-se na direção de Dave, parando ao seu lado e sussurrando ao seu ouvido, quase rindo.

- De nada...

O agora grande grupo levou apenas mais vinte minutos de caminhada até chegarem à cidade das pedras. Os irmãos da pesada conheciam muito bem o terreno e Dave acabou por descobrir que o atalho por onde eles o guiaram pelo meio da floresta diminuíra em quase dez quilômetros o percurso que eles normalmente fariam pela estrada, de modo que alcançaram o destino ainda antes do horário de almoço.

Dave esperava ter a chance de almoçar com os irmãos, mas eles não foram muito amistosos durante a viagem e assim que chegaram à entrada da cidade, os três se despediram bruscamente e se afastaram, dizendo que tinham prometido leva-los até a cidade e nada mais. O Eevee de Dave tentara se entrosar com os outros Eevees durante todo o caminho, mas eles não estavam em boas condições depois da luta e ele desistiu pouco antes do final do caminho e Dave soube então que tentar construir uma amizade com os irmãos seria impossível. Afinal, depois do modo como foram derrotados e tratados por Mindy era mais do que natural que os três não nutrissem simpatia pelo grupo de viajantes._ E ela ainda acha que tenho que agradecê-la por isso..._

Ainda assim ele estava decidido a não se deixar abalar. Pelo menos não quando estava olhando diretamente para a montanha conhecida como montanha da evolução. De acordo com o Dr. Kato aquela montanha era responsável por mais de 60% da produção de pedras da evolução do continente. O direito à escavação era controlado por uma única companhia, que tinha base naquela mesma cidade e tal companhia era de propriedade de uma família local, apesar de Kato admitir não saber precisamente de qual família se tratava.

Dave decidiu que tinha cerca de um dia para descobrir, afinal já conhecera a família que treinava Eevees e o encontro não tinha ocorrido nada como ele tinha planejado. Logo, o único motivo que restava para a viagem eram as pedras da evolução e ele estava determinado a fazer com que todo o esforço que fizeram para chegar ali valesse a pena.

Eles entraram pelo que parecia ser rua principal da cidade, pavimentada de pedra e sem calçada, o que indicava que ali poucos moradores, se é que algum utilizava o carro como meio de transporte. A cidade em si era muito mais simples do que todos tinham imaginado. As casas eram pequenas e bem espaçadas, com quintais e bastante espaço natural. Eles perceberam que a rua se estendia até o pé da montanha, ainda a uma distância considerável, e bem aos pés da grande rocha puderam observar uma grande mansão, visível desde a entrada da cidade.

Seguiram por cerca de cinco minutos até que viram uma ruela à esquerda que direcionava a um simples centro Pokémon ocupando uma área de cerca de vinte metros quadrados, com dois andares. Os quatro viajantes se dirigiram para lá para tentar obter mais informações sobre a cidade, além de um lugar onde passar a noite.

Jake e Mindy entraram primeiro pela porta da frente, o garoto parecendo aborrecido, ainda sem entender o motivo da viagem até ali, e a menina mais animada, feliz pela vitória fácil obtida na estrada. Dave e Kato vieram logo atrás, ambos prestando muita atenção em tudo a sua volta. Para a surpresa do grupo o balcão estava vazio e nem mesmo uma Chancey se fazia ouvir. Olharam em volta da pequena recepção e viram apenas algumas poucas cadeiras próximas a parede à direita, onde um menino pequeno, de cabelos curtos e castanhos, claramente mais novo do que Jake estava sentado sozinho, com uma aparência preocupada.

Dave foi até o balcão seguido por Eevee no chão, mas não encontrou nenhuma campainha ou qualquer coisa para fazer um sinal e chamar a enfermeira Joy.

- Ela já volta... – disse o garoto, deixando transparecer toda a preocupação que sentia pela voz.

- Ah, sim... – respondeu Dave, sentindo pena do menino sem saber exatamente por quê.

Mindy pareceu notar a expressão melancólica e se aproximou dele, sentando-se ao seu lado enquanto o resto do grupo ficava de pé próximo ao balcão. O menino pareceu demorar-se longamente olhando para o Eevee de Dave, o que fez com que o Pokémon raposa recuasse alguns passos e pulasse para os ombros de Dave, mas o garoto logo deixou sua cabeça cair apoiando-a com as mãos e escondendo o rosto. Mindy e Dave se entreolharam compartilhando um momento de preocupação com o garoto.

- Está tudo bem com você? – disse a menina com uma voz doce e delicada, encostando com carinho uma das mãos nas costas do menino.

- Ã? – o menino se assustou com o toque da garota e levantou rapidamente a cabeça, fazendo com que ela afastasse rapidamente a mão – Sim, está... – disse com uma voz pesada e trêmula.

- Não é o que parece... – ela voltou a falar.

O menino a encarou como se pensando se deveria ou não dizer o que estava o perturbando.

- Provavelmente não é nada de mais entende. Eu só estou preocupado com meu Pokémon...

- E que Pokémon seria ele? E porque está preocupado? – Perguntou Mindy, tentando reconforta-lo com um sorriso.

- Na verdade ele ainda não é um Pokémon – disse, atraindo a atenção de Dave e dos outros para a conversa – É um ovo de Eevee...

Dave arregalou os olhos e se aproximou com o seu próprio Eevee nas costas sentando ao lado de Mindy, claramente interessado na história do garoto, que por sua vez, acompanhou o Eevee nas costas do menino de Grené com atenção.

- O problema é que meus irmãos disseram que ele já deveria ter nascido, mas até agora nada. Trouxe-o aqui escondido para saber se tem alguma coisa de errado e a enfermeira o levou para uns exames há quase trinta minutos, mas até agora nada...

Eevee deu um leve gemido de preocupação nos ombros de Dave enquanto Kato e Jake se aproximavam, também interessados pela história do menino. Ele olhou a volta surpreso por ser de repente o centro das atenções, mas não pareceu se incomodar tanto com isso. Mindy voltou a falar com um sorriso animador para o menino.

- Olha, acho que você não precisa se preocupar. Você vai ver que tudo vai dar certo e o seu Eevee vai nascer forte e saudável.

O garoto sorriu um sorriso tímido para ela, ligeiramente corado, e então Kato se agachou a sua frente, estendo a mão em um cumprimento.

- Olá, meu nome é Kato e eu sou especialista Pokémon. Esses são os meus amigos, Jake, Mindy e Dave – todos acenaram com a cabeça na menção de seus nomes - Qual é o seu nome?

- Mikey. Mikey Suru...

- Olha Mikey eu não vejo motivo para preocupação. Não sei quem são seus irmãos, mas é muito difícil prever o momento correto para o nascimento de um Pokémon. É preciso muito estudo...

- Eu sei, mas todos os meus irmãos tem Eevees e todos eles disseram que seus ovos demoraram muito menos para rachar. Já tenho o meu há quase um ano...

- Entendo – disse Kato, ainda com um sorriso reconfortante no rosto – Mas ainda assim Mikey, isso não quer dizer que alguma coisa esteja errada. Os Pokemons não são como humanos e dependem de uma série de fatores diferentes para nascer...

O menino deu um sorriso mais seguro com as palavras do especialista, e olhou a volta agradecendo àqueles desconhecidos pelo apoio. Até Eevee lhe sorriu de volta, feliz por ajudar o garoto. Foi então que Dave percebeu o que ouvira.

- Espera! Você disse que todos os seus irmãos tem Eevees?

- Sim, todos os três – disse Mikey, surpreso com a pergunta – Por quê?

- Não acredito... Você é um irmão da pesada? – disse ele, enquanto percebia de quem o garoto estava falando. Mindy escondeu o riso com uma das mãos.

- Vocês não conhecem meus irmãos não é? Por favor, digam que não... – disse o menino, parecendo levemente desesperado.

- Sim, acabamos de conhecê-los na estrada – disse Jake, rindo enquanto olhava para Mindy – Qual o problema com isso?

- É que eu estou aqui escondido! Por favor, não contem para eles que me encontraram aqui. Prometam, por favor... – disse o garoto, deixando-se ficar de pé enquanto segurava as lágrimas que chegaram aos olhos. Ele era cerca de vinte centímetros menor do que Jake e mal chegava á cintura de Kato.

- Calma, calma! – disse Mindy, levantando as mãos em sina de paz para o rapaz – Nós prometemos. Mas porque toda essa preocupação?

- Porque na nossa família nós criamos os nossos Eevees sem interferência. Foi assim com meu pai, com o Pyro, Rainer e Sparky e deveria ser assim comigo também. Minha família é bem rígida com essas coisas, mas meus irmãos falaram tanto que eu fiquei preocupado e o trouxe aqui...

Dave e seus amigos se entreolharam, surpresos. Não conseguiam conceber a ideia de que um treinador não pudesse trazer um Pokémon ao Centro por que sua família não permitia. O choque em suas expressões era tão grande que até mesmo Mikey conseguiu perceber.

- Meu pai é o dono da companhia Suru, que trabalha na montanha da evolução – disse ele, fazendo com que Dave se interessasse ainda mais – e ele faz parte de uma sociedade de famílias influentes em que todos os Pokemons evoluem com a ajuda das pedras. Ele fundou essa sociedade e desde então se especializou na criação perfeita de Pokemons para evolução e diz que as interferências externas podem atrapalhar.

- Mas isso é um absurdo... – disse Kato, sem conseguir se conter.

Mikey então lhes contou sobre sua família e o seu modo de criar Pokemons, explicando que seu pai tinha criado seu Eevee desde quando era um ovo e o evoluiu para Flareon em seu aniversário de dois anos. Disse que seu pai havia se dedicado tanto aos negócios como ao estudo de criação e de evolução Pokémon, e que vinha ensinando aos filhos a melhor maneira de preparar seu Pokémon para evolução desde o primeiro dia. Deu um ovo de Eevee para cada um dos seus filhos e os obrigava a prepara-los para evolução sob o argumento de que era o destino de todos os Pokemons.

Dave e Kato ficaram imensamente perturbados com a história, e argumentaram com o menino que a evolução tinha de ser um processo natural, que o Pokémon deveria estar pronto e deveria ser livre para escolher ou não evoluir, principalmente em casos de evolução por meio da radiação das pedras. Mikey pareceu profundamente abalado pelo discurso dos dois, mas estranhava a ideia, nunca tendo antes sido apresentado a essa possibilidade em seus poucos anos de vida.

O Eevee de Dave, como se para ganhar a confiança do menino, deitou em seu colo e permitiu que ele o acariciasse enquanto esperava por noticias da enfermeira, o que pareceu acalmá-lo bastante enquanto Kato continuava a explicar o processo de evolução dos Pokemons e a importância da liberdade que cada um deveria ter em relação a sua evolução. A coleção de insígnias de Dave foi outro ponto que pareceu impressionar Mikey, principalmente quando soube da participação indispensável de Eevee na maioria delas.

O menino pareceu gostar da ideia, mas o assunto não foi capaz de resistir à chegada da enfermeira, quase trinta minutos após a chegada dos viajantes ao Centro. Assim que a porta da enfermaria se abriu e a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa surgiu por trás do balcão, Mikey deu um pulo da cadeira e correu em direção a ela, obrigando o Eevee de Dave a pular rapidamente para o chão. Dave e seus amigos já estavam bastante curiosos para saber do estado do ovo de Mikey e se levantaram também, seguindo o garoto mais novo.

- Mikey, fiz todos os exames que pude e não encontrei problema nenhum com seu ovo. Seu Eevee parece saudável e deve nascer em breve! – disse a enfermeira, com um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto encarava o rapaz, que mal alcançava o balcão.

A expressão no rosto do menino era uma mistura de felicidade e alivio, e ele abraçou com força o ovo marrom com listras cor de creme quando a enfermeira o devolveu para seu dono. Dave e o resto também sorriram e reafirmaram para o garoto tudo o que haviam dito antes, o que pareceu deixa-lo ainda mais feliz.

- Vocês vão ficar na cidade por muito tempo?

- Na verdade, não – disse Dave – Vim apenas para saber um pouco mais sobre os Eevees, mas daqui há quatro dias temos que estar em Sunny Town novamente, então devemos partir amanhã... – ele preferiu esconder do menino sua ambição pessoal em colecionar as pedras da evolução, como se para reforçar o que ele e Kato vinham defendendo.

- Jura? Isso é uma pena – disse Mikey, parecendo claramente desapontado – Quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar...

- Você faria isso? – disse Dave, sorrindo para o garoto.

- É claro, porque não? Fiquem aqui que eu vou tentar voltar a tarde e poderemos conversar mais. Ai eu poderei lhe contar tudo o que meu pai me ensinou sobre os Eevees e suas evoluções!

- Estaremos esperando – respondeu o menino de Grené, incapaz de esconder sua felicidade em poder ajudar o menino.

Dave e seus amigos utilizaram o restante do dia para se alimentar, se acomodar, descansar brevemente dos dias cansativos que tiveram e, é claro, para treinar. Kato os levou primeiramente para os fundos do centro Pokémon, onde uma pequena arena de treinamento existia, e lá eles repetiram muitos dos exercícios que vinham usando para aprimorar e preparar seus Pokemons para futuras evoluções. Dessa vez, entretanto, Kato se focou também nos Pokemons do grupo que já haviam atingido sua fase final, como Sandslash, Pidgeot e Butterfree. O único a não participar dos treinamentos, como de costume, era Eevee, o que começava a perturbar Dave.

Ele e o resto do seu time vinham treinando como nunca sob a mentoria de Kato, mas Eevee, por desconfiança no especialista, se recusava a participar das atividades. O homem mais velho vinha fazendo de tudo para ganhar a confiança do Pokémon raposa, seja com boa comida, atenção e até mesmo carinho, mas por algum motivo ele ainda não se sentira confortável o suficiente para demonstrar suas habilidades perante o homem mais velho. Dave se preocupava com ele, percebendo que talvez o longo tempo sem batalhas ou treinamentos poderia prejudicar seu rendimento nas batalhas, mas toda vez que tocava no assunto com seu Pokémon ele parecia não dar atenção às preocupações de seu treinador.

Enquanto isso, Kato nem mesmo chegava a indagar Dave sobre Eevee e suas ausências nos treinos e o garoto estranhava. Era como se ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo e tivesse decidido deixar o garoto mais confortável em vez de obriga-lo a mentir e inventar desculpas. Ele agradecia por isso, mas em algum nível sabia que isso demonstrava muito mais sobre a personalidade do especialista do que na superfície e apenas o lembrava de o quão pouco eles realmente sabiam sobre o homem e suas intenções.

Apesar disso, o grupo passou toda a tarde envolvido na maratona de treinamentos desenvolvida por Kato, enquanto esperavam pela visita de Mikey. A tarde passou hora após hora e quando o sol se pôs no horizonte e a enfermeira anunciou o horário do jantar, eles perceberam que talvez o menino que conheceram naquela manhã no centro Pokémon não fosse reaparecer como prometido. Um leve senso de desapontamento caiu sobre eles. O menino havia cativado o grupo e sua história havia servido para lhes lembrar daquilo de mais importante que sabiam sobre as evoluções Pokémon: estar pronto para evoluir era muito mais importante do que ficar mais forte.

Eles aproveitaram um jantar simples, mas saboroso no centro Pokémon e todos estavam se encaminhando para seus respectivos quartos quando Kato chamou Mindy. Ele havia descoberto um pequeno riacho que descia das montanhas atrás da cidade em direção ao mar, e que estava a não mais de quinze minutos de caminhada dos fundos do centro. Ele queria ter a oportunidade de treinar Dratini na água e a menina não desperdiçou a rara chance de ter um momento a sós com aquele que ela acreditava ser seu pai.

Dave viu os dois saírem noite a fora guiados por Charmeleon e resolveu aproveitar a noite para relaxar. Com a história de Mikey ainda o incomodando bastante, ele disse a Jake que iria caminhar um pouco e que o encontraria no quarto mais tarde, e então saiu pelos fundos do centro com Eevee nos ombros.

A noite estava bem iluminada e a simplicidade dos edifícios da cidade fazia com que fosse mais fácil contemplar a imensidão de estrelas na escuridão do céu. O menino saiu por trás do centro Pokémon e andou apenas algumas quadras da cidade até encontrar um campo aberto, com poucas arvores. La ele encontrou uma árvore onde se apoiar e sentou, deixando que Eevee se acomodasse em seu colo enquanto ele o acariciava levemente. Havia muito tempo que ele não tinha a calma e a tranquilidade para fazer aquilo.

Pegou-se pensando novamente na história de Mikey e sua família e de como tudo aquilo parecia estúpido, até que se deu conta de que não fosse todas as lições que aprendera com Eevee e a influencia do Prof. Noah e até mesmo do Dr. Kato, talvez ele não estivesse muito distante da família Suru. Desde que soube sobre a possibilidade de possuir cada uma das pedras da evolução, o garoto as vinha colecionando com uma forma de obsessão controlada, mas ainda assim uma obsessão. Até vinha treinando com Kato no exato intuito de preparar seus Pokemons para a evolução.

Aquele pensamento o fez se sentir mal e culpado, e o menino então sacou as Pokebolas de Oddish, Poliwhrill e Growlithe. Eevee se moveu em seu colo assustado com a movimentação do garoto, mas Dave queria falar com ele também. Liberou então seus Pokemons e sorriu para eles. Growlithe imediatamente expulsou Eevee do colo de Dave, subindo em cima do garoto para lamber-lhe o rosto, enquanto o treinador o afastava carinhosamente, rindo. Oddish e Poliwhril se juntaram às risadas e Eevee se postou ao lado deles, encarando seu amigo com curiosidade.

O menino admirou seus Pokemons por um segundo, até que deu um longo suspiro e começou a falar.

- Me desculpem pelos últimos dias – disse para os três Pokemons que havia liberado das Pokebolas, obtendo apenas olhares confusos com resposta – Kato e eu colocamos vocês sob uma espécie de treinamento para evolução, mas eu nunca antes perguntei como vocês se sentiam em relação a isso.

Um imenso sentimento de culpa tomou conta do menino enquanto ele ouvia suas próprias palavras, e Eevee não conteve um enorme sorriso a medida que o menino ia falando o quanto cada um deles era importante e especial daquela maneira que eram, e que por mais que ele quisesse vê-los crescer fortes, era muito mais importante que eles fossem felizes e estivessem sempre bem consigo mesmos.

- O Eevee aqui me ensinou uma lição muito legal. Ele pode evoluir para muitas formas diferentes, e pode escolher quem ele será no futuro, mas ao invés disso ele prefere continuar sendo quem ele é agora. E pensando bem, eu não o trocaria por nenhuma de suas evoluções. Todos sabem que ele é extremamente capaz e poderoso sem ajuda da evolução, e eu sei que se vocês quiserem, podem fazer o mesmo – Dave se deixou levar pelo momento e dizia o que sentia, mesmo sabendo que no fundo adoraria ver seus Pokemons evoluírem.

– Portanto, eu queria fazer uma pergunta a vocês. Quero saber se vocês querem que eu continue a treinar como estamos treinando ultimamente. Se vocês disserem que preferem não evoluir nunca, estarei disposto a aceitar e a concentrar nosso treinamento no fortalecimento de cada um de vocês como vocês são. Se não, estou disposto a fazer a evolução no momento em que vocês escolherem. Só caberá a vocês...

Eevee tinha os olhos arregalados, pego de surpresa pela atitude do menino, e olhou curioso para seus companheiros. Para a felicidade de Dave, porém, todos balançaram negativamente a cabeça, dizendo que não se incomodavam com os treinamentos e indicando que o menino estava no caminho correto. Ele sorriu um enorme sorriso quando viu a reação de seus Pokemons, e não se conteu em abraça-los todos de uma vez. Growlithe mais uma vez o derrubou e começou a lamber seu rosto e toda a culpa que o menino sentia se esvaiu em poucos segundos.

Quando voltava para o centro, já com seus Pokemons de volta a sua Pokébola, Eevee voltou a pular sobre seus ombros. Encostou o rosto na orelha do menino e deu uma única suave e carinhosa lambida em seu rosto. E Dave sabia que seu amigo estava orgulhoso pelo que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

O dia seguinte começou com o telefone tocando cedo no quarto dos meninos, o que fez com que Dave e Jake pulassem da cama uma hora antes do planejado. Eevee não se dignou a levantar enquanto Dave resmungava e Jake tirava o fone do gancho ainda muito sonolento.

- Ãhn – grunhiu o menino.

- Bom dia meninos, desculpe acorda-los tão cedo – disse a voz da enfermeira Joy, do outro lado da linha – mas tenho visitas no lobby que não querem esperar.

- Quem é? – perguntou Jake, suprimindo um longo bocejo enquanto Dave se sentava no andar de cima do beliche.

- São os irmãos Suru. Todos eles... – disse a enfermeira, com um leve tom de preocupação na voz.

Jake tapou o fone com uma das mãos e olhou alarmado para Dave, movendo a boca devagar, sem fazer som, e permitindo que o amigo lesse o nome dos visitantes em seus lábios. Dave demonstrou a mesma surpresa que o amigo mais novo e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, fazendo com que ele voltasse à ligação com a enfermeira.

- Ótimo. Obrigado, enfermeira. Estaremos com eles em minutos – disse o menino, levantando-se rapidamente – Você poderia, por favor, avisar o Dr. Kato e a Mindy da visita também?

- Já o fiz – disse a enfermeira.

Jake então finalmente agradeceu e desligou o telefone, sentindo-se muito acordado enquanto via Dave descer com agilidade as escadas do beliche e acordar Eevee com gentileza, lhe contando da visita. O pequeno Pokémon também se surpreendeu e colocou-se de pé, pulando para o chão enquanto Dave corria para trocar o pijama e receber a visita inesperada.

- Todos? – ele perguntou incrédulo para Jake quando o menino lhe contou exatamente o que a enfermeira dissera.

O menino mais novo apenas acenou com a cabeça, colocando também colocando suas roupas e se apressando para fora do quarto. Eles se precipitaram pelo corredor, seguidos de perto por Eevee, e quando chegaram ao salão principal viram que Mindy e Kato já estavam lá. Encarando eles estavam Pyro, Rainer e Sparky, acompanhados por um Mikey que ainda carregava o seu ovo de Eevee e parecia triste e assustado. Era incrível como os sentimentos do menino eram transparentes em sua expressão. Já os outros, em contraste, tinham as linhas tensas e expressões fechadas.

- Bom dia – Dave começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa a mais.

- Não venha com bom dia! – disparou Sparky, recebendo um olhar recriminador de Pyro. Depois disso ele se calou, e o irmão de cabeços vermelhos deu um passo à frente.

- Dave, se me lembro bem, certo?

Dave acenou com a cabeça.

- Dave, deixe-me contar um pouco mais sonre minha família para você e seus amigos – os olhos do menino percorreram os rostos de cada um dos companheiros de Dave, se demorando um pouco mais em Kato do que no resto – Os Suru chegaram a essa área na época do avô do meu bisavô, antes que a cidade das pedras fosse pouco mais do que uma pequena vila. Fomos nós que descobrimos as reservas de pedras evolucionarias na Montanha da evolução e que criamos as companhias Suru, hoje responsável por mais de 60% da comercialização dessas pedras em Kanto. A cidade cresce que é hoje por causa da minha família!

Dave suspirou longamente e ele sentiu Mindy tremer ao seu lado, mordendo a língua para não responder grosseiramente ao garoto de cabelos vermelhos. Se ele bem a conhecia, sabia que a paciência da menina não iria suportar aquele discurso por muito mais tempo, e ele tomou então sua mão na dele, numa tentativa de acalmá-la. O gesto pareceu surpreendê-la e ela se distraiu, e o garoto sabia que tinha conseguido o que queria. Pyro continou, sem dar atenção ao gesto de Dave.

- Desde então Dave, nossa família se orgulha de ser um símbolo da evolução e tudo o que ela representa para os Pokemons. Meu bisavô fundou a associação de treinadores de Pokemons evoluídos, a ATPE, e meu avô foi um dos mais renomados especialistas Pokemons nessa área. Talvez você tenha lido seu livro na faculdade, Dr. Kato. Chama-se _"Os princípios básicos da evolução por radiação"_.

Kato admitiu com um sorriso que conhecia a obra, mas Pyro também o interrompeu para continuar seu discurso.

- Tendo isso em mente, você pode imaginar a minha surpresa ao descobrir ontem que você e seu amigo, que se diz especialista, andaram enchendo a cabeça do meu irmãozinho com ideias absurdas sobre liberdade e escolha – Dave engoliu em seco e olhou de relance para Mikey, que mirava intensamente o chão – Como vocês ousam chegar à nossa casa e insultar o nosso modo de vida? Como você ousa chegar aqui e insultar a minha família? Isso, como você deve bem saber, não pode ser ignorado!

O tom de voz de Pyro parecia ligeiramente trêmulo, mas ele fez o seu discurso de maneira forte, impositiva e até mesmo elegante. Dave teria se sentido muito intimidado, não fosse a lembrança do fraco desempenho que os irmãos tiveram no campo de batalha no dia anterior, quando enfrentaram Mindy. Ainda assim, ele sabia que tinha cometido um grande erro, e mesmo que acreditasse em tudo o que tinha dito a Mikey, sabia que lhe faltara tato e sensibilidade. Pyro estava certo em pelo menos um aspecto afinal: eles tinham insultado todo o modo de viver da família Suru.

- Nós pedimos as nossas mais sinceras desculpas a vocês e a toda a sua família – disse Kato, tomando a palavra e aproveitando a hesitação de Dave – Nossa intenção nunca foi agredir ou insultar a honra ou o seu modo de viver. Nosso discurso foi impensado e...

- Para com essa palhaçada de desculpas! É tarde de mais para isso – disse Rainer, interrompendo mais uma vez o doutor, que pareceu profundamente irritado com o menino de cabelos azuis.

- O que você espera de nós então? – disse Dave, cansado de ouvir calado às provocações dos irmãos Suru.

- Nós queremos provar para o nosso irmão tudo aquilo em que acreditamos – disse Pyro – Diga, Dave. Além de Eevee, você tem algum Pokémon que ainda não tenha evoluído?

- Sim, Oddish e Growlithe ainda estão na sua primeira etapa e Poli...

- Ótimo! – interrompeu novamente o garoto – o desafiamos então para uma batalha.

No momento em que Pyro fez o desafio a porta automática do centro Pokémon se abriu e por ela entraram, lado a lado, três Pokemons que chamaram a atenção tanto de Dave quanto de Eevee. Os três tinham quatro patas e tinham alturas parecidas, um pouco maiores do que Eevee. O do centro tinha a pele vermelho alaranjada, com longas orelhas. Seu pescoço, o topo de sua cabeça e sua cauda eram cobertos por uma pelagem clara similar àquela que Eevee tinha em volta do pescoço. O da direita tinha a pele azul clara, brilhante. Tinha orelhas amareladas que muito se assemelhavam a membranas de um peixe, assim como a estrutura de tecido branco e fino que envolvia seu pescoço. Sua cauda terminava com o que pareciam ser nadadeiras. Já o da esquerda tinha orelhas pouco mais longas do que os outros, e era envolto em uma pelagem dura que muito se assemelhava a espinhos de um amarelo brilhante, com exceção da área em torno do pescoço, onde os pelos espinhosos eram brancos.

Dave olhou para Flareon, Vaporeon e Jolteon entrando pela porta e não pode deixar de se sentir admirado enquanto um arrepio percorria sua espinha. Não por medo de enfrenta-los no campo de batalha, mas por pura admiração pelas três criaturas que habitavam sua mente de uma maneira ou de outra desde que Eevee aceitara ser seu Pokémon pela primeira vez. Mesmo que não de maneira consciente, o menino sempre pensou nas possíveis evoluções de Eevee e em como seria ter uma delas em seu time. Era simplesmente o que todo treinador de um Eevee fazia, automaticamente. E mesmo agora tendo decidido aceitar e apoiar a decisão de seu Pokémon em não evoluir, Dave se abalou quando se deparou com as três evoluções simultaneamente a sua frente.

- Os seus Pokemons não evoluídos contra os nossos, evoluídos – disse Pyro, desafiador, enquanto os outros dois irmãos da pesada davam finalmente um passo à frente e se postavam ao seu lado, acompanhados de seus Pokemons. Mikey continuou parado, agarrando com força seu ovo de Eevee, com os olhos no chão.

- Meninos! – disse a enfermeira Joy, alarmada. Dave quase havia se esquecido da presença da mulher – Por favor, resolvam seus problemas lá fora!

- Claro, enfermeira... – disse Pyro, e então caminhou passando por entre Dave, Kato e todos os outros, em direção ao campo de batalha gramado nos fundos do centro Pokémon.

Rainer, Sparky e todos os seus Pokémons fizeram o mesmo e por ultimo seguiu Mikey, calado, triste e ainda encarando o chão. Assim que passou por eles, porém, o pequeno menino direcionou um olhar suplicante a Kato e a Dave, como se denunciando que estava em sérios apuros. E enquanto Dave seguia os irmãos desafiantes, Kato o segurou pelo braço levemente, e se abaixou para falar perto de seu ouvido.

- Cuidado Dave. Mikey já está com problemas em casa. Lembre-se que nós não precisamos piorar as coisas. Além do mais, nós não precisamos ter toda a família Suru como nossa inimiga. Eles têm influencia, e isso pode ser perigoso...

Dave fez um sinal de compreensão com a cabeça e marchou para a arena, com Eevee em seu ombro. Seria a primeira vez que seu amigo lutaria na frente de Kato, mas ele conseguiu ler na expressão do Pokémon que aquilo não seria um impedimento. Sua expressão de determinação e tudo o que Dave sabia sobre ele e suas opiniões sobre a evolução forçada o faziam acreditar que talvez Oddish e Growlithe não fossem necessários naquela batalha. Algo lhe dizia que Eevee estava disposto a derrotar suas três evoluções sozinho. Ainda assim ele lhe pediu em voz baixa que se controlasse, prometendo que poderiam vencer sem humilhar os oponentes e lembrando que eles não deveriam piorar as coisas para o pequeno Mikey e sua família.

Quando se postou em seu lugar, Dave reparou que Vaporeon, Jolteon e Flareon se postavam lado a lado no campo de batalha demonstrando que os irmãos queriam, novamente, uma luta tripla. Dave não se incomodava com a ideia. Assim tudo seria resolvido mais rapidamente, e eles estariam livres para voltar à estrada. Precisavam começar ainda naquele dia a viagem de volta a Sunny Town, e ele não pretendia passar a tarde recuperando a saúde de seus Pokemons.

O treinador de Grené liberou então seus dois Pokemons ainda não evoluídos, agradecendo mentalmente a oportunidade de testá-los em batalha aberta depois de tanto treinamento. Eles se postaram um de cada lado de Eevee parecendo bastante confiantes e Kato tomou seu lugar no centro da luta como juiz. Seu olhar se demorou sobre Eevee um pouco mais do que o Pokémon gostaria quando ele encarou os competidores, antes de dar o sinal para o inicio do combate.

- Vaporeon, jato de água!

- Flareon, lança chamas!

- Jolteon, raio do trovão!

Os três irmãos partiram para o ataque assim que a luta começou, e seus Pokemons pareciam saber exatamente quem atacar. Oddish foi obrigado a pular de lado para fugir das chamas do oponente de fogo, assim como Growlithe teve que se desviar do ataque aquático. Eevee deu um salto para trás e outro para cima, escapando do ataque de sua evolução elétrica, e Dave sorriu com o sucesso dos movimentos evasivos. Eles pareciam ter vindo com muito mais naturalidade e facilidade do que antes, e ele sentia mesmo que os oponentes tivessem sido mais rápidos eles não teriam atingido o alvo.

- Rápido, carga flamejante!

- Carga elétrica!

- Queda de agua!

Os três Pokemons evoluídos partiram em rápidos ataques de investida, cada um se utilizando de seu elemento. Flareon corria envolto em um furacão de fogo, enquanto Jolteon, claramente o mais rápido, partia carregado de energia. Vaporeon, por último, investia com força tremenda, como se ainda se preparando para lançar um poderoso jato de água. Dave percebeu a boa oportunidade que tinha de revidar e não perdeu tempo.

- Oddish, nó de grama no Vaporeon!

- Growlithe, derrubada no Flareon!

- Eevee, proteja-se e revide!

Tudo ocorreu com tanta velocidade que Mikey, muito interessado na batalha, mal conseguiu acompanhar. Vaporeon estava prestes a alcançar Growlithe quando tropeçou na grama que se amarrou a suas duas patas dianteiras. Mesmo que não o tivesse, Growlithe já havia se lançado contra Flareon, do lado oposto do combate. O cachorro pulou por cima de Jolteon e jogou seu corpo com força contra a lateral de Flareon quando ele estava a meros centímetros de Oddish. Eevee, por sua vez, criou uma forte barreira de energia protetora a sua volta, lançando Jolteon para trás assim que ele a atingiu. Em seguida, o pequeno Pokémon marrom deu um salto para cima e lançou de sua boca uma poderosa esfera de energia roxa e preta, que explodiu contra o corpo de seu oponente.

Mikey e seus irmãos arregalaram os olhos quando, com uma única jogada, Dave tomou o controle do combate e se colocou em vantagem. Kato e Mindy pareciam preocupados. Eles sabiam que agora a mesa havia virado, Dave estava um passo a frente e tinha todas as possibilidades de acabar com o combate. Além disso, sabiam por experiência que os irmãos não seriam tão resistentes, o que diminuía consideravelmente suas chances de retomar a ofensiva. Dave tinha a luta nas mãos, e parecia pronto para termina-la.

O menino de Grené sabia exatamente o que fazer. Se seu Eevee se escondesse no subterrâneo, poderia atingir o já abalado Jolteon com um ataque super efetivo. Tendo esse ataque vindo de seu Eevee, o rapaz duvidava que o Pokémon elétrico pudesse resistir a muito mais. Enquanto isso, ele sabia que poderia prejudicar Vaporeon em grande escala com os ataques absorventes de Oddish, e um pó do sono colocaria o fim àquele confronto, principalmente se conseguisse prende-lo novamente com o nó de grama. Por fim, Growlithe teria um bom desafio contra Flareon, mas ele confiava na força de seu Pokémon e se fosse necessário, Oddish e Eevee logo estariam ao seu lado.

Toda a batalha se passou na frente de seus olhos em milésimos de segundo enquanto ele se preparava para dar as ordens, por puro instinto, mas então ele se deparou com o olhar desesperados de Mikey e a expressão de preocupação de Kato. Eles pareciam saber também que Dave estava prestes a vencer e, por algum motivo, aquilo os perturbava. Ainda assim, o instinto de treinador do menino estava ligado e ele não achava que seria capaz de ignorá-lo, até que Mikey fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, como se suplicando para que ele não vencesse seus irmãos.

Dave hesitou e se perguntou o que fazer a seguir. A expressão de Mikey mexera profundamente com ele e o fez se recordar de tudo o que causara na vida do menino. Depois da luta ele juntaria suas coisas e seguiria viagem em direção a Cinnabar, mas Mikey voltaria para casa com seus irmão derrotados e teria que enfrentar toda a sua família. E ele seria o principal responsável por isso. De repente, um enorme peso de responsabilidade recaiu sob seu peito enquanto o menino, desesperado, balançava negativamente a cabeça, pedindo misericórdia pelos seus irmãos.

Dave ficou calado. Enquanto isso, seus adversários se recuperaram e se postaram de pé novamente, enquanto Eevee, Growlithe e Oddish olhavam para seu treinador como se questionando o porquê da falta de comandos. Eevee pareceu entender com facilidade, e demonstrou claramente que estava em desacordo com o menino quando pulou e desviou do jato de água lançado em sua direção por Vaporeon. Growlithe e Oddish por suas vezes pareciam bastante confusos.

Dave fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça e eles pareceram entender pelo menos que o menino não planejava vencer aquela luta, mesmo sem entender o motivo. Flareon então lançou-se novamente em sua carga flamejante contra Oddish, mas Growlithe lançou-se na frente do companheiro e se deixou atingir pelo golpe do oponente, caindo a alguns metros de distância. Uma chuva de espinhos então atingiu Oddish em cheio, e Dave o viu tentando resistir ao impacto de maneira brava, sem se deixar derrubar.

Atormentado por ver a situação em que colocava seus Pokemons, sacou então suas Pokebolas. Sabia que não podia desistir sem ferir o orgulho dos Suru e causar ainda mais problemas, mas podia muito bem fingir-se derrotado. Com um olhar rápido para Kato, o professor entendeu e declarou Growlithe fora de combate antes mesmo que esse se levantasse. O Pokémon de fogo parecia estar se recuperando, mas Dave lhe lançou um olhar significativo e ele permaneceu deitado, e se permitiu ser recolhido.

- Há! – comemorou Pyro, lançando um soco no ar.

O próximo seria Oddish. Dave não pretendia deixar que Flareon o atingisse diretamente, pois aquilo poderia ser muito prejudicial ao seu amigo, e ele já estava pedindo de mais do pequeno Pokémon de planta. Deu uma ordem rápida para que Eevee o ajudasse, mas Vaporeon parecia estar lhe mantendo ocupado. Como se não fosse o suficiente, Sparky ordenou que seu Jolteon ajudasse o Pokémon aquático, enquanto Flareon se preparava para cobrir Oddish com chamas.

Eevee pulou em direção a Vaporeon e o atingiu com sua calda de ferro, lançando-o alguns metros para trás e então se agachou, esquivando do ataque de investida de Jolteon. Uma vez em baixo do Pokémon elétrico, balançou sua calda ainda brilhante e o atingiu com o mesmo ataque que atingira Vaporeon, jogando-o em cima de seu companheiro já derrubado. Pulou então na frente de Oddish assim que Flareon lançou uma grande rajada de chamas.

Dave trincou os dentes. Não apenas Eevee parecia ter causado danos consideráveis a Vaporeon e a Jolteon, arrancado suspiros assustados de Mikey, a rajada de Flareon envolveu Eevee tanto como Oddish, fazendo com que eles desaparecessem no meio do fogo. O coração de Dave se abateu com culpa por ter colocado seus Pokemons naquela situação, mas o que aconteceu a seguir fez com que ele se assustasse.

Do meio das chamas uma forte luz brilhou mais intensa do que qualquer calor que emanasse do fogo. A luz cegou todos por um momento, inclusive Flareon, que interrompeu seu ataque, e todos levaram as mãos aos olhos, para se proteger da claridade. Dave sentiu como se uma explosão de energia estivesse acontecendo e olhou preocupado para onde há pouco estava seu Oddish. E em vez disso, ele viu um Gloom.

- Ele evoluiu! – exclamaram todos, em uníssono.

Dave se permitiu admirar seu Pokémon por um segundo a mais, antes de tentar voltar a se concentrar na luta e analisar o que isso mudava em sua situação. Teria tempo para comemorar a evolução depois, mas agora estava enfrentando um dos seus maiores desafios. Se deixar perder sem aparentar desistir e sem permitir que seus Pokemons sofressem desnecessariamente. Um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios por um segundo e ele se apressou a escondê-lo enquanto o restante das pessoas focava na evolução de Oddish.

Viu Eevee ainda em pé um pouco a frente de Gloom e percebeu que ele era seu maior problema. Lançou lhe um olhar significativo enquanto ele parecia irredutível. Dave sabia que ele não planejava desistir. Teimoso, o menino sacou sua Pokebola e, mais uma vez surpreendendo a todos, recolheu Gloom.

- Um Pokémon evoluído do meu lado foge às regras dessa luta – declarou, enquanto estudava os irmãos Suru procurando suas reações.

Eevee parecia furioso no campo de batalha, mas os irmãos pareceram considerar as palavras do garoto e aceitar a vitória, afinal Vaporeon e Jolteon ainda lutavam para se levantar depois do golpe de Eevee, e isso finalmente os colocaria em grande vantagem numérica. Isso deu coragem para que Dave continuasse com seu plano. Aproximou-se de Eevee com duas passadas rápidas e se agachou ao seu lado, falando um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

- Você está bem? Se machucou?! – enquanto isso, dizia por entre a respiração, para que somente seu Pokémon ouvisse – Eu sei que você pode vencer os três, mas pelo Mikey, hoje não...

Eevee pareceu lutar com o pedido por um momento e olhou para o pequeno menino assustado segurando seu ovo de Eevee, e pareceu finalmente ceder. Deixou-se cair então no chão, dobrando as pernas e fechando os olhos.

- Eevee está fora de combate! Os irmãos Suru são os vencedores! – declarou Kato, e Mikey sorriu aliviado do outro lado da batalha enquanto seus irmãos comemoravam a sua suposta vitória.

Dave caminhava de mãos dadas com Mindy desde que deixaram a cidade, logo depois dos deboches e provocações dos três irmãos que se sagraram vencedores sobre Dave. O menino pensara que o pior tinha acabado quando a luta terminara, mas ter de ouvir os irmãos se gabando da vitória havia sido um desafio tão grande quanto o anterior. Eevee ficou no colo de Dave se fingindo afetado até se distanciarem da cidade, quando voltou a caminhar normalmente. Kato parecia interessado no fato dele não apresentar sequer queimaduras de primeiro grau, mas não insistiu no assunto, preferindo manter-se calado.

Dave sentia-se reconfortado, porém, por contar com o apoio da menina, que parecia orgulhosa e até mais carinhosa com ele desde que voltaram à estrada. Além disso, ainda tinha agora mais um Pokémon evoluído no grupo. Ele estava decidido a, assim que parasse para almoçar, separar alguns momentos em particular para se sentar e agradecer a Growlithe e a Gloom por sua participação na luta mais cedo, e para explicar-lhes o verdadeiro motivo de tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele não podia se permitir a perda de confiança de seus Pokemons nele, mas desconfiava que depois de passar por tantas coisas juntos, eles seriam compreensivos e talvez até concordasse com a sua decisão.

Já no caminho de volta, Dave concluiu que não conseguira nada do que planejara naquela viagem. Conhecera a família que criava Eevees, mas eles foram um grande desapontamento. Por fim, não tinha conseguido nem ao menos ver mais pedras da evolução, muito menos aumentar a sua coleção. Ainda assim, sentia que a visita não tinha sido em vão. Aprendera bastante com a errada filosofia dos Suru e sementara sua posição sobre o uso das pedras. Ainda por cima, a viagem rendera a evolução de Oddish, e isso, para ele, tinha sido a maior vitória de todas.

Eevee andava um pouco a frente do grupo quando parou subitamente, levantando as orelhas muito como havia feito quando eles encontraram os três irmãos de cabelos coloridos pela primeira vez. Ele se virou para trás e farejou mais uma vez o ar, e Dave se alertou, preocupado. Olhou a volta e não conseguiu ver nada até que, no fundo, como se trazido pelo vento, ouviu um ruído.

- Ueee!

Primeiramente ele não soube dizer o que era, não confiando em seus próprios ouvidos, mas em seguida ouviu o que, sem sombras de dúvida, era a exclamação de um Eevee. O que o surpreendeu era que o seu próprio Pokémon estava calado, e parecia tão confuso quanto ele. E então, na estrada, vindo da direção da cidade, um Eevee encoleirado surgiu correndo, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Dave não entendeu por um instante, até que atrás deles surgiu Mikey, correndo atrás do seu primeiro Pokémon.

- O ovo chocou! – gritava o menino enquanto acenava com o braço acima da cabeça, fazendo com que todos os amigos viajantes abrissem um largo sorriso.

- Que ótimo! Parabéns! – disse Dave quando ele os alcançou, deixando se levar pela alegria do menino mais novo.

Mikey se aproximou e se apoiou sobre os joelhos, cansado e suando. Ele trazia uma pequena mochila e ficou recuperando o folego enquanto todos os outros o parabenizavam pelo seu Pokémon e os dois Eevees se apresentavam e brincavam na estrada.

- Que bom que eu te encontrei Dave – disse Mikey, ainda ligeiramente atrapalhado pelo cansaço – Eu precisava te contar.

A felicidade dele era contagiante e Dave sorriu enquanto Mindy apertava sua mão, também incapaz de esconder a alegria.

- Você não precisava... – disse Dave, embaraçando os cabelos castanhos do mais novo irmão Suru.

- Claro que eu precisava. Eu tinha que te agradecer – disse o menino, surpreendendo Dave – Eu sei que você poderia ter vencido meus irmãos. Até eles, no fundo, sabem. Mas eu vi que você se deixou vencer por minha causa. Eu não nego que lhe coloquei em uma situação difícil. Me desculpe...

- Não precisa se desculpar. A culpa não foi sua, foi da sua família. E de qualquer jeito, ficamos felizes em ajudar – disse Kato, também sorrindo para o garoto.

- Ainda assim, não posso deixar de agradecer por toda a ajuda. Queria te dizer, primeiro, que acho que não vou evoluir meu Eevee. Quero ser um treinador de Eevee como você Dave!

Aquela afirmação em si, Dave sabia, não queria dizer muita coisa. As crianças falavam muitas coisas que sabem que não poderão cumprir. Mas o simples fato de Dave ter inspirado e conseguido marcar a vida do menino de forma que levasse ele a dizer aquilo já era mais do que Dave poderia ter imaginado e fizera valer cada passo que dera até lá e que ainda dariam no caminho de volta. Poucas vezes na vida ele sentira-se tão orgulhoso. _Se eu puder, um dia volto aqui para ajuda-lo mais_ prometeu ele para si mesmo, enquanto agradecia o menino por tudo.

- Mas isso não é tudo – disse Mikey, tirando a mochila das costas.

- Não?! – Dave não sabia o que esperar.

- Isso é para você.

E com isso Mikey tirou uma caixa de madeira quadrada da mochila. Ela tinha o símbolo de uma Pokebola encravado com habilidade no topo e quando Dave a abriu ele viu um espaço para que ele guardasse quatro pedras da evolução. E isso realmente não era tudo. Três dos buracos estava vazio, mas no ultimo, uma pedra de um brilho verde escuro repousava na espuma negra que as protegia. Ela tinha uma folha desenhada no topo e os olhos de Dave brilharam, incrédulos.

- Eu peguei lá em casa. Eles não vão dar falta. Queria pegar mais algumas, mas não tive chance. Então escolhi a da grama, já que seu Oddish evoluiu na luta.

- Muito... – Dave parou no meio da frase, incapaz de continuar. Sua gratidão era incalculável – Muito obrigado, de verdade!


	17. Capítulo 17: A Ilha no Pé do Vulcão

**Capítulo 17 – A Ilha no Pé do Vulcão.**

- E então, logo no começo do segundo dia eu consegui ver o vulcão. É enorme mãe! – contou Dave, animado, enquanto Martha e Jonathan sorriam pela tela do telefone – Mesmo estando aqui desde a manhã, eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Já vi montanhas mais altas, mas ele é muito largo! E a abertura lá em cima parece gigantesca! Tenho que sobrevoar com o meu Pidgeot para ver.

Martha estremeceu ao imaginar o filho nas costas de um pássaro gigante sobrevoando a boca de um vulcão, mas Jonathan pareceu feliz de ver o filho e se disse surpreendido com o fato de Dave ainda não o ter feito. Fazia dias que Dave não ligava para casa. A última vez fora uma rápida conversa antes de partir para Sunny Town e agora, com mais calma, a ligação parecia alegrar profundamente seus pais.

Ele contou tudo sobre sua viagem e suas experiências até a cidade da pedra e sobre a sua viagem de volta. Martha riu quando ele contou que quase haviam perdido o barco e haviam conseguido embarcar apenas por questões de minutos. De acordo com Dave, o Dr. Kato fora o herói da história, tendo se tele transportado com seu Alakazam assim que percebeu que o grupo se atrasaria e convencendo o capitão seu amigo a esperar por mais alguns minutos.

Martha e Jonathan pareciam compartilhar da mesma desconfiança de Eevee em relação à Kato, mas Dave havia lhes explicado a situação delicada entre ele e Mindy e contado todo o apoio e ajuda que ele vinha dando ao grupo, inclusive o treinamento que fez no barco durante a viagem até a ilha. Tendo em vista o tempo que eles passaram juntos sem que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido e todo o apoio que ele estava oferecendo ao grupo, até os Hairo pareciam concordar que em primeiro momento o homem estava se provando um verdadeiro amigo de todos.

- Filho, eu fico muito feliz que tudo esteja bem. Ligue novamente antes de sair de Cinnabar, tudo bem? – disse Martha, segurando as lágrimas como sempre fazia quando estava prestes a terminar a ligação.

- E vamos torcer para que os problemas maiores tenham acabado e você tenha finalmente saído do rastro daqueles criminosos – disse Jonathan, com uma expressão confiante para seu filho.

- Sim! Tomara mesmo, pai!

- Então devemos ir. Boa sorte no ginásio!

- Nós amamos você! – terminou Martha, deixando a primeira lágrima escorrer.

- Eu também – disse Dave, finalmente desligando a ligação.

O menino saiu da sala de ligações do centro Pokémon mais feliz do que antes. Sempre se sentia assim quando falava com sua casa, mas também sentia um aperto de saudade toda vez que tinha que desligar a ligação. Tinha uma imensa vontade de voltar para casa nas costas de seu Pidgeot para uma rápida visita, mas sabia que o calendário o estava alcançando e ele ainda tinha três insígnias a vencer antes de ter o número necessário para entrar na liga Pokémon.

Ainda assim, não pretendia desafiar o ginásio ainda aquele dia. Os últimos dias haviam sido muito cansativos e eles apenas desembarcaram antes do almoço, e Dave ainda teve que caminhar até o centro da movimentada cidade e conseguir quartos no movimentado centro Pokémon antes de poder se preocupar com a refeição. Kato dizia que o movimento turístico da ilha havia crescido como nunca nos últimos anos, e que isso vinha até mesmo prejudicando a vida Pokémon. A cidade na ilha sempre fora um polo de pesquisa e desenvolvimento na área de trato com Pokemons, mas seu clima quente, suas bonitas praias e as atrações do vulcão e suas fontes quentes acabavam atraindo mais turistas do que os treinadores e pesquisadores gostariam.

Kato dizia que os turistas acabavam por atrapalhar o ambiente natural dos Pokemons, o que por sua vez atrapalhava as pesquisas desenvolvidas no lugar. Além disso, a cidade crescia desordenadamente, ocupando espaços indevidos que podiam conter fósseis escondidos ou que então eram destinados a preservação ambiental ou até mesmo para criação cientifica de Pokemons. E o grande movimento de turistas afastava os treinadores, que preferiam continuar no continente principal e evitar a longa viagem de barco até ali para encontrar uma cidade superlotada e desconfortável, onde teriam dificuldades para treinar.

Kato se mostrava preocupado com o futuro da ilha, mas Dave parecia contente de estar ali. Pretendia enfrentar o ginásio no próximo dia, mas tinha mais uma coisa em mente. Kato lhe disse que se procurassem com cuidado, talvez fosse possível encontrar pedras de fogo nas redondezas do vulcão. Ele dizia que talvez a busca não rendesse resultados, uma vez que as pedras eram objetos que tinham um considerável valor econômico, mas que por causa da escarces de reservas a exploração comercial nunca foi viável ali, custando muito mais do que qualquer empresa ganharia vendendo as rochas radioativas.

Ainda assim, ele acreditava que os próprios moradores da cidade e os turistas pudessem efetuar buscas e acabar por encontrar a maioria das pedras disponíveis, para proveito próprio, muito como Dave pretendia fazer. Ainda assim, ele disse que a tentativa era algo que valia a pena fazer, e Dave tinha confiança de que, com a ajuda de Sandslash, a busca renderia os resultados esperados.

O que desanimou Dave, porém, foi quando percebeu que a largura desproporcional do vulcão fazia com que a área de buscas fosse imensamente maior do que ele poderia imaginar. A base do vulcão se estendia por boa parte da ilha, e a cidade crescia a sua volta, no que de cima pareceria apenas a borda de toda a área. Isso significava que Dave tinha quilômetros e quilômetros para buscar, isso se ele considerasse apenas a superfície. A área aumentava exponencialmente quando ele considerava a busca pelo subsolo, onde era mais provável encontrar as rochas. Quando Dave percebeu o tamanho da tarefa que tinha nas mãos, percebeu que talvez fosse impossível terminar a busca antes do começo da Liga, e que até lá ele ainda tinha que viajar até encontrar e vencer mais dois ginásios. Seu animo, subitamente, se afundou.

Mas Kato, por algum motivo, ainda parecia acreditar que eles tinham alguma chance e reanimou Dave quando explicou que tinha uma ideia que poderia render bons frutos.

- Não posso prometer nada – disse o especialista, depois de Dave ter lhe contado sobre suas preocupações – mas eu conheço uma pessoa aqui que talvez saiba nos indicar onde procurar.

E não disse mais nada sobre o assunto, apesar dos protestos do treinador. Dave perdera a paciência e resolveu descobrir depois o que quer que Kato não queria lhe dizer. Ele lhe prometera que procurariam o seu amigo misterioso durante a tarde, mas que primeiro ele queria descansar da viagem e do ritmo dos últimos dias. Dave não podia se opor àquilo, uma vez que ele mesmo sentia a necessidade de relaxar por um tempo. Mesmo sem ser perseguido e atacado constantemente desde os arredores de Fuschia, aquela jornada estava se provando muito mais desafiadora, cansativa e estressante do que ele imaginara.

Dave então tomou o caminho da praia, onde sabia que Mindy havia ido para passar mais tempo com seu Dratini. Em si, a ilha e a cidade eram muito bonitas e Dave sentiu-se feliz ali, apesar da grande movimentação turística. Ter montanhas e praias no mesmo ambiente era algo raro no mundo e aquela cidade era privilegiada. As casas eram simples, com exceção de uma única mansão abandonada pela qual ele passara no caminho, e os movimentados mercados eram animados e aconchegantes. Por algum motivo o povo parecia estar sempre de bom humor e aquilo o afetou de maneira positiva. A atmosfera de lá era diferente de tudo o que Dave tinha encontrado antes. O vulcão podia estar adormecido há séculos, mas a cidade continuava viva e vibrante.

O tempo quente e claro fazia com que a praia estivesse surpreendentemente cheia, e Dave teve dificuldades de encontrar sua amiga. Imaginava que mesmo na multidão, não deveria ser difícil encontrar um Pokémon raro como Dratini, mas se o seu próprio Eevee já vinha atraindo muita atenção das pessoas à volta, Dave nem podia imaginar a confusão que causaria se Mindy liberasse seu Pokémon.

Ele caminhou devagar pela areia, despreocupado, apenas tendo que sorrir e parar por alguns momentos quando um turista mais interessado, normalmente mulheres, paravam para olhar e acariciar Eevee. Ele podia perceber que logo seu amigo se cansaria de tudo aquilo, mas estava gostando do passeio. Sentiu-se muito sozinho e percebeu que gostou daquele sentimento. Havia muito que não tinha ninguém ao seu lado e ele respirou o puro ar da liberdade. Eevee parecia aproveitar tanto quanto o menino, e os dois continuaram andando, sozinhos e livres.

Já haviam passado das quatro da tarde quando o telefone do quarto de Dave e Jake tocou. O Dr. Kato tinha supostamente dormido por horas após o almoço, mas agora parecia finalmente estar pronto para apresentar Dave ao seu misterioso amigo na cidade. O homem era a única esperança, além de sorte extrema, de Dave conseguir encontrar uma pedra do fogo na ilha e o menino estava começando a ficar ansioso. Ele não entendeu, porém porque o especialista havia convidado Jake para acompanhar. O menino mais novo parecia estar feliz em passar o resto do dia concentrado em suas leituras, deitado confortavelmente em sua cama, mas Kato lhe prometeu que não ele não se arrependeria.

Os três saíram do centro Pokémon caminhando sem pressa, no ritmo ditado pelo homem mais velho, que parecia saber exatamente onde estava indo. Dave não pode deixar de notar a familiaridade de Kato com o lugar e constatou que o professor já deveria ter visitado aquele lugar inúmeras vezes antes. _Ou então ele passou a tarde toda estudando os mapas_...

Eles passearam por algumas ruas bastante movimentadas, mas Dave e Eevee começaram a se preocupar quando viram o movimento diminuir consideravelmente à medida que eles mergulhavam ainda mais na malha urbana da cidade. Dave voltou a lembrar do pouco que conhecia de Kato e percebeu que talvez estivesse correndo um risco maior do que imaginara e, caso aquilo fosse uma armadilha, sua única esperança seria Mindy, que ainda não havia voltado de seu passeio com Dratini quando os três saíram do centro Pokémon.

- Estamos quase lá – disse Kato, com um sorriso de que Dave não gostou.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, ainda mais fundo dentro da cidade, Dave se viu de frente para uma grande estrutura. O prédio não tinha mais que cinco andares, mas era largo e parecia ocupar um enorme terreno nos fundos. Um letreiro no alto apenas indicava a sigla "LP", e Dave não tinha a menor ideia do que aquilo significava. A única coisa que percebeu foi que de uma maneira estranha, as duas letras estavam desenhadas para que algo como um tubo de ensaio se formasse entre elas. Sua preocupação crescia mais e mais, enquanto Jake encarava o prédio com uma expressão surpresa e, Dave pensou, um pouco maravilhada.

- Bem vindos ao laboratório Pokémon de Cinnabar – disse Kato, como se orgulhoso.

Dave respirou um pouco mais aliviado, mesmo sabendo que aquilo ainda poderia ser uma armadilha. O menino se criticou por continuar a ter tantas duvidas sobre o possível pai de Mindy e lembrou-se de quantas vezes ele se provara de grande ajuda. Afinal, ele mesmo fora responsável pela viagem de Dave até a cidade das pedras, que lhe rendera uma pedra da planta e um novo amigo em Mikey, e fora ele quem os guiara até ali, um lugar do qual Dave havia gostado muito até então.

Assim que entraram pela porta Dave reviu aquele estranho desenho de "LP" formando um tubo de ensaio entre si, dessa vez todo de ouro pendurado em cima de um grande balcão com vários atendentes. Algumas pessoas em jaleco branco passavam pela recepção e um par de seguranças particulares estava postado em cada um dos lados da porta principal, do lado interno.

Kato se encaminhou tranquilamente até a recepção e anunciou sua presença para a atendente enquanto Dave e Jake ficavam alguns passos atrás, admirando todas as paredes brancas e o aspecto moderno do prédio em seu interior. Dave imediatamente se arrependeu de não ter acompanhado Kato, uma vez que não conseguiu ouvir o nome da pessoa com quem ele pretendia se encontrar. _Mas mesmo que você tivesse ouvido, não conhece ninguém aqui._ Lembrou-se novamente.

Eles esperaram por cerca de cinco minutos a mais, sentados em confortáveis cadeiras acolchoadas na recepção do laboratório, até que uma das atendentes, loira e de pele bronzeada, recebeu uma ligação e, em seguida, se levantou. Ela se direcionou para eles e pediu que a seguissem. Dave e os outros se levantaram e a seguiram por uma sucessão de corredores que parecia interminável. Eles passaram por diversas salas onde viram Pokemons em experimentos, pessoas reunidas discutindo alguma teoria e varias outras atividades cientificas que nenhum deles, a não ser provavelmente Kato, sabia identificar o que era.

Depois de muito andar, chegaram a um elevador onde subiram até o terceiro andar. Mais no alto, as salas estavam mais normalmente fechadas e carregavam uma placa com o nome do dono do espaço pendurado na porta, assim como o titulo. Passaram pela sala de diversos especialistas Pokemons e os olhos de Jake brilhavam enquanto ele imaginava viver e trabalhar ali um dia. Agora os dois sabiam por que Kato havia insistido para que o menino os acompanhasse.

Finalmente, na ultima porta de um dos corredores, a mulher parou e bateu. Na placa se lia "Dr. Blaine – chefe de pesquisas genéticas". Uma voz seca e um pouco mais aguda do que Dave esperava respondeu, pedindo que os visitantes entrassem, e então eles abriram a porta e deram um passo para dentro da sala.

O escritório do Dr. Blaine era espaçoso, bastante largo e coberto de estantes e livros. Dave percebeu que o homem tinha uma pequena biblioteca ali. Poucos outros objetos podiam ser vistos. Um trio de cadeiras estofadas estava a direita, com uma mesa de café no centro. Alguns diplomas estavam pendurados na parede, ao lado de um quadro bem pintado de um Arcanine, e, por fim, a mesa central, larga, inteiramente de vidro, estava a frente de uma cadeira claramente confortável, negra, onde o especialista Pokémon estava sentado.

O homem era consideravelmente mais velho do que o Dr. Kato. Tinha a frente e o topo da cabeça calvos enquanto as laterais e as costas da cabeça estavam completamente cobertas por cabelos brancos. Sua pele era clara, e ele, estranhamente, usava óculos escuros. Sua pele era bem tratada e seu físico ainda não estava tão deteriorado pela idade, e Dave percebeu que ele provavelmente era mais velho do que aparentava ser.

O que mais surpreendeu, porém, foi a recepção que o homem fez a Kato. Ele se levantou e o abraçou como um velho amigo, sorrindo e perguntando sobre como ele e sua família estavam. Dave não sabia de que família Blaine falava, mas o homem se mantivera em tons genéricos, e Kato, como sempre, manteve o tom e não revelou muito, fato que Blaine pareceu aceitar sem maiores problemas.

- O que o traz hoje aqui meu amigo? – perguntou o homem mais velho, lançando um olhar de duvida para Dave e Jake.

- Estou acompanhando esses dois jovens por uma parte de sua viagem, e aconselhei que viessem a Cinnabar.

- Entendo – disse Blaine, examinando bem os dois meninos e o Eevee de Dave – Treinadores Pokémon, então?

- Eu sou. Dave Hairo, muito prazer - Dave estendeu a mão e apertou a mão do pesquisador.

- Eu sou Jake, e quero ser um pesquisador como você um dia – O menino mais novo ainda estava perdido em admiração pela pessoa de Blaine e por seu escritório.

- O prazer é todo meu – disse ele, muito educado – Fico feliz de ver jovens como você já interessados em estudar os Pokemons, e posso até entender porque Kato o trouxe aqui. Agora sobre você, Dave, não sei o que dizer.

Dave fez uma expressão de dúvida enquanto Kato e Blaine davam um pequeno sorriso escondido.

- Não sei se poderia chamar de amigo um homem que lhe trouxesse aqui, para lutar comigo.

Dave se sobressaltou e Eevee se colocou de pé, se postando em posição de batalha. _Lutar com ele? Então isso era uma armadilha?!_ O menino de Grené ainda estava absorvendo todas as informações quando Kato e Blaine deixaram os sorrisos transparecer e se transformar em uma larga risada.

- Calma, rapaz! Não aqui e agora. No ginásio, é claro...

- Ginásio? – perguntaram Dave e Jake, juntos.

- Eu não contei para eles, Blaine – disse Kato, ainda tentando controlar a risada.

- Então, que os dois fiquem sabendo desde já que eu sou o líder do ginásio de Cinnabar! – disse ele, sorrindo e voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira.

Dave e Jake ficaram tão pasmos e surpresos que se viram obrigados a sentar e, não muito depois, beber um copo de água. Depois de mais alguns minutos onde Kato e Blaine riram e conversaram um pouco sobre os últimos acontecimentos na ilha comportando-se como velhos amigos, o homem mais novo lhe revelou o verdadeiro motivo de sua visita.

- Na verdade nós viemos aqui em busca de informações. Conselhos, se você preferir.

- Continue – disse Blaine, parecendo interessado.

- Veja bem, o Dave tem um Eevee e uma série de Pokemons que evoluem com ajuda das pedras da evolução – começou Kato, e Blaine parecia já saber onde aquela conversa iria terminar – Ele já possui uma pedra da água, uma da planta e uma do trovão.

- Falta exatamente a pedra do fogo... – completou o especialista local – e vocês querem saber se eu tenho uma, ou se sei onde encontrar, correto?

Dave e Kato sorriram, confirmando a suspeita do homem. Ele olhou para Dave e Eevee e então para Kato, como se os estudando, e Dave sentiu o especialista mais novo se encolhendo em sua cadeira.

- Sinto informá-los, mas não sei como ajudar. – todas as esperanças de Dave se esvaíram de uma só vez - É verdade que algumas pessoas já encontraram pedras do fogo em torno do vulcão, mas isso não acontece há muito tempo, e eu não saberia nem por onde começar a procurar.

O silencio reinou na sala por um minuto enquanto Dave suspirava, afundando na cadeira e Kato deu um sorriso amarelo para seu amigo.

- Acredite, se eu pudesse até lhe daria uma, mas doei as minhas ultimas há muito tempo em um leilão para caridade. Você não vai encontrar nenhuma pedra nessa ilha Dave, sinto muito. Aqui elas só existem dentro do vulcão.

- Dentro do vulcão?! – surpreenderam-se Jake e Dave ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim. Dentro do vulcão, pelo que sei, deve ser possível encontrar as pedras, mas é muito perigoso e nenhuma empresa quer arriscar nem a segurança dos seus empregados, nem a possibilidade de acordar novamente a montanha.

- Isso é possível? – perguntou Kato, aparentemente surpreso também.

- Ora, claro! Se mexerem demais lá dentro não me surpreenderia se ele voltasse a entrar em erupção. E isso seria o fim da cidade...

- Mas uma pessoa pode ir até lá e procurar? – disse Dave, subitamente esperançoso novamente.

Kato e Blaine, porém, riram da pretensão do menino.

- Não se iluda, Dave, e nem pense e tentar algo com isso. Acho que você prefere juntar dinheiro e completar a sua coleção do que derreter na lava apenas com três pedras nos bolsos...

Terminou Blaine, e Dave voltou a se afundar em sua cadeira.

Mindy não se perdoou naquela noite por ter perdido a visita ao laboratório, principalmente quando Jake revelou que Blaine e Kato eram antigos amigos. A menina prezava cada chance que tinha de descobrir alguma nova informação sobre Kato e seu passado e não acreditava que havia perdido aquela. Kato foi evasivo como de costume quando a menina lhe perguntou como conhecia Blaine no jantar, e ele disse apenas que os dois trabalharam juntos por muito tempo, que Blaine havia sido responsável por lhe conseguir o maior trabalho de sua carreira, e que ele havia feito algumas visitas a Cinnabar nos últimos anos.

Dave e Mindy conversaram sozinhos até mais tarde, e ela lhe contou sobre seu dia. A menina havia previsto a grande confusão que teria de enfrentar caso os turistas vissem Dratini então nadou até uma distancia segura da praia, liberou o Pokémon Dragão e se encaminhou para uma das pequenas ilhotas que se estendiam pela costa da ilha principal. Os pequenos pedaços de terra e pedra não eram grandes o suficiente para atrair turistas ou qualquer população, mas Mindy foi capaz de aproveitar para treinar seu Pokémon e para aprofundar seus laços com ele.

No fundo, Dave sabia que a menina nunca se arrependeria de passar uma tarde com o Dratini, mesmo que tivesse significado perder a visita ao laboratório, mas ainda assim se sentiu culpado por não ter insistido mais em obter informações sobre Kato. O provável pai de Mindy era muito fechado e misterioso, mas Blaine talvez pudesse lhes ser útil para resolver o mistério que cercava aquele homem. Depois de repassar inúmeras vezes a conversa que os dois especialistas tiveram no centro, Dave e Mindy desistiram de tentar conseguir interpretar mais do que foi dito e passaram a pensar no que podiam fazer daquele momento em diante. Dave ainda pensava que abordar o assunto diretamente com Kato seria a ideia mais útil, mas Mindy ainda não parecia pronta para isso.

- Porque você não tenta falar com o Blaine sozinho Dave, quando você for desafiá-lo?

- O Kato com certeza vai querer estar lá quando eu for lutar...

- Não se eu pedir para ele me ajudar a me preparar para o meu desafio – sorriu Mindy, e Dave entendeu.

- Sim, ai seria possível. Seria bom que você levasse o Jake também. Ele pode acabar falando de mais e atrapalhando tudo.

- Sim, verdade – concordou Mindy, e de repente um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Amanhã então?

- Amanhã – concordou Dave, retribuindo o sorriso.

E então os dois se despediram com um beijo rápido e se encaminharam para seus quartos.

No dia seguinte tudo ocorreu como o planejado. Dave acordou cedo e tomou café do refeitório do Centro Pokémon, com todos os seus amigos. Anunciou que pretendia visitar o ginásio ainda naquele dia e Kato lhe informou, por sua vez, que só poderia fazê-lo pela manhã, uma vez que a tarde ele sabia que Blaine trabalhava no laboratório. Ainda assim, insistiu para que ele fizesse uma rápida seção de treinamento, que consistiu apenas em aquecer seus Pokemons com alguns exercícios físicos e um rápido, porém eficiente treino de pontaria e precisão.

O especialista explicou que tais tipos de exercícios não iriam causar fatiga ou desgaste demasiado no Pokémon, mas apenas colocá-lo na sua melhor forma para que entrasse na luta no melhor estado possível.

Como Dave esperava, o homem se ofereceu para acompanhar o menino até o ginásio, mas Mindy fez um bom trabalho em persuadi-lo do contrario. Ele hesitou por um momento, estranhando que a menina não quisesse acompanhar Dave, se não para torcer por ele ao menos para observar Blaine e se informar do que teria de enfrentar. A menina disse que toda a informação que precisava Dave podia lhe fornecer depois, e que ela ainda queria aproveitar todo o tempo que tinha na ilha para treinar Dratini.

Convencido depois de algum esforço, ele permitiu que Alakazam utilizasse sua técnica de se tele transportar para levar Mindy, ele e Jake para a pequena ilha que a menina visitara no dia anterior, mas não antes de desejar boa sorte à Dave e lhe explicar o caminho mais rápido até o ginásio. Mindy piscou-lhe o olho discretamente e sorriu antes de desaparecer.

Dave seguiu o caminho indicado por Kato sem muita certeza do que faria quando chegasse ao ginásio. Até ali a ideia de Mindy lhe parecia muito boa, mas agora que caberia somente a ele descobrir as informações sobre Kato o garoto teve que adimitir não sabia nem por onde começar. Estava indo ao ginásio com o pretexto de desafiar Blaine, algo que ele de fato planejava fazer, e não tinha a menor ideia de como poderia fazer as perguntas que precisava fazer. _O que a gente não faz por uma menina?_

Foi pensando nisso que ele passou pela porta do ginásio sem perceber que havia chegado. Ele andou por cerca de mais duzentos metros até perceber que já deveria ter chegado, e então voltou, procurando. Novamente passou na frente sem perceber, mesmo que dessa vez estivesse procurando o lugar mais atentamente. Somente na terceira vez ele o encontrou, surpreso.

Aquele era o ginásio mais simples que ele havia encontrado até então, incluindo-se ai a academia de Tyler em Russet. Ocupava um terreno não muito largo, cercado por uma simples barreira de madeira, com uma entrada com largura o suficiente para três pessoas. Podia ser facilmente confundido com uma casa relativamente grande, e mesmo assim era menor que a mansão abandonada que vira no dia anterior ou mesmo que a mansão da família Suru, na cidade das pedras.

As paredes eram de pedra polida, cinza, revestida com cimento e madeira nas junções entre as peças. Não deveria ter mais de dois andares, com um teto triangular coberto de telhas pretas. Dave ficou imaginando como Blaine poderia batalhar ali. _Se a batalha for lá dentro, não posso nem considerar utilizar o Pidgeot._ Concluiu Dave, ligeiramente preocupado. Ficava imaginando como um treinador com um time de Pokemons grandes enfrentaria o ginásio.

Entrou no edifício por uma porta larga, que ele abriu sozinho depois de bater três vezes e não obter resposta, e então se viu em uma pequena antecâmara completamente vazia, sem nem mesmo uma porta e com o mesmo chão de terra do espaço do lado de fora. O cômodo tinha pouco mais de cinco metros quadrados, e apenas os dizeres "Bem vindo ao ginásio de Cinnabar" estavam escritos em alto relevo na parede a sua frente. Eevee se agitou nos ombros de Dave e pulou para o chão, enquanto os dois tentavam entender o que deveriam fazer.

Assim que tocou no chão o Pokémon estendeu as orelhas, como se tentando ouvir alguma coisa, mas Dave não ouvia nada. Ele chegou mais perto e Eevee deu um passo à frente, ainda com os ouvidos em riste. O menino passou então a examinar as paredes, lembrando-se bem do ginásio de Zaffre e de todas as artimanhas que um lugar daquele podia conter escondido. Examinou primeiramente aquela a sua direita, empurrando e passando a mão sobre a sua superfície lisa, sem encontrar nada. Moveu-se então para a próxima, e fez o mesmo ritual. Quando passou a mão por baixo dos dizeres de boas vindas, sentiu algo diferente.

Aproximou o seu rosto do lugar em que sentira o pequeno relevo e, com muito esforço, conseguiu distinguir quatro linhas de palavras, escritas com a mesma cor da parede, que praticamente o obrigou a ler com os dedos, como um cego:

"_Feche o seus olhos_

_E sinta caminho no ar_

_Ele cantará bem alto_

_Se com força você caminhar"_

Respirou fundo, sem acreditar. _O que isso quer dizer? Uma charada?!_ Pensou o menino, perdido.

- Da pra acreditar nisso Eevee?! Uma charada! – disse Dave, claramente irritado. Achava que lutar contra Blaine seria difícil o suficiente, mas para isso precisava resolver uma charada primeiro.

Eevee deu-lhe um sorriso e pulou para seu ombro, exclamando e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça na direção da parede onde seu treinador encontrara as palavras misteriosas. O menino demorou alguns minutos para entender que seu Pokémon queria que ele lesse a charada em voz alta, para que a pequena raposa pudesse ajuda-lo. Ele rapidamente obedeceu e ficou olhando, enquanto Eevee pareceu considerar algo por um minuto. Ele então pulou para o chão, aguçou os ouvidos, e deu um sorriso para seu amigo.

- O que foi?! – perguntou Dave, ansioso.

Eevee apontou para Dave com uma de suas patas dianteiras e fechou os olhos. Em seguida, começou a andar em volta do pequeno cômodo levantando exageradamente as pernas e as batendo no chão com força, como se dando passos pesados de propósito. Dave parecia descrente.

- Então tudo o que eu tenho de fazer é andar em volta de olhos fechados?! – perguntou

Eevee disse que sim, e então balançou os ouvidos, como se querendo dizer mais alguma coisa. Dave repassou as palavras na sua cabeça e então tudo começou a fazer sentido. _Eu só tenho que andar com passos pesados e prestar atenção no som._ Sem hesitar, ele fechou os olhos, tentou se concentrar em ouvir tudo a sua volta e começou a andar com uma das mãos apoiadas na parede. Deu passos fortes e com dois já havia cruzado a pequena sala, mas já fora o suficiente para conseguir captar um leve som, como se de batidas.

Deu novamente mais dois passos e ouviu novamente o mesmo som oco, surdo, a cada vez que seu pé batia no chão. Deu meia volta e voltou a andar, dessa vez com passos mais curtos e mais fortes. E então não teve mais dúvidas, estava ouvindo o eco de seus próprios passos. Agora que prestava atenção, ele percebeu que o som era tão alto que parecia gritar, e ele pensou em como não tinha ouvido aquilo antes. Abriu os olhos e viu Eevee sorrindo. Ele já havia entendido que o chão ali era oco, e logo deveria ter alguma abertura escondida no chão.

Seu Pokémon, porém, inteligente como sempre, encontrou próximo à parede onde estava a charada uma pequena argola de metal, pintada da cor da terra, muito bem escondida no chão. E então, animado por ter sido capaz de descobrir o caminho, o menino puxou a argola e descobriu uma longa escada iluminada por uma pequena tocha, que descia até mais longe do que Dave poderia enxergar.

Ele desceu os primeiros degraus e puxou a pequena tocha da parede, percebendo que seria o único jeito de conseguir ver alguns metros além de seus pés. Ele pretendia deixar a entrada do alçapão aberta, para que também servisse de fonte de luz, mas assim que puxou a tocha do seu apoio na parede, ouviu um forte barulho e a porta do alçapão se fechou atrás dele com velocidade. O vento gerado pela porta apagou o fogo da tocha. _Ótimo! _Pensou ele, decepcionado. E então ouviu a voz de Blaine ecoando de algum lugar ao seu redor.

- Se encontrou uma porta fechada, o mais correto é que a feche novamente depois de passar. Siga o caminho no escuro como punição.

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto... – bufou Dave, de mau humor.

Tateou o seu cinto de Pokebolas e então encontrou a de Growlithe, pedindo que o pequeno cachorro de fogo reacendesse a chama da tocha. Depois, novamente iluminando as escadas, Dave respirou fundo e decidiu deixar que Growlithe lhe ajudasse no caminho assim como Eevee. Os dois já haviam provado mais de uma vez que tinham o talento de encontrar os problemas antes de qualquer um, e ele tinha medo de que Blaine tivesse mais algum desafio espreitando pelo restante da passagem secreta.

Ele desceu pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e começou a sentir uma leve variação na pressão a sua volta enquanto mergulhava mais e mais fundo nas profundezas da terra. A temperatura aumentava gradualmente, e logo ele começou a suar. A escada finalmente terminou em um corredor largo, que seguia em frente, e Dave não tinha outra opção que não seguir por ele. A única fonte de luz continuava a ser a sua tocha, que iluminava muito pouco por si só, e ele teve de seguir por muito tempo sem saber onde estava indo. _Será que esse é mesmo o caminho certo? _ Perguntava-se ele, quando avistou a sua frente o que parecia ser uma pesada porta dupla de metal.

Aproximou-se com cautela e usou a tocha para examinar a porta fechada, arriscando um pouco mais de luz quando pediu que Growlithe usasse o lança chamas. Só assim percebeu que a porta não tinha maçanetas e tinha uma grande chama desenhada no seu centro, em alto relevo. Sem mais opções, o menino empurrou com força com uma mão em cada lado da porta e, depois de muito esforço, ela se abriu lentamente. Suas dobradiças pareciam gritar de dor enquanto o menino se esforçava e, assim que ele abriu espaço suficiente para poder passar, parou, exaurido. O calor era intenso, mas Dave logo o deixou de lado quando percebeu que se deparava com uma enorme arena, com mais de cinquenta metros de altura, em baixo da terra.

- Bem vindo – disse Blaine, parado do outro lado da arena.

Dave podia ver atrás do senhor mais velho o caminho que o levara até ali. Era um corredor largo que em muito se parecia com o que ele havia acabado de cruzar e ele ficou pensando se Blaine também tivera que andar tanto até chegar ali. Não parecia pratico, principalmente para uma pessoa com mais idade, por mais energético que ele fosse. Percebeu então que estava fazendo deduções inúteis. Não sabia nem ao menos onde o corredor atrás de Blaine iria terminar.

- Obrigado, eu acho – disse Dave, secando com as costas da mão direita as gotas de suor que escorriam pela testa.

- Imagino que você tenha vindo me desafiar, como prometeu – disse Blaine, fitando o menino nos olhos com uma confiança inabalável. Estava muito diferente daquele senhor animado que conhecera no dia anterior – fico com pena de ter vindo sozinho.

- Kato esta treinando com a minha companheira de viagem.

Um sorriso de compreensão passou pelo rosto de Blaine e Dave não soube explicar porque. Aquele novo Blaine estava instintivamente o preocupando. Dave imaginou que aquilo fazia parte do desafio do ginásio, como tantos outros desafios se colocavam muito além da batalha, e se forçou a continuar centrado, focado no que tinha que fazer.

- Falando nele, eu queria aproveitar para perguntar como vocês se conhecem. Ele pode ser meio fechado, entende? – disse Dave, casualmente tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

Blaine sorriu e estudou Dave por um minuto em silencio, sem nem ao menos se dignar a olhar Eevee e Growlithe ao lado do menino. Parecia que tentava entender alguma coisa, antes de decidir o que responder.

- Achei que você tinha vindo aqui para batalhar rapaz...

- Sim! Claro! – respondeu Dave, lamentando a deflexão do líder – Só pensei que pudéssemos conversar um pouco também.

Dessa vez Blaine deixou escapar uma suave e tranquila risada, enquanto fechava o olho e balançava a cabeça.

- Primeiro lutamos Dave, depois, quem sabe? Talvez possamos conversar.

Dave assentiu com a cabeça, percebendo que não conseguiria muito mais de Blaine naquele momento além de uma frágil promessa. Decidiu que iria cobrá-la com veemência depois da luta. Apesar de tudo, ele também estava ansioso pelo desafio e mal podia esperar para começar a lutar. Já havia passado por nenhuma dificuldade maior do que aquelas que ele experimentara até ali no ginásio de Cinnabar e não tinha indícios de que Blaine seria um adversário mais difícil do que os outros líderes que conhecera, mas seu instinto indicava que o homem mais velho era muito mais apto preparado do que ele imaginava.

- A luta será de dois contra dois. Sem limites de tempo – declarou Blaine, e Dave entendeu que não haveria juiz, o que ele achou muito estranho. Não se opôs, porém, confiando que o líder era uma pessoa experiente e um renomado pesquisador, que provavelmente não recorreria a truques e trapaças para vencer.

- Vou começar com Ninetales! – disse o líder, lançando sua Pokebola no ar e liberando seu primeiro Pokémon.

Dave se surpreendeu com a escolha do oponente. Seu adversário era maior do que ele imaginaria, e se postou sobre as quatro patas de maneira imponente e desafiadora, mas sem perder a graça que sua espécie lhe garantia. Seu pelo brilhava e parecia ser extremamente macio e bem cuidado, mas seus olhos traiam que ali estava um Pokémon não apenas poderoso, mas também altamente motivado e destemido. Como Dave imaginara, aquele seria um belo desafio.

Repassou mentalmente tudo o que sabia sobre Ninetales, muito do que Jake e Kato haviam falado enquanto especulando sobre uma possível evolução do Vulpíx que tinham no grupo. Costumavam ser Pokemons reservados e suaves, mas que se mostravam oponentes implacáveis quando submetidos a um desafio particularmente difícil. Outro complicador é que alguns espécimes já haviam demonstrado se desenvolver, ainda que preliminarmente, no campo psíquico, capazes de utilizar um numero limitado de ataques daquele tipo.

Considerando a arena e o adversário, Dave tinha uma série de opções disponíveis. Gloom estava fora de cogitação e ele não queria começar a luta com Eevee. Caso fosse necessário pouparia o Pokémon da exposição, mas sabia que podia contar com ele se quisesse. Ainda por cima, se começasse com ele sabia que seu Pokémon poderia vencer as duas lutas seguidas, mas que se fosse derrotado, Dave perderia completamente a confiança, sabendo que era pouco provável que outro Pokémon de seu time fosse capaz de lidar com um adversário forte o suficiente para vencer Eevee.

Growlithe, por sua vez, não sofreria tanto com os ataques de fogo, mas teria desvantagem em relação ao tamanho – o Ninetales de Blaine era cerca de um metro maior – e teria problemas se o adversário fosse hábil no campo psíquico. A arena era grande o suficiente para comportar Pidgeot, mas limitaria seus movimentos, e ele também poderia sofrer com os ataques psíquicos. Sandslash e Poliwhrill eram as opções mais claras, já que ambos teriam vantagem de tipo. O primeiro por estar habituado com o ambiente subterrâneo e proporcionar uma vantagem de tipo e Poliwhril por possuir ele mesmo certas habilidades no campo psíquico. Não era imune a elas, mas pelo menos poderia oferecer as mesmas ameaças que Ninetales oferecia. Talvez Poliwhril se prejudicasse com o calor, enquanto Sandslash seria mais vulnerável aos ataques psíquicos. Era uma escolha difícil.

- Eu escolho Poliwhril! – disse ele, liberando seu Pokémon aquático depois de menos de um minuto de considerações.

Blaine não esboçou reação com a escolha de Dave e continuou a estuda-lo friamente, o que o menino tentou não dar atenção. Precisava se focar inteiramente na batalha. O instante que passou deu a chance de Blaine iniciar a luta, mas ele não o fez, então Dave resolveu testar a mobilidade do grande Pokémon.

-Comece com uma rajada de bolhas! – ordenou.

O Pokémon de Dave estendeu as mãos, que brilharam com um tom azul e de repente uma forte rajada de bolhas começou a sair de cada uma de suas mãos. Aquela fora uma agradável surpresa que tivera com a evolução. A maneira com que ele lançava as bolhas facilitava o direcionamento do ataque, que podia ser lançado em duas direções diferentes, dificultando a esquiva do adversário. Como treinado, as duas rajadas foram direcionadas para o alvo, mais cada uma seguiu levemente para um dos lados do oponente, tentando interceptar um movimento de fuga.

Ninetales saltou graciosamente para o ar com seus nove grandes rabos abertos em leque. Poliwhrill seguiu seus movimentos com as mãos, mas o adversário, com um movimento rápido se enrolou em si mesmo, juntou seus rabos em uma grande massa una e mergulhou para o chão, surpreendendo Dave e seu Pokémon. Caiu e rolou, voltando a ficar de pé, e balançou a cabeça como se prestes a soltar um grande rugido para o alto, mas em vez de som, de sua garganta saíram enormes labaredas, que se chocaram com as bolhas de Poliwhil e as sobrepuseram, tamanho o poder. Poliwhril foi obrigado a interromper o ataque para mergulhar para o lado e escapar da ofensiva de seu oponente, enquanto Blaine continuava sereno, como se nem tivesse começado a lutar ainda. Ele não pronunciara uma única palavra até então, mas seu Pokémon parecia furioso.

- Esse é um espécime consideravelmente difícil de encontrar de um Ninetales macho Dave. As fêmeas se mostram sensíveis e se irritam bastante facilmente, se provando altamente vingativas, mas um macho pode se mostrar mais propenso a ataques poderosos e a retaliação rápida em vez de guardar rancores. Eu não o provocaria novamente com um movimento desses se fosse você.

Dave mordeu o lábio inferior. Blaine sabia que aquele tinha sido um movimento de teste, mas o que o surpreendeu é que Ninetales se mostrou independentemente muito perceptivo. E, ainda mais, poderoso. Dave percebeu que mesmo com a vantagem, seu Pokémon teria dificuldades em vencer Ninetales em um combate de força bruta. Dave teria que pensar em uma maneira de ser mais esperto do que Blaine e o próprio Ninetales ao mesmo tempo.

- Ninetales, porque não apresentamos nosso convidado ao fogo fátuo? – disse Blaine, em um tom mais apropriado para uma conversa informal do que uma batalha Pokémon.

Dave estremeceu. Não conhecia aquele ataque, nem nunca ouvira falar dele. Tudo o que sabia sobre fogo fátuo era que era um tipo de fenômeno que fazia com que chamas claras aparecesse sobre o túmulo dos mortos. O fenômeno natural já dera muitos sustos nos desavisados e era fonte de muitas lendas de cemitérios, mas nunca soube que ele batizava também um ataque Pokémon. E, ainda assim, teria adivinhado que era mais propicio a um ataque fantasma do que um que o Ninetales saberia usar. Ele não sabia como reagir.

- Poliwhril, prepare para evadir – disse o menino, tarde de mais.

O grande Pokémon de Blaine voltou a abrir suas caudas como um pavão, de maneira intimidadora, e dobrou suas patas dianteiras, de modo que ficou com o pelo claro do peito quase a tocar no chão de terra. Seu olha estava fixo em seu alvo, mas Dave percebeu que eles pareciam ir além de Poliwhril, como se tentasse ver através dele. Abriu então a boca e uma rajada de fogo branco com um brilho azulado saiu com tamanha intensidade que Dave teve que cerrar os olhos.

A enorme raposa branca se movia com graciosidade e conseguiu cercar Poliwhril por todos os lados com suas chamas de fogo fátuo, impedindo qualquer possível movimento de fuga. Dave podia ver que o ataque tinha surtido efeito. Sabia que Poliwhril tinha vantagem de tipo, mas também sabia que sua pele era sensível. Assim que a rajada de fogo cessou, as chamas desapareceram, como se nunca tivessem estado ali, mas o menino viu que seu Pokémon havia sofrido com o ataque, e mais, tinha algumas manchas negras na pele, em cima do braço direito e nas costas da perna esquerda.

_Isso não pode ser bom_ concluiu o garoto.

- Poliwhril, tire ele de equilíbrio com pulsos de água!

O Pokémon de Dave se concentrou e juntou suas mãos em frente ao corpo. Uma bola azul de água se formou entre seus braços e sua barriga e, quando ele abriu as mãos em um movimento de força, ela foi lançada a frente, molhando a arena a sua volta. Ninetales rapidamente saltou para segurança, mas Poliwhril seguiu seus movimentos com um ataque seguinte, e um terceiro, forçando o adversário a escapar no limite do tempo.

- Muito bem agora tente pega-lo com a hipnose!

Dave esperava desestabilizar o oponente para o ataque psíquico de Poliwhril, mas nunca contara com o contra ataque de Blaine.

- Ninetales, acalme sua mente!

O Pokémon raposa parou repentinamente na posição em que estava e fechou os olhos enquanto Poliwhril lançava sobre ele suas ondas hipnóticas. Em um primeiro momento Dave pensou ter conseguido atingi-lo, mas depois de quase um minuto em paralisia total, a grande raposa voltou a abrir os olhos. Os tons vermelhos dos olhos do Pokémon já eram relativamente assustadores por si mesmos, mas agora Dave deu um passo atrás instintivamente. As orbitas dos olhos de Ninetales brilhavam com a cor de sangue de uma maneira que fazia com que o adversário mais se assemelhasse a uma assustadora criatura saída das páginas de uma história de terror. E, mais impressionante, ele parecia resistir às ondas hipnóticas.

- Responda com a mesma moeda! – disse Blaine, e imediatamente seu Pokémon lançou uma poderosa rajada de fogo.

Poliwhril pulou de lado, mas novamente Ninetales assumiu a ofensiva obrigando ele a se movimentar ainda mais rápido. Dave percebeu que as queimaduras nos braços e pernas estavam tirando a concentração de seu Pokémon e atrapalhando o seu deslocamento, mas não conseguia ver alternativa que não continuar na defensiva, por enquanto. Já vira que mesmo os ataques aquáticos de seu Pokémon não podiam competir com a força bruta de Ninetales e suas chamas.

Exatamente depois da terceira rajada de fogo, porém, Ninetales parou e atingiu Poliwhril com um ataque de confusão, deixando Dave perplexo. Só agora entendera o comando de Blaine para "responder com a mesma moeda". As rajadas de fogo eram para desestabilizar o oponente, deixando-o mais vulnerável ao ataque psíquico. _Como eu sou estupido! Acabei de tentar isso!_ Irritou-se ele consigo mesmo. Agora Poliwhril estava à mercê de Blaine.

- Ninetales, o mantenha parado e use novamente o fogo fátuo.

Dave estava prestes a recolher seu Pokémon, sem esperanças de recuperação, mas Ninetales fora mais rápido e lançara seu ataque sem titubear, dessa vez em uma única rajada concentrada, em vez de em circulo para prender o oponente. Dave se viu mais uma vez cego pelo branco azulado das chamas, e mais uma vez se viu perdido no ambiente fracamente iluminado quando elas cessaram, mas ainda assim conseguiu distinguir a forma de seu Poliwhril caído, estático e inconsciente. Ficou com raiva de Blaine. Poliwhril não precisava passar por aquele último tormento.

Dave olhou instintivamente para Eevee a seu lado, que parecia preocupado. Poliwhril fora atingido diretamente apenas duas vezes, além do ataque de confusão, mas ainda assim não estava apenas fora de combate, mas sim inconsciente. A força bruta de Ninetales era, de fato, impressionante. Dave reclamou consigo mesmo mais uma vez por cair no truque de Blaine e se conformou em ter que usar Eevee. Não queria arriscar a insígnia escolhendo qualquer outro Pokémon do seu time que teria de vencer duas batalhas contra um treinador que se mostrava um forte oponente.

Eevee entendeu de imediato e parecia aceitar de bom grado o desafio que se apresentava a sua frente e Dave sentiu, novamente, uma pontada de confiança e esperança, enquanto agradecia mentalmente a sorte de ter encontrado aquele Pokémon. Growlithe parecia animado para entrar, mas não protestou quando viu que não fora escolhido.

Blaine, ao contrário do que a maioria costumava fazer, não demonstrou a menor surpresa quando Eevee entrou na arena sem nem mesmo esperar pelas ordens de Dave. Ele se postou frente a frente com seu adversário, e Dave percebeu a enorme diferença de tamanho entre os dois Pokemons raposa. Eevee era mais de cinco vezes menor do que o adversário, e sobre as quatro patas mal chegava ao fim de uma das patas de Ninetales. Dave, entretanto, sabia que aquilo queria dizer muito pouca coisa em se tratando de seu Eevee.

Os olhos de Ninetales continuavam a brilhar com o tom vermelho cor de sangue, o que ainda incomodava Dave, mas ele decidiu não se deixar intimidar e, em vez de esperar, começar novamente na ofensiva. Tinha que terminar essa batalha rápido para que Eevee tivesse plenas condições de enfrentar a próxima sem maiores dificuldades.

- Eevee, não se deixe vulnerável aos ataques psíquicos! Vai pra cima dele!

O pequeno Pokémon marrom lançou-se em uma corrida aparentemente desesperada na direção de Ninetales, o que, pela primeira vez, pareceu surpreender Blaine. Ele corria em linha reta, frente a frente com um oponente capaz de cuspir fogo e muito maior e mais pesado do que ele mesmo. Aquilo era, no mínimo, imprudente, mas Blaine parecia mais intrigado do que confiante. Ordenou que Ninetales interrompesse a ofensiva com fogo, mas Dave sabia que aquilo não seria suficiente.

Eevee estava a apenas um metro quando pulou no ar e foi encoberto pela rajada vermelha das chamas, mas Dave conseguiu ver seu Pokémon liberar o campo de energia de sua técnica de proteção pouco antes de perdê-lo de vista. Em seguida, ele viu a boca de Ninetales fechar com um grande estalo, interrompendo o ataque. O grande Pokémon cor de creme foi atingido no maxilar, por baixo, e voou para o alto caindo deitado com um grande estrondo. Dave pensou tê-lo visto engasgar com as chamas.

Eevee havia interrompido a sua proteção a meros centímetros de Ninetales, utilizando-se de sua cauda de ferro para o golpe físico que projetou um oponente mais de cinco vezes maior alguns metros para trás. Por si só, já era um fato impressionante, mas Dave já havia se acostumado.

Ninetales se recuperou do golpe e se colocou de pé, observando por uns segundos sua pele, antes branca, mas agora suja de terra do lado sob que caíra. Um dos traços mais fortes daquele Pokémon, sendo macho ou fêmea, era sua vaidade, e Dave sabia que tinha atingido muito mais do que um golpe, mas sim o orgulho da fera. Sentiu ele mesmo o olhar de Ninetales pousar pesadamente sobre Eevee enquanto suas caudas e os pelos das costas se eriçavam. Seus olhos não pareciam brilhar com a mesma intensidade. Dave percebeu que podia utilizar aquilo.

- Acalme-se... – disse Blaine, pela primeira vez com um tom mais sério, enquanto seu Pokémon parecia rosnar levemente.

- Eevee, não o deixe parado e mantenha a pressão com sua bola das sombras! E não se deixe distanciar! Fique perto dele!

Eevee lançou-se mais uma vez na direção do oponente, que dessa vez o esperava mais preparado. Produziu uma bola das sombras enquanto corria e a lançou, obrigando Ninetales a escolher um lado para pular. Ele escolheu o direito e Eevee rapidamente deu um passo para a esquerda e pulou na direção do oponente.

Ninetales pulava mais alto do que uma criatura de sua estatura e peso deveria pular, mas Eevee era muito mais leve e tinha uma força que lhe dava muita potencia. Voou mais alto que seu adversário, que tentou atingi-lo com um lança-chamas enquanto no ar, mas errou. Eevee atacou com a cabeça a lateral do corpo de Ninetales, que emitiu um breve ganido de dor enquanto os dois caiam emaranhados.

Bateram no chão levantando uma grande quantidade de poeira e Dave viu seu oponente rodando na terra, concluindo que ele estaria ainda mais furioso quando levantasse, mas ficou preocupado quando não viu Eevee. Os dois caíram muito juntos, e o tamanho de Ninetales o escondia.

Dave e Blaine observavam confusos e interessados enquanto a grande raposa cor de creme se debatia na terra. Blaine tentava acalma-lo, mas subitamente seu Pokémon não respondia, o que Dave também não conseguia entender. E então ele se levantou e Dave pode ver Eevee de pé nas costas do oponente, com uma de suas caudas na boca. O menino não conteve um breve sorriso.

Um Ninetales descontrolado começou a pular e se debater, balançando suas nove caudas e tentando de todas as maneiras repelir Eevee, que parecia morder com o maxilar travado. Ele tentou bater com a cauda no chão e voltou a se deitar com todo peso em cima de Eevee, o que preocupou gravemente Dave, mas ainda assim o pequeno Pokémon parecia grudado ao adversário.

Dave não queria ver Eevee sofrendo muito mais danos. Percebeu que aquela estratégia poderia levar a vitória, sim, mas ele ainda tinha uma segunda luta, possivelmente ainda mais dura a travar e só podia contar com seu Eevee. Não duvidava que ele fosse capaz de aguentar o que quer que Ninetales tentasse, mas estar ali era altamente perigoso para ele.

- Sai dai! Já basta! Use sua bola das sombras novamente! – ordenou Dave.

Eevee não parecia muito contente em largar seu oponente, mas, após uma leve hesitação, obedeceu fielmente seu treinador e se deixou largar quando Ninetales fazia um movimento com a cauda para trás. Ele usou o impulso para se distanciar enquanto atingia o oponente com uma poderosa bola das sombras, que novamente derrubou o oponente.

Ele se levantou, porém, mais furioso do que nunca e mesmo as palavras e ordens de Blaine não pareciam surtir efeito. Ele cuspiu uma forte rajada de labaredas para o ar e investiu na direção de Eevee e Dave não conteve um sorriso. A raposa maior cuspia fogo enquanto corria, mas não era páreo para a agilidade da raposa menor, que parecia ter dificuldade em se manter fora do alcance. Em um movimento rápido, Eevee pulou para direita, atraindo a atenção de seu oponente, depois fintou um movimento para a esquerda e pulou para baixo do grande corpo de Ninetales.

Ele parou e começou a procurar seu pequeno adversário por entre suas patas, mas já era tarde de mais. Eevee lançara mais uma bola das sombras, fazendo Ninetales pular e em seguida o atingiu nas duas patas dianteiras com sua cauda de ferro, pulando imediatamente para longe de seu corpo. Ninetales, enfurecido caiu sobre as patas atingidas e tentou se levantar, mas já sem forças, finalmente dobrou as pernas de trás e caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Parecia lutar para se manter na briga, cego de raiva, mas tinha grandes dificuldades para se levantar.

Blaine estendeu sua Pokebola e o recolheu, admitindo derrota enquanto Eevee caminhava calmamente para seu lado do campo e se postava de frente para o líder, concentrado e pronto para a próxima luta.

- Você e seu Pokémon foram inteligentes – disse, pensativo – Nunca tinha visto meu Ninetales descontrolado daquela maneira, mas também nunca tinham pensado, ou ao menos conseguido pegar um de seus rabos. Parabéns.

Dave não soube como responder ao súbito elogio e apenas acenou com a cabeça, demonstrando que reconhecia o gesto. Apesar disso ainda tinha uma pontada de raiva pelo que fizera com Poliwhril, mas tentava não se prender a isso enquanto ainda tinha uma batalha a travar. Estava decidido a não deixar que nada atrapalhasse seu julgamento. Growlithe parecia animado ao seu lado.

Blaine sacou sua segunda Pokebola em silêncio e a lançou ao ar sem cerimonias, e então no seu lado da arena surgiu um Pokémon de fogo ainda pouco maior do que Ninetales. Postava-se sobre quatro patas e deveria ter cerca de dois metros de altura quando de pé. Sua pele era de tiras de pelo laranja escuro e preto, mas seu peito e todo seu crânio eram cobertos também por uma espessa pelugem cor de creme, com excessão apenas da área dos olhos e focinho. Também era cobertos os seus tornozelos e sua cauda. Carregava uma expressão feroz e seus caninos superiores podiam ser brevemente vistos mesmo quando a boca estava completamente fechada.

Growlithe pareceu paralisar ao seu lado e Dave tentava adivinhar se ele gostaria de lutar aquela batalha ou se estava apenas admirando o que poderia ser seu futuro. O que quer que se amigo estivesse sentindo, porém, não mudava nada. Eevee tinha que batalhar e vencer um grande Arcanine se Dave quisesse voltar para o Centro Pokémon com uma insígnia do vulcão.

Dave pensou por um segundo no que fazer antes de a luta se iniciar. O fato de não ter um juiz complicava definir exatamente quando era esse momento, mas isso não importava naquela hora. O que importava era saber que Arcanine era um Pokémon conhecido por sua velocidade extrema, o que era muito diferente de agilidade, algo que Eevee tinha de sobra. Não sabia se Eevee poderia competir com o Pokémon de Blaine em relação à velocidade, mesmo nunca tendo encontrado outro Pokémon tão rápido quanto ele. Hesitou em tomar a iniciativa, e o líder não perdoou.

- Arcanine, investida flamejante em velocidade extrema!

Dave reconheceu uma combinação poderosa e não tinha esperanças de evadir o ataque. Ao contrário, ordenou que Eevee se protegesse. Arcanine pegou fogo e em menos de um segundo estava à frente de Eevee, de modo que Dave se preocupou se seu Pokémon teria ao menos tempo de erguer a barreira protetora, mas tudo pareceu funcionar. O impacto de Arcanine contra a barreira de energia que protegia Eevee, porém, o surpreendeu.

Não foi apenas pelo estrondo que fez com que o chão tremesse levemente, o que em si já era perigoso àquela profundidade, mas porque pela primeira vez Dave viu Eevee tremer e recuar alguns passos depois do impacto contra sua barreira protetora. Nem mesmo os dois hiper-raios da Equipe Rocket haviam gerado tamanho impacto nas defesas de seu Pokémon e aquilo era altamente alarmante. Apesar de tudo, ele parecia bem, e Arcanine ainda estava perplexo pelo que acontecera.

Dave aproveitou a oportunidade pra tomar a dianteira da luta e Eevee contra-atacou com uma bola das sombras. Arcanine apenas teve tempo de pular para trás quando outra o atingiu diretamente no peito enquanto Eevee corria e pulava em sua direção, acertando-o na lateral do rosto com a cauda de ferro. Arcanine virou a cara e dera dois passos atrás, e Dave esperou para ver o impacto que os golpes tinham causado no Pokémon.

Incrivelmente sereno, Blaine observou com um sorriso enquanto Arcanine sacudia o rosto com se tivesse acabado de lavá-lo e rosnou para Eevee. Não parecia ter sentido tanto o impacto dos golpes do oponente.

O Pokémon de Dave percebeu que levaria mais do que seus ataques usuais, ou uma combinação deles para derrotar aquele adversário e se mostrou claramente preocupado enquanto encarava o grande cachorro gigante a sua frente. Arcanine soltou uma rajada de fogo sem comandos e obrigou Eevee a se afastar, e Dave percebeu que aquele fora justamente seu objetivo.

- Não o mande para longe, acabe com ele! Presas de fogo – ordenou Blaine.

Dave, entretanto, sabia que seu Eevee nunca se deixaria capturar por uma mordida, por maior que fosse a boca e a arcada dentaria. Arcanine tentou, mas a pequena raposa era ágil de mais para que ele a prendesse entre suas mandíbulas flamejantes. Dave se preocupou quando ele começou a combinar lança-chamas com suas presas de fogo, tentando direcionar Eevee para um ponto especifico antes de tentar abocanhá-lo, mas Eevee continuava a superá-lo.

- Eevee, confunda-o com o time duplo! – depois de ver os apuros em que esteve contra equipe rocket, Dave fez questão de aprender aquele ataque, o que poderia se provar muito útil naquele momento especifico da luta. _É arriscado, mas eu tenho uma ideia._

Ele observou enquanto seu Eevee se multiplicava em dez cópias em torno de Arcanine e o Pokémon cachorro ficava em duvida sobre o que fazer em seguida. Blaine sabia que sua única saída seria destruir todas as imitações, e até Dave sabia que o jeito mais fácil seria com um simples circulo de fogo. O menino de Grené não queria dar essa chance para Blaine.

- Agora se esconda em baixo da terra!

Subitamente todas as aparições começaram a cavar, mas apenas uma começou a sumir por debaixo da terra. Eevee fizera bem em se postar atrás de seu oponente, pois assim que Blaine o identificou e avisou seu Pokémon, o cachorro demorou um segundo para se virar e encontra-lo. Justamente o segundo que ele precisava para se por de baixo da terra. Instintivamente Dave lembrou-se de como Mindy lidara com aquele truque contra os irmãos Suru e berrou uma ordem súbita.

- Faça vários túneis e saídas! Rápido!

O que se seguiu foi um frenesi de perseguições loucas enquanto Eevee surgia e mergulhava na terra, interconectando os tuneis cavados e gerando diversas saídas, caso Arcanine resolvesse tacar chamas também no subterrâneo. Blaine parecia surpreso e perplexo, mas Dave não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê. Logo o campo estava rodeado por saídas do subterrâneo e Eevee permaneceu escondido por baixo da terra.

Arcanine esperava vê-lo sair em qualquer lugar e tentava manter todos os buracos sob vigilância, girando o corpo e a cabeça repetidamente, mas Blaine tinha uma ideia diferente.

- Se concentre em tudo a sua volta e descanse. Esmague-o quando ele surgir. – disse ele.

Dave sabia que aquilo não era bom. Um comando expresso para descansar significava que Arcanine estava se utilizando uma técnica para recuperas as energias. Ele nunca soube que aquele tipo de Pokémon poderia usar aquela técnica, mas não duvidava mais de Blaine. Ele não podia permitir que aquilo durasse. Entretanto, a ordem trazia um conhecimento reconfortante. Apesar da atitude superior, os golpes que Eevee desferira tinham sido o suficiente para que ele precisasse se recuperar. O Pokémon não era, afinal, invencível.

- Eevee, vamos trazer ele pra baixo! – disse, sabendo que seu Pokémon entenderia.

O tempo extra que Eevee levou para voltar a superfície apenas confirmou que Dave tinha sido suficientemente claro. Foram mais de quatro minutos até que ele surgisse, de repente, a cerca de dois metros na frente de seu oponente.

Arcanine fora mais rápido do que Dave previra e se lançou para cima de Eevee, caindo exatamente onde a pequena raposa estava. Mas Eevee já tinha voltado para o subterrâneo. Subitamente, porém, o chão sob os pés do grande cachorro tremeu e se abriu, engolindo o Pokémon em uma mistura de pedra, terra e fumaça. Uma cratera de mais de dois metros de diâmetro tinha sido escavada por baixo, deixada com suporte mínimo para que assim que mais peso fosse colocado sobre ela, o chão cedesse. Eevee era leve, mas Arcanine tinha outras medidas.

Ainda assim Dave se preocupou com seu Pokémon que poderia ter sido atingido ou ficado muito afetado pelo desmoronamento. Blaine, por sua vez, estava atônito, assim como seu Pokémon, principalmente quando Eevee surgiu por uma das saídas escavadas a não mais de um metro da cratera aberta por Arcanine. Dave sabia que não tinha tempo a perder.

- Rápido, Poder Oculto! – ordenou.

Eevee rapidamente foi envolto por uma áurea branca e brilhante enquanto dois círculos de energia azul se formavam a sua volta. Arcanine estava com dificuldades para voltar a ficar de pé, o que deu a Eevee o tempo e calma necessárias para prepara seu ataque com cuidado, concentrando uma enorme quantidade de energia. Os círculos azuis foram lançados em conjunto e se fundiram no ar de maneira a forma uma esfera, que atingiu Arcanine na lateral do corpo, ainda caído. Dave sabia que o impacto tinha sido forte apenas pelo olhar de preocupação e susto de Blaine.

Quando a poeira baixou, porém, Arcanine ainda lutava para se levantar na cratera. Estava visivelmente debilitado, suas pernas tremiam, mas o Pokémon não se entregava. Dave esperou um segundo para que Blaine o chamasse de volta, mas o líder não deu sinais de que o faria e Dave viu que teria de prosseguir.

- Eevee, acabe logo com isso!

O Eevee de Dave se lançou com uma enorme velocidade contra o oponente, que mesmo de pé parecia com dificuldades para seguir lutando. Dave viu o olhar de pena de Growlithe quando Eevee bateu cabeça com cabeça contra Arcanine com um grande estrondo. Dave não tinha a cabeçada em mente quando mandou que seu Eevee terminasse a luta, mas confiava em seu amigo que se mostrou certo mais uma vez. Dave sabia que ele tinha sofrido um grande impacto também, mas Arcanine levara a pior e desmaiara instantaneamente, batendo inconsciente no chão. Era melhor apaga-lo de uma vez do que ataca-lo de maneira a causar mais dor e deixa-lo acordado.

Blaine ainda parecia em choque quando seu Pokémon caiu e levou cerca de um minuto para recolhê-lo, enquanto Dave acariciava, comemorava e parabenizava seu Eevee pela vitória bem conquistada. Growlithe também parecia feliz e surpreso, e pulava ao lado dos dois comemorando junto. Mas Blaine não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele Eevee que vencera seus dois poderosos Pokemons e ainda estava em condições de participar da comemoração.

Dave se sentiu honrado quando Blaine lhe chamou para sua casa pessoal depois da luta. O homem pareceu lutar com a ideia por algum tempo, visivelmente perturbado com a derrota, mas acabou cumprimentando Eevee pela sua incrível batalha e tornou-se mais gentil gradativamente, voltando aos poucos a ser a pessoa que Dave conhecera no laboratório, em vez de o líder de um ginásio mais centrado, arrogante e difícil de ler.

Dave se surpreendera com a residência do especialista Pokémon. Ficava na encosta de uma montanha adjacente ao vulcão da ilha e seu terreno chegava inclusive, às bordas da montanha. Era grande o suficiente para ser uma pequena pousada e decorada com artefatos dos mais diversos locais do mundo. Ele dirigiu o menino e Eevee para uma pequena sala de chá, onde ofereceu uns biscoitos e tomou um chá após a recusa de Dave.

Disse que uma vez que Dave pretendia conversar, e tinha se sagrado vencedor na luta, o menino havia merecido o seu tempo.

- Na verdade, eu queria lhe perguntar um pouco sobre o Dr. Kato – começou Dave antes de ser interrompido pelo líder.

- Ora rapaz, é uma pena, mas sou amigo do Kato de longa data, e não me sinto na posição de lhe contar nada que ele tenha julgado melhor não contar. Sinto que terá de perguntar para ele, caso queria saber alguma coisa. Na verdade, trouxe aqui para lhe falar de outra coisa.

Dave foi pego de surpresa pela resposta do homem. Se ele não pretendia conversar com Kato, porque disse que Dave merecia aquela conversa depois de ganhar a insígnia? O menino já dava como cumprida sua missão de juntar informações sobre o homem e agora se via perdido. _O que eu vou falar para Mindy?_

- Na verdade, eu lhe trouxe aqui para ensinar como entrar e andar dentro do vulcão com segurança. Kato, talvez, poderia lhe ajudar, mas nem de perto tanto quanto eu.

Dave arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar ou entender.

- Mas... Por quê? Para que?

- Ora, porque lá dentro você pode encontrar uma pedra do fogo, e até onde eu sei, você estava atrás de uma.

O coração de Dave parou por um segundo.


	18. Capítulo 18: Golpe Baixo

**Capítulo 18 – Golpe Baixo**

- E então, logo no começo do segundo dia eu consegui ver o vulcão. É enorme mãe! – contou Dave, animado, enquanto Martha e Jonathan sorriam pela tela do telefone – Mesmo estando aqui desde de manhã, eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Já vi montanhas mais altas, mas ele é muito largo! E a abertura lá em cima parece gigantesca! Tenho que sobrevoar com o meu Pidgeot para ver.

Martha estremeceu ao imaginar o filho nas costas de um pássaro gigante sobrevoando a boca de um vulcão, mas Jonathan pareceu feliz de ver o filho e se disse surpreendido com o fato de Dave ainda não o ter feito. Fazia dias que Dave não ligava para casa. A última vez fora uma rápida conversa antes de partir para Sunny Town e agora, com mais calma, a ligação parecia alegrar profundamente seus pais.

Ele contou tudo sobre sua viagem e suas experiências até a cidade da pedra e sobre a sua viagem de volta. Martha riu quando ele contou que quase haviam perdido o barco e haviam conseguido embarcar apenas por questões de minutos. De acordo com Dave, o Dr. Kato fora o herói da história, tendo se tele transportado com seu Alakazam assim que percebeu que o grupo se atrasaria, e convenceu o capitão seu amigo a esperar por mais alguns minutos.

Martha e Jonathan pareciam compartilhar da mesma desconfiança de Eevee em relação à Kato, mas Dave havia lhes explicado a situação delicada entre ele e Mindy e contado todo o apoio e ajuda que ele vinha dando ao grupo, inclusive o treinamento que fez no barco durante a viagem até a ilha. Tendo em vista o tempo que eles passaram juntos sem que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido e todo o apoio que ele estava oferecendo ao grupo, até os Hairo pareciam concordar que em primeiro momento o homem estava se provando um verdadeiro amigo de todos.

- Filho, eu fico muito feliz que tudo esteja bem. Ligue novamente antes de sair de Cinnabar, tudo bem? – disse Martha, segurando as lágrimas como sempre fazia quando estava prestes a terminar a ligação.

- E vamos torcer para que os problemas maiores tenham acabado e você tenha finalmente saído do rastro daqueles criminosos – disse Jonathan, com uma expressão confiante para seu filho.

- Sim! Tomara mesmo, pai!

- Então devemos ir. Boa sorte no ginásio!

- Nós amamos você! – terminou Martha, deixando a primeira lágrima escorrer.

- Eu também – disse Dave, finalmente desligando a ligação.

Jonathan passou o braço pelos ombros de Martha e a abraçou enquanto ela secava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Ele não disse nem uma palavra, e não era preciso. Ela apenas devolveu o abraço e se deixou chorar por mais alguns breves momentos, até puxar a manga de sua roupa, secar o rosto e se preparar para seguir com o seu dia como sempre fazia.

Toda vez que recebia uma ligação do seu filho, uma sensação de alivio imediato percorria todo o seu corpo e ela não podia se conter em sorrir por saber que tudo estava bem, e que mesmo depois de tantos meses e tantas experiências, o menino ainda se lembrava regularmente de manter contato com a família e sempre demonstrava o mesmo carinho e entusiasmo de que ela sentia tanta falta no dia-a-dia da fazenda.

A sensação de felicidade, porém, durava pouco e era substituída por uma nostalgia incontrolável quando ela entrava em seu quarto vazio e desarrumava suas coisas, apenas para arrumá-las novamente, e ter a sensação de que seu menino ainda vivia ali. _Um dia ele vai voltar, e vai querer tudo em seu devido lugar_ pensava sempre ela, com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto.

Naquele dia em especial ela voltou a contemplar a ideia de jogar um dos tênis do menino no lixo. Ele estava rasgado em alguns lugares, na frente, e se ele usasse todos conseguiriam ver os seus dedos dos pés. Obviamente estava fora de cogitação tentar concerta-lo e ela sabia que seu filho nunca mais voltaria a vestir aquele sapato, entretanto sabia que ele poderia ser de grande valor sentimental. Aquele sapato mudara a vida de seu filho. Fora ele que Dave jogara em um Ratata que roubava comida do celeiro. Fora ele que o Ratata roubara e obrigara seu filho a segui-lo para o bosque. Dave estava correndo atrás daquele exato pé de sapato quando fora salvo por Eevee pela primeira vez. Aquele sapato revirara a vida da família Hairo de cabeça para baixo, e todos os dias Martha se perguntava se ele havia trazido uma benção ou uma maldição para sua casa.

Enquanto isso Jonathan, do lado de fora, se focava cada vez mais em seu trabalho. Seu ajudante lhe era muito útil, mas ainda assim sentia falta de ensinar ao filho os truques e detalhes do trabalho de fazendeiro. E o jeito com que aprendera a lidar com isso era mergulhando cada vez mais em suas atividades, até não ter tempo ou espaço em sua mente para pensar em nada mais.

Trabalhava no campo com entusiasmo e dedicação inigualáveis, tanto que a produção da fazenda chegara a aumentar. Sentia muito orgulho dos números e sentia que talvez aqueles sentimentos estivessem sendo extremamente uteis para abastecer não apenas os ânimos do fazendeiro em relação ao seu trabalho, mas também os simples e humildes cofres da família. Dave teria muito do que se orgulhar quando voltasse para casa, e Jonathan prometera a si mesmo que não deixaria que seu ânimo diminuísse quando isso acontecesse.

Ele cuidou se suas plantações e observou orgulhoso toda sua terra enquanto via seu ajudante terminar de colocar o celeiro em ordem. Dois Pidgey pareciam estar felizes e tranquilos pousados sobre o telhado da casa e Jonathan se permitiu respirar o fundo o ar puro do campo e apreciar mais uma vez todos os pequenos prazeres que sua vida simples lhe oferecia. Se sobrasse tempo e forças, decidira que iria fazer uma rápida visita a cidade no fim do dia, para dizer oi aos seus amigos e quem sabe dividir uma bebida com um deles no bar.

Os Hairo tinham muito poucos motivos para reclamar da vida que levavam, por mais brigada e sofrida que ela pudesse parecer em determinados momentos. Tinham uma família estável, com amor e carinho sobrando. Eram donos de sua própria terra, de onde tiravam o sustente necessário para sua vida, mesmo que a custo de trabalho duro. A vida não lhes tinha sido fácil nunca, mas também nunca havia cobrado deles mais do que eles poderiam pagar, e eles eram gratos por isso. Seu único tormento eram os perigos que o filho enfrentava na sua viagem, representados pela Equipe Rocket.

Mal sabiam eles que aqueles tormentos estavam mais próximos deles do que poderiam imaginar.

- Nada ainda?! – disse Geovanni aquela manha no telefone.

- Nada – respondeu a voz da sua secretaria, pelo telefone.

- Isso é o cúmulo da incompetência! – explodiu o homem em seu terno laranja, fazendo com que seu Persian pulasse para o lado.

- Me certificarei de repassar seus comentários aos nossos agentes – disse a mulher, secamente.

O líder da Equipe Rocket não se dignou a responder, e sabia que a mulher do outro lado não esperaria que ele o fizesse. Os dois se conheciam há anos, e ele tinha mais confiança nela do que em qualquer outro agente de sua equipe, mesmo com os acontecimentos recentes. Pensou por um momento qual seria o próximo passo a dar. Não podia pisar em falso, precisava controlar os danos.

Eevee havia fugido há meses, mas não havia indicações de que seu segredo tivesse sido descoberto. Isso fazia com que ele e o especialista foragido fossem as únicas pessoas a conhecer o segredo do pequeno Pokémon marrom. Era primordial que isso permanecesse assim e tudo estava correndo muito bem até então. A fuga do Pokémon, que em primeiro momento gerou rebuliço e grandes problemas internos havia se provado ser muito benéfica aos objetivos do projeto que Giovanni estava liderando. Precisava que a criatura enfrentasse os problemas do dia a dia na vida real, enfrentasse as condições do mundo lá fora, em um ambiente não controlado em laboratório. Ele passara toda sua vida trancafiado, e Giovanni vinha pensando há muito tempo como conseguiria expor Eevee ao mundo real sem que isso gerasse maiores problemas ou escândalos.

Quando percebeu que tinha uma oportunidade de monitorar o andamento de Eevee depois que ele fugira, Geovani percebeu a grande oportunidade que o destino havia lhe proporcionado. Desde que fora encontrado, ele contava com os relatórios semanais de um menino bastante observador, que acompanhava o grupo em que a pequena raposa havia se inserido. Ele não podia pedir por algo melhor. Assim que terminasse suas observações, poderia simplesmente recuperar o Pokémon. Seus acompanhantes não tinham a menor ideia das verdadeiras habilidades da criatura e não davam sinais de estar próximos da descoberta. Se isso permanecesse assim, poderia simplesmente recuperar seu experimento quando achasse necessário, sem ao menos ter que colocar em risco a integridade das pessoas envolvidos com ele. O assassinato não era algo de que Geovani temia, mas que procurava evitar devido aos problemas legais e logísticos que aquilo representava.

Entretanto os relatórios haviam parado de chegar desde que o grupo chegara a Fuschia e até então seu Eevee estava, novamente, sumido no mapa. Ele estava perdendo a paciência com a incompetência do grupo que, desde então, era incapaz de localizar seu Pokémon. Aquilo era inaceitável e ele já havia deixado a situação correr por tempo de mais. Não estava disposto a esperar mais. Precisava tomar alguma atitude.

A presente situação o induzira a algumas conclusões imediatas. Primeiramente, permitir que Eevee continuasse livro era muito perigoso e ele não estava disposto a correr o risco de um novo desaparecimento uma vez que a criatura fosse encontrada. Estava na hora de recaptura-lo. O homem já estava mais do que satisfeito com aquela experiência de meses no mundo real. Em segundo lugar, teria que garantir que Dave e os acompanhantes de Eevee permaneciam ignorantes quanto às habilidades do Pokémon. Caso contrário, teria de captura-los também e estudar o que fazer com eles em seguida. Desconfiava que tivesse de dar um fim a eles, mas tinha esperança de encontrar outra saída até que o momento chegasse.

Isso significava que deveria recolocar a busca pelo cientista desaparecido em segundo plano. Estava extremamente desapontado com os resultados obtidos por Peter naquela missão, mas não podia culpar tanto o agente. Ele havia seguido com precisão o padrão de ações da equipe , principalmente com os sequestros do Professor Noah e de Casper, um líder de ginásio. Sua única falha tinha sido quando deixara a menina escapar, mas ele sofrera uma punição severa e uma chance de se reabilitar a voltar para o campo. Sentia que precisaria do agente sanguinário novamente.

- Peter – disse o homem, depois de discar o número do agente.

- As suas ordens

- Tenho uma nova missão para você. Um novo sequestro.

- Claro, senhor – Geovani não pode conter um riso quando percebeu o prazer de seu agente ao ouvir aquelas noticias. Sabia que não era a perspectiva de uma nova missão que animavam o homem, mas sim o fato de consistir em mais um sequestro – Quem será o alvo dessa vez.

- Quero que descubra onde Dave Hairo se encontra. E no momento, acredito que os pais dele sejam as fontes mais confiáveis.

- Estarei em Grené amanhã – disse o agente e desligou a ligação, enquanto Geovani voltava a acariciar seu Persian, pensativo.

Jonathan e Martha acordaram ainda de madrugada como faziam rotineiramente. Jonathan acordara minutos antes de o despertador tocar, tão acostumado estava com o horário, e desligou-o antes que acordasse sua mulher. Levantou-se com cuidado, foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto com água gelada, para afastar os últimos vestígios de sono e preguiça que teimavam em se prender a ele.

Apagou então a luz e voltou ao quarto pisando com cuidado. Andou até sua mulher, deitada e dormindo calmamente, e estancou por um momento, observando sua calma e tranquilidade. Estavam casados há mais de quinze anos, mas em momentos como aquele Jonathan percebia que continuava tão perdidamente apaixonado por ela quanto no dia em que se conheceram na cidade.

Ela era uma estudante de família rica, que estava fazendo um trabalho de campo estudando a pequena e pacata cidade de Grené, e ele era um jovem de temperamento forte que começava aos poucos a tomar a fazenda da mão de seus pais, que já tinham alguma idade naquela época. Ainda não acreditava como havia conseguido conquistá-la e se lembrara o quanto ele relutara a aceitar a sua ideia de largar tudo e assumir a fazenda com ele. _Eu não quero ser uma mulher de sucesso. Eu quero ter uma família feliz. E eu sei que é aqui que eu vou encontrar a minha felicidade. Aqui, com você._ Dissera ela no dia do casamento deles, e ele soube que tinha encontrado tudo o que poderia querer na vida.

_Talvez se ela tivesse voltado pra cidade, ela não precisasse acordar tão cedo._ Pensou Jonathan, ainda com pena de acordar a mulher antes mesmo do sol nascer. _Mas provavelmente não. Ela provavelmente acordaria tão cedo quanto para trabalhar._ Ele se agachou ao seu lado sorrindo e estava prestes a acariciar suavemente o rosto dela quando Martha abriu levemente os olhos e encarou seu marido, parado a sua frente, com o sorriso que a conquistara no rosto.

- Bom dia – disse ele, enquanto ela lhe retribuía o sorriso e se preparava para acordar.

- Uhmm – Martha respondeu, levantando suavemente a cabeça e dando um breve beijo em seu marido – É sempre um bom dia quando eu acordo e te pego olhando assim pra mim...

- Assim como?

- Como se fosse a primeira vez... – disse ela, se espreguiçando.

Eles se levantaram como se levantavam todos os dias. Jonathan rumou ao banheiro para um banho antes de começar o dia, enquanto Martha trocava de roupa e arrumava a cama. O sol começava a despontar no horizonte quando o homem voltou do banheiro, colocou uma camisa branca e um macacão jeans e calçou seus sapatos. Desceram as escadas juntos, pensando no que fazer para o café da manhã. Sorriam alegremente enquanto planejavam não apenas a refeição, mas todas as atividades do dia.

Jonathan reclamava consigo mesmo por não ter concertado o trator no dia anterior. Ele estava quebrado há dois dias e hoje seria necessário usá-lo de modo que o homem teria que mergulhar na mecânica do velho equipamento antes de começar o seu trabalho propriamente dito. Martha, enquanto isso teria de ir a cidade reabastecer a despensa e acertar alguns detalhes no banco, atividade que Jonathan preferia deixar por conta dela devido aos estudos da sua mulher.

Desceram o ultimo degrau lado a lado, viraram-se para a cozinha e congelaram instantaneamente. Uma pessoa vestida de preto estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, tomando tranquilamente um copo de café que ele fizera na cafeteira em cima da bancada, enquanto encarava os perplexos donos da casa.

- Bom dia para os Hairo! – disse Peter, animadamente.

Levou alguns segundos para que os Hairo conseguissem absorver o impacto do visitante que encontraram na sua casa aquela manhã. Martah segurou instintivamente a mão do marido, apertando, enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração. Alice, a agente companheira de Peter, surgiu da sala de estar por trás do casal, deixando-os ainda mais alarmados, e os conduziu à mesa da cozinha, enquanto Peter se levantava e gesticulava para que eles se sentassem.

- Por favor, fiquem a vontade – disse o homem, claramente se divertindo.

- O que vocês querem?! – disparou Jonathan, secamente, recusando-se a se sentar. Martha ficou postada ao seu lado, agarrada ao braço do marido.

- Ora, isso não é maneira de receber seus convidados – retrucou Alice, fazendo força sobre os ombros dos dois Hairo, obrigando-os a se sentar.

Martha obedeceu enquanto Jonathan sacudiu o braço, afastando as mãos da mulher de seu ombro. Peter se permitiu uma pequena risada com a resistência inútil do homem. Ele colocou uma mão atrás do seu cinto e sacou uma Pokebola sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, e Jonathan entendeu que seria mais inteligente que se sentasse. Já tivera uma das garras do Scyther daquele homem apontada para sua garganta uma vez, e não gostaria de repetir a experiência em vão.

- Muito bem... – disse Peter, aparentemente satisfeito enquanto Alice tomava lugar ao seu lado. Há muito ela era sua parceira, mas ele subira de hierarquia na Equipe e apenas a levava como sua acompanhante, e amante em algumas situações.

- O que vocês querem?! – voltou a perguntar Jonathan, claramente irritado e tentando segurar o seu temperamento forte.

- Ora nós só temos algumas perguntas a fazer – disse Peter, em tom tranquilo.

O coração de Martha batia acelerado e ela lançou um rápido olhar ao telefone apoiado na bancada ao lado da pia. Sabia que não levaria mais do que dez segundos para discar o numero de emergência da cidade, e em alguns minutos algumas viaturas policiais estariam na fazenda. Mas, entre ela e o aparelho se postavam Alice e Peter, e ela não tinha a menor ideia de como acionar a polícia. A mulher ao lado de Peter percebeu o olhar da mãe de Dave e deu um breve sorriso.

- Não adianta pensar em ligar para as autoridades – disse de repente, sorrindo para sua mais nova prisioneira – Nesse momento eles estão ocupados com alguns pequenos roubos que nossos amigos providenciaram para deixá-los bastante ocupados pelo dia de hoje.

Jonathan estremeceu e Peter não deixou passar aquele momento despercebido.

- Pois bem, se vocês colaborarem, não teremos nenhum problema hoje. Na verdade só temos uma única pergunta a fazer.

- Não temos de nada que possa interessar a vocês – disse Jonathan firmemente, sem deixar sua voz transparecer nenhum tipo de apreensão.

- Ora, mas vocês nem sabem o que pode nos interessar.

- Não temos nada de valor – disse Martha, levemente desesperada.

- Não queremos roubar nada Sra. Hairo, fique tranquila. Só queremos, como eu disse, informações. Informações muito valiosas, diga-se de passagem.

Jonathan e Martha suspiraram juntos. Sabia perfeitamente bem qual seria a pergunta que interessava a Equipe Rocket, mas não se permitiam acreditar que eles sabia que Dave tinha o Eevee desaparecido há tantos meses. Desconfiavam e temiam essa possibilidade todos os dias, mas tinham fortes esperanças de que todos os problemas que ele encontrara em sua viagem tinham sido fruto de coincidências ou acasos, e que o segredo de Eevee continuava obliquo a Equipe Rocket. Afinal, duvidavam que seria possível escapar deles se tudo fosse descoberto. Ainda assim, ali, naquele momento, os Hairo temeram mais do que nunca pela segurança de seu único filho.

- Não precisamos ter problemas, como eu disse. Basta responder a seguinte pergunta – Peter respirou profundamente, encarando seus prisioneiros nos olhos – Onde, nesse exato momento, se encontra o menino Dave Hairo?

- Susan venha já aqui ver isso!

O Professor Noah gritava por sua filha de sua cadeira de almoço na cozinha de seu laboratório aonde até então vinha aproveitando mais uma refeição saudável com o mesmo desprezo pela dieta que sempre tinha. O dia estava normal, até começar o noticiário local da metade do dia. Ele sacou o controle e pausou imediatamente a programação, agradecendo a si mesma pela sabia decisão de contratar uma empresa de televisão que fornecesse aquele tipo de serviço.

- Rápido, Susan! Cadê você?! – exclamou mais uma vez quando não ouviu resposta de sua filha.

Ela deveria estar se servindo na cozinha também, afinal já havia dez minutos que ele a havia chamado para almoçar, mas ela parecia estar entretida de mais em uma leitura que ele desconhecia para dar importância ao chamado de seu pai. Ele gritou uma terceira vez, mais alto, se resignando enquanto percebia que talvez fosse necessário levantar e correr atrás da mulher para que ela lhe desse alguma atenção.

- Estou indo, estou indo! – ele ouviu sua voz dizer, enquanto seus passos desciam a escada em rápida velocidade.

Ela entrou sem muita paciência na cozinha, com o jaleco branco esvoaçando atrás de si e encarou seu pai com rigor.

- O que foi? Porque esse escândalo todo?!

O homem mais velho não se dignou em responder e apenas apertou o botão de play no controle da televisão. Susan imediatamente voltou a sua atenção para a tela que mostrava uma bela jovem repórter de cabelos castanhos falando agitadamente de dentro de um estúdio de televisão. Ela dava as noticias em um tom sério e preocupado, mas não tão agitado como se tratasse de uma emergência muito séria.

"_Uma estranha série de pequenos crimes assolou hoje a pequena cidade de Grené. Normalmente conhecida por ser pacifica, a cidade fora alvo há alguns meses de uma pesada intervenção da organização criminosa chamada Equipe Rocket, que buscava um Pokémon desaparecido. A investigação policial na época foi inconclusiva e arquivada. Hoje pela manhã, porém, antes mesmo do sol nascer, uma série de denuncias colocou o departamento de policia da cidade em alvoroço. Foram cerca de cinco pequenos assaltos, duas invasões e algumas ameaças a pessoas importantes como o xerife e o prefeito. Todos os policiais estão no momento nas ruas tentando apurar o que aconteceu, mas não há indícios que apontem para que a organização criminosa tenha voltado ao local."_

A repórter suspirou longamente e mudou de câmera, preparando um largo sorriso antes de continuar.

"_Vamos agora ver a previsão do tempo para essa semana com Susane Lindon."_

O professor Noah desligou a televisão como se colocando um ponto final sobre o assunto e encarou a filha nos olhos. Ela havia paralisado ao seu lado e ainda olhava vidrada para televisão.

- Você não acha que... – começou ela a dizer, parando quando viu o pai balançando positivamente a cabeça.

- Acho que ninguém vai provar que os Rockets tiveram alguma coisa a ver com isso. O que só quer dizer que eles são os principais responsáveis – disse o homem mais velho, seriamente.

- Então você acha que...

- Sim – disse ele, interrompendo mais uma vez a filha enquanto se lembrava de uma onda similar de crimes pouco antes de ele mesmo ser sequestrado – tenho certeza de que eles foram atrás dos Hairo.

Susan fez o trajeto que levou Dave mais de um dia em menos de duas horas nas costas de seu Charizard. Podia contar em uma mão quantas vezes tivera tanta pressa na vida, e estranhamente todas essas vezes tinham sido após a sua filha única sair de casa para uma jornada Pokémon. Nesse meio tempo, seu pai já havia sido sequestrado pela Equipe Rocket, Mindy já a obrigara a resgatá-la das mãos da mesma organização de criminosos e agora ela corria para tentar avisar ou ajudar os pais de Dave, companheiro da filha em jornada, de que eles corriam grave perigo.

Culpava muito a si mesma por ter deixado que a garota botasse o pé fora de casa para começar, mas tinha que admitir que a sorte não estava do lado dela, muito menos da filha, quando fez com que Dave Hairo entrasse na sua vida. Susan tinha tomado certo gosto pelo rapaz simpático, simples e de sorriso fácil que chegara a Cardo como um iniciante, mas não pode conter sua surpresa quando viu que sua filha o tratava de uma maneira muito peculiar, a ponto de escolher seguir jornada com ele. Mindy já havia demonstrado diversas vezes que precisava de seu espaço e fazia muito esforço para provar a sua independência.

E ela decidira deixar tudo isso de lado e acompanhar justamente o menino que iria envolver toda a família, dele e de todos aqueles diretamente ligados a ele, em um problema mais sério do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, envolvendo nada menos do que a maior organização criminosa do continente inteiro. A mulher, que tinha passado a vida estudando e se preparando para a pesquisa Pokémon, nesse ultimo mês já havia agido como detetive particular enquanto procurava a filha e agora se movia para tentar interceptar ações criminosas como uma policial de campo, para salvar justamente os pais do garoto que trouxera tudo aquilo para a sua vida.

Quando chegou a fazenda em Grené, porém, ela sabia que não teria boas noticias para dar ao seu pai, que provavelmente ainda estava tentando falar com a polícia da pacata cidade. Não via movimentos na casa, nem ao menos um sinal de que alguém estava presente. Pulou para o chão e correu para a porta da frente enquanto deixava seu grande dragão de fogo postado de guarda do lado de fora.

Teve ainda mais certeza de que não teria surpresas agradáveis quando encontrou a porta destrancada. Respirou fundo e entrou na casa com cautela, dando passo após passo. Pouco depois, porém, que a casa estava vazia. As cadeiras na cozinha estavam caídas, assim como uma grande mesa de madeira. Cacos de vidro do que ela imaginava ter sido uma jarra de café, ao julgar pelo cheiro e textura do liquido espalhado pelo chão. Havia também pequenos pedaços de porcelana que ela julgou ser de uma xicara, mas, estranhamente, havia apenas uma. A porta dos fundos estava entreaberta, e ela julgou que fora por ali que quem quer que tenha abduzido os Hairo tinha saído.

A mulher respirou fundo e tentou não tocar em nada. Tudo o que estava naquela casa eram provas de um crime que talvez ainda nem tivesse sido reportado. Olhou ao redor e não viu mais nenhum sinal que indicasse algo de interessante. Inspecionou os quartos, a sala e o banheiro, mas não conseguiu descobrir mais nada. Localizou então o telefone da casa e discou imediatamente para o laboratório de seu pai em Grené.

- E então?! – disse ele, assim que atendeu.

- Tarde de mais – respondeu ela, e viu a expressão de cansaço e tristeza tomar conta do velho – Eles foram levados daqui, mas não sem alguma resistência pelo que vi na cozinha. Parece ter sido já há algum tempo. Encontrei uma jarra de café quebrada, com uma xicara também. O liquido estava frio, então imagino que tenha sido no café da manha.

O professor Hairo pareceu considerar as informações da filha por um momento, perdido em pensamentos.

- Você disse que só havia uma xicara?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- E a cama?

- Pronta e arrumada, mas tem uma toalha usada estendida no banheiro. Uma só também.

- A mulher arrumou enquanto o marido tomava banho... – divagou ele – E se foi mesmo pelo café da manhã, considerando que são fazendeiros, isso provavelmente quer dizer antes das sete da manhã.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou a mulher, realmente preocupada.

- Não tenho certeza. Consegui há pouco falar com a polícia local, através do celular pessoal do xerife. Eles estão atolados, mas o xerife em pessoa está a caminho da fazenda. Entrei em contato com Henry também e imagino que ele estará ai amanhã cedo, para tomar controle da investigação.

Susan respirou um pouco melhor ao saber que a policia continental já estava envolvida. Não significava, porém, que os pais do garoto seriam encontrados rapidamente. Em todos os outros sequestros a vitima apenas tinha sido encontrada quando a Equipe Rocket julgava não ter mais utilidade para ela. Fora assim com seu pai, e de Casper ela ainda não tinha noticias.

- Susan, eu queria te pedir para ficar por ai, pelo menos por hoje, para auxiliar a policia local. Eles não estão acostumados com o padrão de ação de Equipe Rocket e, até Henry chegar poderá ser tarde de mais.

A mulher concordou com a cabeça. Ela mesma já havia pensado naquela hipótese e iria se oferecer voluntariamente.

- E o menino? Como vamos falar isso para ele?

O professor Noah suspirou pesadamente.

- Da próxima vez que eles ligarem eu mesmo falo com o Dave – disse o Professor – mas por enquanto, vamos tentar encontrar os pais antes que isso seja necessário.

- Tudo bem – disse Susan.

- Obrigado, querida. E boa sorte.

E eles desligaram a ligação.

Susan recolheu seu Charizard e voltou a examinar a casa nos trinta minutos extras que a polícia levou para chegar da conturbada cidade para a fazenda da família Hairo. Descobriu pouca coisa de valor, e acabou por refletir mais e mais sobre a atuação da equipe de criminosos que mais uma vez fazia parte de um misterioso desaparecimento. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que talvez os pais de Dave estivessem fora de alcance, mas sempre voltava a se focar na ideia de que se existisse alguma, ela talvez fosse a melhor esperança deles.

O modo de operar da Equipe Rocket estava claro para ela. Eles comandavam uma série de ações pequenas ao redor da cidade do alvo para ocupar e desestabilizar a policia local, e ao mesmo tempo, ou pouco depois, a pessoa de interesse desaparecia. O desaparecimento normalmente não era notado até algum tempo depois, o que lhes dava bastante tempo hábil para trabalhar. Susan imaginou que caso seu pai não tivesse percebido a ação dos bandidos, talvez a policia de Grené levasse mais de um dia para perceber a gravidade do que havia ocorrido.

Isso a reconfortou, de alguma forma. Não significava boas noticias, mas ela poderia ao menos torcer para que a Equipe Rocket não contasse com a intervenção da família Noah, o que lhe dava esperanças de encontra-los com mais facilidade. Ainda assim, era impressionante como seus planos faziam um efeito imediato. Eles pareciam saber exatamente quando agir, e como fazê-lo. Para que algo assim desse certo, era necessário pelo menos um mínimo conhecimento do funcionamento interno da força de policia de cada uma das cidades atacadas. _Para ter o alcance e o poder que eles tem, não me surpreenderia se encontrasse agentes Rockets infiltrados em todas as forças policiais do continente._

Aquele pensamento fez a mulher estremecer. Se ela não podia confiar nem na policia que estava prestes a chegar, em quem poderia confiar? _Em Henry, talvez? _Ela considerou, mas então se lembrou de que por mais simpático que ele lhe fosse, era surpreendente que nenhum resultado saísse de sua investigação sobre os desaparecimentos. Alguém deveria estar atrapalhando o andamento dos trabalhos policiais propositalmente, _ou então ele mesmo pode estar trabalhando para eles._

Subitamente ela percebeu que ninguém poderia ser verdadeiramente confiável, e temeu pela sua própria segurança, uma vez que a policia que ela acabava de concluir ser corrupta estava a caminho. A mulher de cabelos negros estava pronta para sair da casa e pular nas costas de seu grande dragão de fogo em direção a sua casa quando teve então uma ideia. _Eles sabem que foi meu pai quem avisou, e sabem muito bem onde me encontrar se quiserem. Mas talvez eu possa tentar outro caminho..._

Ela considerou os riscos por um momento, olhando para a Pokebola e pensando na sua filha e em Dave viajando juntos. Sabia que colocar o garoto em risco seria coloca-la em risco também. E o mesmo raciocínio servia quando pensava em protege-lo. Ela se resignou, tensa com o que tinha em mente.Inspirou e expirou profundamente duas vezes, parada na soleira da porta da sala dos Hairo, e então adotou uma postura inabalável e decisiva. _Afinal, eu até que gosto um pouco daquele garoto também..._

E então as sirenes policiais se fizeram ouvir.

Jonathan encarou Peter a sua frente com desafio, mas ele estava começando a cansar. Mal conseguia ver o homem a sua frente com a má iluminação do local e o olho esquerdo fechado com o inchaço que crescera depois de um dos golpes do violento homem. Scyther estava postado ao lado da porta, mais ao fundo, apoiado na parede enquanto observava seu treinador trabalhar. Jonathan se impressionara com o quão humano era o jeito de agir do Pokémon. Até a sua postura era mais ereta e ele poderia jurar que o inseto estaria de braços cruzados caso de fato pudesse cruzá-los. Apesar do jeito, seu comportamento tranquilo e habituado frente a tortura o fazia parecer mais inumano do que qualquer Pokémon que Jonathan já encontrara.

- O senhor não cansa desse jogo Sr. Hairo? Diga-me onde seu filho está e tudo isso estará acabado, eu juro. Nós até lhe devolveremos o garoto, depois que roubarmos o nosso Eevee.

Jonathan manteve o olhar fixo no rosto entretido de Peter e percebeu que o homem estava realmente aproveitando aquele momento. Ele estava realmente contente. Se Jonathan dissesse onde Dave estava agora e tudo realmente parasse, ele acreditava que Peter ficaria decepcionado. Por um lado, ele odiava das aquela satisfação aquele patife que se chamava de homem, mas por outro, nunca poderia entregar seu filho.

- Ele não fala conosco desde que chegou a Saffron, eu já disse – Jonathan tentou inutilmente se preparar para o golpe no rosto que recebeu a seguir.

Peter observou o sangue escorrer pelo lado direito do lábio do homem sentado a sua frente, amarrado com correntes de ferro em uma gelada cadeira de metal. O desafio que ele tinha nos olhos apenas servia para instigar ainda mais o sanguinário agente Rocket a continuar tentando quebrar sua resistência. Poucas vezes tinha a chance de aproveitar tanto assim o seu trabalho, mas já estava ficando grato pela fuga de Eevee devido as diversas oportunidades que tivera de torturar alguém nos últimos meses.

- Você sabe que sua mulher está recebendo mais ou menos o mesmo tratamento que você está recebendo agora não sabe?

Jonathan sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. No fundo de sua mente sabia que Martha provavelmente estava sofrendo o mesmo que ele, mas preferia não pensar naquilo. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer naquele momento para salvá-la, e pensar nela podia fazer com que ele fraquejasse.

- Alice está cuidando dela com um cuidado especial, instruída por mim, é claro – Peter sorriu como se em êxtase – Se ela não falar a verdade, provavelmente não contará a mesma história que você, entende? E se isso acontecer, vocês dois serão punidos gravemente.

Jonathan sabia que Martha, onde quer que estivesse, estava contando a mesma história que ele. Os dois acordaram em uma história comum para que adotassem após a primeira visita de Peter a fazenda, e em seguida foram adaptando-a toda vez que falavam com seu filho. Depois de descobrir que Mary Jane estava tentando despistar a Equipe Rocket, eles adotaram a linha de que o menino tinha seguido até Saffron com ela, e que desde então não dava noticias.

- Nós estamos falando a verdade – disse Jonathan, tentando manter um tom firme.

Ele sabia que era importante que eles acreditassem na história. Ou ao menos que uma duvida surgisse na mente dos torturadores. Jonathan se agarrava a esperança de que ele e a sua mulher fossem ao menos capazes de convencer a Equipe Rocket que o filho havia mentido para eles, para protegê-los. Sabia que dificilmente seriam liberados, ou conseguiriam fugir por conta própria após essa informação, mas era o melhor jeito que tinha de proteger o filho naquele momento.

Ele também sabia que para que fossem convincentes, tanto ele quanto Martha teria que aguentar pesadas sessões de tortura, até que eles acreditasse que não importa o que fizessem, eles não podiam lhes dar mais informações. Ele tinha plena consciência de que seu sofrimento estava apenas começando. Tão preparado quanto estava para morrer protegendo seu filho, o homem descobriu que era mais difícil do que ele imaginara se manter impotente enquanto sua própria mulher poderia estar sofrendo um destino tão doloroso, ou até pior do que o dele próprio. _Que me matem primeiro, mas deixem a Martha viva _pensava ele, enquanto lutava para aguentar o próximo golpe.

Peter e Alice se dedicaram a tortura dos Hairo durante toda a manhã, e pararam unicamente para o almoço. Os dois saíram quase que simultaneamente dos quartos escuros onde estavam mantendo os prisioneiros, ainda nas redondezas da cidade de Grené. Se encontraram na sala comum, onde um almoço simples e pouco luxuoso já estava servido, e discutiram aquilo que tinham conseguido extrair do casal.

Alice parecia cansada e descontente, e Peter soube imediatamente que ela não tinha conseguido resultados positivos com Martha, mas não conseguiu esconder a surpresa quando Alice lhe contou que a mulher mantivera a mesma história que o marido contara. A Equipe Rocket, por acaso, sabia que Dave nunca havia estado em Saffron e, portanto, o casal estava mentindo, mas era impressionante que os dois tivessem realmente treinado uma história para proteger o seu filho. Isso mostrava um nível de preparo que Peter não estava habituado a encontrar em pessoas comuns, e aquilo o divertia.

Primeiro porque significava que teria de se dedicar ainda mais a Jonathan e Martha Hairo, e segundo porque indicava que provavelmente poderia gastar algum tempo com eles, fazendo o que gostava de fazer. Alice, por outro lado, parecia decepcionada por ser forçada a continuar com a tortura, mas sabia que não tinha opção. Peter era seu superior, e ela tinha que cumprir seu dever com diligência se aspirasse continuar a crescer dentro da Equipe Rocket. E isso era a única coisa que ela tinha esperanças de aspirar na vida.

- Faremos uma ultima sessão nessa tarde, e daremos a noite para eles repensarem a sua posição, se eles não quebrarem agora – disse ele, pensativo.

- E quando sairemos daqui.

- Se não conseguirmos descobrir nada a tarde, passarei a noite cuidando do transporte deles para a Central. Lá sim poderemos nos divertir mais a vontade – Peter tinha uma sessão própria na central de comandos da Equipe Rocket, com os brinquedos mais perversos que ele podia imaginar – Alice, fique com o coroa atrevido agora. Tome cuidado com ele, ou ele pode aprontar para cima de você.

A loira não sorriu, mas no fundo ela preferia enfrentar um homem amarrado a uma mulher indefesa. Instintivamente, lhe parecia menos injusto. Subitamente ela lembrou-se de Casper e estremeceu.

- Peter, acha que teremos que matá-los também?

O homem pareceu considerar a hipótese por um tempo e ponderar as reações que cada um dos sequestrados tinha tido perante o primeiro e longo interrogatório. Talvez ainda fosse cedo para julgar, mas ele não subestimaria um amor familiar.

- Talvez sim. Mas duvido que matemos os dois – concluiu ele – O chefe pode querer ter uma moeda de troca com o garoto na hora de recuperar o Eevee. Mas nós temos duas aqui, e matar uma delas pode acabar sendo o nosso ultimo recurso para descobrir onde o garoto está...

Alice pareceu estremecer e Peter observou a mulher com interesse por um momento. Não havia duvidas que era atraído por ela, e sabia que ela tinha potencial para se tornar uma grande agente no futuro, mas ela parecia relutar com as tarefas mais difíceis, e isso poderia se provar sua ruína perante o chefe. Ainda assim, ela talvez fosse apenas nova de mais, e precisasse de um pouco mais de experiência. Ele continuaria pensando nisso enquanto estivesse com Martha. Sorriu genuinamente e deixou a loira com uma ultima instrução.

- E não se esqueça de lembrar ao nosso convidado que se você está cuidando dele agora, isso significa que eu estou encarregado de sua mulher.

A noite cairia em poucos minutos quando Susan recebeu a ligação pela qual esperara o dia inteiro. Estava nervosa, escondida no celeiro da casa dos Hairo desde o momento em que os policias vasculharam as redondezas por provas. Ainda não tinha certeza se seu plano tinha funcionado como devia ou se ela estava se preparando para cair em um terrivelmente perigosa armadilha, mas a verdade era que ela não via nenhuma outra maneira de resolver o problema que tinha em mãos.

Nem mesmo esperar por Henry e a policia continental lhe inspirava confiança, por tanto ela tinha de confiar em seus instintos e em sua capacidade de julgamento. Tinha certeza de que haviam agentes Rockets infiltrados no departamento de polícia de Grené. Certeza absoluta ela não tinha de nada, nem mesmo de que voltaria a ver a filha algum dia, mas estava tão certa quanto podia estar, mesmo não tendo nenhuma prova conclusiva. Ela apenas rezava para que o xerife não fosse um deles.

Sabia que o homem era um policial de carreira pois lembrava de ter ouvido noticias há muito tempo sobre a eleição para o importante cargo de segurança em uma pequena cidade na região em que vivia. Ele era muito bem visto pelo público e ela achava pouco provável que a Equipe Rocket tivesse manipulado as pessoas ou a votação. O fato de Xerfie ser um cargo de eleição era o principal argumento que usara para se convencer de que George era um homem de bem.

Apesar disso, ela esperara para vê-lo em ação antes de tirar conclusões definitivas sobre o caráter do homem. Dedicou muita atenção ao modo como ele conduziu as investigações iniciais e até mesmo o seu interrogatório, de maneira firme, mas justa e direta. Parecia ser muito querido e respeitado pelos outros policiais, que o obedeciam sem discutir. Em compensação, ele ouvia a opinião de cada um de seus comandados e Susan poucas vezes tinha visto uma investigação preliminar feita tão cuidadosamente, mesmo com o pequeno numero de policiais disponíveis.

Ela levara algumas horas para finalmente tomar uma decisão sobre o homem, mas finalmente decidira confiar nele. Antes que saísse, pediu para ter uma palavra em particular com ele.

Como a mulher imaginara, o xerife se recusou a acreditar em um primeiro momento que um ou mais de seus agentes pudesse ter alguma ligação com a confusão que acontecera na cidade, mas Susan estava certa de que se plantasse a semente da duvida, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria que ela estava certa. Isso, claro, se ele fosse o policial que ela julgava que ele fosse.

Por isso Susan ficou imensamente feliz quando ouviu de longe o telefone da casa dos Hairo tocando. Correra de seu esconderijo, bastante segura de que nenhuma agente de pericia ou outro policial estivesse ainda patrulhando ou vasculhando a área. George não ligaria se fosse o caso. Saiu pela porta dos fundos do celeiro, o caminho mais rápido para os fundos da casa, e quase atropelou a porta da cozinha, que não estava trancada.

O telefone já havia tocado mais de quatro vezes quando ela finalmente respondeu a ligação.

George estava em uma sala vazia que ela não soube identificar. Esperava sinceramente que não fosse a delegacia, mas isso era o que menos importava naquele momento. Ele usava uma expressão preocupada, com a testa contraída e a respiração levemente acelerada. Apesar e tudo, parecia irritantemente sob controle de tudo.

- Eu odeio admitir... – começou ele, e Susan soube que estava certa.

O Xerife explicou que depois das suspeitas da mulher, ele não se conteve em dar uma olhada nos registros públicos de todos os seus oficiais. Há algum tempo, a imensa maioria dos policiais de Grené era treinada e recrutada entre a população local, mas há pouco mais de três anos alguns agentes foram transferidos para a pequena cidade de outros locais. Não era função de George checar todos os seus registros como histórico escolar e registros civis. Sua função era examinar suas fichas profissionais e testar sua aptidão para exercer determinadas funções especificas dentro do departamento. Todas as outras avaliações já haviam sido concluídas e aprovadas por outros departamentos do governo de Kanto e de suas regiões administrativas.

Depois da checagem, George disse que encontrou determinado padrão de histórias entre os agentes de outras localidades. Eram mais de dez agora, e a grande maioria tinha históricos escolares bastante similares, bastante abaixo do nível de um policial regular. Além disso, todos eram órfãos, sem exceção, e foram criados por famílias adotivas. O fator que finalmente provou para George que eles não eram policiais normais, porém, foram as suas avaliações psicológicas. Em termos técnicos, elas estavam perfeitas. Quase perfeitas até de mais, e todas foram assinadas pelo mesmo psicólogo.

- As avaliações psicológicas são efetuadas quando os jovens cadetes entram para a polícia. E eles vieram de lugares distintos, em momentos distintos, Susan. Alguns diriam que é coincidência, mas eu não. Eu não acredito nesse tipo de coisa.

Susan sorriu triunfante. Agora tinha um poderoso aliado no Xerife George, mesmo que a polícia continental se provasse inútil no dia seguinte. Ela, porém, não esperava o que o homem diria a seguir.

- Tem um detalhe interessante nisso tudo. Os policiais estrangeiros fundaram uma espécie de republica, onde a grande maioria mora junto. É uma casa bancada pelo departamento, nas redondezas da cidade. Se os Hairo estiverem escondidos em algum lugar aqui por perto, eu apostaria que estão lá.

- Espera – disse Susan, tentando entender o que estava ouvindo – você está me dizendo que talvez possamos resgatá-los ainda hoje?!

George concordou com a cabeça.

- Me diz exatamente como chegar nessa casa – disse ela, procurando alguma coisa em que pudesse anotar as direções.

Martha estava sangrando de diversos cortes em diferentes lugares de seu corpo. Seus braços já estavam manchados pelos pequenos caminhos traçados pelo sangue que saia dos cortes superficiais em seu pulso, causados pela corrente que a mantinha presa, mas esses cortes foram apenas os primeiros de muitos e quase já não a incomodavam, esquecidos no fundo de sua memória. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava naquele lugar, nem quanto tempo tudo aquilo duraria, mas estava rezando para ter forças o suficiente para desmaiar.

Peter, entretanto, não permitia que isso acontecesse. Da ultima vez recorrera a uma forte corrente elétrica para acordá-la, quando ela finalmente conseguiu fechar os olhos inconscientes. Despertara subitamente com um susto, e a sensação de ter a corrente elétrica percorrendo o seu corpo preso à cadeira fora uma das piores experiências de sua vida. Estava praticamente implorando para que Alice, a mulher loira voltasse a ser encarregada de cuidar dela. Podia sentir que Peter apreciava cada um dos seus infindáveis gritos de dor e desespero.

Ela sentia que já haviam se passado horas desde que ele fizera a ultima pergunta, e declarara que ela estava mentindo. Tentou persuadi-la dizendo que Jonathan tinha dito uma história diferente da que ela contava, mas a mulher sabia que era mentira. Jonathan só diria a verdade, e eles passaram os últimos meses se convencendo de que aquela era a mais absoluta verdade. Seu filho não dava noticias há muito tempo, desde que estava em Saffron. Contava a si mesma aquela mesma história diversas vezes ao dia, chorara inclusive algumas vezes, com saudades dele. Era a única maneira de garantir que, em momentos como aquele, ele estivesse seguro.

Quando todas as suas tentativas falharam, o perverso agente criminosos passou a apenas se divertir com a mulher, usando toda a sua extravagante imaginação para lhe infligir dor de maneiras que ela nunca teria imaginado serem possíveis. E ela não podia deixar de temer e chorar toda vez que ele a lembrava de que aquilo era só o começo. Em breve eles seriam levados para um lugar que ele gostava de descrever como "mais apropriado para nossas brincadeiras". Ela tentava dizer para si mesma que aquilo não era possível, mas era cuidadosa o suficiente para não acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Precisava se preparar para o pior, não importando o que isso significasse.

Scyther ficava parado à porta como se de vigia, observando todo o tratamento de Martha por seu treinador, como se um aluno prestando atenção em seu mestre. Parecia tão entretido quanto o homem e Martha passou a guardar um rancor enorme pela criatura, que ficava ali, estática, observando inerte enquanto ela chorava, gritava e sofria, sem mover um musculo para ajuda-la, ou ao menos para demonstrar qualquer sentimento de compaixão. Entendia que ele era treinado por um monstro, mas isso não significava que tinha de ser um monstro também. Já vira diversas vezes Pokemons que se mostravam muito mais dignos do que algum humano, e quando não era esse o caso, atribuía sempre as suas atitudes a algum tipo de instinto animal que os separava dos homens. Mas aquele Scyther não tinha desculpas. Não era o instinto que o fazia daquela maneira e sim uma fria calma quase humana. Ele era uma criatura tão monstruosa quanto seu treinador, se não pior.

Ela estava tentando novamente fechar os olhos, mas não ousava fazê-lo completamente, não enquanto Peter caminhava de um lado para o outro a sua frente, enquanto pensava em uma nova maneira de lhe torturar. Precisava que ele se distraísse com algum pensamento mais intenso para tentar se desligar novamente, e, enquanto isso, o máximo que se permitia era deixar as pálpebras semicerradas, em um estado de semiconsciência. Sabia dos riscos de desmaiar novamente. Provavelmente seria acordada com mais correntes elétricas, ou então de alguma outra maneira ainda pior, mas ainda assim considerava que o risco era necessário. Não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria suportar aquela situação.

Ela sentiu um arrepio lhe subir a espinha quando um sorriso perverso surgiu nos lábios do homem que a aterrorizava. Aprendera muito bem o que aquele sorriso queria dizer. Ele havia pensado em alguma maneira de lhe aterrorizar ainda mais, e estava prestes a coloca-la em prática. Encarou seu Scyther por um segundo, como se para capturar a sua atenção e ostentar aquele sorriso triunfal por mais alguns momentos. E então se virou para ela.

Deu um passo em sua direção, depois outro, aproximou seu rosto do dela e colocou uma das mãos em seus cabelos, puxando a cabeça caída para trás e a obrigando a olhar diretamente para a sua expressão vitoriosa. A dor que ela sentia no couro cabeludo não podia se comparar ao que ela já havia perdurado naquele dia, mas ainda assim fez com que lágrimas voltassem aos seus olhos.

- Eu pensei em pedir para que o Scyther cortasse seu cabelo fio a fio – disse o homem, enquanto os olhos de sua vitima se arregalavam em choque – Mas acho que posso fazer isso com minhas próprias mãos.

Martha não conteve mais um arrepio. Começou a chorar instantaneamente, sabendo que nada poderia fazer para impedi-lo. Ele ria enquanto amaciava o seu couro cabeludo, como se o preparando para o que viria a seguir. E ela chorava, não apenas em antecipação pela dor, ou pela sua vaidade feminina, mas pela sensação de impotência em que estava mergulhada por mais tempo do que conseguia contar. Nunca, em toda sua vida, se sentira tão inútil e sem vida.

Ela sentiu a dor aumentar e fechou os olhos enquanto ele aumentava lenta e gradativamente a força que fazia enquanto puxava o tufo irregular do seu cabelo que tinha nas mãos. Não tinha o que fazer a não ser gritar e chorar e ouvir a risada daquele homem perante seu sofirmento. Começava a duvidar seriamente se poderia chama-lo de homem quando sentiu sua mão aliviar a força. Não sentiu nenhum fio arrebentar em sua cabeça e, subitamente, ela não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Abriu os olhos e observou ele olhando para trás enquanto Scyther se sobressaltava no fundo da sala, ao lado da porta. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Apurou os ouvidos e percebeu algumas vozes e passos exaltados do lado de fora. Peter com certeza os ouvira antes dela. Ele largou os cabelos da mulher, paralisada com o choque e sem saber se deveria comemorar ou apenas temer os momentos seguintes, enquanto observava o torturador caminhar em direção à saída daquele quarto que era seu inferno pessoal.

Antes que alcançasse a porta, porém, ela se abriu e Alice, a moça que ao menos lhe mostrara alguma compaixão antes de lhe causar dor, entrou apressada, acompanhada de um homem mais novo que Martha pensava reconhecer. Era praticamente um garoto e a lembrava, por algum motivo, de seu próprio filho. Ela lutou contra a memória, tentando com todas as forças manter Dave fora de seus pensamentos. Ali era perigoso de mais pensar nele. Voltou a se concentrar no novo visitante e se lembrou, de repente, de tê-lo visto diversas vezes na cidade. Era o menino Timmy, de pouco mais de dezoito anos. Cruzara com ele algumas vezes na cidade, sempre educado e simpático. Conhecia seus pais e avós como pessoas de bem. Nem conseguiria imaginar a decepção deles se o vissem ali.

- Temos um problema – anunciou Alice – Timmy acredita que o Xerife nos descobriu.

- O que?! Como? Por quê? – Peter parecia surpreso, mas ainda sob controle.

- Não sei como – respondeu Timmy, assustado e aparentemente desesperado – Mas o ouvi passando o endereço dessa casa para alguém no telefone.

- Com quem ele estava falando? Achei que tínhamos todos os telefones da delegacia grampeados – Peter parecia enfurecido por ter sido atrapalhado com informações incompletas.

- Esse é o problema. Ele não usou um telefone da delegacia e sim o do bar. Acho que ele pode saber que temos gente trabalhando para ele.

- Droga! – exclamou Peter, enquanto tentava pensar em uma solução – Teremos que evacuar imediatamente. Vamos nos esconder até que o transporte chegue para levar os prisioneiros amanhã, e então teremos que recomeçar a trabalhar na infiltração em Grené. Por enquanto, já conseguimos tudo o que precisávamos desse lugarzinho.

Martha respirou aliviada. _Será que isso significa que a dor vai para, pelo menos por enquanto?_ Ela lutou para não se manter demasiadamente otimista. Tentou prestar atenção nas ordens que Peter dava a seus comandados para a evacuação rápida do local quando um estrondo fez com que o chão de madeira tremesse. Todos tentaram se apoiar nas paredes e flexionaram os joelhos para se manter de pé, e então olharam com espanto para fora.

Peter tinha dado um passo à frente em direção ao exterior do quarto, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo quando Alice pulou em sua direção e o derrubou no chão, dentro do quarto. Quase que instantaneamente uma forte rajada de fogo explodiu do lado de fora. Martha viu Scyther se afastar do calor e se postar a sua frente, como se para protegê-la do que quer que estava do lado de fora.

- Mas o que?! – dizia Peter, tentando se colocar novamente de pé e empurrando Alice para fora do caminho.

A mulher parecia ter machucado uma perna no salto e tinha dificuldades para se levantar, mas Peter a deixou no chão enquanto corria para o lado de fora novamente. Assustou-se e voltou a se esconder dentro do quarto quando uma nova rajada de fogo passou pelo corredor já queimado. O chão de madeira do lado de fora parecia desmoronar aos poucos, e só então a Martha percebeu que não estava no primeiro andar de onde quer que estivesse.

- Tem um Charizard lá fora! – exclamou Peter – De onde isso saiu?

Alice sacou uma Pokebola de sua cintura e liberou um Pokémon de pouco mais de um metro de altura, rosado e com uma língua anormalmente grande. Martha não tinha a menor ideia de que Pokémon era aquele, nem sabia o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora, mas estava grata pelo que quer que tivesse lhe possibilitado um intervalo para todo aquele sofrimento. Peter pareceu conferenciar com Alice por um momento, a mulher mancando até a porta do quarto, e ambos concordaram em algo que Martha não conseguiu ouvir. Timmy não podia ser visto em lugar nenhum.

Alice pulou para fora do corredor seguida de seu Pokémon linguarudo e uma nova rajada de fogo tentou, sem sucesso, atingi-la. Ela saiu do raio de ação das chamas se escondendo em um aposento diretamente do lado oposto daquele em que Martha estava e olhou de frente para Peter, fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. O homem mandou seu Scyther se manter em frente a Martha e parou para pensar no próximo passo. Parecia tranquilo até que algumas sirenes de policia começaram a ser ouvidas do lado de fora, juntamente com os latidos de alguns Growlithes. Foi então que Martha se deliciou ao ver o desespero tomar conta da expressão do homem.

- Nós temos que sair daqui! Agora! – berrou ele para Alice.

- E os dois?

- Nós fomos descobertos e não temos opção. Voltamos com reforços para captura-los de novo!

- O chefe vai matar a gente!

- Não acho que chegue a tanto, e é melhor do que sermos presos e identificados.

Alice pareceu relutar com a ideia, e então Martha ouviu o som de grandes asas batendo e mais uma fez o chão da casa estremeceu. Ela ouvia barras de madeira se quebrando e sentiu seu coração afundar. O que quer que estava causando aquilo tudo estava indo embora, e ela estava ficando para trás.

Deu então o seu grito mais forte até então, e, para sua surpresa, ouviu um forte rugido em resposta. Um som estrondoso, vido diretamente de cima e alto o suficiente para deixa-la surda para todo a confusão a sua volta. E então viu o teto se quebrando e um grande dragão laranja descendo dos céus com a pata estendida em sua direção. O corpo inerte de Jonathan estava seguro em uma de suas patas, e uma mulher de cumpridos cabelos negros estava montada sobre as suas costas.

Scyther tentou desferir um corte na pata que tentava alcançar Martha, obrigando o dragão a recuar, mas em seguida ele balançou sua cauda com uma grande chama brilhando na ponta e atingiu o corpo do Pokémon inseto, jogando-o contra seu treinador. Mais partes do teto se quebraram e um grande pedaço de madeira atingiu Martha na cabeça, abrindo mais um profundo corte em sua testa. Ela sentiu a pontada forte de dor e viu o mundo perder a cor a sua volta, enquanto sentia fortes dedos se fechando sobre seu corpo sem forças.

Deixou-se levar então pela dor, finalmente se sentindo segura para desmaiar e perder a consciência. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não se importava. Sentia que poderia descobrir tudo quando acordasse.

E então foi levada pelos escuros céus da noite de Grené.

Peter ouviu seu comunicador portátil apitar enquanto ainda estava correndo pela noite escura, no meio de um bosque sem a mínima ideia de para onde estava indo. Teria tempo para descobrir depois. Deixara Alice para trás quando ela não conseguiu acompanha-lo, decidida a ajudar seus outros amigos de Equipe._ Mulher idiota_ pensara ele, enquanto pulava do segundo andar da casa para o chão de grama fofa. Tinha certeza de ter torcido um tornozelo na queda, mas a adrenalina ainda corria em alta concentração na sua corrente sanguínea, e ele só sentiria a dor de verdade algumas horas depois. Naquele momento seu tornozelo não era mais do que um pequeno incomodo.

Ele estendeu a mão para a cintura sem parar de correr e retirou o pequeno dispositivo do cinto, reconhecendo o número de seu chefe. Sabia que aquelas não poderiam ser boas noticias, e ele provavelmente já sabia do fracasso da operação em Grené. O agente mal tivera tempo de terminar a sua fuga, muito menos de pensar na melhor maneira de explicar para Geovanni o que acontecera, mas sabia que não tinha opção. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ignorar aquele chamado. Agradeceu por pelo menos não ter que olhar para rosto enfurecido de seu superior por um videofone.

- Peter aqui! – disse ele, tentando sem sucesso esconder o cansaço de sua voz.

- Peter, o que está acontecendo? Está correndo? – Geovanni parecia genuinamente surpreso.

_Ele ainda não sabe_ percebeu o agente.

- Tenho más noticias Geovanni. As coisas em Grené tomaram um rumo inesperado.

- Entendo – disse o líder da Equipe Rocket, surpreendendo seu comandado – Isso não importa mais. Você está livre?

- Sim, mas... receio ser o único – Peter não sabia muito bem como responder àquilo.

- É o único que importa. Grené se tornou inútil poucos minutos atrás. Recebi um telefonema um tanto quanto surpreendente.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que Blaine voltou a dar noticias.

Peter sentiu seu coração parar por um instante. Seria aquilo possível?

- Blaine? Aquele antigo cientista aposentado? Achei que ele tinha sido desligado de todas as operações, senhor.

- E de fato o foi agente Peter. Sua contribuição para a Equipe foi imensa e quando ele pediu uma licença, soube que não podia lhe recusar. Ainda assim, ele sabe que nunca deixará de ser um Rocket. Conhece o caminho dos desertores.

Peter também conhecia bem demais o caminho dos desertores. Cuidara de apresenta-lo a alguns deles pessoalmente.

- Ele se provou novamente muito útil para nós – disse Geovanni, em um tom que demonstrava extrema satisfação. Peter sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas não conseguia acreditar. _Alguém conseguiu isso antes de mim._

- Ele descobriu onde o menino está?

- Não apenas isso meu caro. O menino está em Cinnabar, com o próprio Blaine, e chegou lá por vontade própria. Mas essa não foi a única boa noticia que ele me deu.

Peter sorriu, prevendo o que viria a seguir.

- Ele também encontrou o nosso ultimo desertor.

- Quando vamos agir? – era a única coisa que o homem conseguia pensar naquele momento. Estivera atrás desse desertor nos últimos meses e nunca tivera tanta dificuldade para encontrar alguém. Mal podia esperar para lidar com ele pessoalmente.

- Mandarei um transporte para você imediatamente. Já tenho uma operação montada para amanhã.

Peter deixou-se cair na grama, perdido em um campo no meio da noite. Sabia que a policia não o encontraria ali. Não antes que sua própria equipe o rastreasse. As autoridades teriam as mãos cheias com a operação que acabaram de descobrir, e já tinham recuperado seus reféns. Peter era apenas mais uma das mil preocupações que tinham agora. Em breve ele seria resgatado e estaria a caminho de Cinnabar._ Mal posso acreditar que essa história está prestes a terminar._


	19. Capítulo 19: Enfrentando Desafios

**Capítulo 19 – Enfrentando desafios**

- Eu quero ir ao vulcão.

Declarou Dave aquela noite após o jantar, enquanto ele observava o desespero tomar conta do olhar de Mindy. Os dois estavam sozinhos, nos fundos do centro Pokémon, onde tinham passado a ultima hora apenas conversando um com o outro, sentados na grama lado a lado. O Jake e Kato tinham ido se deitar, depois de um esquema simples, porém bem executado pelo casal, que sabia que tanto o menino mais novo como o homem mais velho não costumavam deixar os dois sozinhos com facilidade. Eles haviam se despedido após o jantar, desejado boa noite uns para os outros e rumado para seus quartos, como normalmente faziam. Depois, Dave só precisou arrumar uma desculpa qualquer para sair do quarto novamente e encontrar Mindy do lado de fora. Caso Jake ficasse acordado ele podia estranhar a demora do menino, mas Dave apostava que o garoto se rendia ao sono antes que aquele momento chegasse.

Os dois haviam conversado sobre os seus respectivos dias, e Dave tinha lhe contado em muitos detalhes cada passo da batalha que travara com Blaine naquela manhã, tentando lembrar-se de todas as condições e de qualquer informação ou reação que pudesse dar a Mindy alguma ideia do que fazer quando enfrentasse o líder. Riram quando lembrar que no início da viagem os dois haviam se estranhado devido a uma rivalidade que há muito havia ficado para trás. E então Dave lhe contou sobre a visita à casa de Blaine e sobre a sua conversa.

A menina ficara especialmente decepcionada quando ele lhe contou que Blaine se recusara a falar sobre o Dr. Kato, mas não culpo Dave por ter deixado que ele trocasse de assunto. Ela sabia que o menino estava tentando desde antes de seu reencontro juntar as pedras da evolução, já que a maior parte do seu time poderia fazer uso delas. Mesmo que Eevee tivesse recusado a evolução, Gloom, Poliwhril e Growlithe ainda se mostravam abertos àquela perspectiva, mesmo que ainda não demonstrassem estar prontos para dar o próximo passo na cadeia evolucionaria.

Mindy aprendera a respeitar aquele desejo do menino, principalmente depois de perceber o quão cuidadoso ele vinha sendo com o trato e o desenvolvimento de seus Pokemons em relação a evolução. Kato também vinha ajudando bastante o grupo a entender e a lidar com esse tipo de assunto. Ainda assim, ela não compartilhava do mesmo desejo de encontrar pedras que o garoto, mesmo que soubesse que seu Nidorino e sua Nidorina poderiam evoluir usando uma pedra da lua. E, mesmo que entendesse o desejo do garoto, ela não poderia aceitar que ele estava seriamente considerando entrar em um vulcão para conseguir uma pedra.

- Você está de brincadeira né?! – disse ela, sabendo muito bem que o menino falava sério.

- Ele não entra em erupção há muito tempo... – começou a falar ele, mas parou quando viu a menina balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você não vai, Dave! Pelo amor de Deus, me escuta! Não vai...

- Mindy, eu sei que parece perigoso, mas o Blaine conversou comigo. Deixa eu te contar. Ele me disse por onde ir, disse quando ir, e me instruiu bastante sobre os cuidados que eu deveria tomar.

- E ele por acaso vai com você?

- Ele disse que não...

- Porque não?!

- Eu sei lá... – respondeu Dave, começando a se deixar irritar. Gostava da preocupação da menina e sabia que ela tinha fundamento, mas para ele as coisas faziam perfeito sentido – Ele disse que tem obrigações no ginásio e no laboratório, disse que só poderia ir a noite e que ele não gosta. Ainda assim, ele disse que os riscos não são tão grande assim...

- "Não são tão grande assim"?! – explodiu a menina, tendo dificuldades em manter o tom de voz baixo – Dave você vai estar se arriscando tremendamente, apenas por uma pedra de fogo. Nós podemos procurar em outros lugares, ou voltar a Celadon depois e juntar dinheiro. Você não precisa entrar em um caldeirão fervente de lava!

Dave suspirou alto, tentando manter o controle.

- Eu sei que talvez tenha outras maneiras de conseguir uma pedra do fogo, mas eu tenho uma chance aqui e agora. E eu vou ter todos os meus Pokemons comigo. Eles podem me ajudar!

- Mas Dave, é perigoso de mais por algo que não vale a pena...

- Não vale a pena? Quem é você pra dizer que não vale a pena? Isso pode acabar aqui e agora, Mindy. Eu não vou mais ter que ficar por ai procurando. E não é tão perigoso assim, eu já disse! Pergunta pro seu pai! O Blaine disse que ele já foi e sabe como é...

Assim que terminou de falar, Dave percebeu o que tinha dito. Mindy se chocou por um instante e olhou fundo nos seus olhos. Ele não sabia se ela estava com raiva, chocada, ou uma mistura dos dois. Pensou que talvez ela fosse chorar, mas suas expressões não deram nenhum sinal de tristeza.

- Ele... Ele não é meu pai. Quer dizer, eu não sei se ele é meu pai... você sabe – disse ela, ainda procurando estabilizar a voz.

- Eu sei, eu sei, me desculpe. Não sei o que deu em mim... – disse Dave, passando uma mão sobre os ombros da menina e a puxando para um abraço.

- Ele disse que o Dr. Kato já foi ao vulcão? Porque você não disse isso antes? – perguntou ela, com a cabeça recostada no peito do menino.

- Não falou muito sobre isso, mas disse que ele já o acompanhou uma vez. O Blaine disse que o Kato poderia me ajudar, mas que não tinha um terço da experiência que ele tem. Eu perguntei mais, mas não consegui descobrir mais nada...

- Entendi...

- Olha, eu sei que você fica preocupada. Eu ficaria imensamente preocupado se fosse você a entrar – disse ele, pensando naquela possibilidade pela primeira vez e sentindo um arrepio – mas eu sei que posso fazer isso, e posso fazer isso agora. Você tem que entender...

- Então eu vou com você! – disse ela, se afastando de seu abraço e olhando ele no olho. Viu imediatamente que Dave não gostou da ideia.

- Não! Sem chance... Não vou te colocar em um perigo desnecessário. Quem quer a pedra sou eu.

- Agora o perigo é desnecessário não é?

- Não, espera... – ele deu um longo suspiro, tentando arrumar seus pensamentos – Olha, eu disse pro Blaine que iria amanhã pela manhã. Você estava se preparando para ir enfrentar ele amanhã lembra?

- Eu espero, não tem problema...

- Mas Mindy, ai nós vamos perder tempo. E você sabe que ainda temos muito chão para viajar antes de termos oito insígnias cada um. Por favor, isso não é necessário! E ainda por cima você não ouviu tudo o que o Blaine falou, pode ser ainda mais perigoso.

- Dave você mesmo disse que o perigo é desnecessário. Disse que você se preocuparia do mesmo modo se fosse eu a entrar lá. Você tem que entender o meu lado. Eu vou com você ou você não vai...

Dave respirou fundo e pensou por um segundo. Os argumentos da menina pareciam justos, mas ele não iria aceitar levar ela simplesmente de acompanhante. Uma coisa era entrar no vulcão com um objetivo. Outra completamente diferente era entrar simplesmente para fazer companhia a alguém. E ela não tinha nenhuma experiência nem tinha ouvido a conversa e todos os conselhos de Blaine sobre o que fazer e o que evitar. A sua presença poderia fazer a viagem ser ainda mais perigosa. Foi então que ele teve uma ideia.

- Olha, vamos tentar achar um meio termo – disse.

- Não tem meio termo...

- Claro que tem! Me escuta – disse ele, um pouco mais ríspido do que o normal. Ela se calou a contragosto, mas escutou – Você não ouviu as instruções e não seria a mesma coisa se eu repetisse elas para você. Além do mais, eu ficaria imensamente preocupado com você lá dentro, o que pode me distrair e deixar tudo muito mais perigoso.

- Mas... – ela começou, mas parou quando ele levantou a mão, indicando que ainda não tinha terminado.

- Eu tenho uma proposta. Eu e você falamos com o Kato amanhã e ele me acompanha. Ele tem o Alakazam, que pode tirar a gente de lá se alguma coisa der errado, além de já ter alguma experiência por ter acompanhado o Blaine antes. Assim você pode ficar um pouco mais tranquila, e a gente não precisa perder tempo de viagem. Você vai ao ginásio com o Jake enquanto eu vou ao vulcão com o Kato.

A menina não parecia ter gostado muito da ideia.

- Olha, antes só você ia entrar no vulcão e eu já estava preocupada. Agora você propõe que você e a pessoa que talvez seja o meu pai entrem no vulcão e isso deveria me deixar mais tranquila?!

- Sim! Vamos lá Mindy, por favor. Você sabe que esse é um bom plano. Eu vou ao vulcão e não vou levar você só para que você fique mais tranquila. A única diferença é que eu não quero ter que mentir para você e ir escondido. Eu quero ser honesto e aberto com você, sem segredos. Mas se for agir assim isso vai ser difícil...

Dave sabia que aquele apelo era perigoso. Ela poderia aceitar e entender, ou ficar ainda mais irritada. Ele estava dizendo claramente que estava disposto a mentir para ela se necessário, mas apenas depois da tentativa de ser completamente honesto. Rezou para que tudo desse certo.

A menina, por sua vez, balançou com os argumentos do menino. Não estava disposta a ceder nem um pouco, mas sabia que ele tinha razão naquele momento. Ela sempre fora independente e entendia perfeitamente mentir para fazer o que queria. Já mentira para sua mãe e para seu avô, e sabia que quando realmente queria fazer alguma coisa, a simples proibição de alguém não era o suficiente para segurá-la. Sabia que aquilo havia, com o tempo, contribuído para que ela não tivesse a melhor das relações com sua mãe, e culpava a sua atitude super protetora por obriga-la a fazer aquilo todas as vezes que as duas discordavam. A última coisa que queria fazer era obrigar Dave a fazer o mesmo. E não o culparia totalmente se ele cumprisse o prometido.

- Eu não sei... – disse finalmente, suspirando e olhando para longe. Dave imediatamente soube que tinha vencido.

- Sabe sim. Desculpa ter que colocar você nessa situação, eu odiaria ser a pessoa a ficar aqui. Mas você entende que tem certas coisas que a gente precisa fazer.

- Aham... – disse ela, finalmente cedendo – Mas você tem que me avisar assim que sair de lá! Venha me encontrar imediatamente está entendendo?!

- Tudo bem... Obrigado – disse ele sorrindo, e então a puxou para um longo beijo apaixonado.

Convencer Kato de que entrar no vulcão em busca de uma pedra de fogo havia sido quase tão difícil quanto convencer Mindy, o que apenas serviu para deixar a menina ainda mais nervosa. Em certo ponto Dave teve de convencê-la novamente, enquanto discutia com Kato, até que os dois aceitassem as ideias do menino. Jake, por sua vez, parecia neutro em relação a tudo. O fato de não ter que entrar no vulcão com Dave e ficar sozinho com Mindy era mais do que motivo suficiente para que ele aceitasse o plano sem questionamentos.

A discussão tomou todo o café da manhã do dia seguinte a vitória de Dave sobre Blaine, e Mindy chegou a se preocupar em perder a hora. Não tinha ideia do horário exato em que o líder de ginásio fechava suas portas e se encaminhava até o laboratório para cumprir a sua função de pesquisador também, mas estava começando a se preocupar com isso quando decidiu pular o treinamento que Kato tinha oferecido a Dave no dia anterior.

O especialista não se opôs à decisão, sabendo bem das limitações de tempo e muito preocupado com o que viria a seguir. Estava muito disposto a ajudar Dave a encontrar as pedras da evolução, mas nunca havia imaginado que teria de se aventurar mais uma vez dentro do vulcão de Cinnabar quando recomendou que o menino fosse até a ilha. Já estivera lá uma vez, mas fora acompanhado de Blaine, um especialista em quem tinha plena confiança. Agora, porém, acompanhava um treinador com menos de um ano de experiência em jornada. Estava longe de se sentir tão seguro e sabia perfeitamente bem dos riscos que corria.

Dave havia explicado para Mindy que iria até a casa de Blaine, muito próxima ao vulcão. Explicou que ele deveria ser discreto e entrar escondido, pois nem mesmo os funcionários do homem deveriam saber da entrada para o vulcão, muito menos que Blaine havia instruído um treinador a entrar sem a sua presença. As autoridades da ilha poderiam não gostar de qualquer tipo de interferência no vulcão, tendo em vista o risco de despertá-lo e, com isso, destruir toda a cidade. Dave sabia que tinha uma responsabilidade muito grande e se sentia mais tranquilo por ter Kato ao seu lado. Apesar de não ser um especialista como Blaine, o pesquisador já se mostrara inteligente e seu Alakazam também poderia se mostrar incrivelmente útil.

Despedir-se foi um momento difícil. Mindy não conteve um forte abraço em Kato, que pareceu mais feliz do que Dave jamais tinha visto enquanto retribuía o carinho da menina. Nenhum deles falou nenhuma palavra, e Dave teve mais certeza do que nunca de que as suspeitas da garota estavam certas. Em seguida ela abraçou Dave e constrangeu a todos quando lhe deu um longo beijo.

- Não demora, e não me obrigue a ir atrás de você... – disse ela quando o soltou, fazendo com que ele sorrisse levemente.

- Até daqui a pouco, boa sorte no ginásio.

- Não vou precisar de sorte – disse ela, e então, virou as costas e partiu pela rua tentado se focar em conseguir mais uma insígnia.

Dave e Kato a observaram com melancolia enquanto tentavam controlar as batidas do coração, acelerado no peito dos dois. A observaram até que ela virou em uma ruela e sumiu de vista, e então deram um grande suspiro. Dave sacou uma Pokebola e liberou seu Pidgeot, e Kato sorriu quando ele lhe estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a subir nas costas do pássaro gigante.

- Com o Alakazam seria mais rápido – disse o especialista.

- Não muito... – respondeu com um leve sorriso – e nós deveríamos poupar ele por precaução.

Kato concordou com a cabeça enquanto se acomodava atrás do garoto de Grené.

- Pronto? – perguntou Dave, perguntando sobre muito mais do que o simples voo que estavam prestes a fazer.

- Pronto – disse ele, finalmente aceitando a aventura que tinham pela frente.

Mindy não levou tanto tempo quanto Dave para encontrar o ginásio de Cinnabar e logo encontrou a escada que a levaria para o subterrâneo, uma vez que Dave já havia lhe contado sobre a passagem secreta e a charada. Jake achou muito interessante a ideia de Blaine de testar a capacidade mental dos treinadores. Nem todos eles possuíam muita capacidade lógica e isso fazia com que os menos capazes não tivessem ao menos uma chance de desafiar o líder. Uma vez desafiado, um líder não podia recusar o desafio, mas se conseguissem evitar serem desafiados por qualquer um que aparecesse a sua porta, não tinham obrigação de lutar.

Mindy demonstrou muita delicadeza e cuidado ao fechar o alçapão que dava entrada para o subterrâneo, tendo se lembrado do alerta de Dave de que Blaine não achava de boa educação deixar a passagem aberta a qualquer um. Mesmo com a tocha acesa, ela liberou seu Charmeleon para que se sentisse mais segura ao descer os degraus. Jake também parecia desconfortável naquele ambiente escuro.

Desceram as escadas e atravessaram o corredor escuro sem hesitar por um momento sequer e em pouco tempo os dois chegaram ao portão que o menino de Grené lhes havia contado. A menina admirou por um segundo a beleza do metal e, sem mais delongas, empurrou o grande portão para dentro com todas as suas forças, ajudada por seu Charmeleon e por Jake. Conseguiram depois de algum esforço e então puderam contemplar a grande arena iluminada por varias tochas por todos os lados. Blaine, entretanto, não estava do outro do campo de batalha.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali a menina hesitou. Deu então um passo a frente e se postou no lugar designado a ela na arena, olhando para Jake com duvida nos olhos, mas ele também parecia perdido. Ela não ousava chegar mais perto. Olhou a sua volta esperando que algo acontecesse, mas tudo permaneceu imóvel. Nenhum som além de sua própria respiração podia ser ouvido. O corredor por onde ela sabia que Blaine deveria sair estava completamente escuro. Dave lhe contara que aquele corredor subterrâneo se estendia por centenas de metros e terminava em um elevador, que daria diretamente na casa do líder.

_Será que eu estou atrasada?_ Pensou a menina, levemente decepcionada. Estava contando com a distração da luta no ginásio para se distrair e não pensar em Dave e em Kato se aventurando para dentro do vulcão. Não queria se deixar ficar angustiada pensando neles.

- Alo?! Tem alguém ai? – perguntou ela, ansiosa.

- Um minuto! Vocês foram muito rápidos! – ela ouviu uma voz que imaginou pertencer a Blaine vinda de algum lugar desconhecido.

- Ah, claro... – disse ela para si mesma, não conseguindo conter uma breve risada.

Blaine surgiu pouco depois do outro lado da arena com o rosto levemente avermelhado e com a respiração levemente arfante. Mindy já havia recolhido seu Charmeleon, achando melhor deixar para que o renomado pesquisador descobrisse a sua existência quando a batalha fosse eminente. O líder sorriu para a menina, que lhe sorriu de volta amigavelmente.

- Desculpe por te deixar esperando. Eu recebo um alerta quando alguém consegue resolver a charada, mas as pessoas não costumam chegar aqui tão rápido – disse ele.

- Não tem problema. Meu nome é Mindy. Mindy Noah – disse a morena, simpática – e esse, como você sabe, é o Jake.

Blaine pareceu paralisar um momento e estudou cuidadosamente Mindy, dos pés a cabeça, dando muito pouca atenção para o menino ao seu lado. A garota não sabia muito bem como responder ao silencio do pesquisador mais velho, mas ele não demorou a finalmente se apresentar.

- Seja bem vinda Mindy, Jake. Meu nome é Blaine, e agora tudo faz muito mais sentido. Ouvi falar muito bem de você, menina...

- De mim? – ela perguntou com um leve sorriso, curiosa – O Dave fala muito às vezes...

- Dave? – perguntou Blaine, ligeiramente confuso – Sim claro! Dave... Isso explica como você chegou aqui tão rápido.

- Devo admitir que ele me contou como chegar aqui sem muitos problemas.

- Ora, não tem problema. Imagino que terei que dificultar a batalha pra você, para deixar tudo mais justo não?

Mindy pareceu gostar da provocação.

- Espero mesmo que você de o máximo de si... – disse ela, se animando.

- Eu gosto do seu espirito mocinha – Blaine a observava com grande interesse - Porque não começamos então?

O grande Pokémon pássaro sobrevoou a cidade em poucos minutos e se direcionou diretamente para o vulcão com seus dois passageiros as costas. Dave observou o movimento de turistas aumentar até que a costa foi ficando mais distante. Logo estavam sobrevoando uma área mas arborizada e, em seguida, a grande casa de Blaine surgiu na montanha que parecia mais uma extensão do grande vulcão.

Dave pedira que Pidgeot pousasse cerca de cem metros antes do destino lembrando-se de que Blaine pedira segredo absoluto em relação aquela pequena aventura. Localizou um pequeno parque para crianças e comunicou seu Pokémon, mas Kato sugeriu que eles tentassem outra coisa. Sobrevoaram então diretamente a casa do líder de ginásio. Dave foi logo capaz de observar a fonte de água quente de que o dono do lugar havia lhe indicado e não observou nenhum empregado ou pessoa que pudesse estar passando pelo lugar.

Kato então liberou seu Alakazam nas costas do grande pássaro e ordenou que ele imediatamente se teletransportasse para a fonte e procurasse qualquer sinal de que alguém estivesse observando. Dave imediatamente soube que trazer Kato talvez tivesse sido a melhor idéia que ele tivera naquela ilha até então.

O Pokémon psiquíco não se demorou. Em menos de um minuto ele estava ao lado da fonte, olhando para os lados, e em seguida de volta as costas do Pokémon de Dave. Kato não precisou nem ordenar e Alakazam agarrou seu treinador e o teletransportou para baixo com ele. Dave só teve tempo de tranquilizar seu Pidgeot antes que chegasse a sua vez.

Ser teletransportado era algo com que ele acreditava que nunca iria conseguir se acostumar. Em um milésimo de segundo se está em um lugar, fazendo uma coisa, e em outro tudo está diferente. O que aconteceu naquele momento fora o mais claro exemplo dos problemas que o menino tinha para se adaptar aquele estranho modo de se mover. Ele estivera, naquele mesmo segundo, sentado sobre as costas de um pássaro a centenas de metros de altura. No momento seguinte, deveria estar em pé ao lado da fonte quente dentro da casa de Blaine. Obviamente ele não moveu suas pernas a tempo e caiu sentado no duro chão de pedra e sentiu uma forte pontada de dor na região do cox.

- Ai! - exclamou Dave, antes mesmo que se lembrasse que estavam escondidos e, portanto, era mais prudente ficar calado.

Eevee conseguira pular das costas de seu treinador a tempo e agora ria em silencio com Kato, enquanto o menino massageava a área que sofrera impacto ainda sentado. Levantou-se pouco depois, ainda sentindo uma quantidade consideravel de dor, e estendeu a Pokebola de Pidgeot para o alto, recolhendo o grande passaro que ainda sobrevoava, sozinho, o local.

Dave então olhou a volta e viu a grande fonte de água quente, alimentada por uma torneira de pedra em forma de Gyarados. _Bingo! _pensou, enquanto apontava para a estatua de pedra. Eevee não pensou duas vezes e deu dois saltos para conseguir ficar em pé sobre a cabeça do Pokémon dragão aquático. Um segundo passou sem que nada acontecesse e, naquele segundo, o coração de Dave despencou sem saber o que fazer. Em seguida, porém, a estatua pareceu descer como se fosse uma alavanca puxada para baixo e, a sua direita, uma grande pedra que Dave poderia jurar fazer parte da montanha se moveu lenta e silenciosamente para o lado, revelando um túnel escuro que se direcionava diretamente para dentro do vulcão.

Dave e Kato suspiraram. Olharam-se por um momento e então deram um passo a frente, contornando a piscina de água quente e entrando finalmente na passagem secreta de Blaine. A primeira parte daquela pequena aventura havia sido concluída com sucesso. Eles entraram na casa do pesquisador de Cinnabar despercebidos e encontraram a passagem para a montanha. Tudo o que restava agora era enfrentar o vulcão.

Mindy observou pensativa o Pokémon a sua frente. Um cavalo de pele bege sobre quatro longas patas. Se se estendesse sobre duas provavelmente chegaria a dois metros de altura. Tinha chamas saindo da borda de seus cascos negros, assim como do topo da cabeça e das costas, onde um cavaleiro supostamente poderia monta-lo. Seu rabo era inteiramente composto de fogo. Mas não foram esses atributos em que Mindy se espelhou para escolher seu Pokémon e sim o chifre que o cavalo tinha saindo de sua testa.

_Eu também tenho um Pokémon com chifres_ pensou a menina, e sacou uma de suas quatro Pokebolas. E então de frente para a Rapidash de Blaine surgiu o forte Nidorino da morena. Desafiador como sempre, ele encarou seu adversário consideravelmente maior do que ele e se postou para a luta. Aquela não seria uma batalha simples, com certeza. O Pokémon de Blaine era visivelmente bem criado, tendo em vista seu tamanho, sua postura e sua atitude inabalável. Nisso ele até se parecia com seu treinador, que escondera o sorriso assim que liberou o cavalo de sua Pokebola e passou a usar uma expressão inteligível.

- Investida Flamejante – ordenou o homem mais velho de repente.

Mindy, entretanto, já estava preparada para o fato de a luta não ser oficiada por um juiz, o que Dave a alertara que podia ser uma vantagem para Blaine no inicio do combate. A menina ordenou rapidamente um movimento de contra ataque, fazendo com que seu Nidorino pulasse de lado e atacasse o oponente com uma rajada de seus espinhos envenenados. Apesar de tudo, a força e velocidade de Rapidash impressionaram a garota. A musculatura definida do cavalo parecia preparada para explodir por baixo da pele a qualquer momento e quando ela saltou para frente a sensação fora de que ela realmente tinha sido impulsionada por uma explosão.

Nidorino escapou por pouco e seu ataque mais serviu para impedir que seu adversário o perseguisse do que para afetá-lo diretamente. O Pokémon de Blaine deveria ter mais problemas com a mobilidade do que o de Mindy, devido a seu peso e tamanho, mas o seu porte físico era de fato impressionante e colocava os dois oponentes praticamente no mesmo nível.

- Queime ele, Rapidash! – ordenou novamente Blaine.

Mindy sabia o que aquilo significava e não gostou do que previu.

- Cave! Agora!

O grande cavalo flamejante pareceu dobrar de tamanho quando as chamas que surgiam do seu corpo se expandiram como se abastecidas por gasolina. O cavalo relinchou, ficou sobre as duas patas traseiras e subitamente toda a arena subterrânea parecia que ia derreter com o calor. Ele voltou a cair com as duas patas no chão, fazendo um grande estrondo com seus duros cascos, mas o que mais impressionou foi a quantidade de fogo que fora lançada para todos os lados. Subitamente a arena inteira estava em chamas e Mindy teve de recuar para proteger a vista e a pele da intensa temperatura.

Nidorino, entretanto, não era visto em lugar nenhum. _Como eu vou vencer uma força dessas? _Pensou ela, incapaz de esconder o espanto com o poder demonstrado por seu oponente. Blaine parecia inatingível do outro lado da arena, de braços cruzados aparentemente estudando o que fazer em seguida. Mindy sabia que estava com problemas. Imaginava que logo o fogaréu iria diminuir, mas até lá não sabia se Nidorino estaria seguro por baixo da terra. O subterrâneo podia não estar ardendo em chamas, mas ela sabia que o calor lá em baixo estava ainda pior do que o que ela sentia. O problema é que não havia chão para onde voltar que não estivesse em chamas.

Rapidash se encontrava altiva no mesmo lugar em que liberara seu poderoso ataque de fogo, como se apenas esperando por uma chance de acabar com seu oponente. Ainda assim a menina sabia que o Pokémon e Blaine estariam dispostos a esperar que Nidorino cozinhasse sozinho debaixo da terra. Mindy fitou intensamente o grande cavalo tentando achar um modo de derrota-lo quando subitamente viu a resposta bem em baixo de seus pés. Ou melhor, debaixo dos pés de Rapidash.

- Nidorino, ataque com o choque venenoso!

Pouco depois, por baixo do corpo de Rapidash, foi a vez de Nidorino explodir por debaixo da terra e atingir a barriga de seu oponente com toda a força de seu corpo. Não usou seu chifre. Em vez disso, atingiu com todos os espinhos de suas costas, liberando, ao toque, um tipo de eletricidade estática combinada a substancia tóxica que ele expelia pelos espinhos. O ataque foi bem sucedido e Rapidash sentiu o impacto, quicando com o impacto e tentando chegar para trás enquanto suas poderosas pernas tremiam.

Mindy aproveitou a vantagem que tinha, uma vez que Nidorino ainda continuava em baixo de sua oponente, que parecia afetada com o golpe que acabara de sofrer. Blaine, enquanto isso tinha apertado um pouco os lábios com preocupação.

- Rapidash saia já daí!

- Ataque de fúria, agora! – ordenou a menina, sabendo que não podia perder tempo.

Rapidash tentou saltar para frente, ignorando as chamas do campo à sua volta, mas Nidorino saltou e conseguiu atingi-la por baixo de uma das pernas traseiras. Era assustador ver um Pokémon daquele tamanho, com tamanha majestade, fraquejar e dobrar as pernas, caindo deitado com metade do corpo nas chamas. Mindy não sabia se ela estava ou não sendo queimada pelo fogo que ela mesma criara, mas Rapidash parecia se incomodar mais com os repetidos ataques que Nidorino desferia com seu chifre contra a parte traseira de seu corpo.

O Pokémon de Mindy teve que tomar cuidado para não ser atingido por uma das poderosas patas do cavalo, que chutava o ar tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, e quase fora atingido pela cauda de fogo do Pokémon, que balançava loucamente, mas teve tempo de acertar pelo menos três chifradas enquanto Rapidash se levantava e corria, ligeiramente assustada, para longe de seu oponente.

Mindy percebeu, entretanto, que o fogo que cobria a arena ia aos poucos perdendo a força, aparentemente na mesma medida que Rapidash era atingida. Percebeu que Nidorino talvez tivesse dificuldades para se mover, mas que ele ao menos não seria obrigado a ficar parado. A menina então percebeu que Blaine em momento nenhum estava tentando atingir Nidorino com o ataque inferno. Se conseguisse aquilo seria um algo a mais. O objetivo principal era minar a maior mobilidade que o oponente tinha para se mover pela arena. _Ele realmente sabe o que está fazendo _concluiu ela._ Só não contava que eu ensinei meu Nidorino a cavar..._

- Rapidash! Lança Chamas!

Mindy ordenou uma evasiva e observou que seu Pokémon teve que fazer uma incrível força para pular o terreno flamejante até o próximo espaço seguro. Imaginava que ainda assim o solo estava bem quente, mas contava com a força da pele de Nidorino para ajuda-lo naquele quesito. Mesmo assim, sabia que não seria inteligente ficar muito tempo parada, muito menos ficar muito tempo puramente na defensiva.

Rapidash atacou mais duas vezes, e na segunda conseguiu prever para que direção Nidorino iria pular e atingiu-o em cheio. Mindy suspirou enquanto seu Pokémon caia e passava no meio das chamas, rolando no chão. A poeira que o impacto de seu corpo no chão, pelo menos, ajudou a acalmar o fogo a sua volta. Blaine, entretanto, não pretendia dar tempo para a menina se recuperar.

- Atropele-o! – ordenou.

Mindy observou apreensiva enquanto seu Nidorino tentava se recuperar do ataque sofrido. Rapidash investiu com força na direção do oponente e passaria por cima dele em questão de segundos quando Mindy teve uma ultima ideia. Ela rezou para que tudo desse certo e deu uma ordem que esperava não ser a ultima daquela batalha.

- Use o tóxico! Agora!

Ainda deitado, Nidorino lançou uma quantidade impressionante de gosma roxa altamente tóxica no chão a sua frente. A poça perigosa pegou os oponentes de surpresa e os obrigou a mudar de ideia em meio ao ataque. Rapidash se viu forçada a saltar, passando por cima da poça e de Nidorino, e isso deu tempo para que o Pokémon venenoso se levantasse. Blaine não esperava tamanha determinação e resistência daquele Pokémon, mas percebeu que talvez a luta não fosse tão simples quanto ele esperava.

Quando aterrissou, Rapidash estava de costas para seu alvo, e Mindy percebeu a chance que tinha.

- Espinhos venenosos! Já!

A rajada atingiu a lateral do cavalo de fogo enquanto ele virava para encarar seu oponente e os dois treinadores perceberam que o impacto do golpe foi mais forte do que o esperado. O cavalo fraquejou e por um momento todos pensaram que iria cair novamente, e foi então que Mindy percebeu que ela estava envenenada. Sorriu quando concluiu que talvez vencer aquilo fosse apenas uma questão de tempo. Se conseguisse sobreviver tempo o suficiente, o veneno de Nidorino derrotaria Blaine.

O líder do ginásio de Cinnabar também percebeu que se encontrava condenado e entendeu que se quisesse vencer aquela luta, teria que agir rapidamente. Sabendo que em breve Rapidash estaria sem condições de luta, Mindy sabia que talvez estivesse enfrentando o momento mais perigoso da luta. O seu oponente, sabendo que logo teria de encarar a derrota, poderia se tornar mais autodestrutivo.

Concluiu que sua previsão estava certa quando ouviu a próxima ordem de Blaine.

- Rapidash, vamos acabar logo com isso. Blitz de fogo!

Mindy conhecia o movimento, e sabia que ele traria Rapidash a um encontro físico com seu Pokémon, o que não era recomendável devido aos espinhos venenosos em torno do corpo de Nidorino. Sabia também que o ataque que estava enfrentando causava danos ao próprio Rapidash em ricochete. Mas o que mais a preocupava era saber que era praticamente impossível escapar daquele ataque veloz e extremamente poderoso. Era improvável que Nidorino permanecesse de pé depois de já ter sofrido danos durante a batalha.

Rapidash se envolveu em uma bola de fogo brilhante muito mais intensa do que aquela da Investida Flamejante. Relinchou, se colocou sobre as duas patas traseiras antes de saltar em direção ao seu oponente, e de repente explodiu a uma velocidade quase impossível de acompanhar com os olhos. Mindy apenas teve tempo de gritar, ainda enquanto o cavalo se preparava para o ataque, uma ultima instrução que ela esperava que pudesse colocá-la em uma posição menos desconfortável na luta.

- Injeção Venenosa!

O chifre de Nidorino brilhou com uma luz roxa e pareceu crescer alguns centímetros para frente, se afinando e destacando ainda mais sua ponta. Ele também se lançou a frente, para se chocar diretamente com Rapidash em sua investida desenfreada. Tivera tempo para pouco mais de dois saltos à frente quando os dois se chocaram em uma explosão de vermelho e roxo que estremeceu a arena subterrânea e fez com que certa quantidade de terra caísse do teto.

Tanto Mindy quanto Blaine cobriram os olhos e chegaram para trás, tamanha a força do impacto dos ataques. Quando voltaram a olhar para a arena, descobriram o resultado da luta. Nidorino estava caído, inconsciente, a poucos centímetros do pé de Blaine, enquanto Rapidash se encontrava de pé, altiva, de frente para Mindy. A menina encarou o grande cavalo ressentida por ele ainda estar de pé, e o Pokémon parecia concentrado em desafiar a menina.

Apenas depois de um segundo que Mindy percebeu a mancha escura do lado direito de seu pescoço, e entendeu que Rapidash estava, na verdade, se concentrando em uma luta contra si mesma, para que permanecesse de pé, pronta para lutar. Mindy recolher seu Nidorino e, encarou novamente, agora com pena e admiração, aquele bravo e poderoso Pokémon a sua frente. Blaine parecia entender suficientemente bem a situação e, assim que percebeu as patas de Rapidash tremendo com o esforço que ela fazia pra não cair, estendeu a sua Pokebola e a recolheu também, dando um leve sorriso para Mindy.

- Parece que temos um empate na primeira luta – disse ele.

- Então tudo se decide na próxima – ela respondeu. _Charmeleon, você vai ter que me dar mais essa insígnia._

Dave e Kato se assustaram quando pedra se arrastou sozinha tampando a entrada da passagem, pouco depois de entrarem no túnel por entre a montanha. A escuridão tomou conta do lugar até que Kato liberou seu Alakazam, que foi capaz de lançar algo que parecia um pequeno orbe de energia que iluminava o caminho. Dave nunca tinha visto aquela técnica antes, e por um momento imaginou que o Pokémon fosse capaz de produzir uma lâmpada elétrica onde antes havia apenas o ar puro.

- Essa é a técnica chamada Farol – explicou o Dr. Kato, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de surpresa do menino – Esse pequeno orbe vai seguir o Alakazam onde quer que ele for. É muito útil em situação como essa.

- Estou percebendo.

- Ainda assim, aconselho encontrar uma tocha.

- Por quê? Isso desgasta muito o Alakazam? – Dave parecia curioso.

- Na verdade, não. Nem um pouco. Mas em uma emergência, lembre que o Alakazam é um só. Se precisarmos nos separar, ou fugir um por um, alguém vai ficar sem luz, mesmo que com pouco tempo – Dave entendeu e concordou com a cabeça, começando a olhar a sua volta procurando inutilmente algo que pudesse usar como tocha – Porque não olhamos perto da entrada? O Blaine não tem Pokemons psíquicos e deve manter alguma coisa por ali.

Dave soube imediatamente que tomara a melhor das decisões trazendo Kato consigo. Não podia estar mais bem acompanhado a não ser que o próprio Blaine estivesse ali. O pesquisador estava certo mais uma vez e eles encontraram pedaços de madeira cortados de maneira especifica para servir como tocha. Dave pediu que se Growlithe acendesse duas e levou mais um pedaço no bolso da mochila por sugestão de Kato, que acho que fosse inteligente ter um reserva.

Seguiram com cuidado por um caminho de pedra que descia e, em alguns pontos, se assemelhava a uma escada. Em outros, porém, se provava instável e escorregadio, obrigando os dois visitantes incomuns a andar com cautela e devagar. Eevee e Alakazam pareciam segui-los sem muitas dificuldades. Kato dissera a Dave que da primeira vez que esteve ali o caminho era bastante precário, e era quase impossível descer sem cair pelo menos uma vez.

- Alguém, Blaine provavelmente, esteve trabalhando em melhorar isso aqui. – disse ele, interessado.

- Mas como, se o caminho é secreto? E por quê?

Kato pareceu intrigado com as perguntas do menino e permaneceu calado por um tempo, analisando melhor o caminho enquanto desciam. Quanto mais fundo penetravam na montanha, maior era o calor e mais ele percebia que as condições estavam melhorando.

- É como se ele estivesse trabalhando de dentro para fora – disse o pesquisador, baixo, como se apenas pensando em voz alta – mas será que está sozinho? Como?

- Não sei. Realmente não sei – disse Dave, aparentemente pegando o pesquisador de surpresa. Ele, de fato, não percebera que dera voz aos seus últimos pensamentos.

Os dois seguiram o caminho por mais tempo do que conseguiram acreditar, e Dave já conseguia sentir pressão em seus ouvidos. Imaginou que tinha decido muito mais de cem metros, já que até a pressão diferente já se fazia sentir. O calor era o seu maior inimigo, já que as dificuldades do terreno foram gradualmente diminuindo. Agora desciam no que era, definitivamente, uma escada. Ou ao menos uma escada em construção, já que os degraus não estavam planos e nivelados, mas ainda assim, uma escada suficientemente segura.

Blaine havia dito a Dave que deveriam alcançar a lava se quisessem encontrar uma pedra do fogo, mas Dave não tinha a menor noção de o quanto teria de descer para encontra-la. Sabia que não precisaria de fato encostar na lava, ou chegar ao menos a poucos metros dela. O líder do ginásio havia lhe dito que no fim do caminho havia um grande poço, e que lá ele conseguiriam encontrar ao menos uma, se não várias pedras do fogo.

Kato confirmara a existência do poço, dizendo que esteve lá uma vez antes com Blaine, mas não se recordava de identificar nenhuma pedra, o que intrigou Dave. _Talvez Blaine tenha conseguido trabalhar lá também, e conseguiu escavar uma reserva._ Ainda assim, não podia ter certeza, da mesma maneira que também não podia deixar de procurar. Sua consciência lhe dizia que talvez não fosse o caminho mais prudente, mas seu coração sabia que não se aquietaria enquanto ele não conseguisse juntar as pedras.

Portanto, mesmo incerto do sucesso de sua expedição, Dave decidiu colocar sua confiança em Blaine e seguir aquele caminho subterrâneo, perigoso e extremamente quente. Kato parecia extremamente arrependido de ter seguido o menino e Eevee não conseguia se decidir se era melhor descansar nas costas de Dave ou evitar o calor do corpo do menino e caminhar sozinho. O treinador sentia pena especialmente da pequena raposa, envolta em seus pelos dentro daquele forno natural.

Levara quase uma hora até que ele alcançasse, com uma grande expressão de alívio geral, uma grande porta dupla de ferro liso. Kato disse que não se lembrava de ter passado por uma porta na primeira visita, mas se lembrava de ter passado por aquele arco natural de pedras. Blaine nunca havia lhe dito como ele descobrira o túnel e eles nunca discutiram como ele poderia ter sido criado no passado, mas aquele arco sempre plantara uma semente de duvida no homem. Tinha uma forma muito bem construída para ser realmente natural, como Blaine preferia acreditar. Segundo o pesquisador, o poço que terminava em um lago de lava estava por trás da passagem.

Dave estava pronto para tocar em um puxador de metal quando Kato o advertiu contra o movimento.

- Dave, se você está derretendo de calor, essa porta deve estar muito quente. Você pode queimar a mão.

O menino olhou para sua mão ainda estendida e agradeceu mais uma vez a companhia do homem. Alakazam, então, se pôs a trabalhar com a força de sua mente, e em pouco tempo a enorme e pesada porta de metal estava completamente aberta para dentro. Dave e Eevee pareciam espantados com o que viram a seguir. O denominado poço mais se parecia com uma cratera, de modo que Dave não se arriscou a medir o seu diâmetro, que estimava em uma medida superior a cem metros.

Até Kato parecia surpreso, mesmo já tendo visitado o lugar uma vez antes. Não conseguiam ver o teto, de tão escuro que estava, mas Dave sabia que deveria existir um, ou a luz do dia estaria entrando por algum lugar. O lugar era escuro, a não ser belo brilho alaranjado que emanava de algo no fundo da cratera. A luz delineava bem o abismo no chão, alguns metros a frente da porta, e o calor era ainda mais forte ali dentro.

Dave, Kato e Eevee relutaram em dar os passos a frente, se aproximando do abismo e olharam então para baixo. Kato suspirou. Percebeu que a lava estava em um nível muito superior do que estava em sua ultima visita, e parecia alarmado. Ela ainda estava há mais de duzentos metros abaixo do nível dos visitantes, mas lembrava de vê-la ainda mais fundo, tanto que precisavam de tochas e luzes para ver alguma coisa. Ver o nível de magma tão alto não o agradou e servia de uma constante lembrança de que agora eles estavam, de fato, no coração de um vulcão.

Em seguida eles tentaram examinar com mais cuidado os arredores do lugar. Parecia seguro andar pelo caminho rochoso em volta da cratera, mas aquilo não era o mais surpreendente. Haviam torres de pedra que surgiam do fundo do magma e se alongavam até a borda do abismo. Eram como grandes colunas de pedra, pilastras que não estavam apoiando teto nenhum. Em vez disso, elas poderia se provar muito uteis para quem quer que fosse corajoso o suficiente para tentar andar por cima do abismo.

- Não me recordo disso... – pensou Kato, mais uma vez em voz alta.

- Incrível não? – Dave estava maravilhado e até Eevee parecia surpreso com a vista – Será que teremos como pular de uma para outra?

- Isso tudo está muito estranho Dave. Não quero ficar aqui por muito tempo. Foi aqui que Blaine disse que você encontraria a pedra de fogo?

- Sim, foi aqui – disse ele, rapidamente sacando a Pokebola de seu Sandslash – Provavelmente está nas paredes.

Os dois começaram a examinar a parede que podiam examinar enquanto rezavam para encontrar alguma coisa. A alternativa seria procurar por entre as colunas de pedra saindo da lava e nenhum dos dois parecia muito disposto a encarar aquele desafio. Entretanto, por mais de meia hora eles não viram mais do que pedra comum com volta do abismo. Dave pensou em começar a cavar ali, mas Kato o impediu. Não podiam ter certeza da segurança daquele lugar e um desabamento poderia lhe custar a vida.

Estavam em meio a uma discussão de como seria mais viável encontrar uma pedra quando algo os pegou de surpresa. Primeiro foi um som baixo que eles não souberam ao certo como identificar. Era rouco, grave e parecia vir do fundo do abismo, mas lá só se podia ver lava quente. Em seguida o barulho foi maior e os dois se aproximaram o máximo da borda do precipício que puderam (ou ao menos tiveram coragem) para olhar a lava mais abaixo. E então se desesperaram. Ela começou a se agitar com violência enquanto bolhas explodiam pequenos respingos de lava pelas paredes do vulcão.

Dave não precisava de Kato para dizer que aquilo era um sinal de que deveriam sair dali imediatamente, mas ele não tivera tempo de fazer isso. Algo que ele primeiramente pensou ser uma bola de fogo saltou do liquido fervente a mais de duzentos metros de profundidade e parou do outro lado da cratera. Dave apertou os olhos para ver direito o objeto que estava do outro lado, mas as ondas de calor que emanavam no lugar dificultavam a sua visão. Pensou ter visto uma forma humana, ou ao menos parecida com a humana, mas sabia que aquilo não era possível.

- Eu não acredito – disse Kato, sozinho – Será que o Blaine sabe disso?

- O que? – disse Dave, ainda tentando identificar o que estavam vendo – sabe do que?

Agora estava convencido de que era um corpo, mesmo não acreditando em seus olhos. Acontece que o corpo definitivamente não era humano, apesar de possuir duas pernas, dois braços e uma cabeça. Conseguiu logo identificar uma cauda e pensou ver uma chama brilhando na ponta dela. O restante do corpo ainda parecia estar pegando fogo. Ele nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo antes e, como que por instinto, botou a mão no bolso e sacou sua Pokedex. Kato estendeu a mão e impediu o menino de abrir a enciclopédia Pokémon digital, sem tirar os olhos da criatura que os encarava intensamente.

- Isso é um Magmar – disse ele, lentamente.

Dave encarou o Pokémon com mais cuidado, e então, para sua surpresa o reconheceu. Mas não foi só isso o que viu. Dave engoliu em seco quando reconheceu que o Pokémon carregava uma pedra do fogo nas mãos.


	20. Capítulo 20: Brincando com Fogo

**Capítulo 20 – Brincando com fogo**

Mindy e Charmeleon estavam esperando enquanto Blaine parecia tomar seu tempo para escolher qual seria seu próximo Pokémon. Mindy esperava que tivesse pego o homem de surpresa com a escolha de um Pokémon de fogo, mas ainda não tinha certeza de que aquela era a melhor opção. Provavelmente teria que medir a potencia de Charmeleon contra o adversário que o líder relutava em escolher, e mesmo tendo plena confiança em seu primeiro Pokémon isso não era uma perspectiva positiva, principalmente depois dos relatos de Dave e de ter visto Rapidash em ação.

Ela observou enquanto o homem mais velho sacava finalmente uma Pokebola e a encarava sem expressão. Segurou a esfera branca e vermelha na mão direita por um segundo, olhou diretamente nos olhos do Pokémon de Mindy, e então a lançou no ar. A menina segurou a respiração em antecipação.

No auge do lançamento, a esfera se abriu, liberando uma criatura envolta em luz brance brilhante que foi tomando forma com os dois pés firmados no chão. O Pokémon era grande e forte, se colocava sobre duas patas e tinha dois braços menores. Seu tronco era largo e tão musculoso que Mindy chegou a pensar que fossem de pura rocha. A cor de sua pele também ajudava a associação, sendo de um cinza claro quase azulado, contrastando com uma área cor de creme na região do estomago. Tinha uma cauda grande e também cinza, uma cabeça larga, com duas orelhas se levantando quase como chifres. Mas o que assustou Mindy foi o chifre verdadeiro que se estendia um pouco acima do seu nariz, entre seus olhos.

Se Mindy achava que tinha pego Blaine de surpresa, era ela quem estava de queixo caído ao se deparar com um Rhydon.

_Isso muda as coisas_ concluiu ela rapidamente. Rhyhorn era um Pokémon de força, o que exigiria bastante da mobilidade de Charmeleon. Além disso, era do tipo terra e pedra, ambos em vantagem contra Pokemons de fogo tanto do ponto de vista defensivo quanto ofensivo. Mindy percebeu que a escolha de Blaine não a colocava em boa situação. Já de inicio sabia que tinha que se manter a uma distancia segura de seu oponente, e sabia que seus ataques a distancia não causariam os danos que deveriam.

Percebeu então que teria de descobrir como vencer aquele desafio durante a luta, já que Rhydon já corria em direção a seu Pokémon.

- Cuidado!

Charmeleon pulou com destreza para a direita, escapando com folga da carga poderosa do pesado oponente, que precisou de mais alguns segundos para conseguir frear e mudar de direção. Mindy percebeu que se Rapidash era veloz e ágil, o mesmo não era verdade para Rhydon, que teria mais dificuldades com a mobilidade de seus membros rígidos e corpo pesado. Em compensação, tinha a sensação de que se Charmeleon tivesse sido atingido pela carga há pouco, a luta já teria chegado ao fim.

Rhydon fez a cruva e voltara a olhar seu alvo, mas dessa vez não estava mais correndo em sua direção, mas apenas o observando. Alguns segundos se passaram e Mindy não teve coragem de ordenar um ataque direto, sabendo que o fogo seria um desperdício de energia e outro ataque obrigaria seu Pokémon a se aproximar mais do que a distancia recomendável. Hesitou mais de duas vezes, e Blaine pareceu perder a paciência.

- Explosão rochosa!

Mindy conhecia aquela técnica e sabia de seu poder, mas ainda assim achava que ser capaz de se defender. O Pokémon rinoceronte bateu no chão com seus dois pés, fazendo a arena tremer. Seus olhos então brilharam e um circulo de pedaços de pedra do tamanho de um punho se elevaram e iniciaram um movimento de rotação em volta dele. Mindy observou com paciência até que as rochas foram lançadas com um estrondo na direção de seu Pokémon e então ordenou a represália. Ela teria de ser ainda mais poderosa do que o ataque inicial, mas ela tinha bastante confiança em Charmeleon.

- Queime-as todas!

O lagarto de fogo cuspiu uma quantidade impressionante de fogo, sabendo da dificuldade da missão que sua treinadora lhe havia imposto. Mindy se surpreendeu ao ver que ele conseguira criar uma substancial parede de chamas a sua frente, obrigando todas as pedras atiradas em sua direção a atravessarem. A temperatura para destruí-las, ainda assim, tinha de ser extremamente alta.

A estratégia funcionou parcialmente. Boa parte das pedras foram de fato transformadas em pó, mas outra parte conseguiu atravessa a barreira e atingir o alvo. Charmeleon acusou o golpe, caindo sobre uma das pernas e exibindo novas manchas e arranhões na pele causados pelo impacto das rochas em brasa. Mas Blaine não tinha terminado. Enquanto Mindy se preocupava com seu Pokémon, ele ordenou o próximo ataque.

- Tumba de pedra!

A menina congelou pensando no que fazer. Um salto não iria funcionar, e queimar as pedras já se provara não ser uma estratégia eficiente contra um ataque ainda mais poderoso. Precisaria de tempo de mais para derreter aqueles blocos espessos. Precisava fazer com que Charmeleon se movesse, mas ele estava ajoelhado e parecia atordoado por uma rocha que o atingira especialmente no centro da testa. Ainda assim, Mindy não viu outra saída.

- Saia já daí! Não para de se mover!

Seu Pokémon fez o que pode para obedecê-la, saltando imediatamente para frente procurando de onde viria o próximo ataque. Nesse momento uma coluna de rocha explodiu no chão por baixo dele e subiu em grande velocidade, atingindo-o no rosto e o jogando para trás de costas no chão. E então, em toda a sua volta, novas colunas subiram do solo, se fechando em sua volta e o aprisionando lá dentro. Mindy sabia que as rochas continuariam a brotar do chão até que não mais restasse espaço para Charmeleon lá dentro.

_Eu não tenho outra saída se não quebrar isso tudo_ concluiu ela relutantemente. Imediatamente ela pensou em uma maneira de colocar a ideia em prática. Poderia levar mais tempo do que o ideal, mas era a única opção em que conseguia pensar.

- Incinerar e cauda de ferro!

Blaine continuou ilegível, mas Mindy sabia que seu plano funcionaria. O ataque de incinerar faria com que Charmeleon aumentasse exponencialmente a temperatura de seu corpo de modo que a própria pele entraria em chamas. Dentro daquele ambiente, a temperatura aumentaria ainda mais rápida, enfraquecendo as pedras, que seriam então atingidas pela cauda metálica aquecida do Pokémon de fogo. A menina viu a tumba criada por Rhydon tremer e soube que Charmeleon havia iniciado os trabalhos e que tudo estava correndo bem. E então ouviu a próxima ordem de Blaine.

- Chifre perfurador!

- O que?! – ela não conseguiu evitar a exclamação em voz alta – Rápido Charmeleon! Rápido.

A menina observou enquanto Rhydon se lançava em uma corrida para o ataque e seu chifre começava a girar na cabeça. Ele tinha espaço e com certeza atingiria uma velocidade em que conseguiria por abaixo a tumba de pedras que ele mesmo havia criado e que Charmeleon ainda estava preso dentro. A tumba tremia com o esforço que o Pokémon da menina fazia para escapar o mais rápido possível, mas Rhydon se aproximava com tamanha velocidade que ela percebeu que o tempo que tinha não era suficiente. Temia que a luta já tivesse terminado e não houvesse nada que ela pudesse fazer.

E então, enquanto o Pokémon de Blaine se aproximava com força e velocidade a tumba parece explodir de dentro para fora, lançando grandes pedaços de rocha para todos os lados. Mindy e Blaine foram obrigados a se proteger dos fragmentos menores e da poeira, mas Rhydon foi atingido por um pedregulho particularmente grande que voou em sua direção. A pedra se chocou contra seu chifre e se partiu, mas tamanha era sua violência que o simples impacto lançou o Pokémon terrestre para trás, freando a sua investida.

A menina não acreditava que seu Charmeleon tivesse tamanho poder para fazer explodir toda a tumba de uma só vez, e tampouco aceitava que ele conseguisse fazer aquilo em obediência às suas ordens. A estratégia que ela adotara não implicava em nenhuma explosão e para fazer aquilo ele teria que desobedecê-la por conta própria, o que não era de seu feitio. A garota tentava raciocinar rápido, mas não conseguiu entender o que havia acontecido até conseguir ver claramente a arena de batalha.

Blaine parecia tão estarrecido quanto a garota quando viu, acima do chão, um grande dragão laranja cuspindo fogo para o alto e batendo as asas levemente para se manter no ar. Os ventos criados pelas grandes asas ajudaram a limpar a poeira da explosão que a evolução causara e agora tudo estava mais claro para os treinadores. O choque do líder de ginásio só não era mais aparente que o de Mindy, que parecia extremamente dividida entre a surpresa genuína, a alegria pura e simples e uma explosiva animação.

Dave encarou Kato por um segundo enquanto tentava processar o que estava acontecendo. Nenhum dos dois era capaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer. O ambiente estava escuro, o que apenas servia para dar maior destaque às chamas que saiam em erupção do corpo de Magmar, que parecia os encarar com desafio. Apesar disso, o Pokémon de fogo estava imóvel. Kato percebeu que a aparição da criatura era tão estranha quanto a sua falta de ação depois. Não havia sentido em se mostrar apenas para ficar parado, ainda mais com a pedra do fogo nas mãos. Era como se ele já estivesse esperando a visita de Dave. O pensamento não o agradou e ele percebeu que Magmar estar esperando Dave era uma dedução tão absurda quanto a anterior. Deveria existir outra explicação.

Dave, entretanto, passou a trocar olhares com Eevee, deixando de prestar atenção do pesquisador. Não existiam muitas duvidas na cabeça do menino naquele momento, a não ser aquelas causadas pela surpresa. A pedra no fogo nas mãos de Magmar era uma mensagem bastante clara. O Pokémon de fogo tinha o que o menino queria, e se ele realmente quisesse, teria de tomar dele. E ele não tinha duvida de que sua melhor esperança de conseguir aquilo era seu Eevee. Ele só tinha um problema.

- E se a pedra tocar em você? – disse ele, e Eevee pareceu genuinamente preocupado por um minuto.

Kato ouviu a pergunta de Dave e olhou assustado para a conversa dos dois, sem acreditar que estava entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo. Não podia acreditar que Dave estava realmente disposto a arriscar a integridade de Eevee contra um Magmar dentro de um vulcão. Aquilo podia ser considerado além de irresponsável e egoísta, e Dave sempre havia se portado como deveria. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Sua surpresa o deixou nervoso, mas ele entrou em estado de choque quando viu Eevee fazendo um sinal de que não se importava com aquilo.

Se Dave estava agindo contra a imagem que Kato tinha dele, a atitude de Eevee era completamente incompatível com tudo o que Kato conhecia dele. O homem não sabia o que fazer. _Será que eu realmente não conheço esse Eevee?_

- Dave espera! – O homem fitava Magmar, que continuava parado como se esperando os visitantes se decidirem.

- O que?! – o menino parecia confuso com a intervenção do pesquisador.

- Olha, você tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia? Não estou gostando disso, Dave.

- Eu também não, mas não parece que temos muita escolha não é?

Kato pareceu considerar outras opções por um momento antes de continuar.

- Você tem certeza de que essa pedra vale todo esse riso?

O menino se balançou e encarou Eevee, que devolveu um olhar cheio de confiança.

- Não sei, mas se o Eevee está disposto, eu também estou.

- Dave... – Kato parecia não saber o que falar em seguida – Pelo menos deixe que eu e Alakazam cuidemos dele então.

O menino de Grené sorriu, mas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu entendo e agradeço a sua preocupação Kato, mas se alguém tem que fazer isso, devo ser eu. Afinal, é por mim que estamos aqui. Não vou deixar você se arriscar assim.

- Dave, mas eu ...

Não havia mais discussão e Kato sabia disso. Dave já havia lhe virado as costas e fitava intensamente Magmar estacionado do outro lado do abismo de fogo. Eevee saltou para o topo da coluna mais próxima e o Pokémon de fogo sorriu, imitando a pequena raposa e se posicionando em uma das pilastras de pedra que surgiam da lava. A temperatura do ambiente aumentou sem motivos aparentes e Dave soube que uma batalha estava prestes a começar.

Magmar não esperou mais um segundo sequer. Ainda com a pedra nas mãos, ele cuspiu uma forte rajada de fogo na direção de Eevee, que saltou para a plataforma mais a direita. Dave percebeu que seu maior desafio ali seria a mobilidade, considerando-se o risco de se cair na lava. Olhou de relance para Kato, apreensivo, e pensou por um momento que talvez devesse ter aceitado a sugestão do homem.

Balançou a cabeça afastando o pensamento de covardia e voltando a se focar na luta. Percebeu que o fogo que Magmar havia cuspido parecia ligeiramente diferente do que ele conhecia. Apesar das chamas normais, ele pensou ter visto algo mais solido, ou liquido que não soube bem reconhecer. Tentava se convencer de que aquilo não era lava.

- Eevee, atinja-o com o bola das sombras!

Magmar se movimentou com mais agilidade que Dave previa que o Pokémon fosse capaz e logo estava em outra das colunas, enquanto o ataque de Eevee explodia contra uma parede do outro lado do local. Dave trincou os dentes e tentou pensar no que fazer. Não gostava da ideia de se aproximar de um Magmar, principalmente sabendo que seu corpo mantinha uma temperatura extremamente alta. As ondas de calor a sua volta, combinadas as cores de sua pele causavam a ilusão de que seu corpo estava envolto em fogo.

Magmar saltou no ar e girou sobre seu próprio eixo, enquanto suspenso, e começou a cuspir fogo. Dave teria apreciado a beleza daquele movimento se não estivesse tão preocupado com seu Eevee. A rajada de fogo caia em espiral em volta do corpo do Pokémon que morava no vulcão, e iria atingir gradativamente a grande maioria das pilastras em que Eevee poderia usar como apoio. Dave teve menos de um segundo para tomar uma decisão.

- Para baixo dele! Agora!

Eevee pulou imediatamente passando por três pilastras segundos antes de o fogo as atingirem e parou exatamente em baixo de Magmar, que já estava caindo. O Pokémon pareceu surpreso, mas não tinha como frear o movimento. Dave teve mais uma vez de pensar em frações de segundo.

- Proteja-se!

Eevee se envolveu em uma barreira protetora e Magmar se chocou contra ela com violência, e então quicou, caindo para o lado. A pedra do fogo em sua mão se soltou e voou alguns centímetros de altura, e Dave observou seu trajeto congelado, sem saber o que fazer. Não tinha previsto esse efeito para o golpe que desferira.

Magmar caiu desequilibrado pela direita, tentando inutilmente agarrar o ar enquanto era puxado em direção a lava no fundo do poço, enquanto a pedra descreveu uma parábola pelo ar e começava lentamente a cair. Dave não tinha esperanças de que ela caísse em uma das pilastras, mas também não tinha coragem de ordenar que Eevee pulasse e a pegasse com a boca. Para sua surpresa ela caiu em uma das colunas de pedra e o menino suspirou aliviado. E então ela quicou e, em seguida, mergulhou novamente em direção à lava.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo!_ Pensou o menino em um segundo de desespero. Viu o olhar de Eevee imitar o dele, mas sabia que seu Pokémon nada podia fazer. A pedra já havia passado da altura do abismo para a lava e se Eevee pulasse atrás dela, não teria salvação e seguiria Magmar para o liquido que o mataria. Dave sabia que Magmar sobreviveria à queda da mesma maneira que sabia que seu Eevee não.

Ouviu o barulho pesado do corpo do Pokémon de fogo se chocar contra a lava no fundo e ser engolido por ela, mas mantinha seus olhos fixos na pedra levemente avermelhada que continuava em queda livre. O motivo de ele ter ido até ali estava agora fora do seu alcance e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Aventurara-se a toa. Arriscara-se inutilmente. Teria de voltar para o Centro Pokémon de mãos vazias.

E então a pedra parou no meio do ar.

- Você ficou realmente preocupado por um momento não? – perguntou Kato, com um sorriso nos lábios. Seu Alakazam havia usado seus poderes psíquicos para controlar a pedra e traze-la até Dave.

O menino quase caiu no chão de tanto alivio. Até Eevee parecia surpreso e feliz. Nenhum deles podia acreditar que tudo tinha sido assim tão fácil. Magmar se provara um inimigo poderoso, mas fora mais fácil derrota-lo do que se podia esperar e agora a pedra do fogo estava, finalmente, nas mãos de Dave. Eles só precisavam volta, vitoriosos, e Dave finalmente tinha todas as pedras da evolução. Mal podia esperar para coloca-las uma do lado da outra, como sempre estiveram em seus sonhos.

Agora se um dos seus Pokemons quisesse evoluir, a falta de pedras não mais seria empecilho. Pela primeira vez ele realmente entendeu o motivo de toda aquela ambição. A decisão de evoluir era do Pokémon, mas no seu caso, se um de seus Pokemons decidisse evoluir, talvez aquilo não fosse possível. E ele não podia aceitar aquilo. Tinha colocado como missão para si mesmo tornar possível a escolha dos seus Pokemons, seja aquela escolha qual for.

Nunca havia se sentido tão vitorioso quanto naquele momento. Olhou para seu Eevee, ainda parado em cima das colunas de pedra, e deu o maior sorriso que se lembrava ter dado para ele. A pequena raposa retribuiu o sorriso e pulou uma pilastra em direção a seu treinador. Ainda faltavam três no caminho, mas sem oposição elas não se mostravam mais um verdadeiro desafio.

Ele pulou mais uma, então outra, e apenas uma restava quando uma poderosa bola de fogo surgiu do meio da lava abaixo e o atingiu ainda no ar, jogando-o para o alto com força. Eevee gritou de dor e susto, e Dave ficou paralisado em estado de choque enquanto observava seu Pokémon voar para cima aparentemente ainda em chamas. Em seguida, um Magmar claramente irritado saltou da lava de volta para o campo de batalha, encarando Dave ferozmente.

Era difícil acreditar em seus olhos quando eles lhe diziam que seu Charmeleon havia evoluído em um Charizard. Até Jake parecia estar sem palavras. Mindy sempre esperara ansiosamente por aquele momento e sempre se imaginava pensando na mãe quando isso acontecesse, mas na verdade ela não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada a não ser o grande dragão laranja voando a poucos metros dela. Ele era grande, mas não tão grande quanto o de Susan. Definitivamente era maior do que Rhydon de Blaine.

O rugido feroz que ele lançou ao ar causou arrepios na garota, que se reconheceu ali. Aquele era seu Pokémon. Aquela era a sua cara. Nada mais poderia vence-la, ela tinha certeza. _Estou imbatível_ pensou com animação. Podia sentir o poder que tinha nas mãos e a liberdade que ele daria a ela. Tudo em seu Pokémon era perfeito, desde a sua ferocidade ao tamanho da chama que brilhava em seu rabo, agora forte e violenta. Charizard estava com raiva, e Mindy se lembrou porque.

Há pouco tempo ele estivera preso dentro de uma tumba de pedras e prestes a ser atropelado por um enorme Pokémon de pedra. Há pouco tempo ele estava certo de ser derrotado em batalha. Mas não mais. Agora seu adversário tentava se levantar depois do impacto que a pedra que o atingiu causara e ele estava voando há alguns metros do chão, fora do alcance do perigoso chifre de Rhydon. Agora ele se sentia no controle. E se Mindy conhecia um pouco seu Pokémon, sabia que ele podia ser tão orgulhoso e vingativo quanto ela.

- Vamos acabar com isso Charizard!

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. O grande dragão laranja mergulhou do alto em direção ao ainda atordoado Rhydon cuspindo uma cortina de chamas por sua boca. Blaine podia vê-lo, mas sabia que Rhydon não. Tudo o que ele poderia ver era a enorme quantidade de fogo a sua frente. O Pokémon foi rapidamente envolto pelas chamas e sumiu de vista, e Charizard não frieou ou mudou de direção até estar muito próximo de onde seu adversário estivera há pouco. Bateu duas vezes as asas e então e interrompeu o fogo, enquanto passava por cima de Rhydon e voltava a ganhar altura.

O Pokémon de Blaine, entretanto, não parecia ter sido muito incomodado com o ataque do dragão e Mindy trancou os dentes enquanto Charizard rugia no alto, ambos frustrados pelos resultados do ataque. A menina parou para analisar a situação por um momento. Sabia que Rhydon era pouco afetado pelo fogo, e que a vantagem de ser também voador não era muito no quesito ofensifo. Ela ganhava mais mobilidade, com certeza, e podia se afastar do adversário com mais facilidade, tornando-se quase intocável, mas isso não lhe garantia a vitória. Isso não lhe garantia a insígnia.

As asas, porém, não eram as únicas coisas que tinham mudado com a evolução. Charmeleon era consideravelmente menor que Charizard, e tinha uma estrutura corporal diferente. Charizard era muito mais forte e provavelmente resistente também. Em porte físico ele, talvez, tivesse alguma chance contra Rhydon. E com as asas, caso isso se provasse uma avaliação errada, Mindy poderia simplesmente ordenar que ele saísse de alcance enquanto pensava em outra estratégia.

Deu outro sorriso quando fitou seu Charizard e ordenou que ele pousasse e encarasse seu oponente de frente. O fogo do desafio brilhou nos olhos dele da mesma maneira que brilhava nos dela. Blaine mais uma vez se mostrava indecifrável e não deu ordem nenhuma até que seu adversário estivesse novamente no chão. Mindy sentiu que a batalha estava prestes a recomeçar pela ultima vez aquele dia.

- Bulldoze! – ordenou Blaine, simplesmente.

O Pokémon de Blaine bateu duas vezes com seus pés no chão seguidamente e Mindy sentiu o chão tremer levemente. Ele bateu novamente e dessa vez ela realmente sentiu um tremor mais forte. Começava a perceber o perigo daquela situação, mas ainda não arriscava se mover. Queria ver o que viria a seguir.

Com a próxima batida de pés a menina se desequilibrou, se apoiando em Jake ao seu lado e quase derrubando-o também, mas Charizard permanecia tranquilo. Então Rhydon avançou correndo. A cada passo que dava o chão tremia novamente e ele ganhava velocidade com facilidade. A ponta do chifre de Rhydon brilhava enquanto se aproximava do dragão de fogo., mas Mindy continuava a esperar o momento certo.

- Charizard, gire por cima e o arremesse.

Imediatamente o Pokémon deu um salto para o alto e com um movimento rápido das asas, abrindo e fechando, ele girou seu corpo por cima do grande Pokémon de Blaine e agarrou seu chifre com as mãos. O movimento contínuo do seu corpo era forte de mais para ser parado e, com as asas fechadas, o peso do dragão o puxou para baixo, obrigando-o a movimentar seu corpo e cair de pé, tudo sem largar o chifre do Pokémon de pedra, que foi erguido no ar e lançado com velocidade na mesma direção de partira.

O movimento durou menos de dois segundos em si, mas Jake perdeu o ar por mais tempo enquanto observava boquiaberto Rhydon voando paralelamente ao chão em direção a uma das paredes da arena subterrânea. Ele era um Pokémon imenso, terrestre e de pedra, e pesava muito. Aquele arremesso era um testamento para força de Charizard e Mindy se orgulhou. Todo o treinamento com Kato tinha valido a pena. Seu Charizard não parecia ter evoluído a meses em vez de minutos.

E então Mindy se lembra de que seu Pokémon agora não é apenas de fogo, ou voador. Ele é também um dragão. Estivera estudando os ataques de dragão desde que capturar seu Dratini e até mesmo ensinara alguns a ele. Kato havia lhe sido muito útil naquele processo também, e a lembrou de que muitas vezes um ataque é tão natural daquela espécie que não lhe precisa ser ensinado. Ela sabia exatamente qual ataque seu Charizard provavelmente saberia automaticamente como usar.

- Charizard, acabe com isso com a fúria do dragão!

Rhydon estava muito próximo da parede quando o Pokémon de Mindy abriu a boca em um rugido estrondoso. A chama em sua cauda triplicou de tamanho e intensidade ficando maior do que qualquer fogueira que sua treinadora jamais tenha acendido, e ele começou a formar uma enorme bola de fogo e energia em sua boca.

Rhydon atingiu a parede e a rachou, caindo no chão com dores, mais ainda pronto para luta. Parecia enfurecido, mas Blaine do outro lado estava visivelmente preocupado. A mascara impenetrável que ele costumava usar em suas batalhas havia caído e ele percebera que estava com problemas. Rhydon estava irritado, mas tinha dificuldades para se levantar e o ataque de Charizard estava prestes a ser desferido. A bola de fogo e energia já estava maior que sua boca, e ele finalmente a cuspiu em enorme velocidade e fúria contra seu oponente.

- Proteja-se! – gritou Blaine, desesperado.

Rhydon se envolveu automaticamente por uma barreira de energia e o ataque de Charizard bateu contra ela com força, sem se dissipar. A luta de forças durou apenas segundos, mas Mindy sentiu ter vivido horas de tensão enquanto tentava inutilmente mandar energias com a mente para o ataque de seu Pokémon. Sabia que era inútil, mas sabia também que era inevitável. A força de Rhydon era incrível, mas ele já estava desgastado de toda a luta, e acabara de sofrer um golpe impactante. A barreira se esvaiu depois do choque, e o ataque explodiu sonoramente, fazendo com que toda a galeria subterrânea tremesse.

Quando a poeira se dissipou, Rhydon estava desmaiado no chão, com um enorme buraco aberto na parede às suas costas. Charizard rugiu vitoriosamente, lançando chamas para o teto, e Mindy correu na sua direção, se jogando contra uma das pernas do dragão em um abraço apertado. Nem tentou esconder as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto. Tinha tudo o que sempre quis ali, na sua frente.

O grande dragão envergou seu longo pescoço laranja e esfregou o focinho nos cabelos morenos de sua treinadora, que riu enquanto cheirava o forte cheio de fumaça que os rodeava. Não se incomodava mais, afinal aquilo fazia parte de se treinar Pokemons do tipo fogo. Jake se aproximou mais vagarosamente, pensando que talvez da próxima vez que todos os Pokemons do grupo estivesse soltos e juntos, sua Wartortle não teria tanta facilidade em pregar peças naquele grande novo amigo.

- Meus parabéns – disse Blaine, se aproximando vagarosamente da menina – você fez uma grande luta.

- Ele é que merece todos os parabéns – disse ela, secando rapidamente as lágrimas e apertando a mão de Blaine.

- Você é uma grande merecedora da insígnia do vulcão, e terei orgulho de lhe presentear com ela – disse o homem mais velho, colocando uma das mãos no bolso.

- Obrigada – disse Mindy, ainda tão afetada pelo momento que não percebeu a mudança de expressão no rosto do líder.

- Só tenho um problema – disse ele, tentando soar tranquilo.

- O que foi?

- Eu desci correndo e esqueci tudo em minha casa. Você se incomodaria de me acompanhar até lá?

Mindy riu juntamente com Blaine e Jake, e concordou com a cabeça. Estava feliz de mais para reclamar de qualquer coisa.

O Pokémon de fogo encarou Dave por apenas um segundo, deixando transparecer toda a sua raiva e frustração por ter sido derrubado de uma maneira aparentemente tão fácil. Sua determinação e sede de vingança eram visíveis através de seus olhos quando ele pulou mais uma vez para o alto, na direção de Eevee que começava a cair em direção a lava, ainda com partes do pelo pegando fogo.

Magmar o alcançou cerca de cinco metros acima de Dave e lhe atingiu com um soco flamejante que o fez gritar mais uma vez. Dave juntou seu grito de desespero ao de seu Pokémon enquanto o observava se chocar com violência contra a parede de pedra e despencar para o chão mais abaixo. Só então que o menino percebeu que talvez, não fosse aquele ataque, Eevee teria mergulhado direto na lava.

Tentou achar algum conforto naquele pensamento, mas era muito difícil enquanto ele observava seu amigo lutar para se levantar novamente. O menino percebeu com grande preocupação que ele tinha uma grande queimadura na perna dianteira esquerda, e seus pelos antes tão lisos estavam claramente chamuscados naquela região, permitindo que o menino conseguisse ver a pele vermelha e queimada por baixo. Ele não podia nem imaginar o quanto aquilo deveria estar doendo, mas Eevee se pôs de pé da maneira que pode e fixou seus olhos em Magmar. Parecia também estar com raiva

- Eevee, eu tenho a pedra. Você não precisa continuar com isso! Vamos embora... – disse Dave, quase em tom de suplica, mas Eevee apenas balançou a cabeça e mostrou seus pequenos dentes, sem tirar os olhos de seu oponente por um segundo sequer.

Magmar havia pousado no pilar mais central do abismo com graça e equilíbrio, como se exibindo todas as suas habilidades, e agora parecia entretido com a visão de Eevee. Dave percebeu que talvez não fosse assim tão fácil simplesmente dar as costas e ir embora. Não se ele conhecia seu Eevee como conhecia. Reconhecia o sentimento de desafio presente nele, e admitia que isso não era algo tão comum de se encontrar. Seu Eevee se provara o seu Pokémon mais poderoso em diversas ocasiões e ele não podia lembrar de nenhuma em que ele tivesse sido tão atingido quanto nessa. Os ataques de Magmar foram poucos, mas os estragos estavam muito visíveis. A única vez que Dave o vira tão machucado foi na noite em que o encontrou, quando o pequeno Pokémon lutou sozinho contra uma manada inteira de Ratatas para lhe salvar.

Agora que parava para pensar naquilo, depois de ver do que seu Eevee é capaz, ficou imaginando como aqueles Ratatas conseguiram causar tantos danos quando nenhum outro Pokémon que ele encontrou durante a sua viagem conseguiu, pelo menos até encontrar aquele Magmar. Dave não sabia como reagir naquela situação. Queria desesperadamente ir embora para longe das bolhas ameaçadoras de lava que estouravam mais abaixo, mas sabia que não podia. Sabia que tinha que ajudar seu Eevee a vencer, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia muito bem custar a vida de seu Pokémon.

Afastou aquele pensamento da cabeça, sabendo que ele apenas serviria de distração. Se mantivesse a cabeça no lugar, tinha certeza de que ele e Eevee sairiam de lá muito bem. Fora assim até agora, e continuaria sendo.

Magmar se lançou imediatamente contra Eevee, correndo pelas colunas de pedra como se fosse solo firme e contínuo. Seu corpo começou a pegar fogo no meio do caminho e, simultaneamente, ele começou a cuspir fogo em direção à pequena raposa marrom. Dave ordenou que Eevee saísse de seu caminho, mas o Pokémon deu um salto a frente e começou a correr em direção a seu oponente.

Dave prendeu a respiração sem entender quando a coluna de fogo estava prestes a atingir seu amigo, mas ela se dividiu em dois a poucos centímetros dele, passando pelo lado. Dave não sabia que Eevee podia usar o proteger enquanto se movia. Aquilo era, de fato, impressionante e abria todo um leque de possibilidades que seu treinador desconhecia.

Quando estava muito próximo de Magmar, o pequeno Pokémon normal saltou por cima da cabeça do Pokémon de fogo e deu uma cambalhota no ar, caindo em uma das colunas de pedra do abismo e disparando uma bola das sombras em direção as costas de seu oponente, que ainda tentava frear o movimento anterior. O ataque atingiu as costas de Magmar e o jogou com força contra a parede.

Eevee não parou por ai. Antes que Magmar conseguisse se recuperar do choque, a raposa já corria em velocidade contra ele, atingindo-o com uma forte cabeçada na barriga e o jogando novamente contra a parede, que mais uma vez se rachou. Dave soube imediatamente que aquela não havia sido uma boa ideia, já que os pelos na cabeça de Eevee entraram imediatamente em combustão assim que ele tocou o oponente. O corpo de Magmar se mantinha a uma temperatura sobrenatural de mais de mil graus célsius, e o contato físico com ele deveria ser evitado.

Eevee pulou para trás assustado com o resultado do seu ataque e permitiu que Magmar se recuperasse.

- Tente se acalmar! – disse Dave, vendo o desespero de seu Pokémon. O menino nuca o tinha visto daquela maneira antes, mas tinha que admitir que também nunca o tinha visto com a cabeça em chamas. Não podia culpa-lo.

Magmar, entretanto, não perdeu tempo em dar o troco. Ele olha para Eevee e cospe em sua direção algo que Dave nunca tinha visto antes. Essencialmente o menino sabia que aquilo era fogo, mas não eram simplesmente chamas. Elas tinham um formato especifico que o lembrava de um boneco com cinco traços simples e finos, só que completamente coberto de flamas. A forma estranha era indicativa de um dos mais poderosos ataques do tipo fogo existentes. A explosão de fogo. E ele estava indo diretamente para Eevee.

O menino tentou gritar, mas não havia mais tempo. Eevee estava pulando tentando apagar as chamas no topo de sua cabeça e foi atingido em cheio pelo ataque de Magmar, berrando ainda mais de dor. Foi arrastado lentamente pelo ataque até o outro lado do abismo, sendo pressionado contra a parede antes de as chamas se dissiparem no ar. Dave estava sem folego e até Kato parecia altamente preocupado, mas Eevee se levantou mesmo assim, com as pernas tremendo. O choque com a rocha apagaou as chamas em seu corpo e Dave pode perceber mais um buraco na pelagem em sua cabeça causado pela queimadura. Seu pelo outrora marrom parecia em sua maioria preto, e o menino não sabia dizer se eram consequências do fogo ou da sujeira gerada pela luta. A única coisa que ele queria era que aquilo acabasse, mas Eevee não parecia pronto para desistir.

Magmar estava ofegante, mas parecia satisfeito com o desafio. Dave imaginava que não era todo dia que aquele Pokémon conseguia enfrentar um adversário tão formidável. Mas aquilo não lhe servia de consolo. Talvez Mindy fosse tão orgulhosa quanto Eevee e estivesse ansiosa para vencer Magmar, se estivesse na sua posição, mas ele não. Gostava da adrenalina da batalha, mas não conseguia ignorar a preocupação com o estado de Eevee. Se Eevee tivesse uma Pokebola sua, Dave já o teria recolhido, mas ele não tinha. Dave nunca o capturara de fato. Dave nunca sentira necessidade de um até aquele momento, e não sabia o que fazer a seguir.

- Você consegue tirar a gente daqui? – perguntou para Kato, lançando um olhar a Alakazam.

- Nós, sim. O Eevee vai ser mais difícil. Pega-lo em movimento no meio de uma luta seria muito difícil para Alakazam, e o tele transporte é uma técnica perigosa se não for executada direito. Não posso garantir nada e não recomendo. Isso pode até ser pior.

Dave mordeu a gengiva de raiva e ignorou a dor, se arrependendo verdadeiramente de ter trazido Eevee até ali. Sua ambição causara tudo aquilo, e agora ele tinha de dar um jeito de concertar a situação. Não podia mais ver seu Pokémon ferido daquela maneira, principalmente com um abismo de lava tão próximo.

Magmar não se move. Em vez disso, fecha os olhos e Dave sabe que algo perigoso está prestes a acontecer. Olha para Eevee do outro lado e vê que suas patas continuam a tremer com cada vez mais força e ele não vai conseguir ficar de pé por muito mais tempo. Ele sabe que por mais resistente que seu Pokémon seja, as queimaduras não são fáceis de ignorar. Ele sabe que seu amigo não pode se mover com tanta facilidade como sempre e que tentar fugir de Magmar pode ser ineficaz e significar em derrota. E ele não queria pensar no que a derrota nessa luta poderia significar. Levar Eevee para o Centro Pokémon com ferimentos gravíssimos eram a sua melhor perspectiva para aquele cenário. Decidiu então que não teria outra opção.

- Eevee, uso todo o seu Poder Oculto!

O Pokémon olhou para Dave e hesitou por um segundo, e então pareceu concordar com ele. Dave sabia que estava arriscando tudo na capacidade de Eevee, mas ele nunca vira um Pokémon tão poderoso quanto o seu. Magmar estava se mostrando um oponente poderoso, mas se se provasse mais forte do que Eevee naquela ocasião, ele temia que se provaria superior em qualquer outra.

O corpo de Magmar começou a brilhar com uma cor vermelha enquanto Eevee também preparava seu ataque.

- É um superaquecimento – disse Kato, assustado. Dave não conhecia o ataque, mas se Kato se assustara aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Simultaneamente o corpo de Eevee brilhou com um aura amarelo-dourada e ele se elevou no ara por alguns poucos centímetros, flutuando fortemente concentrado, todos os seus músculos muito tensos. Dois círculos de energia se formaram em volta de seu corpo e começaram a girar lentamente, como se o orbitando. Magmar também estava concentrado do outro lado do abismo, com os olhos fechados e brilhando mais do que Dave jamais havia visto o fogo brilhar.

O Pokémon de fogo abriu a boca e cuspiu um poderoso raio de energia branca como a lua, envolta por espirais de fogo que partiram na direção de Eevee. Ao mesmo tempo, a pequena raposa do outro lado liberou seus discos de energia, que se fundiram no meio do caminho formando uma grande esfera branca maior do que Dave jamais a tinha visto. Os dois ataques voaram um contra o outro por meio segundo, até se chocarem relativamente mais próximo de Eevee.

A luta de poderes foi intensa e todo o chão tremia. Dave observou uma das pilastras centrais do abismo se quebra ao meio e desabar na lava, que borbulhava com nunca. Sentia a tensão de Kato ao seu lado não apenas pela luta, mas por saber que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo dentro de um vulcão. Os raios lutaram imóveis um contra o outro por segundos que Dave percebeu como horas. As mais longas horas de sua vida, ele concluiu depois, até que finalmente, a bola de energia de Eevee cortou o ataque de Magmar ao meio e destruiu o raio que o Pokémon de fogo cuspia.

Magmar foi lançado para trás estupefato e observou inerte enquanto a esfera energética cruzava os últimos metros e se explodia contra ele com um grande estrondo. O Pokémon quicou contra a parede de pedra, tamanha a força do golpe e rolou para o chão, inconsciente. Dave suspirou de alivio ao cair de joelhos no chão e Eevee não conseguiu ficar de pé do outro lado, incapaz de mover mais um musculo sequer. Desabou e fechou os olhos, também desacordado.

Assim que percebeu a reação de seu Pokémon Dave se levantou e correu até ele, quase se esquecendo que tinha a pedra de fogo nas mãos. Aproximou-se e estava prestes a tocá-lo quando percebeu o que estava fazendo e a guardou em um bolso da calça. Eevee estava respirando fracamente, mas parecia estável. Agora mais próximo, o menino de Grené percebeu as diversas queimaduras em todo o seu corpo, e a irregularidade de seu pelo chamuscado pela luta. Nunca sentira tanto arrependimento na vida.

Pegou seu amigo com cuidado no colo e olhou para Kato, que se aproximava com Alakazam ao seu lado.

- Deixe-me vê-lo – disse o homem, com um tom de voz grave.

Ele se aproximou e observou atentamente Eevee, passando a mão em seus pelos e levantando uma das orelhas. Como Dave mesmo suspeitava, as queimaduras mais graves era a do topo da cabeça, a primeira, na perna dianteira esquerda, e uma enorme, a maior delas, em toda a parte de baixo de seu corpo, onde a primeira bola de fogo o atingira e o lançara para cima. Dave admirou mais uma vez a coragem de seu Pokémon, que lutou toda a batalha com um ferimento daquele nível.

- Ele precisa de atenção especializada urgentemente – declarou Kato como se para si mesmo.

- Eu sei! – disse o menino, tentando girar seu Pokémon para deitá-lo de lado em seus braços, evitando assim encostar-se à parte inferior do corpo bastante queimada. O corpo do Pokémon estava mole de uma maneira que Dave nunca havia visto antes – Peça para o Alakazam nos levar ao Centro Pokémon, por favor!

Kato pareceu hesitar um minuto com um pensamento na cabeça e Dave não entendeu. Será que ele não estava percebendo a urgência daquela situação.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor – disse ele, e então olhou para Alakazam que já sabia o que o pesquisador estava pensando, seja por experiência ou por suas capacidades psíquicas.

O Pokémon se aproximou de um Dave perplexo, confuso e desesperado. O garoto sentiu Alakazam encostando uma das mãos nele e desaparecer antes que o menino pudesse perguntar para onde estavam indo.


	21. Capítulo 21: Uma Demonstração de Poder

**Capítulo 21 – Uma Demonstração de Poder**

Dave se viu de repente em uma sala que não conhecia. As paredes eram de madeira, mas estavam pintadas de cor de palha. Espalhados estavam móveis caseiros, como uma cômoda com quatro gavetas à direita, além de alguns quadros espalhados pelas paredes. Uma cama se estendia atrás do menino, mas ele não a reconheceu como uma cama de dormir. Tinha uma estrutura de metal por baixo, e rodas móveis na extremidade de cada um de seus pés. _Uma maca_ ele percebeu. Ao seu lado esquerdo havia um armário maior, também de madeira escura, cobrindo toda a parede. Na parede a sua frente só havia uma porta fechada. Dave não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava.

Decidiu imediatamente colocar Eevee na maca, mas antes mesmo que pudesse fazê-lo Kato surgiu ao seu lado, ainda preocupado. Ele recolheu o Alakazam e ajudou o menino a deixar Eevee o mais confortável possível, antes de disparar porta a fora, pedindo a Dave que o esperasse e desaparecendo sem dar maiores explicações.

- Ei! Espera! Onde você vai?! - Dave gritou, mas era tarde de mais.

A porta se fechou sozinha atrás de Kato e o menino se viu sozinho com seu Eevee desmaiado, em um quarto estranho em algum lugar desconhecido. Percebeu uma cadeira dobrada ao lado da cama, puxou, a abriu e sentou-se ao lado de seu Pokémon. Queria sair para descobrir onde estava, mas não se permitia deixar o lado de Eevee, não apenas por culpa, mas por precaução. Passara toda a jornada com medo de perdê-lo e aprendera a não relaxar enquanto ele não estivesse por perto.

_E pensar que depois de tudo isso, eu quase o perdi só porque queria uma pedra do fogo _concluiu o rapaz, deixando seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, finalmente. Ele lutou para não chorar e, mais ainda, para confiar que Kato tinha tomado a decisão certa. Até onde ele sabia, podia agora estar em outro continente, longe de tudo o que ele conhecia. Agora que parava para pensar, se arrependera de ter dado tanto poder a Kato. Se ele quisesse poderia ter levado Dave direto à Equipe Rocket.

Tentou se confortar no fato de que se Kato realmente quisesse, já poderia tê-lo feito antes. _Eu só preciso ter um pouco de paciência e me acalmar. _Mas a verdade é que nada a não ser uma enfermeira Joy ou alguém similar poderia acalmá-lo naquele momento. Não enquanto Eevee estivesse desacordado e terrivelmente queimado ao seu lado.

Dave não sabia ha quanto tempo Kato o havia deixado ali, mas sentia como se horas estivessem passando sem que nada acontecesse. Ouviu passos do lado de fora e se levantou, abrindo a porta devagar e olhando, sem ver ninguém. O quarto ficava em um corredor, e Dave colocou a cabeça para fora, girando a cabeça para os dois lados, também sem ver ninguém. As paredes do corredor mantinham as cores das paredes do quarto em que estava e ele tentou respirar fundo.

Deu um passo para frente e então Alakazam se materializou dentro do quarto. Dave quase caiu com o susto, principalmente quando percebeu quem estava ao lado do Pokémon Psíquico.

Blaine se debruçou sobre Eevee e virou o corpo da pequena raposa com cuidado enquanto Dave processava o que estava acontecendo e corria para o lado do renomado pesquisador e líder de ginásio. Alakazam voltou a desaparecer assim que pousou com Blaine na sala.

- Porque você não me falou daquele Magmar?! - disparou Dave, sem saber o que fazer.

Blaine olhou para o menino ao seu lado e viu o desespero em seus olhos. Manteve-se em silencio e voltou a examinar Eevee, e então o deixou, se dirigindo a uma das portas do armário maior.

- Porque eu não sabia o que você ia encontrar. Eu te avisei que você encontraria problemas lá dentro, e talvez maiores do que a lava do vulcão - a voz do especialista era grave - Você sabia muito bem onde estava indo e os riscos que estava correndo então não tente colocar a culpa em mim.

- Eu não... - Dave não esperava a resposta curta, grossa e direta do homem, e então se calou, percebendo que ele estava certo - Eu só quero ajudar ele.

- Eu sei - o tom de voz se amansou e o homem sacou um pote não muito maior do que a palma de sua mão - Você pegou a pedra pelo menos?

Dave colocou instintivamente a mão por cima do bolso da calça e assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se culpado enquanto o homem voltava para o lado da cama de seu Pokémon e abria o pote em sua mão. La dentro Dave percebeu um gel verde pastoso, com um cheiro forte diferente de tudo que ele conhecia. Teve vontade de perguntar o que era aquilo, mas decidiu ficar calado e deixar que Blaine trabalhasse em paz.

O homem havia começado a esfregar com leveza o gel nas partes mais gravemente queimadas de Eevee quando Kato, Jake e Mindy entraram correndo pelo corredor e correram para o quarto onde Eevee e Dave estavam. Adentraram quase se atropelando e Mindy correu diretamente para Dave.

O menino mal teve tempo de se virar e ela laçou seus braços sobre ele e o puxou para um abraço apertado. Ele não estranhou, nem se assustou com a súbita presença dela ali. Apenas a abraçou de volta e mergulhou seu rosto em seus cabelos morenos, deixando finalmente uma lágrima escorrer sem que ninguém pudesse vê-la. Ter a menina ali, para ele, era uma das únicas coisas que podiam lhe servir de consolo.

Enquanto isso, Kato e Jake se aproximaram de Blaine e observaram enquanto o homem aplicava gel sobre todas as queimaduras do Pokémon de Dave. Assim que percebeu que tinha companha, Blaine pediu que Kato lhe pegasse um rolo de gaze que deveria estar na primeira das gavetas da cômoda a direita do quarto.

Dave estava se soltando do abraço de Mindy e, ouvindo o pedido do homem, abriu a gaveta por estar mais próximo. Queria ajudar Eevee da melhor maneira que pudesse mesmo que aquilo significasse muito pouco na prática. Mindy lhe deu licença e o menino se postou em frente a gaveta, abaixando a cabeça para procurar a gaze e aproveitando para secar a lágrima que lhe escapara sem que ninguém percebesse.

Dentro da gaveta ele viu cinco caixas. Quatro menores, de madeira e do tamanho de suas mãos, a outra maior, de plástico fosco. Sem saber por que o menino abriu uma das caixas menores, para checar se a gaze estava ali, mas quando destrancou o pequeno fecho e levantou a tampa, se surpreendeu ao ver ali uma pedra do fogo. Fechou a caixa com um susto e pegou a de plástico fosco, abrindo e achando a gaze de que Blaine havia lhe falado.

Entregou a gaze ao homem e fecho a gaveta, sem pensar em mais nada a não ser na recuperação saudável de seu Pokémon.

Dave e Mindy permaneceram sozinhos na sala logo depois que Blaine saiu. O menino não queria deixar seu Pokémon e a menina não queria deixar o menino. Kato e Jake saíram atrás de Blaine depois que o líder de ginásio e pesquisador Pokémon deixou Eevee sem uma palavra sequer. Dave ficou surpreso, mas não conseguiu falar nada no segundo que levou para ele desaparecer por entre a porta e quando viu Jake e Kato seguirem o homem, preferiu permanecer ao lado de Eevee. Mindy foi até a barreira da porta, mas voltou para ficar com o garoto.

Agora os dois estavam sentados no chão, lado a lado, e um dos braços do garoto estava por cima dos ombros da menina, abraçando-a enquanto ela tinha a cabeça repousada em seu peito. O menino acariciava seu cabelo distraidamente com a mão livre. Estavam em silencio há mais de dez minutos, ele olhando para Eevee deitado na cama e inconsciente, e ela olhando para o chão, como se perdida em pensamentos.

Nenhum dos dois queria falar no que estava acontecendo. Dave agradecia o silencio da menina. Ela fora a pessoa que mais se opusera a sua ida ao vulcão e ele não queria ter de ouvi-la falando como ela estivera certa desde o começo. Sabia que se o caso não fosse grave seria exatamente isso que estariam discutindo agora, mas o seu silencio demonstrava uma sensibilidade que apenas fazia com ele gostasse ainda mais dela.

Permaneceram daquele jeito por mais tempo do que conseguiram contar, até que ele finalmente quebrou o silencio. Os outros não haviam retornado nem ao menos dado noticia e todo aquele silêncio e monotonia estavam começando a cansar o garoto, que até então se castigava em um reboliço de culpa e arrependimento.

- Ei, como você veio parar aqui tão rápido? Você estava com Blaine?

- Sim, eu tinha acabado de vencer a luta e estávamos voltando para buscar uma insígnia.

- Você venceu?! Parabéns...

- Você parece surpreso... – ela riu e se afastou do menino, olhando-o de frente.

- Eu nunca duvidei de você – ele se aproximou e pressionou levemente seus lábios contra os dela, se permitindo um breve sorriso.

- Mas você não sabe o melhor: eu tenho um Charizard agora...

- Uow - Dave arregalou os olhos procurando as palavras certas, mas não conseguiu encontra-las. Queria poder ficar mais feliz por ela. Tentou abrir um sorriso um pouco maior ao continuar – Eu nem sei o que dizer...

Sua voz o traiu e ela lhe deu um leve sorriso, dessa vez tomando a iniciativa e lhe dando um beijo ligeiramente mais longo.

- Não se preocupe. Ainda teremos muito tempo para comemorar...

- E você veio aqui pegar a sua insígnia? Como assim? – perguntou o menino confuso.

- O Blaine estava sem nenhuma no bolso. Acaba que com toda a confusão ainda não peguei com ele a insígnia...

Ela voltou a deitar sua cabeça no peito do rapaz, despreocupada, e ele voltou a abraça-la e acaricia-la, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. De tudo o que acontecera com ele desde que saíra de casa, conhecer Mindy talvez tenha sido o mais importante dos eventos. Não sabia se conseguiria ter chegado até ali sem que ela estivesse ali para lhe guiar o caminho. Sua jornada podia terminar agora, e tudo aquilo já teria valido a pena.

Votou a olhar de relance para Eevee, que agora tinha a maior parte do corpo enfaixada e apertada pela gaze branca em que Blaine havia envolvido seus ferimentos, depois de aplicar o gel medicinal especial para queimaduras que ele possuía. Dave sentiu-se bem por ter trazido Eevee até ali. Por mais especializado que fosse um Centro Pokémon, ele desconfiava que poucos teriam mais experiências com queimaduras do que líder de um ginásio que tinha como principal elemento o fogo.

Tentou fechar os olhos e se concentrar na menina deitada em seu peito e no ritmo de sua respiração para afastar qualquer outro pensamento da cabeça. Nada mais podia ser feito que não esperar que Blaine e Kato voltassem.

- Ei, Mindy – disse ele, quase em um sussurro. Não esperou que ela lhe respondesse – Obrigado...

A menina sorriu e levantou mais uma vez a cabeça, se aproximando, passando uma das mãos pelo pescoço de Dave e o beijando de uma maneira apaixonada. Dave não soube se havia se passado um segundo ou uma hora desde que suas bocas haviam se tocado quando elas foram subitamente separadas pelo som de passos apressados entrando no quarto. Mindy se colocou rapidamente de pé, corando de modo brusco, e Dave se obrigou a segui-la, tentando se manter tranquilo.

Kato e Jake pareciam incomodados com o flagra, mas não tinham tempo para sequer tocar no assunto. Seus olhares denunciavam que estavam com pressa e assustados. Alguma coisa ruim deveria ter acontecido. Blaine não podia ser visto em lugar nenhum.

- Fomos encontrados! Equipe Rocket! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Dave e Mindy se entreolharam chocados e sem saber o que fazer. Várias perguntas ressoaram na cabeça do menino ao mesmo tempo, mas ele não conseguia sequer falar. _Como? Quando? Quem está aqui? Onde está Blaine? Onde eles estão?_ Tudo isso se confundiu em sua mente enquanto ele olhava para seu Eevee deitado e inconsciente, completamente coberto pelos curativos de sua ferida. Nenhum momento poderia ser pior do que aquele.

- Estavamos saindo do Centro Pokémon quando vimos Jack e Jody – disse Jake, ainda bufando de cansaço – eles me reconheceram e começaram a correr atrás de nós, mas não estavam sozinhos. Um homem de cabelos pretos se juntou a corrida um pouco depois, e tive a impressão de outra pessoa o seguiu, mas não olhei mais para ver.

- Blaine nos guiou até o ginásio e lá nós nos separamos. Ele ficou para trás para atrasá-los enquanto eu e Jake entravamos pela passagem secreta – completou Kato. O homem estava pálido e assustado de uma maneira que ninguém ali jamais tinha visto – Eles sabem que você está aqui Dave. Gritaram perguntas e ameaças para você e para Jake enquanto corríamos.

- Para você também?! – perguntou Mindy, olhando surpresa para Jake, enquanto o menino engolia em seco e acenava positivamente com a cabeça. Não queria explicar porque Jack e Jody o conheciam tão bem.

- E o Blaine ficou sozinho?! – perguntou Dave, incrédulo. Não podia acreditar em o quão grato ele era àquele homem, que parecia não conhecer limites para ajuda-lo.

- Sim. Ele me disse que devemos nos esconder o mais rápido possível – disse Kato, tremendo com a adrenalina de seu corpo – Disse que na ilha o lugar mais seguro seria dentro do vulcão.

Dave sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo e não conteve um olhar para Eevee quando considerou voltar para dentro do vulcão. Não conseguia aceitar a ideia.

- Mas eu discordo – disse Kato, provocando um alivio automático no rapaz – Com certeza o vulcão seria um bom esconderijo, mas acredito que posso oferecer um lugar mais seguro, com a minha família. Alakazam poderia nos levar até lá.

- Com a sua família? – perguntou Mindy, incrédula.

- Não tenho tempo para explicar agora. Vocês concordam com o plano?

Dave e Mindy se entreolharam e assentiram com a cabeça em seguida, tensos, mas confiantes de que tudo iria dar certo.

- Então temos que ir rápido. Alakazam não conseguirá levar todos vocês de um vez, e preciso dele para voltar e ajudar Blaine o mais rápido possível.

Todos assentiram, mas Mindy pareceu se arrepender no momento seguinte.

- Espere! O que?! Você não vai?!

- Claro que não! Blaine está lá fora lutando sabe-se lá contra quantos agentes rockets para nos ajudar. Não posso deixa-lo sozinho!

Kato falou aquilo com tanta naturalidade que Mindy, Jake e Dave sentiram-se quase ofendidos, como se fossem um absurdo que qualquer outra atitude fosse tomada. A menina fitou o pesquisador por um segundo e então olhou para Dave, que também parecia lutar com alguma coisa dentro de si. Voltou a olhar para Eevee, aparentemente em duvida. Sabia que não seria justo da sua parte deixar que os outros se sacrificassem por ele. Eevee também não aprovaria. Mas depois dos eventos daquele dia, não podia aceitar a ideia de colocar Eevee em risco novamente.

- Não vou deixar você ficar sozinho – disse a menina, finalmente, dando um passo atrás e se afastando de Alakazam.

- O que?! – Kato parecia quase ofendido pela afirmação da menina

- E eu não vou deixar você sozinha – foi a vez de Dave falar, olhando para Mindy. A decisão da menina fora mais do que o suficiente para determinar a sua.

- Vocês só podem estar malucos! Vocês não tem ideia de onde estão se metendo. Eu não vou deixar vocês chegarem perto daqueles agentes. Eu não estou de brincadeira, crianças!

Alakazam deu um passo à frente, como se para agarrar o braço de Mindy, mas Jake o empurrou no ultimo instante, finalmente também se decidindo.

- Nós sabemos muito bem onde estamos nos metendo e não vamos deixar que ninguém se sacrifique por nós. Já enfrentamos os Rockets antes e podemos vencer de novo! – disse ele, batendo os pés no chão – E não somos tão crianças assim.

Kato olhou duro para Alakazam, que por um momento pareceu prestes a atacar Jake em resposta a sua intervenção surpresa, mas parou ao perceber o olhar duro de seu treinador. Kato encarou o grupo de jovens sem saber o que fazer, e Mindy pareceu ler os pensamentos do homem.

- Não tem nada que você possa fazer para nos forçar a fugir, então não vamos perder tempo discutindo ok?

Eles travaram olhares por um momento e um leve sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Kato enquanto ele observava a determinação da garota. Não duvidava por um segundo sequer que ela estivesse falando a verdade.

- Tudo bem...

- Mas, o que vamos fazer com o Eevee? – disse Jake, olhando para o Pokémon ferido e desacordado, ainda deitado na cama.

Kato se aproximou dele enquanto o restante se entreolhava, tentando elaborar uma estratégia para protegê-lo e ajudar Blaine ao mesmo tempo. Dave adoraria ter Eevee ao seu lado em condições de batalha. Estaria muito mais confiante se aquele fosse o caso, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de leva-lo diretamente ao grupo de bandidos naquele estado. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava até Kato votar a lhe encarar.

- Tenho que lhe contar uma coisa – disse ele, assustando o menino com um tom mais sério e centrado.

- O que? Está tudo bem com ele não é?! – O menino correu para o lado de seu Pokémon procurando ver o que Kato havia visto, mas tudo lhe parecia como antes.

- Na verdade, tudo está melhor do que você pensa.

Dave encarou o homem sem entendê-lo, assim como todos os outros no quarto. Kato suspirou profundamente antes de continuar, parecendo tomar uma decisão difícil.

- Olha, nós não temos tempo para grandes explicações agora. Mas se vamos fazer isso, não vejo porque não te deixar mais informado. Eu sei mais sobre o seu Eevee do que você pensa.

Dave estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e nem ao menos percebeu que deixou o queixo cair. Uma forte corrente elétrica parecia correr pelo ar da sala enquanto todos esperavam que Kato completasse. Em vez disso, ele se virou para Eevee e tocou a sua pata queimada, começando a desfazer com cuidado o curativo de Blaine.

- Olhe só isso aqui.

Dave observou enquanto a pata de seu Pokémon voltava a aparecer por trás da gaze branca. Mindy e Jake correram para o seu lado, mas sua surpresa não foi tão grande quanto a do menino, pois eles não tinham visto a queimadura que estava ali antes. Dave observou que a pele ligeiramente enrugada já não estava vermelha, e voltara ao seu tom marrom claro original. Parecia muito mais esticada do que antes, quase lisa novamente. Os pelos a sua volta não estavam mais pretos e chamuscados, e alguns já começavam a crescer na área queimada. Dave perdeu o ar.

- Mas o que?! O que é esse creme que o Blaine passou?! – disse o menino, sem entender – A queimadura já está bem menor. Não tem nem uma hora que estamos aqui, Kato!

- Não é o creme Dave. Não é nada que Blaine tenha feito. Esse é o seu Eevee.

- Como?! – disseram Jake, Mindy e Dave ao mesmo tempo, sem entender.

- Você já deve ter se perguntado incontáveis vezes porque seu Eevee é tão precioso não? Pois bem, eu sei te dizer. Tente se lembrar a ultima vez que ele precisou passar mais de uma noite em tratamento em um Centro Pokémon?

Dave parou para pensar e pareceu chocado com a resposta. Nunca. Ele se lembrava muito bem da única vez em que vira Eevee mais gravemente machucado, na noite que o conhecera, mas subitamente se lembrou também de que ele não foi submetido a nenhuma atenção médica, a não ser o pouco que sua mãe pudera oferecer. E ainda assim, quando acordou no dia seguinte já estava pronto para seguir viagem. Aquilo nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça antes.

- No dia em que o conheci, ele me salvou de um grupo de Ratatas que me atacava. Eu nem o vi, mas acordei e o encontrei desmaiado perto de um rio. Foi a única vez que o vi machucado.

Kato estranhou e olhou para Dave sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- O seu Eevee? Derrotado por um grupo de Ratatas selvagem? Muito pouco provável...

- Eu não sei, não vi. Desmaiei quando estava sendo atacado e quando acordei, todos os Ratatas tinham sumido, havia sinais de luta por todo lado e o encontrei desmaiado próximo ao rio.

- Tudo bem. Não vou discutir. A questão é: quanto tempo ele levou no Centro Pokémon?

- Nenhum – disse Dave, ainda sentindo calafrios na espinha – minha mãe cuidou dele e no dia seguinte ele estava bem como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A expressão de Kato convidava todos a sua volta a pensarem por um segundo. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal.

- Foi a mesma coisa com o Scyther – disse Mindy em seguida, lembrando-se do dia em que ela conhecera Dave – Ele sofreu na luta e com os poucos cuidados que eu lhe dei naquela noite, ele acordou como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia seguinte!

- Agora que eu paro para pensar, não acho que tenha visto ele se ferir gravemente em momento nenhum – disse Jake, tentando compreender o que estavam percebendo só ali, naquele momento.

- Espera, o que isso quer dizer?! – disse Dave, olhando para Kato com um tom acusatório.

- O que eu quero dizer é que o seu Eevee possui uma habilidade auto regenerativa.

Todos precisaram de alguns segundos enquanto aquela informação pairava no ar. Era impossível processar todas as implicações daquilo naqueles breves momentos.

- Isso quer dizer que ele consegue se curar sozinho. Ele tem a habilidade de regenerar as suas células afetadas por qualquer anomalia e retorna-las para seu estado normal. Não é tão rápido quanto alguns gostariam, e quando o dano é mais sério, como agora, a recuperação pode levar algum tempo. Mas não acredito que ele leve mais de vinte e quatro horas para estar novamente em total controle de seu potencial final.

- Isso é... – Dave ainda procurava as palavras certas, sem sucesso – Isso é... Como você sabe disso tudo?!

- Não tenho tempo para lhe explicar agora, temos que ajudar Blaine. Acabei de confirmar as minhas suspeitas quando examinei as suas feridas. Meu conselho é que não traga o Eevee conosco. Ele sempre me surpreendeu, mas acho que dessa vez não irá se recuperar a ponto de conseguir nos ajudar.

- Sempre?! – disse Mindy. Ela parecia, subitamente, magoada por alguma coisa. _Ele está conosco por causa do Eevee. Não por minha causa, mas por causa do Eevee. Ele não é o meu pai..._

- Já disse, não tenho tempo para explicar! Dave, o que você quer fazer?

Fora Jake quem respondera.

- Eu posso ficar com ele. Podemos nos esconder no vulcão como o Blaine disse. Eles nunca vão nos encontrar...

- Eu não quero deixar o Eevee para trás – disse Dave, prontamente – Nem você Mindy...

O menino estava completamente dividido naquele instante. Sabia que Kato iria atrás de Blaine e que Mindy i seguirira a qualquer custo, e ele não queria deixa-la enfrentar os agentes Rockets sozinha. Mas não podia aceitar a ideia de abandonar Eevee, por um momento que fosse. Tudo indicava que ele estaria bem com Jake no vulcão, mas Dave não poderia se certificar disso e a culpa que estava carregando nas últimas horas não deixaria que ele ficasse tranquilo, mesmo depois de todas as descobertas.

- Dave, você tem que escolher. Agora! – disse Kato, enquanto a menina olhava com carinho para o garoto – Eu preferiria que todos vocês ficassem no vulcão, mas não quero perder tempo discutindo. Vocês são treinadores e tem que tomar as suas proprias decisões. Mas não podemos ficar aqui para sempre.

Dave suspirou, olhando de Eevee para Mindy sem saber o que fazer.

- Você pode ir com o Eevee para tentar mante-lo em segurança, ou ir conosco para lutar pelo mesmo motivo. Lembre-se de que o que quer que esteja fazendo, estará fazendo por ele – disse Mindy, encarando-o no fundo dos olhos.

Dave tentou inutilmente raciocinar por um segundo, mas então ouviu o que seu coração dizia.

- Jake, cuide bem dele. Se alguma coisa acontecer eu vou atrás de você entendeu?

Jake sorriu de volta e pegou Eevee no colo com cuidado enquanto Alakazam se aproximava dele. Kato o instruiu para deixar Jake antes da porta que dava ao precipicio de Magmar, e pediu que Jake, sob hipotese alguma, fosse até lá. O menino mais novo assentiu com a cabeça e trocou um utlimo olhar de confiança com todos antes de sumir enquanto desejava "boa sorte".

Mindy se aproximou de Dave e deu um breve beijo em seus lábios, o que fez com que Kato sentisse um breve arrepio e desviasse o olhar. Alakazam então voltou e o homem disse que Dave seria o próximo a ser levado. O garoto se separou da menina e então desapareceu com o Pokémon psiquico ao seu lado.

Mindy suspirou e encarou o pesquisador Pokémon no fundo dos olhos por um momento, tentando ao máximo esconder todas as emoções que estava sentindo naquele momento. Não sabia mais o que pensar sobre o homem, sobre quem ele era e o que o levara a decidir acompanhá-los em sua viagem. Tinha agora toda a certeza de que ele não poderia ser o seu pai, afinal, não era por ela que ele estava ali e sim pelo Eevee. Mas eram exatamente Dave e Eevee que não deixavam que ela se entregasse mais aquela decepção. Eles precisavam dela, e ela não podia deixá-los na mão ali. Precisava ser forte, se não por ela, por eles. _Meu Deus, o que será que eu estou fazendo?_

Alakazam voltou a se materializar ao lado da menina, e Kato fez um sinal positivo para ele com a cabeça para que ele a levasse. Mas, antes disso, olhou para ela e disse uma unica frase.

- Você é igualzinha à sua mãe, sabia?

Mindy quase caiu ao ouvir as palavras do homem a sua frente, mas o Pokémon psiquíco não permitiu, apenas encostando uma das mãos em seu ombro, apertando, e desaparecendo. Kato sorriu e tentou o máximo para guardar a expressão de surpresa e satisfação nos olhos de sua filha nos momentos antes dela desaparecer na sua frente. Seu coração batia desesperadamente.

Quando o estranho segundo do teletransporte passou, Dave percebeu que estava de volta no corredor escuro que levava a arena subterranea do ginásio de Cinnabar. Alakazam já havia sumido novamente. Um estrondo contínuou cobria o lugar com uma atmosfera assustadora, o chão tremia e uma grande quantidade de terra caia do teto, obrigando o menino a proteger os olhos com as mãos.

Mindy surgiu em seguida, com uma expressão de surpresa muito diferente do normal. Dave estava prestes a perguntar-lhe o que estava acontecendo quando ouviram claramente um alto rugido sobre o som que cobria o local. Em seguida eles viram uma grande figura laranja surgindo na distancia. Ela se aproximava com enorme velocidade e em menos de um minuto estaria passando por eles. Assim que Kato chegou, Mindy se virou para ele pronta para perguntar alguma coisa, mas outro som surgiu junto com ele.

Era a voz de Blaine, se perdendo em meio ao corredor, dando inconfundivelmente uma unica ordem repetidamente.

- Corram! Rápido!

Todos arregalaram os olhos e dispararam na direção contraria, indo para a grande arena subterrânea. Blaine vinha montado em seu Arcanine, correndo com toda sua velocidade e mesmo com a dianteira de mais de cem metros, rapidamente o grupo a pé foi ultrapassado. O líder do ginásio de Cinnabar sumiu em meio à escuridão enquanto os outros tentavam alcança-lo correndo na direção em que ele seguira.

Não levaram mais do que dois minutos para chegar ao grande portão de metal que servia de entrada para a arena, e o encontraram aberto, com Blaine postado no centro do campo já com os pés no chão, ao lado de seu Arcanine. Seu rosto parecia alarmado e preocupado, e o seu suor era visível, contrastando bastante com a mascara impenetrável que ele costumava usar quando lutava.

- Eles têm um Onix, enorme – disse ele, sem dar tempo de ninguém lhe perguntar alguma coisa – Destruíram a casa do ginásio e causaram vários desabamentos pelo túnel. Alguns agentes devem estar vindo para cá agora mesmo.

- Alguns? – disseram Dave e Kato juntos.

- Sim, lutei contra quatro ao mesmo tempo lá em cima, mas eles se comunicaram pelo rádio com outros. Devem existir mais na cidade.

- Você não tinha que ter se colocado em risco dessa maneira, Blaine. Não sei nem como te agradecer... – disse Dave, deixando toda a sua gratidão transparecer.

- Você não tem que me agradecer, garoto. Eu não gosto desses caras e quando vi que estavam importunando vocês, não me contive em ajudar. Só não sabia a proporção disso tudo. O que quer que você tenha feito para irritá-los, você conseguiu...

Dave deu um breve sorriso e resolveu que Blaine merecia ao menos uma explicação superficial da situação depois de tudo o que fizera pelo seu grupo.

- Eles estão atrás do meu Eevee – disse Dave – Desde que eu saí de casa, em Grené.

- Grené?! – surpreendeu-se Blaine – Por onde você veio? Por cima das montanhas?!

- Na verdade não. Subimos até Zaffre e Celado e agora estou descendo. Foi uma longa jornada.

- Meu Deus, e eles estão te perseguindo esse tempo todo?! Agora eu entendo por que tanta raiva. Eles devem estar frustrados. O Eevee está a salvo?

Dave sentiu o tom de elogio na voz do homem mais velho, mas não se deixou enganar. A situação era preocupante e ele sabia disso.

- Sim, está. Jake foi com ele para o vulcão. Nós viemos te ajudar – explicou Kato.

- Entendo. Obrigado... Bom, vamos ter que...

Naquele momento um grande estrondo fez com que toda a arena tremesse violentamente, interrompendo Blaine. Grandes blocos de pedra desabaram perto da entrada do túnel, fechando-a permanentemente, e um grande buraco surgiu no meio da parede logo acima da passagem, de onde uma enorme serpente de pedra se projetou para fora, caindo pesadamente no chão.

Dave, Mindy, Kato e Jake deram um passo para trás enquanto o Arcanine de Blaine rosnava contra o novo visitante. Uma mulher loira o seguiu, pulando para o seu lado com um sorriso no rosto enquanto Jack, Jody e um quarto agente desconhecido se projetavam do buraco na pedra e caiam no chão, logo atrás do enorme Onix. Todos eles tinham um sorriso no rosto.

- Ora, ora, finalmente nos encontramos de novo – disse Jody, dando um passo à frente e se postando ao lado da agente loira desconhecida – e parece que o grupo está recomposto.

- Sim, eu estou de volta – disse Mindy, encarando a mulher de cabelos roxos diretamente nos olhos.

- Que bom! Confesso que a namoradinha por quem ele tinha te trocado talvez desse mais trabalho do que você.

Mindy cerrou os dentes e os punhos enquanto Jody soltava uma risada debochada.

- Dave, tem bastante tempo que não nos vemos não é? – dessa vez foi Jack a falar – Sabia que seus pais receberam uma visita muito interessante nos últimos dias? Pelo que me contaram, eles realmente sentem a sua falta sabia?

- O que?! Meus pais?! – o coração de Dave saltou – O que vocês fizeram com eles?!

- Ora, isso eu não posso dizer...

O menino de Grené não conseguiu conter suas mãos e lábios de tremerem de raiva. Imaginara muito da Equipe Rocket, mas não podia acreditar que tinham encostado em seus pais, na sua família. Não sabia nem ao menos como começar a lidar com aquela ideia em sua cabeça. Ela não parecia real. Dave achava que tinha levado o perigo consigo quando saíra de casa e de sua cidade nata, mas agora sabia do contrário. Mais uma vez naquele dia um imenso sentimento de culpa lhe caia sobre os ombros.

- Cale a boca! Cale a sua boca antes que cale ela por você! - disse Mindy, olhando furiosamente para os rockets – Não acredite em uma palavra deles Dave. Não se deixe abalar.

Dave tentou controlar melhor sua respiração._ Ela está certa. Ele está mentindo. Ele só está querendo me deixar nervoso e eu estou deixando_ pensou Dave, que no fundo sabia que o relato de Jack era verdadeiro. Sua única opção agora era ignorar aquilo, pelo menos até ter acesso a um telefone e pode ligar para casa. _Ele está mentindo. Tem que estar..._

- A namoradinha do rapaz vem para o resgate novamente – riu-se Jack – Você não tem vergonha Dave? Não tem vergonha de não conseguir se defender sozinho?!

- Já consegui me defender sozinho de você e da sua parceira ao mesmo tempo, se bem me lembro. E mais de uma vez. Não sei se sou eu quem deveria ter vergonha aqui – disse Dave, forçando-se a sorrir de volta para Jack, que trincou os dentes.

- E então, vamos para de conversa e resolver nossos problemas? – a mulher loira disse pela primeira vez – Me sinto como uma intrusa entre velhos amigos, e sinto muito em estragar toda a diversão de vocês, mas nós viemos pelo Eevee, e não podemos ir embora sem ele.

- Então vocês vão ficar aqui para sempre – disse Dave, sacando duas Pokebolas ao mesmo tempo e sendo imitado por Mindy e Jake.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza – disse Peter, sacando a sua Pokebola juntamente com Jack e Jody.

Subitamente, Dave tinha ao seu lado Poliwhril e Sandslash, Mindy tinha liberado seu Charizard e sua Nidorina, se juntando ao Alakazam de Kato e ao Arcanine de Blaine. De frente para eles estavam o Dodrio de Jody, o Marowak de Jack, o Onix da agente loira, além de um Golduck e um Tauros do agente desconhecido de pele escura. O grupo de Dave tinha a vantagem de numero e uma boa combinação de tipos de Pokémon, mas aquilo não parecia abalar os integrantes da Equipe Rocket, que sorriam com confiança.

- Eles não estão com o Eevee - disse Jody em um pequeno comunicador aparentemente preso em seu ouvido - Ele está com o fedelho mais novo. Vasculhem a cidade - ela parou por um segundo com um sorriso no rosto, olhando para o grupo - e e comece pela casa do líder do ginásio.

Dave sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, torcendo para que os agentes rockets não encontrassem a entrada secreta para o vulcão escondida nas fontes de água aos fundos da casa de Blaine. Dizia a si mesmo que a possibilidade era pequena e que Jake seria capaz de defender Eevee com seus próprios Pokémons, mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia se convencer daquilo.

Não teve muito tempo para se questionar, entretanto. Onix mergulhou veementemente contra o chão, fazendo todo o chão tremer, e desapareceu por baixo da terra. Dave setiu-se tentado a mandar que Sandslash o seguisse, mas duvidava que se os dois se encontrassem no subterraneo o encontro seria vantajoso para seu Pokémon. Nenhum dos outros Pokémons se moveu por um instante, até que a batalha finalmente começou.

Arcanine cuspiu uma poderosa rajada de chamas contra os oponentes, separando-os. Sandslash e Poliwhril seguiram Marowak, que pulou para o lado direito, enquanto Charizard e Nidorina se encarregavam de cercar Dodrio, que pulou para o esquerdo. Arcanine saltou para frente em perseguição a Tauros, que conseguiu se mover para trás com uma destreza surpreendente para seu tamanho. Golduck, por sua vez, saltou para o alto e caiu poucos metros a frente de Alakazam, e os dois pareciam travados em uma compenetrada batalha mental.

Dave tentou por um momento analisar a situação em que estavam, mas se surpreendeu quando percebeu os quatro agentes Rockets correndo em direção ao seu grupo. _O que eles estão fazendo?_ pensou ele, até perceber que eles os estavam atacando. Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhas estavam lhe dizendo.

Jack veio correndo em sua direção, e o obrigou a dar tres passos rapidos para trás para desviar de um par de socos em sequencia. Jody voou contra Mindy, que parecia tão atordoada quanto o garoto e caiu enquanto tentava escapar da mulher de cabelos roxos. Kato, por sua vez, parecia lutar de igual para igual com a mulher loira, enquanto Blaine, mesmo com toda a sua idade, encarava com ferocidade o agente de pele escura que o cercava.

Dave não tinha tempo para prestara atenção no que estava acontecendo na luta. Jack tentou mais um soco e ele caiu no chão enquanto tentava escapar. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Ele pensou ter visto Jack sorrir enquanto via o desespero estampado em seu rosto, mas não podia ter certeza. De tudo o que estava acontecendo, aquele tipo de ação da Equipe Rocket era o que mais lhe surpreendia.

Mindy conseguiu se levantar e se jogou contra o corpo de Jody, e as duas cairam rolando pelo chão, tentando se manter em vantagem. Kato defendeu dois chutes da mulher loira com a perna levantada e rapidamente se agachou e atingiu em sua perna de apoio, derrubando-a. O homem que encarava Blaine tinha investido contra o líder, mas Blaine surpreendentemente pulara para trás, se desvencilhara dele e ainda o acertou com um soco rápido enquanto andava para trás.

Enquanto isso, Tauros tinha aproveitado uma brecha no jato de fogo de Arcanine para investir contra ele. O Pokémon de Blaine parecia estar tendo dificuldades de se manter afastado do grande touro, e apenas o conseguia porque cuspia fogo quando não restava outra opção, obrigando Tauros a se proteger. Até ali, nenhum dos dois havia conseguido atingir um golpe sequer no outro.

Marowak tentava escapar dos ataques aquáticos de Poliwhril, mas Sandslash o mantinha ocupado com rajadas de espinhos venenosos, e depois de muitas tentativas, o Pokémon terrestre finalmente foi derrubado por uma pulsação de água. Dodrio tentava se utilizar de sua agilidade contra Nidorina, mas Charizard não permitia que a ave se movesse por um largo espaço, construindo um circulo de fogo a sua volta. Fora fácil prende-la, e ele estava preparado para lançar-se sobre ela uma ultima vez.

Entretanto, Golduck surpreendentemente parecia levar vantagem sobre o poderoso Alakazam de Blaine. O Pokémon psiquíco estava suado e tinha um expressão de cansaço enquanto o outro parecia compenetrado e inabalado. Kato conseguiu ver que o seu Pokémon estava em apuros e sabia que Golduck poderia ganhar controle sobre ele a qualquer momento, o que seria prejudicial para toda a batalha.

- Alguem ajuda o Alakazam - gritou ele, enquanto sua oponente lutava para se levatar da rasteira que havia levado.

- Charizard! - foi a unica coisa que Mindy conseguiu gritar enquanto ainda rolava no chão tentando se separar de Jody.

O dragão de fogo entendeu o comando de sua treinadora e abandonou Nidorina para lutar com o já encurralado Dodrio. Lançou uma poderosa rajada de chamas contra o pato aquatico, que o obrigou a se proteger, e Alakazam pareceu relaxar por um segundo. Em seguida o Pokémon de Kato preparou um poderoso raio psiquico e lançou contra seu oponente.

A barreira protetora de Golduck não era grande o suficiente para protege-lo de Charizard e Alakazam ao mesmo tempo, e o pato foi lançado para trás com o impacto os ataques. Ele se chocou contra Arcanine, que foi derrubado pela pancada em suas costas e caiu no chão, se tornando um alvo fácil para Tauros.

O touro estava a meros centimetros do Pokémon de Blaine quando foi atingido na lateral por um jato de agua de Poliwhril, enquanto Sandslash parecia estar correndo para ajudar Nidorina a finalizar o seu oponente mais rapidamente.

Dave estaria feliz com o andar da batalha se conseguisse enteder alguma coisa do que estava acontecendo, mas um dos punhos de Jack acertara a lateral da sua cabeça quando ele tentava se levantar e um segundo o atingiu proximo ao lábio, fazendo-o sentir o gosto de sangue. Ele caiu novamente com o rosto no chão de pedra e terra, e tentou se arrastar para longe de Jack, enquanto o homem continuava a se aproximar, tentando golpeá-lo com os pés. Dave se desviou do primeiro chute e tentou revidar, acertando o joelho do agente Rocket, que deu um passo atrás reclamando e surpreso.

Dave conseguiu se por de pé com dificuldade e finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Mindy havia finalmente se separado de Jody e as duas estavam se encarando, tentando se preparar para o próximo ataque, Blaine havia conseguido dominar o agente de pele escura, e estava o segurando no chão de maneira firme, apesar da sua clara desvantagem de porte fisico. Kato parecia ter acertado golpes contra a agente loira, mas ela ainda continuava a tentar atacá-lo.

Foi então que Jody ouviu um chamado em seu comunicardor.

- Jack, temos uma pista. Acho que encontraram o garoto. Vamos, eu quero estar lá para isso!

Jack estava avançando novamente contra Dave, mas estacou assim que ouviu o chamado de sua parceira. O menino de Grené poderia ter se aproveitado para golpeá-lo, mas ficara mait atordoado do que o agente com a noticia da mulher de cabelos roxo.

- Linda, Trance, distraiam eles! - disseram Jack e Jody juntos, recolhendo seus Pokémons e correndo na direção do tunel que levava à casa de Blaine.

- Não os deixem fugir! - gritou Kato.

Seu Alakazam tentou lançar um ataque psiquico contra Jack e Jody, mas uma subito tremor de terra fez com que ele perdesse a concentração. Trance, o agente de pele escura, aproveitou o momento para se desvencilhar de Blaine e Linda, a loira, acertou um chute contra a lateral do joelho de Kato, fazendo-o dobrar uma das pernas.

Jack e Jody se aproximavam da entrada do tunel com velocidade, mas Charizar havia partido atrás deles. Dave duvidava que eles fossem capazes de escapar do dragão de Mindy e observou esperançoso enquanto ele cruzava a arena pelo ar em perseguição. Os dois agentes rockets entraram pelo tunel, mas Charizard estava prestes mergulhar atras deles quando, surgindo de baixo da terra com um grande estrondo, o grande Onix saltou para cima e o atingiu na barriga.

- Não! - Gritaram Dave e Mindy ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se entreolharam enquanto Charizard era lançado para o alto rugindo e atingia o teto. O chão parou de tremer e todos ficaram estaticos por um segundo de reflexão, até que Dave voltou a se mecher. Sacou suas Pokebolas, recolheu seus Pokémons, e partiu em corrida atras de Jack e Jody. Os rockets estavam mais próximos do que nunca de encontrar Eevee, e ele não poda permitir aquilo.

Onix, entretanto, bateu com a sua forte cauda em frente ao seu caminho, derrubando-o no chão. O meninio se assutou, levantou-se e se viu desesperado. Não sabia o que fazer para ultrapassar aquela grande serpente de pedra. Sem nenhum aviso, Alakazam surgiu ao seu lado, encostou nele e os dois desapareceram juntos.

Mindy recolheu seu Charizard antes mesmo que ele atingisse o chão novamente. Olhou com duvida para Kato, lutando para não ter que se despedir dele, mas sabendo que não tinha outra escolha. Não poderia ter outra escolha.

- Eu tenho que...

- Eu sei. Vai! Nós cuidamos deles... - Seu sorriso era de conforto, e ela tentou devolve-lo com um forte aperto no peito.

Em seguida Alakazam surgiu ao lado da menina, agarrou seu braço, e voltou a se teletransportar.

Dave se viu no corredor que levava ao abismo dentro do vulcão, mas Jake não podia ser visto em lugar nenhum. Alakazam já hava sumido quando ele tentou procurá-lo, mas surgiu em seguida por apenas um segundo, deixando Mindy parada ao seu lado e desaparecendo de novo em seguida. O Pokémon sabia que Kato e Blaine precisavam dele.

Dave ainda sentia o rosto doer depois da briga com Jack e, depois de ter saido do calor da batalha, sentia cada pontada de dor ainda mais forte. Mindy também estava suja, tinha um pequeno corte no lábio inferior inchado, e parecia estar arranhada em diversas partes do corpo. O casal se entreolhou por um segundo e Dave sentiu-se extremamente grato por tê-la ali com ele, enquanto ela lhe fazia um aceno com a cabeça acompanhado de um breve sorriso antes de começar a olhara para os lados, decidida.

- Onde estamos?

- Em uma passagem para dentro do vulcão - disse o rapaz, e um arrepio pareceu percorrer a espinha da menina - Ela começa nos fundos da casa de Blaine e termina em um abismo para a lava mais a fundo...

-Uhum... E você acha que os Rockets já encontraram o Jake?

Dave pareceu tentar pensar claramente por um momento, tentando afastar toda a adrenalina que ainda corria pelo corpo. Mindy também estava ofegante. E tentava se concentrara apenas no que estava fazendo naquele momento. O garoto olhou de um lado para o outro da passagem levemente inclinada, que descia até as profundezas da terra para encontrar a lava, tentando concstruir algum tipo de raciocinio.

- Acredito que não... Não acho que eles tiveram tempo de encontrar a passagem e chegar até aqui. Jake deve estar mais para o fundo da passagem.

- Ou mais para cima... - disse Mindy, esperançosa.

- Nós conhecemos o Jake, Mindy. Ele é medroso, mas curioso. Ele deve ter descido para ver qo eu tem lá em baixo...

Os dois sorriram brevemente e concordaram com a cabeça, começando a descer pela passagem com cautela. Não havia duvidas de que Jake, mesmo no meio de tanta confusão, não teria resistido ao impulso de continuar descendo no vulcão. Dave estava apenas torcendo para que o amigo não tivesse encontrado outro oponente como o Magmar que ele derrotara há pouco. Tudo aquilo parecia tão distante que o menino até mesmo esqueceu que estava com uma pedra do fogo no bolso.

Tentando se manter focado na busca, Dave segurou a mão da menina e a guiou pelo caminho. Os dois caminhavam em um passo apressado e trocavam breves olhares, mas estavam em silencio, tentando se recuperar do que estava acontecendo. Seu ritmo cardicao foi se acalmando aos poucos, mas a preocupação de serem encontrados não permitia que se tranquilizassem completamente. Estavam atentos para qualquer som que pudessem ouvir, procurando no vácuo os passos de seus perseguidores, mas não conseguiram encontrar nada.

Dave e Mindy chegaram à porta de metal e a encontraram fechada, para sua surpresa.

- Ele não deve estar aqui – disse a garota, olhando para trás, mas Dave não tinha tanta certeza.

- Bom, só há um jeito de ter certeza... – disse ele.

Dave sabia que a porta estava quente, mas não via outra saída se não tentar abrí-la. Tinha de encontrar Jake e Eevee e tinha certeza de que eles estariam ali. Puxou o pano de sua camisa branca, agora ja surrada por todos os eventos do dia, e enrolou sua mão em volta, para tentar se proteger. E então, usando toda a sua força e o peso de seu corpo, empurrou a porta para trás.

Cerrou os dentes quando sentiu o toque quente do metal ultrapassando o tecido da camisa e tocando-lhe a mão de modo dolorido, mas continuou empurrando. A porta era pesada, mas cedia ao peso do garoto. Mindy se apoiou contra ele, empurrando-o tambem e ajudando-o, e então conseguiram deslocá-la com muito esforço. La de dentro, ouviam passos rápidos, como se alguma coisa estivesse se movimentando. Ou melhor, mais de um par de passos podia ser ouvido, o que significava que Jake não estava sozinho.

Assim que uma fresta grande o suficiente para que eles passassem estava aberta, os dois correram para dentro, sem hesitar, apenas para ver o Wartortle e o Vulpix de Jake tentando fazer frente ao Magmar que ali vivia. O coração de Dave disparou mais uma vez naquele dia. _Será que isso não acaba? Eu já o venci!_

- Jake! – Chamou Mindy, fazendo com que o garoto mais novo a encarasse.

Ele estava sujo, pingando de suor e com um Eevee ainda inconsciente no colo, mas parecia extremamente focado na luta que se desenvolvia entre seus dois Pokémons e o Magmar do vulcão.

- Mindy! Dave! – ele parecia profundamente aliviado.

Dave ainda estava atordoado tentando entender como Magmar se recuperara tão rapidamente da luta contra Eevee, mas não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo. Sacou novamente a Pokébola de seu Poliwhril e a de Pidgeot, enquanto Mindy soltava em campo sua Nidorina e seu Nidorino.

- Vocês estão bem? – disse Dave, se aproximando e afagando a cabeça de seu Eevee, ainda envolto em ataduras.

- Sim estou. Mas esse Magmar está me dando trabalho...

- Eu imagino. Foi ele que fez isso no Eevee.

Wartortle tentou atingir Magmar com um jato de água, mas ele pulou para trás e se posicionou em uma das colunas de pedra que nasciam da lava muitos metros abaixo. Encarou seus oponentes, agora seis Pokémons, e pareceu perceber que talvez estivesse em sérias desvantagens. Mas em vez de abalá-lo, aquilo pareceu fazê-lo se concentrar ainda mais. Jake e os outros sentiram a temeperatura ambiente aumentar ainda mais, e as bolhas de lava estourando podiam ser ovuidas enquanto os Pokémons se preparavam para lutar.

- Nidorino, Nidorina, ataquem com seus espinhos venenosos!

O casal de Pokémons disparou a rajada de espinhos em sincronia, obrigando Magmar a saltar para esquivar-se. No alto, onde seria um alvo fácil, Jake e Dave ordenaram o jato de água. Magmar, entretanto, girou sobre seu próprio eixo cuspindo fogo, como tinha feito com Eevee, e criou em volta de si uma espiral que bloquou os ataques dos Pokémons aquaticos.

Foi a vez de Pidgeot entrar em ação. Dave ordenou uma rajada de vento, que lançou magmar contra a parede oposta da galeria do abismo. O Pokémon de fogo atingiu a parede com força, mas caiu de pé no chão, encarando o grupo de oponentes do outro lado enfurecido. Dave não lembrava de te-lo visto dessa maneira contra Eevee.

O Pokémon do vulcão saltou a frente usando as colunas como apoio e se desviou tanto dos ataques aquaticos como dos venenosos, e estava prestes a pular contra Pidgeot com uma imensa velocidade. Dave não tivera reflexo para reagir, contando que os outros Pokémons conseguisse desestabilizar o ataque do adversário, e quando isso não ocorreu, percebeu que estava sem defesa.

Até que Jake ordenou um ataque investida de sua Vulpix.

A pequena raposa saltou no ar e se chocou contra a investida de Magmar, parando-a e derrubando-o no chão novamente, frustrado. Enquanto isso, a própria Vulpix caiu desacordada no chão, depois do impacto avassalador que sofrera com o golpe de Magmar. Jake não tinha duvidas de que isso aconteceria e já estava com a sua Pokébola na mão para recolhê-la.

- Você fez muito bem Vulpix. Te recompesarei depois – disse o garoto.

- Você não tinha que se sacrificar Jake! – disse Dave, incrédulo.

- Dave, Vulpix é de fogo e mais fraco do que Magmar. Não teria chances. Já o seu Pidgeot...

Dave queria argumentar, mas o combate que iam travando não lhe permitira isso. Sentiu-se imensamente grato pelo gesto do amigo.

Agora que o oponente estava no chão, próximo ao grupo, Mindy ordenou ataques fisicos contra Magmar, mas esse apenas saltou para o alto e cuspiu uma forte rajada de fogo, atingindo os dois Pokémons da menina ao mesmo tempo. Dave ordenou mais um jato d'água contra o Pokémon de fogo, enquanto Jake ordenava um ataque giratório. Wartortle pulou girando seu corpo e se recolheu para dentro da casa, indo contra o quente corpo de Magmar, que lhe desferiu um soco flamejante que a mandou de volta contra o jato de água de Poliwhril.

Nesse momento Pidgeot já estava a meros centimetros e tentou acertar-lhe com um golpe de asasa com sucesso. Magmar, porém, se agarrou com força a asa do passaro, fazendo-o gritar de dor enquanto Dave se desesperava.

- Não! – disse ele, sacando sua Pokébola enquanto o passaro perdia altitude, mergulhando perigosamente em direção à lava enquanto se debatia para se livrar de seu agressor.

Recolheu seu Pokémon e Magmar foi obrigado a saltar meros segundo antes para conseguir não voltar para a lava de onde viera. Encarou então com um pouco mais de satisfação os oponentes que lhe restavam. Dave tentou por um segundo escolher qual seria seu próximo Pokémon e sacou a Pokébola de Sandslash, mas ficou paralisado quando ouviu uma voz desconhecida atrás de si.

- Magmar, pare! – disse uma mulher que os fez virar depressa.

Na abertura da porta estavam parados dois agentes Rockets com um sorriso no rosto. Um deles era um homem de cabelos pretos que Dave e Mindy reconheceram do dia em que se encontraram, a outra, uma mulher também de cabelos escuros e pele escura, que era sem sombra de duvida a lider ali. Não tinha em si nada que lhe destacasse, além de sua confiança exuberante.

Magmar obedeceu ao comando da mulher e relaxou, e Dave não sabia o que pensar.

- Muito prazer, David Hairo. Meu nome é Gabrielle, e você vem me dando mais trabalho do que o normal.

O menino estremeceu com o tom de voz da mulher e não sabia o que responder. Nunca a havia visto antes, mas ela devolvia o seu olhar como se o conhecesse ainda melhor do que deixava transparecer. Já o homem ao seu lado Dave e Mindy imediatamente reconheceram como o homem com quem lutaram no dia em que se conheceram, há tanto tempo atrás. O menino lembrou-se que o homem estava a caminho de Grené naquele dia, e então se lembrou do que os outros agentes haviam lhe dito sobre seus pais há pouco. _Aquilo não era verdade, era blefe!_ Ele tentava dizer para si mesmo.

- Quem são vocês – disse Mindy, percebendo que talvez estivessem em sérios apuros – Esse Pokémon é de vocês?

- Não é exatamente meu – disse Gabrielle, com um sorriso no rosto – mas trabalha para um dos nossos, e consequentemente para mim também...

Um momento de silencio reinou enquanto todos se encaravam. Dave percebeu que estavam sem saída ou rota de fuga. Se quisessem escapar, teriam que passar por cima daqueles dois agentes Rockets, e aquela não lhe era uma perspectiva simples. Algo lhe dizia que seria um dos maiores desafios de sua vida.

- Não adianta pensar em fugir, Dave – Gabrielle parecia ler seus pensamentos – Você nunca vai passar por mim...

- Por nós – interrompeu Peter, fazendo-a rolar os olhos pra cima.

- Por nós... – continuou – e se passar, ainda vai encontrar muitos outros agentes pelo caminho. A ilha está tomada. Você não tem para onde correr.

- A gente passa por cima de todo mundo se precisar – disse Mindy cheia de confiança.

- Você não vai levar o Eevee – disse Dave, aceitando que não teria escolha – Voce pode até me levar, mas nele você não encosta.

- É o que veremos – disse ela, sacando duas Pokebolas.

Dave estremeceu quando a viu liberando um Gengar e um Venomoth ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Peter liberava seu Scyther. Ele já havia encontrado aquele Scyther anteriormente, mas não era ele que o fazia estremecer. De todos os confrontos que tivera com a Equipe Rocket, o unico em que vira Eevee hesitar fora contra um Venomoth, e algo em sua mente lhe dava a certeza de que aquele era o mesmo Pokémon.

Na ocasião, a mulher que se chamava Gabrielle não estava à vista, mas aquela mariposa talvez tivesse sido o adversario mais formidavel que Eevee enfrentara em toda a jornada, pelo menos até o encontro com Magmar. Se Gengar se provasse um adversário tão dificil quanto seu companheiro, aquela batalha poderia ja estar decidida.

_Não posso me permitir pensar assim_ disse para si mesmo._ Teremos a vantagem numérica. Eles são três, quatro com o Magmar. Eu, Mindy e Jake podemos vencê-los._ Poliwhril, Wartortle, Vulpix, Nidornio e Nidorina se postaram lado a lado. Dave considerou liberar Pidgeot para se juntar à luta, mas lembrou-se de que uma de suas asas estava queimada e danificada. Gloom ainda não havia lutado, e Sandslash estava em boas condições, assim como Growlithe. Dave liberou os três, sabendo que tinha um grande desafio pela frente. Mindy ainda estava receosa por usar seu Charizard, depois da desgastante batalha contra Blaine, ainda naquele dia, e o golpe que sofrera de Onix, então preferiu deixá-lo dentro da Pokebola.

Peter pareceu levemente desconfortavel com a desvantagem, mas Gabrielle ainda sorria, olhando sempre de relance para Eevee.

-Growlithe, queime essa Mariposa!

- Vulpix, pegue o Scyther!

- Nidorino, Nidorina, concentrem-se em Gengar!

Duas fortes rajadas de fogo foram lançadas, obrigando não apenas os insetos, mas também seus treinadores a sairem do caminho. Nem Syther, nem Venomoth foram atingidos. Gengar, por sua vez, apenas esticou as mãos e, com um ataque de confusão, levantou Nidorino e Nidorina no ar. Mindy imediatamente lembrou-se da lava no abismo, e temeu genuinamente por seus Pokémons.

Sandslash, porém, lançou uma rajada de espinhos venenosos por conta própria, obrigando o Pokémon fantasma a se desviar e, assim, perder o controle sobre casal de Pokémon por um momento. Enquanto isso, Dave e Jake foram obrigados a mandar que Poliwhril e Wartortle tentassem manter Magmar afastado do resto da luta, e eles, obedientes e eficientes, conseguiram conduzir o Pokémon de lava para o outro lado do abismo, direcionando seus movimentos com ataques de áquaticos.

As lutas haviam se espalhado rapidamente por toda a extensão da sala do abismo, e Dave, Mindy e Jake estavam tendo dificuldades em acompanhar tudo o que estava acontecendo simultaneamente. Peter parecia concentrado em ajudar seu Scyther a se manter longe do alcance de Vulpix, que o perseguia incansavelmente. A pequena raposa vermelha estava determinada, mas parecia incapaz de acompanhar a sua agilidade.

Growlithe ainda tentava queimar Venomoth, e Dave teve que alertá-lo duas vezes sobre ataques de pó do inseto, que foram também defendidos usando jatos de chama. Apesar da situação preocupante e indecidida, o menino sentia-se orgulhoso de seu amigo, que parecia incomodar um adversário formidavel e se mostrar verdadeiramente determinado. Ordenou que Gloom se juntasse a ele, mesmo sabendo que o Pokémon de planta estava em desvantagem. Dave sentia que Venomoth poderia se provar muito mais perigoso do que estava fazendo.

Gengar, por outro lado, parecia não estar se contendo na luta. Nidorino e Nidorina, já haviam sido lançados um contra o outro duas vezes, vitimas de um ataque de confusão, e Sandslash tentava fazer o que podia para ajudar seus companheiros e mantê-lo ao menos distraido, mas sem sucesso. O Pokémon fantasma parecia conduzir a luta para mais perto de Magmar, que ainda tinha alguns problemas para enfrentar os dois Pokémons aquaticos ao mesmo tempo. Ele Não havia sido atingido em momento nenhum, mas encontrava dificuldade em executar um movimento ofensivo, sendo obrigado a se manter em defesa.

Toda a caverna parecia vibrar com a energia dos ataques e o som estridente de todas as batalhas simultaneas enchia o lugar, ecoando ao longe pelo corredor de pedra. Dave sabia que aquilo apenas atrairia atenção de qualquer outro agente que estivesse por perto até ali. Imediatamente lembrou-se de Kato e Blaine e desejou que eles estivessem todos juntos. Os dois homens mais velhos seriam de grande ajuda naquela batalha. Gabrielle era a unica em total silencio, observando calmamente o desenrolar dos eventos com uma confiança atormentadora.

Então Gengar lançou um ataque que Dave reconheceu como a sombra da noite. Ele estendeu as mãos e seus olhos ficaram escuros, quando quatro raios negros foram lançados contra seus oponentes. Nidorino e Nidorina foram lançados para trás e cairam, desacordados. Sandslash pareceu lutar contra o impacto, mas acabou sendo lançado contra a parede de pedra às suas costas.

No segundo em que o Pokémon terrestre tentava se levantar, Gengar lançou um ataque de confusão contra Wartortle, erguendo-a no ar e lançando-a na direção de Poliwhril. O Pokémon de Dave conseguiu se desviar, mas aquela era a brecha que Magmar precisava para cuspir uma forte rajada de fogo, que encobriu o alvo imediatamente. Não satisfeito, o Pokémon de fogo lançou-se em uma corrida e acertou Poliwhril com uma combinação de investida flamejante e soco de fogo, que o lançou por cima do abismo e da lava, para se chocar contra a parede do lado oposto do abismo.

Venomoth, por sua vez, se desviou por muito pouco de mais um ataque de chamas de Growlithe e de uma das sementes mortais de Gloom, e lançou um raio psiquico que explodiu entre os dois Pokémons de Dave, distraindo-os por tempo o suficiente para que pudesse lançar um ataque de vento prateado contra ambos ao mesmo tempo. Growlithe conseguiu se desviar, mas Gloom, mais lento, foi atingido e caiu.

Venomothe investiu contra ele e Growlithe tentou conter seu avanço com mais ataques flamejantes, mas o Pokémon inseto apenas se utilizou de uma barreira de energa para se proteger e atingiu Gloom ainda no chão lançando-o para alguns passos mais próximo do abismo. O unico dos Pokémons Rockets que ainda parecia lutar com sérios problemas era o Scyther de Peter, que tinha uma das asas queimadas por um ataque de Vulpix. O agente, claramente, não estava no mesmo nivel que sua companheira.

Mindy recolheu seu Nidorino e sua Nidorina com pressa e sacou a Pokebola de Charizard, cheia de receios. Seu Pokemon não estava em condições ideais, mas era o unico que tinha condições de ajudar. Dratini não seria util naquele ambiente, e apenas se machucaria a toa e ela simplesmente não podia deixar que a Equipe Rocket lhe vencesse daquela maneira. Ela não suportaria ficar ali assitindo a luta, e sabia que seu Charizard também não. Eles tinham que ajudar seus amigos.

- Somos só eu e você, mais uma vez grandão... - disse ela, lançando a Pokébola para cima, liberando o grande dragão de fogo, que rugia ao se apresentar – Rápido, acabe com aquele inseto voador nojento!

Dave tentava avaliar a situação e não gostava do que via. Gengar havia eliminado dois de seus adversários e agora poderia se focar exclusivamente em Sandslash. Magmar eliminara Poliwhril, recolhido pelo seu treinador, e agora tinha apenas Wartortle pela frente. Enquanto isso, Venomoth havia atingido Gloom com força. O Pokémon de planta não aguentaria outro ataque, e a luta também estava desequilibrada. Mesmo se Vulpix vencesse Scyther definitivamente, o garoto duvidava que a pequena raposa fosse capaz de mudar o rumo das coisas. Charizard era uma força em potencial que estava prestes a investir contra Venomoth, mas Dave sabia que o unico Pokémon que podia verdadeiramente fazer a diferença estava agora desmaiado no colo de Jake.

Foi nesse momento que Sandslash foi atingido por um osso voador nas costas, sendo derrubado no chão. Gengar aproveitou a chance inesperada e lançou uma serie de raios roxos contra o Pokemon caido, atingindo-o sem piedade. Enquanto isso formou uma esfera negra em suas mãos e, com um movimento para frente, fez com que um poderoso raio de energia negra fosse lançado da esfera, terminando de vez a sua batalha com Sandslash com um ataque que Dave sabia ser uma Pulsação negra.

- Não! - Berrou ele vendo o primeiro Pokemon que capturara desmaiar em batalha.

Recolheu-o com pressa enquanto observava Jody e Jack entrando pelo portão e passando por Gabriella com um aceno de cabeça

- G - disseram os dois, como se cumprimentando sua superior.

- Vocês demoraram - se limitou a dizer a mulher, enquanto observava uma rajada de fogo de Charizard passar a meros milimetros de uma das asas de seu Pokémon inseto.

Dodrio lançou um ataque triplo contra Growlithe, o atingindo de surpresa, pelas costas, enquanto Dave ainda guardava a Pokebola de Sandslash de volta no cinto. Ele viu seu Pokémon caído e agradeceu mentalmente a Mindy e Charizard por não deixar que Venomoth se aproveitasse. Ordenou então que Gloom diexasse Venomoth de lado e se focasse em Marowak, recém-chegado.

Scyther agora tentava contra-atacar com suas garras, forçando Vulpix a se movimentar mais. Jake, entretanto, conseguiu ver uma brecha no ritmo de golpes que Peter imprimia, preocupado, e então ordenou um ataque preciso, entre os movimentos de corte do grande inseto verde, envolvendo-o em chamas que o consumiriam por inteiro caso seu treinador não tivesse reconhecido a derrota de dentes cerrados e recolhido seu Pokémon. Jake havia evoluído muito desde aquele menino que mal sabia como capturar um Pokémon, meses atrás.

- Seu moleque! - berrou ele, ameaçando correr na direção do garoto mais novo.

Gabrielle, entretanto, deu um simples comando negativo, e o homem parou abruptamente e passou a apenas observar a luta enfurecido, enquanto Vulpix corria para enfrentar Dodrio antes que ele desequilibrasse ainda mais alguma das lutas que estavam acontecendo.

Do outro lado do combate, Magmar havia conseguido cobrir Wartortle com uma poderosa rajada de fogo, obrigado a tartaruga a se recolher para dentro de seu casco, tentando diminuir os danos sofridos. Ainda assim, jake sabia que o calor era muito e que ela não duraria muito tempo.

Então uma forte luz brilhou, chamando a atenção de todos. Magmar foi obrigado a parar o ataque devido ao tamanho fluxo de energia que emanava de onde antes estava o Pokémon de Jake e agora um pequeno sol branco parecia brilhar. Quando todos conseguiram enchergar novamente, o grupo viu um Blastoise encarando furioso um oponente claramente preocupado.

- Blastoise! - disseram Mindy e Dave juntos, finalmente se permitindo uma pontada de esperança. Jake, por sua vez, estava maravilhado e sem palavras.

Pela primeira vez Gabrielle deixou seu sorriso morrer por um momento e se demonstrou ligeiramente preocuapada. Com um Charizard e um Blastoise em campo, as coisas podiam complicar um pouco mais do que o esperado. A tartaruga gigante berrou alto e direcionou seus canhões em direção a Magmar, lançando o mais forte jato de água que Dave ja havia visto. O Pokémon de fogo tentou escapar, mas foi incapaz, e foi lançado contra a parede com força, fazendo com que Jake vibrasse com um punho em riste. Grande parte da água que o atingiu evaporou pouquissimos segundos depois.

- Isso! Blastoise! Isso! - foi a unica coisa que o menino conseguiu dizer.

Magmar caiu desacordado no chão, e Dave sentiu que a maré da batalha estava prestes a virar. Gengar se posicionou para enfrentar Blastoise, mas agora o garoto ja acreditava que fosse possivel vencer Venomoth com a ajuda do Charizard de Mindy, e os Pokémons de Jack e Jody não deveriam lhes causar mais problemas do que o normal.

Gloom ja havia impedido Marowak de retomar seu osso com um ataque certeiro de folhas navalha quando o osso fora lançado. Quando Jack mandou seu Pokemon recuperar sua arma caida, Dave ordenou um ataque de sementes mortais que, alem de tudo, ainda ajudaria seu Gloom a se recuperar dos golpes sofridos contra Venomoth. Vulpix, por sua vez, parecia se sair bem contra Dodrio. Ja havia desviado de duas cabeças em um atque de furia, e queimara a terceira quando percebeu que não teria tempo para escapar de seu bico.

Venomoth, por sua vez, ja fora obrigado a se utilizar mais uma vez de sua tecnica protetora para escapar de uma poderosa combinação de chamas de Charizard e Growlithe. Agora lutando contra um Pokémon voador de fogo, o inseto parecia ter ainda mais dificuldades em se manter fora de alcance e Dave sabia que sua técnica de proteção não poderia durar para sempre. Uma hora eles conseguiriam quebrar a barreira, e a luta poderia mudar então.

Blastoise tentou acertar Gengar com o mesmo ataque que utilizara contra Magmar, mas o fantasma flutuou para longe, voando pela direita e lançando nada menos do que três bolas das sombras contra o oponente enquanto se movia. Os ataques explodiram contra o corpo do Pokémon de Jake seguidamente, e ele deu tres pesados passos para trás com o impacto, mas recuperou o equilibrio em seguida.

Jake, preocupado, ordenou mais um ataque, e mais uma vez Gengar pulou para o lado, dessa vez lançando um raio hipnótico certeiro e poderoso contra o grande Pokémon aquático. A tartaruga lutou, mas foi incapaz de manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo, caindo em sono profundo. Foi então que Gengar parou no ar, se concentrou e projetou de seu corpo o que parecia uma sombra com a sua própria forma. A criatura sombria voou em direção ao Pokémon de Jake e entrou em seu corpo adormecido, desaparecendo.

- Blastoise! - Jake exclamou, mas já era tarde de mais.

Blastoise estava sendo vitima do ataque comedor de sonhos de Gengar, um das mais poderosas armas do fantasma, e não poderia escapar a não ser que fosse acordado ou recolhido de volta à sua Pokebola. Dave sentiu seu estomago despencar quando viu Jake estendendo sua Pokebola e recolhendo o Pokémon recém evoluido. Não acreditava que o grande trunfo da luta havia sido derrotado tão facilmente.

Em seguida, Gengar partiu em ajuda a Venomoth. Growlithe tentava abocanhar umas das asas da mariposa lilás enquanto ela baixava de altitude em fuga de um dos ataques de Charizard. Ela fez uma manobra rápida, recolhendo a asa, girando o corpo e quase atingindo o chão, mas voltando a abrí-las nos ultimos momentos e planando novamente, se distanciando do cachorro. Growlithe fazia um movimento rápido para seguir a mariposa quando ouviu um alerta de cuidado vindo de Dave.

Gengar, que aparentava mirar Charizard com os olhos, mudou subitamente de direção e investiu contra o Pokémon de Dave. O cachorro de fogo ainda tentou se esquiva, mas gengar passou pela lateral do seu corpo com a lingua para fóra, em um grande ataque de lambida. Growlithe ficou paralisado imediatamente, incapaz de mover um só musculo. E foi obrigado a assistir inerte enquanto Venomoth lhe atingia com um poderoso raio psiquico.

Charizard rugiu e inicou uma investida contra ambos os Pokémons de Gabrielle, agora lado a lado, e eles voltaram a se separar, cercando o grande dragão pelos lados. Mindy se viu obrigada a gritar um alerta e Charizard se estagnou no ar, entre os dois adversários, que pareciam satisfeitos em lhe estudar.

Dave lamentou em voz alta ter de recolher seu Growlithe, enquanto Vulpix havia derrubado Dodrio e estava prestes a finaliza-lo com a ajuda de Gloom, que partiu em sua ajuda depois de Jack recolher seu Marowak ainda preso pela semente do Pokémon de Planta. Aquela luta também parecia estar perto do fim, com um resultado positivo para o grupo de Dave, mas todos pararam e se fitaram.

Pokemons e treinadores pareciam exaustos, desgastados e tentando reunir o máximo de suas forças. A temperatura extremamente quente no ambiente apenas ajudava a piorar a sensação geral de desanimo e cansaço até mesmo por parte dos agentes Rockets. Todos, com exceção de Gabrielle, que tinha um grande sorriso aberto em seu rosto e parecia ignorar as gotas de suor escorrendo pela sua pele.

- Dave, garoto, está vendo como não tem nenhuma esperança de nos vencer?

- Não é isso o que parece – disse ele, fitando Peter e Jack, já derrotados. Jody seria a próxima.

- Pobre coitado, não consegue aprender a lição não é?

A ausencia de som proveniente de ordens de batalha, movimentos bruscos e ataques poderosos fazia da caverna um ambiente quase intimidador. A voz de Gabrielle ecoava sozinha, poderosa por entre as pedras, obrigando Dave a se concentrar para não se deixar intimidar. No fundo, ele pensava ouvir passos calmos e lentos vindos do túnel. Não queria nem imaginar quem mais poderia estar chegando.

A arena em si parecia bastante danificada. Buracos no chão e na parede eram comuns, Magmar continuava caido no chão, desacordado do outro lado do abismo, e os sinais de luta podiam ser vistos por todos os lugares. Charizard estava parado no ar, cercado por Venomoth e Gengar, preparado para evadir a qualquer sinal de que a luta reiniciaria. Dodrio parecia aproveitar a pausa para se recuperar, enquanto Vulpix e Gloom o fitavam ameaçadoramente. Os dois tinham a clara vantagem no confronto, apesar da desvantagem de tipo do Pokémon de Dave.

- Dave, você ainda não me derrotou uma vez sequer, enquanto eu já derrotei os seus Pokémons e o de seus amigos com apenas dois. E sem dar uma ordem sequer – Dave percebera que Gabrielle de fato passara toda a luta em silêncio – Vocês não vão conseguir me vencer, e não conseguiriam sair daqui se vencessem. Por que não me passa o Eevee?

- Nunca!

- Garoto, eu não acho que você esteja me entendendo – seu tom de voz não era pretencioso nem superior agora. Ela genuinamente parecia querer explicar algo a Dave – Eu vou ter o Eevee hoje, aqui e agora, quer você me passe ele ou não. Já poderia tê-lo agora se quisesse, mas tenho também que te ensinar que você não tem chances de me vencer. Preciso que você entenda que não adianta me perseguir. Não adianta tentar pelo resto de sua vida me reencontrar e recuperar seu Pokémon. Se um dia você conseguir chegar até ele, não conseguirá vencer a mim e a todos os outros que o estarão protegendo.

- Isso é mentira! – disse Dave, tentando não tremer. O tom da mulher, de tão calmo, confiante e até mesmo doce, era mais assustador do que antes – Vocês estão tentando pegar o Eevee desde Grené. Se você estivesse falando a verdade, porque toda essa operação?

- Ora, quem disse que queríamos pega-lo?

Dave e Mindy ficaram em silencio, tentando não se deixar afetar pelas palavras da mulher, que parecia olhar para eles com pena. Jake estremecia, olhando dela, para Jack, Jody e então para seus amigos.

- Nós deixamos que você ficasse com ele durante todo esse tempo, rapaz. Desde que descobrimos que você estava com ele, tudo o que queríamos era um olho amigo com vocês. E isso nós sempre tivemos...

- Como assim? – quis saber Mindy. Jake abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir um som sequer.

- Jake, porque você não explica para eles? – disse Jack, olhando para o pequeno menino, que agora lhe parecia ainda menor.

Um completo silêncio imperou por segundos, enquanto Dave e Mindy viravam os olhos para Jake e o menino ficou completamente mudo, de boca aberta, tão pálido quanto poderia ficar. Até suor que escorria pela sua espinha estava frio enquanto seus amigos processavam a informação.

- Jake... – foi a única coisa que Dave conseguia dizer. Eevee ainda estava no colo do menino.

- Jake, isso é verdade? – perguntou Mindy, olhando para ele tentando conter toda sua raiva e tristeza.

- Eu... Olha eu...

Dave deixou a informação fluir pela sua mente e esqueceu-se de todos os outros ali presentes. Apenas caminhou até o menino, que o olhava sem saber o que fazer, paralisado de medo e vergonha. Abaixou-se o suficiente para tirar o Eevee de seu colo com a toda a gentileza e sutilidade que conseguiu reunir, e então, com uma das mãos livres, desferiu um soco no rosto do garoto, derrubando-o no chão.

Mindy se sobressaltou, mas não conseguiu gritar, reprimir Dave ou sequer ajudar o menino mais novo a se levantar. Ele ficou deitado no chão, apoiado sobre um cotovelo, com a outra mão no rosto limpando o filete de sangue que escorria de seu lábio, agora inchado e cortado. Com lágrimas de dor e arrependimento escorrendo pelos olhos. O desespero e a falta de compreensão eram claros em sua expressão. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Vulpix, ao ver o acontecimento, abandonou Gloom e correu para o lado de seu treinador, olhando feio para Dave enquanto parava ao seu lado.

- Viu rapaz? Você não tem chances contra nós...

- Cala a boca! – gritou Dave, irritado como nunca esteve antes.

Gabrielle se manteve impassível. Mindy não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, olhando Jake ainda estirado na terra, sem acreditar que ele os traira.

- A sua raiva não muda nada, menino. Desista. Poupe o seu único Pokémon que ainda tem saúde...

Dave olhou para Gloom e estava prestes a ordenar que ele voltasse a atacar, quando outra coisa o fez se refrear. Três silhuetas surgiram por trás dos agentes Rockets, parados perto do portão de entrada para a área do abismo. Lentamente a imagem de Linda, a agente loira que lutava contra Kato surgiu, seguida de Blaine, calmo e tranquilo, e Trance, o agente de pele escura, que trazia Kato preso em um mata leão.

Dave perdeu o ar, e Mindy abafou um pequeno grito, parando de chorar com o choque.

- Ora, bem vindos. Até que enfim vocês chegaram – disse Gabrielle, sorrindo para os outros.

- Aquele é o meu... Magmar? – disse Blaine, aparentemente surpreso – Não acredito que ele foi derrotado!

Dave não processou o que o pesquisador estava falando até que ele tirou uma Pokebola do bolso e recolheu o Pokémon que o menino acreditava viver no vulcão. Seu mundo estava desabando de maneira tão abrupta que ele não sabia mais como reagir. _Blaine é o treinador do Magmar?_ Pensou ele, enquanto se lembrava da voz da agente Gabrielle lhe dizendo que o Pokémon trabalhava para um dos seus agentes. _Blaine é um agente Rocket?!_

- Pai! – exclamou Mindy, não mais conseguindo se conter – Larguem o meu pai! Agora!

- Desculpe menina, mas isso não será possível – agora fora Peter quem lhe falara, aparentemente entretido – Estive procurando seu pai por muito tempo, para deixa-lo ir agora que o encontrei...

- Mindy, fique quieta... – disse Kato, claramente com esforço. Seu olho esquerdo estava fechado de tão inchado, e sangue escorria de seu nariz torto e quebrado, forçando-o a respirar pela boca.

- Mas... – as lagrimas voltavam a escorrer e a menina tremia. Dave mal conseguia processar que ela o estava realmente chamando de pai, e ele estava respondendo naturalmente.

- Espera ai, o que é que está acontecendo aqui?! – explodiu o garoto, subitamente cansado. Sua mente não conseguia mais trabalhar propriamente. Nada mais fazia sentido.

- Como eu disse, rapaz, você não tem para onde correr – disse Gabrielle, sorrindo com o desespero das crianças – Você estava cercado ha muito tempo, e continua cercado agora. Não tem para onde fugir, nem o que fazer para nos impedir...

- Eu não posso... – ele disse, sabendo que tudo aquilo era verdade.

Dave já não tinha esperanças. Agora teria que enfrentar também um Onix, um Golduck, um Taurus, além de todos os Pokemons de Blaine. Não podia, nem queria mais contar com Jake, e apenas Gloom e Charizard tinham forças para continuar lutando. E mesmo que conseguisse vence-los todos, não podia passar a força por todos os agentes, que já haviam provado que estavam dispostos a lhe agredir até conseguirem o que queriam.

Mas, apesar de tudo, ele não podia desistir sem lutar. Abraçou Eevee com força, mas o pequeno Pokémon marrom permanecia desacordado, e ele desejou que tivesse mais tempo com ele. Uma lágrima surgiu em seu rosto enquanto ele tomava ar para dar sequencia ao que tinha de ser feito.

- Gloom, semente mortal! – ordenou ele, com a voz fraca.

Seu Pokémon tentou atingir Dodrio, que se desviou e tentou ataca-lo de volta, forçando-o a pular para o lado. Imediatamente Gengar e Venomoth tentaram atacar Charizard. O fantasma lançou uma bola das sombras em direção a sua cabeça, forçando o dragão a se esquivar, apenas para ser então atingido por um raio psíquico da mariposa. Ele rugiu no ar e em seguida foi atingido por uma segunda bola das sombras de Gengar. Despencou em direção a lava, e Mindy gritou, se apressando para recolhê-lo antes que ele mergulhasse para a morte. As lágrimas não paravam de lhe correr pelo rosto.

Gloom tentou mais uma vez acertar Dodrio, que desviou com certa dificuldade e Blaine liberou seu Arcanine, que correu para ajudar o pássaro sem asas a terminar a luta. Cercado, o Pokémon planta foi incapaz de escapar dos ataques dos adversários, sendo primeiro atingido de raspão por um dos bicos do Pokémon de Jody, para depois sumir em meio as chamas cuspidas pelo Pokémon de Blaine.

O Pokémon caiu desacordado, ainda pegando fogo, e Dave se viu forçado a recolhê-lo e a encarar os agentes Rockets de frente, tremendo de nervoso. Poderia e deveria ter poupado Gloom, mas não podia mais desistir. Se bem conhecia o seu Pokémon, ele preferiria assim também. Jake ainda estava no chão, agora sentado, com seu Vulpix no colo, observando tudo ainda em prantos.

- Dave, não se complique – agora era Blaine quem lhe falava – Entregue o Eevee. Nós não vamos machuca-lo.

- Eu já disse, não posso... – voltou a dizer o menino, agora com raiva misturada à dor de sua voz.

- Você não quer nos forçar a fazer algo que não queremos fazer não é?

Dave olhou para Mindy, que ainda fitava o pai, preso entre os fortes braços de Trance. Não queria que lhe machucassem, mas não conseguia largar Eevee.

- Façam o que quiserem comigo, mas eu não posso dá-lo a vocês... Eu o prometi isso...

- De novo você não entende o que quero dizer... – disse Gabrielle – Não é com você que faremos alguma coisa.

Com um sinal da cabeça, a mulher de pele escura ordenou, e Peter se aproximou de Kato. Pegou-o pelos braços, que só agora os outros conseguiram ver que estavam algemados, e o conduziu para o abismo. Blaine acompanhou os movimentos de Peter com olhos cerrados.

- Não! – berrou Mindy, em desespero quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo - Larga ele! Não!

Peter sorria enquanto se aproximava do abismo com o homem surrado, ferido e os gritos de protesto de Mindy apenas lhe davam mais prazer e satisfação. Kato mancava e acompanhava o ritmo de Peter com dificuldade, precisando ser empurrado até a borda. Parecia aceitar o que lhe esperava, mas não era possivel disfarçar o medo quando foi obrigado a olhar para o liquido vermelho borbulhante, bem ao fundo do abismo.

- Rapaz - era Gabrielle quem falava, mas Dave não conseguia tirar os olhos de Peter, segurando Kato a meros centimetros do precipicio - Se você não quer ver seu amigo dar um mergulho, aconselho a fazer o que nós estamos pedindo.

O coração do garoto batia descontroladamente enquanto ele tentava recuperar o ar. Mindy tentou correr em direção ao pai para ajudá-lo, mas Jody e Linda se intrometeram em seu caminho, segurando-a pelos braços, enquanto Gabrielle não tirava os olhos do rosto assustado de Dave. Ele ameaçou correr em direção a Mindy, mas assim que deu um passo Peter empurrou Kato um pouco mais para perto do abismo, e o garoto entendeu exatamente o que mais um passo poderia significar. Blaine parecia nervoso atrás de Gabrielle.

- Eu...

Dave ainda não sabia o que fazer. Mindy se debatia tentando se livrar das mulheres que a seguravam e até Jake havia se levantado e tentado ajuda-la, apenas para ser parado por Jack, que o imobilizou sem dificuldades. _Eu não posso entregar o Eevee. Não posso... _Pensava o garoto, tremendo e tentando não chorar. _ Mas eu não posso fazer deixar que façam isso com o Kato. Não posso deixar que façam isso com a Mindy..._

Mais de um minuto se passou e Dave ainda tremia, incapaz de movimentar um musculo sequer. O suor lhe escorria pelo corpo e se acumulava nas suas roupas, mas ele não conseguia ter noção de mais nada do que estava acontecendo. Era impossivel tomar uma decisão.

- Peter, o menino parece não entender que estamos falando a verdade - disse Gabrielle, finalmente desviando o olhar de Dave. Ela compartilhou um olhar com Blaine, ainda impassivel, antes de continuar. - Porque não prova para ele do que estamos falando sério?

- Parem! Parem com isso! - ouviu-se Mindy berrar de novo, entre lágrimas.

Peter acenou positivamente com a cabeça e deu um chute na parte lateral do joelho direito de Kato, fazendo com que o cientista caisse no chão imediatamente, com uma exclamação de dor. Ele se desequilibrou por um momento, mas Peter segurou seus ombros, o mantendo firme. Abaixou então e pegou a Pokebola de Alakazam de seu cinto.

-Diga adeus, Kato...

E então jogou a Pokebola no abismo.

- Não! - berrou Kato, surpreso - Não!

O tempo pareceu parar enquanto Dave observava a pequena esfera vermelha e branca girar no ar e mergulhar para o fundo do abismo de onde nunca mais voltaria. Correu até a borda sem acreditar nos seus olhos, perdido em meio ao susto e a falta de palavras, e viu a Pokebola de Alakazam, aquele que tanto o ajudara em seus treinamentos e que fora tão importante para Kato, desaparecer em meio a lava, deixando de existir.

Até mesmo Mindy parou de gritar e se debater, sem reação, como se atingida para por um golpe no estomago. Jack e Jody arregalaram os olhos, claramente surpresos também, e Blaine virara o rosto, incapaz de assistir ao que acontecera. Os unicos que continuavam a sorrir eram Peter e Gabrielle.

- Entendeu agora Dave? Vou te dar mais uma chance, e então jogamos o homem e tomamos o Eevee de você. Agradeça por não te jogarmos la também... Você está testando a minha paciencia...

A mulher de pele escura o olhava duramente, mas ele não conseguia parar de fitar a lava em que a Pokebola havia desaparecido. Nunca, antes, ele havia presenciado a morte de um Pokemon.

- Não desista Dave! - disse a voz de Kato, cheia de raiva - Não de a esses monstros a sensação de vitó...

Peter calou o homem com um soco no rosto, mas Dave já havia entendido. Olhou para ele, caido, sangrando, completamente derrotado, e então para Mindy, com uma aparencia destroçada pela tristeza de tal maneira que ele nunca desejava ver de novo. Olhou novamente para Eevee em seu colo, aquele que o salvara sem nem te-lo conhecido. Aquele que lhe acompanhara desde o primeiro dia, e que o salvara tantas vezes antes. Aquele que havia sido seu melhor amigo em toda a sua vida, e que, acima de tudo, havia sido um exemplo para ele. Aquele que sempre tomava a decisão certa, e sempre pensava naqueles de quem gostava primeiro, e percebeu que se o Pokémon estivesse acordado, e coubesse a ele aquela decisão, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Talvez Alakazam ainda estivesse vivo.

Toda aquela dor, todo aquele sofrimento poderia ser evitado pelo seu sacrificio, e Dave sabia que o Pokemon não teria sequer hesitado em se doar por ele e seus amigos. O garoto já não tinha esperanças de ficar com ele, de fugir são e salvo. Tudo estava perdido. Ele só precisava adimitir isso.

Deixou mais lágrimas cairem, e então andou até Gabrielle estendendo-o a ela, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Muito bem - disse ela -Vejo que pelo menos um pouco de bom senso ainda lhe resta. Uma sabia escolha rapaz. Você nunca mais será incomodado por nós de novo. Lhes garantimos isso.

Ela estendeu as maos e envolveu Eevee, e Dave sentiu o vazio deixado pelo Pokemon em seus braços quando ela o levantou. Um vazio que talvez nunca mais fosse preenchido. A mulher se virou de costas e fez um sinal com as mãos, convidando seus agentes e Pokemons a segui-la. Blaine foi o primeiro, seguido por Trance e Linda, Jody e Jack. Peter ficou por ultimo, soltando as algemas que prendiam Kato. Mindy e Jake estavam no chão, jogados, olhando para Dave sem saber o que falar. Não havia maneira de expressar o que havia acabado de acontecer. Dave já soferera algumas derrotas na vida, mas nenhum golpe havia sido tão duro.

Peter tirou as algemas e Kato permaneceu de joelhos, olhando para o vazio do abismo por onde seu primeiro e unico Pokémon havia sdo jogado.

- Não se preocupe, vocês se verão logo - disse ele.

E então se abaixou e empurrou as costas de Kato com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

- Não! Pai! - gritou Mindy, enquanto observava o homem perder o equilibrio e se precipitar pelo grande buraco no chão. O gritou fez com que Blaine virasse de costas, a tempo de observar o que acontecia.

Kato tentou se segurar no ar sem sucesso, pego de surpresa pelo golpe de Peter. Sentiu então seu corpo despencar e cair em direção ao mar vermelho e fervente. Mindy levantou-se e correu até a borda, desesperada. Dave correu atras dela e parou ao seu lado, ajoelhados na pedra olhando para baixo enquanto viam o exato momento em que o corpo do especialista Pokemon se chocava contra a lava.

Ambos gritaram, mas suas vozes mal podiam ser ouvidas, escondidas pelos gritos de agonia que o homem conseguiu dar antes de mergulhar por inteiro. O som ecoou pelo ambiente por mais um tempo indefinido, mas ficaria para sempre gravado na cabeça dos dois. Mindy agarrou as pernas de Dave e chorou copiosamente com a cabeça contra seu peito, enquanto o menino olhava desesperado para o vazio, incapaz de acreditar.

A voz de Kato nunca mais seria ouvida, mas o seu grito acompanharia os garotos pelo resto de suas vidas.


	22. Capítulo 22: As Lágrimas do Dia Seguinte

**Capítulo 22 – As lágrimas do dia seguinte**

Dave e Mindy levaram cerca de uma hora para conseguir levantar e sair do vulcão. O calor, o silencio unicamente interrompido pelo ferver da lava e tudo o que aquele lugar representava não era suficiente para dar-lhes forças para levantar e caminhar para o lado de fora. Nenhum dos dois sabia como se reerguer depois de todos os acontecimentos daquele dia. Jake ficara ali um pouco depois dos agentes Rockets irem embora, mas saiu logo depois, acompanhado de seu Vulpix. Mesmo que seus antigos amigos não ousassem sequer lhe dirigir um olhar, o menino sabia que não era nem um pouco bem vindo para compartilhar das suas dores.

As lágrimas evaporavam rapidamente com a temperatura, e o suor já os deixava desidratados, mas ainda assim eles se demoraram a criar coragem e a se levantar. Caminharam lentamente pelo túnel, de mãos dadas. Ali, depois de tanto tempo próximos ao centro do vulcão, o ar parecia até mais leve e mais fresco. Perderam a conta de quanto tempo levaram para encontrar a saída, mas quando conseguira, a brisa do crepúsculo os fez estremecer e dar novamente um passo para dentro do túnel.

Se abraçaram e saíram para o frescor da noite juntos, lado a lado, ainda sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Estavam em silêncio desde que haviam sido deixados a sós. Passaram pela casa de Blaine temendo encontrar o líder traidor lá dentro, mas ela estava deserta e intocada. Com todos os seus Pokemons em péssimas condições, eles tiveram que andar todo o caminho até o centro Pokémon, e perderam um lindo por do sol enquanto desciam a montanha, pois mantinham os olhos fixos no chão.

Adaptaram-se rapidamente a mudança de temperatura, mas a leve brisa fazia com que suas roupas molhadas de suor grudassem em seu corpo, com um toque gelado arrepiante. Ainda assim, eles continuaram em seu passo lento, quase automático, passando pela cidade. Apenas levantaram os olhos quando cruzaram o antigo ginásio Pokémon da cidade. A construção fora realmente destruída e inutilizada, e isso apenas os fazia se perguntar o que teria acontecido com a arena subterrânea. Mindy se demorou um pouco mais olhando para a estrutura, e surpreendentemente deu um breve riso silencioso.

- O que foi? – perguntou Dave, surpreso ao reparar na reação da menina.

- Acabei de perceber, o Blaine nunca chegou a me dar a minha insígnia...

Dave também não conteve uma leve risada, fazendo um breve carinho na mão da menina, atrelada à sua. Sorrir era ligeiramente estranho depois de tanto tempo, e o ato logo os fez, de certa maneira, se sentirem culpados.

Continuaram a caminhar de mãos dadas pela cidade iluminada pelas estrelas e pelos postes de luz até chegar ao Centro Pokémon. Ninguém parecia notar neles, a não ser os poucos olhares que provavelmente eram atraídos pelo seu cheiro de queimado, pelos seus machucados aparentes ou pelo estado de suas roupas, sujas e ainda molhadas de suor. Ninguém parecia ciente da operação dos bandidos em sua cidade e de tudo o que aconteceram no vulcão. Provavelmente teriam notado a destruição do ginásio, mas tendo acontecido há horas, não se via mais nenhuma movimentação quanto àquilo. Chegaram ao Centro Pokémon e não conseguiram devolver a atenção que a enfermeira Joy lhes dispensou assim que eles passaram pela porta.

- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com vocês?! Vocês estão bem? – disse ela, correndo de trás do balcão para receber os treinadores – O telefone não parou de tocar procurando por vocês do dia inteiro. O laboratório de Cardo ligou ao menos cinco vezes. Vocês deviam retornar as ligações.

Mindy não se sentia apta para falar com a sua família. Não ali, não daquele jeito. _Talvez nunca mais_...

- Obrigado, faremos isso – disse Dave, propositalmente deixando de lado quando cumpriria aquela promessa.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?! – a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa parecia verdadeiramente alarmada – Vocês dois parecem fantasmas. Dois fantasmas imensamente sujos e machucados. O mais novo chegou mais cedo sem falar nada e foi embora. O que está acontecendo?

- Estamos bem, isso que importa – disse Mindy, com uma voz fraca, se encaminhando lentamente para seu quarto enquanto uma perplexa enfermeira tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Ei, espera! Deixaram uma encomenda para você aqui! – disse ela, correndo de novo para o balcão – Blaine deixou uma insígnia. Disse que era sua por direito e me fez prometer que iria lhe entregar.

Mindy virou para trás, sem sorrir dessa vez, e olhou para o pequeno broche em forma de chama nas mãos da simpática e atenciosa mulher. Aquela insígnia representava muito mais para ela do que uma vitória agora.

- Não quero, obrigada... – e voltou a se dirigir para o seu quarto, desaparecendo por entre o corredor.

A enfermeira olhou perplexa da menina para a insígnia e então para Dave. Nunca antes tinha visto um treinador recusar uma insígnia e nem sabia o que fazer naquela situação. A mulher não tinha ideia de nada que havia ocorrido e nem podia começar a imaginar o que o casal estava passando.

- Vocês estavam no ginásio quando ele foi destruído? – perguntou a Dave.

- Não... É melhor você deixar essa história de lado. Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas você não pode nos ajudar agora. – ele se aproximou da mulher e estendeu a mão, olhando para a insígnia –Deixe que eu convenço a Mindy a ficar com isso.

A enfermeira hesitou, lembrando-se de que fora instruída a dar a insígnia para a menina, e não para seu namorado. Dave percebeu e então mostrou-a sua própria insígnia, deixando-a um pouco mais tranquila, e então, com a insígnia de Mindy na mão, a seguiu para o quarto.

Encontrou a porta da garota semiaberta e a viu sentada no chão quando entrou. Sem dizer nada, apenas sentou ao seu lado, passou um braço por seus ombros e a puxou para um abraço. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito por um momento, depois levantou e lhe deu um beijo rápido e suave, com gosto de lágrimas e pó.

- Você devia guardar isso – disse ele, lhe mostrando a insígnia em sua mão.

- Não sei se vou conseguir... – disse ela, fechando os olhos para não ver.

- Mindy, nós nunca vamos esquecer o que aconteceu hoje. Queiramos ou não. Você não precisa se prejudicar mais por isso... Guarde ela.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e pegou a insígnia, botando junto com as outras em uma pequena caixinha de madeira acolchoada em sua bolsa. Olhou fundo nos olhos de Dave tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Sinto muito pelo Eevee... – ela disse.

- Sinto muito pelo seu pai...

Eles se abraçaram novamente e voltaram a chorar um rio de lágrimas que já julgavam ter secado. Eles adormeceram pouco depois, ainda no chão, juntos e abraçados.

O som de punhos se batendo contra a madeira fina da porta despertou o casal. Mindy tinha a cabeça apoiada contra o peito de Dave, que, por sua vez, apoiava a sua contra o topo da cabeça da menina. Dormiram sujos e acordaram sentindo-se ainda mais desconfortáveis do que haviam se sentido no dia anterior. A menina se pôs de pé primeiro, ajeitou o cabelo bagunçado por trás da orelha, e fitou Dave no chão, ainda se espreguiçando.

- Porque dormimos sentados no chão, com as costas apoiadas em uma cama? – perguntou o menino, por entre um bocejo.

A menina deu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu e também se espreguiçou, sendo pega de surpresa por um bocejo que não havia previsto. Era impressionante como aquele tipo de coisa se espalhava por um cômodo, quando uma das pessoas dentro dele a fazia primeiro. O som das batidas na porta se repetiu, seguido de um inconfundível bocejo vindo do corredor, que fez com que a menina sorrisse mais uma vez, de maneira mais natural.

- Quem é? – perguntou, coçando os olhos e se aproximando da porta. _Provavelmente a enfermeira nos chamando para comer..._

- Sou eu, abre a porta! Acho que precisamos conversar...

A voz do pequeno Jake fez com que o sorriso desaparecesse do rosto de Mindy e com que Dave se colocasse de pé com um pulo.

- Desaparece Jake! – disse Mindy, antes mesmo que Dave pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

O casal se entreolhou durante os segundos em que o silencio rondou no quarto. Mindy parecia surpresa, sem saber o que fazer, mas não restava espaço em Dave a não ser pela raiva que ele estava sentindo do menino mais novo.

- Não dá... Eu não sei para onde ir...

A sua voz estava chorosa, mas aquilo não parecia mudar o que Dave estava sentindo. Não podia acreditar que estava há tanto tempo com um traidor em seu grupo. Já havia sido traído por Mary Jane, Jake era demais para que ele pudesse processar. A única coisa que o impedia de bater mais no seu antigo amigo era a porta que os separava.

- Isso não é problema nosso... – disse Mindy, ainda com um olhar fixo em Dave, tentando acalmá-lo – Vai pra casa...

- Mindy, me deixa explicar... Por favor...

- Você não tem o que explicar Jake! Sai daqui! Desaparece! Antes que eu mesmo desapareça com você! – ameaçou Dave, não conseguindo mais se conter.

- Dave, é você?! O que você está fazendo ai dentro? – Jake parecia genuinamente surpreso.

O menino de Grené fechou os punhos, mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um passo decidido em direção a porta, focado em ensinar de uma vez por todas o significado de "vai embora" para o menino mais novo, mas Mindy se colocou em sua frente, com uma mão estendida em seu peito, falando "calma" com os lábios, lentamente para que ele pudesse ler.

- Não importa o que ele está fazendo aqui – disse Mindy – O que importa é que você não deveria estar aqui...

- Pelo seu próprio bem, vai embora! – completou Dave, irado, dando alguns passou para trás e dando as costas para a porta, para tentar se controlar.

- Deveria estar aqui sim... – Jake agora estava com certeza entre lágrimas – vocês podem até não querer mais a minha companhia, mas vocês merecem saber o que aconteceu. Merecem saber por que eu fiz o que fiz. Eu nunca quis o mal de vocês...

- Você nunca... – Dave estava prestes a passar por cima de Mindy e abrir a porta definitivamente, com os punhos fechados prontos para encontrar o rosto do garoto. Estava tão nervoso que sequer conseguia terminar a frase que estava falando.

Foi então que, mais uma vez, Mindy o surpreendeu. Ela segurou seus dois braços com as mãos e olhou fundo nos seus olhos, não com o olhar carregado de tristeza e luto que ela estava usando até pouco mais de um minuto atrás, mas com um novo tipo de determinação e vontade. Algo novo, movido pela tristeza e pela dor que ela sentia, mas ainda assim, algo muito familiar a Dave. Como se uma nova faceta do rosto que ele conhecia tão bem. Ela lhe falou quase sussurrando, em um tom tão baixo que ele mesmo teve dificuldades de ouvir.

- Ele merece se explicar? Talvez não... Mas nós merecemos saber o que aconteceu, e precisamos ter o máximo de informações que pudermos ter.

- Como assim? – disse ele, um pouco mais alto.

- Olha, eu não sei você, mas eu não quero deixar isso barato. Eu vou atrás dos Rockets e do seu Eevee. O Eevee merece a liberdade e os Rockets não merecem aquele Pokémon. Eles tiraram o meu pai de mim, eu vou tirar pelo menos isso deles...

Dave não havia se dado tempo para pensar naquilo ainda. Todas as descobertas e acontecimentos do dia anterior ainda não faziam o menor sentido, e as coisas ainda não haviam se encaixado. Era impossível definir racionalmente o que fazer, pelo menos naquele momento, mas as palavras de Mindy e a emoção que ela passara através dela o fez lembrar de que aquela não deveria ser uma decisão racional. A Equipe Rocket provara que era infinitamente superior a eles, e talvez aquela fosse uma missão suicida, mas o sentimento do garoto era o mesmo que ele sentira quando segurava Eevee no colo, já sem Pokemons para lutar, mas disposto a sofrer o que precisasse sofrer para não entregá-lo. Aquela não era uma escolha que deveria ser feita racionalmente. Não havia escolha a ser feita. Ele tinha que recuperar o seu Eevee, a qualquer preço.

- Deixe-o entrar – disse o garoto, desarmando os punhos e respirando fundo, para tentar se controlar.

Mindy andou até a porta e colocou a mão na maçaneta, parando para respirar fundo antes de abri-la. Jake estava com a mão levantada, pronto para bater novamente, mas olhava para o chão. Seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho, além de bastante molhado. Os estragos causados pelo soco de Dave ainda eram visíveis, mas pareciam consideravelmente melhor do que no dia anterior. O menino perdeu o ar quando viu a porta se abrindo e a menina morena olhando para ele.

- Eu... Eu não achei que vocês iam...

- Entra logo, Jake, antes que eu mude de ideia.

O menino deu um breve sorriso e entrou as pressas, tremendo de nervoso enquanto andava. Ele estava limpo, parecia ter tomado um banho e Mindy suspeitava que ele estava apenas em um outro quarto no Centro Pokémon, e pedira a enfermeira Joy que contasse outra história para o casal. Ainda assim, isso mostrava um mínimo de bom senso do garoto, que percebera que não poderia dividir o mesmo quarto com Dave depois do ocorrido.

- Olha, eu queria muito pedir...

- Desculpas, é eu sei, essa parte eu já entendi, apesar de não acreditar. – disse Dave, com um tom grosseiro que ele nem ao menos sabia ter – Dá pra você me explicar primeiro o que é que aconteceu? E, mais importante que isso, por quê?!

Jake pareceu magoado com as palavras do garoto mais velho, mas não se deixou abater. Olhou do garoto para Mindy, que ainda o encarava duramente, e votou a falar.

- Eu fiz isso tudo por você Mindy...

- Como é que é?! – a menina balançou a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos – Como é que servir de informante para a Equipe Rocket seria um favor para mim?

- Pra te proteger... – voltou a dizer o menino – Tudo começou naquele dia na floresta da névoa, quando fomos capturados, lembra?

Dave se lembrava vividamente da travessia da floresta, que terminava na fronteira com a cidade de Zaffre. Fora lá que Jack e Jody sequestraram seus dois amigos e o obrigara a escolher entre um deles e seu Eevee. Fora lá que Dave escolhera Mindy, e lá que eles haviam se tornado um casal. Agora que parava para pensar, Jake havia dito que escapara sozinho das garras da Equipe Rocket, o que era, de fato, improvável.

- Eu não escapei sozinho como eu havia dito. A Jody conversou comigo sobre você Mindy, e me fez perceber que o Dave estava te colocando em risco desnecessariamente. Ela foi muito legal comigo, de verdade, e me tratou muito bem. Me fez acreditar que estava do meu lado, e que não queria me machucar. Eu achei que ela realmente tinha gostado de mim, entendeu?

- Eu estava colocando a Mindy em risco?! – Dave cerrou novamente os punhos, mas Mindy se colocou ao seu lado e segurou seu braço.

- Olha, eu não estou falando que eu estava certo, ok? Eu só estou dizendo o que passou na minha cabeça naquela hora! Ela disse que não ia me machucar, e ia me deixar fugir, desde que eu fingisse que tinha conseguido fazer isso sozinho. Mas que eu precisava ajudá-la também. Disse que ela ia ser punida por ter me deixado fugir, e que precisaria se recuperar, e que seria muito bom se eu pudesse manter ela informada durante a nossa viagem. Sabe? Só dizer onde estávamos e o que estávamos fazendo. Ela disse que a Equipe Rocket estava querendo observar o Eevee, e não recapturá-lo.

- E você acreditou em toda essa historinha?! – perguntou Mindy, sem acreditar. Jake era novo e inocente, mas nunca parecera burro para ela – E onde é que eu entro nessa história toda?

- Eu não acreditei cem por cento, claro que não! – disse Jake – Mas ela não precisava que eu confirmasse nada naquela hora, e me deixou ir. Disse que confiava em mim, e me deu um numero para que eu entrasse em contato se eu mudasse de ideia...

- E você mudou?! Quando que você mudou de ideia Jake? – perguntou Dave, usando cada desgastada fibra que tinha para se conter.

- É ai que entra a Mindy...

- Eu?! Eu fiz você mudar de ideia?! – a menina colocou uma mão sobre o peito, sem entender.

- Sim. Quando você resolveu ir atrás deles. Você abandonou a gente, Mindy! E nem me deixou ir com você... E foi atrás da Equipe Rocket. Eu fiz apenas o que eu pude para te proteger. Eu liguei para a Jody e disse que topava, se ela me prometesse que a Equipe Rocket não iria machucar você...

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre o grupo e os três apenas se entreolharam, sem saber como prosseguir com aquela conversa. Mindy olhava espantada para Jake, tentando lembrar e medir tudo o que acontecera desde que saíra de Zaffre, tendo em vista essa nova informação. Tudo fez muito mais sentido em sua mente. _Eu não consigo acreditar..._

- Você fez o que?! – explodiu repentinamente a menina, assustando até mesmo Dave ao seu lado – Você contou para a Equipe Rocket que eu e o Rusty estávamos indo atrás deles e confiou que eles não iriam me machucar porque você estava passando algumas informações? Qual é o seu problema, moleque?!

Jake se calou por um momento, também surpreso com a súbita ira de Mindy. Esperava a reação raivosa de Dave, mas a da menina era dez vezes mais potente, e machucava infinitas vezes mais.

- Só para a sua informação, eles me acharam com certa facilidade, e agora eu sei exatamente o porquê! E eles não mantiveram a promessa, queridinho! Eles me machucaram, e muito! E o meu primo também! Você me entregou numa bandeja para eles!

- Eu sei! Me desculpa, Mindy! Não era isso que eu queria fazer, juro! E quando você me contou o que eles fizeram, eu parei de falar com ela. Não mandei mais informação nenhuma, juro! Não fui eu quem disse que estávamos aqui...

- Me desculpa?! Se não fosse a minha mãe eu poderia estar morta, seu moleque! E seria tudo culpa sua!

Jake não se aguentou e começou a chorar copiosamente, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, incapaz de tirar os olhos do ataque de fúria da menina, com que até mesmo Dave estava surpreso. O menino teria controlado a garota, se ao menos conseguisse controlar a si mesmo, mas partilhava de toda aquela raiva por Jake.

- Desculpa... Des-des-culpa... – dizia o menino mais novo, por entre soluços – Eu só fiz isso porque... porque...

- Porque o que?!

- Porque eu te amo...

Mais um segundo de silencio e susto percorreu o quarto, até que Mindy deu um passo a frente e desferiu um pesado tapa de mão direita no rosto do garoto, deixando a primeira lágrima escorrer.

- Eu tenho nojo de você... Desaparece, Jake. Eu não quero te ver nunca mais na minha vida, ou eu prometo que você vai sofrer muito mais do que acredita ser possível...

O menino parecia em choque por um momento, parando até mesmo de soluçar, mas depois de alguns segundos de silencio, ele percebeu que não tinha outra opção que não dar as costas ao casal, talvez para sempre. Entre muitas lágrimas, o menino caminhou lentamente para fora do quarto, e Mindy o seguiu, apenas para fechar a porta com um estrondo quando ele saiu. Ela virou-se então para Dave e o abraçou com toda a força que conseguia, e gritou de raiva contra seu peito, antes de se deixar afogar em mais soluços.

- Nós nunca devíamos tê-lo deixado entrar...

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – era tudo o que Dave conseguia responder, enquanto a abraçava.

O telefone de ambos os quartos tocou duas vezes sem serem atendidos. Mindy e Dave finalmente se separaram e decidiram lavar tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior. Dave saíra do quarto prometendo que voltaria em uma hora, e que se não o fizesse, a menina deveria ir até seu quarto. Queriam evitar o uso do telefone, de modo a não falar com mais ninguém até que estivessem prontos, mas já haviam concordado que deveriam entrar em contato com ao menos com o laboratório Noah ainda naquele dia. Dave ansiava também por noticias de seus pais, mas mantinha em segredo um medo de descobrir o que tinha acontecido, principalmente depois do que ocorrera a Kato.

Mindy bateu ao quarto de Dave cinco minutos antes do tempo combinado. Não aguentava mais ficar sozinha em seu quarto, remoendo em silencio suas mais novas feridas físicas e emocionais. Por algum motivo sua perna doía e obrigava a mancar. O que lhe parecia estranho era a dor somente se fazer perceber quando ela estava tomando banho, mas agora tentava focar naquela dor e se esquecer de todas as outras.

Dave entreabriu a porta de leve e olhou por uma fresta. Não esperava a menina, mas sabia que era ela assim que ouviu as batidas. _Ela é ainda mais bonita com o cabelo molhado_ pensou ele, enquanto a deixava entrar, em silêncio.

- Você fala com o meu avô. Pode ser? – disse ela, nervosa.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Não esperava o pedido da menina, mas assim que ela fez, percebeu que não poderia ser diferente. Ela já sofrera o suficiente ao ver o seu pai ser jogado para a morte no mesmo dia em que o descobrira. Faze-la reconta a história seria o equivalente a uma tortura. Não seria fácil para Dave também, mas ele não aceitaria a ideia de fazê-la reviver aqueles momentos.

- Claro...

- Obrigada – ela disse, tentando sorrir.

Ambos andaram de mãos dadas, lado a lado em direção aos dois telefones do Centro Pokémon. A enfermeira Joy os observou de longe, mas não tentou falar com eles, nem ao menos para desejar bom dia, como lhe era comum. O casal agradeceu o espaço que ela lhes dava, e tentava se preparar para encarar o momento que tinham pela frente.

Imaginavam que, depois de tudo o que passaram no dia anterior, dar as noticias seria o menor dos seus problemas, mas ainda assim Dave hesitou antes de discar o numero que tinha gravado na memória. Nem ao menos conseguia imaginar o que diria para explicar ao Professor e a Susan o que havia ocorrido.

- Aqui vamos nós... – disse o menino, olhando para a menina ao seu lado, fora do campo de visão da câmera que o capturava, mas ainda conseguindo visualizar a tela do monitor.

Ele discou o número e esperou que a chamada fosse atendida. Teve apenas tempo de respirar, pois logo após o primeiro toque, o rosto preocupado de Noah surgiu na tela, de olhos arregalados e olheiras que denunciavam a noite sem dormir.

- Dave! – ele exclamou – Dave! Meu Deus como é bom te ver inteiro garoto!

- Oi professor – disse o menino, tentando sorrir. Afinal, era bom rever um rosto familiar e amigo.

- Gente, é o Dave! – disse o pesquisador, sem tirar os olhos do monitor – Me diga, rapaz, onde está a Mindy? Está tudo bem com a minha neta?

- Sim, está... Ela está bem e comigo, mas preferiu não falar ao telefone.

- O que aconteceu com vocês, garotos?

Dave respirou fundo e se preparou para relatar toda a sua experiência, desde o momento em que decidira ir até o vulcão para conseguir uma pedra do fogo. Pegou ar para falar, mas perdeu-o logo em seguida, quando o rosto de sua mãe surgiu na tela, empurrando o Dr. Noah para o lado.

- Dave, meu filho! Dave! Você está bem querido?!

O rosto da mulher estava inchado, em parte pelas lágrimas que corriam como rios de seus olhos, em parte pelo que ela sofrera há dois dias nas mãos da Equipe Rocket. O estado do rosto de sua mãe provocou em Dave uma ira que ele não sabia explicar. Sentiu-se aliviado por um momento, ao vê-la bem pela imagem, mas aquele sentimento não suprimiu a onda elétrica que o atingiu ao perceber o que tinha acontecido. _Eles machucaram a minha mãe. A minha mãe!_

Seu pai apareceu logo depois, bastante machucado também, e Dave pensou tê-lo visto mancar. Seu estado era pior que o de Martha, mas Dave sentiu em seu olhar algo mais seguro, apesar das poucas lágrimas que também lhe escorriam. Dave nunca havia visto seu pai chorar. Mindy colocou discretamente a mão em sua perna como apoio, percebendo a expressão fechada que tomara conta de seu rosto, mas nem aquilo lhe serviu de consolo.

- Eu estou bem mãe. O que aconteceu com vocês?! Quem fez isso com vocês?!

- Isso não importa agora, querido. O que importa é você estar bem... Nós já estamos recuperados – disse Martha, ainda aos prantos. Os hematomas e marcas em seu rosto diziam o contrário.

- Não, mãe. Não está tudo bem! – seu lábio inferior tremia enquanto ele falava, tamanha a sua raiva – Como isso aconteceu? Quem? Quando?

Mindy empurrou-o para o lado e entrou na frente do videofone, se mostrando para o laboratório.

- Bom dia Sra. Hairo. Sou Mindy Noah e é um prazer conhece-la – disse a morena, tentando sorrir.

- Bom... Bom dia – respondeu Martha, pega de surpresa.

- Não acho que o Dave vai conseguir ouvir essa historia direito. Então porque você não conta para mim o que aconteceu?

- Sim... É... Claro... – disse a mulher ainda um pouco confusa.

Dave se surpreendeu com a atitude da menina, mas preferiu não discutir. Levantou-se e foi até o corredor, com os braços esticados em cima da cabeça e os punhos cerrados, se controlando para não gritar. Nunca sentira tanta raiva em sua vida antes, e não achava que seria possível que voltasse a se sentir assim no futuro. Queria quebrar alguma coisa, mas teve que se contentar em socar a parede. Sentiu a dor se infiltrar em seu pulso e se estender até a base do ombro com o impacto contra o concreto, e se aliviou por ter outra coisa em que se focar além da sua raiva.

Quando voltou, segurava um pacote de gelo que pediu a enfermeira Joy contra o pulso que doía, e Mindy ainda conversava com sua mãe, com certa tranquilidade. Ele não queria saber o que tinha acontecido exatamente. Não naquele momento. Tudo o que precisava saber ele já sabia. Fora a Equipe Rocket que fizera aquilo com seus pais. E por causa dele. Por causa do Eevee que ele encontrou. Aquilo tudo era por sua causa.

Ainda com a expressão fechada, ele encarou Mindy, que olhou para seu pulso machucado e resolveu não perguntar. Apenas com o olhar, ela perguntou se ele estava bem, e recebendo um aceno positivo de cabeça, a menina se despediu de Martha e Jonathan e cedeu o lugar a Dave novamente.

- Estamos todos bem, meu filho. Isso é o que importa... – disse Martha com um sorriso, ao rever seu filho.

- Sim, é isso que importa... – Ele não queria falar do que acontecera com seus pais – Mãe, eu preciso conversar com o Dr. Noah, em particular, por favor. Amo vocês, ok?

A mulher parecia surpresa, mas não reclamou. Pelo contrário, se despediu carinhosamente, ainda deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem como sempre fazia, e deixou o cômodo. Mindy suspirou profundamente enquanto Dave fitava o Prof. Noah concentrado. Não sabia como dizer o que tinha que dizer a seguir, e preferiu ser o mais direto possível.

- Professor, sabemos sobre Kato e sua relação com Mindy. Lamento dizer que ele está morto.

A palavra pesou assim que saiu dos lábios do menino e ele sentiu Mindy estremecer ao seu lado. Ela não voltou a chorar, porém, se controlando apenas com um suspiro alto. O professor, do outro lado, parecia perdido. Deixou o queixo cair brevemente e levou uma das mãos à boca, enquanto perdia o pouco de cor que tinha na pele. A frase de Dave continuou a flutuar como uma placa de metal sobre eles, fazendo com que absorvessem a verdade a força.

- Eu... Como? - Noah parecia lutar para conter as lágrimas.

- Ontem, em uma operação da Equipe Rocket. Blaine nos traiu. Eles levaram Eevee. Kato se foi no vulcão, junto com seu Alakazam...

O homem se afastou alguns centímetros da tela e deixou os olhos caírem para o chão, ainda com a mão em frente à boca. Parecia tremer levemente, e permaneceu em silêncio por quase dois minutos seguidos. Dave deixou que ele assimilasse a notícia por quanto tempo julgasse necessário e deu uma das mãos a Mindy por baixo da mesa, para tentar ajudá-la a se controlar também.

- Mindy, querida, eu sinto muitíssimo... – o avô dela lhe disse, mesmo sem vê-la. Sua voz era tremula e falha – Eu não posso imaginar o que está passando nesse momento... Eu... Eu sinto muito.

Mindy tremeu e virou o rosto, deixando mais uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto antes de voltar a retomar o controle sobre si mesma. Apertou a mão de Dave, e ele não reclamou, deixando que a tristeza embalasse os dois naquele momento. Deu-lhe a oportunidade de responder diretamente ao avô, mas ela permaneceu quieta, e ele retomou a palavra.

- Professor, acredito que ela não vai conseguir falar sobre isso agora. Mas acho que ela precisa saber a verdadeira história dele. O que o senhor pode nos dizer?

Dave sabia que era o que Mindy queria perguntar e temia que aquele não fosse o melhor momento para que ela ouvisse aquela história. Mas tinha o pressentimento de que seria melhor agora, com a ferida fresca, do que voltar a abrí-la no futuro, quando já existir uma cicatriz. Noah, entretanto, parecia pego de surpresa. Dave permitiu que ele levasse quanto tempo quisesse para responder.

- Bom, por onde começar? – O homem parecia incapaz de se decidir o que falar à neta – O conheci quando ele era meu aluno. Era genial, um dos melhores de sua turma, e me saltou aos olhos. Eu e o Professor Carvalho convidamos ele para se juntar às nossas respectivas equipes, quando ele se formou. Fiquei maravilhado quando ele escolheu a mim, mesmo sabendo que era tudo por causa do estupido Dratini que eu vi na zona safari...

Mindy sorriu entre as lágrimas que voltavam a escorrer, levando uma das mãos instintivamente à Pokebola de Dratini.

- Quando ele conheceu Susan, me arrependi. Confesso que os dois formavam um belo casal, mas ela era minha filha entende? Eu tinha ciúmes. Os dois ficaram juntos por dois anos, talvez mais aqui no laboratório, e ele foi um dos motivos dela ter se interessado tanto pelo trabalho daqui. Eram terrivelmente apaixonados. Mas um dia, quando ele voltava de um passeio de férias em família, ele anunciou que deixaria o laboratório.

Dave apertou mais a mão de Mindy e lhe dirigiu um olhara encorajador, mas a menina apenas tinha olhos para a tela do monitor, onde seu avô continuava a contar a história de seus pais.

- Susan ficara arrasada. Sua decisão havia sido completamente inesperada e aquilo significava que eles teriam de se separar. Ele alegou que havia sido oferecido uma oportunidade irrecusável, de trabalhar em algo inovador e que revolucionaria sua carreira, e talvez o mundo Pokémon. E não deu mais informações sobre o projeto, ou ao menos sobre quem o convidou. Susan até mesmo considerou se juntar a ele no projeto, mas ele negou e disse que não queria que ela o acompanhasse – O professor deixou que algumas lágrimas teimosas finalmente escorressem as suas bochechas - Nunca a vi tão destruída quanto ela ficou naquele dia. Colocou-o para fora, dizendo que ele estava morto para ela. E desde então, nunca mais o vimos. Ela só descobriu a gravidez duas semanas depois...

Noah suspirou e enxugou o rosto, sem saber como continuar. Mindy olhou para Dave, que estendeu a mão livre e enxugou o rosto da menina, secando suas lágrimas e lhe dando um sorriso de força. Fez um breve carinho com a mão em seu rosto, e indicou com a cabeça o monitor, para que ela tomasse coragem e falasse com o avô.

- Obrigada – disse a menina, deixando que Dave se levantasse e sentando em seu lugar – Obrigada por finalmente me contar, vovô. Eu realmente precisava saber...

- Não precisa agradecer, querida. Eu sinto muito por sua perda, verdadeiramente. Você já deveria estar sabendo disso há muito tempo...

Ela fez um esforço para lhe sorrir de volta, acenando com a cabeça e concordando com ele. Nunca entenderia porque sua mão fizera tanta questão de manter tudo aquilo um segredo. E agora eles teriam de contar a ela sobre a morte de seu ex-namorado e pai de sua filha. Ela não sabia se estava pronta para isso.

- Como vamos falar para a mamãe, vô?

- Deixe isso comigo, filha... Ela não está aqui agora. Na verdade mandei-a de encontro a vocês, mas aconselhei que fizesse uma parada antes.

- Uma parada? – perguntou a menina, curiosa.

- Sim, uma parada. Você entenderá mais para frente. Existem outras coisas, mais importantes para falarmos agora. Como o restante da sua família por parte de pai.

Mindy arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Nem ao menos havia pensado que encontrar o seu pai poderia significar também encontrar todo um outro lado de uma família que nunca chegara a conhecer. Poderia ter novos avós, tios, primos e até, quem sabe, irmãos. Em toda sua vida, com todo o tempo em que se preocupara em achar seu pai, nunca havia considerado essa outra possibilidade. Aquilo, de certa forma, lhe animou e ela olhou para Dave, quase sorrindo.

- Como assim? – perguntou, ainda estupefata.

- Seu pai tinha uma família, e desconfio que Dave já conheça seu tio e sua tia.

A menina olhou para Dave, que só tinha olhos para o monitor. Estava em choque e tentou se lembrar rapidamente de todos que havia conhecido nessa viagem, obviamente sem sucesso.

- Eu conheço?! – perguntou, assustado.

- Claro que sim. Você conheceu o líder Koga e sua irmã, Aya... Não?

Dave achava que Mindy iria lhe fazer todos os tipos de perguntas que pudesse imaginar sobre a sua nova família, mas ela o surpreendeu, e disse que queria ficar sozinha por um tempo. Disse que iria dar uma volta pela cidade, talvez ir até a ilha em que treinara Dratini, para respirar um pouco de ar fresco com calma e silencio.

Enquanto isso, o garoto preferiu voltar para o seu quarto e pensar no que tinha acabado de ouvir e descobrir. Mindy apenas lhe dissera que a Equipe Rocket tentara extrair dos pais de Dave a localização dele, mas que os dois não disseram uma palavra sequer antes de Susan regatá-los. Ele tinha que se lembrar de agradecê-la eternamente por aquilo.

Mas era outra informação que o deixava intrigado. Kato havia deixado Susan e o laboratório para participar de um projeto de pesquisa revolucionário. Um projeto que poderia mudar o mundo. E ainda assim, não revelou a origem, o assunto, ou nenhum tipo de informação sobre o projeto, nem para a mulher que amava. _Só pode ser o Eevee_... concluiu ele, confiante. E isso lhe levava a outra conclusão. Se ele disse isso quando voltou das férias em família, Kato talvez pudesse lhe dizer mais.

Ele ligaria imediatamente para Fuschia, mas sabia que deveria esperar Mindy. Tinha certeza de que a menina iria querer conversar o quanto antes com a família que desconhecia, e que iria querer estar presente para avisar aos tios que seu pai havia falecido. Seria uma noticia dura para eles, mas pelo menos eles ganhariam uma sobrinha naquele dia. Dave não sabia se estavam prontos para enfrentar mais aquela barreira. Já haviam passado por fortes emoções nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas.

Ele decidira então voltar a dormir. Fechou os olhos, virou para o lado, e se desligou do mundo em questão de segundos.

Gabrielle entrou triunfante na sala de seu chefe, caminhando com determinação e graça. Tinha um sorriso de finas linhas no rosto, que traduzia mais do que a felicidade. Trazia a mais verdadeira e genuína satisfação. Vinha sozinha, e se sentou na cadeira a mesa do homem sem ao menos esperar ser convidada. Cruzou as pernas enquanto ele a observava de ponta a cabeça, com uma pontada de desejo nos olhos.

- Eu presumo que tenha boas noticias para mim.

- Sem sobras de dúvida – ela disse, deixando os dentes aparecer em seu sorriso pela primeira vez.

O homem retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça, levantou-se e foi até um pequeno armário que tinha ao lado da mesa. Abriu uma das portas e tirou uma garrafa de cristal transparente, com um líquido marrom quase transparente. Serviu dois copos, e levou um à moça.

- Um brinde, então...

A mulher pegou o copo em sua mão e saudou o seu comandante, dando um gole ainda maior que o dele no forte líquido. Saboreou cada gota prazerosamente com os olhos fechados, deixando-se embalar pelo sabor, e voltou a olhar para o homem com o terno laranja. Seu sorriso era tão raro quanto bonito.

- E o fugitivo? Esse problema também foi resolvido?

- Peter tomou conta dele com bastante eficiência – disse a mulher, deixando-se distrair e virando o rosto – E de seu Pokémon também...

- Isso era mesmo necessário? – perguntou o homem, com um tom mais sério.

- Indiscutivelmente, senhor. O Pokémon poderia vir a nos causar problemas futuros, tentar interceptar nossa saída e nos denunciar aos outros...

- Porque não poderíamos simplesmente captura-lo? – perguntou Geovanni.

- Confesso que não considerei a possibilidade, senhor... – Gabrielle deu outro gole em seu copo – Mas levando em conta a sua idade e o tempo em que passou junto do treinador, acho pouco provável que aceitasse a nova situação.

- Verdade – concordou ele, voltando a beber também – Você ainda tem muito o que aprender, mas fez um ótimo trabalho, supervisora...

- Não me chame assim, por favor... – uma risada surgiu na garganta da mulher – Supervisor G foi o papel mais ridículo que você já me impôs. Aqueles dois não merecia ser chamados de agentes...

- Mas você tem que admitir que eles lhe foram uteis… E aquela era a melhor opção.

- Isso é verdade...

Os dois esvaziaram o copo com um ultimo gole, saudaram mais uma vez o ar, e voltaram a apoia-los na mesa.

- E as crianças? Acha que elas ainda podem tentar alguma coisa?– Geovanni tinha o semblante fechado novamente, sério e preocupado.

- Pouco provável - Ela soava segura e confiante - Eles sofreram um duro golpe, de que não se recuperarão facilmente. Estão perdidos, e, mais do que isso, sabem que não podem bater de frente conosco. Deixei isso bem claro para eles.

Geovanni estudou-a minunciosamente em silencio, tentando perceber algum sinal de que indicasse que ela não tinha certeza absoluta do que dizia. Percebendo a inquietação dele, ela se apressou em continuar.

- Eu coloquei alguns agentes vigiando os dois, pelo menos por alguns dias. Mesmo que eles decidam agir, serão imediatamente interceptados.

- Muito bem, assim ficamos mais seguros - Ele parecia satisfeita, mas algo mais ainda o incomodava - E o quanto eles sabem? Eu odiaria ter que dar a crianças o mesmo destino de Kato...

Gabrielle tentou raciocinar por um momento antes de continuar. Se seu copo estivesse cheio, teria terminado com ele em um só gole.

- É difícil prever, senhor. Kato esteve com eles por muito tempo, pelo que disse a Blaine. Mas jurou ter mantido segredo.

- Entendo...

- O problema é que Kato pode ter lhes dito alguma coisa quando perceberam nossa operação.

- É pouco provável... – disse Geovanni, um pouco mais relaxado.

- Mas ainda assim possível – respondeu Gabrielle, se ajeitando em sua cadeira – Ele devia saber que estava prestes a morrer, e provavelmente não iria querer que o segredo morresse com ele.

Geovanni voltou a estudar a mulher dos pés à cabeça, interessado enquanto brincava com o copo vazio na mão. Gostava do modo como ela pensava, e de seu jeito precavido, cuidadoso e eficiente. Ela era segura, quase inabalável, e não se deixava intimidar. Uma de suas melhores agentes, sem sombra de dúvida, afinal, não tinha sido promovida a sua secretaria pessoa atoa. Mas ainda assim, ela ainda tinha que crescer um pouco mais para chegar ao seu nível.

- Não se preocupe Gabrielle. Mesmo que ele tenha dito alguma coisa, Kato desconhecia todas as implicações de nossos experimentos...

A mulher tentou esconder a surpresa e a pontada de dor com aquela revelação, e esperou que seu comandante explicasse que tipo de segredo somente ele possuía sobre aquele Eevee. Um segredo que ele não compartilhara sequer com ela, seu agente mais próximo. O homem, entretanto, girou na cadeira lhe dando as costas, e fazendo um sinal com a mão.

- Está dispensada, agente. Pode ir comemorar a sua vitória...

Ela saiu, mais satisfeita do que nunca e o homem sorriu verdadeiramente tranquilo pela primeira vez desde que Eevee conseguira fugir.


	23. Capítulo 23: Os Próximos Passos

**Capítulo 23 – Os Próximos Passos**

Dave pulou da cama com o telefone tocando e procurou por Eevee no quarto. Ouviu mais dois toques antes de se lembrar de que seu Pokémon não estava no quarto. Uma pontada de dor lhe apertou o coração e ele se deixou cair na cama novamente, deixando o telefone tocar sozinho. Ele finalmente parou e o menino bufou. A última vez que se lembrava de estar acordado fora no dia anterior. Dormira initerruptamente desde então, e sentia-se revigorado.

Quando o telefone tocou novamente, se obrigou a sentar e atender. Era estranho dormir na cama de baixo do beliche, agora que Jake não estava mais lá.

- Alô – disse, surpreso com o próprio tom energético

- Até que enfim você acordou! – A voz de Mindy lhe era inconfundível, e ele sorriu – Já liguei três vezes!

- Desculpe, eu nem vi...

A menina bufou antes de continuar, mas ele entendeu aquilo como um bom sinal. Ela também estava ligeiramente mais animada, como se um pouco mais viva. Combinaram de se encontrar para o café da manhã, que ela disse que terminaria em breve. Não disseram nada sobre a sua recém descoberta família de Fuschia ou sobre o que ocorrera nos últimos dias.

Dave se levantou, tomou banho, pegou suas coisas e rumou para fora do quarto. Decidiu subitamente que não queria mais ficar em Cinnabar. Já conseguira tudo o que queria da ilha, e perdera mais do que estava disposto a aceitar. Queria deixa-la para trás e seguir em frente. Sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudar Eevee, e que tinha que fazê-lo o quanto antes. A cada dia perdido suas chances de reencontrá-lo diminuíam. Sabia que Mindy estava passando por um momento difícil, mas não podia se deixar perder mais tempo. Estava disposto até mesmo a partir sozinho, mas não podia abandonar seu primeiro Pokémon e melhor amigo.

Um segundo aperto no coração lhe fez suspirar quando viu Mindy lhe esperando em uma das mesas do refeitório. Por mais que soubesse que precisava tomar uma atitude, queria muito que a menina lhe acompanhasse. Não pediria que ela embarcasse em uma aventura suicida logo após o que havia sofrido, mas não podia suportar a ideia de se separar dela mais uma vez.

- Bom dia – disse ele, se aproximando e lhe dando um carinhoso beijo nos lábios

- Bom dia – ela lhe respondeu, esboçando um sorriso.

Os dois não falaram muito. Apenas se levantaram, serviram-se de uma combinação de pães, frios e frutas, além de um copo de suco de laranja, e voltaram a se sentar. Estavam famintos e comeram entre poucas palavras, concentrados. O luto cansava, e dava fome, concluiu Dave.

- Então...- disse ele, quando percebeu que o prato da menina estava vazio - Acho que já passamos tempo demais nessa ilha, não?

Mindy acenou com a cabeça, ainda engolindo uma ultima mordida da maçã que comia. Ela se demorou sem querer responder ao menino, pois por mais que concordasse, não sabia, pela primeira vez, qual caminho seguir.

- Pensei que, talvez, você quisesse visitar Fuschia... - o menino hesitou, sem saber exatamente de onde tirara aquela ideia, mas a menina simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, negativamente.

- Duvido que seu Eevee esteja lá, Dave...

O menino esboçou um pequeno sorriso, sentindo mais uma vez o coração bater forte pela garota. Ele deveria saber que ela nem ao menos hesitaria em lhe ajudar. Ainda assim, Fuschia não seria um tiro completamente no escuro. Ele pensou por um momento, escolhendo as palavras antes de continuar.

- Olha eu estive pensando. Pelo que seu avô falou, é provável que o Kato... Quer dizer, seu pai... - ele travou por um segundo, esperando a reação da menina, que parecia indiferente quanto ao modo com que ele se referia ao falecido especialista - Ele sabia sobre o Eevee, e estava sendo procurado pela Equipe Rocket. Além disso, ele disse que Blaine lhe arrumou um trabalho, e Blaine trabalha para Equipe Rocket...

- Você acha que ele trabalhou com Eevee na Equipe Rocket, não é? - disse ela, parecendo considerar a possibilidade pela primeira vez - As peças se encaixam, realmente...

- Pensei que, sendo a família dele, provavelmente Koga e Aya sabem de alguma coisa a mais. Talvez algo que possa nos ajudar... - disse Dave, justificando sua sugestão.

Mindy considerou por um momento o que o menino estava propondo. Sua linha de raciocínio parecia fazer sentido e tudo parecia se encaixar. _Mas se Kato sabia que Blaine trabalhava para os Rockets, porque nos trouxe até ele? _A menina se lembrara de que fora Kato quem insistira para que o grupo incluísse Cinnabar em sua rota, o que antes não estava previsto.

- Talvez eles saibam... - concordou Mindy, ainda brevemente distraída - Mas eu não queria ir até lá...

- Porque não?

- Primeiro porque é uma longa viagem, e perderemos dois a três dias, mesmo nas costas de nossos Pokemons voadores... - ela suspirou, relutando em admitir para si mesma o verdadeiro motivo daquilo - E segundo porque eu não sei se estou pronta para conhecê-los agora...

Os dois trocaram olhares sem saber o que dizer. Ele entendia o lado da menina. Acabara de ganhar e perder um pai em apenas um dia, e agora descobrira que tinha também um tio e uma tia, e um deles era um famoso líder de ginásio. Simplesmente voar até a casa deles e se apresentar poderia ser terrivelmente desgastante, e não em relação ao desgaste físico. Ainda assim, Koga era uma de suas únicas esperanças de conseguir alguma informação extra sobre a Equipe Rocket.

- Porque não ligamos para lá? - sugeriu Mindy, percebendo que por mais que não quisesse, aquela seria uma medida necessária - Meu avô deve saber como entrar em contato com eles...

Dave sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Pelo menos daquela maneira, eles não perderiam muito tempo.

Descobriram que a própria enfermeira Joy possuía o numero para contatar o ginásio de Fuschia, e, depois de cerca de cinco minutos de conversa solta, os dois se encaminharam para o telefone. A menina sentou em frente ao aparelho, olhou o numero escrito no papel a sua mão e então o teclado com os números. Respirou fundo, e digitou-os todos, um por um, com calma. Assim que terminou, apertou o botão de cancelar e fechou os olhos. Dave deu um breve sorriso compreendedor.

Colocou a mão em um dos ombros da menina, chamou sua atenção e fez um sinal com a cabeça que ela não precisou se esforçar para entender. Como se agradecendo, ela deixou que ele tomasse o seu lugar, lhe deu o papel e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao seu lado, dessa vez a vista do monitor e de quem quer que respondesse à chamada. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele discava.

Foram dois curtos toques até que Koga atendesse a ligação. Seu rosto duro e impassível tinha uma sombra de algo que Dave não sabia identificar. Seu sorriso estava morto, mas ainda assim lá. Não conteve os próprios olhos quando percebeu quem estava na outra linha, e os arregalou por um momento. Mindy se endireitou na cadeira quando viu seu tio pelo monitor.

- Dave... Como você está?

- Muito bem... – O menino se surpreendeu ao não saber o que dizer e precisou de um leve esbarrão de Mindy para continuar – Essa é a Mindy, uma amiga minha e...

- Eu sei – disse Kato, pegando ambos de surpresa – É um prazer conhece-la, Mindy.

Ele dirigiu um sorriso levemente mais animado à garota, que tentou retribuir da melhor maneira que podia. Procurou alguma coisa para dizer, mas as palavras ainda lhe faltavam. _Como ele sabe? Será que ele sabe o que aconteceu com o meu pai?_

- Eu estive falando com o seu avô, o professor Noah...

- Ah, então foi ele quem te disse tudo? – interrompeu Dave.

- Não exatamente tudo. Kato, meu irmão, descobriu a sua existência enquanto exilado aqui comigo, Mindy. Ele tem estado aqui há anos, escondido da Equipe Rocket. Ele nem ao menos sabia de sua existência, até esse ano.

- E como ele descobriu? – a menina subitamente falou, surpreendendo a si mesma.

- Ele sempre acompanhou de longe o trabalho de sua mãe. Acho que a pior parte de seu exilio era o seu medo de retornar a ela. Ele nunca quis coloca-la em perigo. Soube que ela tinha uma filha há algum tempo, mas nunca soube sua idade ou qualquer detalhe sobre você. Doía saber que sua mãe tinha seguido a vida dela, mesmo que ele soubesse que era o melhor para ela.

Kato suspirou enquanto Mindy tentava manter suas emoções sobre controle. Mal estava preparada para conhecer seus familiares recém-descobertos. Não sabia que estava prestes a descobrir o que acontecera com seu pai nos últimos anos.

- Ele mantinha-se atualizado principalmente pela revista do seu avô, e quando fizeram um perfil seu esse ano, ele descobriu a sua idade, sua data de aniversário e viu algumas de suas fotos. Não teve dúvidas de que era seu pai, então.

- Então ele sabia... – disseram Mindy e Dave, juntos.

- Sim, ele sabia. Foi verdadeiramente difícil mantê-lo aqui nos últimos meses. Precisei convencê-lo diversas vezes de que ir atrás de você não era uma ideia inteligente, e que apenas colocaria você em maior perigo. Mas quando você anunciou para todo o continente que estava atrás de um Dratini, soube que estava tudo perdido. Ele sumiu sem nem ao menos se despedir, fugindo no meio da noite com seu Alakazam. Desde então soube que talvez nunca mais fosse vê-lo...

Koga parecia emocionado e Mindy estava a beira das lágrimas. Queria se desculpar com ele, por ter feito com que seu pai se colocasse em risco apenas para protege-la. Nunca tinha imaginado que poderia, de alguma maneira, ter causado a sua morte apenas pela sua vontade egoísta de conhece-lo.

- Me desculpe... – ela conseguiu dizer, em uma voz afetada e deixando as primeiras lágrimas caírem.

Dave a envolveu com os braços e ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito como costumava fazer, enquanto Koga tentava recuperar a postura do outro lado da linha.

- Não é culpa sua, menina. Ele era um homem que sabia o que estava fazendo, e na posição dele, duvido que eu mesmo teria agido de outra maneira. Ele conseguiu o que queria, e apesar do que lhe aconteceu, eu duvido que ele se arrependa de qualquer coisa.

A menina ainda soluçava contra o corpo de Dave, e ele a abraçava forte, sabendo que nada que ninguém dissesse seria capaz de aliviar o que ela sentia. Ainda assim, não se continha em tentar.

- Isso não foi sua culpa, Mindy. Se muito, foi minha.

Koga pareceu ajeitar o corpo para ouvir, como se percebesse algo que não tinha percebido antes.

- Eles não vieram para Cinnabar atrás do seu pai, e sim do meu Eevee... Eu sinto muito, mas você não pode se culpar por isso.

- O garoto está certo – disse Koga, surpreso com suas próprias palavras – Seu pai fora diretamente envolvido com os experimentos no Eevee de Dave. Ele me contou um pouco sobre o assunto, apesar de nunca ter me revelado muito, por questões de segurança. Quando você esteve aqui, tentei lhe conter por tempo o suficiente para localizar e informar meu irmão. Eu tenho certeza que ele voltaria imediatamente para cá, e estaria com você desde então, rapaz.

_Então foi por isso que eles tentaram tanto me manter por lá! _Surpreendeu-se Dave, lembrando-se da saida conturbada de Fuschia.

- Porque você não me disse nada? Eu teria ficado! – disse Dave, incrédulo.

- Eu sei, rapaz, mas essa informação era valiosa demais. Contar-lhe que meu irmão sabia sobre o seu Pokémon implicava em denunciar a posição dele. Posso esconder alguém da Equipe Rocket, mas assim que eles descobrissem, não seria capaz de mantê-los afastados.

Dave pensou em Jake e em sua traição, e percebeu que a atitude de Koga fora muito prudente e bem pensada. Caso tivesse dito alguma coisa, o menino mais novo provavelmente teria denunciado a posição à Equipe Rocket, e Kato teria encontrado seu fim antes mesmo de encontrar Mindy. Além disso, agora que parava para pensar, sua decisão não seria tão fácil. Ele não sabia se teria ficado em Fuschia, sabendo que Mindy estava na zona safari.

- Dave, o Professor Noah me contou que eles conseguiram levar o seu Eevee. Como você está?

O menino respirou fundo, lembrando-se do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual fizera a ligação. Koga era sua melhor chance no momento de reencontrar seu amigo.

- Não sei te dizer, na verdade... Só sei que preciso fazer alguma coisa...

- Eu imaginei – disse o líder do ginásio, com um breve sorriso no rosto.

- Eu estava pensando que você é provavelmente que melhor sabe o que eu poderia...

- Eu sei – Kato interrompeu o garoto, que já sentia o peito bater mais forte. Mindy se ajeitou tentando secar as lágrimas, também prestando atenção no que o homem do outro lado da linha dizia – Normalmente eu não estaria disposto a ajuda-lo garoto, mas o Professor Noah me convenceu do contrario. Esses bastardos mataram meu irmão e seu Pokémon. E agora estão fazendo deus sabe o que com o seu Eevee. Não podemos deixar isso assim.

Dave estava surpreso com o tom de voz do homem.

- Então você vai me ajudar? Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Sem sombra de dúvida

Dave se ajeitou na cadeira, sem conter a ansiosidade pelas próximas palavras de Koga.

- Meu irmão me disse que a base principal do projeto ficava próxima a sua cidade, Dave. Em Grené. Foi por isso que seu Eevee apareceu por lá.

Dave já desconfiava daquilo, mas duvidava que fora para lá que Eevee havia sido levado. A Equipe Rocket não parecia uma organização que cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- E você acha que eles levaram o Eevee para lá? – perguntou, em um tom duvidoso.

- Não. E é ai que quero chegar. Kato nunca trabalhou em Grené. Ele trabalhava no centro de pesquisas principal, na sede da organização.

- E onde fica isso?

- Em Veridiana – disse Koga, definitivo.

Os dois decidiram almoçar em Cinnabar antes de seguir viagem. Koga lhes aconselhou a viajar até Pallet, uma cidade pequena entre o mar e Veridiana, onde eles encontrariam refugio. De acordo com o líder de Fuschia, que estava em contato com o laboratório de Cardo, Noah já havia avisado ao Professor Carvalho que os dois estavam a caminho, e ele estaria disposto a lhes oferecer acomodação enquanto eles precisassem. Susan também encontraria os dois em Pallet, prometera o professor.

A enfermeira Joy confirmou os cálculos que o casal havia feito, e disse que levaria no máximo um dia nas costas de seus Pokemons voadores até o continente. Disse ainda que havia uma quantidade de pequenas ilhas pelo caminho, e, caso os dois se atrasassem, não deveria ser muito difícil encontrar algum lugar para pousar e passar a noite. A previsão do tempo era boa, e não havia risco de chuvas ou tempestades, portanto tudo estava a seu favor e Dave resolveu encara aquilo como um bom sinal.

Agora que o momento de partir chegava, os dois sentiam um nervosismo inesperado. Sabiam exatamente o que estavam prestes a enfrentar. Sabiam para onde estavam indo. E por mais que soubessem que não tinham escolha, aquilo ainda lhes parecia assustador. _Então foi assim que ela se sentiu quando partiu contra a Equipe Rocket pela primeira vez?_ Pensou Dave, tentando respirar fundo.

- Preparado? – perguntou Mindy, tentando sorrir para Dave.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e sacou a Pokebola de seu Pidgeot, recuperado depois do tratamento intensivo dado pela enfermeira Joy. Os dois tinham concordado que iria viajar nas costas do grande pássaro naquela tarde, dormiriam em uma das ilhas no mar e seguiriam viagem pela manhã nas costas do Charizard de Mindy. Desse modo nenhum dos Pokemons seria sobrecarregado e os dois poderiam viajar juntos, diminuindo o risco de acidentes e imprevistos.

O grande pássaro parecia feliz quando foi liberado, próximo a costa. Abriu as asas e piou alto, chamando a atenção dos turistas na praia. Dave e Mindy sabiam que se ficassem ali por muito tempo, seria rapidamente alvos de fotos, uma atenção que ele dispensavam naquele momento. Dave se aproximou de seu Pokémon, acariciando o seu rosto e recebendo uma carinhosa bicada no pescoço. O pássaro se abaixou e ele subiu as suas costas, estendendo a mão para Mindy, que se sentou atrás dele e passou os braços pela sua cintura.

- Gosto de ficar aqui – disse a menina, apertando o menino em um abraço pelas costas.

- Então aproveite, que isso é só hoje... – repondeu Dave, provocativo, enquanto dava um leve tapinha nas costas de seu Pokémon, sinalizando que era hora de ganhar o ar – Não precisamos de pressa, garoto. Se poupe e fique confortável.

O pássaro piou em concordância e Dave sabia que ele estaria sorrindo se pudesse. Seu Pokémon gostava de voar e de se fazer útil para seus amigos, e um passeio pelo oceano seria novidade para ele. Os ventos do mar e maresia pareciam combinar com ele, que quase saboreava o salgado do mar nas correntes de ventos carregados de maresia.

Mindy, com os cabelos presos, parecia a mais contente de estar no ar. Era impossível não sentir um surto de adrenalina depois de dois dias de luto e calmaria e agora, no ar, com apenas a agua do mar abaixo deles, os dois sentiam-se mais livres e animados. A única coisa que Dave realmente não conseguia deixar de lado era a ausência de Eevee. Ainda sentia o peso do amigo apoiado em seu ombro, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava lá, como uma lembrança constante de como falhara na promessa que fez.

A costa da ilha de Cinnabar ficou para trás em poucos minutos e logo se tornou apenas um pequeno ponto em um horizonte distante, na direção do passado, para onde nem Dave nem Mindy queria virar a cabeça para ver. O sol começava a descer a sua frente, o que atrapalhava a visão e o vento frio da altitude incomodava, por isso Dave pediu para que Pidgeot, agora já em alto mar, nadasse um pouco mais próximo dá agua.

O Pokémon entendeu o comando do treinador mais literalmente do que o esperado, e logo Dave se viu tentando não se molhar enquanto o grande pássaro brincava de arrastar a ponta das garras na límpida agua do oceano. Mindy parecia gostar da brincadeira, e ria as costas de Dave enquanto ele se assustava com as mudanças de altitude de Pidgeot, que subia e descia, por vezes fingindo que iria mergulhar.

Ele estava claramente se divertindo, e com o tempo Dave relaxou e passou a fazer o mesmo. Passaram mais de uma hora se divertindo no vôo. Pidgeot passou a procurar pequenas ilhas, onde podia voar próximo ao solo, se desviando de árvores e pequenas montanhas, no que acabou por se provar um exercício interessante de agilidade e controle aéreo além de uma grande aventura para os dois passageiros em suas costas. Dave estava particularmente orgulhoso de seu Pokémon, que com certeza voava melhor que o recém-evoluído Charizard de Mindy.

O sol agora descia ainda mais no horizonte e estava difícil olhar para frente, de modo que Dave e Mindy focavam nas costas do pássaro ou no azul do mar mais abaixo. Pidgeot, por sua vez, parecia não se incomodar, e planava sobre a água de maneira relaxada. Mas aquele foi o ultimo momento relaxado da viagem.

Subitamente, como se materializado-se do ar, um enorme Gyarados surgiu por baixo do pássaro, forçando-o a uma manobra lateral surpreendetemente rápida, que envolvia um giro de 180 graus sobre si mesmo. Dave e Mindy se agarraram, mas foi muito complicado não despencar. O garoto se agarrou com força ao corpo de seu Pokémon, e Mindy apertou a sua barriga. Suas pernas se desprenderam e eles ficaram literalmente pendurados por alguns segundos, até Pidgeot recuperar o equilibrio do voo.

Sobe! Sobe! Sobe! - disse Dave, e o pássaro bateu as asas.

Gyarados, porém, não voltou a mergulhar. Pelo contrário, disparou uma forte bomba dágua em direção aos três, forçando mais uma manobra defensiva. Dessa vez Mindy não conseguiu se segurar e despencou para cair no mar.

Mindy! - berrou Dave, sem reação.

A menina ainda estava a menos de cinco metros de altura do mar, mas ainda assim a pancada a desnorteou por alguns momentos. Bater na água parecia doer tanto quanto em uma parede de concreto._ Pelo menos o concreto não seria congelantemente frio..._ Ela mergulhou fundo, tentando recuperar as forças e nadar para cima ao mesmo tempo. De algum modo sabia que se ficasse tempo demais submersa, Gyarados lhe daria o mesmo destino que seu pai. Pensando nele, ela pegou uma das pokebolas em sua cintura.

Dratini se liberou e seguiu imediatamente para cima, com a garota agarrada em seu corpo liso e escorregadio. Dave estava atacando diretamente Gyarados quando ela voltou a superficie, e ela agradeceu mentalmente a ele. Se ele tentasse mergulhar atras dela em vez de distrair o dragão, os dois provavelmente estariam mortos ao mesmo tempo.

- Dratini, vamos ajudar o Dave! - disse ela, se lberando dele e nadando por conta própria - Esse Gyarados não vai continuar selvagem por muito tempo!

Foi então que ela ouviu uma voz feminina desconhecida.

- Ele não é selvagem...

Mindy procurou a dona da voz, mas não encontrou em um primeiro momento, deixando-a assutada. Só então pode ver, alguns metros a sua frente, uma mulher vestida de preto, nadando com equipamento para mergulho. Ela não teve duvidas sobre para quem ela trabalhava, ou porque estava ali.

- Eu não recomendaria que vocês dois continuassem viajando naquela direção. Seria uma pena ter que lhes capturar. São duas crianças tão bonitas...

Mindy trincou os dentes, com raiva. _A Equipe Rocket continua nos monitorando?!_ percebeu, surpresa. _Por que?!_

- Nós vamos onde queremos ir! - respondeu Mindy, enquanto Dave ainda se desiava dos ataques do Gyarados da agente rocket.

- Não se eu puder evitar... - respondeu a mulher, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você não pode... Somos dois contra um!

- Não por muito tempo...

A agente tirou uma das pokebolas do seu traje molhado e lançou ao ar, liberando um grande Fearow. Dave se assustou com o novo combatente e ordenou que Pidgeot ganhasse mais altura, tentando manter Gyarados fora do combate. Mindy entendeu a deixa e ordenou que seu Dratini entrasse em ação. Ela nunca duvidou de sua bravura, mas para ele, com pouco mais de um metro, se portar em frente ao grande Gyarados era um enrome desafio.

A garota estava prestes a dar um comando de ataque quando outra coisa a surpreendeu. A agente rocket nadou com velocidade em sua direção, e ela soube que seu Pokémon não seria o unico a ter que travar uma dura batalha naquele dia. A mulher se lançou com os braços estendidos, e Mindy se desvencilhou com um chute em sua virilha, se empurrando para trás. A mulher sorriu ao perceber que teria ali uma luta e não apenas uma menina mimada.

Dave, por sua vez, estav travando um duelo aéreo com Fearow, que tentava se aproveitar de seu pescoço e bico longo para atingir diretamente o menino, nas costas do grande Pidegot. O Pokémon de Dave, entretanto, era bem treinado e protegia bem seu treinador, e foi capaz e atingir Fearow com um golpe de asas, quando este investia contra os dois.

O breve segundo que teve depois disso ele usou para analisar a situação na superficie. Viu Dratini mergulhando e sumindo pelo mar enquanto Gyarados o seguia com uma expressão que se parecia perigosamente com a fome. Assustou-se ainda mais quando viu uma mulher de preto, que ele ainda não havia notado, nadando contra Mindy, com violencia no olhar. _De onde ela veio?!_ Ele pensou, preocupado.

- Pidgeot, me jogue no mar! - disse Dave, apontando com a mão para a briga lá em baixo.

O pássaro entendeu imediatamente o desejo do menino, mergulhando no ar e se aproximando bastante da água, permitindo que ele pulasse em um movimento rápido. O frio da água se fez sentir em todas as partes de seu corpo, mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar naquele momento. Moveu-se rapidamente em direção a Mindy, e agarrou a mulher que a agredia por trás, em um mata leão.

- Desiste - disse ele, mas ela simplesmente apertou a sua mão em volta de seu pescoço e com um movimento tão rapido que Dave não conseguiu registrar, ela se livrou do seu aperto e torçeu-lhe o braço. Ele sentia que ela não teria pena de quebrá-lo, mas Mindy interveio com um chute na sua barriga, e ela largou o garoto, relutante.

Enquanto isso, Pidgeot voltara a investir contra Fearow, agora sem ter de proteger ninguém às suas costas. O pokemon Rocket sentiu a diferença quando percebeu que agora era ele quem estava sendo obrigado a se desviar e que não achava um espaço para contra-atacar. Pidgeot usou uma combinação intelignete de ventania, usado apenas para desestabilizar o voo do oponente, combinado com um às aéreo, atingidou-o por cima e lançando-o contra o mar. Antes de atingir a água salgada, porém, Fearow foi atingido pelo hyper raio do Pokémon de Dave, mergulhando três vezes mais fundo.

A agente parecia preocupada, e deu um leve assobio. Como Gyarados escutara aquele chamado para sempre permaneceiria um mistério, mas o Pokémon surgiu das profundezas trazendo o corpo desacordado de Fearow, completamente encharcado, obrigando a sua treinadora a recolhê-lo. Dratini surgiu logo depois, alguns metros atrás dele.

- Dratini, você está bem? – Perguntou a Mindy.

O Pokémon emitiu um som agudo fino e balançou positivamente a cabeça, mostando confiança e arrancando um sorriso da sua treinadora, enquanto a agente Rocket mordia o lábio, claramente preocupada. Não com o confronto fisico com os dois garotos, muito mais novos do que ela, mas sim na batalha Pokémon, em que agora estava em desvantagem. Com seu Fearow rapidamente derrotado por Pidgeot, seu Gyarados teria que também se preocupar com o pássaro de Dave. E se seu Pokémon aquatico fosse vencido, de nada adiantaria a sua superioridade fisica contra os garotos. Não tinha como sustentar qualquer vantagem perante seus Pokémons.

- E então? Vai querer continuar? – perguntou Mindy, desafiadora, percebendo o momento de hesitação do inimigo. – Se eu fosse você, fugiria enquanto nós estamos dispostos a deixar...

Dratini se colocou ao seu lado, de frente para o oponente, enquanto a mulher parecia refletir. Sabia que as suas opções não eram boas, mas não conseguia imaginar a possibilidade de se reportar de volta ao seu superior informando uma derrota vergonhosa como aquela. Em vez disso, pensou em outra possibilidade.

- Você não sabe com quem está falando, menina... – Ela falou, tentando recuperar a pose de desafiante – Essa confiança toda é por que você pensa que está em vantagem? Coitada. Meu Gyarados consegue derrubar vocês dois de uma só vez...

Dave se agitou, mas Mindy segurou seu braço por cima da água. Manter-se na superficie era dificil em alto mar, principalmente para quem não estava acostumado. Dave queria terminar aquele confronto logo, da maneira mais pratica e rápida possível, mas Mindy pensou em outra coisa.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com ele ou com o Pidgeot– disse a morena, apontando com a cabeça para o menino ao seu lado. – Você só vai precisar com o meu Dratini. Eu não preciso de ajuda para te vencer...

- Mindy! – exclamou Dave. – É exatamente isso que ela quer! Vamos acabar com isso logo!

- Olha que bonitinho, o namorado querendo ajudar a namorada... – provocou a agente, fazendo Dave corar.

- Dave, me escuta. É melhor assim... – Mindy disse, calmamente.

- Mas, Mindy...

- Dave! – Ela o interrompeu. – Confia em mim. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, ok?

A contragosto, o rapaz acabou aceitando a ideia e concordando com a cabeça.

- Agora, peça para o Pidgeot te tirar do mar, para facilitar as coisas, ok? – Pediu a garota em voz alta – É mais seguro para você.

- E para você, também – ele disse, resoluto.

- Eu não vou deixar o Dratini aqui. Quero lutar de igual para igual – Ela falou, dando um sorriso incomum para Dave. Ela se aproximou para o que parecia um beijo no seu rosto, mas sussurrou ao seu ouvido. – Quando eu der o sinal, você me tira do mar o mais rápido possível, ok?

- Vocês vão ficar ai namorando ou a gente vai fazer isso direito – apressou a agente, enquanto Mindy terminava de falar em seu ouvido.

Ela o largou em seguida, fazendo um movimento com as pernas para se afastar e se posicionar de frente para a oponente. Dave ficou perplexo por um segundo, até que fez sinal para seu Pidgeot no ar, que voou até ele para buscá-lo. Foi dificil subir, mas ele conseguiu depois de alguns minutos. Aparentemente as duas estiveram apenas esperando ele ganhar certa altura antes de voltarem a se enfrentar.

Assim que Dave estava no ar, antes mesmo que el pudesse dizer que estava confortavel e seguro nas costas do pássaro, Gyarados partiu com um impulso forte para cima do pequeno Dratini, que mergulhou e se esquivou com certa facildade. O mergulho da grande serpente marinha no mar levantou muita água, fazendo com que Mindy cobrisse o rosto. Quando voltou a abrí-lo, surpreendeu-se por se ver sozinha no mar.

Não apenas Dratini e Gyarados haviam submergido, como também a agente rocket, com seu equipamento de mergulho. _Droga! Que idiota que eu sou! _Pensou Mindy. Era obvio que a agente iria se utilizar de sua vantagem para buscar uma batalha sub-aquatica sabendo que poderia acompanhar seu Pokémon enquanto Mindy ficaria restrita na superfície. Ela puxou o quanto de ar podia e mergulhou, deixando Dave tenso no ar.

A menina tentou abrir os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo e se arrependeu imediatamente. Esqueceu-se, na pressa, de que estava no mar e a água, ali, era salgada. Voltou a supérficie gritando consigo mesmo, de raiva e de dor, enquanto tentava inutilmente secar os olhos. O problema é que todo o seu corpo também estava encharcado com água salgada.

- Mindy! Mindy, o que houve?! – berrou Dave, assutado.

- Manda o Poliwhril! Agora! – disse a menina, tentando não deixar o desespero tomar conta. Sabia que tinha de agir rápido. A batalha ainda se desenrolava no fundo do mar, e ela precisava tomar uma atitude. Seu Dratini corria perigo.

Dave lançou a Pokébola para baixo com pressa, preocupado.

- Poli, ajude a Mindy!

O Pokémon azul se libertou e caiu na água, projetando-se para a garota em poucos segundos. Ela apoiou-se nele, ainda com os olhos fechados, sentindo-os queimar por baixo da pápebras. Poucas dores que ela havia experimentado haviam sido tão perturbadoras quanto aquela.

- Poli, são meus olhos – ela disse em um tom de voz controlado, tentando se manter calma. – Tem sal neles, e nas minhas mãos e braços. Preciso lavá-los com água doce e limpa. Você pode me ajudar.

Poliwhiril assentiu com a cabeça e, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo, sabia que a resposta havia sido positiva. Estava presetes a abrir um dos olhos quando lembrou-se de um ultimo pedido.

- Seja gentil, por favor.

Ela quase pode sentir o Pokémon aquatico sorrindo. Abriu com muita relutancia um dos olhos, sentindo-o arder ainda mais. Parecia seco e ela segurou uma enorme vontade de gritar. Poliwhril cuspiu um leve, fino e fraco jato de agua em direção ao rosto da menina, atingindo-a incialmente na sombrancela e deixando a água escorrer pelos lados. Lavou as laterais do olho sem atingí-lo diretamente, e ainda assim foi um grande sacrificio para ela mantê-lo aberto. Quando ele finalmente atingiu o olhou diretamente, com um jato ainda mais fraco, ela não se conteve e fechou-o rapidamente.

- Ai! – ela reclamou, mas na verdade podia sentir a diferença. Seu olho ainda queimava, mas cada vez menos.

Era a vez do segundo quando, subitamente, Dratini explodiu para fora d'água, saltando alguns metros no ar fugindo da boca aberta de Gyarados. Se ele fosse um pouco menor, a grande serpente poderia comê-lo com uma só mordida. Mindy e Poliwhril se sobresaltaram com o subito movimento da água e o som dos dois Pokémons lutando e Mindy ficou ainda mais agitada. Poliwhrill tentou mante-la segura com suas mãos, mas estava realmente complicado.

A menina tentou ignorar a dor e abriu os dois olhos. O direito ainda estava doendo e poliwhril estava tentando, sem o mesmo sucesso de antes, ajudá-la a lavá-lo, mas com o outro foi possivel ver Dratini caindo de novo na água, aparentemente muito cansado, mas sem maiores ferimentos. Ele manteve-se na superficie enquanto Gyarados voltava a observá-lo de longe. Mindy respirou um pouco, aliviada por saber que seu Pokémon estava bem.

- Dratini eu não posso te seguir lá para baixo. Tente ficar por aqui! – pediu a garota para seu Pokémon.

- Gyarados, puxe ele para baixo! – Ordenou a agente Rocket, impiedosa.

O grande Pokémon lançou-se contra Dratini comuma agilidade incomum para criaturas do seu tamanho, mas o dragão de Mindy era muito mais veloz e sua estatura e sua pele lhe proporcionavam maior facilidade para se mover na água. Ele submergiu e voltou a aparecer logo depois, longe de Gyarados, enquanto a serpente mergulhava com um estrondo na água onde ele estava ha pouco, há menos de dois metros de Mindy.

A agitação na água fez com que a garota tivesse dificuldades de se manter nadando e suas pernas e braços já começavam a demonstrar sinais de cansaço, mas ela ainda queria se manter na água por mais alguns momentos, para se certificar de que seu plano daria resultados.

- Dratini, atrase-o com o Twister! – ordenou Mindy. Dave foi levado a um estado de quase desespero nas costas de seu Pidgeot.

- Mindy, você está maluca?!

O ponto branco na testa do Pokémon da garota começou a emitir uma estranha luz brilhante enquanto ele, de alguma forma, levantava a maior parte de seu corpo para fora d'água. Gyarados havia submergido, mas seu tamanho e velocidade denunciavam a sua posição pelo efeito que causava na estabilidade da agua do mar. E pelo que parecia, ele estava investindo com velocidade contra o oponente.

A reação de preocupação de Dave era facilmente explicada quando se entendia que era necessário atingir Gyarados em baixo d'água. O ataque ordenado por Mindy poderia muito bem criar um rodamoinho no mar, colocando em risco não apenas os Pokémons, como ambas as treinadoras que observavam a batalha. Até mesmo a agente Rocket estava atordoada com a brutalidade e o risco que a estratégia da menina envolvia.

O ataque atingiu o alvo em cheio, mergulhando no mar e causando uma grande agitação. Fora mais dificil do que ela imaginou fazer um sinal claro com as mãos para que Dave a retirasse da água como combinado, mas ele estava tão impressionado que não o viu. Mindy foi obrigada a gritar para chamar a sua atenção.

- Dave! Dave! Agora!

O menino então entendeu e com um pequeno tapa nas costas de Pidgeot mergulhou no ar em direção a menina. Com uma das mãos ele recolheu Poliwhrill, que lutava para ajudar Mindy a se manter na superficie, e com a outra ele abaixou e segurou o braço esticado de Mindy. Pidgeot teve de fazer enorme força com as asas para tirar Mindy do mar antes que eles fossem atingidos por uma das grandes ondas que haviam sido criadas pelo ataque de Dratini. A agente rocket parecia perdida em meio às ondas, mas seu equipamento de respiração era uma garantia de que ela dificilmente se afogaria.

Enquanto isso, Gyarados fora pego no centro de um forte rodamoinho, e Mindy parecia bem satisfeita consigo mesmo, demonstrando um sorriso de meia boca enquanto era erguida para cima, pendurada unicamente pela mão de Dave. Ele sentia que era iminente o risco da menina escorregar e cair novamente na água, portanto ordenou que seu Pidgeot se afastasse um pouco da batalha para que, caso ela caisse, atingisse o mar em um ponto mais tranquilo.

- Não! – gritou Mindy, exasperada. – Ainda não!

- O que? Por que não?!

- Dratini, interrompa o ataque e se enrole no Gyarados! – ordenou ela, para a surpresa de todos.

A confusão na cabeça de Dave era similar a confusão que estava acontecendo na água, mas o menino estava focado de mais em manter a menina suspensa para se preocupar com outra coisa. Os musculos das suas costas e do seu ombro gritavam de dor, mas ele sabia que ainda não podia largar a garota. Ela também fazia um grande esforço para se segurar ao garoto com ambas as mãos, mas os dois podiam sentir claramente que ela estava escorregando.

No mar, Dratini havia mergulhado e se aproximava com velocidade de Gyarados, ainda perdido em meio a confusão do mar. Chegar tão perto a ponto de enrolar-se nele seria um desafio e, com seu pequeno corpo, Mindy duvidava que o dragão conseguisse dar mais de duas voltas pelo corpo do oponente, mas não era para isso que ela o queria ali. Dratini lutou bravamente contra a corrente enquanto um furioso Gyarados lutava para recuperar o controle.

O desespero de Dave apenas aumentou quando ela deu sua ultima ordem e ele entendeu a importancia de mante-la suspensa. Dratini havia acabado de conseguir passar seu corpo contra o de Gyarados quando ela ordenou.

- Onda elétrica, agora!

O olhar da agenteda equipe rocket foi paralisado assim que ouviu as ordens da garota, antes mesmo de ser atingida pela corte corrente eletrica que emanou do corpo de Dratini. Gyarados berrou por um momento, e uma grande área do mar foi atingida pelo ataque, mas o principal que tanto Pokémon quanto treinadora estavam, a partir daquele momento, paralisados. Dave não podia negar a surpresa com a estratégia da menina, mas a dor em seus ombros lhe impediam de falar.

Assim que Dratini cessou o ataque, Mindy soltou a mão de Dave, que relutou por segundo antes que a menina escorregasse e atingisse a água de costas, mergulhando fundo com um sorriso escancarado no rosto. Quando retornou a superficie, não se conteve.

- Uhul! – gritou, animada. – Isso foi sensancional!

Dave tentava rir enquanto massageava o ombro direito. Dratini nadara para o lado de sua treinadora em seguida e tudo parecia bem, até que a garota notou que a agente rocket havia desaparecido. Levou menos de um segundo para processar o que estava acontecendo. Sem poder se mover, ela não poderia nadar e estava rapidamente afundando para sua morte.

- Dratini, a agente! Rapido! – ordenou a garota, e em seguida o dragão mergulhou para o mar. Gyarados, por algum motivo, boiava na superficie.

Foram alguns minutos de tensão, nos quais Mindy sentiu-se extremamente culpada, além de estupida. Pensou sim em paralisar a mulher, mas esquecer completamente de avaliar as consequencias daquilo para ela. Esquecera que o peso de todo o seu equipamento a puxaria para baixo com muito mais velocidade. Pensara naquela estratégia como um modo de vencer a batalha e deixar seus perseguidores a sua merce, mas nunca havia pensado naquilo como um modo de assassinar a mulher. Apenas o pensamento daquilo lhe trazia calafrios a espinha.

A menina so conseguiu respirar aliviada quando, quase um minuto depois, Dratini surgiu na superficie enrolado no corpo da mulher. Ele a levou diretamente para sua treinadora, que a segurou com dificuldade. Dave mandou Poliwhrill novamente para ajudá-la.

- Qual é a Pokébola do seu Gyarados? – perguntou a menina, sem se lembrar de que não havia nada que a mulher pudesse lhe dizer ou fazer para lhe dar ou confirmar uma resposta.

- Ela só tem duas pokebolas – Lembrou Dave. – Tente as duas ao mesmo tempo e com certeza vai funcionar.

- Boa! – disse Mindy, deixando a mulher nos braços de Poliwhrill e tirando suas duas Pokebolas do cinto onde estavam muito bem presas. Demorou quase um minuto para conseguir liberá-las. Respirou um pouco mais aliviada quando conseguiu recolher Gyarados, podendo se sentir mais tranquila com o resultado de sua estratégia.

Pidgeto estava quase na agua, voando a uma altura muito pequena, para permitir que Dave e Mindy conversassem tranquilamente.

- Tem uma ilha aqui perto onde acho que podemos descansar. – disse o Menino.

- Acho uma otima ideia... - A menina voltou a sorrir, tranquila enquanto acariciava seu Dratini – Pidgeot, acha que pode leva-la até lá?

Dave arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Ela?! Uma agente rocket? Você quer levá-la com a gente?!

- Ora, mas é claro... Porque você acha que eu a paralisei?

- Mas... mas...

- Dave, ela é nossa refém agora. – Disse Mindy, calmamente. – É ela que vai nos dizer o que precisamos saber para encontrar a Equipe Rocket...

Dave estava boquiaberto. Não tinha pensando naquela possibilidade antes. Levar pessoas como refém nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça. Mas talvez Mindy estivesse certa. Eles precisavam de informações. Precisavam de um plano. Não podiam continuar as cegas como vinham fazendo.

- Você tem certeza?

- Olha, eu já pensei nisso tudo, ok? Seu gloom pode botá-la para dormir quando chegarmos na ilha e teremos ela sob controle até estarmos seguros em algum lugar. E então, podemos acordá-la e, bem, fazermos algumas perguntas...

Dave parecia indeciso, incapaz de tomar aquela decisão, mesmo sabendo que era necessária.

- E você acha que ela vai falar?

- Ora Dave, com o estimulo certo, todo mundo fala – ela sorriu, e pela primeira vez Dave teve medo do sorriso da garota.


	24. Capítulo 24: Uma Questão de Evolução

**Capí****tulo 24 ****– Uma Questão de Evolução**

O grupo viajou até o continente nas costas dos dois Pokemons voadores, Charizard e Pidgeot, simultaneamente. Chegaram em terra firme na manhã do dia seguinte à abordagem que sofreram no mar, mas a agente Rocket continuava fortemente sedada, não tendo tomado nenhum remédio para a paralisia e sendo mantida em um coma induzido constante através do pó do sono de Gloom.

Dave não estava confortável com a situação, mas ele e Mindy já haviam discutido bastante todas as implicações daquilo que haviam feito e o menino tinha sido convencido, com algum esforço, de que pouco tinham a fazer.

- Nós estamos sequestrando alguém!

- Não! Estamos prendendo uma criminosa. Todo mundo pode prender alguém Dave, e levá-lo até a policia...

- Então nós vamos levá-la até a polícia?

- Bem... não exatamente.

- Então é sequestro! – Sentia falta da opinião de Eevee naqueles momentos. Ele sempre sabia o que fazer e com quem concordar.

- Não, não é! – Mindy parecia inabalável. – Olha, eu não gosto disso mais do que você, mas nós precisamos dela, Dave. Precisamos saber mais. Podemos levá-la até Pallet e de lá ligarmos para a polícia continental. Vou pedir para meu avô falar diretamente com o Detetive Henry...

Dave via um pouco mais de senso naquela ideia da menina, mas ainda assim não estava convencido. Mindy leu a indecisão no rosto dele.

- Olha, o Henry vai vir o mais rápido possível, mas ainda assim isso vai nos dar tempo para falar com ela.

- O problema é que eu não confio na policia, Mindy. Nem um pouco. Eu não queria envolve-los nisso...

- Ora então não envolvemos ninguém... Podemos apenas interrogá-la nós mesmos.

- E então seria sequestro! Sequestro, Mindy!

A menina respirou fundo. Nesse ponto o menino tinha razão.

- Olha, eu acho que no Detetive Henry nós podemos confiar... Mas eu te entendo.

- Porque você acha que podemos confiar nele?

- Porque sim. Porque meu avô confiou cegamente nele, e até agora tudo correu bem. Ele sabia como atrair meu pai e ainda assim a ER não apareceu na Zona Saffari. Acho pouco provável que ele seja um informante...

Dave não tinha argumentos, mas ainda não se sentia confortável.

- Olha bem – A menina continuou -, eu também acho que confiar nele cegamente pode ser arriscado, por isso que talvez extrair algumas informações dela antes dele chegar seja importante. E depois, podemos decidir por nós mesmos o que fazer... OK? Se você não gostar da participação da polícia, eu tenho certeza de que podemos achar um jeito de fazer as coisas do nosso jeito. Nós sempre conseguimos...

Dave não tinha escolha se não concordar com a cabeça. Soltar a agente era algo muito mais perigoso, ele tinha que admitir. Provavelmente a Equipe Rocket já sabia que ela estava desaparecida, mas ainda assim ela poderia fornecer informações muito mais precisas e preciosas sobre suas ideias e localização. Não era seguro. Eles precisavam mantê-la consigo. Por tanto, Dave cedeu e concordou com o plano de Mindy, rezando para que ela estivesse certa. Sua lógica parecia infalível, mas ele vinha aprendendo que a lógica muitas vezes não resolve todo o problema.

Eles pretendiam originalmente dar descanso aos seus pokemons voadores assim que chegassem à terra firme, caminhando a curta distancia entre o oceano e a cidade de Pallet, o que não levaria mais do que um dia, no máximo. Porém, com a nova convidada forçada, aquilo seria um pouco mais complicado. Assim, decidiram parar por um rápido descanso enquanto faziam suas refeições, antes de voltar ao ar até a cidade destino. A vantagem era que voando o tempo de viagem seria muito mais curto, reduzido à apenas algumas horas. Pidgeot e Charizard pareciam aceitar de boa vontade a ideia, mesmo depois do longo tempo viajando.

O único problema que ainda restava resolver era como abordar o fato de que estaria escondendo uma agente Rocket na casa do novo anfitrião, que eles mal conheciam. Era pouco provável que o Professor Carvalho, por mais amável que fosse, recebesse aquilo de bom grado. Mindy preferia deixar que seu avô desse a notícia ao antigo amigo, mas não conseguiria entrar em contato com ele antes de chegar a Pallet. O mapa não indicava nenhum centro Pokémon no caminho até lá, o que lhes deixavam com opções muito restritas.

Ficou decidido, portanto, que os dois iriam até Pallet separadamente. Mindy iria primeiro, dando ao Pidgeot de Dave mais tempo para se recuperar, já que ele não tivera um momento de descanso em toda a viagem até ali e ainda havia carregado a agente inconsciente em sua pata. Nenhum dos dois gostou muito daquela ideia, afinal, se separar nessa situação era algo muito arriscado e Dave tinha aprendido durante a jornada a manter aqueles de quem gosta o mais próximo possível.

Assim, era de compreender que ele não gostasse da perspectiva de deixar a garota ficar sozinha, muito menos de ficar sozinho com a agente inconsciente, mas concordava que aquilo era necessário. Além disso, iria partir apenas duas horas depois de Mindy, e deveria fazer a viagem mais rapidamente, uma vez que Pidgeot conseguia alcançar uma velocidade voo muito maior do que a de Charizard. Isso, entretanto, daria a Mindy tempo suficiente para chegar e encontrar o laboratório da cidade, ligar para seu avô e permitir que ele explicasse a situação para o Professor Carvalho.

E assim, a menina partiu logo depois do almoço, para que quando Dave partisse, a luz do dia ainda lhe servisse de companhia e de alguma forma, lhe desse um pouco mais de segurança. Dave pediu que seu Gloom cobrisse a agente capturada mais uma vez com o pó do sono, para garantir que ela não se recuperasse enquanto eles estavam separados. Só permitiriam que ela recuperasse a consciência uma vez que estivesse segura dentro do laboratório do Professor Carvalho. Ou em qualquer outro lugar que eles resolvessem mantê-la.

- Nos veremos logo – disse a garota, como um encorajamento tanto para ele quanto para ela, enquanto se preparava para subir em seu agitado Charizard.

Dave apenas acenou com a cabeça, com um semblante muito preocupado no rosto. A garota virou de costas e deu mais um passo na direção do seu Pokémon quando o garoto estendeu a mão e a puxou pelo braço. O movimento foi ligeiramente brusco, puxando-a contra o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que arrebatava o ar de seus pulmões. Antes que ela pudesse expressar a sua surpresa, ou sequer recuperar a respiração, ele a beijou.

Charizard rugiu alto e cuspiu uma torrente de fogo para o ar ao ver a cena, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber.

- Cuidado. – disse ele, quando finalmente a largou.

- Você também... – ela respondeu, um pouco exasperada, ainda tentando recuperar o ar.

E então, ela subiu na base do pescoço do grande dragão laranja e ele bateu as asas, subindo no ar e partindo com velocidade em direção a pequena cidade de Pallet.

Era estranho para Mindy voar sozinha em seu Charizard. Desde que saíra de Cardo, aquela era a primeira vez que ela se sentia verdadeiramente sozinha. Tivera a companhia de Dave, Jake ou Rusty em praticamente todos os momentos de sua viagem desde então — claro, quando não estava sequestrada, o que aconteceu mais vezes do que ela gostava de lembrar — e ela tinha que admitir que era diferente estar sozinha de novo.

Ela não sabia dizer se gostava ou não. Quando estivera sozinha em sua cabana, entre Cardo e Grené, sentia-se livre e independente. Agora, sentia-se incompleta. Estava preocupada com Dave e a agente, sozinhos. Preocupada com Eevee, nas mãos da Equipe Rocket. E, acima de tudo, ainda se acostumando a ignorar qualquer pensamento ou sentimento relacionados ao recém-achado e já perdido pai.

Sentiu-se aliviada ao lembrar que aquele momento solitário não duraria muito. Menos de duas horas depois da partida, a pequena cidade de Pallet apareceu no horizonte. No início, Mindy mal a reconheceu como uma cidade, de tão pequena que era. Primordialmente dominada por áreas gramadas e verdes, a cidade era composta de um pequeno conjunto de casas e instalações rurais espalhadas por um terreno demasiadamente grande, tornando-as quase desconexas, a não ser por estreitos caminhos que de cima mais se assemelhavam a trilhas de terra. Nunca havia visto uma cidade assim. Ocupava uma área grande, mas tinha muito poucas construções. Teria a chamado de vila, se chegasse ali sem a conhecer como cidade.

Procurou o laboratório do Professor ainda do alto e não teve dificuldades de encontrá-lo. Um prédio não tão alto, bem menor do que o de seu avô, mas com uma enorme área gramada aberta atrás, cheia dos mais diferentes tipos de Pokémon, visíveis à distância. Apontou a direção para seu Pokémon e ele fez uma manobra brusca, ajustando o curso e se preparando para descer. Mindy gostava do modo arrojado e desafiador de seu Pokémon voar, mesmo que isso significasse mais dificuldades para se manter segura em suas costas. Sabia que se, por acaso, escorregasse, ele estaria lá para pegá-la antes que atingisse o chão. Era uma confiança que nem ela mesma sabia explicar e que lhe permitia aproveitar ainda mais a adrenalina das jornadas

No momento seguinte, porém, ela sentiu sua respiração escapar. Não por qualquer manobra realizada por seu dragão ou algum acidente aéreo, mas por perceber outro Charizard, bem maior que o seu, deitado tranquilo no campo verde do Professor Carvalho. Ela reconhecia aquele Charizard. Crescera admirando ele. Aquele era o Charizard de Susan, sua mãe, e ela não o via desde quando ele tinha ajudado a resgatá-la da Equipe Rocket. Se ele estava ali, não havia duvidas de que Susan também estaria.

_Pelo menos eu não vou ter que explicar para o vov__ô __que tomamos uma ref__ém. _Pensou a garota. Enquanto ela não tinha certeza de como o velho professor iria responder àquilo — apesar do que dissera para convencer Dave — ela acreditava que sua mãe aceitaria muito melhor a ideia. Ela era uma mulher forte e destemida, e sabia ousar fazer o que era necessário quando fosse preciso. Por outro lado, Mindy não sabia sequer como olhá-la nos olhos. Não depois de tudo o que acontecera na Ilha de Cinnabar.

Arrependeu-se profundamente de ter se voluntariado a viajar até ali antes de Dave. Queria muito poder voltar atrás e trocar de lugar com o garoto, ficando de guarda da agente capturada em vez de voar até a cidade para preparar as pessoas para o que eles tinham feito. Mas agora já era tarde demais. Seu orgulho não se permitiu dar a volta e falar com Dave. Era um esforço grande de mais para ser feito pela simples vontade de evitar a mãe, que ela teria de encarar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O frio na sua barriga quando o grande dragão pousou no campo verde, próximo de um caminho de terra que levava ao laboratório. A menina não quis chamar muita atenção com a sua chegada, por isso preferiu tocar a campainha em vez de simplesmente pousar com um dragão de fogo nos fundos. Além disso, os poucos passos que daria até a porta seriam uteis para sua preparação. Qualquer coisa para atrasar um pouco mais aquele momento nem um pouco antecipado.

A cada passo ela tentava respirar fundo, tentando com muita vontade não adivinhar o que encontraria quando alguém a atendesse na porta. Nem ao menos queria pensar em como sua mãe estava reagindo a tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Era impensável. Quando chegou em frente ao portão do Professor Carvalho, teve de contar até dez antes de ter coragem de tocar a campainha. E daquele momento em diante os segundos pareceram passar três vezes mais devagar.

- Sim, pois não. – Disse uma voz masculina pelo interfone, para alivio da garota.

- Boa tarde, senhor – Ela respondeu, a voz um pouco tremula e hesitante – Sou Mindy. Mindy Noah...

Ela ouviu um suspiro de surpresa do outro lado da linha e um segundo depois ela ouviu a trava do portão se soltar.

- Seja bem-vinda, Mindy! Estava mesmo te esperando. Sua mãe ficará muito feliz em te ver! – Disse ele, aparentemente animado – Entre, por favor! Vou chamá-la imediatamente.

Em seguida o som da trava elétrica do portão lhe deu um breve susto, e foi a sua vez de suspirar longamente. Ficou olhando para o vazio por alguns longos segundos enquanto tomava coragem para dar os primeiros passos, e depois começou a andar. Estava no meio do curto caminho até a porta de entrada do laboratório quando Susan abriu a porta da frente e correu em sua direção. Mindy pensou em correr também, mas suas pernas tremiam e ela mal tinha certeza se conseguiria ficar de pé.

- Mindy! Mindy! – disse sua mãe, chegando perto e a abraçando como se pensasse que nunca mais fosse fazer aquilo. – Você está bem, querida?

Mindy relutou um pouco, sem saber como reagir, completamente desacostumada com aquele tipo de reação de sua mãe. Normalmente aquilo a teria incomodado, mas naquele momento, depois de tudo o que passara, ela acabou cedendo e até mesmo retribuindo o abraço com intensidade. Apesar de tudo, era bom ter sua mãe por perto e só agora ela percebia a falta que aquele tipo de carinho lhe fazia, e o quanto ela precisava da mulher mais velha.

- Está tudo bem... – disse ela, depois de algum tempo.

- Me desculpe, querida. Me desculpe, por favor – Dizia Susan, tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas que teimavam escorrer pelo seu rosto. – Me desculpe ter te feito passar por isso tudo. Eu não sabia de nada, eu juro...

- Eu sei, mãe – disse Mindy, lutando contra a sua própria vontade de chorar – Eu sei que você só estava tentando me proteger... O vovô me contou tudo.

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei. Mas eu preciso me desculpar. Se eu não tivesse sido tão teimosa e orgulhosa, talvez você pudesse ter encontrado o seu pai antes.

Mindy suspirou, finalmente deixando a primeira lágrima escapar. Sua mãe agora olhava diretamente nos seus olhos. Seu rosto estava regado pelas lágrimas, mas as marcas de cansaço estavam lá também, e subitamente ela parecia muito mais velha. A dor e o remorso haviam tomado o lugar daquele ímpeto que Mindy conhecia tão bem e que gostava de pensar que tinha herdado da mulher.

Não sabia como nem o porquê, mas toda a raiva e ressentimento que sentia pela a mãe haviam subitamente desaparecido. Por muito ela lutara para entender o que levara a mãe a se recusar tão veementemente a dar a Mindy a chance de conhecer o seu pai. Mas agora, que a própria Susan lhe repetia tudo àquilo que ela sempre sentiu na sua frente, entre lágrimas e desculpas, Mindy sentia-se quase envergonhada de jamais ter sentido aquilo.

- Se eu tivesse engolido a minha mágoa, talvez você tivesse aproveitado melhor o tempo com o seu pai. – Ela continuou, vendo as lágrimas da filha caírem. – Talvez, querida, se eu não tivesse sido tão dura, você não precisasse tê-lo visto morrer.

Mais de uma hora já havia se passado e Mindy ainda não havia conseguido contar para sua mãe o que ela e Dave haviam feito no caminho até ali. Curiosamente, o nome de Dave não havia sequer sido mencionado pela mulher. Ela parecia agitada com a chegada da filha e o Professor havia se provado bastante simpático e comunicativo, fazendo questão de apresentar todas as acomodações à menina e deixando pouco espaço para que mãe e filha ficassem sozinhas.

Contando o tempo de sua viagem até ali, ela calculava que restava pouco menos de meia-hora para que Dave levantasse voo na praia onde haviam parado. Isso lhe deixava pouco menos de uma hora para que ele chegasse considerando a velocidade que o Pidgeot poderia alcançar, mesmo carregando um passageiro inconsciente em uma das patas. O que significava, por sua vez, que Mindy já estava muito atrasada. Ela não sabia quanto tempo sua mãe precisaria para assimilar a noticia e conversar com o professor.

- E aqui é a sala onde meus treinadores oficiais escolhem seus pokemons – ele disse, em uma sala próxima a entrada. A última de seu tour.

- Muito legal. Adorei o se laboratório, professor...

- Eu sei que não é tão grande quanto o do seu avô, mas...

- É mais aconchegante – completou Mindy, olhando para a cozinha onde sua mãe entrara tão agitada, minutos atrás, prometendo prepara-lhes um chá.

O Professor pareceu percebeu o tom preocupado escondido por trás do olhar da menina, e deixou seu sorriso esmaecer pela primeira vez desde que Mindy havia chegado.

- É muito importante para ela que você esteja lidando com isso bem – disse, também demonstrando sua preocupação ao fitar a porta fechada da cozinha. – Ela chorou muito desde que chegou aqui, mas se animou com a sua chegada.

Mindy acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sem saber como responder. Estava sim preocupada, mas não era com Susan. Ficara tão preocupada em como iria enfrentá-la depois de tanto tempo, em como elas iriam interagir, que a menina desconsiderou completamente o efeito que aquilo teria na mulher. O amor de sua vida ressurgira subitamente das sombras. O pai de sua filha finalmente voltou, apenas para morrer antes mesmo que o casal pudesse se reencontrar.

- Fico feliz... – disse simplesmente.

- Seu avô me contou muito do que aconteceu, Mindy. Eu sinto muito. De verdade.

Mindy apenas sorriu, sem saber o que responder. O professor Carvalho colocou uma das mãos sobre os seus ombros e lhe acariciou levemente, em um gesto de simpatia.

- Eu vou ver se ela precisa de ajuda... – disse Mindy, finalmente, se aproveitando para conseguir um tempo sozinha com sua mãe.

- Tudo bem, eu vou deixar vocês meninas sozinhas. Estarei lá em cima se precisarem de mim.

Mindy acenou com a cabeça e não esperou o Professor se retirar para se dirigir a cozinha. Sabia que não tinha tempo a perder. Abriu a porta e viu a mãe mexendo com intimidade nos armários da cozinha, buscando alguma coisa que aparentemente não conseguia encontrar. _Ela deve vir sempre aqui_ concluiu a menina com curiosidade, observando a naturalidade com que a mãe revirava a cozinha do professor.

- Hey... – disse ela ao ver a filha entrar – O chá ainda não está pronto...

– Eu sei – respondeu Mindy, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de abordar aquele assunto. – Olha, mãe, a gente precisa conversar...

Susan pareceu congelar por um segundo, depois voltou a abrir outra porta do armário suspenso da cozinha.

- Querida, eu sei que nós temos muito o que...

- Não é sobre isso – se apressou a dizer Mindy, quando percebeu que a mãe achava que se tratava de algo relacionado ao seu pai. – É sobre outra coisa...

- Uhm... O que?

- É um assunto um pouco delicado, eu não sei bem como dizer... – Mindy suspirou, observando a expressão da mãe variar entre confusa e curiosa. – É uma coisa que eu fiz. Bem, na verdade eu e o Dave fizemos...

Os olhos de Susan se arregalaram e ela perdeu a respiração por um segundo, seu rosto rapidamente coberto de incredulidade. Ela parecia perdida entre as palavras, incapaz de respirar. Sua expressão mudara tão violentamente que Mindy também parou de falar.

- Você e o Dave? – Disse Susan, lenta e cuidadosamente, sem saber o que pensar. Você e o Dave, fizeram alguma coisa? – Mais uma pausa – Uma coisa juntos? Os dois? – Outra pausa. – O que vocês fizeram, Mindy?

Assustada, Mindy hesitou ao continuar. _Se ela está __assim s__ó __por que eu e o Dave fizemos alguma coisa, e ela nem sabe o que __é__, imagina quando eu falar..._

- Nós sedamos e capturamos uma agente da equipe Rocket...

Mindy esperava uma explosão de raiva, mas o que observou foi diferente. O rosto da mulher pareceu perder toda a tensão que demonstrara segundos atrás e ela até mesmo soltou uma leve baforada de ar que soou muito próximo de um "ufa". _Ela parece estar aliviada..._ observou Mindy, confusa.

- Vocês fizeram o que? – disse Susan, finalmente.

- Capturamos uma agente Rocket. O que você achou que nós tínhamos feito?

- Nada. Nada. – disse Susan, balançando a cabeça, incapaz de esconder o alívio – Eu fico imaginando vocês dois sozinhos viajando por ai e não gosto, é só isso...

Mindy olhou torto para ela, claramente não aceitando aquela explicação como válida. Não entendera o que a mãe queria dizer. O problema é que ela tinha assuntos mais urgentes para tratar com a mãe.

- Me conta, como vocês capturaram uma agente Rocket? E onde diabos estão ela e o Dave?

E Mindy lhe contou tudo o que acontecera desde a saída de Cinnabar.

À chegada de Dave o Professor já estava tão bem informado quanto Susan achou prudente. Disse que conhecia muito do homem para saber que talvez, com o devido tempo e explicação, ele aceitasse aqueles acontecimentos como eles de fato aconteceram, porém como tempo para explicações era uma coisa da qual pouco dispunham, a mulher preferiu contar-lhe uma história se não diferente da que acontecera, pelo menos muito resumida e encurtada.

Assim, o Professor concordou, com certa relutância, em receber o garoto com a mulher que os havia atacado na estrada e que em breve seria entregue a polícia. O fato mais difícil fora convencê-lo de que a polícia local estaria mal equipada para lidar com a situação e que, por tanto, eles deveriam esperar pelo oficial da polícia continental em que a família Noah tivesse mais confiança. Ele fez questão de separar um quarto específico para a agente, e garantiu que a trataria como a uma convidada normal, convencido de que, assim, afastaria qualquer suspeita ou possibilidade de ser acusado de sequestro.

Susan não concordava com a atitude, mas há muito já vinha pedindo desculpas pela situação em que o colocava, sabendo muito bem estar abusando da hospitalidade do homem. Não podia, porém, confiar um aposento à agente Rocket, e Mindy sabia disso, de modo que seria encarregado a ela, sua filha e Dave uma guarda constante sobre a mulher, mesmo que a distância e disfarçado do Professor.

Enquanto isso, a mulher contatou seu pai em Cardo, pedindo-lhe que entrasse em contato com o Detetive Henry, mas que o fizesse em um tom que não o alarmasse ou a apressasse a se apresentar. Susan gostaria de pelo menos alguns dias para tentar extrair as informações que a mulher poderia ter, antes de ser entregue a polícia.

Mindy, afinal, ficara muito satisfeita com a reação da mãe, tanto como Dave ficou surpreso. Ela parecia tão ansiosa para interrogar sua suposta prisioneira que Dave teve de se lembrar de que talvez Susan nutrisse também um forte revanchismo contra a organização que afastara e assassinara o seu grande amor e pai de sua filha. Talvez ela tivesse tanto interesse em ajudá-lo a recuperar seu Eevee quanto a menina mais nova provara ter, e ele não poderia sentir-se mais contente em poder contar com tal aliada.

Porém, mesmo levando tudo o que Dave e Mindy sabiam sobre ela e suas intenções, nada os prepara para a conversa que tiveram mera uma hora após a chegada.

Tendo tranquilizado o Professor quanto o estado de saúde da agente e deixando-a aos cuidados do homem, para cuidar de sua total recuperação da paralisia e do coma induzido, a mulher aproveitou aquilo que ela chamou de possivelmente o último momento a sós que eles teriam antes de ter de revezar em guarda para a agente para conduzi-los ao seu aposento privado.

- Sentem-se, por favor. Tenho uma coisa muito importante para conversar com ambos vocês.

- O que houve, mãe? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Mindy, sentando-se na ponta da cama da mãe com Dave ao seu lado.

- Sim querida, por enquanto está tudo bem, na medida do possível. Porém isso não deve continuar assim por muito tempo. – A mulher andava de um lado para o outro em frente aos dois, fitando o chão, claramente preocupada em escolher com cuidado e delicadeza as palavras que teria de dizer. – Espero que ambos entendam a gravidade e a magnitude de tudo aquilo que está acontecendo, e principalmente do que possivelmente irá acontecer daqui em diante.

- O que você quer dizer, mãe? – perguntou a garota, apertando a mão de Dave ao seu lado, que parecia impassível e focado no que a mulher tinha a dizer. – Você está me assustando.

- E é bom que esteja assustada, querida. Muito medo pode te congelar, mas nenhum te deixará imprudente, e não podemos correr o risco de errar agora. – Ela respirou fundo e olhou para os dois da maneira mais penetrante que jamais olhou para alguém – Estamos prestes a bater de frente com a maior organização criminosa do continente. Estamos prestes a declarar guerra contra eles, e a enfrentar-lhes no seu próprio jogo. Vocês são jovens, mas suas experiências recentes já devem ter lhes ensinado que isso não será fácil, nem trará poucas consequências para as nossas vidas. Estamos entrando em um caminho sem volta, e é muito provável que nada daqui para frente continue a ser como era antes.

Mindy estremeceu enquanto ouvia o discurso da mãe, mas Dave parecia inabalado.

- Não me entenda mal, não pretendo convencê-los a não fazer parte disso. Gostaria muito de poder te proteger, Mindy, mas sei que a sua necessidade de participar disso é tão urgente quanto a minha, por isso te privar de participar seria mais um ato de egoísmo do que de amor. Não posso mentir porém e lhes dizer que temos esperanças em derrota-los por completo. Na verdade, não sei quantas esperanças nós temos de ter qualquer tipo de sucesso no geral. Mas enquanto estivermos decididos a encontrar um jeito de ao menos recuperar o seu Eevee, Dave, devemos compreender que isso pode nos custar a vida.

Todos respiraram fundo dessa vez, tentando controlar os seus próprios nervos.

- Vamos precisar de toda a nossa força combinada para encontrá-lo e liberá-lo, sim, mas isso não é o que me preocupa – continuou a mulher – Sei que eles dificilmente desistirão de recuperá-lo, caso venham a perdê-lo mais uma vez. E temo que essa perseguição possa nunca ter fim. Não sei de que artifícios podemos usar para nos proteger, caso tenhamos sucesso em resgatar o Eevee, mas sei que nada nunca mais será como antes. E que precisaremos constantemente nos superar, superar os nossos medos e as nossas limitações, e que talvez tenhamos que aprender a nunca mais viver em paz.

Susan pareceu para novamente para escolher as palavras, enquanto deixava os outros dois absorverem o que já havia sido dito. Nessa hora, Dave sentiu a necessidade de tomar a palavra para si.

- Susan, eu entendo tudo isso. Na verdade, acho que sempre soube e entendi que a minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma, do momento em que encontrei Eevee. Mas eu espero que você entenda que não tomei a decisão de resgatá-lo porque acho que depois disso seremos felizes para sempre. Pelo contrário, sei que isso é quase impossível. Na verdade, eu nunca tomei a decisão de resgatá-lo. Não é, nem de longe, uma decisão inteligente de se tomar. A questão é que nunca tive escolha, Susan. Do momento em que o encontrei ferido no bosque até o momento em que o abandonei aos maus tratos dos seus antigos donos, eu nunca tive escolha sobre o que fazer. Não se trata de querer resgatá-lo e ter de lidar com as consequências da minha escolha. Eu preciso resgatá-lo, seja lá o que vier depois...

Susan e Mindy sorriram, e a mulher mais velha compreendeu que aquele garoto, talvez, entendesse melhor o sacrifício que precisava fazer do que qualquer das pessoas envolvidas. Foi então que Susan, então, caminhou até sua bolsa apoiada em uma poltrona no canto da sala e tirou de lá um pequeno embrulho.

- Bem, sabendo então que vocês compreendem o que precisamos fazer, eu tenho de entregar-lhe uma coisa, Mindy.

A mulher estendeu o pacote para a filha, que pareceu chocada com aquela atitude.

- Mãe, agora não é hora para presentes... – disse a menina, quase envergonhada.

- Acredite querida, isso não é um presente. – disse Susan, enquanto observava a filha abrir o pacote mal embrulhado e encontrar uma pedra brilhante lá dentro. – Isso é uma pedra da Lua, Mindy, e é um exemplo da primeira situação delicada em que vamos nos encontrar daqui para a frente.

A menina parecia paralisada, pálida, enquanto olhava para a pedra em sua frente, e Dave pareceu lutar consigo mesmo para compreender o significado do que Susan estava dizendo. Não lhe parecia uma mensagem sutil, pelo contrário, mas era muito difícil acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Você está dizendo para ela evoluir os seus pokemons à força? – disse ele, incrédulo, enquanto Mindy ainda lutava para encontrar palavras.

- Não, Dave, longe de mim – Disse Susan – Mas acreditei que você tinha entendido a gravidade da situação em que estamos. Não é uma questão de forçá-los a evoluir, mas de prepará-los para o que vem por ai.

Dave pareceu não compreender como uma coisa excluía ou explicava a outra.

- Dave, você deve saber que ao fazer o que estamos planejando fazer, nossos pokemons nos acompanharão. Eles enfrentarão os mesmos riscos, se não riscos maiores do que nós mesmos, e devem estar tão preparados quanto puderem. Eu nunca pediria a vocês para participarem disso, caso não quisessem, mas me sinto na obrigação de lhe preparar da melhor maneira que posso, uma vez que vocês decidam participar. E, é claro, vocês tem todo o direito de aceitar ou não a minha ajuda.

- O que você quer dizer? – disse Dave, muito confuso.

- Vou ser mais clara, então – Disse Susan. – Sei que você possui as pedras da evolução de que precisa, Dave. E agora Mindy também possui as que ela precisa. Sei também que vocês estão dispostos a enfrentar a equipe Rocket e todas as consequências que isso acarretará para as nossas vidas. Mas, será que seus pokemons estão dispostos? Será que estão tão preparados quanto poderiam estar? Disso eu não sei, e vocês me decepcionariam muito como treinadores se dissessem que eles estão, sem antes consultá-los. Não acho que devam força-los a evoluir, Dave. Acho que devem perguntar se algum deles prefere não se arriscar nessa aventura louca em que estamos prestes a embarcar. E mais, acho que devem lhes dar a opção de estarem tão preparados quanto podem estar.

- Mas, e se eles não estiverem tão dispostos? – perguntou Mindy, subitamente com medo.

- Se esse for o caso, querida, sei que você fará a coisa certa e não os obrigará. Sei que, por mais doloroso que seja, você os libertará.

E com isso, Susan deixou os dois sozinhos para ponderar o que tinha acabado de lhes falar.

A notícia da recuperação completa da paciente levou dois dias para chegar, tempo no qual Dave e Mindy usaram única e exclusivamente para treinar seus Pokémons. Usaram todo o tipo de artificio que puderam encontrar, incluindo a ajuda de Susan e do Professor Caravalho, mas nenhum dos dois de fato enfrentou o problema apresentado pela mulher de Cardo. Ambos sabiam que era o seu dever relembrar aos seus pokemons o que estavam prestes a enfrentar, relembrar-lhes os riscos, e lhes dar a oportunidade de não ingressar naquilo a que eles simplesmente se referiam como "projeto".

Era difícil contemplar a ideia de que um deles, muitos, ou todos poderiam se recusar a participar. E, ao mesmo tempo, os dois acabaram por perceber que parte de si torcia para que nenhum aceitasse a loucura em que estavam prestes a embarcar. O risco era enorme, e os seus inimigos já haviam provado ser completamente desprovidos de compaixão, com homem ou Pokémon. Assim, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiam impotentes sem os seus companheiros, sentiam-se também incapazes de lhes impor tamanho risco.

Assim, esperaram até o último momento possível para enfrentar aquele que parecia o primeiro dos muitos desafios que viriam a seguir. De nada adiantava apressar aquele momento, portanto apenas quando tivessem por onde começar a executar o "projeto" é que pretendiam expor tudo o que pensavam e sentiam aos seus pokemons. E por isso a notícia de que a agente Rocket estava consciente e em bom estado de saúde era tão aguardada. Susan se encarregaria do interrogatório, e assim que ela obtivesse qualquer informação útil, eles partiriam em busca de Eevee.

Por isso, as dez da manhã, quando o Professor Carvalho interrompeu o aquecimento que Dave, Mindy e Susan faziam com seus pokemons para lhes informar da imediata possibilidade de interrogar a prisioneira, os dois meninos não puderam deixar de trocar um olhar carregado de emoções contraditórias.

- Meninos, vejo vocês mais tarde... – disse Susan, simplesmente, enquanto caminhava com firmeza de volta para o edifício do laboratório sem sequer olhar para trás.

Dave podia sentir seu coração tentando fugir de seu peito, tão forte ele batia. Ele e Mindy sabiam que chegara o momento. Não sabiam quanto tempo levaria para Susan extrair todas, ou ao menos alguma das informações que a mulher poderia oferecer, mas sabiam que talvez não tivessem muito tempo.

- Mindy... – disse Dave, enquanto tentava formular como diria o que tinha de dizer.

- Eu sei... está na hora... – disse a garota, e os dois respiraram fundo, sem saber bem como continuar.

Todos os pokemons se entreolharam confusos, incapazes de compreender porque subitamente seus treinadores tinham ficado tão calados e introspectivos.

- Um pouco de privacidade talvez fosse melhor – disseram os dois, praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Trocaram um sorriso pela sincronia de seus pensamentos, e Mindy se aproximou de Dave, lhe dando um breve beijo nos lábios.

- Boa sorte – disse para ele, enquanto se aproximava de seu Charizard.

O dragão vermelho ficou confuso de início, mas entendeu que ela pretendia montar, e abaixou para lhe permitir.

- Vamos treinar em outro lugar, rapazes. – Mindy recolheu o seu casal Pokémon enquanto o dragão rugia enquanto levantava voo lentamente.

Em poucos momentos Dave era apenas um simples ponto no chão, e ela observou enquanto ele também recolhia os seus Pokemons, escolhendo ter aquela conversa em particular com cada um deles. Ela não tinha pensado naquilo antes, mas de fato parecia muito sensato. Sorriu com a sensibilidade do garoto e aproveitou, por um momento, a tranquilidade que a altitude podia lhe proporcionar.

E então percebeu que estava parada no ar. Não parada, já que os movimentos de asa de Charizard os mantinham suspensos, mas o dragão não tomava a direção de lugar nenhum. A garota não pode conter um breve sorriso.

- O que foi garoto? Não sabe para onde ir?

Charizard rugiu em resposta, confirmando a suposição da garota.

- Pois é... Eu também não... – Ela deixou o sorriso esmarecer em seu rosto enquanto refletia. – Vamos apenas passear um pouco, garoto. Tenho que conversar um assunto com você...

Dave observou do chão enquanto Mindy partia nas costas de seu Charizard para o alto. Sentiu ela titubear sobre para que direção voar, mas finalmente partiu para o Sul. Esperava que ela não fosse longe demais. Não seria prudente correr nenhum risco adicional naquele momento. Entretanto, ele confiava na menina e tinha os seus próprios problemas para lidar naquele momento.

Decidira desde o princípio lidar com cada pokemon individualmente. Assim, a resposta de um não poderia interferir na do outro. Queria que todos eles dessem as suas mais sinceras opiniões e tomassem aquela decisão individualmente. Afinal, aquilo podia lhes custar a vida.

O primeiro com quem falaria, Dave decidiu, seria Sandslash. Após Eevee, era o seu mais antigo companheiro, o primeiro Pokémon que capturou e que evoluiu, e talvez o membro mais dedicado e mais leal em todo o seu grupo. Sabia que uma recusa de sua parte lhe doeria infinitamente e talvez lhe prejudicasse no momento em que teria de falar com os outros, mas contava que uma resposta positiva lhe daria forças para enfrentar todo o resto.

A criatura terrestre parecia confusa por ter sido a única a não ter sido recolhida para a pokebola.

- Sandslash, nós precisamos conversar – disse Dave, com alguma dificuldade. Seu Pokémon se aproximou, preocupado. Olhando para o chão, Dave sentia o peso de tudo o que tinha de lhe dizer se acumulando em seu peito, e sabia que se não o fizesse logo, talvez nunca tivesse coragem de o fazer. – Você sabe o que aconteceu em Cinnabbar, com Kato e seu Alakazam, não sabe?

O Pokémon respondeu positivamente, mas Dave não viu. Estava com o olhar fixo no chão, incapaz de encará-lo. Sandslash deu um passo a mais em sua direção.

- Você sabe que Eevee foi capturado, e que agora está provavelmente sofrendo nas mão da Equipe Rocket. E sabe que eu lhe prometi no início de minha jornada que o protegeria, não é?

Mais uma vez Sandslash fez que sim com a cabeça, e Dave mais uma vez não viu. Ele sabia que Sandslash sabia de tudo. Não queria olhar para seu Pokémon. Não conseguiria enfrentar a possibilidade de talvez aquela ser a última conversa que teriam como treinador. Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto seu parceiro apenas ficava aparado, aparentemente tentando adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de seu treinador.

- Sandslash... Eu tenho de cumprir essa promessa. Eu tenho de ir atrás do Eevee. Você sabe disso, não é? - Agora, instintivamente, Dave fitou o Pokémon e o viu balançando positivamente a cabeça antes de deixar seu olhar cair de novo.

- Mas você não precisa. – Disse ele, parando de andar.

Sandslash imediatamente arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Dave levantou o olhar lentamente para observar a expressão de seu Pokémon, e assustado com o tamanho do seu espanto, ele continuou.

- Eu fiz uma promessa, mas você não. E sabendo do risco em que isso te coloca, não posso levar você comigo. Não sem que você entenda tudo o que está acontecendo.

Sandslash não sabia o que pensar. Não tinha sequer certeza de que entendia o que Dave estava tentando dizer.

- Eu não quero deixar você, Sandslash. É a última coisa que quero fazer. Mas não posso te obrigar a vir comigo. Não sem antes saber que você está tão disposto quanto eu. Você está livre, amigo. Livre para tomar a sua deci...

O Pokémon terrestre subitamente sorriu. Assim que ouviu a palavra "livre", ele sorriu. Aquilo foi tão surpreendente que Dave engasgou com o que iria dizer. Lutava para entender a expressão de seu Pokémon e ter nela qualquer pista que lhe proporcionasse antecipar a resposta que procurava, mas aquele sorriso ele não soube ler. Pensou subitamente que ele estava feliz de estar livre e sentiu um tremendo aperto no coração. Não podia ser. Ele não conseguiria lidar com a separação de Sandslash.

O Pokémon começou a andar a passos lentos em sua direção, ainda com o sorriso enigmático no rosto, e quando chegou perto do menino, rapidamente o abraço. Dave estava despreparado para o abraço e se deixou apertar pelas garras e pela dura pele de seu Pokémon, enquanto descansava uma das mãos sobre a sua cabeça. _Isso é __um abra__ço de despedida?_ Pensou ele, dolorosamente, um segundo antes de Sandslash tocar com a ponta da garra na ponta de sua Pokebola, e recolher a si mesmo para a cintura de Dave.

Ele levou menos de um segundo para entender o significado daquilo e um peso enorme desapareceu de seu coração, fazendo com que ele quase caísse no chão, tamanha a sua felicidade. Felicidade que rapidamente foi apagada pela lembrança de que igual agonia teria de ser repetida pelo menos mais quatro vezes naquele mesmo dia.

Mindy olhava fixamente para Nidorina e Nidorino à sua frente, sem ter certeza de como começar. Charizard quase lhe cuspira fogo quando ela sugeriu que ele estaria livre para seguir com a sua vida, ou até mesmo lhe esperar no laboratório enquanto ela partia atrás da Equipe Rocket. Ela sentira que o dragão ficara quase ofendido com a sugestão e não conteve uma risada quando se viu forçada a desviar de um pequeno jato de chamas.

Dratini, por sua vez, fora mais complicado do que o outro dragão. Ele se mostrara tão disposto quanto o outro a lhe ajudar, mas ela não sentia o mesmo entusiasmo. Ele era o seu Pokémon mais novo, aquele que ela menos tivera tempo de treinar, e aquele que ela sentia que talvez corresse mais riscos indo contra a organização criminosa, principalmente por não ser uma espécie comum no continente. Travara um intenso debate consigo mesma antes de começar a conversa coma criatura, e percebeu que por mais que preferisse deixa-lo no laboratório, seria um desrespeito imenso para com ele se ela o fizesse contra a sua vontade. E por isso que quando ele se mostrou resoluto em acompanhar a menina, ela não conseguiu se sentir feliz.

Mas agora a situação que se colocava a sua frente era diferente das outras duas. Primeiramente porque tratava-se de um casal, e ela sabia que muito provavelmente a decisão dos dois seria a mesma, por tanto decidiu conversar com eles ao mesmo tempo. Mas não era isso que a incomodava e a tirava da sua zona de conforto. Era o suposto presente que sua mãe lhe dera. A pedra da lua que ela fora buscar antes de se dirigir a Pallet. Mindy não tinha a menor ideia de como tratar daquele assunto com seus Pokemons.

- Então, vocês dois precisam prestar atenção em mim – começou ela, um pouco insegura. Nidorina estava sentada pouco mais de um metro a sua frente, mas Nidorino parecia inquieto atrás, como sempre.

A menina esperou por um momento que ele se sentasse, mas o Pokémon rosa não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que mudaria a sua atitude. Ela não pode conter um sorriso enquanto a fêmea balançava negativamente a cabeça sobre o comportamento de seu parceiro.

- Como vocês bem sabem, estamos indo atrás da Equipe Rocket novamente. – Voltou a dizer. Essa parte era a parte fácil. Tinha acabado de fazer isso duas vezes. – Mas dessa vez, será completamente diferente.

Os dois Pokémons permaneceram em suas respectivas atitudes, ouvindo com atenção.

- Da última vez fomos com Rusty, agora vamos com Dave e minha mãe, possivelmente. Da última vez fomos capturados, dessa vez sairemos ilesos, se tudo correr bem. Da última vez não tínhamos a mínima ideia do que estávamos prestes a enfrentar, agora já temos. Mas não é isso que marca a maior diferença dessa para a última vez. – Ela respirou fundo, deixando as palavras no ar. – Dessa vez, eu quero saber o que vocês acham disso tudo.

Nidorina arregalou os olhos e até mesmo Nidorino parou para encarar a sua treinadora. Ela não conseguiu adivinhar as suas respostas apenas por essas reações.

- Estamos partindo para uma missão difícil, que muitos diriam ser louca. Mas infelizmente eu não consigo aceitar a ideia de fazer qualquer outra coisa a esse respeito, que não isso. Mas vocês não precisam estar presos a mim – Ela continuou. – Seria injusto de minha parte obrigar vocês a fazerem isso sem ao menos lhe dar a oportunidade de questionar, ou até mesmo de escolher ficar para trás. Por isso essa conversa. Eu estou aqui lhes deixando livres para me acompanhar, ficar aqui no laboratório me esperando, ou até mesmo seguir livremente para o mundo selvagem...

Mindy respirou fundo enquanto os dois Pokémons absorviam o que ela tinha dito. Aqueles momentos de suspense eram os piores, sem a menor sombra de dúvida. Subitamente ela se pegou pensando no que diria caso eles preferissem não acompanhá-la. Estava tão preocupada com como abordar o assunto das pedras, que esquecera que talvez nem mesmo fosse necessário. Talvez eles preferissem não continuar com ela.

Nidorino e Nidorina se entreolharam por alguns momentos, incertos de como proceder. Subitamente, Nidorino começou a rir. Mindy tomou um susto. Ele estava praticamente gargalhando. Nidorina também não pode conter um largo sorriso, achando graça do parceiro. Aproximou-se da treinadora e lhe deu uma lambida no rosto, e aquilo Mindy aceitou como a resposta definitiva dos dois.

_Ufa!_ Ela pensou, enquanto Nidorino cedia sobre suas patas de tanto rir. _Agora vem a parte difícil._

- Bem, - ela voltou a falar. – Isso é ótimo. Mas não é tudo...

Nidorina voltou a se sentar, ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto, e Nidorino continha com dificuldade o seu ataque de risadas. Olhou fixamente para a menina, ainda sorrindo, ao lado de sua parceira.

- Minha mãe me trouxe um presente. Um presente que está diretamente relacionado a vocês. – ela disse, recapturando a atenção exclusiva de seus Pokémons. Ela não sabia de que outra maneira dizer aquilo que tinha a dizer, se não indo direto ao ponto. Ela puxou a pedra da lua do bolso e colocou a sua frente – Ela trouxe uma pedra da evolução...

Ela achou que os dois iriam ficar em choque, mas Nidorino deu subitamente um passo à frente, os olhos brilhando. Nidorina, entretanto, levantou-se com um pequeno passa para trás, como se receosa. Ela olhou para o macho, mas ele tinha os olhos fixos na pedra brilhante a sua frente. Mindy subitamente ficou com medo de continuar. Nidorina olhou para ela como se tentando entender o significado daquilo, e a menina percebeu que ela precisaria explicar exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Antes de mais nada, eu tenho que deixar bem claro que isso não implica que vocês tem de usá-la. – disse ela. Nidorina pareceu um pouco mais aliviada – O que estamos prestes a fazer vai exigir o máximo de nós, sem a menor dúvida, mas isso não deve influenciar vocês a evoluírem. – Ela não sabia de onde as palavras estavam saindo, mas não se arrependia. Não tinha fixado uma opinião sobre a evolução antes de começar a conversa, mas agora sentia como se nunca tivesse sequer duvidado. Como se aquilo fosse muito natural – Isso é uma decisão que não tem volta, e que vai mudar a vida de vocês para sempre. E o que quer que vocês prefiram fazer, eu estarei do lado de vocês. Acredito que somos perfeitamente capazes de enfrentar o que quer que for, estejam vocês evoluídos ou não, entenderam?

Nidorina pareceu fortemente aliviada, mas Mindy tinha dúvidas se o macho tinha ouvido sequer uma palavra sua. Ele estava fixado na pedra de um jeito que ela nunca vira antes. _Será __que ele estava assim tã__o ansioso por evoluir?_

O Pokémon rosa deu mais um passo à frente e Mindy estremeceu junto com Nidorina. Antes que ele pudesse dar um passo a mais, ela se intrometeu na sua frente, falando com ele em tom severo. Ele pareceu acordar de sua fixação, mas parecia resoluto em continuar andando na direção da pedra. Mindy não esperava por aquilo. Os dois sempre haviam tomado todas as decisões juntos, como um casal, e ela não sabia bem como lidar agora que eles estavam discordando.

Os ânimos começaram a se esquentar quando Nidorino tentou se desviar de sua parceira e ela o empurrou com o corpo, quase se como investindo contra ele. Mindy ficou alarmada e retirou a pedra do chão. Conseguia ver a raiva crescendo nos olhos de seu Pokémon macho.

- Já chega. Chega de discussão – interveio, alarmada – O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? Vão batalhar para tomar essa decisão?!

Nidorino parecia enfurecido, mas conteve-se, mas Nidorina se mostrara claramente triste e, para a surpresa de sua treinadora, muito assustada. Mindy respirou fundo, tentando se preparar para lidar com aquele conflito inesperado.

- Prestem bem atenção, vocês dois. Desde que eu conheço vocês, todas as suas decisões são em conjunto. Vocês passam o tempo todo juntos, e até evoluíram uma vez juntos. Vocês me mostraram, muito antes de eu entender verdadeiramente, o que era um amor de verdade. Vocês se ama! – disse ela, emocionada – Eu nunca vi nada igual, nem mesmo comigo! E eu sei que vocês foram feitos um para o outro... Tanto que eu sabia que não poderia ter essa conversa com cada um de vocês separados. Sabia que qualquer que fosse a decisão de vocês, seria tomada em conjunto, em casal. Agora se vocês vão ficar brigando dessa maneira, eu não posso permitir que isso continue. A oferta da pedra foi retirada.

Nidorino e Nidorina se sobressaltaram, mas Mindy não lhes deu tempo de ter nenhuma outra reação.

- Temporariamente, é claro – ela continuou. – Eu vou voltar para o laboratório a pé. Vocês fiquem aqui e se resolvam. Quando voltarem, estarei esperando vocês. Com uma resposta, de preferência, mas o mais importante é que estejam juntos e de acordo. Combinado?

O macho parecia resignado, mas Nidorina respirou fundo e acenou positivamente com a cabeça para a menina, aceitando a proposta.

- Ótimo. E lembrem-se. Seja lá o que decidirem, eu amo vocês.

E com um sorriso, e uma forte sensação de dever cumprido, ela deu as costas e começou a caminhar de volta para o laboratório do Professor Carvalho. Ela era toda uma mistura de sensações, mas nada a dominava mais naquele momento do que a curiosidade por saber o que iria acontecer em seguida.

Dave mal conseguia respirar. A última hora havia sido desafiadora para os seus nervos e emoções. Ele nunca se sentira tão apreensivo, preocupado, dividido e grato aos seus pokemons ao mesmo tempo. Depois da resposta contida e positiva de Sandslash, Pidgeot se mostrara até animado com o desafio prestes a enfrentar.

Gloom aceitou a proposta de bom grado, e Growlithe não podera conceber a ideia de abandonar o seu treinador, ou de ser deixado para tras por ele. A oferta de segurança feita pelo menino foi recebida como uma ofensa pelo pequeno cachorro, que se mostrou profundamente magoado. E, no final, Dave estava implorando pela compreensão do Pokemon, explicando-lhe que ficaria muito feliz com a sua companhia. Ao ouvir isso, Growlithe não se conteve em deixar Dave quase pingando de tantas lambidas.

Até mesmo Poliwhril, com quem o rapaz estava sinceramente preocupado, levando em conta a sua indole calma e serena, mostrou que a evolução havia ocorrido também em sua personalidade, de modo que se mostrou tão disposto quanto todos os outros.

Mas para o momento seguinte, não importava quanto o menino tinha tentado se preparar, nada podeira te-lo preparado para o que ele estava vivendo.

Por muito tempo ele relutou com a ideia da evolução por pedras, com medo de acabar forçando os seus pokemons a evoluirem antes da hora. Kato e bastante tempo de reflexão e conversa com seus Pokémons o fizeram decidir deixar aquela escolha para cada um deles, individualmente. Ele prometera a si mesmo não mencionar mais as pedras, nem dar qualquer indicio de que queria que seus Pokemons evoluissem. Pelo menos não até Susan lhe sugerir que o fizesse.

Em um infinito debate interno, Dave não podia deixar de admitir que, por mais que tivesse convicção de que suas ações e metodos haviam sido os corretos, ele ainda queria que seus companheiros evoluissem. Principalmente agora, que eles estavam prestes a enfrentar o maior desafio de sua jornada até o momento. Talvez, o maior desafio de suas vidas.

Mas ele não conseguia se convencer a tocar nesse assunto com seus pokemons novamente. Não importa o quanto achasse necessario ou importante, ela não podia se permitir a influenciar a decisão deles. Não se quisesse manter a promesso que lhes tinham feito anteriormente.

E assim, o dilema permanecia sem resposta no momento em que ele começou a conversar com cada um deles sobre o que estavam prestes a embarcar. Entretanto, foi Poliwhrill, tendo sido o ultimo a ter a conversa com seu treinador, que havia tomado a iniciativa. O menino, perdido, não sabia mais o que esperar.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou, quando viu o Pokémon azul se aproximar de sua mochila e começar a procurar alguma coisa la dentro. Ele perdeu a respiração quando viu a pequena caixa de madeira onde guardava as suas tres pedras de evolução na mão de seu companheiro. - O que você que com isso, Poliwhiril?

A criatura sorriu e, colocando a caixa no chão a sua frente, se encaminhou na direção de seu treinador, paralisado de surpresa. Por um momento Dave achou que estava prestes a ganhar um abraço repentino, mas Poliwhril o surpreendeu novamente e pegou de seu cinto as pokebolas de Gloom e Growlithe.

_Não pode ser..._ pesou Dave, quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Agora liberados, seus três pokemons olhavam diretamente para ele, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Dave lutava contra as lágrimas que, teimosas, insitiam em surgir em seus olhos.

O que vocês estão fazendo? Por que disso tudo?

Grow! - Latiu Growlithe, apontando com a cabeça para a caixa fechada e abanando o rabo.

Vocês querem...- Dave não conseguia completar a frase, entre risos e o choro - Vocês querem e... Evoluir?

Os tres consentiram imediatamente, e o menino não consegui mais se conter, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem a vontade.

Mas vocês não precisam... - ele se pegou dizendo - Eu juro, não precisam. Vocês podem continuar assim. São fortes assim!

Poliwhril pareceu ignorar o seu treinador, andando até a caixa de pedras e abrindo a tampa. Os três Pokémons pararam um ao lado do outro e encararam as pedras a sua frente, de agua, planta, fogo e trovão. Dave não conseguia dizer mais nada, se não observá-los olhar uma ultima vez para ele e dar um sorriso.

Em algum lugar no seu interior, o garoto pensou tê-los ouvido dizer algo como "Por Eevee" antes de esticarem as suas respectivas patas e começarem a brilhar.


	25. Capítulo 25: A Invasão

**Capítulo 25 – A Invasão**

Dave e Mindy não podiam dizer que estavam surpresos quando Susan saiu do interrogatório com a agente Rocket e lhes deu imediatamente a notícia de que estariam partindo para Veridian na manhã seguinte. Na verdade, ficaram até um pouco decepcionados de a agente não ter revelado um lugar diferente daquele para o qual eles já estavam previamente destinados. Sua verdadeira surpresa, porém, veio quando Susan se recusou a lhes dar qualquer outra informação.

- Como assim isso é tudo que a gente precisa saber?! – explodiu Mindy, assim que a mãe se recusou a lhe contar o que havia transcorrido nas duas horas em que ficou trancada sozinha com a prisioneira.

- Mindy, eu já lhe disse tudo o que era importante. Nós vamos para Veridiana amanhã cedo, e lá encontraremos o detetive Henry e uma força policial especializada, escolhida a dedo por ele, para fazermos uma operação contra a Equipe Rocket. Nós levaremos a agente até ele, e a partir dali ela será problema dele.

Dave estava tão perplexo quanto sua namorada, pego completamente de surpresa pela súbita reação super-protetora da mãe da garota. Ele não podia dizer que não conhecia aquele lado de Susan, mas julgava que ela tinha ultrapassado aquele problema alguns muitos incidentes perigosos antes. Ela nem ao menos podia dizer que era a primeira vez que a filha partia atrás do maior grupo criminoso do continente.

- Mas isso tudo nós já sabíamos, mãe! Eu quero mais detalhes. E eu sei que você os tem! O que ela disse? Onde exatamente fica a base? Tem algum lugar seguro por onde possamos entrar? O Eevee está mesmo lá? Blaine vai estar lá quando chegarmos? A quem ela se reporta? O que ela estava fazendo quando...

- Chega! – explodiu Susan, calando a filha. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus olhos denunciavam o seu cansaço e as veias no seu pescoço eram prova de que ela estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos – Eu já disse tudo o que vocês precisam saber. Não tem mais detalhes. Acabou! Amanhã a gente vai entregar _essazinha_ para a polícia e ela não será mais nossa responsabilidade, entendeu? Vocês nunca deveriam tê-la trago aqui para começar...

E, bufando, a mulher deu as costas para os dois treinadores atordoados e marchou para fora da sala do laboratório, batendo a porta com força depois de sair. Naquele momento Dave sabia que o que quer que tivesse acontecido dentro daquele quarto, durante o interrogatório, havia sido tão torturante para Susan quanto para a agente, se não ainda mais.

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – ele perguntou em voz alta, para ninguém em específico.

Mindy lhe fitou cheia de raiva, como se não tivesse sequer prestado atenção no estado em que sua mãe estava quando saiu. Era incrível como mãe e filha ficavam parecidas fisicamente quando estavam enfurecidas.

- Ela acha que isso vai ficar assim? Que ela pode nos deixar de fora desse jeito?! – Disse Mindy, fitando fundo nos olhos de Dave. – Se ela não quer me contar o que a agente falou, acho que eu mesma terei que fazer as perguntas...

Dave suspirou alto, sabendo que não conseguiria nem diminuir a raiva que Mindy estava sentindo, nem dissuadí-la da ideia de interrogar sozinha uma agente Rocket. Se bem que, considerando a última hipótese, talvez a ideia não fosse assim tão má. Mindy estava certa, afinal. Não importa o quão difícil aquilo fosse para Susan, eles não podiam aceitar serem deixados de lado. Eles tinham que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Mindy estava ansiosa e Dave sabia muito bem por que. Não era apenas a perspectiva de extrair informações da agente escondida da sua mãe que a agitava, mas a ansiedade pela resposta sobre a evolução de dois de seus Pokemons. Faziam algumas horas que ela havia deixado Nidorino e Nidorina à vontade no bosque do laboratório para que eles decidissem o que fazer em relação à evolução e até então eles ainda não haviam retornado para ela.

Dave podia apenas imaginar o que se passava por sua cabeça e o quão apertado o seu coração deveria estar. Ele a admirava pela decisão que tomara e pela liberdade de escolha tão ampla que ofereceu a seus Pokemons, mas sabia que aquilo estava cobrando um preço alto dela. A inquietude, ansiedade e medo deixavam-na agitada e sensível, e ele não sabia como ela iria se comportar perante a agente quando tivessem a chance de fazer o que tinham combinado.

Ele se sentia cansado e muitas vezes perdido com tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias, e com a quantidade de surpresas, situações difíceis e complicadas que se apresentaram, mas tinha de reconhecer que a menina estava em situação ainda pior. Como ela aguentava e se mantinha sã e com a cabeça no lugar era um mistério para ele. Um mistério, porém, que ele não se sentia compelido a resolver. Sabia que nunca poderia entender o que seria estar na pele dela naquele momento. Tudo que ele podia fazer era ajuda-la o máximo que pudesse, e admirá-la de longe, deixando que seus sentimentos por ela crescessem ainda mais.

- Acho que minha mãe já foi dormir... – disse Mindy, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto do garoto – Acho que já podemos ir...

Dave concorda com um movimento da cabeça e se põe de pé com prontidão. Ele consegue sentir a hesitação no olhar da menina, assim como ela sente a dele. Ambos respiram fundo, quase que simultaneamente, e então se dirigem à porta. Não há mais tempo ou motivo para hesitar. Ambos sabem o que fazer, e por que fazê-lo, e por mais que não gostem da ideia, não veem outra saída que não essa.

Mindy caminha pelos corredores do laboratório a frente do menino, com passos rápidos e suaves, quase sem fazer um ruído sequer. Dave por sua vez é um pouco menos cuidadoso, e tudo o que a garota pode pensar é torcer para que os sons não ecoem pelo edifício inteiro. Já passam de meia-noite, mas é possível que sua mãe ainda esteja acordada, planejando o dia seguinte.

São menos de dois minutos até a porta do aposento em que a agente está acomodada, aguardando ser entregue para a polícia. Eles chegaram em frente e pararam, fitando a maçaneta dourada que lhes separava do que precisavam fazer. Por um momento Dave se perguntou se Mindy iria abri-la, mas antes mesmo que pudesse tecer uma opinião, a garota estendeu a mão para o bolso e pegou uma chave dourada.

Assim que a porta estava destrancada, ele girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto sem pensar duas vezes. Dave apenas seguiu os seus passos, sem olhar para trás, fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto Mindy acendia as lâmpadas que iluminavam o local.

O quarto era simples, porém confortável. Uma pequena mesa de estudos em baixo de uma janela na parede oposta à porta, duas cômodas largas em frente à uma cama de casal, onde a agente dormia aparentemente tranquila. Seus pés estavam amarrados um ao outro, dificultando qualquer tipo de locomoção em que fossem necessários, mas as mãos surpreenderam Dave. Cada um dos braços estava esticado para os lados e de cada pulso era possível ver um cabo que descia e passava por baixo da cama, apenas para subir e encontrar o outro pulso, do outro lado.

_A cama está presa ao chão, e ela está presa à cama_ ele concluiu, admirado. Daquele modo, era possível permitir alguma flexibilidade para a mulher, mas ainda assim restringir seus movimentos. Podia apostar que fora Susan quem pensara naquele simples e eficiente mecanismo.

A mulher continuou dormindo mesmo depois que os dois acenderam as luzes. Isso lhes permitiu observar algumas marcas vermelhas e uma roxa em seu rosto. Susan parece tê-la maltratado mais do que Dave imaginara, e ele não podia negar que a sua curiosidade clamava por saber o motivo. Duvidava que a mãe de Mindy tivesse ultrapassado dos limites sem ter sido devidamente provocada a tal. Susan era dura, mas não era cruel, ao contrário do que as marcas no rosto da agente poderiam indicar.

- Como vamos acordá-la? – perguntou ele a Mindy, sem se preocupar em falar baixo. – Não podemos assustá-la. Não sem correr o risco dela gritar e acordar a cidade inteira.

- Temos de pensar em alguma maneira de acordá-la e de deixá-la calada – disse Mindy, estudando a agente deitada.

- Não há com que se preocupar – a voz da agente disse, enquanto ela ainda permanecia de olhos fechados – Eu já estou acordada há algum tempo...

Dave e Mindy ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, sem saber bem o que dizer ou como reagir. A mulher abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para os dois.

- Crianças são tão inocentes, achando que sabem de tudo. É uma pena ver que vocês dois acreditam estar tão acima de tudo e ao mesmo tempo pensam e consideram tão pouco.

- É uma pena que você tenha sido derrotada e capturada por essas crianças... – disse Mindy, tentando manter o controle. Sabia que a mulher estava tentando provocá-la, mas não lhe daria o prazer de conseguir.

- Olha só... Você tem uma língua afiada. Tão parecida com a sua mãe... Porém ainda acredita que pode entrar no aposento de um prisioneiro, vítima de tortura, e achar que ele não vai acordar apenas com o barulho de seus passos... Não é preciso ser um agente rocket, menina, para isso. Basta ser uma pessoa capaz de sentir dor e de temê-la.

- Você está dizendo que está com medo de nós? – perguntou Dave, bastante satisfeito.

- Não, rapazinho – Dave odiava que o chamassem assim – Eu apenas tive medo quando ouvi os seus passos no corredor. Assim que vi quem fazia o barulho, percebi que não tinha nada a temer.

- Você está enganada se acha que não vamos machucá-la... – ameaçou Mindy, começando a se irritar.

- Pelo contrário mocinha. Tenho certeza de que não o farão...

Mindy e Dave fitaram o fundo dos olhos da mulher sem querer perguntar porque ela dizia aquilo. A pergunta, porém, estava tão impregnada em suas cabeças que eles não conseguiram pensar em nada diferente para dizer, e assim o quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que a agente o rompeu mais uma vez.

- Querida, você não veio aqui para me machucar. Se quisesse simplesmente fazer isso, teria feito durante todo o tempo em que fui sua prisioneira. Porém tudo o que fizeram foi me sedar enquanto me traziam aqui. O que significa que você quer outra coisa de mim... – A mulher inspirou profundamente enquanto Dave e Mindy tentavam acompanhar o seu raciocínio – Eu não tenho informações suficientes para concluir com certeza o que vocês querem, mas se tivesse que especular, eu diria que vieram atrás de informação.

- E você acha que não vamos lhe machucar se você não nos der essa informação?

A mulher sorriu.

- Tenho certeza.

Mais uma vez Dave e Mindy quiseram, mas não conseguiram perguntar porque. A agente levou menos tempo para romper o silêncio dessa vez.

- Vejam bem, são dois os motivos pelos quais eu tenho certeza de que vocês não vão me machucar. Primeiramente, enquanto vocês achavam que eu estava dormindo, deixaram bem claro que não querem que eu grite. E se vocês quiserem me machucar, eu vou gritar.

- Nós podemos paralisar você – disse Mindy, tentando parecer superior.

- E como você espera me fazer te dar a informação que você tanto quer se eu estiver paralisada?

Dave suspirou fundo, e Mindy fechou a cara. Ele sabia que a garota não iria dar o braço a torcer, mas ele estava ficando sem paciência para aquele jogo de palavras e de poder.

- E o segundo motivo? – perguntou, ligeiramente irritado, fazendo com que as duas focassem nele.

- Ora, já se passou da meia noite, e vocês estão preocupados com o silêncio, o que significa que não querem que ninguém saiba que estão aqui comigo. Isso provavelmente significa que vocês estão atrás da mesma informação que eu dei à Susan hoje mais cedo. Considerando o que eu disse, eu não ficaria surpresa se ela não quisesse compartilhar com vocês, o que, por sua vez, explica muito bem o que vocês estão fazendo aqui.

- Isso não é um motivo para nós não machucarmos você – disse Dave, irritado.

- Ora não. Isso apenas explica como eu sei exatamente que informação que vocês querem – A mulher sorriu para Dave e Mindy mais uma vez. – O verdadeiro motivo que eu sei que vocês não vão me machucar é o fato de vocês não precisarem...

Dave e Mindy olharam-lá confusa.

- Eu já disse tudo para sua mãe, menina. Não tenho motivos para não repetir tudo para você.

Dave e Mindy suspiraram perplexos. Estavam preparados para muita coisa, menos para um interrogatório sem nenhuma resistência. Mais uma vez, eles pareciam perdidos. Mais do que isso, sentiam-se pequenos, como na maioria das vezes em que enfrentaram a Equipe Rocket nos últimos tempos. Cada vez mais percebiam o quanto Jack e Jody eram amadores. Cada vez mais percebiam o quanto ainda precisavam crescer. Aquilo não era o tipo de pensamento que ele podia se dar ao luxo de ter tão perto de enfrentar a organização inteira mais uma vez. Dessa vez, Dave tomou a palavra antes que a mulher pudesse dar seguimento ao seu momento exibicionista.

- Não queremos saber de tudo o que você disse – Mindy lhe olhou ligeiramente espantada, mas disfarçou imediatamente, tentando não demonstrar a surpresa. – Vocês ficaram aqui a tarde toda e nós não temos esse tempo todo.

- Que pena... Foi uma tarde divertida...

- Não é o que parece – Mindy respondeu, olhando para os hematomas no rosto da mulher.

- Quase nada é o que parece ser, garotinha...

Mindy mordeu a língua, mas Dave tomou a frente mais uma vez.

- Nós queremos saber como encontrar a Equipe Rocket em Veridiana. Onde é a sua base.

- Ora eu já disse isso para Susan... – respondeu a mulher, com um sorriso.

- Eu sei – Dave estava tendo dificuldades em controlar a sua irritação.

- O prédio é alto, no centro. É difícil de errar. O mais alto da cidade. Supostamente um laboratório científico de uma das nossas empresas de fachada.

- Tudo bem... E como podemos entrar nele?

- Ora a entrada principal fica bem na frente. Existe também a garagem para funcionários, e duas saídas pelos fundos para evacuação de emergência e para as pessoas do serviço...

Dave deu um passo à frente.

- Eu quero saber sobre como entrar lá sem ser percebido.

A mulher sorriu.

- Ora, Susan também queria saber...

- Eu imagino – disse o rapaz, cerrando os dentes. A mulher parecia estar adorando tortura-lo daquele jeito.

- Eu só conheço uma entrada secreta para o laboratório... Ela leva ao ginásio.

- Ao ginásio? – Mindy não conseguiu disfarça a surpresa.

- Sim, ao ginásio. É um túnel subterrâneo que sai das dependências internas do ginásio, mais especificamente o corredor de circulação onde fica a sala do líder...

- E como eu acho esse túnel? – perguntou a garota.

- A entrada fica por trás da dispensa do lixo. A parede é falsa. Imagino que vocês consigam abri-la com certa facilidade quando chegarem lá...

- Entendo...

Dave e Mindy se entreolharam, tentando pensar em outra coisa para perguntar. Achavam que teriam mais trabalho do que tiveram para conseguir aquelas informações.

- Eu tenho muitas lembranças daquele corredor... – continuou a mulher sem ser convidada, fitando fundo os olhos de Mindy – Muitas saudades do tempo em que eu e seu pai namorávamos escondidos ali...

Dave teve de arrastar a menina para fora do quarto à força, lembrando-a de se manter calada enquanto a agente não fazia o menor esforço para controlar as gargalhadas. Inicialmente a menina não acreditou na história sobre Kato e seu suposto envolvimento amoroso com a mulher, mas a agente era paciente, e insistiu em continuar contando cada detalhe do caso e do que ocorria no corredor secreto que levava ao ginásio de Veridiana.

Ele não conseguia ver se ela estava realmente chorando enquanto ainda dentro do quarto, mas duvidava que a menina fosse dar aquela satisfação a agente. Quando, porém, ele fechou a porta e girou a chave para trancá-la novamente, sentiu a menina desabar no chão contra a parede e deixar o primeiro soluço se fazer ouvir, ecoando pelo corredor.

Dave respirou fundo, recuperando o folego depois da briga silenciosa que teve de travar para que Mindy não machucasse ainda mais a agente e então se abaixou em frente à garota. Ela estava abraçando os joelhos, com a testa apoiada neles e o cabelo negro cobrindo as laterais de seu rosto como uma cortina de luto. Ele viu que ela estava fechada em sua própria casa, em seu próprio sofrimento.

Com uma das mãos ele afastou o seu cabelo, prendendo-o atrás da orelha, e levantou levemente o seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele. O rosto estava vermelho e tão molhado que ela parecia ter acabado de sair da chuva. Ele inclinou o próprio rosto e beijou um lado de seu rosto, e depois o outro, sentindo nos lábios o sabor salgado das lágrimas. Em seguida, encostou levemente os lábios nos dela, e voltou a fita-la fundo nos olhos.

- Eu amo você

Ele disse, simplesmente, enquanto ela deixava derramar as últimas lágrimas.

- Eu amo você.

Ele repetiu, enquanto a ajudava a se recompor e a colocar-se de pé.

O caminho até o quarto fora mais curto do que parecera quando eles o fizeram pela primeira vez, no sentido inverso, há pouco menos de vinte minutos atrás. Eles foram abraçados, enquanto Mindy tentava secar as lágrimas que ainda não haviam parado de cair. Era doloroso, mas também reconfortante se permitir chorar pela morte de seu pai. Aquele era um privilégio ao qual ela não pode se dar ao luxo muitas vezes desde o ocorrido.

Caminharam em silêncio, mesmo que essa não fosse a preocupação em suas cabeças naquele momento. Dave esperava descobrir mais da mulher, mas não conseguia afastar a ideia de invadir o ginásio de Veridiana no dia seguinte. Mindy, por sua vez, só conseguia pensar no que iria fazer até lá: dormir.

Ambos entraram no quarto da menina despretensiosamente, com o pensamento em outro lugar, e nenhum deles previu ou ao menos esperava ser possível ver o que lhes esperava lá dentro. Alguns segundos foram necessários para que eles processassem a verdadeira bagunça que estava instaurada lá dentro. As gavetas haviam sido retiradas da cômoda e jogadas ao chão, o colchão estava de cabeça para baixo e as roupas da garota jogadas por todo o quarto. No canto, sua mochila estava de cabeça para baixo em cima de um cadeira caída. Tudo o que havia dentro dela estava espalhado pelo chão.

Dave olhou para os lados sem saber o que pensar, mas Mindy mal reparou em toda a bagunça. Seus olhos estavam fixos em uma coisa, e uma coisa apenas: a caixa onde havia guardado a pedra da lua que sua mãe lhe dera. Ela estava aberta no chão com a pedra a mostra, e ao lado estavam Nidorino e Nidorina, claramente sorrindo. Ele estavam sentados no chão, esperando pacientemente o retorno de sua treinadora, mas se postaram de pé assim que a viram entrar no quarto.

Mindy suspirou e prendeu a respiração, incapaz de conter a surpresa, quando simultaneamente eles estenderam suas respectivas patas e tocaram, juntos, na pedra da evolução. O quarto e o corredor foi subitamente tomado por uma luz brilhante que quase cegou os dois treinadores, mas a garota não se conteve em abrir os olhos assim que sentiu que podia. Agora não havia mais como disfarçar, nem como perceber qualquer outra coisa.

O quarto parecia pequeno quando um Nidoking e uma Nidoqueen se ergueram no centro dele.

A viagem para Veridiana foi silenciosa. Dave fora acordado por Mindy cedo de manhã, antes mesmo de o sol tomar definitivamente o céu da lua. Eles tomaram café sem a presença do professor e Susan falou o mínimo possível durante a refeição. Prof. Carvalho acordou apenas para se despedir do grupo, já na área gramada. A agente iria viajar presa a pata do Charizard de Susan, mas parecia incrivelmente satisfeita consigo mesma enquanto era guiada até ele.

Susan lhe disse que assim que aterrissassem na cidade, o detetive Henry iria prendê-la, e foi assim que Dave e Mindy descobriram que o detetive já estava em Veridiana. Nenhum dos dois queria perguntar para a mulher mais velha se havia algum plano para quando aterrissassem, ou se o detetive já estava na cidade há mais tempo do que ela lhes havia dito. Eles sabiam que ela não estaria disposta a discutir com eles, e ambos preferiam manter o fato de que já tinham as informações que a agente lhe dera um segredo.

Na verdade Dave sequer vira Mindy falar diretamente com Susan depois do que ocorrera no dia anterior. A menina parecia estar deliberantemente evitando se dirigir à mãe e Dave percebeu que a atitude era reciproca. Achava difícil culpar Mindy depois da maneira com que Susan lhes tratara antes, mas também compreendia o lado da mulher mais velha, subitamente se pondo em confronto com a mulher que supostamente teria tomado seu lugar uma vez que Kato a deixou. Lidar com aquilo logo após saber do seu retorno ao mundo comum e da sua morte mexeria com a cabeça de qualquer um.

Ainda assim, ele preferiu não intervir e subiu no seu Pidgeot, enquanto via Mindy subir em seu Charizard e se lançar ao ar, sem esperar por ninguém. Dave a seguiu, e Susan veio em seguida, e logo todos estavam no ar, focados unicamente em chegar ao seu destino e dar início ao que quer que fossem fazer contra a Equipe Rocket.

O caminho era apenas um pouco mais longo do que aqueles que eles fizeram da costa até Pallet, mas parecia duas vezes maior. Dave via que a paisagem ali era maravilhosa, que os campos abertos e pequenos bosques eram um convite para qualquer treinador de Pokémon, iniciante ou não, porém era impossível registrar tudo que estava vendo uma vez que a sua mente estava tão distante, imaginando o que Eevee estaria passando nas mãos de seus antigos donos.

Ele mal percebeu quando ao longe a cidade se fez ver, com seus altos prédios e construções. Veridiana era uma das metrópoles daquela região do continente, portanto não era nenhuma surpresa que a Equipe Rocket tivesse uma base secreta ali. De longe, ele tentava adivinhar qual seria o prédio onde eles estavam instalados e em como a polícia poderia permitir que uma organização criminosa estivesse instalada de maneira tão descarada em um prédio de uma cidade.

O Charizard de Susan laçou-se à frente com bruscos movimentos das asas, tomando a frente do grupo aparentemente sem muitos esforços, e enquanto passava por eles, a mulher lhes informou de que eles deveriam segui-la até o centro Pokémon da cidade, onde aparentemente eles se encontrariam com o detetive Henry e sua equipe de policiais de confiança.

Ela não esperou nenhuma resposta enquanto eles faziam uma curva a direita e começava, suavemente, a perder altitude. Dave olhou para baixo na expectativa de ter de procurar pelo centro Pokémon, mas apenas arregalou os olhos quando o viu, ainda de longe, antes mesmo que pudesse distinguir uma pequena casa de outra. Uma larga avenida dividida por um canteiro arborizado levava até uma grande estrutura circular, com um enorme círculo vermelho no topo.

Nenhum dos dois treinadores jamais havia visto um centro Pokémon daquele tamanho.

Foram menos de cinco minutos até que eles estivessem pousando novamente, dessa vez em Veridiana. De algum modo Henry já sabia da chegada dos três e esperava do lado de fora, acompanhado de dois policiais, prontos para lidar com a agente. Eles se cumprimentaram cordialmente, mas nada além disso, enquanto os outros dois algemavam oficialmente a mulher, que por algum motivo sorria, e a levavam para longe em um veículo oficial.

Dave e Mindy viram ela ir embora sem saber o que pensar. Pensaram que sentiriam alguma coisa, seja raiva, alívio ou determinação para continuar com a missão que tinham a frente, mas nada se revelou naquele momento para eles. Apenas a observaram enquanto entrava no carro preto da polícia, em um riso que misturava satisfação, nervosismo e desespero. Nem aquilo eles conseguiram interpretar.

- Susan, acho que não podemos perder tempo – disse Henry. – Quero entrar em ação ainda hoje.

- Eu concordo. Devemos ir para algum lugar mais sossegado para conversar – respondeu a mulher, olhando para os dois mais jovens.

Henry pareceu desarmado pela vontade de manter as discussões fora dos ouvidos de Dave e Mindy, mas não se opôs e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo os passo decididos da doutora para dentro do prédio. Dave sentiu-se profundamente incomodado, mas quando deu um passo para segui-los, Mindy colocou uma das mãos em seu braço e o segurou.

- Agora não. Deixe ela fazer o que acha melhor.

- Mas...

- Não tem "mas". Se formos atrás dela, não resolveremos nada. Ela sabe que vamos participar da operação. Uma hora ou outra ela vai ter que nos dizer o que pretende fazer.

Dave não acreditava que Mindy estava dizendo aquilo. Não se parecia nada com a garota que ele conhecia.

- Mas eles vão decidir tudo sozinhos! – esbravejou

- Exatamente.

- E você está de acordo com isso?!

- Não. Quando eles resolverem nos informar, será a nossa vez de fazer o que acharmos melhor...

Com isso, a menina soltou o garoto e se encaminhou também para o centro Pokémon, uma vez que sua mãe e o policial já haviam desparecido por entre as portas automáticas. Essa sim era a Mindy por quem Dave era apaixonado.

O casal estava acomodado no quarto que tinham reservado no enorme centro. Se surpreenderam com o fato de que apesar do tamanho do edifício, as acomodações para treinadores eram bastante similares a dos outros centros Pokemons por onde já haviam passado. Isso significava que ou o lugar tinha espaço para muito mais treinadores do que o normal, ou ele tinha uma série de outros espaços que eram exclusividade dele, para tratamentos e pesquisas.

Dave estava deitado na cama de baixo do beliche, com os braços atrás da cabeça enquanto Mindy esticava as pernas por cima das dele, sentada na cadeira rotatória. Estavam em silêncio, tentando fazer o tempo passar mais rápido e pensando em quanto tempo levaria para Susan lhes informar do plano que pretendiam colocar em execução. Porém, por maior o esforço que faziam para não ver o tempo passar, o maior intervalo de tempo que um deles ficou sem olhar o relógio foi de cinco minutos.

Quando uma batida na porta se fez ouvir, Mindy levantou-se com tanta pressa que acabou chutando a canela de Dave, onde suas pernas estiveram apoiadas.

- Ai! – Ele exclamou, sentando-se com pressa e levando as mãos às canelas por reflexo.

- Desculpe – disse a garota, sem esperar um segundo sequer para abrir a porta. Assim que o fez, desejou ter perguntado quem batia primeiro.

- Oi... – Disse uma voz que Dave conhecia bem demais para ignorar.

Mindy não sabia nem o que responder. Esperava encontrar muitas coisas em Veridiana, mas não esperava ver Mary Jane.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou a menina, vendo a perplexidade da garota que a considerava sua rival.

- É... É claro – respondeu a morena, abrindo passagem com o corpo duro e a voz falha.

Dave sentiu um peso em sua garganta ao ver a amiga e se lembrar de como os dois se despediram. Naquela ocasião ele estava dominado pela raiva, sentindo-se sozinho e traído, confiante de que a garota apenas o acompanhara para denunciar o seu paradeiro para quem quer que quisesse saber. Lembrou-se do que ocorrera em Celadon e do que ela contara ao detetive Henry, mesmo depois de prometer-lhe ficar calado.

Mas agora ele sabia que suas ações não tinham trazido Aya até eles, até porque Aya nunca fora uma agente Rocket. E sabia que o detetive Henry era confiável, ou pelo menos ele assim se provara, no incidente envolvendo Mindy e o seu plano para encontrar Kato. Sabia também que Jake era o informante de seus perseguidores, e que a ele se podia atribuir grande parte do perigo que enfrentaram durante os últimos meses. Perigos que a menina ruiva tentou lhes ajudar a superar, tentando desviar o caminho da Equipe Rocket como havia prometido.

Dave sentia que tudo aquilo não apagava o fato dela ter mentido para ele mais de uma vez, mas também não lhe trazia de volta toda a revolta que sentiu na despedida. Dessa vez, tudo o que ele conseguia sentir era culpa.

- Hey... – disse a ruiva, sorrindo para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Hey...

Dave corou e se levantou, sem saber exatamente por que fizeram aquilo. Mindy percebeu a agitação do menino, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Fez questão de se colocar ao seu lado e segurar a sua mão, sem tirar os olhos de Mary Jane. A recém-chegada não fez questão nenhuma de fingir que não percebera o que Mindy estava querendo dizer.

- Vocês formam um belo casal. Meus parabéns. – disse com um sorriso.

- Obrigada – respondeu Mindy, tentando manter um tom superior.

Mary Jane riu e, sem cerimonias, sentou-se na cadeira em que Mindy estivera alguns momentos antes.

- Eu estou falando sério. Sempre soube que vocês fariam um belo casal, e como tudo o que está acontecendo, fico feliz de saber que estão juntos de novo e que tem um ao outro...

Dessa vez foi Dave quem agradeceu, deixando mais gratidão transparecer do que a morena.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Mindy, bem direta.

- Em Veridiana? Eu estou ajudando o detetive Henry...

Dave e Mindy arregalaram os olhos, e Mary Jane lhes concedeu um segundo de pausa para absorver a notícia.

- Desde que me separei de você, Dave, tenho mantido contato com o laboratório de Cardo e tentado ajudar ao máximo no que posso. O professor vem me mantendo informada dos problemas que vocês e as suas famílias vem enfrentando. Há cerca de um mês encontrei o detetive e desde então temos trabalhado juntos para encontrar qualquer rastro ou informação importante sobre a Equipe Rocket...

Dave queria perguntar por que motivo ela estaria fazendo aquilo, mas as palavras ficaram presos em sua garganta. Mindy ainda apertava sua mão, e ele ainda não sabia como se dirigir à ruiva. O arrependimento pelo modo como a tratara dominava-o mais e mais.

- E vocês conseguiram alguma coisa útil? – perguntou a morena, tentando superar o ciúme que estava sentido. Sequer sabia que Mary Jane estivera com Dave enquanto os dois estavam separados, muito menos o motivo que fazia com que Dave ficasse tão visivelmente abalado com a presença da garota.

- Sim, algumas coisas. Uma ou outra pequena operação. Uma dúzia de agentes pequenos e independentes. Nada tão substancia quanto essa operação, porém...

- Entendo. E o que vocês tem em mente para essa operação – perguntou Mindy, percebendo a chance que tinha de obter informações que sua mãe talvez lhe ocultasse.

- Na verdade, foi por isso que vim falar com vocês. Queria explicar para vocês o que pretendemos fazer.

A pouca empolgação de Mindy murchou. Se Mary Jane estava ali para lhes explicar, era porque Henry – e também Susan – sabiam e haviam aprovado tudo o que ela tinha para falar.

- Nós pretendemos agir esta tarde. – continuou a ruiva, tomando um tom mais sério do que o anterior. – Estamos na cidade há cerca de três dias e estivemos observando as movimentações de pessoas. Vimos Blaine por aqui.

- O que? – Dave disse, finalmente. – Blaine está aqui?!

- Sim, está. E graças a ele descobrimos qual é o prédio onde a Equipe Rocket tem a sua operação. Já conseguimos um mandado de busca e apreensão, e agora, com vocês aqui, queremos invadir o lugar e botar todos para fora.

Mindy mordeu os lábios, mas não traiu o que estava passando por sua cabeça. Mary Jane continuou.

- Vamos arrombar o lugar e tirar todos de lá. Acho que é a melhor chance que temos de encontrar o seu Eevee, Dave.

- Se o Blaine está aqui, é muito provável que o Eevee também esteja... – disse o garoto, pensativo.

- Exatamente. Passaremos os detalhes quando nos encontrarmos a tarde. Podemos contar com vocês?

- É claro! – Mindy disparou antes mesmo que Dave pudesse responder. Seus olhos, porém, estavam perdidos em um ponto distante e demoraram alguns segundos para seguir as suas palavras.

- Ótimo. Nos vemos na frente do centro às 14h, então - Mary se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta.

Antes que saísse, entretanto, Dave lhe interrompeu.

- Mary! Espere.

A garota parou e olhou para ele.

- Eu só queria dizer que...

- Não precisa, Dave... Eu sei...

- Não! – ele insistiu – Eu preciso sim. Eu preciso dizer que sinto muito. E eu preciso dizer obrigado.

Ele deu uma pausa enquanto a ruiva abria um grande sorriso.

- Por tudo... – ele completou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Dave respirou aliviado, sentindo-se subitamente mais leve. Sorriu sem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo, mas o sorriso desapareceu assim que ele percebeu o olhar inquisitivo e acusatório de Mindy. Subitamente, lembrou-se que a menina pouco sabia sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Mary Jane, e de como as duas meninas não costumavam se dar bem.

- Não é nada disso... – ele começou. – A gente só brigou. Eu posso explicar...

A morena suspirou fundo, olhou nos olhos do garoto, muito ansiosa para ouvir a explicação, mas se forçou a interrompê-lo.

- Você vai me explicar tudo isso depois, pode apostar. Agora, a gente tem mais coisa para fazer.

Era impossível disfarçar o alívio, mas ele foi rapidamente substituído por curiosidade. Ele não sabia do que a menina estava falando.

- Como assim?

- Você ouviu a Mary Jane. Eles não querem usar a passagem secreta. Eu não ficaria surpresa se a minha mãe sequer tivesse mencionado a passagem para o detetive...

- Você acha? – Dave não havia considerado essa possibilidade, por mais que entendesse a relutância de Susan a entrar na passagem depois de tudo que a agente provavelmente lhe dissera.

- Eu tenho certeza – disse a menina, deixando a voz tremer por um momento.

- Então... – Dave tentava pensar rápido – Vamos lá e vamos contar para eles...

- Não! – exclamou Mindy, sacudindo a cabeça, claramente nervosa. – A minha mãe iria dar um jeito de evitar a passagem mesmo assim. Ela sempre consegue o que quer...

- Mas, então, o que você quer fazer?! – Dave tentava, mas não conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio da garota.

- É simples... Nós vamos invadir a base da Equipe Rocket pela passagem secreta antes que ele comecem a operação...

Dave nem sabia como responder ao que estava ouvindo.

Mindy não se demorou em explicar o que queria para o menino, mas foi mais difícil convencê-lo do que a garota esperava. Para ela, tudo estava muito claro em sua cabeça. Sua mãe havia se distraído do objetivo principal, que era recuperar Eevee, e estava deixando com que seu lado emocional tomasse conta da sua capacidade de tomar a melhor decisão. O detetive Henry, por sua vez, era um agente policial, e, por tanto, tinha mais interesse em prender o máximo de agentes da Equipe Rocket possível, mesmo que isso não levasse a recuperação de Eevee.

- E a MJ? – Questionou Dave, enquanto a menina arrumava as suas coisas e tentava explicar o que pensava ao mesmo tempo. – Por que ela vai junto com eles então?

Aquela fora a pergunta errada e o menino percebeu na hora o erro que havia cometido. Mindy parou e olhou para ele, ligeiramente vermelha, pensando em como responder sem deixar com que toda sua raiva transparecesse. Estava pouco importando para os motivos da menina ruiva estar ali, e, para ela, Dave devia fazer o mesmo.

- Ora, e eu lá sei? Pelo que ela disse, está com a polícia há algum tempo nesse caso. Deve estar apenas seguindo o Henry...

Por mais que tudo estivesse diferente desde a última vez que Dave e Mary Jane estiveram juntos, era difícil para o menino negar que a garota tinha mesmo uma certa tendência a preferir trabalhar com as autoridades oficiais, e que, às vezes, ela podia perder o objetivo principal de vista. O menino respirou fundo. Ele não estava acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer. Mindy disse que a mãe sempre dava um jeito de conseguir o que queria. Naquele momento, Dave se lembrou de que elas compartilhavam aquele traço peculiar.

- Tudo bem, eu não sei mais como discutir com você. O que está pensando em fazer agora? – Ele perguntou, verdadeiramente curioso. – Você tem um plano?

- Eu acabei de te contar o plano, Dave! Nós vamos invadir a sede e recuperar o Eevee usando o túnel que a agente falou!

- Sim, mas nós não sabemos nada sobre esse túnel... Onde ele vai dar, o que a gente vai encontrar, onde exatamente está o Eevee na sede...

- Nós sabemos onde fica a entrada do túnel, certo?

- Certo...

- E isso é tudo o que precisamos saber, por enquanto...

Mindy já estava preparada e moveu-se para abrir a janela do quarto. Eles estava no terceiro andar do Centro, mas todos os quartos possuíam uma escada de incêndio que dava para um beco nos fundos do edifício.

- Vamos, nós já esperamos muito. – Ela disse para um perplexo Dave, ainda incerto sobre qual seria o melhor caminho a escolher. – Temos que invadir antes da operação policial começar. E, com sorte, eles distrairão os agentes enquanto estamos trabalhando lá dentro. – Dave não sabia por que estava seguindo a garota, mas o fazia mesmo assim. - Quem sabe quanto tempo nós ainda temos, Dave? Quem sabe quanto tempo o Eevee ainda tem?

Eles esperavam encontrar alguma dificuldade para entrar na passagem dentro do ginásio sem serem percebidos. Os trabalhadores do lugar deveria ser agentes rockets, com certeza, e não receberiam bem o fato de que dois adolescentes soubessem da existência da passagem secreta. Ela era secreta, afinal, por algum motivo. Para sua sorte, porém, o ginásio estava fechado para visitantes e ninguém estava trabalhando.

Isso significava que eles não conseguiriam entrar pela porta da frente, mas, assim que conseguissem achar qualquer tipo de entrada, não haveria ninguém para observar o que os dois estariam fazendo. Achar uma entrada fora o menor dos problemas, considerando o que eles esperavam encontrar. Uma janela arrombada e eles estavam dentro.

Dave não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de atividade, e deixava claro o seu desconforto a todo momento, mas Mindy parecia estar focada, de modo que mal se importava em responder o garoto. Uma vez dentro do ginásio, a sua única preocupação fora lembrar-se das palavras da agente quando falara da passagem, e encontrar a entrada que os levaria até o que supostamente seria a maior instalação da Equipe Rocket.

Eles levaram apenas alguns minutos para encontrar a porta trancada que deveria leva-los até a passagem, mas não contavam que ela estaria protegida por um sistema de senhas e de identificação digital e de retina. Dave e Mindy não tinham como acessá-la através de qualquer maneira convencional.

- Nós não devíamos vir por aqui, Mindy – ele continuava dizendo. – Nós não temos nem como abrir isso.

- Dave, será que você pode parar de falar esse tipo de coisa?! – ela estourou, olhando-o com irritação. – Você veio até aqui comigo, não veio? Sei que quer resgatar o Eevee, e sei que estar com a polícia não é a melhor maneira de fazer isso. Você sabe também. No momento em que eles tiverem que escolher entre prender mais agentes ou recuperar o seu amigo, eles não vão escolher a última opção! Você sabe disso. Eu sei que sabe.

Ele não podia negar que sabia. Fazia bastante sentido. Se ele fosse um policial, estaria obrigado pelo seu dever a fazer o que a garota falava. A missão da polícia não era ajuda-lo, mas sim lutar contra a equipe rocket. Enquanto as duas coisas permanecessem similares, ele estava bem, mas se em algum momento elas passassem a significar coisas diferentes, Dave sabia que não poderia contar com Henry e seus oficiais. Garantir a paz era um objetivo maior e mais importante do que garantir a segurança de um único Pokémon, por mais importante que esse Pokémon fosse para Dave.

- E, se você sabe disso tudo, por que será que não consegue parar de reclamar e me ajudar? – Ela continuou - Chegamos até aqui, não foi? Você não vai desistir. Eu sei que não. Então pare de duvidar de tudo vamos fazer isso juntos!

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, engolindo em seco e aceitando finalmente o que a menina estava falando. Não ajudava em nada ficar se questionando se aquela era mesmo a melhor opção. A decisão havia sido tomada e eles já estavam no meio do caminho. Dar para trás agora seria não apenas um erro qualquer, mas um que poderia lhe assombrar para o resto da vida. A menina estava certa. Aquela parecia ser mesmo a melhor opção que tinham, mesmo que não fosse necessariamente uma boa opção.

A próxima questão, então, era como liberar aquela porta. Mindy sabia do risco de disparar um alarme caso decidissem arrombá-la, mas não conseguia ver outra opção que não aquela. Hesitava, porém, em atrair a atenção da Equipe Rocket tão cedo. Sabia que em algum momento eles seriam descobertos. As chances de escaparem sem serem notados era mínima, se não nula, mas ela esperava ter avançado pelo menos um pouco até que os dois tivessem de enfrentar alguma resistência. Se ao menos conseguissem colocar as mãos em Eevee, sabia que a pequena e poderosa criaturinha conseguiria ajuda-los a escapar. Mesmo que aquilo significasse lutar contra todos os agentes rocket ao mesmo tempo.

- Alguma ideia de como abrir a porta para o túnel? – perguntou ela, quando percebeu que o garoto havia parado de duvidar do plano dos dois.

- Não, mas acho que não precisamos abrir a porta para entrar no túnel – ele disse, pensativo, enquanto sacava uma pokebola do cinto.

Esse era o Dave que Mindy conhecia e amava. Um menino inteligente e capaz, quando realmente queria alguma coisa. Um menino cheio de recursos. Um menino treinador de um Sandslash.

O Pokémon terrestre logo abriu um túnel largo o suficiente para que Dave e Mindy passassem sem muita dificuldade. Eles nem mesmo precisaram se sujar muito, e logo estavam do outro lado da porta. O túnel era mantido por um revestimento de madeira, ao invés do concreto que Dave estivera esperando, e apesar de aquilo tornar o trabalho de seu Pokémon bem mais fácil, trazia também um certo desconforto aos dois jovens, inseguros quanto a probabilidade de um desabamento, principalmente depois das escavações do Pokémon de Dave.

Caminharam com um passo apressado, prestando bastante atenção aos arredores. O túnel era mal iluminado, mas Mindy viera bem equipada com lanternas. Andaram por cerca de quarenta minutos, que mais pareceram algumas horas debaixo da terra, muito atentos a qualquer sinal de vigilância dentro do túnel. Não havia nenhum indicio de câmeras ou gravadores em nenhum lugar visível, mas aquilo apenas deixou-os mais preocupados.

- Eu não gosto disso, Mindy. Deveriamos ter achado alguma coisa. Eu ficaria mais tranquilo se tivéssemos destruído algumas câmeras, em vez de não achar nenhuma...

A menina apenas olhou para ele com uma expressão de compreensão, mesmo que ele não conseguisse vê-la direito no ambiente mal iluminado.

- Quais são as probabilidades deles manterem esse lugar sem nenhum tipo de vigia?

- Quase zero – respondeu a garota. – Mas vamos torcer para que a vigia se limite apenas a um agente na porta de saída...

Ela estava realmente esperançosa e Dave gostava daquele otimismo. Às vezes queria saber pensar de uma maneira mais positiva, como a menina, mas sabia que sua atitude estava longe de ser pessimista. O realismo era algo de que não conseguia escapar nessas situações, e nem tinha certeza se, de fato, deveria tentar fazê-lo. Sim, ele queria que apenas um guarda na saída fosse toda a vigia que a equipe Rocket destinava àqueles tuneis, mas sabia que não seria assim.

Demoraram quase quarenta minutos dentro do túnel, até que perceberam que o solo começava a se inclinar para cima. Eles estavam finalmente subindo à superfície, o túnel estava finalmente acabando e eles poderiam enfrentar os seus inimigos e colocar um fim naquela questão, para o bem o para o mal. Dave não podia deixar de sentir uma leve pontada de alívio. Era melhor estar lutando do que ali, andando aparentemente sem direção, sem saber quando alguma coisa podia acontecer. Não, ele preferia estar em algum lugar em que alguma coisa estaria definitivamente acontecendo.

Ainda levaram alguns momentos para encontrar o final do seu caminho subterrâneo, e quando o encontraram, se depararam com um novo dilema. O caminho terminava em uma área circular, com uma longa escada de ferro no centro, que subia cerca de cinco metro até o teto, onde uma espécie de porta quadrada os esperava. Mindy subiu primeiro e constatou, com muito cuidado, que ela estava trancada. Aquilo fez com que ambos voltassem ao chão, para discutir os próximos passos.

- O que você tem em mente? – perguntou a menina, olhando para o garoto, pensativo.

- Eu não sei – Ele disse, pausando para respirar e pensar em como formular as suas ideias. – Pesei em fazer o mesmo que fizemos para entrar, mas acho muito arriscado.

- Também acho – respondeu ela, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Não sabemos se vamos sair em um lugar mais ou menos guardado do que essa saída.

- Não só isso. Não sabemos se vamos conseguir sair dentro do prédio. Furar terra é uma coisa, concreto, outra. Furar uma parede grossa atrasaria Sandslash, e denunciaria nossa posição antes mesmo de sairmos do buraco. E se procurássemos uma superfície mais fácil, quem irá garantir que estaríamos ainda dentro do prédio?

- Se eles tem câmeras, sabem que vamos sair aqui – ponderou a garota, fazendo com que Dave balançasse a cabeça negativamente.

- Também acho pouco provável que eles não saibam que estamos aqui, mas acho também que se soubessem, já teriam nos atacado. Estamos prestes a entrar na base deles. Eles não correriam tanto risco.

Mindy foi obrigada a concordar.

- Mas então só nos resta arrombar a porta.

- Não – respondeu o menino, claramente preocupado. – Simplesmente arrombar a porta é lento demais. Se alguém estiver do lado de fora, nos capturariam antes mesmo de terminarmos de subir as escadas. Precisamos ao menos ter a chance de sair e nos defender.

Mindy entendeu o que o menino tinha em mente. Sabia que aquilo poderia não dar certo, mas era exatamente o tipo de plano que ela gostava de executar. Passaram alguns momentos discutindo os detalhes, e então colocaram tudo em prática. A operação da polícia não lhe dava muito tempo.

Dratini ficou no chão, olhando para cima. Mindy fez questão de agachar ao seu lado e prometer que não o deixaria ali sozinho por muito tempo. O pequeno Pokémon parecia satisfeito em tomar parte da ação. Em seguida, Poliwrath e Vileplume subiram as escadas, seguidos de perto por Dave e Mindy. Eles sabiam que aquilo iria requerer agilidade, mas fora o melhor que haviam conseguido planejar.

Quando os dois Pokémons de Dave chegaram imediatamente abaixo da porta de saída, passaram para as costas da escada. Dave e Mindy fizeram o mesmo, abrindo espaço para que Dratini pudesse ter uma visão clara da porta, alguns metro abaixo. Os dois trocaram olhares e respiraram fundo, e então a garota fez um sinal positivo com mão para o pequeno dragão azul. Imediatamente eles conseguiram ver o pequeno brilho azul no topo da cabeça do Pokémon, que antecedia o raio de energia da técnica conhecida como fúria do dragão.

O raio atingiu a porta e não apenas a arrombou, como a destruiu em uma explosão que praticamente cegou a dupla de treinadores, que precisaram de todas as suas forças para se segurar à escada. Dave apenas conseguira ouvir enquanto Vileplume, com a ajuda do chicote de cipó, e Poliwrath, com sua força, pulavam para fora do túnel enquanto o chão ainda tremia com o golpe do dragão.

Eles sabiam que não tinham muito tempo para agir. Era imperativo que conseguissem sair dali antes que qualquer inimigo que estivesse do lado de fora tivesse a chance de se recuperar. Poliwrath e Vileplume deveriam conseguir atrasá-los o suficiente para que os dois subissem, mas nada era garantido quando se tratava de Equipe Rocket.

Levou menos de trinta segundos até que os dois conseguissem saltar pelo buraco onde uma vez estivera a porta e olhar em volta, ainda em meio a fumaça da explosão. Poliwrath e Vileplume estavam cada um virado para um lado de um corredor, preparados para lidar com o primeiro ataque que nunca veio. Mindy se apressou para apontar a Pokébola de Dratini para baixo e recuperar seu Pokémon deixado para trás, com medo de sofrer um ataque antes que conseguisse fazê-lo, mas mesmo depois de feito, o ataque não chegou.

Dave e Mindy não ouviam nada além do eco que a explosão e todo aquele movimento causar em um corredor estreito, de paredes e piso branco, agora sujos pela explosão e pelos pés dos novos visitantes. Eles esperaram a poeira baixar prontos para a batalha, apenas para se certificar de que não havia nada nem ninguém, para qualquer direção que olhassem. De alguma maneira aquilo causou um calafrio no casal. Eles esperavam por tudo, menos por aquilo. Aquilo era muito mais assustador do que qualquer inimigo.

Os nervos de Dave e Mindy ferviam a cada vez que viravam uma curva cheios de cautela, apenas para ver a continuação de um corredor branco do piso ao teto, completamente vazio. Estavam no prédio da equipe rocket há cerca de vinte minutos, explorando, mas ainda não haviam encontrado um único agente, um único equipamento, um único Pokémon, nem sequer uma única porta. Não encontraram nada, além de mais e mais corredores brancos.

Se não tivessem um time de Pokemons consigo capaz de quebrar e atravessar as paredes, teriam com medo de estar presos em um labirinto. Não conseguiram encontrar nem mesmo escadas para subir ou descer um andar. Suspeitavam estar no térreo, uma vez que subiram cerca de cinco metros apenas, e estavam em um túnel subterrâneo, mas até mesmo uma escada para baixo teria sido mais animador do que absolutamente nada.

Nem mesmo Arcanine conseguira detectar qualquer aroma que indicasse alguma coisa. Cada vez mais aquela missão suicida se parecia com um plano inútil.

Cerca de meia hora depois, se encontraram no mesmo lugar de qual saíram: o buraco da explosão de Dratini. Estiveram em silencio até aquele momento, apreensivos e tensos de mais para conversas, mas quando perceberam que voltaram à estaca zero, não conseguiram mais se segurar. Mindy bufou, dando um soco em uma parede ao seu lado. Recolheu a mão instantaneamente, reclamando silenciosamente da dor. Dave se apoiou na parede que a menina golpeou e se deixou cair sentado no chão.

- Ok, eu desisto de tentar entender o que está acontecendo – disse Dave, confuso. Mindy permaneceu em silencio.

Os dois tomaram mais um momento, até que o menino cruzou as pernas e ajeitou a coluna, retomando a palavra.

- Será que a agente nos enganou?

- Provavelmente – disse Mindy, enraivecida.

- Mas então onde estamos? Porque existe um túnel subterrâneo atrás do ginásio de Veridian, e por que ele está ligado a esse lugar vazio e sem sentido?

- Eu não sei Dave... Eu não sei... Só sei que não nenhum sinal de Eevee ou de qualquer a gente Rocket aqui. Nada. Talvez ainda consigamos voltar a tempo de participar da operação da polícia...

Dave não gostou do que ouviu. Não gostava de desistir, principalmente quando ainda não conseguia fazer sentido do que estava acontecendo. Mindy tinha um ponto razoável, porém. Se corressem, talvez conseguissem chegar a tempo de participar da operação policial, o que era melhor do que estar ali, no meio de nada, completamente perdidos. Ainda assim, havia alguma coisa ali que o incomodava.

- Vamos... – disse a menina, rumando novamente para o túnel subterrâneo. – Vamos voltar por onde viemos.

- Não – disse Dave instintivamente, olhando para a parede a sua frente. Havia uma coisa que eles não haviam tentado, e mais de um motivo para tentá-la.

- O túnel é longo. Vamos perder muito tempo. Devemos derrubar essas paredes e ver onde sairemos. Depois, voaremos até o ponto de encontro.

Mindy assentiu, reconhecendo o valor naquela ideia. De fato, seria muito melhor caminhar ao ar livre do que voltar por todo aquele caminho escuro. Além disso, Nidoking e Nidoqueen apreciariam o exercício. Ela liberou seus dois grandes Pokemons de suas pokebolas e lhes disse o que fazer e em poucos momentos eles estavam em um lado do corredor, fixando os olhar e se concentrando no outro.

Correrram, acertaram o concreto com força, e o derrubaram sem muita dificuldade, apenas para ver outra parede alguns metros mais a sua frente. Dave franziu o cenho, e os dois Pokemons pareciam irritados. Dave e Mindy ajudaram os dois a limpar os escombros e quebrar a parte de baixo da parede também, para que eles pudessem pegar mais impulso, e quebrar a parede seguinte. Quando tudo estava pronto, eles correram de novo.

A segunda parede não foi diferente da primeira, nem mesmo a terceira. Mindy já começava a argumentar que era mais seguro voltar ao túnel, mas Dave pediu para quebrarem mais uma, pelo menos, e ela cedeu. Nidoking e Nidoqueen já estavam mais visivelmente irritados, bufando e usando cada vez mais força bruta do que técnica em seus golpes. Mas Dave queria ver até onde aquele labirinto de corredores iria.

Os dois pokemons de Mindy tomaram distância novamente e se prepararam para atacar mais uma parede a sua frente. Correram e colocaram toda a sua raiva no golpe que estavam prestes a desferir, e então derrubaram a parede. Não apenas quebram o concreto como haviam feito antes, mas derrubaram a parede como um todo, sem quebrar nenhum pedaço e fazendo um estrondo ensurdecedor. Como se ela fosse um bloco solto de concreto, que quando empurrado no meio, tomba sobre sua base.

Dave e Mindy ficaram surpresos, mas não por muito tempo. Olharam a parede caída, mas em seguida viram pelo primeira vez em quase uma hora algo que não fosse uma parede branca. Estavam agora em uma sala ampla, da mesma cor de todos os corredores, mas a sala não estava vazia. No centro, há menos de um metro de onde a borda da parede caída se chocara com o chão, uma pequena coluna retangular se levantava do chão por cerca de um metro e meio. No centro dela, um Eevee estava deitado, aparentemente dormindo, fechado em uma simples caixa de metal. Dave e Mindy perderam o ar.

Os dois olharam para o Pokémon adormecido por cerca de um minuto antes de conseguirem voltar a si. Eles esperavam encontrar tudo quando derrubaram aquela parede, desde milhares de agentes Rockets prontos para matá-los até um campo verde no meio do nada, mas nada os havia preparado para encontrar Eevee, dormindo em uma jaula portátil, no centro de um salão branco e vazio.

- É ele... – suspirou Dave, antes de correr em direção ao Pokémon caído. Mindy o seguiu, e até Nidoking e Nidoqueen pareceram esquecer a sua raiva e correr para o centro da sala.

Dave instintivamente esticou a mão entre as barras para tocar o pelo macio de seu querido amigo. Quando tocou a pele da criatura por baixo do pelo, sentiu um arrepio subir por seu braço e descer a espinha. Mindy parecia emocionada ao seu lado, mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do Pokémon a sua frente. Foi por iniciativa própria que Nidoking agarrou duas barras da pequena jaula e as dobrou com sua imensa força, possibilitando que Dave tirasse o pequeno Pokemon de sua prisão. Ele ainda estava desacordado, provavelmente sedado, mas Dave sabia que o importante era tê-lo recuperado. Uma visita ao centro Pokémon era tudo o que ele precisava.

Foi então que subitamente Eevee ficou vermelho, e desapareceu de seu braço. Dave perdeu o ar e seguiu com os olhos o raio que o havia atingido, até encontrar Blaine, parado, com uma Pokebola estendida em sua mão. Tudo fez sentido imediatamente para Dave. Aquela era a Pokebola do Eevee. A pokebola com que Giovani o capturara pela primeira vez. E, sedado, ele não tinha como se libertar.

Fora como perder o seu amigo novamente. O golpe inesperado o paralisou, atordoou de um jeito que ele não soube como responder. Mindy vociferou e Nidoking e Nidoqueen rugiram, mas logo surgiram mais de dez agentes rockets ao lado de Blaine, todos eles demonstrando seis pokebolas presas aos seus cintos. Blaine guardou a de Eevee junto com as suas, olhando gravemente para os dois jovens.

- Vocês não deveriam ter vindo aqui... – foi a única coisa que disse, antes dos agentes começarem a se aproximar.


	26. Capítulo 26: Saindo das Sombras

**Capítulo 26 – Saindo das Sombras**

Mary Jane estava sentada na sua cama, com as mãos no rosto, respirando pesadamente e claramente perdida nos próprios pensamentos, enquanto a lua descia no lado de fora do grande centro Pokémon. Estivera contando com uma grande vitória naquele dia, e ainda não podia entender como aquilo havia se transformado em uma enorme derrota, sem mais nem menos. Sem nenhuma explicação plausível.

Lembrava-se claramente de cada momento em que estiver no quarto com Dave e Mindy. Lembrava-se de cada palavra da conversa e de tudo o que vira ali. Não havia nada de irregular. Nada fora do lugar. Claro, Mindy nunca fora receptiva com ela, e pelo olhar da garota ela não sabia que a ruiva havia acompanhado Dave e Jake por um tempo após a sua separação. Por um lado, aquilo era positivo. Confiava que Dave a perdoaria, mas apostava com a mesma firmeza que Mindy faria exatamente o contrário.

Já Dave estivera aparentemente arrependido. Depois de descobrir que a maioria das acusações que direcionara a ela eram, na verdade, culpa de Jake, o menino percebera a injustiça que cometera com a amiga. Agora ela só poderia esperar que todos os seus esforços para ajudar a polícia a recuperar Eevee fossem prova incontestável de sua verdadeira lealdade, e fizessem com que o menino, depois de tudo, conseguisse deixar de lado tudo o que ocorrera entre eles.

A garota estava vasculhando sua cabeça em busca de algum sinal que tivesse deixado passar, qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar o súbito desaparecimento do casal de treinadores, mas não estava obtendo sucesso. Frustração nunca fora algo com que ela se desse muito bem. Levantou-se bufando e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. _A Equipe Rocker deve ter grampeado aquele quarto e ouvido toda a nossa conversa. E depois deve tê-los sequestrado. É minha culpa que a operação não deu certo._

Eles atrasaram a operação por quase uma hora, na espera de Dave e Mindy, mas quando perceberam que os dois não iriam aparecer, seguiram o plano que tinham antes. Apenas Susan havia ficado para trás para procurá-los. Invadiram o prédio que seria da Equipe Rocket apenas para encontrar uma recepcionista assustada e genuinamente surpresa. A equipe de segurança particular do prédio, assim como todos os funcionários, foram muito prestativos na busca, uma vez que o detetive Henry apresentou o mandado de busca e apreensão, que lhe dava o direito de vasculhar o edifício.

Ainda assim, tudo o que encontraram foram alguns trabalhadores fumando em locais proibidos, dois jovens operadores de informativa com porte de pequenas quantidades de drogas e um diretor com porte ilegal de armas no décimo quinto andar. Todo o resto estava normal. Nada fora do lugar. Apenas um prédio comercial, com empresas e escritórios de advocacia espalhados de andar a andar e um grande estacionamento de três andares no subsolo.

Tinham conseguido acesso a planta do prédio disponível na prefeitura da cidade, mas nem isso mostrou nenhum tipo de esconderijo secreto de onde a Equipe Rocket pudesse estar operando. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, e Mary Jane não sabia porquê. Havia testemunhado pessoalmente Blaine entrando e saindo do prédio uma enormidade de vezes na última semana. Eles haviam levado a recepcionista para a delegacia, para prestar depoimentos, uma vez que ela alegava nem ao menos reconhecer a foto do cientista, mas o próprio detetive havia dito para a ruiva que as evidências da recepcionista seriam de pouquíssimo uso, e se eles não conseguissem provar nada, teriam de liberá-la em vinte e quatro horas, no máximo.

Mary Jane acreditava na moça, que foi levada para a delegacia algemada e em lágrimas. Ela parecera genuinamente surpresa e assustada desde o início, e havia se mostrado altamente prestativa durante toda a operação policial. Ou era uma mentirosa muito hábil, ou era inocente. E em ambos os casos, a polícia pouco podia fazer para prendê-la ou fazê-la entregar seus possíveis companheiros de crime.

A agente Rocket que fora capturada a caminho de Pallet também continuava encarcerada com a polícia, mas Mary Jane e Susan haviam conversado a fundo durante a reunião sobre os métodos questionáveis usados pela mulher mais velha para fazer com que a criminosa revelasse suas informações. A polícia teve de se fazer de surda, ou então seriam obrigados a prender Susan ali mesmo por tortura. Só o detetive Henry e um homem de sua confiança ouviram o relato, porém, e deixaram aquilo passar, em vista das situações. Mary Jane discordava daquele tipo de atitude, mas aquela não era a hora nem o local para discutir. O importante era que todo o tipo de informação que eles teriam esperanças de extrair da agente já fora tirada. Qualquer coisa que ela ainda não houvesse dito, permaneceria sem dizer.

O detetive naquele momento estava tentando conseguir um mandado de busca para o ginásio, para que pudessem averiguar a existência do túnel que Susan mencionara na reunião, mas a própria Susan já havia ido até lá, após a operação, e não encontrara a entrada. Ficara terrivelmente irritada por ter deixado a agente Rocket, mesmo sob tortura, lhe enganar. O detetive disse que seria muito difícil qualquer juiz conceder aquele mandado, devido à influência da Liga Pokémon e, principalmente, por que qualquer juiz iria querer saber ao menos como a informação fora obtida, e aquilo seria um grande problema para Susan.

Para Mary Jane aquilo não importava. Nem ao menos valia a pena perder tempo com o mandado, uma vez que Susan buscara o túnel e não o encontrara.

O que importava mesmo era que agora, além de Eevee, Dave e Mindy estavam desaparecidos. A polícia só considerava alguém oficialmente desaparecido depois de vinte e quatro horas sumido, mas até mesmo o detetive admitia que a maior probabilidade era de que o casal estivesse sob a custódia da Equipe Rocket. Susan parecia inconsolável e incrivelmente irritada. Mary Jane sabia que ela teria subido em seu Charizard e ido atrás da filha imediatamente, até mesmo sozinha, se ao menos soubesse para onde voar.

Alguma coisa dera terrivelmente errado aquela tarde, e nem ela, nem Susan nem a polícia pareciam ter a mínima ideia do que havia sido. Apenas algumas coisas podiam ser ditas com absoluta certeza. Dave e Mindy estavam desaparecidos. A operação de desmantelamento da Equipe Rocket havia falhado. E ninguém sabia o que fazer para reverter essa situação. Estavam de volta à estaca zero novamente. Se aceitar a derrota fosse uma opção possível, eles não teriam o que fazer, se não àquilo.

Dave acordou com uma forte dor na parte de trás da cabeça, onde havia recebido o golpe que o apagara. Levou a mão à nuca e se arrepiou ao sentir um pequeno pedaço de pele irritado, com um minúsculo furo no meio, quase do tamanho de uma picada de mosquito. Além do golpe, algum tipo de sedativo deve ter sido usado para mantê-lo inconsciente, ele percebeu. Não sabia onde estava, ou sequer quanto tempo ficara desacordado.

Tudo a sua volta estava escuro, em tons de cinza e preto, mas ele conseguia ver sua sombra no chão, o que indicava ao menos uma fraca fonte de luz vinda de trás de seu corpo. Virou-se instintivamente e percebeu uma pequena janela gradeada. Estava escuro do lado de fora, mas ele conseguia ver o brilho dos prédios e dos postes de luz vindo de algum lugar abaixo. Estava em algum lugar alto, provavelmente um prédio, mas não podia dizer se a cidade ainda era Veridiana.

Não podia nem dizer que horas eram. Queria concluir que passara apenas uma parte daquele mesmo dia desacordado, mas isso era impossível de provar. Por tudo o que sabia, ele poderia ter passado uma semana sedado e nada poderia lhe indicar aquilo. Sabia que estava com fome e com sede. Com muita fome e sede.

Observou os arredores e percebeu mais dois corpos imóveis, aparentemente desacordados, mas estava escuro demais para reconhecê-los. A sala era ampla, mas ainda assim os corpos estavam bem próximos um do outro. O menor deles estava sentado apoiado em uma parede, a cabeça caída de um modo que o queixo tocava o centro do peitoral. O maior estava deitado da mesma maneira que o menino estiveram há pouco.

_Mindy_, ele pensou, fazendo um brusco movimento para se levantar. Aquilo pareceu acordar quem quer que estivesse sentado, mas Dave não se importou. Aproximou-se da menina, sem prestar atenção a mais nada ou ninguém.

- Ela está sedada. Deve acordar em breve – disse uma voz que Dave conhecia muito bem, mas que não esperava ouvir novamente.

Ele levantou os olhos da garota desacordada e fitou, cheio de confusão e raiva, a fria expressão de Jake sentado ao seu lado.

- Você... – Disse Dave, pego de surpresa. – O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Jake se levantou e deu um passo atrás, aparentemente preocupado com que Dave fosse repetir o que fizera da última vez que se encontraram. Dave podia ver a marca onde ele havia desferido o soco, mas levou alguns momentos a mais para se lembrar de que a sua marca já deveria ter sumido. Aquela aparentava ser nova.

- Calma... – disse o garoto, cauteloso. – Eu estou na mesma situação que você aqui. Somos todos prisioneiros.

Dave ainda estava sem palavras. Na verdade, estava quase sem ar. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido na sua cabeça. Se Jake estivera trabalhando com a Equipe Rocket, por que ele estava preso ali? Será que ele tinha sido enganado? Será que ele tinha sido injusto com o garoto? Dave vislumbrou aquela hipótese por um momento, percebendo o quanto queria acreditar naquilo, mas então se lembrou de que não era possível. _Ele confessou..._

- Eles colocaram você aqui para conseguir alguma coisa. Para me enganar novamente – concluiu, irritado. – São muito estúpidos se acham que eu vou cair no mesmo truque duas vezes...

- Não, eles me colocaram aqui para me matar... – disse Jake, sem vacilar. Dave não esperava aquela resposta.

- Te matar? Por que eles querem te matar?

- Por que eu sei demais. Porque eu estive com o Eevee, observando-o, estudando. Eu não descobri nada, é verdade, mas eles não acreditam nisso.

- Quem não acredita nisso sou eu. Você é um bom mentiroso, Jake. Será um bom agente, quando crescer.

- Eu não vou crescer, Dave. Eu vou morrer... – disse o garoto, novamente. Dave pensou ter ouvido sua voz falhar, como se o garoto estivesse prestes a chorar, mas a escuridão lhe deu cobertura, e ele se recuperou. – Eu vim atrás da Equipe Rocket, sim, mas para resgatar o Eevee. Sou só um garoto, mas gosto de pensar que sou inteligente. Sabia que o número para que eu ligava para fazer contato era de Saffron. Por isso vim até aqui.

- Saffron? Estamos em Saffron?

- Sim, estamos.

_Como é que viemos até aqui? A última coisa que me lembro era Veridiana._

- Vim até aqui e achei Jack e Jody – continuou Jake. – Tentei descobrir mais informações, mas eles me descobriram primeiro. Ouvi com meus próprios ouvidos quando ordenaram a minha morte. Jody foi quem os convenceu que ainda não era o momento. Acho que ela realmente gosta de mim...

Aquilo era muito para a cabeça de Dave processar, principalmente com Mindy desacordada ao seu lado.

- Ela disse que não sabe quanto tempo conseguiu comprar para mim, porém, mas me prometeu que iria ao menos tentar salvar a minha vida. Honestamente, eu duvido que ela consiga. Eu sei que você não sabe, mas ela não é uma pessoa muito importante aqui dentro.

- E você acreditou nisso tudo?

- Sim, acreditei. Talvez ela esteja mentindo, eu sei, mas que uso eles teriam para mim? Eles tem vários cientistas a seu serviço. Os melhores, eu desconfio. Não tem por que me manter vivo. Assim como não tem por que manter vocês.

- Eles não gostam de matar – disse Dave, percebendo aquilo pela primeira vez.

- Mas mataram Kato... – respondeu Jake, sem entender.

- Sim, mas precisaram. Kato sabia demais, e tinha um risco menor. Matar pessoas gera problemas que eles preferem evitar. – Como aquilo estava claro na cabeça do garoto ele não sabia, mas precisava acreditar naquilo, para continuar a ter esperanças de sobreviver. – Uma morte gera um corpo, um desaparecimento, um grupo de pessoas próximas à vitima que sentirá a sua falta e que exigirá respostas. Eles são capazes de matar, sim, mas sabem que é um risco que não se deve correr sem necessidade.

- Então você acha que eles não vão correr esse risco comigo? Acha desnecessário?

Dave considerou aquilo por um momento, mas não gostou do que concluiu.

- Não sei – disse finalmente. – Nós sabemos onde está a sua base, e temos algumas, mesmo que poucas, informações sobre o Eevee. Conhecemos algumas vozes e rostos. Somos um risco para eles. Não um grande risco, mas ainda assim, um risco. Não sei se valeria a pena nos matar.

Jake respirou fundo enquanto Dave ainda olhava para ele perdido em pensamento. No lugar do chefe da organização, Dave não os mataria, mas ele não tinha certeza se sua mente funcionava do mesmo jeito que a deles. Na verdade, tinha fortes desconfianças de que não. Mas ali, com Mindy em seus braços, ele não era capaz de pensar naquilo por muito tempo. Estava preso na sede da Equipe Rocket, junto com uma pessoa que ele odiava e outra que ele amava, cada vida pendendo por um fio. E não tinha a menor esperança de conseguir escapar.

Naquele dia ele descobriu o quão calmo e silencioso podia ser o desespero.

- Senhor, Blaine está aqui para falar com você.

- Mande-o entrar, Gabrielle.

Geovanni estava sentado acariciando o macio pelo de seu Persian. Havia estado com Blaine mais de uma vez desde que ele voltara do exilio, mas não tivera a oportunidade de verdadeiramente falar com o cientista aposentado. Odiara tê-lo deixado partir após o fiasco do projeto de Eevee meses antes, mas ele havia provado que aquela fora uma decisão acertada. O homem manteve a sua lealdade a equipe, e ainda colaborou no assassinato de um dos maiores riscos que Geovanni tinha a solta. Justamente o riso que um dia havia sido seu tão estimado pupilo.

A recente demonstração de eficiência e disciplina também o haviam agradado profundamente. Não era fácil colocar o plano de evacuação de uma sede em atividade, e ele confiava apenas nos seus agentes mais bem treinados e experientes para tal missão. Limpar um prédio de todos os vestígios de sua presença já seria um desafio grande o suficiente para qualquer um, mas aquilo não era suficiente. Eles precisavam criar um ambiente que parecesse verdadeiro e, acima de tudo, constante, para substituir toda a sua estrutura.

Empresas falsas, com empresários falsos, que estavam operando no prédio há anos, eram mais do que uma maquiagem a mais, mas um truque necessário para deixar a polícia perdida e sem direção. Fora um grande riso deixar aquela operação ao cargo de Blaine, mas ele não decepcionou. Conseguiu evacuar o prédio e estabelecer os seus "novos donos" mais de vinte e quatro horas antes da chegada das forças policiais.

_E ainda conseguiu me capturar um prêmio de bônus em Veridiana. Definitivamente não se fazem mais criminosos como antigamente..._

A presença de Dave e Mindy, agora prisioneiros junto ao seu amigo traidor Jake era algo com que o líder da organização não contara, mas que apreciava mais do que se permitia admitir. Por tanto tempo estiver atrás daquele grupo de adolescentes, por tanto tempo sua maior preocupação era o seu movimento e as suas ações, e agora ele os tinha ali, a mercê de seus dedos, prontos para sofrer ou fazer o que quer que ele gostaria que fizessem.

No fundo ele sabia que Eevee era o maior culpado de tudo aquilo. Por mais espirituosos que fossem os jovens, eles não tinham metade da capacidade mental daquele incrível Pokémon. Não havia nada naquele mundo como Eevee, a não ser as coisas que estavam escritas nas mais antigas lendas do planeta. Ainda assim, uma parte dele ressentia os jovens. Afinal, aquele incrível Pokémon escolhera a companhia deles, em vez de tudo o que ele mesmo estava lhe proporcionando. Sim, tivera pouca responsabilidade nos poderes de Eevee, mas sabia que ele nunca fora tão forte como era agora, e isso sim era inteiramente por causa do treinamento intenso e exaustivo oferecido pela Equipe Rocket, um nível infinitamente superior ao que qualquer treinador pudesse lhe proporcionar.

Ali, Eevee poderia se transformar em uma das criaturas mais poderosas do planeta, se não a mais poderosa, caso nenhuma das lendas se provasse ser verdadeira. _E aqueles estúpidos garotos nunca perceberam isso... Como são ingênuos._ Concluiu.

- O senhor queria me ver, chefe? – Blaine continuava o mesmo homem sério e centrado que fora na sua juventude, mas havia algo de diferente nele agora que voltara, Geovanni notara. _Ele parece sempre estar com raiva..._

- Sim, gostaria de falar com você, especialista Blaine. Não tivemos a chance de discutir o seu exilio desde que retornou.

Sentiu o choque de medo que subiu pela espinha do velho cientista e apreciou o momento. Sentia-se bem quando via que mesmo aquelas pessoas aptas e capazes ainda sentiam-se intimidadas com o seu julgamento. Sim, ele estava muito satisfeito com Blaine, apesar de tudo, mas não pretendia deixar aquilo tão claro para ele. Sabia muito bem a utilidade do medo.

- Senhor, com todo o respeito, acreditava que já havíamos discutido todos os termos quando deixei a organização pela primeira vez.

- Você nunca deixou esta organização, especialista. Sabe muito bem disso. Caso contrário, não estaria aqui agora.

Blaine não respondeu, engolindo o que Geovanni entendeu como mais uma pequena pitada de raiva. O homem já adquirira experiência em esconder as suas emoções, mas o chefe ainda o conhecia bem demais para deixar qualquer coisa passar.

- Você estava meramente afastado – continuou. – Um afastamento merecido, sem dúvidas, afinal você atingiu o que muitos antes de você não haviam atingido. O simples fato de identificar o gene responsável pela regeneração das células de Eevee foi um tremendo passo para nós, e acreditávamos – o senhor incluso – que poderíamos continuar o resto da pesquisa sem a sua ajuda. A sua idade já estava lhe impondo mais obstáculos do que aos outros cientistas.

Blaine sentira aquele golpe, Geovanni percebera. Sabia que o homem era orgulhoso e que não gostava de ser chamado de velho, nem mesmo reconhecendo a própria velhice. O líder, porém, gostou de perceber que ele conseguiu manter-se calado. _Quantos anos e castigos precisei lhe impor para que aprendesse essa preciosa lição? _Tentou-se lembrar, sem sucesso.

- Mas agora está de volta, pois parece que mesmo que fuja do seu objetivo, seu objetivo vai até você. E você demonstrou um senso de lealdade muito raro, além de sua reconhecida competência nas últimas semanas. Estou grato por isso.

Agora que já havia suportado as provocações, não havia por que não elogiá-lo. Justiça, afinal, era o que impunha o tipo de lealdade que aquele homem demonstrara. Um grande exemplo para todos na organização.

- Você será condecorado, especialista, e terá sua posição de volta, caso a deseje.

- Agradeço o reconhecimento, senhor, mas, se me permite sinceridade, preferiria voltar a minha ilha e aos meus modestos projetos científicos.

Geovanni sorriu por um momento. Já havia deixado Blaine se afastar uma vez, e conhecia as objeções que o homem tinha a sua linha de trabalho. De algum modo, mesmo morto, as ideias daquele pupilo idealista ainda o influenciavam de um modo que seu superior não conseguia entender. _Era para o professor ensinar o aluno, e não ao contrário..._ Ainda assim, o homem se mostrara digno daquilo que pedia, e Geovanni estava inclinado a lhe conceder seu desejo. Afinal, caso no fim percebesse que ele era necessário, sabia muito bem onde encontrá-lo.

O telefone tocou subitamente, capturando a atenção do magnata do crime antes que ele pudesse responder ao pedido de seu empregado. Ele sabia que Gabrielle nunca deixaria que seu telefone tocasse no meio daquele encontro a menos que o assunto fosse de extrema relevância. _Será que temos novos problemas com o Eevee?_ Pensou, mantendo o susto para si mesmo.

- Um momento, especialista – disse, ao sacar o telefone. Nem mesmo precisava dizer uma palavra para que Gabrielle entendesse que podia lhe falar.

Um sorriso apareceu na boca do homem ao telefone e ele não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos com a notícia que estava recebendo. Sua felicidade era palpável e ele parecia até mesmo ter perdido o ar por instantes. Geovanni raramente deixava seus sentimentos transparecerem tanto quanto transpareceram naquele momento. Blaine permaneceu impassível, talvez até mesmo com mais raiva.

- Obrigado pela notícia, Gabrielle. Aguarde um momento por mais instruções.

Desligou o telefone com um baque e levou as duas mãos à boca, exalando uma respiração funda, carregada de leveza e de sucesso. Levou alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto Blaine continuava a observá-lo. Parecia que sua mente estava trabalhando em uma velocidade extremamente alta e o homem mais velho sabia que não deveria interromper o seu superior quando ele estava daquela maneira, não importa por quanto tempo ficasse calado.

- Blaine – ele finalmente falou, ainda hesitante, olhando para a mesa de madeira vazia a sua frente. – Acho que não posso conceder o seu desejo. Preciso que você continue o trabalho em Eevee. Sozinho.

Blaine fora pego de surpresa. Estava preparado para uma negativa, mas não para o que se seguira.

- Sozinho, senhor? Mas isso atrasaria muito o progresso...

- Não me importo – Geovanni disse, bruscamente. Sua mente estava, sem sombra de dúvida, em um lugar completamente diferente. – Eu preciso de toda a sua equipe para um outro objetivo.

- Qual objetivo, se me permite perguntar, senhor?

- Preciso transformar lendas em realidades – Ele respondeu, simplesmente.

Mindy levou mais tempo do que o garoto para acordar, Dave não sabia porquê. Talvez o sedativo que lhes deram fizera um efeito mais forte no seu corpo. Os minutos em que ela passara desacordada foram os piores. Jake se afastou e sentou-se no outro lado da cela onde estavam presos. Dave não via nenhuma saída da sala, apenas paredes brancas. A única exceção era a janela, e o menino passou boa parte do tempo tentando adivinhar por que, apenas para alcançar o que sempre alcançava quando tentava entender a Equipe Rocket: nada.

Quando Mindy acordou, porém, o menino quase desejara que ela voltasse a dormir. Ao ver Jake, explodiu em lágrimas e acessos de raiva, e Dave teve de segurá-la para que ela não agredisse o menino mais novo. "Traidor" foi a palavra mais leve que ela usou, e chegou até mesmo a responsabilizar o menino pela morte de Kato, seu pai. Não que Dave achasse que Jake não merecesse, mas brigar ali não lhes traria benefício algum e talvez deixassem quem quer que estivesse tomando conta deles muito irritado. Era um risco que ele não estava disposto a correr.

Depois disso, o silêncio reinou por mais tempo do que Dave conseguiu contar. O dia já havia amanhecido, e pela luminosidade do lado de fora já havia passado da metade do dia, e ainda assim ninguém havia lhes trazido comida ou bebida. E eles continuavam sem nenhuma informação. Sentados em um canto oposto a Jake, Dave e Mindy não podiam fazer muito mais do que sentar-se abraçados, confortando um ao outro, enquanto ouviam e observavam seu antigo companheiro controlar as lágrimas.

Somente a noite os prisioneiros descobriram onde era a porta. Ou quase isso. Uma pequena janela se abriu na parede oposta a janela já existente. Nada mais do que uma buraco retangular, um pouco mais largo do que as regulares aberturas para o correio nas portas de muitas casas. Por ali, três bandejas de comida e três garrafas de agua foram lançadas para dentro do aposento.

Dave e Mindy hesitaram em comer a pasta sem cor que lhes deram como comida, mas a fome era maior do que o nojo. Tiveram um grata surpresa quando descobriram que o gosto era ligeiramente salgado, quase como o de pão. Nunca tinham provado nada como aquilo antes, e não podiam dizer que era verdadeiramente saboroso, mas parecia nutritivo e tinha um gosto neutro, quase agradável. Cada garrafa de agua, eles calcularam, tinha cerca de um litro, então concordaram em beber metade para matar o longo período de sede, e economizar o resto para beber em intervalos regulares até a próxima entrega, se é que haveria uma.

Depois de comer, Dave e Mindy foram explorar a parede pela qual a comida entrara, e se surpreenderam quando não foram capazes de encontrar nenhum vestígio de uma abertura, ou simplesmente uma divisão que indicasse a existência de uma porta de saída, ou ao menos do pequeno espaço pelo qual receberam comida, que eles sabiam existir. Frustrados, não tinham outra opção que não voltar às suas posições originais e esperar, mesmo sem saber pelo que.

Blaine quase esqueceu de seus prisioneiros naquela dia, lembrando-se apenas pela noite que tinha de providenciar comida e bebida para eles. Na verdade, esquecer era uma maneira exagerada de ver a coisa. Ele era um cientista, acostumado com um trabalho de laboratório, e não um carcereiro. Geovanni não brincara quando lhe disse que ele estaria sozinho para cuidar de Eevee. Apenas dois agentes continuava no projeto que ele agora comandava, e agentes era, mais uma vez, uma maneira exagerada de ver a coisa. Estavam mais para guardas de luxo.

Gabrielle havia lhe dito que Jack e Jody estava em treinamento, e lhe contado que foram eles que tinha encontrado Eevee e ajudado a monitorá-lo desde então. Quando os conheceu, Blaine não teve dúvidas de por que aquela missão havia sido tão complicada. Não entendia como alunos como aquele conseguiam sobreviver ao treinamento báscio dos agentes. Ainda assim, Gabrielle lhe deixou claro que eles não deveria ser transferidos para nenhuma outra função que não relacionada ao projeto Eevee.

Blaine tinha muitos anos de experiência na organização para saber o que aquilo significava. Os dois provavelmente se envolveram nas operações por acaso, e agora estavam próximos de mais do caso para poder se afastar livremente, mas não se provaram ser de confiança o suficiente para lidar com qualquer outra coisa. Blaine temia pelo futuro dos dois uma vez que o projeto chegasse ao fim, mas nem ao menos se permitia considerar inseri-los em seus planos.

Ele nunca esperara que Geovanni lhe permitisse sair ileso da Equipe Rocket. Nunca acreditara que, uma vez que recolocado na posse de Eevee, o homem fosse afastar o cientista chefe do projeto. Anos antes tentara apresentar seu conhecido, o Dr. Fuji, para assumir seu lugar, mas Geovanni nunca demonstrara interesse no homem até pouco tempo atrás, quando ele foi considerado um dos mais brilhantes cietistas genéticos da atualidade pelos jornais.

Blaine sabia que as reportagens que patrocinara sobre Fuji atingiriam o chefe do crime organizado de um jeito ou de outro. Um novo especialista em genética seria necessário, agora que Blaine estava aposentado, mas ele sempre soube que Geovanni não arriscaria outro homem chefe no projeto de Eevee. Quando saiu, deixou Kato no comando, mas quando Kato permitiu que Eevee fugisse, tudo foi por água abaixo. E agora, Kato não estava mais disponível. Blaine estivera com ele desde o começo, e era o mais apto a continuar a pesquisa e atingir os objetivos necessários. Blaine, porém, tinha outro motivo para querer Fuji no radar de seu chefe.

Quando se afastou do projeto, o cientista sempre soube que uma vez que eles encontrassem uma barreira maior, que os cientistas não conseguissem ultrapassar, ele seria o primeiro nome na lista de procurados por Geovanni. E se antes estivera cansado de trabalhar para o crime, agora aprendera a se arrepender. Sua vida inteira estava nas mãos da Equipe Rocket, e ele era muito orgulhoso para permitir que aquilo acontecesse. Não estava disposta a ficar esperando a próxima vez que seria necessário, para ser convocado a contribuir sem ter opção.

Não, ele tinha que por um fim a isso tudo. E essa oportunidade apareceu quando Kato entrou em sua sala. A ideia de seu antigo prodígio era complexa, arriscada e envolvia um sacrifício que Blaine não estava disposto a cometer inicialmente, mas quando Kato lhe contou que precisava fazer aquilo para salvar a vida de sua filha, Blaine não soube como responder. Sentiu pena do seu discípulo e colega de profissão.

Aprendera ao observar as operações criminosas que, para quem quer que estivesse fugindo ou sendo feito de alvo, o pior que podia acontecer era ter a sua família exposta. Nem mesmo Kato sabia de sua filha até que ela saísse em jornada, mas quando descobriu que a menina estava diretamente envolvida com o Eevee de Geovanni, ele sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ligassem um ao outro.

E uma vez que alguém fizesse aquela conexão, a vida da garota estaria acabada. Não literalmente, Kato sabia, mas ela seria mantida sob constante vigilância, e usada com peça de coerção toda vez que Kato discordasse ou quebrasse qualquer regra. Kato seria um escravo, e a menina sofreria toda vez que quisessem alguma coisa dele. E ele não estava disposto a deixar aquilo acontecer. Blaine já havia visto aquela história se repetir vezes demais para se opor. Não desejava aquele destino a ninguém.

Kato sacrificou-se para que a Equipe Rocket não tivesse motivos para perseguir a menina, mas ele também sabia que ela os perseguiria. Talvez Blaine conseguisse convencê-la de fugir, mas aquilo ainda a colocaria em risco uma vez que ela não se separaria de Dave, e, consequentemente, de Eevee. Não, não bastava sacrificar-se para salvá-la. Era preciso por um fim ao projeto de Eevee. E aquela era a parte mais complicada de todas, e a responsabilidade que Blaine jurara assumir por ele.

Ele estivera severamente preocupado nos últimos dias, sabendo que a pequena aventura de Dave e Mindy havia falhado e agora os dois estavam presos, sob as garras de Geovanni. Planejara fazer com que os dois estivessem envolvidos de mais com as operações policiais para agirem sozinhos, mas fizera a leitura errada da situação, e os dois acabaram ali.

Blaine, tentara ajudar a polícia em sua operação, e agiu da melhor maneira que podia para confirmar a eles que prédio atacar, mas ainda assim eles atrasaram a operação. Isso deu tempo suficiente para que o plano de evacuação fosse executado com perfeição. Blaine já arriscara demais entrando e saindo do prédio durante o processo. Tinha que garantir que a execução seria infalível, ou Geovanni o poderia considerar responsável, o que prejudicava as fases seguintes. Se a operação tivesse dado certo, Dave e Mindy estariam presos interrogando milhares de agentes atrás de informações que nenhum deles teria para oferecer, dando a Blaine tempo e calma para trabalhar.

Pretendia colocar um fim naquilo tudo sem a ajuda dos dois, mas agora esperava poder se aproveitar ao menos das vantagens que a sua companhia trazia. O risco era grande, sim, e talvez Kato não o perdoasse jamais, mas Kato não estava mais ali, e ele tinha que fazer o melhor que podia com o que tinha em mãos. E com Dave ali, as coisas poderiam, no final, ser mais fáceis.

O passo seguinte era aquele em que Blaine tinha mais confiança, e, ainda assim, era o que mais lhe atormentava. Ele precisava distrair Geovanni. Fazê-lo deixar o projeto de Eevee de lado, pelo menos por enquanto. E sabia que a única maneira de fazer isso era entregando-lhe um projeto maior. O problema é que quanto maior o projeto, maior os riscos que ele envolvia. Se tivesse sucesso, talvez Geovanni se tornasse ainda mais poderoso do que seria caso tivesse sucesso com Eevee. Blaine, porém, não podia se preocupar com isso. Ele tinha um promessa a cumprir.

O cientista teve que usar de suas recentes descobertas para indicar ao chefe criminoso um caminho para encontrar uma lenda. Claro que não diretamente, mas ele ainda tinha contatos na Equipe que lhe permitiam deixar migalhas que alguns agentes mais competentes pudessem encontrar. Era um sacrifício também de todo o seu trabalho e reputação, mas isso valia menos do que a sua vida, no final. Ele não queria morrer como o conhecido descobridor de um Pokémon lendário. Queria viver feliz e em paz, e cumprir a promessa que fizera ao seu aluno. A obsessão pela lenda era algo que cabia apenas na mente de Geovanni.

Mas essa era uma lenda que, se provasse ser verdadeira, poderia mudar a história da humanindade e do mundo Pokémon. Um Pokémon que, se de fato existisse, abriria a possibilidade para que o criminoso que agora o caçava criasse o Pokémon mais forte de todo o mundo conhecido. Pensar naquilo arrepiava Blaine, mas fora a única maneira que conseguiu pensar de salvar Eevee. A única maneira que conseguiu pensar de salvar a filha de Kato. A única maneira de se salvar.

A movimentação na sede era enorme. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o cientista nunca havia visto tanto alvoroço na sede da Equipe Rocket, e aquilo o assustava. A única coisa que podia fazer, porém, era rever e repensar cada passo que teria de dar dali em diante. Só assim poderia se sentir seguro com o seu sucesso, enquanto mantinha todas as dúvidas e toda a sua culpa fora de sua cabeça. _Está feito. Agora não posso mais voltar atrás._.. ele se repetia. _Agora eu só tenho que esperar um ou dois dias, e ai começar a fase final. Quando tudo estiver um pouco mais calmo, conseguiremos sair daqui_. _Ou morreremos tentando._

O sol já havia se levantado três vezes antes que alguma coisa mudasse na rotina de Dave, Mindy e Jake. O trio fora mantido preso sem nenhum tipo de contato com o mundo externo, que não através da janela do alto do prédio. Eles não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, nem por que estavam ali, mas já começavam a se acostumar.

Em intervalos agora regulares a pequena fresta da parede se abria para introduzir uma refeição e um pouco de água. A comida havia melhorado desde a primeira noite, e eles já se sentiam seguros o suficiente para não racionar água. Não tinham mais o mesmo medo de não serem servidos e ficarem longos períodos com fome e sede.

Jake tentara gritar por ajuda pela fresta duas vezes no segundo dia, e espiando para fora disse achar ter visto o cabelo roxo de Jody, o que apenas o fez gritar mais por ajuda. Mais tarde, porém, até o menino mais novo não estava certo de que realmente vira o cabelo da agente que ele acreditava ser sua amiga. Dave e Mindy sabiam que, mesmo que a mulher não houvesse mentido para ele — o que eles achavam muito improvável —, ninguém ali os ajudaria.

O tratamento de silêncio que Dave e Mindy tentaram da a Jake no começo de seu confinamento não perdurou por muito tempo. Jake continuava a pedir desculpas incessantemente, e o menino mais novo tinha um talento especial para continuar falando a mesma coisa de maneiras diferentes, até não ter mais ar para falar. Então, ele respirava fundo, e repetia tudo de novo.

Em pouco menos de um dia o casal já havia desistido de ignorá-lo, e Dave ameaçou agredi-lo se ele não mudasse de assunto. O garoto pareceu entender que aquele não seria o melhor caminho para recuperar os seus amigos, e desde então os três haviam conseguido manter uma convivência mais pacífica.

Jake lhes contou como saiu de Cinnabbar com seu Blastoise. Foi interceptado no meio do caminho por Jack e Jody, que perceberam que o garoto estava na trilha dos agentes. De acordo com Jake, os dois tentaram lhe convencer a deixar tudo de lado e voltar a sua cidade natal, mas Jake insistira em lutar com eles. Contou com tristeza que fora vencido e capturado como prisioneiro, mas ainda assim Mindy e Dave seguiam céticos e desconfiados do rapaz.

— Eu sei que vocês ficaram decepcionados comigo, mas eu juro que não fiz por mal.

— Não ficamos apenas decepcionados, Jake — Dave sabia que precisava ser firme com o garoto. — Perdemos a confiança em você. Não sei mais se posso acreditar em nada que você diga.

— Mas você pode, eu juro que pode! — Dissera — Eu juro!

— Jurar não basta — completou Mindy. — O que você fez destruiu toda a confiança que tínhamos em você. Se você a quer de volta, tem que construí-la de novo. E para isso, apenas palavras não são mais suficientes.

— O que vocês querem que eu faça, então?

— Nada, Jake. Eu só quero ficar em paz até que eles decidam o que fazer com a gente. – Dave se virou, deitou no chão frio de costas para o menino e fechou os olhos. Apenas sentiu quando Mindy deitou ao seu lado e passou o braço pela sua cintura, se aconchegando contra o corpo do rapaz.

Do outro lado da sala, ouviam soluços de um choro quase silencioso.

Na manhã do terceiro dia, pouco depois da primeira refeição do dia, o grupo foi surpreendido pelo momento pelo qual estiveram esperando. No local onde normalmente se abria a fresta para a refeição, uma grande porta se abriu para o lado. Os pratos e pequenas garrafas de água já estavam empilhados dentro do aposento onde estavam, e por um momento pensaram que estava indo apenas limpar o lugar, mas quando Jack e Jody entraram e param com as mãos para trás ao lado da porta, dentro do aposento, perceberam que alguém mais estaria ali.

- Jody, tire a gente daqui! Você tem que ajduar a gente! – disse Jake, assim que viu a mulher de cabelos roxos. Os dois trocaram um olhar piedoso, mas ela não disse uma palavra sequer.

Os três prisioneiros se levantaram no momento em que Blaine entrou na sala. Mindy conseguia ouvir o grito de seu pai enquanto morria engolido pela lava quando olhava para o cientista Rocket. Dave pegou em sua mão, em parte para confortá-la, em parte para segurá-la caso ela decidisse pular sobre a garganta do homem. Não que ele não tivesse vontade de fazer o mesmo, mas sabia que ali não era o melhor lugar para aquilo.

— Bom dia, garotos. Peço desculpas pela demora em vir visita-los, mas estive fazendo alguns preparativos muito necessários.

— Preferia ser esquecida aqui a ter de olhar para você novamente — respondeu Mindy, arrancando um breve sorriso do homem.

— Eu sei que sim, Srta. Noah. Felizmente, essa decisão não é sua. Não se preocupe, porém. Não vim aqui falar com você.

— O que você veio fazer aqui, então? — perguntou Dave, tentando se manter seguro de si.

— Eu vim falar com o senhor, jovem Hairo. Temos assuntos de urgência para tratar, eu e você.

— Não tenho nada a tratar com você... – Dave deu um passo atrás, ainda segurando a mão de Mindy.

— Eu sei que o senhor imagina que não, garoto, mas você virá mesmo assim. Imagino que esteja curioso para ver seu Eevee, não está?

Dave sentiu um arrepio correndo pela sua espinha e até Mindy se virou para observar a expressão do garoto. Blaine sabia que Dave não iria recusar uma oportunidade de ver o amigo que viera resgatar.

— Onde ele está?! — Dave tentava disfarçar a raiva e a ansiedade em sua voz, sem sucesso. — O que vocês fizeram com ele?

— Nada — respondeu Blaine. — Ainda. Tirando o sedativo que o demos quando o usamos de isca para capturar vocês, é claro, mas vocês é que tem de se culpar por isso. Quando o chefe viu vocês pelo sistema de segurança do ginásio, não resistiu à tentação e ordenou que fizéssemos aquilo. Acredito que ele tenha dado boas risadas com a sua expressão quando Eevee foi tirado de seu colo uma vez mais.

Dessa vez, fora Mindy quem apertara a mão de Dave para que o garoto não tentasse partir para cima do homem mais velho.

— Se você me acompanhar, Dave. Posso te levar até Eevee. Os outros dois ficam aqui.

Blaine deu as costas e deu um passo em direção a porta.

— Sem eles, eu não vou. — disse Dave, em tom definitivo.

— Ora, rapaz, não seja tolo. É claro que você vem...

E então saiu.

— Vai! — Disse Mindy, baixinho para ele. — Vai logo, antes que mudem de ideia!

Dave hesitou, mas sabia que a menina estava certa. Não podia deixar de seguir o cientista.

— Eu vou voltar.

— Eu sei que vai — ela disse, se aproximando para um beijo rápido. — Agora, vai logo!

E então Dave, sem ter muita opção, saiu atrás de Blaine pela porta.

O local era muito parecido com o andar que ele e Mindy exploraram em Veridian, todos os corredores completamente brancos e aparentemente sem portas. Era muito confuso andar por ali, e ele mal conseguia entender como Blaine não se perdia. Ainda assim, o homem mais velho parecia saber exatamente onde virar, sem titubear por um momento sequer. Dave pensou diversas vezes em fugir, sabendo que poderia correr mais rápido que o velho, mas aquele lugar lhe tirara qualquer esperança.

_Ele não vai precisar correr. Um guarda vai me encontrar antes que eu mesmo consiga fazê-lo._ Dave não saberia sequer voltar para a própria cela, onde Mindy e Jake tinham ficado sob o olhar frio de Jack e Jody. Dave sequer pensara na possibilidade de algum dos dois tentar fazer algum mal a Mindy antes de sair, mas ali, enquanto andava às cegas pelos infinitos corredors, aquele pensamento o perturbava. Se ao menos ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

Ele precisava, porém, salvar Eevee, e Blaine parecia contente e lhe mostrar onde ele estava. Dave não podia deixar aquela oportunidade passar. Sabia que a missão incorria em riscos, e deixou que a ideia de estarem completamente submissos aos seus captores o confortava de certa maneira. _Se eles nos quisessem mortos, não tinha sentido em nos manter presos e bem alimentados por tanto tempo_.

- Por aqui – Blaine encostou na parede à sua direita e uma porta se abriu a sua frente. Dave nunca teria adivinhado que ali havia uma passagem.

- Eevee está por aqui? Ele está bem?

- Você logo verá por você mesmo...

A iluminação da sala se acendeu assim que o cientista colocou os pés para dentro. Não havia uma lâmpada sequer à vista. O teto inteiro estava aceso, como um grande bloco de concreto brilhante. Dave sentiu-se cego por um momento, apenas a luz branca a sua frente. Quando pode enxergar novamente, Blaine estava sentado em uma cadeira a sua frente, com uma segunda vazia ao seu lado esquerdo.

Ele apontou para a cadeira e pediu para Dave se sentar e olhar para a frente, onde uma grande tela, composta por quatro telas menores interligadas, descia do teto iluminado. Uma mesa de controle estava a sua frente, e Blaine digitou alguns comandos. Com alguns toques dos botões, a tela se acendeu e Eevee apareceu a sua frente.

O Pokémon estava no centro de um quarto largo, de pé e movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se esperando um ataque a qualquer momento. Entretanto, parecia confortável. Já estivera naquela posição muitas vezes antes.

- Achei que o veria ao vivo – disse Dave, subitamente enfurecido.

- Mas isso é ao vivo, Dave... – Blaine tinha um sorriso provocador no rosto.

- Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer...

- Você o verá demonstrando um pouco de sua técnica e habilidade. Preferimos que você veja isso pela transmissão, para que ele se sinta mais confortável. Geovanni queria que você soubesse exatamente o tipo de tratamento que seu Eevee tem aqui. E qual treinamento nós podemos oferecer, e você não.

Uma grande explosão de fogo surgiu de algum lugar a sua frente, e Dave se assustou. Seus instintos quase o fizeram comandar um movimento defensivo, mas Eevee fez o contrário. Saltou no ar e girou, acertando o fogo com sua cauda de ferro. O fogo se dissipou com a força do golpe, e antes que Eevee caísse no chão, uma esfera das sombras já estava a caminho do atacante. Dave mal tomara conhecimento do Charmeleon que surgira sem explicação em frente ao seu amigo, e o Pokémon já estava no chão.

- Trabalhamos com um sistema de teletransporte. Percebemos que é a melhor maneira de mantê-lo sem a menor ideia de onde virá o próximo ataque – explicou Blaine, em um tom orgulhoso. – A parede, o solo e o teto são bases de teletransportes.

Os próximos oponentes foram um Blastoise e um Raichu, que surgiram em pontos opostos da sala. A tartaruga gigante lançou um poderosa hidro bomba, enchendo todo o ambiente de água. Dave sabia que Eevee poderia facilmente evitar o ataque, mas o Pokémon ficou parado. A água não era direcionada para ele, mas para todo a parede e o chão.

Quando Dave entendeu o que estava acontecendo, já era tarde demais. Raichu lançara um choque para o ambiente, fazendo com que a corrente fosse transmitida por toda a superfície da sala. Mas Eevee estava no ar no momento do golpe. Ele calculou e pulou pouco antes, evitando o choque e lançando um hiper raio na direção de Raichu, enquanto Blastoise era eletrocutado do outro lado da sala.

- Uow... – ele não conseguiu deixar de dizer.

- Os próximos são um Tauros e um Golem, e em seguida temos um Scyther, um Raticate, um Venomoth e um Gengar, todos ao mesmo tempo.

- E ele os enfrenta a todos, sem um arranhão?

- Não posso prometer nenhum arranhão, mas ficaria surpreso se algum deles o derrotasse. Mesmo o quarteto.

- E quando isso acaba?

- Quando ele não aguentar mais... – disse Blaine.

Dave ficou parado, enquanto via Eevee pular e desviar dos ataques da dupla Tauros e Golem. Os dois pareciam fortes, mas o Pokémon marrom estava claramente brincando com eles, fazendo-os atacar a si mesmos.

- Qual é o proposito disso? – ele perguntou, tentando compreender.

- Esses exercícios são apenas físicos e estratégicos. Além, é claro, de trabalharem a resistência. Uma batalha dessa não tem desafio para o pequeno Eevee, mas ele sabe que se for atingido, sofrerá como qualquer outro Pokémon. A sua habilidade de regeneração não faz da sua pele mais dura ou mais resistente, entende? Ele ainda se machuca e se cansa, mesmo que se cure mais rápido. O desafio consiste em se esforçar ao máximo para acabar com as batalhas o quanto antes, derrotando o máximo de Pokémons com o mínimo de energia possível.

- Incrível... – disse Dave – Mas ele ainda se machuca. O seu treinamento ainda o maltrata...

- Nenhum desse Pokémons é um oponente de verdade. São Pokémons de agentes menores, ainda em treinamento. Nenhum deles é capaz de derrota-lo.

- O seu Magmar o derrotou.

- Sim, por que o meu Magmar não é qualquer Pokemon. Ele tem experiência e foi muito bem treinado, se me permite dizer. E ainda assim, não o teria feito em condições normais... Nenhum Pokémon da equipe Rocket é páreo para o seu Eevee, rapaz. Alguns apresentam mais desafio do que outros, mas no fim, sempre terminam derrotados.

- O que quer dizer? Eu estava lá. Eu vi como Magmar o derrotou. Não havia nada de especial ali.

- O simples fato de estarem em um vulcão já é uma vantagem, já que Magmar está em casa, e Eevee está desconfortável. Mas você está certo, o vulcão pouco fez para influenciar aquela luta. Foi outro o fator decisivo.

Dave sentia um mixo de admiração, raiva, confusão e perplexidade. Nem ao menos sabia o que dizer. Blaine interpretou o silêncio como um convite para continuar.

- O outro fator foi você, Dave. Não apenas os seus instintos atrapalham os dele, mas ele estava mal treinado com você.

- Mal treinado? Mas nós estávamos sempre treinando!

- Assim?! – Blaine perguntou apontando para a tela no momento em que Eevee golpeava o braço de Scyter contra as asas de Venomoth. – Para um Pokémon como Eevee, Dave, seu treinamento nada mais é do que uma brincadeira. Depois de meses afastados, era de se esperar que seu rendimento diminuísse, e muito.

Dave estava irado, mas era inegável que as conclusões de Blaine faziam sentido. Dave não sabia se queria agredir o homem a sua frente ou lhe fazer outras perguntas.

- Por que vocês o mantiveram comigo, então? – disse Dave, finalmente, mordendo os lábios para não dizer mais. Queria entender o que a Equipe rocket estava fazendo, tentando encontrar alguma oportunidade que pudesse lhe ser útil.

- Por que queríamos testá-lo no mundo real. Não apenas ver como ele interagiria com seres humanos e outros Pokemons, mas analisar a consequência daquilo em seu corpo também. Principalmente em relação ao envelhecimento...

- Envelhecimento?

- Dave, o tempo em que ele passou com você me deixou muito mais próximo de confirmar uma teoria antiga sobre a idade de seu Pokémon. Em treinamento, obrigamos ele a renovar suas células constantemente, e Geovanni nunca nos deixava deixa-lo quieto pelo tempo necessário, mas com você ele passava longos períodos sem necessidade de renovação. Ou ao menos de renovação significativa. Aqui, não era anormal ele chegar perto da morte, tendo que curar órgãos inteiros e grande parte da pele. Com você, o máximo que precisava curar eram alguns arranhões.

- Como?! – Dave estava abismado, mas Blaine levantou um dedo e continuou a falar. _Órgãos inteiros?!_ Era só o que o menino conseguia pensar.

- Deixe-me terminar... Pois bem, com você, ele estava levando uma vida normal, e queríamos ver se as suas células se regenerariam sozinhas, sem um estimulo externo. E descobrimos que sim! Elas se regeneram, Dave. Seu Eevee mantém células novas, trocando-as todos os dias independente de ser ou não estimulado a fazê-lo. Você entende o que isso significa que Dave?

- Não... – ele disse, ainda pensando em quão monstruosos podiam ser os humanos, quando queria atingir um objetivo. _Grande parte da pele... Como eles o obrigavam a perder grande parte da pele em treinamentos?!_

- Dave, nós achamos que ele é imortal.

A palavra flutuou no ar por um tempo, sozinha, em um silencio absoluto. Dave nem ao menos percebera que a tela havia se desligado. Levou alguns segundos para que ele conseguisse processar o que ouvira. E então, tudo o que estava pensando antes desapareceu.

- Como? Imortal? Do tipo que vive para sempre?

- Sim, Dave. Imortal. Ele não envelhece pois todos o dia seu corpo troca a totalidade de suas células, mantendo ele em seu auge físico – os olhos de Blaine estavam brilhando, mesmo que ele já soubesse de tudo o que falava. – Esse Pokémon tem o potencial de ser o mais forte Pokémon do mundo, se mantido muito bem treinado. Ele nunca envelhece, e continua melhorando a cada vez que o colocamos em teste. Quando chegou mal podia enfrentar duas batalhas seguidas, e quando fugiu, bem, ele enfrentou uma base inteira sozinho, incluindo os Pokémons de Geovanni.

- Isso significa que ele pode fugir daqui sozinho também – Dave pensou, sem perceber que o fazia em voz alta. Achara a sua saída.

- Não será assim tão simples. Lembre-se do momento em que você o encontrou. Eu não estava lá, mas duvido que ele estivesse em boas condições. A luta demandou muito dele.

Dave relembrou dos incidentes dos Ratatas e como encontrara Eevee desmaiado ao lado do rio. Achara que tinha sido os Ratatas que havia feito aquilo com ele, mas agora tudo era mais claro. _Ele já estava ferido quando enfrentara os Ratatas. Ele estava ferido da fuga. Aqueles Ratatas nunca seriam páreo para ele, se estivesse saudável, e não o foram mesmo com ele debilitado._ Aquilo só o fez admirar ainda mais seu Pokémon.

- Além disso, graças ao período com você, serão necessários alguns meses para que ele recupere a forma que tinha naquela época, calculo eu. E até lá, Geovanni já terá a solução para o problema.

- Que solução? - perguntou Dave, assustado.

- Ele vem trabalhando em um traje que controle Eevee.

- Como assim?! – Dave não sabia como conseguia se sentir mais horrorizado a cada momento que se passava.

- Uma roupa que foca e controla os poderes de Eevee ao mesmo tempo, deixando-o ao mesmo tempo mais forte e mais susceptível aos comandos de seu treinador.

Naquele momento, Dave voltou a olhar para tela, percebendo que não podia mais ver Eevee.

- Ei! Onde ele está?

Blaine, porém já havia levantado. Dave sentia-se uma criança sendo guiada e explicada sobre cada detalhe de como aquele mundo funcionava. Ele estava cansado. Não queria mais nada, a não ser voltar para sua cela para discutir o que descobrira com Mindy. Aquilo era muita informação em muito pouco tempo, e sua cabeça ainda estava tentando girar em velocidade o suficiente para acompanhar as coisas.

- Venha comigo, Dave. Vamos encontrá-lo cara a cara.

Eevee abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do aposento em que estava se abria. O lugar era pequeno, pouco menor do que o quarto de Dave em sua casa em Grené, mas ainda assim aconchegante. Ele não podia reclamar de falta de conforto com a equipe Rocket. Agora, depois de recapturado, seu aposento era pequeno, mais ainda assim tinha mais espaço do que ele precisava. Trocaria tudo aquilo por um cochilo dentro da mochila de Dave sem pensar duas vezes.

A pequena criatura viu Blaine entrar no quarto, e logo atrás dele viu seu amigo. Dave parou quando o viu ali, deitado em uma almofada negra, em um dos cantos do quarto. Ele já esperava pela surpresa e confusão do menino.

- Eevee! É você! Eevee!

Dave correu para abraçá-lo e seu Pokémon pulou em seu colo sem titubear. Há alguns dias atrás, antes da conversa franca que tivera com Blaine, Eevee chegou a considerar que talvez nunca mais conseguisse sentir aquele abraço. Ali sentia-se mais forte. Ali sentia-se completo.

- Eu não entendo. Ele não estava lutando agora há pouco? – perguntou Dave, perplexo, ainda apertando seu Pokémon em seus braços.

- Aquilo era uma gravação. Queria que você entendesse o que faziam com o Eevee aqui dentro, mas não queria gastar a sua energia. Ele pode precisar dela.

- O que?! Como assim?

Dave não estava entendendo nada. Blaine sorriu para ele. O mais sincero sorriso que ele já dera. Dave teria sentido medo, se houvesse tido a chance de sentir o que quer que fosse, mas antes que pudesse, Jody, Jake e Mindy apareceram pela porta, todos com Pokebolas nas mãos e uma expressão de agitação.

Ali, naquele momento, como um prisioneiro da Equipe Rocket e com Eevee nos braços a única coisa que tinha espaço na cabeça de Dave era a confusão.


	27. Capítulo 27: Sacrifício

**Capítulo 27 – Sacrifício**

Mindy sentou-se em sua cela, no canto oposto à Jake, assim que Dave saiu atrás de Blaine. Ela tinha muitas dúvidas se o cientista iria cumprir com a sua palavra, mas eles não tinham outra opção, que não ficar ali sentados, parados, sem nada a fazer como estavam há dias. Aquilo não os levaria a lugar nenhum, e eles precisavam tomar uma atitude. Se Dave não descobrisse nada de útil, ao menos saberia onde encontrar Eevee, e isso já era muito mais do que eles poderiam esperar.

A garota se inquietou, porém, quando percebeu que Jody e Jack não deixaram a cela uma vez quando Blaine e Dave sumiram. A porta secreta se fechou, e eles continuaram do lado de dentro. Um de cada lado de onde a porta estivera, olhando fixamente para os dois prisioneiros. Ela percebeu que Jake também percebeu o quanto aquilo fugia do padrão e do esperado. Mindy não gostava quando a Equipe Rocket começava a entrar no terreno do inesperado. Eles sempre os surpreendiam e ela nunca gostava das surpresas.

Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram, incomodando os presentes com a dúvida no ar. Ela e Jake estavam claramente curiosos e alarmados, e os dois agentes pareciam saber como eles se sentiam. A tensão era palpável, e ainda assim ninguém se pronunciou.

Jake, depois de dez minutos, mais uma vez mostrou a sua falta de talento quando confrontado com o silêncio e foi o primeiro a rompê-lo, não aguentando mais.

- Por que vocês estão aqui? – perguntou, olhando para Jody.

A mulher olhou nos olhos dele e então fixou seu olhar na parede a sua frente, sem lhe dirigir a palavra. Mindy se esforçava para ler a expressão em seu rosto, mas era impossível. Seria hesitação? Seria pena? Ela podia apenas torcer para não ser pena. Não gostava da ideia de Jody ter motivos para sentir pena deles. Isso provavelmente significava que algo muito ruim estava a caminho, e eles não estavam preparados.

Começou a se arrepender de ter se separado de Dave, pensando em o que poderia estar acontecendo com ele. Logo, não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de dúvida quanto a possibilidade de vê-lo novamente. Será que ele desapareceria de sua vida para sempre, de uma hora para a outra assim? Será que a Equipe Rocket o mataria?

Ela lutou contra os pensamentos incessantemente, sabendo que se deixasse que eles tomassem conta de sua mente, em questão de segundos ela estaria em prantos.

Jack estava imóvel, quase sem indicar que estava respirando. Ele, com certeza, era mais frio que sua parceira, e provavelmente mais cruel, Mindy concluiu. Sempre fora o mais perigoso, por mais que Jody talvez demonstrasse um pouco mais de liderança. Subitamente, ela ficou com medo dele.

- Pare de me ignorar, Jody! O que estamos fazendo aqui?! – Jake perguntou novamente, dessa vez mais entusiasticamente, levantando-se.

Jack, dessa vez, virou-se rapidamente para o garoto mais novo.

- Sente-se, moleque. O que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer não é da sua conta... Você é apenas um prisioneiro.

Jody continou se forçando a olhar para frente, mas Mindy se perguntou por que o esforço que ela fazia era tão aparente. Agora a menina podia sentir com mais certeza a sua hesitação, quase com um pequeno toque de medo. Ela parecia estar prestes a fazer alguma coisa que não queria fazer.

- Não vou me sentar! – respondeu Jake, desafiador, surpreendendo a todos na sala. – Estou na minha cela e ando para onde quiser! - Ele caminhou até a frente de Jody e olhou nos olhos dela, enquanto ela tentava desviar o olhar. – O que está acontecendo? Pode me explicar?!

Jack deixou demonstrar raiva pela primeira vez, dando um passa a frente e se colocando entre sua parceira e o garoto com velocidade.

- Você tem o direito de me obedecer, seu moleque!

O homem preparou um soco que estava direcionado para o meio do nariz do menino mais novo e Mindy se apressou para colocar-se de pé. A menina, porém, não foi rápida o suficiente para ajudar Jake. Fora Jody que impedira o parceiro de agredir o menino.

Por um momento todos seguraram a respiração, incluindo os dois agentes. Jack olhava incrédulo para trás, sem entender por que a mulher o segurava. Jody, por sua vez, estava a beira das lágrimas, em um último momento de hesitação, como alguém que já estava se arrependendo de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer.

- O que... - Jack começou a dizer, quando a mão livre de Jody veio fechada em direção ao seu rosto.

Ele cambaleou e Jake deu um passo para o lado, saindo do caminho do homem. Mindy se pôs de pé sem entender o que estava acontecendo, até que o seu olhar se cruzou com o de Jody.

- O que vocês estão esperando? Segurem ele!

A menina se permitiu o seu momento de hesitação dessa vez, olhando para o rosto surpreso de Jack, apoiado contra a parede praticamente ao seu lado. Jake, entretanto reagiu mais rápido e assim que o homem tentou recuperar o equilibrou, o menino atacou suas pernas, aproveitando-se da sua baixa estatura para derrubar o agente maior, que caiu com a barriga virada para o chão.

- o que está acontecendo aqui? – Disse Jack, sem saber o que pensar. – Jody, o que você está fazendo?!

Nesse momento, Mindy pulou em cima do homem caído e prendeu seus braços contra o chão. Jody não precisava de muito mais do que isso. Tirou rapidamente uma seringa da roupa e injetou um liquido transparente no pescoço de Jack. Sua primeira lágrima caiu no momento em que tirou a seringa do parceiro, enquanto ele já começava a perder a força. Jack não conseguiu sequer voltar a se levantar antes de o liquido fazê-lo desabar desacordado no chão.

Mindy saiu de cima do homem e deu um passo atrás, olhando com desconfiança para Jody.

- O que é isso? – perguntou. – O que você está fazendo?!

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo? – respondeu a agente, claramente ainda abalada – Ajudando vocês, é claro!

- Sim! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir, Jody! Obrigado! – Jake correu para abraçá-la, e ela deu um pequeno sorriso como respostas, ainda com lágrimas a escorrer pelo rosto.

- Eu não vou sair daqui sem o Dave – Declarou Mindy, firme. – Aliás, como eu sei que posso confiar em você?!

Jody olhou para ela com raiva, quase a ponto de atacá-la. Mindy não titubeou. Ela pretendia seguir o que disse. Sem Dave, continuaria ali, mesmo que presa.

- Não vamos a lugar nenhum sem o seu queridinho namorado, garota – disse a mulher, com a voz carregada de desprezo. – E se isso não foi o suficiente para você confiar em mim, – disse ela enquanto apontava para Jack, desmaiado no chão – Isso deve ser.

Então Jody tirou do cinto sete pokebolas pequenas, jogando-as para Mindy e Jake, seus respectivos donos.

Mindy não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. De todas as fugas possíveis que imaginara, nunca teria colocado Jody como aquela que a resgataria. Nem ao menos poderia acreditar que tinha suas pokebolas novamente nas mãos.

- Vamos logo! – disse a mulher – Isso não vai apagá-lo por muito tempo.

E assim, eles saíram da cela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Blaine, visivelmente surpreso. – Eu precisava de pelo menos mais meia hora com ele! Nós falamos isso! Deveríamos nos encontrar no elevador.

- O garoto forçou uma atitude mais rápida – Disse Jody, ofegante, apontando para Jake. – Eu não tive escolha. Teremos que agilizar as coisas aqui também. Por isso vim correndo, senhor.

Dave ainda estava com Eevee em seus braços. Mindy estava estática, olhando para ele esboçando um sorriso que nem ela sabia como dar. Estavam, finalmente, a beira de conseguir o que tinham ido até ali fazer, mas não sabiam como aquilo tinha acontecido. Tudo estava virando de cabeça para baixo, e eles ainda não haviam conseguido se localizar.

Blaine, por sua vez, estava vermelho, tanto de raiva quanto de nervoso. Era perceptível que a cabeça do homem mais velho trabalhava mais rápido do que nunca.

- Há quanto tempo Jack apagou?

- Cerca de sete minutos. Não chegou a dez – respondeu Jody.

Blaine hesitou.

- Vamos. Temos que sair daqui. – disse, dando um passo apressado a frente deixando seu jaleco esvoaçar.

- Como? – perguntou Dave, seguindo o homem.

- Vocês estão comigo. Não tem mais ninguém nesse projeto. Isso vai facilitar as coisas. – Blaine virou-se para Jody enquanto saia da sala onde Eevee estava. – Devolva as coisas do garoto. Pegou tudo? A caixa que te falei, inclusive?

- Sim, senhor.

Jody deu a Dave as suas Pokebolas. Estavam de volta à sala onde o teto inteiro havia se acendido como iluminação e a mulher abriu um pequeno armário, de onde retirou a mochila de Dave, intacta, como no dia que a tiraram dele.

Dave ainda não conseguia processar.

- Não tem ninguém no projeto? Como assim?

- Garoto, eu tinha planejado cerca de trinta minutos para te explicar as coisas. – Blaine mexia em seu computador sem se importar em explicar o que estava fazendo. Ele sequer estava olhando para Dave enquanto falava. – Você pode perceber que agora, não terei tempo para isso, não é? Seria esperto da sua parte apenas confiar em mim e fazer o que eu disser.

Dave encarou o homem com seriedade. O homem que os traíra para a Equipe Rocket e o responsável tanto pela captura de Eevee quanto pela morte do Dr. Kato, seu aluno e amigo. Agora era o mesmo homem quem lhe pedia sua confiança cega.

- Dave, – a voz de Mindy trouxe o garoto de volta. – Não temos outra opção. Você tem o Eevee, nós temos nossos Pokemons. A Jody até mesmo atacou o Jack para conseguir nos salvar. Temos na mão tudo o que viemos aqui para buscar, e tudo por causa deles. Não temos outra escolha que não confiar um pouco mais.

O garoto não sabia o que responder. As palavras de Mindy não o surpreenderam apenas por fazer sentido, mas por serem ditas justamente pela garota. A garota que deveria odiar Blaine. Que não deveria suportar olha no rosto do ex-líder de ginásio, que lhe privou a possibilidade de ter qualquer relação com seu pai, logo depois que ela descobrira quem Kato verdadeiramente era. E ali estava ela, colocando a sua vida nas mãos daquele mesmo homem.

- Ouça a garota, rapaz. Ela tem razão. – Blaine desligou o computador e virou-se para Jody. – Os níveis estão limpos, por enquanto. Temos quinze minutos. Vinte, talvez. Se tudo correr bem, só encontraremos guardas no primeiro andar.

- E o que vamos fazer quando isso acontecer? – perguntou Jake a Blaine.

- Nós lutamos – Ele deixou aquela ideia pairar no ar por um momento, até se virar para Dave.

- Quando chegarmos lá, você vai acabar com eles o quanto antes, não é?

Dave ficou pasmo por um momento até entender que não era com ele que Blaine estava falando, e sim com o Eevee, em seu colo. O pequeno Pokémon marrom acenou com a cabeça, com um olhar grave.

- Faremos de tudo para escapar bem hoje daqui – continuou o velho, agora falando com todos ao mesmo tempo. – Se conseguirmos, talvez nunca mais tenhamos que sofrer o que estamos sofrendo. Essa pode ser a nossa melhor chance de escapar da Equipe Rocket para sempre. – Ele se virou novamente para Eevee, aproximando-se do Pokémon com carinho – Uma última vez. É só o que eu peço para você. Se você puder usar o seu potencial mais uma única vez, não há nada no mundo que consiga nos impedir de sair. E, quem sabe, talvez você nunca mais tenha que utilizá-lo.

Dave sentiu a gravidade do que o homem estava falando, mesmo sem entender do que se tratava. Quanto mais existia sobre Eevee que ele ainda não sabia? Não bastava ser ele imortal e capaz de se regenerar, ele ainda tinha um "potêncial" escondido? E, se ele era assim tão especial, porque a Equipe Rocket fazia tanta questão de recapturá-lo? E porque tinham abandonado o projeto dele apenas com Blaine? Nada daquilo fazia sentido para Dave.

O grupo saiu da sala e voltou aos corredores, enquanto o garoto continuava tentando, sem sucesso, se focar no que estava fazendo e deixa todas as perguntas de lado. A única coisa que trabalhava mais rápido que a sua cabeça, tentando processar o que estava acontecendo, era o seu coração batendo descontroladamente.

Não conseguia distinguir os corredores por que passava correndo, mas percebeu como era incrível que, com um toque de Blaine ou de Jody, algumas paredes revelavam portas escondidas que ele nunca teria encontrado a olho nu. Não tinham tempo, porém, para examinar que mecanismo era utilizado para esconder ou proteger as portas, pois todos estavam quase correndo.

Blaine liderava o grupo, seguido de perto por Dave, Mindy e Jake, com Jody guardando o final, sempre lançando um olhar desconfiado e preocupado para trás. Tudo parecia estar correndo bem, e eles não haviam visto sequer um sinal de uma única pessoa em todo o percurso. Era como se o andar inteiro onde estavam estivesse sido deixado às baratas, o que não fazia o menor sentido, já que era o andar onde Eevee estava.

Blaine parou abruptamente de frente para uma parede e encostou um dedo nela. O local tocado subitamente se acendeu, como um botão luminoso. Dave conseguiu recuperar sua respiração por um minuto enquanto eles se mantinham parados, mas logo uma porta se abriu à sua frente. Uma porta de elevador. Dave não conseguia não se sentir surpreso com aquele lugar.

- Para onde estamos indo? Quando sairmos daqui, quero dizer – perguntou Mindy, não olhando para ninguém em específico, provavelmente evitando Blaine.

O elevador foi tomado por um silencio repentino e Blaine pareceu respirar fundo, como se preparando-se para dar uma resposta que não queria dar.

- Eu sinto falar isso assim, mas não podemos voltar para nossas casas. – Ele pausou, como se hesitando. – Nunca mais.

- O que?! Como assim?! – perguntou Jake.

- Prestem atenção. Todos aqui conhecem a Equipe Rocket. Não é nenhuma surpresa que essa organização não vai gostar quando perceber o que estamos fazendo. E não me restam dúvidas de que eles vão continuar a nos procurar. E não somente ao Eevee, mas a todos aqui. Por vingança, no mínimo.

- Vingança? Como assim?! – perguntou o garoto mais novo, nervoso.

- Ora, moleque, nós estamos enganando a maior organização criminosa do continente. Você não acha que eles vão aceitar isso de bom grado, não é? Eles tem uma reputação a zelar. Nós não estaremos seguros em lugar nenhum de Kanto. Nunca mais.

Aquilo pairou no ar por alguns momentos, sem que ninguém, nem mesmo Jake, pudesse contestar. Blaine, porém, suspirou novamente e continuou falando.

- Nem nós, nem a nossa família...

- O que?! – explodiram Dave e Mindy ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse momento, porém, um alto som agudo ecoou, proveniente de algum lugar acima de suas cabeças. O elevador parou de maneira violenta, desequilibrando a todos e todas as luzes se apagaram sem mais explicações. Blaine pareceu gelar.

- Fomos descobertos – foi só o que conseguiu dizer por um momento. Todos pareciam ter prendido a respiração.

- Jody, preciso que você suba e veja onde estamos. Precisamos sair daqui, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Jake estava prestes a perguntar para onde a agente deveria subir quando ela pulou e soltou um pedaço do teto do elevador. Aparentemente existia ali algum tipo de saída de exaustão. Com outro pulo, ela se agarrou as bordas da saída e puxou seu corpo para cima habilmente, desaparecendo no teto.

- Estamos entre o décimo e o décimo primeiro andar. Mais perto do décimo primeiro – disse ela.

- Você acha que conseguiremos abrir a porta e sair?

- Sim, senhor. Passamos apenas cerca de quarenta centímetros do décimo primeiro.

- Perfeito. Desça e abra a porta. E seja rápida.

Jody já estava pulando para dentro do elevador novamente e Blaine já havia se voltado para o trio de garotos.

- Sair daqui vai ser mais difícil do que o imaginado – declarou. – Eevee, você não deve se envolver em qualquer briga. Esse pouco tempo em que esteve aqui não te colocou na sua melhor forma, apesar de ter ajudado. E, se te derrotarem, dificilmente teremos mais esperanças. Vamos precisar de você, mas se entrar na briga, tenha certeza de que é necessário antes.

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. Jody abriu um pequeno compartimento secreto dentro do elevador, revelando algumas ferramentas que ela usaria para abrir a porta manualmente. Aquele lugar era realmente preparado para qualquer tipo de situação. Em pouco tempo ela começou a trabalhar.

- Quanto ao resto de vocês, vamos precisar dos seus Pokemons. Lembrem-se que estaremos dentro de um prédio, e simplesmente sair daqui pode não ser o suficiente. Podemos precisar fugir em alta velocidade. Dave, poupe seu Pidgeot. Mindy, o mesmo vale para seu Charizard. Eles podem ser importantes na batalha, mas sem eles, teremos poucas chances de escapar, mesmo que vençamos a luta.

Jody conseguiu abrir porta e eles se viram de frente para outro corredor, dessa vez mais comum. As paredes eram claramente de concreto, e eles podiam ver portas, como se aquele fosse um prédio comercial normal.

- Nós vamos continuar tentando descer – declarou o especialista e todos concordaram com a cabeça. - Não sei até que ponto fomos descobertos, portanto, mantenham-se calmos e tranquilos, sem pressa e sem chamar atenção. Se tivermos sorte, eles apenas descobriram que alguma coisa está errada. Ainda podemos sair daqui sem que ninguém nos ve...

Nesse momento, um grupo de três agentes surgiu na extremidade do corredor à frente deles. Os três pareciam alarmados e pararam assim que avistaram o grupo, cortando a frase de Blaine pela metade.

- Droga... – disse Dave.

- Corram – disse Blaine, centrado. – Sigam a Jody, ela sabe para onde ir. Eu vou lidar com eles e logo alcançarei vocês.

- Como?! – perguntou Mindy, visivelmente assustada. – Você vai lidar com todos eles?

- Simplesmente vá! Agora! – explodiu o cientista, sacando uma pokebola, enquanto os três agentes corriam na direção dos três.

Jody puxou Jake pelo braço e Mindy puxou Dave, correndo por um corredor lateral por cerca de cinco metros, até que encontraram uma porta cinza pesada, a prova de fogo. Estavam nas escadas de emergência. Logo atrás, ouviram os primeiros sons da batalha, logo abafados quando a porta se fechou.

- Nós precisamos descer – Disse Jody, correndo degraus abaixo – Temos que chegar ao Lobby antes que eles o alcancem. Se conseguirmos isso, enfrentaremos pouca resistência lá em baixo. Uma vez fora do prédio, talvez eles repensem essa perseguição.

- Talvez?! – questionou Dave, logo atrás.

- Talvez. Eles tem uma posição privilegiada em Saffron, e essa é uma de suas bases centrais. Enquanto a luta permanecer dentro do prédio, tudo pode ser contornado, mas uma vez em público, eles denunciariam a sua posição e, logo teria que deixá-la.

Dave estava prestes a aceitar a ideia quando Mindy levantou outra questão.

- Eles reviraram meio continente e matar meu pai por causa do Eevee. Tem certeza que manter-se em segredo vai ser tão importante?

- As coisas mudam com o tempo, garota – disse Jody, tentando soar misteriosa enquanto se mantinha focada nos degraus que passavam por baixo de seus pés. Já tinham descido mais dois andares. – E esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu disse "talvez".

Dave não se sentiu completamente reconfortado por aquelas palavras, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer para muda-las. Aquela era a realidade, ou pelo menos o pouco de realidade que ele conhecia, e ele teria de enfrentar um problema de cada vez, como vinha fazendo desde que saiu da casa dos pais em Grené. E o próximo problema a ser enfrentado apareceu na forma do som de passos correndo atrás deles nas escadas.

Em um primeiro momento pensaram ser Blaine, correndo para se juntar ao grupo, mas logo perceberam que o som sugeria mais de um perseguidor. Estando em cinco, eles seriam alcançados logo.

- Todos os guardas vem de cima – disse Jody em voz alta, sem parar de correr. – Eles mantem o mínimo possível nos primeiros andares, para chamar menos atenção. Continuem a descer, entenderam? Não parem até que estejam lá fora! E então voem para o mais longe que puderem. Não esperem ninguém.

- Como assim? Onde você vai? – perguntou Jake. Todos, inclusive Jody, ainda corriam escada a baixo. Estavam agora no quinto andar.

- No terceiro andar eu vou parar para atrasar quem quer que esteja vindo.

- Como?! – disseram todos os outros em uníssono.

- Quando chegarem lá em baixo, Eevee deve ser capaz de lidar com os guardas que estiverem esperando sem nem precisar parar de correr. Mas se eles nos alcançarem, nos atrasaremos. E quanto mais tempo demoramos para sair daqui, mais tempo eles se reestruturam para nos prender.

Dave sabia que aquilo era verdade. Não entendia nem metade do plano que Blaine e Jody tinham armado, mas sabia que ele dependia, e muito, do elemento surpresa e da velocidade de execução. E, naquele momento, não podiam mais contar com o elemento surpresa. Restava apenas concluir tudo o mais rápido que pudessem.

- Ok – disse ele, segurando na mão de Mindy, que corria logo atrás dele. Observou o número quatro passar na parede e continuou descendo, sabendo que a mulher a sua frente logo daria um passo para o lado, deixando eles passarem e ficando para atrasar os perseguidores. Ele nem ao menos conseguia parar para considerar o que ela estava fazendo por ele. Teria de refletir sobre isso depois.

Quando ela parou, ele e Mindy passaram, mas então ouviram algo que não estavam esperando.

- O que você está fazendo?! – gritou a Jody, fazendo com que ele e Mindy parassem na hora e olhassem para trás. – Volta já a correr! Vai embora!

- Eu não vou te deixar para trás. Vou te ajudar! – Disse Jake, sacando uma de suas pokebolas enquanto se desvencilhava da mulher que o empurrava. Os passos de seus perseguidores pareciam mais próximos do que nunca. Talvez apenas um andar acima deles.

Jody olhou assustada para o menino, depois para Dave, Mindy e Eevee.

- Vão! – disse ela, diretamente para Dave. Não parecia conformada com a decisão de Jake, mas entendia que o mais importante era tirar o Eevee de lá. – O que estão esperando?! Corram! Já vou mandar esse moleque atrás de vocês!

Dave e Mindy hesitaram mais um momento, mas obedeceram as ordens de Jody, voltando imediatamente a correr. Já estavam no segundo andar quando ouviram o som de Pokemons sendo liberados de suas pokebolas pouco acima deles. E bem mais do que uma. Concluiu, em silencio e sem parar, que Jody não tinha conseguido convencer Jake a deixa-la. Dave não sabia o que pensar daquilo também. Odiava aquela correria cega. Não lhe tirava de seus pensamentos, mas também não lhe dava tempo para desenvolvê-los.

Aquilo, porém, não era importante no momento. Apenas mais um andar e eles estariam no térreo.

- Vamos, estamos quase lá – se pegou dizendo, sem saber se era para Eevee ou para Mindy.

- Eu sei. Quase... – disse a menina, quase em um suspiro, enquanto tentava recuperar o folego.

Como se em uma piada de mau gosto, eles perceberam que a distancia do segundo andar para o primeiro era a maior de todo o prédio. Como se o primeiro tivesse, na verdade, a altura de três andares. Dave sentiu que falara "quase" um pouco cedo demais.

Quando finalmente haviam chegado ao primeiro andar tiveram de fazer força para empurrar a pesada porta a prova de fogo da escada de emergência. Sem folego, estavam supreendentemente se forças também, de modo que se esforçaram muito mais do que esperava ter de se esforçar. Descobriram, para seu desgosto, que a piada de mau gosto ainda não havia acabado e, por algum motivo, o primeiro andar possuía duas daquelas portas pesadas.

Quando chegaram ao salão de entrada, porém, não conseguiram mais respirar.

Não era por falta de folego, ou por causa de toda a correria. Dave, Mindy e Eevee perderam o ar com o que viram a sua frente. Blaine e Jody os levaram a crer que eles encontrariam poucos guardas surpresos ali, que pouco poderiam fazer para impedir que eles passassem, principalmente levando em conta que Eevee estava com eles, e pronto para luta.

O que eles viam naquele momento era ninguém menos que Peter e Gabrielle, com um grande número de agentes Rocket às suas costas, parados de braços cruzados encarando o grupo de fugitivos. Eram tantos agentes que Dave nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de contá-los. Podia apenas perceber que todos já haviam sacado as suas respectivas pokebolas. Alguns até tinham mais de uma nas mãos, o que era raro para agentes de baixo nível. Ninguém ali era iniciante. E ninguém ali estava de brincadeira.

Dave sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha quando percebeu o sorriso no rosto de Gabrielle. Eles não tinham mais o elemento da surpresa, e não podiam mais correr. Dave sabia que aquilo era exatamente o que Blaine havia tentado evitar, e ele sabia que não seria uma boa ideia dar continuidade ao que estava acontecendo. Blaine havia ficado para trás para enfrentar ao menos três, quem sabe quantos outros agentes. Jody e Jake também, provavelmente se sacrificando. Tudo para que Dave e Mindy pudessem escapar o mais rápido possível com Eevee. Mas ele também não sabia o que fazer, enquanto encarava aquilo que mais parecia um exército a sua frente. Um exército aparentemente certo da vitória que conquistara. Só havia uma única coisa que lhe restava fazer.

Eles não tinham outra opção, que não lutar.

Eevee pulou do colo de seu treinador para o chão assim que percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer. Gabrielle estava ali, acompanhada de muitos outros agentes de patente alta dentro da organização. Aquilo não seria uma disputa comum. Seria uma verdadeira batalha. E há muito tempo o pequeno Pokémon marrom não se sentia pronto para uma batalha como se sentia ali. Já enfrentara uma batalha assim anteriormente, da primeira vez que fugira. E, naquela ocasião, lutava apenas por si mesmo, sozinho. Agora tinha Dave consigo, e Mindy.

Não podia deixar que os agentes se apoderassem de seus dois melhores amigos. Os dois haviam se sacrificado tanto para salvá-lo e para protegê-lo que a pequena criatura sentia-se responsável por retribuir. E, se capturados, nenhum dos dois podia oferecer nada a Equipe, o que significava que seriam descartados. Eevee conheciam muito bem os métodos de descarte dos criminosos.

O sorriso no rosto de Gabrielle parecia ameaçador, mas Eevee não se deixava enganar. Lutara contra a mulher antes. Nunca fora fácil, é verdade. Ela era a única a quem Geovanni permitia comandar os seus pokémons. E aqueles pokémons eram os únicos que, algum dia, já puderam oferecer um verdadeiro desafio para ele. Ele cresceu muito enfrentando aquelas criaturas, e, no topo da sua forma, começou a derrotá-las com mais facilidade.

Sabia, porém, que não estava no topo da sua forma. O curto tempo que passou na sede não fora suficiente para restaurar o que meses em liberdade fizeram com suas habilidades. Treinar com Dave era bom, mas ele imprimia o ritmo de um treinador iniciante, como era de se esperar. E, mesmo quando Kato chegou, o nível de treinamento crescera pouco. A verdade é que em lugar nenhum ele poderia encontrar um ritmo de treinamento tão forte quanto o do Equipe Rocket. E era exatamente disso que ele estava fugindo. Sem contar que todo o esforço envolvido com se esconder e se manter sob o comando de um treinador eram freios com que ele aprendeu a se acostumar. Mas ele sentia que ainda era o mesmo, apesar de tudo. Sabia que podia derrotar todos os oponentes, mesmo que não com a mesma facilidade. Ele tinha que derrota-los.

E tinha seus amigos para ajudá-lo com isso. Não apenas Mindy e Dave, mas também todos os seus pokémons. E por isso sabia que o sorriso no rosto da mulher que os desafiava era uma máscara usada para assustar, intimidar. Toda aquela confiança era falsa. Por trás, ela mesma estava bastante assustada. Ou ao menos deveria estar.

O Scyther de Peter foi o primeiro a se liberar da Pokebola, e, por algum motivo, Eevee se lembrou da vez que teve de lutar com ele, meramente um dia depois de sua fuga. Sentiu vergonha ao se lembrar do que havia ocorrido. O Scyther não o havia derrotado de fato, mas ele pensava estar mais forte do que verdadeiramente estava. Ele só percebeu isso quando o golpe desferido pelo Pokémon inseto, que normalmente mal teria lhe incomodado, o deixou estirado no chão, sem ar. Aparentemente apenas duas noites de descanso não fora o suficiente para que ele se recuperasse depois de todo o esforço da fuga. Sem contar com o fato dele ter de manter sua capacidade escondida e de ainda estar se adaptando aos comandos de Dave, que em muito reprimiam seus reflexos e seus instintos.

Sentiu uma súbita vontade de vingança, mas ela sumiu um segundo depois, quando o Venomoth e o Gengar de Giovanni saltaram das pokebolas lançadas por Gabrielle, logo seguidos por Rhydon e Golem. Um Onix foi liberado em seguida, e mesmo com a tremenda altura do salão, teve de se curvar e ocupou mais da metade do espaço entre o grupo de fugitivos e os guardas.

Ao seu lado, de um momento para o outro, apareceram Arcanine, Vileplume, Poliwrath e Sandslash, seguidos imediatamente pelos Nidoking e Nidoqueen de Mindy. O pequeno Pokémon olhou para seus amigos sentindo-se imensamente confortável por um momento, feliz pela ajuda, e então parou para perceber algo que ele não registrara no primeiro momento.

Olhou para as formas evoluídas de seus antigos amigos e perdeu o ar. Em um momento raro na sua vida, ele não soube entende ou sequer exprimir o que sentia. Seus olhos encheram-se de água, enquanto ele esquecia-se da batalha que o esperava e mirava aqueles Pokémons evoluidos. Olhou então para Dave, que cruzou seu olhar.

- Isso mesmo, eles evoluíram! – disse o garoto, sorrindo e olhando fundo em seus olhos.

- Como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa... – respondeu Peter, achando que Dave falava com os adversários.

- Eles evoluíram pra você... – completou Mindy, percebendo o que estava acontecendo.

Aquilo acendeu um fogo dentro de Eevee que mais tarde nem ele soube explicar. Olhou para cada um de seus amigos, agora maiores e mais fortes, muito provavelmente ainda aprendendo a lidar com as suas próprias novas peles e capacidades, e sentiu-se explodir. Nunca soube se de alegria ou de raiva por ter colocado seus amigos em uma posição tão delicada que eles tiveram de fazer aquilo por ele, mas não importava. Todos estavam sorrindo, e para ele. Por ele. Por um momento o adversário a frente não existia. Por um momento ele não se sentiu como se tivesse que fugir. Por um momento, Eevee se sentiu abraçado, confortável e seguro, como se nada no mundo pudesse tocá-lo. Sentiu-se mais forte do que já tinha sido uma vez, e um pouco mais. Sentiu-se imbatível.

E então, os adversários voltaram a existir. Ele olhou para frente e fitou todos nos olhos, até mesmo os outros que ainda saiam das Pokebolas dos agentes comandados por Gabrielle. Viu um Tauros, um Kadabra, um Golduck e tantos outros, mas não se sentiu ameaçado. Sentia-se vivo e poderoso, com seus amigos a sua volta. Sentia-se invencível.

A batalha estava prestes a começar.

O lugar havia se transformado em uma verdadeira confusão. O enorme salão de entrada parecia não existir mais. Tudo o que existia eram pokémons engajados em lutas ferozes e violentas. As várias mesas de recepção estavam vazias, alguém havia evacuado as recepcionistas, e agora elas serviam de verdadeiras barreiras contra possíveis ataques errados que voavam em todas as direções. Agentes se escondiam atrás delas quando um golpe perdido vinha em sua direção. O calor do fogo contrastava com o chão molhado das rajadas de água.

Dave pode ver seu Arcanine em ação, sentindo-se verdadeiramente orgulhoso. Ele pulou de uma investida de um Tauros, caindo com as garras nas costas do animal antes de pular de lá lançando uma poderosa rajada flamejante. Fora atingido, porém, ainda no ar, por um choque de Electabuzz de um dos agentes.

O choque foi interrompido logo em seguida, porque Dave ordenou que seu Vileplume distraísse o Pokémon elétrico com um ataque de folhas navalha. O Pokémon de planta era seu maior orgulho. Ainda lembrava-se dele como um tímido e contido Oddish, que precisou de muito treino e paciência, mas que se tornara um amigo confiável e muito útil em batalhas. Um Primeape pulou em suas pétalas pesadas, obrigando-o a parar o ataque, mas foi rapidamente vencido quando Dave ordenou um rápido ataque de pó do sono. A planta Pokémon fez apenas um simples movimento, liberando pó o suficiente para botar o Pokemon primata para dormir.

Poliwrath e Sandslash estavam em uma batalha incrível com um Nidoking e uma Nidoqueen adversários. Assim que viu os dois sendo liberados, Dave não se conteve em imaginar que eles se chocariam com os dois Pokémons de Mindy, mas quando a loucura da batalha começou, os dois pares de Pokémons iguais se separaram, de modo que Poliwrath e Sandslash encontraram os adversários, enquanto os dois de Mindy lutavam com um Kengaskhan de um agente desconhecido e o Scyther de Peter.

Os dois Pokémons de Dave mostravam desenvoltura para enfrentar os oponentes maiores e mais fortes. O entrosamento entre a dupla, Dave percebeu, era notável, e por isso eles conseguiam combater muito bem enquanto o menino dava ordens para os outros dois. Apenas quando percebeu que os dois tinham sido encurralados entre os oponentes Dave precisou intervir.

- Sandslash, desequilibre-os! Poliwrath, congele-os! – gritou o menino, e observou enquanto o seu Pokémon de terra fazia o chão tremer e o de água congelava os dois inimigos desequilibrados com dois poderosos punhos de gelo.

O Nidoking de Mindy estava em um choque de forças com Kengaskhan, teimosamente vendo quem conseguia empurrar o outro, enquanto Nidoqueen se esforçava, sem sucesso, para acertar o mais ágil Scyther.

- Aguarde e se defenda! – ordenou Mindy para sua Pokémon, mudando de estratégia. – Nidoking, espete-o!

O Pokémon macho relutou, mas obedeceu sua treinadora. Ele gostava daquela disputa de forças, mas sabia que a confusão era grande demais para seu ego. Assim, lançou uma forte rajada de espinhos, sem soltar as mãos de Kengaskhan. O adversário sentiu o golpe, perdeu a concentração e se deixou empurrar, caindo de costas no chão enquanto o Pokémon roxo rugia com a vitória. Acertou um poderoso megasoco no adversário caído, o que deveria deixá-lo fora de combate por tempo o suficiente para que ele pudesse ajudar sua fêmea a derrotar Scyther.

A mudança de estratégia de Mindy, porém, deu certo. Nidoqueen parou de tentar encontrar Scyther com um golpe e esperou, e quando o Pokémon inseto tentou usar suas laminas, ela bloqueou com sua pele dura. Ainda sentiu o corte, é claro, mas o movimento havia pego Scyther despreparado. Ele esperava que ela tentasse desviar, não levantasse o braço ao encontro de sua lâmina.

O inseto verde viu a dor no rosto de Nidorina, mas também viu quando ela se transformou em raiva e, com a mão livre, acertou um soco de gelo em sua barriga. Havia aprendido a técnica com o Poliwrath de Dave, e ficou muito satisfeita de finalmente poder usá-la em batalha, congelando o inimigo.

- Sua desgraçada! – Rugiu Peter, sem poder fazer outra coisa. Ameaçou correr na direção de Mindy, mas Nidoking rugiu ao perceber isso, o que o fez parar no meio do caminho.

Apesar de todas aquelas vitórias, as coisas pareciam extremamente complicadas. Sandslash havia corrido para ajudar Vileplume a enfrentar um Charmeleon que o perseguia logo após a queda de Primeape. Um Pinsir se juntou ao Pokémon de fogo e a luta voltou a ficar equilibrada. Enquanto isso, Poliwrath lutava bravamente contra um Ivysauro, equilibrando a suposta desvantagem de tipo enquanto usava ataques de gelo. Um par de Beedrills extremamente voloz começou a rodear Nidoking, e um Raichu lançou uma poderosa carga em Nidoqueen, que sentiu o golpe e agora tinha dificuldades em se manter longe do rato elétrico. Arcanine pulou para salvá-la, mas uma Starmie se juntou a Raichu, e agora as duas duplas trocavam ataques.

E Eevee se encontrava em uma furiosa batalha contra todos os cinco Pokémons que Geovanni deixou sob o comando de Gabrielle.

Dave percebeu quando seu amigo atraiu os cinco para perto de um chafariz que havia em um dos pontos mais isolados do salão, deixando-os o mais longe possível do centro das outras batalhas. Percebeu que Gabrielle correu atrás, para manter os Pokémons sob seu controle estrito, e Dave entendeu que Eevee estava tentando proteger os outros Pokémons da força daqueles cinco adversários, provavelmente os mais fortes de todos. Além disso, pressentia que talvez a fonte de água pudesse ajudar contra Onix, Rhydon e Golem. Admirava a inteligência daquele Pokémon acima de todas as suas outras qualidades.

Quando ele não conseguia se desviar de um dos ataques que vinham em sua direção, se protegia com sua incrível técnica defensiva, criando um campo de energia em volta de si. Eevee nunca parava de se movimentar, e até mesmo acompanhá-lo com os olhos era difícil, quanto mais adivinhar para onde ele ia. Além disso, o seu constante movimento dificultava que Gengar conseguisse contato visual por tempo o suficiente para hipnotiza-lo, ou para que ele fosse alvo dos poderes psíquicos de Venomoth. Porém, por enquanto, ele ainda não havia arrumado uma brecha de tempo e espaço para contra-atacar. Os cinco Pokémons com que lutava não permitiam isso.

A raposa marrom, muito inteligente mente, muitas vezes usava o grande corpo de Onix como escudo contra os ataques físicos, principalmente nos que vinham de Golem e Rhydon. Subia pelas pedras do grande Pokémon, que se entortava inutilmente tentando agarrá-lo, e alguns dos ataques que eram direcionados ao Pokémon de Dave explodiam no corpo da grande serpente rochosa, que se enfurecia não só com isso, mas com o fato de ter o oponente tão perto e ainda assim não conseguir atingi-lo.

Ainda assim, o grupo de Geovanni também mostrava bastante entrosamento, de modo que por várias vezes conseguiam cercar Eevee e obrigá-lo a uma manobra mais complicada, e consequentemente arriscada para se safar, normalmente envolvendo receber um conjunto de ataques com seu campo de energia. Dave sabia que aquela técnica apenas diminuía o impacto, mas não impedia que o seu amigo sentisse pelo menos parte do ataque. Se fosse qualquer outro Pokémon, Dave estaria tremendamente preocupado com um iminente cansaço, mas sabia que Eevee poderia aguentar muito mais do que aquilo. Na verdade, o menino nem ao menos ousava estimar quanto tempo de batalha ele conseguiria aguentar, quantos ataques daqueles seriam necessários para derrubá-lo. Os adversários cansariam antes dele, apostava.

Mindy, por sua vez, parecia preocupada com outra coisa, além das batalhas decisivas que se desenrolavam a sua frente. Os agentes rockets em pessoa movimentavam-se, demonstrando claro interesse em se mover na direção dos dois treinadores para um ataque corpo a corpo. A única coisa que os havia impedido de fazê-lo era o fato de que, para isso, teriam de cruzar o espaço onde ataques poderosos se chocavam contra outros, com ainda mais força.

Dave percebia isso também. Alguns conseguiam usar uma mesa de recepção como proteção por tempo o suficiente até que uma brecha aparecesse e fosse possível se movimentar um pouco a frente. O avanço era lento, mas Dave e Mindy não tinham como se proteger uma vez que eles chegassem. Ou era o que Dave pensava, até ver Mindy com uma pokebola ainda em tamanho pequeno na mão.

_É por isso que eu amo essa garota..._ ele pensou, enquanto se lembrava de Dratini. De fato, ele poderia não ser de muita ajuda lutando no chão, e até mesmo na pequena fonte onde agora Eevee lutava ele seria um alvo fácil, principalmente quando alguns oponentes do tipo elétrico estavam na luta. Mas ele poderia ser extremamente útil no momento em que os agentes Rockets se aproximassem mais para ameaçá-los.

Enquanto isso, Pinsir lutava para manter Sandslash longe de Vileplume, enquanto a planta tentava salvar o amigo terrestre do inseto com garras. Charmeleon parecia entretido com a disputa de poderes entre ele com sua rajada de fogo e as habilidades defensivas da toupeira de Dave, que lutava para proteger Vileplume e a si mesmo.

Quando, porém, tentando atingir Eevee, Golem fez o chão tremer, a planta perdeu o equilíbrio e uma brecha se abriu. Pinsir não perdeu a chance e atacou ambos os oponentes com uma rajada _swift_ de energia. O ataque atingiu os dois, e Sandslash deu dois passos atrás, saindo da frente do amigo que protegia. Charmeleon, esperto, lançou um forte círculo de fogo, prendendo Vileplume no meio e separando-o de seu defensor.

Em seguida, pulou para o centro do círculo, onde a planta sofria com a temperatura e com as chamas, e partiu também para um ataque físico. Sandslash havia se recuperado em seguida, mas foi forçado a desviar de uma poderosa investida de Pinsir, se afastando ainda mais de Vileplume. Dave viu o inseto desgovernado frear o avanço de um agente que havia partido em sua direção, mas estava preocupado demais com Vileplume para comemorar a sorte. Seu Pokémon estava praticamente derrotado, e ele não podia fazer nada além de recolhe-lo antes que tudo piorasse.

O raio da Pokebola atingiu o Pokemon de planta, puxando-o de volta, e liberando Charmeleon para voltar a sua disputa com Sandslash, que agora partira para ofensiva contra o desequilibrado Pinsir, obrigando o Pokémon inseto a fugir e se defender. Depois de uma rajada de espinhos bem colocada e de um salto incrível, Dave estava certo de que ele iria atingir o oponente com ambas as garras quando o dragão de fogo o atingiu com uma cabeçada ainda no ar.

Sandslash deslizou no chão e acertou ninguém menos que Raichu, quando ele estava prestes a lançar um raio do trovão contra Arcanine, que havia acabado de escorregar em uma poça no chão criada por Starmie. Charmeleon correu atrás do Pokémon terrestre, mas Nidoqueen o impediu, atropelando-o.

Dessa forma, Raichu se viu frente a frente com Sandslash, o que fez o Pokémon terrestre sorrir. Dave, entretanto, percebera que Arcanine agora lutava sozinho contra Starmie, e a desvantagem de seu Pokémon o preocupava.

Sandslash não perdeu tempo e se recolheu em seu formato de bola enquanto Raichu preparava um poderoso mega-soco. Os dois correram um em direção ao outro, mas Dave sabia que seu Pokémon sairia vencedor. Enquanto isso, Nidoqueen, sob ordens de Mindy, pegou o Charmeleon ainda tonto pelo pé e o lançou em direção a Starmie, para ajudar Arcanine. A estrela se desviou, mas isso foi o suficiente para que o cachorro lançasse uma poderosa rajada de fogo contra ela, obrigando-a a desviar-se novamente.

Dave, porém, treinara aquele movimento com seu cachorro de fogo. A rajada nunca fora destinada a atingir o oponente, mas para fazer com que ele, que já estava fugindo de um primeiro ataque, se desviasse novamente, para uma direção determinada. A colocação da rajada determinava a direção, e quando Starmie girou para se livrar do fogo, Arcanine já estava no ar, prendendo-a entre os dentes afiados.

Enquanto isso, Poliwrath estava com problemas. Ivysauro estava mantendo-o ocupado, mas ele vinha conseguindo se manter no controle da situação até que o mesmo Pinsir que há pouco lutava contra Vileplume intervisse.

O inseto investia contra o Pokémon aquático e isso abria espaço para que Ivysauro, de longe com seu chicote de vinha, o atingisse quando estava desequilibrado. Em um momento Dave achou que Poliwrath iria vencer a luta, quando Pinsir investiu com suas garras e ele acertou um soco de gelo no inseto, derrubando-o na hora. Um dos chicotes de Ivysauro vinha pelo seu lado direito, mas o Pokémon conseguiu segurá-lo, assustando a planta por um momento.

Dave sorriu, mas então o segundo chicote prendeu Poliwrath pelo pé e o levantou no ar. Em seguida, uma semente da morte voou do bulbo de Ivysauro, plantando-se no Pokémon de Dave.

Arcanine e Sandslash pularam juntos contra Ivysauro logo em seguida, tendo acabado de derrotar seus respectivos oponentes, mas já era tarde demais para Poliwrath, que foi largado derrotado no chão enquanto Ivysauro encarava seus dois novos adversários, e Dave, muito consternado, recolheu o Pokémon aquático.

Mindy, por sua vez, conduziu Nidoqueen para ajudar o atrapalhado Nidoking, que sofria com as picadas das duas Beedrills. Elas não o envenenavam uma vez que ele era invulnerável ao veneno das abelhas, mas também não conseguia atacá-la. Nidoqueen chegou e os dois passaram a dificultar as coisas para as duas oponentes, lutando lado a lado e lançando rajadas de espinhos venenosos cada vez que uma delas ela se aproximava.

Mindy estudava um jeito de vencer as abelhas e Dave observava enquanto Ivysauro era atingido por um lança chamas de Arcanine, que estava furioso por não ter conseguido salvar seu amigo Poliwrath. Os dois quase não puderam perceber no meio de tanta confusão quando o agente rocket mais próximo levantou e partiu correndo na direção dos dois. Veio sozinho, os outros ainda presos atrás da batalha, e estava muito próximo de Mindy quando finalmente Dave o viu.

Antes, porém, que o garoto pudesse gritar, um forte estrondo o fez cair no chão. A parede às suas costas, onde ficava a porta de onde havia saído da escada, foi aberta por um grande buraco, enquanto Blaine, Jody e Jake saiam correndo, seguidos por Dodrio e Buterfree. Um Onix os perseguia, e fora ele o responsável por destruir a parede. A pesada porta de proteção contra incêndios fora lançada com força e atingiu o agente rocket quando ele estava a menos de dois metros de Mindy, nocauteando-o.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Blaine, chegando próximo a Dave. Todos haviam parado para olhar o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que por alguns momentos.

Atrás do Onix que saiu da escada, um bem menor que o de Geovanni, com que Eevee vinha lutando, estavam mais alguns agentes rockets, incluindo a loira que os atacou também em Cinnabbar. Ela deveria ser a treinadora daquele Onix, Dave lembrou.

Os fugitibos havia ganhado reforços, o garoto percebeu, com Blaine, Jake e Jody, mas a nova leva de agentes rockets também tinham pokémons, além de Onix. Um Electabuzz, um Weezing, um Golduck e um Raticate podiam ser vistos. Dave preocupou-se mais, porém, com o Kadabra que estava atrás dos primeiros. Ele tinha uma vantagem de tipo que seria difícil de contornar, a não ser, talvez, pela Butterfree de Jake.

- Meu Rhydon e minha Ninetails foram derrotados – disse Blaine, observando Dave a fazer as contas e pesar os Pokemons que ainda estavam aptos a lutar – E Jake perdeu o Vulpix, mas ainda tem Blastoise, que recolheu para poder correr mais rápido.

- Sim, eu tenho... – disse ele, ofegante enquanto sacava a pokebola de Blastoise e o liberava novamente.

-Eu perdi o Vileplume e o Poliwrath – disse Dave, informando o homem mais velho. – Mas Mindy ainda está com seu casal. E ela mantem Dratini para...

- Nos proteger caso alguém chegue mais perto. Menina esperta ela. Puxou o pai – Observou Blaine com um leve sorriso. Dave, por um momento, olhou para Mindy para reparar se ela tinha ouvido o que fora dito, mas o som da batalha acontecendo lhe chamou a atenção.

A visão da grande tartaruga de água de Jake pareceu acordar os outros, e a luta voltou a se desenrolar, dessa vez não como Dave gostaria que acontecesse. O momento de silêncio foi bem aproveitado pelo par de Beedrils que vinha mantendo os Pokemos de Mindy ocupados. Dave nunca havia visto aquilo, mas agora elas pareciam estar usando uma combinação de ataque de fúria com a agilidade. O menino mal conseguia vê-las, mas percebia os grandes Pokémons de Mindy sofrendo diversos golpes.

- Arcanine, ajude-os! – Ordenou.

O grande cão pulou na direção dos amigos, lançando um jato de fogo no ar a volta deles. Uma das Beedrills pegou fogo, de modo que os ataques pararam enquanto a segunda se afastava do cachorro de Dave para se proteger. Nidoking, porém, caiu de joelhos antes que Arcanine pudesse ajudá-lo, e Mindy sabia que o Pokémon havia sentido os golpes. Ele já havia levados alguns antes de Nidoqueen aparecer para lhe ajudar, e com toda a confusão da batalha, a garota não tinha conseguido uma oportunidade de lhe tirar daquela situação.

Nidoqueen se aproximou de seu companheiro, preocupada, e tentou ajudá-lo a se levantar. Por um momento, Dave e Mindy acharam que ela conseguiria, e ele ficou de pé, mas assim que a parceira o largou, ele cambaleou e tombou para o lado. Mindy recolheu-o ao mesmo tempo em que Dave se deixou aterrorizar pelo olhar no rosto de Nidoqueen. Ela estava inflamada de raiva de um modo que ele nunca a tinha visto antes.

Arcanine ainda tentava atingir a segunda Beedrill quando um grande hiper raio derrubou a abelha, que nem ao menos viu de onde ele havia saído.

Dave ficou surpreso ao perceber que os primeiros guardas, que estavam lhes esperando quando eles chegaram ao primeiro andar, agora estavam todos derrotados, com exceção de Gabrielle, que ainda tentava, sem sucesso, encurralar Eevee. Os perseguidores de Blaine, porém, haviam entrado na luta, de modo que agora o grupo fugitivo estava entre um grupo de agentes sem Pokémon e outro de agentes com Pokémon.

Blastoise e Onix lutavam entre si, mas o Pokémon de pedra era ajudado por Kadabra, que bloqueava os jatos de água do Pokémon aquático. Ele só não fazia mais porque a Butterfree de Jake continuava a se esforçar para interromper seus ataques psíquicos.

O Arcanine de Blaine havia se juntado ao Dodrio de Jody, e eles enfrentavam um Electabuzz e um Raticate. O Pokémon elétrico tentava atingir a ágil ave com seus raios, mas ela apenas se desviava, tentando inutilmente atingir o igualmente ágil Raticate com seus bicos. Arcanine lançou uma rajada de fogo contra Electabuzz, obrigando o Pokémon a interromper seus ataques, mas foi logo interrompido por Raticate, que inteligentemente havia trazido Dodrio para perto dele, de modo que usava o grande corpo do cachorro em seu favor. Enquanto isso, a falta de entrosamento entre Blaine e Jody fazia com que a batalha, que deveria ser fácil, se tornasse mais complicada.

Magmar, por sua vez, vinha lidando muito bem com Weezing e Golduck. Mesmo com a desvantagem de tipo, o Pokémon era uma máquina de luta, e impedia Weezing de rodear o salão com sua fumaça tóxica, mantendo-o o mais encurralado possível com suas chamas. Golduck tentava contra-atacar com água, mas o poder de fogo de Magmar era muito maior, e logo o vapor começou a tomar conta do local.

_Talvez possamos vencer._ Pensou Dave, percebendo que a batalha não mais estava acontecendo entre eles e a porta, mas somente com os agentes que haviam chegado depois. _Estamos indo bem, talvez consigamos fugir. Se corrermos agora, teremos o caminho livre._

Ele estava pronto para partir em velocidade para a porta, já que agora só tinha agentes humanos em seu caminho. Ele poderia facilmente passar por eles com a ajuda de seus Pokémons, se fizesse isso com velocidade. E aí poderiam fugir. Mas Eevee ainda estava preso em combate.

- Eevee, você consegue sair daí?! –gritou Dave, enquanto Sandslash ameaçava os agentes que, mesmo sem pokémons, ainda pensavam em atacar o grupo com as próprias mãos.

Nesse momento, entretanto, Gabrielle olhou para trás e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Eevee também havia percebido, e fez um movimento em direção a Dave no exato momento em que a mulher gritou.

- O que estão fazendo, seus idiotas?! Bloqueiem o caminho deles!

Dave mordeu o lábio por ter sido tão idiota. Não deveria ter gritado daquela maneira. Assim que Gabrielle falou, Kadabra se teletransportou com Onix, se colocando no caminho de Dave e do grupo.

- Droga! – exclamou o garoto, frustrado.

Blastoise e Butterfree, pegos de surpresa por aquele movimento, se viraram com velocidade, mas não com velocidade o suficiente. Onix já havia atacado com um lançamento de pedra, quebrando uma parte do chão com sua cauda e jogando-a contra a borboleta de Jake. Blastoise aproveitou seus canhões para atacar o grande Pokémon de pedra a distância, atingindo-o com sua hidrobomba, mas pouco depois foi derrubado por um poderoso raio psíquico de Kadabra. O Pokemon psíquico havia permitido que seu companheiro de pedra fosse atingido para derrubar Blastoise enquanto ele se ocupava.

Gabrielle sorriu, mas aparentemente ainda não estava satisfeita. Viu Kadabra olhar para Sandslash e Nidoqueen, que deveriam ser seus próximos adversários e resolveu ajudá-lo. Pegou uma pokebola que ainda restava em seu cinto e a lançou no ar, e Dave se surpreendeu ao ver um Persian ser liberado e se posicionar para a luta. Algo lhe dizia que, se Gabrielle vinha guardando aquele Pokémon, era por que ele tinha alguma coisa em especial.

- É o Persian do Geovanni... – disse Blaine, incrédulo, o que confirmou as expectativas de Dave e Mindy.

Assim que Persian entrou na luta, uma forte explosão ocorreu em um dos cantos do grande campo de batalhas que havia se transformado o já destruído saguão de entrada do prédio da Equipe Rocket. Dave se virou e viu Weezing, que batalhava com Magmar, explodir depois de ter sofrido um dos ataques do Pokémon vulcânico. Golduck teve de se proteger com uma técnica defensiva para não sofrer danos com a explosão e subitamente sofreu uma carga poderosa de ataques de fogo. Ele conseguiu se manter de pé, mas agora que estava sozinho contra o Pokémon de Blaine, Dave duvidava que o Pokémon azul fosse durar muito tempo.

Arcanine, por sua vez, continuava com dificuldades em enfrentar Raticate e Electabuzz, principalmente porque os dois pareciam conseguir usar bem a sua incapacidade de trabalhar junto de Dodrio. Jody estava ficando nervosa quando viu seu Pokémon ser atingido. Mas a surpresa da mulher não foi por causa de uma mordida ou uma descarga elétrica. Ele tinha sido atingido por um osso que viera do buraco onde antes estava a porta para a escada.

Daquele buraco saiu Marowak. Marowak seguido de perto pelo treinador, seu antigo parceiro Jack.

A expressão no rosto do homem era de fúria. Ele olhou a volta para a grande luta que estava acontecendo demonstrando uma ligeira surpresa, mas não se demorou a encontrar o olhar da mulher de cabelos roxos novamente. Ele queria encará-la, mostrar para ela toda a sua raiva e sua decepção. E ela percebeu. Percebeu o quanto a sua traição o havia machucado, mesmo que ele nunca admitisse. Percebeu que tinha ido longe demais, para um ponto onde não poderia mais retornar. Nenhum dos dois jamais confiaria no outro novamente.

- Jack... – ela disse, sentindo o resto embolar na garganta. Na verdade não sabia o que mais dizer. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto sujo e suado.

Mas então ela voltou a realidade quando ele sorriu. Por um segundo ela não acreditou, mas o sorriso não sumiu. Era o sorriso que ele usava quando entrava em uma batalha. Quando estava prestes a deixar a adrenalina tomar conta. Quando estava com raiva e não queria mais saber de nada no mundo que não a batalha à sua frente. Aquilo não parecia real para ela. Não imaginava que ele sorriria mesmo que seu oponente fosse ela. Não depois de tudo que passaram juntos. Ela não esperava que ele fosse gostar de lutar verdadeiramente contra ela, como gostava de lutar contra todos os outros. Aquilo a machucou mais do que ela pode dizer.

E então o osso voltou a atingir Dodrio. A ave perdeu o equilíbrio, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Raticate pulou. O osso atingiu o rato também, e Jody tomou um susto.

A dona do Raticate, uma agente morena, ainda jovem, se preparou para protestar, mas Jack apenas levantou a mão.

- Ela é minha... – disse, e Jody engoliu em seco.

Blaine chamou Jody, mas ela estava presa na batalha com Jack, sem saber como responder a ele. Marowak partira para cima de Dodrio, mas a mulher havia conseguido fazer a ave recuperar o equilíbrio e se colocar na defensiva. Era tudo que podia fazer, contudo, porque ainda não conseguia lidar com o que estava acontecendo. Estivera o tempo todo esperando fugir antes de ter de reencontrar Jack, mas, com toda aquela confusão, ela devia saber que ele teria tempo de acordar.

- Jody, concentre-se na luta! – ela ouviu Blaine dizer. – Mantenha o foco. Não se deixe abalar! Vamos!

As palavras de Blaine não surtiam efeito, mas ela finalmente acordou quando viu o Raticate morder a pata do Arcanine do ex-líder de ginásio. O cachorro olhou para baixo e lançou uma forte rajada de fogo no rato, que não deveria acordar novamente para aquela luta, mas Electabuzz aproveitou a oportunidade para atingir o cachorro com uma fortíssima carga elétrica. O cão latiu alto por um longo período e então caiu no chão, derrotado. Ela viu os Pokémons sofrendo e se sacrificando por tudo aquilo, e lembrou-se porque estava ali.

Um menino de menos de 10 anos havia sido manipulado a trair aqueles de quem gostava, e provavelmente seria morto por isso mesmo assim, caso ela não intervisse. As outras duas crianças seguiriam seu destino, também, apenas porque tropeçaram em uma informação valiosa. Ela havia presenciado um cientista e um Pokémon serem assassinados a sangue frio na sua frente e um outro Pokémon ter de enfrentar a morte todo dia, só porque aparentemente podia vencê-la. Ela não tinha uma moral exemplar, era uma bandida convicta, mas ainda assim conseguia ver o quão absurdo aquilo tudo era. Não queria mais fazer parte daquilo. E Jack, ao contrário, parecia gostar cada vez mais. Ela não podia continuar ali, com ele. E se enfrentá-lo era o preço, ela teria de pagar. Agora era tarde demais para desistir.

Ela olhou para seu Dodrio, surpresa por ele ainda ter velocidade para desviar-se do ataque de fúria de seu antigo companheiro mesmo depois de toda a luta em que estivera envolvido.

- Dodrio, pule para o alto e responda com seu próprio ataque de fúria.

Jody sabia que Jack não se deixaria atingir por aquele golpe, mas tinha que fazer aquilo mesmo assim. Na verdade, ela estava torcendo para que ele reagisse como ela esperava.

Marowak subitamente parou o ataque e pulou para trás, se afastando da ave antes que ela começasse a atacar. Com a ave no ar, ela era um alvo fácil para seu osso bumerangue. Sob as ordens de seu treinador, o Pokémon lançou o osso, e foi a vez de Jody sorrir, satisfeita.

- Abortar fúria. Ataque triplo!

Jack arregalou os olhos e observou sem reação enquanto a ave lançava um raio colorido de cada cabeça, que se juntaram em uma única descarga de energia em direção a seu Pokémon terrestre. O osso de Marowak foi atingido no meio do caminho e jogado longe, e o ataque explodiu no peito do alvo. Jody, porém, parecia irrefreável, mesmo com todas as lágrimas que ainda desciam pelo seu rosto, parte de raiva, parte pela dor de enfrentar e derrotar seu companheiro. Ela estava com raiva não apenas de Jack, pois sabia que ele nunca a acompanharia na fuga, mas de toda a situação em que se encontrava. De tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua raiva.

- Agora! Hiper raio!

- Marowak, responda na mesma moeda! – foi tudo o que Jack conseguiu falar.

O Pokémon terrestre, caído no chão, se colocou de pé com pressa apenas para ver o raio de Dodrio avançando em sua direção. Abriu a boca e lançou o seu próprio, mesmo que não tão forte quanto poderia ser. Por um momento Jody achou que os dois ataques se encontrariam no meio do caminho, mas isso não aconteceu. Os dois atingiram os respectivos alvos, passando a poucos centímetros um do outro e derrubando os dois pokémons quase simultaneamente.

O ataque de Marowak não fora o mais potente, mas Dodrio já estava muito desgastada do restante dos combates, e a sua treinadora sabia que ela não podai aguentar mais. Jody caiu de joelhos, cansada e arrasada, e recolheu seu Pokémon. Foi tudo o que pode fazer, antes que Jack partisse para cima dela, com os punhos cerrados. Ele pulou na direção dela, mas a mulher foi ágil o suficiente para girá-lo por cima do próprio corpo e afastá-lo com o pé, pelo menos por tempo o suficiente para se colocar de pé. Jack não estava satisfeito com uma batalha Pokémon. Ele tinha que terminar aquela disputa com as próprias mãos, e Jody se resignou de que, se aquilo fosse mesmo necessário, era exatamente o que ela faria.

Enquanto isso, Persian e Kadabra estavam agora lado a lado, bloqueando o caminho dos fugitivos até a porta. Eles encaravam Nidoqueen, Sandslash e Arcanine, estudando os adversários à frente, ao mesmo tempo em que Magmar tantava por um fim a Golduck. Dave surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o Pokémon aquático vinha conseguido resistir ao de fogo. Em algum lugar em sua cabeça, ele tinha guardado a informação de que aquele Magmar era um dos Pokémons mais fortes que já vira, uma vez que ele fora o responsável por derrotar Eevee no vulcão e deixa-lo desacordado por tanto tempo, mesmo com a sua capacidade regenerativa.

Ali, naquele momento, ele lembrou-se que aquilo poderia não ser tão exato quanto parecia. Blaine fora a pessoa a cuidar de Eevee logo depois de seus ferimentos. Ele podia muito bem ter feito com que Eevee ficasse fora de combate por mais tempo do que deveria. Assim tudo que Magmar precisaria ter feito era deixar Eevee desacordado por tempo o suficiente para que Blaine completasse o trabalho. O especialista Pokémon poderia ter retardado a recuperação dali em diante. A raiva de Dave ao se lembrar de como havia sido enganado só era suplantado pela sua confusão com a situação em que estava naquele momento. _Porque ele está ajudando a gente agora?! _O garoto se perguntava, confuso. Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

Ele estava distraído por aqueles pensamentos quando Nidoqueen e Sandslash partiram para cima de seus oponentes, enquanto Arcanine lançava rajadas de fogo para impedir que os alvos pulassem para os lados. A estratégia parecia boa e tinha sido bem treinada por Dave e Mindy em Pallet, mas eles não contavam em enfrentar um Pokémon psíquico como Kadabra. Persian ficou parado com um sorriso no rosto enquanto Kadabra usou o ataque de confusão para jogar os dois atacantes contra o fogo lançado pelo cachorro gigante de Dave.

Sandslash conseguiu resistir bem aos golpes, mas Nidorina já estava enfraquecida por outros momentos da luta, e Mindy percebeu que ela caiu sobre um joelho quando conseguiu voltar ao chão. Arcanine rugiu de raiva e fitou Persian nos olhos. O gato não havia feito nada, mas não era segredo para ninguém, nem mesmo para Kadabra, que aquele era o Pokémon a ser batido na luta, e o grande cão de fogo parecia ter tomado para si aquela missão.

Ele começou a circular o felino, tentando focar toda sua energia e preparar um único e poderoso ataque, enquanto Persian parecia imóvel, até mesmo sentado no chão. Dave não gostava daquilo. Era muito mais fácil lutar com um inimigo em movimento. Era mais fácil prever para onde ele iria. Um inimigo parado poderia fazer qualquer coisa, mover-se em qualquer direção. Dave sabia, porém, que Arcanine preparava seu mais poderoso ataque de fogo, o superaquecimento, que colocaria todo o espaço em volta do gato em chamas. Persian não podia voar, então ele não podia escapar, mesmo se tentasse, por isso ele esperou.

O Pokémon do garoto abriu a boca, pronto para lançar sua técnica, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo foi atingido por um forte e veloz raio de energia rosa que saiu da pedra que ficava na cabeça do gato. O movimento foi tão rápido que Dave só entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando viu seu amigo cair no chão, desacordado. Persian sorriu e observou o garoto, de longe. Ele estivera esperando Arcanine se preparar o tempo todo. Sabia que, se atacasse um pouco antes, o adversário teria chance de se mover, e se atacasse um pouco depois, não teria conseguido evitar o golpe que viria em sua direção. Mas se atacasse no momento certo, segundos antes de Arcanine disparar, o Pokémon estaria ocupado demais atacando para poder se esquivar.

Foi um único tiro, mas um tiro poderoso e certeiro, que derrubara o grande cachorro de Dave de uma só vez. E um impressionante cartão de visitas do gato do líder da Equipe Rocket. Dave nem mesmo sabia o nome do ataque que ele usara.

Mindy, por sua vez, havia considerado recolher sua Nidoqueen, mas a situação estava se complicando novamente, e a criatura parecia ter conseguido se recolocar de pé, de modo que a menina mudou de ideia. Aquilo fora importante. Nidoqueen preparou um raio de gelo, outro dos ataques que Poliwrath havia lhe ensinado, e lançou-o contra Kadabra. O Pokémon psíquico estava preparado e respondeu com um raio psíquico, não para atingi-la, mas para bloquear o ataque. Aquela poderia ser uma técnica efetiva em batalhas individuais, e Mindy havia percebido que Kadabra tinha tendência a usá-la, por isso resolveu forçá-lo a isso. Aquilo não era uma batalha individual, e enquanto o Pokémon rocket se defendia de Nidoqueen, Sandslash se moveu com velocidade e usou suas garras para atingi-lo. Os golpes foram fortes, velozes e vorazes, de modo que Kadabra não resistiu. Pokémons psíquicos normalmente tremiam contra ataques físicos, e com ele não foi diferente.

Ao mesmo tempo, porém, Persian aproveitou a distração de Nidoqueen com Kadabra e lançou um hiper raio em sua direção.

- Não! – gritou Mindy. Se o grande Pokémon azul havia ficado abalado com o último golpe sofrido, esse, que poderia muito bem tê-la tirado da luta sozinho, não deixava dúvidas de que ela não teria mais condições de prosseguir.

E Persian não parou por ai. Assim que lançou seu hiper-raio, correu em direção a Sandslash, que havia acabado de atacar o Pokémon psíquico. Sua velocidade era impressionante e sua ferocidade, ainda mais. Ele parecia calmo e centrado enquanto encarava Arcanine, quase paciente, e agora apresentava um comportamento animalesco, feroz, quase descontrolado.

Dave havia alertado Sandslash sobre o súbito avanço do Pokémon felino e a toupeira havia se virado a tempo de se esquivar das primeiras garras do Pokémon, fazendo-o se esquivar das suas também. O ataque desenfreado, entretanto, não parou por ali, e por um momento Dave pensou que aquilo era, de fato, a técnica da fúria.

Ele, porém, não teve tempo o suficiente para pensar nisso. O primeiro arranhão de Persian atingiu a casca dura de Sandslash, e o menino ficou surpreso ao ver que seu Pokémon havia sentido o golpe. Em seguida, no momento de fraqueza, o adversário pulou sobre o Pokémon de Dave com as duas patas em seu peitoral, derrubando-o no chão. Dave estava pronto para ordenar uma esquiva em rolamento quando Persian, aproveitando o impulso do salto, se lançou alguns centímetros para o alto e atirou novamente o raio rosa que havia derrubado Arcanine. O raio saiu de sua pedra e, estando tão perto, mal teve tempo de tomar forma antes de explodir contra seu alvo.

- Sandslash! Não!

A explosão lançou Persian para trás, mas o gato, esperto, caiu sobre as suas patas, sereno e intocado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sandslash, entretanto, não tinha mais condições de ficar de pé.

Do outro lado, entretanto, Magmar havia se saído muito bem. Golduck tentava atingi-lo ocasionalmente com seus ataques aquáticos, mas o Pokémon de fogo não permitia que uma gota sequer se aproximasse. Mesmo quando não podia se desviar, seu poder de fogo era tanto que fazia com que o ataque se evaporasse assim que chagava perto de seu corpo. E ele não permitia que Golduck ficasse parado ou concentrado por tempo o suficiente para usar ataques psíquicos.

Blaine admirava o oponente, que vinha apresentando um nível de desafio maior do que ele esperava, mas percebeu que se tivesse sido mais bem treinado para usar suas habilidades psíquicas sem esforço, o pato azul poderia ter sido um adversário mais a altura do Pokémon vulcânico.

Sua vitória veio com uma combinação de que o ex-líder gostava muito. Magmar lançou uma bomba de fumaça em volta do adversário e pulou por entre ela, fazendo com o que o gás entrasse em combustão enquanto passava. Para completar, além da explosão do gás, ele ainda acertava o alvo confuso com um soco de fogo. Era uma combinação letal, e ninguém havia conseguido lutar depois de ser o alvo de um ataque bem sucedido. Golduck não fora o primeiro.

Assim, todos os Pokémons dos agentes rockets foram derrotados. Todos, sem excessão. Dave não podia deixar de sentir um certo orgulho daquilo, mesmo que isso servisse pouco para a situação em que se encontravam. Isso porque os Pokémons de Geovanni, os mais fortes e mais bem treinados, ainda estava todos de pé. Ele começava a se preocupar, pois Eevee, apesar de seus esforços, ainda não havia conseguido derrubar nenhum deles. E aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal.

Além disso, ainda havia um exército de pessoas, mesmo que sem Pokémons, querendo prendê-los. Ele ainda tinha seu Pidgeot, e sabia que Mindy ainda tinha seu Charizard, mas algo lhe dizia que se Eevee não conseguisse derrotar os Pokémons de Geovanni, Charizard e Pidgeot não tinham muitas chances de fazê-lo. Blaine os havia advertido para manter os Pokemons voadores guardados, para que eles pudessem dar o seu máximo na fuga que, se tudo corresse bem, ainda estava por vir.

O problema é que tudo não vinha correndo tão bem quanto o esperado. Agora, enquanto os cinco Pokémons de Geovanni mantinham Eevee ocupado, Magmar enfrentava Persian sozinho. E se o Pokémon de fogo perdesse, eles teriam de recorrer aos seus Pokémons voadores para se defender.

Dave instintivamente levou a mão a Pokebola de Pidgeot, mas Blaine o conteve, segurando seu braço. Não disse nada, pois estava focado no encontro entre Magmar e Persian, mas se deu o trabalho de balançar a cabeça e apontar com os olhos para Mindy, um pouco ao seu lado, com as mãos sobre a pokebola de Dratini.

_Ainda temos o Dratini_. Dave pensou. Ele podia não ser o oponente ideal para Persian, caso o gato vencesse Magmar, mas era o oponente ideal contra todos os outros agentes, que pareciam ter parado para ver a luta entre o Pokémon de fogo e o felino do tipo normal. _Nem toda esperança está perdida..._ Pensou o garoto. _Nem toda..._

Eevee sabia que as coisas não iam tão bem quanto ele esperava. O problema não era a fatiga. Por mais cansado que estivesse, sabia que estava menos cansado que seus oponentes. E conhecia os oponentes bem o suficiente para saber que ainda era necessário muito tempo para que a fatiga se tornasse um fator mais influente na batalha. Ou talvez não. O Pokémon havia perdido a noção de há quanto tempo aquela luta estava acontecendo.

Tinha tanto em sua mente que não conseguira processar a passagem dos minutos. Tinha cinco oponentes. Cinco dos melhores oponentes que já enfrentara na vida. Oponentes como ele não havia enfrentado nenhuma vez desde que fugira do laboratório de experimentos ao redor de Grené. Por um lado, sabia que seu desempenho não era ruim. Considerando a forma em que estava, ainda assim sentia-se confortável com o fato de que não havia sido atingido uma vez sequer. E ainda conseguia lançar olhares furtivos em direção ao resto da batalha.

Viu todos os seus amigos caírem, mas sentiu uma pontada de orgulho de ver que eles haviam conseguido derrubar muitos antes de fazê-lo. A cada vitória ele se sentia mais aliviado, e a cada derrota sentia que precisava se esforçar para ajuda-los mais. E, ainda assim, não conseguia achar uma brecha para o ataque sem se abrir às ofensivas dos outros quatro oponentes.

Já lutara daquela maneira antes, e sabia que aquele era um jogo de paciência. Em algum momento alguém iria falhar, e ele tinha que se concentrar para perceber aquela falha e se aproveitar dela. Sua experiência lhe dizia que não era possível que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, alguém não houvesse falhado ainda, mas ele também sabia que não podia deixar seu pensamento levá-lo naquela direção. Ele precisava manter a confiança em seu instinto e em sua habilidade. Se tivesse deixado uma oportunidade passar, tinha de se focar em não deixar outra. Ou quem iria falhar era ele.

Mas, além disso, ele não podia negar que estava preocupado. Muito preocupado, e a sua preocupação se devia ao fato de que o sexto oponente mais forte que já enfrentara não estava ali naquela luta, mas em outra, contra o Magmar de Blaine. Eevee admirava o Magmar do ex-líder de ginásio e sabia que era um Pokémon poderoso, mas Persian estava ainda um patamar acima. Ele mesmo só havia enfrentado o felino poucas vezes, e mesmo que saísse sempre vitorioso, sabia que era o mais bem treinado dos Pokémons de Geovanni.

Rapidamente ele se viu tendo que pular de uma das bolas sombrias de Gengar. De todos os Pokémons que ele enfrentava, o fantasma era o mais desafiador. Não por ser o mais forte, mas por ser o mais inteligente e perspicaz. Atingi-lo era difícil, e a menor das distrações, como a que Eevee teve ao olhar para a outra luta, podia lhe custar caro. O ataque explodiu no chão molhado abaixo da raposa enquanto ela, no ar, girava e tomava impulso no casco de Golem, que não conseguira se virar com velocidade o suficiente.

Ele ainda tentou rolar, mas Eevee já havia saltado de suas costas, batendo no peito de Rhydon e subindo pelo corpo de Onix, que se contorceu mais uma vez tentando, inutilmente, afastar o pequeno Pokémon. Eevee já havia aprendido a ter equilíbrio ali há algum tempo, depois de tantas vezes que fora obrigado a enfrentá-lo.

Aproveitou o momento que tinha para roubar mais um olhar da batalha. Magmar havia tomado a iniciativa com um soco de fogo, obrigando Persian a entrar em movimento, mas aquela talvez poderia ser uma estratégia perigosa, já que o felino era inúmeras vezes mais veloz que seu oponente. Forçá-lo a usar um de seus mais perigosos atributos não pareceu a Eevee uma estratégia muito inteligente por parte de Blaine.

Persian havia pulado de lado e circulado o oponente, e Eevee lembrou-se de que ele tinha aquele costume, de estudar e observar antes de decidir como agir. Dividia essa característica com seu treinador, e talvez por isso fosse o seu Pokémon mais bem sucedido, além do mais querido.

Magmar seguiu o soco de fogo com um ataque de círculo de fogo muito maior que o normal. Usualmente, aquele ataque servia para prender um oponente, gerando dano com as chamas e também com o forte calor. Mas aquele círculo era amplo e mantinha Magmar em seu centro também. Eevee percebeu que aquilo tinha por objetivo delimitar uma área de batalha, mas não gostava daquilo. Por mais que parecesse inteligente, minando a capacidade de movimento de Persian, uma parede de fogo não seria suficiente para parar o felino, caso ele realmente precisasse de espaço.

A única vantagem que Magmar teria seria lutar em um ambiente mais quente, onde ele se sentiria melhor e Persian estaria fora da zona de conforto.

Enquanto isso, Jody ainda lutava sozinha contra Jack, mais afastados do resto das pessoas e da batalha. Eevee nem ao menos conseguia imaginar o que a mulher deveria estar sentindo por estar fazendo aquilo com seu parceiro, e o que ele estaria sentindo também. Tentou imaginar se Dave o traísse, e só de cruzar a sua mente o pensamento já o assustou mais do que ele conseguia expressar.

O momento de observação de Eevee passou, e ele teve de novamente entrar em ação. Onix balançou a cabeça e o jogou para o alto, e ali ele era um alvo fácil, sabia. Venomoth tentou usar a técnica da confusão e Gengar soltou um hiper raio. Era incirivel como Geovanni gostava daquele ataque. Todos os Pokémons capazes eram ensinados a dominas aquela técnica. E não apenas os seus, mas os de todos os outros agentes também.

Era um poderoso ataque, mas Eevee tinha outras preferências. Como, por exemplo, o duplicar. Assim que usou a técnica defensiva, várias ilusões suas apareceram em outros pontos, inclusive a sua volta, caindo pelo ar. Venomoth se confundiu antes mesmo de executar a confusão, e o hiper raio de Gengar atravessou uma das cópias mais à direita.

Quando eles perceberam quem era o verdadeiro, Eevee já havia voltado ao chão. Rhydon havia partido em sua direção instantaneamente, mas escorregou no chão molhado pela fonte que a batalha havia destruído alguns minutos antes. Golem já havia cometido esse erro antes, e decobrira que tinha menos chance de perder o equilibrou se atacasse rolando. Às vezes a raposa Pokémon se impressionava com algumas atitudes dos Pokémons de Geovanni, principalmente de Golem.

Para manter o equilíbrio, o gigante de pedra preferia rolar. Até ai fazia sentido, até que você percebesse o que isso significava. Rolar era o mesmo que envolver todo o seu corpo de pedra em água, um elemento que comprovadamente não lhe fazia bem.

Para frear o avanço do Pokémon rochoso, Eevee soltou uma das suas próprias bolas sombrias, que explodiu no caminho do adversário, obrigando-o a frear seu movimento. Enquanto isso, Venomoth já havia lançado seu ataque de asas prateadas, e Gengar estava tentando um soco das sombras, ambos explodindo contra o campo de energia defensiva rapidamente levantado por Eevee.

Quando foram lançados para trás, a raposa deu um pequeno salto, para desviar da cauda de pedra de Onix que vinha em sua direção. Além de seus reflexos, ele ainda contava com a voz de Garbielle, sempre denunciando a próxima ordem segundos antes dela ser executada. O Pokémon de Dave podia ver como cada nova defesa que fazia causava uma crescente frustração em seus adversários, e não podia deixar de achar aquilo revigorante.

Roubou mais uma espiada para ver Persian utilizando e errando sua técnica preferida, o poder da gema. Dave nunca havia sofrido um daqueles golpes, e esperava que continuasse assim. Nunca vira ninguém sobreviver a ele e não sabia que tipo de poder a pedra na cabeça de Persian possuía, mas desconfiava que, o que quer que fosse, não era natural. Não duvidava da capacidade de Geovanni de estudar e potencializar aquela técnica com ajuda da sua ciência.

Magmar pulou para longe do raio de explosão do raio rosa de energia, escapando por centímetros, e respondeu com uma explosão de fogo. Por um momento Eevee achou que o ataque iria atingir o alvo, mas Persian o surpreendeu novamente, como tinha o costume de fazer. Em vez de fugir, respondeu com o um hiper raio, que parou o ataque de Blaine e gerou uma forte cortina de fumaça.

Naquele momento Eevee soube que Magmar estava perdido. A culpa não havia sido dele. O mérito era todo de Persian. A pequena raposa nunca havia visto um outro Pokémon lançar ataques com a mesma velocidade e poder que aquele gato. Ele era o que se podia chamar de rápido no gatilho. Não precisava de mais do que um segundo para conjurar as mais forte das técnicas ofensivas e lança-las contra seus oponentes, normalmente ainda em estado de choque. Aquele era um de seus trunfos, e, infelizmente, Magmar foi mais uma de suas vitimas.

Eevee lamentou que fosse justamente uma cortina de fumaças, mesmo que improvisada, que derrotasse Magmar. Persian saiu do meio de um dos artifícios favoritos do Pokémon de fogo já lançando o raio que saia de sua gema, fazendo-o explodir contra o peito do Pokémon de fogo, que foi lançado longe. Blaine o recolheu antes que o corpo desacordado de seu Pokémon atingisse o chão.

Aquilo foi um golpe tão forte em Eevee que ele achou que tivesse finalmente dado uma brecha para seus oponentes. Agora Dave e Mindy precisariam usar seus últimos Pokémons, guardados apenas para emergências, para tentar fugir e se proteger de Persian e de todos os outros agentes rockets. Charizard e Pidgeot eram adversários formidáveis, mas a pequena raposa sabia que não eram páreos para Persian, mesmo juntos e podendo voar. Sabia que se alguém pudesse derrotar aquele gato inteligente e traiçoeiro, era ele.

E ele estava ali, incapaz de enfrentá-lo.

Ali, naquele momento, era impossível não pensar em porque tinha fugido. Que, mesmo tendo deixado para trás uma fase de sofrimento e abuso, de dor e exploração, ele também havia sacrificado uma coisa. Sua forma e o auge de seu poder. Sem a Equipe Rocket, ele nunca seria tão forte e tão capaz quanto fora uma vez. E ele sabia que era exatamente por causa dessa mudança em sua capacidade que ele estava ali, sem conseguir fazer tudo o que podia para ajudar aqueles a quem ele mais amava.

Sentiu-se egoísta por sacrificar tantas pessoas para que ele pudesse fugir da dor. E, no fim, exatamente porque ele estava fugindo da dor, não podia salvar a todos que se sacrificavam por ele. Assim que Magmar caiu os agentes que assistiam a luta pareceram acordar e partiram para cima dos fugitivos, para prende-los. Ele sentiu o desespero começar a tomar conta. Sentiu como se alguma coisa ali não estava certa, e Eevee não sabia o que fazer para mudar aquilo.

Rapidamente se viu cercado. Onix vinha de cima, acompanhado por Venomoth. O grande corpo da serpente de Pedra ajudava a fechar o cerco, juntamente com Golem e Rhydon, que investiam contra ele com força, cada uma de uma direção diferente. Gengar havia lançado uma bola sombria vindo por suas costas, e agora voava em um ângulo diferente, fechando a única saída que Eevee conseguia imaginar. Eles finalmente tinham conseguido encurralá-lo e ele não viu mais nada, apenas o corpo de seus oponentes vindo em sua direção para um golpe final.

Dave se assustou com a sincronia dos agentes Rockets. Eles se colocaram em movimento praticamente ao mesmo tempo, todos partindo para cima do pequeno grupo de fugitivos formado por Dave, Mindy, Jake e Blaine. Tanto os mais próximos quanto os mais distantes, todos partilhavam o mesmo objetivo. Colocar as mãos em cada um do grupo e prende-los, de modo que Geovanni pudesse lidar com cada um deles a seu próprio gosto e maneira. Gabrielle era a única que se mantinha distante, focada na batalha de Eevee.

Mindy, porém, sacou sua Pokébola o mais rápido que pode e liberou seu Dratini.

- Onda do trovão, agora!

O pequeno dragão se libertou e viu enquanto todos os olhos, inclusive os de Persian, se arregalavam. Ninguém estava esperando por aquilo. Todos achavam que os garotos haviam esgotado suas forças e seus recursos com a imensa batalha que acabara de acontecer.

Dratini titubeou ao ver que seus alvos eram muitos, e todos humanos, mas aquilo não foi suficiente para que os inimigos pudessem reagir. Em um segundo todos estavam paralisados, com exceção de Persian, que pulou para trás com seus reflexos felinos. Dave e Mindy perceberam o perigo daquilo. O forte Pokémon teria facilidade derrotando Dratini. O pequeno Dragão não poderia mantê-los em segurança por muito tempo.

Antes que Persian resolvesse como reagir aquela surpresa, porém, Algo chamou a atenção de todos. Até mesmo Jack e Jody param sua luta e olharam para o forte estrondo que vinha da direção onde Eevee estava lutando.

Por um segundo o coração de Dave afundou. Ele não viu seu amigo, apenas os adversários, todos amontoados em um mesmo lugar, como se em movimento de ataque. Gabrielle sorria em um canto, certa da sua vitória. _Se ele cair, não temos mais esperanças_ pensou o garoto._ Se ele cair, não conseguiremos salvá-lo._

Mais uma vez ele percebeu que não importava o que ele fizesse para ajudar Eevee, apenas ele mesmo tinha capacidade de se ajudar.

E então, os cinco adversários foram violentamente jogados para trás. Até mesmo o grande e poderoso Onix se afastou, impactado por alguma coisa. E então a pequena raposa saiu do centro dos inimigos, envolto em uma poderosa aura escura. Eevee saltou mais de dois metros de altura enquanto seus oponentes caiam desequilibrados para o lado e praticamente voou na direção de Dave.

_É o ataque de frustração_... percebeu Dave, enquanto seu Pokémon se aproximava. Não havia mais batalhas ali, não havia porque afastar os Pokémons de Geovanni. Agora, Eevee percebeu que precisava ficar próximo de seus amigos, se pretendia salvá-los também.

Persian encarou a pequena raposa, quase duas vezes menor do que ele e sorriu. Todos fitavam os dois Pokémons, que se encaravam friamente, preparados para a batalha, quando o restante do time de Geovanni começou a se levantar e colocar novamente de pé. Os pokémons sacudiram a cabeça depois do golpe sofrido e observaram o que estava acontecendo. Antes que Gabrielle pudesse ordenar, todos já estava se encaminhando para o lado de Persian.

Dave percebeu que, provavelmente, aquele gato exercia mais comando sobre os outros do que a mulher.

Eevee, por sua vez, virou-se para Dratini e disse alguma coisa que Dave não conseguia entender. A pequena raposa apontava para Mindy e Dratini parecia se recusar a fazer o que ele pedia. Alguns segundos se passaram até que Eevee deu um forte comando, visivelmente irritado. Dratini se assutou, parte porque a aura da frustração ainda envolvia a raposa de Dave, e em parte porque pareceu perceber que Eevee estava mortalmente sério.

Assim que Dratini assentiu, o Pokémon marrom olhou para Mindy e acenou com a cabeça para o dragão. Dave ficou confuso, mas a morena pareceu entender, e sacou sua Pokebola, recolhendo seu Dragão, enquanto Dave dava um breve sorriso. Ele sabia que Dratini mal poderia lhe ajudar, e preferiu lutar sozinho a permitir que o Pokémon se machucasse mais seriamente. Dave entendia a relutância de Dratini, mas tinha que concordar com seu Pokémon. Aquela não era uma batalha para ele. Aquela não era uma batalha para nenhum outro Pokémon que não Eevee.

Blaine chegou por trás de Dave e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, atraindo sua atenção.

- Dave, tem uma última coisa que eu preciso te contar – disse o especialista, atraindo a atenção do rapaz.

Blaine quase se encostou ao seu ouvido e sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que os Pokémons de Geovanni se colocavam em movimento.

Eevee reparou que Blaine estava falando com Dave, e podia adivinhar o que estava sendo conversado, mas não tinha tempo para observar a reação do menino. Golem foi o primeiro a chegar, rolando como sempre. Ele pulou, mas antes que pudesse se encostar com as patas no corpo rochoso, Golem se abriu. Eevee estava suspenso no ar quando viu que Persian havia atirado o raio rosa em sua direção.

Em uma fração de segundo, desistiu de sua estratégia e lançou uma bola das sombras para baixo. A energia subitamente lançada o impulsionou para cima, ajudando-o a se desviar do ataque do gato e o seu ataque estourou contra o peito aberto de Golem, que esperava que ele fosse buscar apoio em suas costas e, em vez disso, cairia em um abraço esmagador.

A raposa se orgulhou do movimento. Fora a primeira vez naquela luta que havia conseguido atingir um golpe em um adversário, com exceção do ataque de frustração, que fora muito mais instintivo do que consciente. Não podia evitar em se perguntar o porquê daquela vez ter parecido tão fácil, mas no fundo, ele sabia que estivera distraído até ali. Dave e seus amigos estavam todos lutando por ele, e Eevee, ao se afastar da luta para protege-los do pior, acabou também se prejudicando. Não conseguira manter o foco enquanto estava preocupado com todos os outros.

Mas agora tudo dependia dele, e, por algum motivo, ele se sentia mais leve. O restante dos Pokémons estava derrotado, os agentes estavam paralisados e a única coisa que impedia a fuga de seus amigos para segurança eram os oponentes a sua frente. Aquilo era liberador de um jeito que a pequena criatura não sabia explicar.

Golem, ainda assim se levantou. E Rhydon já havia começado a lançar os pedaços de rocha e piso quebrado que conseguia encontrar na direção de Eevee. Gengar, por sua vez, atacava de longe com seus pulsos sombrios, enquanto Onix e Venomoth se moviam na direção de Eevee. Os movimentos da raposa eram puros reflexos, mais rápidos do que mesmo sua cabeça conseguia processar.

Desviou-se de duas tentativas frustradas de Gengar antes que levantasse a barreira de defesa e Venomoth e Onix, esse último tentando o ataque da cauda de ferro, explodissem contra ela e gritassem em frustração. Eevee sorriu. Sentia que podia fazer aquilo o dia todo e o resultado se manteria o mesmo. Ele continuaria inatingível.

- Eevee, temos de ir rápido, antes que mais reforços cheguem – disse Blaine de longe.

A pequena raposa saltou de uma das pedras de Rhydon e, enquanto dava uma cambalhota no ar, viu o pesquisador ao lado de Dave. O rosto do menino era indescritível, em uma mistura de susto, surpresa, medo e incredulidade. Ele tinha uma caixa nas mãos, aberta, e olhava para o seu conteúdo como se olhasse para um buraco negro de possibilidades que nem ele mesmo conseguia entender.

Eevee sabia muito bem o que Dave estava vendo dentro daquela caixa. Passara os últimos meses de sua jornada mantendo sua distância dela, com medo do que a descoberta faria com o garoto. Agora, porém, não havia escolha. Blaine estava certo. Eles haviam lidado com uma leva de agentes, mas aqueles não eram todos os que estavam à disposição da organização criminosa. Agora mesmo outros muitos estava recebendo chamadas de emergência e correndo para o prédio em desespero.

Eevee tinha que vencer, e vencer rápido. E se não tinha sua antiga forma, tinha mais um truque na manga que poderia muito bem salvar a vida de todos ali, inclusive a sua.

- Uee! – ele berrou, completando a sua cambalhota e caindo a menos de dois metros de distância de Blaine e Dave. O Pokémon sabia que Dave não entenderia aquele código, mas Blaine com certeza se lembraria.

- Água – ele ouviu o pesquisador dizer a Dave, abrindo um sorriso de satisfação.

Dave, porém hesitou por muito mais tempo do que seu amigo esperava que ele fosse hesitar. Eevee teve de pular para se desviar de mais uma bola sombria de Gengar e ouviu Blaine gritando mais uma vez.

- Água! Agora! Jogue logo!

Dave então pegou a pedra de água e a lançou no ar, acompanhando-a com o olhar. A pequena raposa fez o mesmo e pulou com a maior velocidade que pode em direção à rocha, pegando-a com a boca no momento muito antes que ela caísse no chão.

E então sentiu algo como não sentia há muito tempo. Não viu nada, senão um branco infinito a sua frente. Quando tocou o chão de novo, Eevee já havia se tornado Vaporeon.

Com um movimento rápido de cabeça, ele jogou a pedra novamente na direção de Dave e encarou os adversários a sua frente. O menino não consegiu pegar a pedra, que caiu no chão. Jake correu atrás dela para busca-la. Eevee, porém não pensava que precisaria dela mais nenhuma vez naquela luta.

Sentiu um gosto bom na boca, de água doce e salgada ao mesmo tempo, e percebeu, um pouco a contragosto, que sentira falta daquilo afinal. E sentia muito falta do medo que percorreu o rosto de Golem, Rhydon e Onix assim que viram a transformação do Pokémon. Eles conheciam aquele Pokémon azul a sua frente. Eles sabiam que eram o alvo escolhido.

Vaporeon rapidamente se colocou em movimento, sabendo que sua pele agora era menos resistente, principalmente a alguns ataques de Venomoth. Não importava, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Começou correndo em direção a Onix. Gengar tentou atacar de longe e Persian tentou interceptar sua corrida, mas nenhum dos dois fora rápido o suficiente. Onix era grande, pesado, e incrivelmente lento comparado ao Pokémon aquático. Além disso, do topo de sua cabeça, Vaporeon teria a vantagem do terreno elevado.

Se aproximou e pulou no corpo da grande serprente de pedra, que rapidamente tentou se girar e prendê-lo em seu aperto. O movimento fora mais rápido do que Vaporeon previra, mas ainda não fora rápido o suficiente, e ele conseguiu se equilibrar usando as garras em uma das duras pedras de que era composto o inimigo. Imediatamente lançou uma hidro bomba contra essa pedra, se lançando para o alto enquanto o inimigo sentia o golpe.

Aquilo, porém tinha sido calculado, de modo que Vaporeon pudesse cair exatamente sobre a cabeça do agonizante Onix, agora muito molhado. Assim que caiu, Vaporeon tomou um segundo para observar o campo de batalha e tomar uma nota mental de onde seus inimigos estavam. Em seguida, lançou um forte raio de gelo contra o topo da cabeça de Onix, congelando-o imediatamente.

A serpente agora estava definitivamente derrotada, mas a luta estava longe de acabar, portanto Vaporeon manteve o raio de gelo, usando a cabeça congelada de Onix como base e construindo algo similar a uma plataforma até o chão por onde escorregou para cair bem ao lado de Onde Rhydon estava.

O Pokémon, assim que vira o escorrega criado por Vaporeon, se posicionou para encontra-lo no chão, mas aquilo era exatamente o que a evolução de Eevee esperava que ele fizesse. O chifre do Pokémon foi o próximo alvo do raio de gelo, e Vaporeon ainda usou uma Hidro-bomba para lançá-lo contra Persian que avançava para tentar contê-lo.

Agora era Golem que estava vindo em sua direção, mas Vaporeon estava mesmo esperando ouvir o bater de asas de Venomoth, que havia se mantido distante enquanto ele derrotava Onix. Sabia que o inseto estava apenas esperando o momento certo para atacar por cima, e quando ouviu as asas se aproximando, pulou com força, se chocando contra o corpo do oponente e desestabilizando-o. Ainda no ar, lançou uma poderosa rajada de Granizo contra o ultimo pokémon de Pedra que restava.

Golém manteve-se firme em seu ataque de rolamento, ultrapassando o ataque que Vaporeon sabia ter causado bastante dano, e ainda pulando em sua direção. Aquilo não estivera nos planos do Pokémon aquático, que esperava frear o oponente com sua técnica de gelo, mas ele sabia como reagir. Ao ver Golem se aproximar, pronto para atropelá-lo, ele lançou mais uma hidro bomba, que explodiu contra a pedra e fez com que os dois caíssem para direções opostas.

- Vaporeon! – exclamou Vaporeon para Dave, e ouviu Blaine traduzir.

- Fogo!

Dessa vez Dave foi mais rápido e lançou a pedra de fogo na direção de Vaporeon com força e velocidade. O Pokémon aquático, porém, viu persian saltando com um segundo de vantagem. Ele teria alcançado a pedra se não tivesse sido atingido por um jato de água do Pokémon aquático. A pedra caiu no chão e deslizou pelas poças d'água até parar a poucos centímetros do alvo.

Vaporeon então correu e a tocou com a pata. Eevee nunca soube descrever a sensação de evoluir, não importava quantas vezes ele fizesse aquilo. Uma quantidade de energia incalculável circulava pelo seu corpo, e quando ele tomava consciência, já era um ser completamente diferente.

Flareon novamente chutou a pedra em direção a Dave, que, mais esperto e preparado, abaixou-se e pegou-a. Enquanto isso, a raposa de fogo se virava de costas e lançava uma torrente de chamas no ar. Ela estava direcionada para o mesmo ponto onde há pouco Vaporeon havia se chocado contra Venomoth, mas o inseto havia conseguido se recuperar e se desviar do ataque.

Flareon não teve tempo de se lamentar. Gengar havia tentado atingi-lo com um choque venenoso, obrigando-o a pular de lado. Sentiu as garras de Persian arranharem a sua lateral assim que tocou no chão, e lançou mais uma forte rajada de chamas naquela direção, se afastando do atacante e queimando levemente uma de suas patas. Venomoth, enquanto isso, ganhou altura, tentando se proteger.

Flareon rugiu com raiva, sabendo que não poderia mudar de forma até que derrotasse o Pokémon inseto. Não podia desperdiçar a sua vantagem de tipo.

Subitamente, soube o que tinha que fazer. Gengar foi o primeiro a voltar a atacá-lo, dessa vez com uma tentativa de confusão. Flareon lançou uma cortina de fumaça a sua volta, atrapalhando e confundindo o fantasma. Persian já corria em sua direção pronto para lançar um hiper raio em movimento, mas a cortina de fumaça o fez hesitar, e Flareon, vendo de onde o inimigo vinha, lançou uma explosão de fogo de dentro da cortina de fumaça. O ataque atingiu o alvo e o gato foi lançado longe, passando por Gabrielle e se chocando contra uma parede.

O olhar no rosto de Gabrielle era o de mais puro terror enquanto ela acompanhava Persian com os olhos. O momento de distração da mulher ainda lhe fez perder o momento em que o Pokémon de Dave saiu do meio da fumaça envolto em chamas, em uma velocidade impressionante na direção de Gengar.

Flaeron sabia que passaria por dentro do corpo do fantasma roxo se tentasse aquele golpe, mas o alvo nunca fora o fantasma. Pelo contrário, a cerca de dois metros do Pokémon de Geovanni, Flareon utilizou uma segunda técnica, ensinada pelo Magmar de Blaine. A bruma de chamas causava uma série de explosões no solo ao redor do alvo – esse sim, Gengar. Só que agora Flareon também estava ao redor dele, e utilizou exatamente a força das explosões para se impulsionar para o alto, na direção de Venomoth.

O inseto não esperava pelo movimento ousado, e devido à alta velocidade do atacante, nada pode fazer para evitar o golpe. Flareon caiu com as patas ainda em chamas em cima das asas do derrotado oponente, enquanto Gengar se contorcia em meio aos destroços da explosão no chão e as chamas que o envolviam.

Dave, Blaine, Mindy e Jake olharam assustados, sem acreditar no que viam. Até mesmo Jack e Jody, sujos, sangrando e com os cabelos bagunçados, pararam de brigar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Todos os Pokémons de Geovanni estavam derrotados. O caminho, finalmente, estava livre para a fuga.

- Reon!

Flareon, porém, sabia que ainda não tinha acabado. Gengar não se recuperaria do ataque que sofrera, ele estimava, mas Persian ainda lutava para se colocar de pé O gato não iria cair ainda. Fora Blaine quem hesitara dessa vez, confuso com o fato de ver o caminho livre e ouvir o comando do Pokémon da evolução. Dave, porém, entendeu que aquilo deveria significar a pedra do trovão, e a jogou para seu Pokémon.

E Flareon subitamente, depois de mais um clarão de energia branca, se agitava em seu novo pelo amarelo de Jolteon. Ele esperou enquanto o gato de seu antigo dono se colocava de pé e o encarou, feliz de poder enfrenta-lo finalmente um contra um. Ele sabia que era mais rápido que ele, principalmente como Jolteon, e tinha todas as condições de vencer aquela luta, principalmente sem ninguém mais para lhe atrapalhar, amigo ou inimigo.

Mas não era isso que Jolteon tinha em mente. Não, ele queria se testar de uma maneira diferente, e sabia que Persian também estava sedento por aquilo. Se enquanto Eevee ele tinha dúvidas quanto a gema na cabeça do Pokémon, a personalidade mais elétrica e desafiadora de Jolteon tinha certeza que Geovanni tinha usado a ciência para aprimorar a técnica e o poder da pedra.

E ele tinha que saber se os avanços de Geovanni eram suficientes para ultrapassar seu poder.

Jolteon se preparou, abaixando as duas patas dianteiras e quase encostando o queixo no chão enquanto abria a boca e preparava uma boa sombria. Persian começou a carregar a energia rosa em frente a sua cabeça e todos fizeram o mais absoluto silêncio.

A energia rosa crescia em tamanho e suas vibrações começavam a ecoar, enquanto a bola roxa na boca de Jolteon também aumentava em uma velocidade impressionante. Poucos segundos depois, os dois ataques foram lançados simultaneamente, um na direção do outro. De um lado, um raio rosa da grossura de um verdadeiro tronco de árvore e do outro uma bola roxa com mais de um metro de diâmetro.

As duas técnicas se chocaram na metade do caminho e a energia despendida pelo choque foi tão grande que Dave e todos os outros humanos não conseguiram ver o que tinha acontecido. Apenas Jolteon e Persian observaram enquanto a energia roxa cortava e dispersava a rosa. O olhar de terror de Persian enquanto percebia sua derrota iminente ficaria para sempre gravado na memória de Eevee, estivesse ele como Flareon, Vaporeon ou Jolteon.

- Vamos! Vamos agora! – Berrou Blaine.

A poeira havia baixado e Persian estava caído. Jolteon se mantinha de pé, com uma sombra de sorriso no rosto, mas Dave parecia mais atordoado do que todos os agentes paralisados da Equipe Rocket à sua volta. Ele e Gabrielle.

- Nós temos que ir agora! – Berrou de novo o pesquisador, tentando acordar todos do choque.

O último grito pareceu surtir efeito. Pelo menos em Mindy.

- Vamos! – disse a garota, puxando Dave pelo braço e olhando em volta à procura de Jake.

O garoto mais novo já estava correndo, mas na direção errada. Ela o viu partindo contra Jack, que agora tentava impedir sua parceira de fugir. Jody havia percebido a oportunidade e, aproveitando que a disputa de Eevee tinha deixado a luta contra seu parceiro em segundo plano, tentou correr.

Jack, entretanto, a agarrou imediatamente, derrubando-a no chão. Estava prestes a subir em cima dela quando Jake chegou pelo lado, em um salto, acertando o pé no maxilar do homem e liberando a mulher. Dave e Mindy já haviam liberado seus Pokémons voadores, e estavam quase na porta, o que fez com que o menino menor puxasse Jody para se levantar.

- Vamos... nós temos que ir agora!

Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, olhando do garoto para Jack, que já estava se recuperando do golpe. Ela sabia que tinha apenas uma fração de segundos antes que ele começasse a se levantar, mas não conseguiu se impedir de olhar para ele mais uma última vez, enquanto sentia seu coração partir dentro do peito.

- Vamos! – disse Jake novamente, e ela obedeceu.

Jack se recuperou e colocou-se de pé, vendo que sua parceira estava fugindo. Ele não tinha tempo de pensar, e gostava daquilo. A adrenalina o ajudava a não sentir a dor da traição da companheira. Ele ainda podia alcançá-la.

Gabrielle, por sua vez, observava atônita enquanto tudo o que ela não imaginava se tornava realidade. Nenhuma definição de derrota e desespero era tão perfeita quanto o seu rosto naquele momento.

- Não os deixe fugir! – Jack gritou, para acordá-la do seu transe pessoal. – Isso não pode acabar assim!

Dave já havia subido em seu Pidgeot, seu Eevee agora transformado em Jolteon também, e Mindy estava com Blaine em seu Charizard. O dragão de fogo havia aberto um buraco na parede do prédio e saído para o ar livre, de modo que nada mais os impedia de voar. Os únicos que faltavam eram Jake e Jody.

Eles corriam a toda velocidade, seguidos de perto por Jack. Gabrielle começou subitamente a correr também, e por estar mais perto da saída, estava ainda mais perto deles do que o homem de cabelos brancos.

- Levante voo! – disse Blaine, assustando a todos.

- O que?! Nós não vamos abandonar eles! – explodiu Dave, tirando os olhos por um segundo da dupla que corria para fugir e olhando para o pesquisador.

Se surpreendeu quando viu Charizard batendo as asas e saindo do chão.

- Os pokémons pegam eles com as patas! Vamos! – berrou Mindy, fazendo com que Dave apenas assentisse com a cabeça.

Ele ordenou e Pidgeot bateu as asas poucos segundos antes de Jody e Jake chegarem perto de onde eles estavam. Quando finalmente a dupla alcançou o lugar onde Charizard e Pidgeot estavam pousados, os dois pokémons fizeram movimentos rápidos e o pegaram pouco antes que seus perseguidores o fizessem.

Dave não sabia o que sentir quando Pidgeot finalmente bateu as asas com força e ganhou velocidade e altura. Eles estavam livres. Eles haviam conseguido salvar Eevee e fugir da Equipe Rocket. Tudo tinha acabado bem. _Pelo menos por enquanto..._ Disse a si mesmo, lembrando-se que ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre seu Pokémon.

Foi então que, quando instintivamente lançou um olhar a Blaine, no Charizard de Mindy, viu que Gabrielle havia se agarrado à pata do Pokémon, que parecia profundamente irritado. Blaine e Mindy haviam visto, e a mulher se agarrava à perna livre do dragão com toda sua força, sabendo que, da altura em que estavam, soltar-se poderia significar a sua vida. Jody, aparentemente muito desconfortável sendo segurada pelos dois braços pelas duas mãos de Charizard, parecia aterrorizada.

Por um momento Dave pensou que ela poderia estar asustada com a mulher que estava arriscando a própria vida para persegui-los, mas então percebeu que ela olhava na direção de seu Pidgeot. Quando olhou para baixo, viu Jack se segurando com apenas uma das mãos à fina pata livre de Pidgeot.

- Pidge! – ele ouviu o Pokémon reclamar, sentindo a dificuldade do pássaro com aquilo.

- Ele vai escorregar! – berrou Jody, desesperada. – Alguém faz alguma coisa!

- Pidgeot, desca! - ordenou Dave. Eles poderiam lidar com os dois agentes com calma, agora que tinham a vantagem, mas a ordem veio tarde demais. Jack não estava bem seguro e antes que o pássaro de Dave pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o homem soltou-se, sem falar nada.

- Não! Não! – Gritava Jody enquanto observava seu antigo parceiro despencar pelo ar.

Dave viu o homem ficando para trás e olhou para o lado, onde Gabrielle ainda estava presa à perna de Charizard

- Precisamos descer! – Berrou ele para Mindy, que assentiu com a cabeça.

Blaine, entretanto, tinha outras ideias.

- Não precisamos não! – disse o homem, levantando-se e ficando de pé nas costas de Charizard.

- Cuidado! – Disse Dave, assustado com a audácia do homem mais velho.

Blaine deu dois passos em direção à cauda do Pokémon e se sentou, de frente para a perna onde Gabrielle estava se segurando, enquanto Mindy dizia para Charizard não fazer nenhum movimento brusco. Do ponto de vista do ex-líder de ginásio, só as mãos da secretária pessoal de Geovanni podiam ser vistas, tentando se segurar.

- Isso é por Kato! – disse ele, e desferiu um chute nas suas mãos.

O primeiro golpe não surtiu tanto efeito, mas ele chutou mais três vezes, sentado, e mesmo que Charizard estivesse iniciado seu movimento de descida, ele não teve tempo de impedir que Gabrielle, indefesa e desesperada, se soltasse e mergulhasse para a cidade que passava abaixo deles.

- Pronto... – disse Blaine, aparentemente aliviado depois do que tinha feito. – Agora vamos o mais rápido possível para Fuschia.

- Por que Fuschia?! – Perguntou subitamente Mindy, provavelmente lembrando-se que tinha parentes lá que ainda não conhecia – Lá não seria o lugar mais obvio para nos encontrarem?

Blaine sorriu por um momento.

- Não, menina. O parentesco de seu pai com Koga não é de conhecimento geral. Eu gostava dele, de verdade. Eu o protegi o máximo que pude...

Dave percebeu a emoção do homem ao falar de seu antigo pupilo, com a voz engasgada e os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas prestes a cair. Nunca tinha visto Blaine daquele jeito, e não o imaginava capaz daquilo. Não sabia se era por tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer ou se ele estava assim única e exclusivamente por causa do amigo perdido, mas se não fosse o forte vento que secava os olhos do homem, ele tinha certeza que o ex-líder tão impassível teria chorado.

Mindy pareceu, pela primeira vez, aceitar o homem com mais tranquilidade. Dave não sabia se ela algum dia o iria perdoar pela morte do pai, mas até então havia muito que eles ainda precisavam descobrir. E ela parecia estar disposta a deixar o homem se explicar. E, por enquanto, aquilo teria de ser o suficiente.

A viagem fora uma das mais longas que Dave já havia feito nas costas de seu Pidgeot, mas mesmo assim ele a completou praticamente em silêncio. Blaine havia aceitado uma parada quando já haviam deixado a cidade para trás, para que Jake e Jody pudessem subir nas costas dos Pokémons, em vez de serem carregados, mas o especialista em genética Pokémon não permitiu nem um minuto de descanso. Dave nem ao menos se importara em discutir. Estava cansado e queria explicações, mas sua cabeça ainda estava girando

- Você vai voltar a ser um Eevee? – foi a única coisa que falou em toda a viagem, e um aceno positivo de cabeça de Jolteon voltou a deixá-lo no mais absoluto silêncio.

Ele não tinha como medir o tempo, mas o sol lhe indicava que haviam conseguido fugir ainda na primeira metade do dia. A grande estrela amarela já estava se pondo quando Blaine começou a pedir que todos olhassem para baixo e procurassem o ginásio de Koga nas montanhas. Dave entendia agora por que toda a pressa do homem. Não era apenas para continuar fugindo o mais rápido possível, mas por que eles teriam uma enorme dificuldade de encontrar o ginásio à noite.

As últimas luzes do dia começavam a morrer e uma lua cheia já estava no céu crepuscular quando o homem mais velho conseguiu encontrar o que estavam todos procurando.

Dave olhou para baixo e lembrou-se da última vez que estivera ali. Era estranho para ele voltar aquele lugar depois de tudo o que passara. Olhando para trás, ele percebia o quão definitivo aquele momento fora. O momento em que decidira ir atrás de Mindy fora decisivo. Mas, naquela época, ele não imaginava o quanto tudo estava prestes a mudar.

Ao decidir ir atrás da garota, ele encontrou também Kato, pai dela e um dos cientistas responsável pelo projeto de seu Eevee. E fora exatamente este encontro que desencadeara todos os eventos que aconteceram desde então. Lembrava-se que Koga havia tentado impedi-lo de sair dali, e agora percebia que talvez aquela tivesse sido mesmo uma decisão sabia. Mas, no fundo, Dave não descobriu que mesmo com tudo o que havia acontecido, não se arrependia de nenhuma decisão que tomara.

Quando os Pokémons voadores, já bastante cansados, finalmente desceram e pousaram no grande pátio, a porta do ginásio se abriu e várias pessoas saíram correndo lá de dentro. Para a surpresa de Dave, não apenas Koga e Aya, mas também Susan, o Professor Noah e até mesmo seus pais estavam lá. Todos estavam esperando pelo grupo de fugitivos que vinha buscar refúgio ali. O mesmo refúgio que o garoto havia buscado quando visitara o ginásio pela última vez.

Dave olhou para Blaine como se a perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas o homem apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Aparentemente tudo aquilo fora planejado também.

- Vocês eram esperados muito mais cedo. O que aconteceu?! – Dave ouviu Koga perguntando ao homem mais velho enquanto o abraçava como a velho amigo.

- Nós tivemos alguns problemas... Eu te conto lá dentro... – Disse o especialista, fugindo dos longos abraços e das lágrimas dos reencontros que agora começavam a acontecer.

Dave percebeu o treinador do ginásio de Fuschia se demorar alguns segundos a mais, olhando para Mindy, mas em seguida o homem se virou e seguiu Blaine. O menino pensou em segui-lo, mas a emoção em rever os seus pais fora mais forte. Vê-los juntos ali, bem e saudáveis, esperando-o, com certeza fora o ponto alto do seu dia. Quando finalmente os abraçou, percebeu o quanto sentira falta deles e o quanto os queria ao seu lado. Ele apenas os apertou enquanto os ouvia chorar, sabendo que nunca tinha dado tanto valor ao abraço de seus pais. E, ali, ele se permitiu chorar como nunca havia chorado antes.

Susan e Mindy também estavam abraçadas entre lágrimas, como se nunca nenhum problema tivesse existido entre as duas, e o Professor Noah limpava as lágrimas do seu próprio rosto, enquanto acariciava Charizard e falava com Aya, provavelmente ansiosa por conhecer sua recém-descoberta sobrinha.

Todos tinham muitas perguntas sobre o passado, sobre o presente e sobre o futuro, mas nenhuma pergunta foi feita ali. Ambas as famílias apenas se permitiram apreciar o quanto era bom estarem juntos de novo, sabendo que eles estavam bem e que poderiam dormir uma noite em paz.

O reencontro se estendeu por boa parte da noite e Dave mal teve tempo de falar sequer com Mindy, Susan ou o professor, e perdeu o momento em que ela finalmente conheceu o lado da família que ainda não havia conhecido.

Jonathan e Marth tomavam toda a atenção do garoto, e ele não podia negar que estava gostando daquilo. Era bom sentir-se sob as asas deles novamente. Por algum motivo, ele se sentia mais protegido. Além disso, pode compartilhar com eles tudo o que havia acontecido desde Pallet, e como tudo aquilo parecia simplesmente irreal. Como nada na sua cabeça ainda fazia sentido. Só ficou realmente irritado quando perguntou o que eles sabiam sobre Blaine e sobre o todo o plano que os havia levado até ali.

- Dave, nós não sabemos muito... – disse sua mãe.

- E o que sabemos, preferimos ainda não dizer. Blaine vai te explicar... – completou seu pai.

O menino ainda insistiu bastante, mas os dois foram firmes. No fundo, Dave entendia. A única coisa que disseram foi que o Professor Noah havia entrado em contato com eles e lhes dado um dia para arrumar tudo o que julgassem importante. No dia seguinte, ele passara com alguns Pokémons e os dois voaram até ali, onde esperavam o grupo de fugitivos. Pelo que Noah lhes falara, eles talvez nunca mais voltassem para a sua casa em Grené.

Dave tentou inutilmente arrancar mais informações dos pais, mas tudo o que sua mãe fez foi ralhar com ele e manda-lo tomar um banho. Até desses momentos ele sentira falta, percebeu. Jonathan disse que Blaine e todos os outros estaria esperando na sala de jantar para lhes contar tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas que, primeiro, o menino merecia um momento para respirar e relaxar.

E foi isso o que Dave fez. Se permitiu tomar um longo banho, deixando todo o peso que vinha carregando nas costas escorrer pelo seu corpo junto com a água quente da montanha. De alguma forma, sentia-se muito melhor, apesar da relutância de todos em lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Ele não era mais o único a saber de Eevee, nem o único interessado e responsável por protegê-lo. Agora sentia-se abraçado por algo maior, e sentia menos responsabilidade sobre os seus ombros. Apesar de tudo, ele estava aliviado e agradecido por conseguir estar ali.

Quando chegou a sala de jantar, quase uma hora depois de se separar de seus pais, todos estavam sentados à mesa. Um lugar ao centro havia sido guardado para ele, ao lado de Mindy e de frente para Blaine. Jody e Jake eram os únicos que não estavam visíveis, mas Dave entendia. Jody havia visto Jack morrer, e o menino havia desenvolvido um forte relacionamento com a agente Rocket. Relacionamento esse que, no fim, acabou por ajudá-los. Ele deveria estar fazendo companhia a mulher.

_Eu tenho que agradecer a ela depois..._ pensou Dave consigo mesmo.

- Sente-se... – pediu o especialista, e Dave obedeceu. – Tenho tanto para lhe explicar que nem sei por onde começar.

Jolteon estava em cima da mesa, praticamente na frente do menino. Dave estendeu a mão para acariciá-lo, sem conseguir absorver as palavras de Blaine, mas antes que pudesse tocar seu pelo, o Pokémon começou a brilhar, cegando todos ali por um momento. No momento seguinte, ele era Eevee de novo.

- Ok... – disse Dave, incapaz de esconder sua surpresa. – Que tal começarmos por isso? – sugeriu, apontando para Eevee, que agora sorria e deitava-se na mesa a sua frente.

- Tudo bem... Isso é uma das implicações da capacidade regenerativa de Eevee, Dave.

- Como assim?

- Assim que alguma de suas células sofre uma mudança, o corpo inteiro dele começa um processo de regeneração, certo? – o menino assentiu. - É algo que nunca consegui explicar, mas é o que acontece. E aconteceu com a evolução também... Quando ele é tocado por uma pedra, suas células se transformam, mas assim que elas saem de seu estado normal, o corpo dele começa a regenerá-las. Como a evolução é um processo de mudança muito profundo, ele leva um certo tempo para voltar ao normal, por isso que ele apenas voltou a ser Eevee agora, mas o ponto é que nem mesmo a evolução é definitiva nele.

Dave fingiu que entendeu. O raciocínio até podia ser simples, mas ele sabia que só conseguiria digerir toda aquela informação com o tempo.

- E como ele consegue mudar de evolução? Quero dizer, como ele passou de Vaporen, para Flareon e depois para Jolteon?

Blaine sorriu.

- Isso é outro mistério, mas eu tenho uma teoria que tenho quase certeza que está certa...

- Quase? – disse Dave

- Sim, quase... Tente acompanhar meu raciocínio. Assim que Eevee toca em uma pedra pela primeira vez, seu corpo começa a lutar para regenerá-lo ao seu estado normal, correto?

Dave assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então, quando ele toca em uma segunda pedra, parte de seu corpo, por menor que seja, já foi regenerada, correto?

Dave assentiu, incapaz de afirmar se era de fato correto ou não. Precisaria de muito estudo para entender aquilo, e aparentemente, até mesmo o estudado Blaine não tinha certeza do que falava.

- Essa parte já regenerada é a que evolui. E quando uma parte do corpo do Pokémon sofre a radiação de uma pedra, ela acelera a mudança de todas as outras. Assim, a parte já regenerada desencadeia uma reação pelo corpo dele, fazendo com que ele volte ao normal e evolua novamente. É bem incrível, se você parar para pensar...

- Além de ainda ser uma teoria... – disse o professor Noah, interrompendo o especialista. – Nada disso foi comprovado.

Aquilo era realmente incrível, mesmo que Dave não entendesse muito bem.

- Sim, uma teoria... Sai do projeto antes que pudesse comprová-la – disse Blaine – E desde então Geovanni tentou focar-se mais em replicar essa habilidade em outros Pokémons do que em desvendar os seus muitos mistérios.

- Duplicar? – surpreendeu-se Mindy – Ele conseguiu?

- Aparentemente, não, menina. O Eevee continua sendo único.

- E como você sabia qual pedra ele queria quando ele falava? – perguntou subitamente Dave, lembrando-se de seu choque com o fato no momento.

- Você esqueceu que eu trabalhei com ele muito antes dele conhece-lo, Dave? É um código que ele usa. Se ele fala a primeira parte do seu nome, significa água. Se fala o nome todo, significa fogo. Se fala a segunda metade, é trovão...

- Entendo... – mentiu Dave, olhando fixamente para seu Pokémon, que parecia tão feliz ali, olhando de volta para ele – E todo esse processo... Toda essa mudança... Isso não te machuca, Eevee?

Blaine se retraiu e Eevee apagou o sorriso do rosto, de modo que Dave não precisava mais de uma resposta. Respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem... isso não é o assunto mais urgente que temos, certo? – disse Mindy, sacudindo a cabeça e voltando a olhar para Blaine. – O que vamos fazer agora? Quer dizer, nós fugimos, mas a Equipe Rocket vai continuar a nos perseguir enquanto tivermos o Eevee, certo?

- Certo. – disse Blaine, mantendo o semblante grave e sério. – Por isso que temos de desaparecer.

- Como assim? – perguntou a menina.

E então Blaine explicou todo o plano que arquitetou com Kato em Cinnabbar. Contou que o homem havia feito um sacrifício consciente e que tudo aquilo fora armado desde o início. Mindy teve de ser contida por Susan quando descobriu que Blaine havia deixado seu pai morrer, e eles precisaram adiar a conversa por quase trinta minutos única e exclusivamente para conseguir fazê-la para de chorar e convencê-la a voltar a fica na mesa com eles.

Dave fingiu que não percebeu, mas os olhos de Susan denunciavam ainda mais emoção e dor do que os da filha. O garoto sabia da história da mulher com Kato e nem podia começar a imaginar o que aquilo tudo estava fazendo com ela. Admirou-a por conseguir se manter sã e tranquila a ponto de conseguir conter a filha. Ela era verdadeiramente forte.

Assim que Mindy se acalmou e toda a confusão passou, Blaine contou que precisou entrar em contato com um antigo especialista amigo, e teve de trair a sua confiança. Conseguiu informações sobre um Pokémon lendário chamado Mew, que supostamente teria sido visto em um continente distante, e repassou essa informação para o líder da organização criminosa. Aquele, de acordo com o especialista, era o ponto fraco de Geovanni. Ele era o homem mais poderoso da região, mas insistia em perseguir lendas. E Mew era a maior delas.

- Isso foi o suficiente para distraí-lo de Eevee por algum tempo, mas isso não significa que ele vai esquecer. E ele vai querer vingança pela derrota que sofreu hoje em Saffron. – disse o homem. Dave sabia que ele estava lembrando de Gabrielle e do momento em que ele a jogou para a morte. – Por isso que temos que fugir. Falei com Koga e com Noah, e nós já começamos a nos planejar para que vocês deixem Kanto, talvez para nunca mais voltar.

Dave respirou fundo, mas o homem ainda não tinha acabado.

- E isso não é tudo. Vocês precisarão mudar de nome e literalmente desaparecer. – ele falou, olhando para todos. Em seguida, focou nos olhos de Dave a sua frente. – Eu sinto muito rapaz, mas você nunca pode lutar na Liga Pokémon.

Por um momento aquilo lhe doeu o coração, mas foi um momento rápido, e Dave subitamente percebeu que todos estavam olhando para ele. Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas não permitiu que elas caíssem. No fundo, ele já sabia daquilo há algum tempo. Só era duro ter de finalmente admitir para si mesmo.

- Nem aqui e nem em outro continente. Geovanni estará de olho, e se você chamar a atenção em qualquer sentido, ele vai te reconhecer, mesmo se você não estiver com Eevee. Você precisa se manter calmo e tranquilo, sem atrair atenção para você, entendeu?

Dave assentiu, ainda sem forças para falar.

- E isso serve para todos vocês. – Disse Blaine

- Espera, a Mindy também?! - perguntou Dave, quando percebeu o que aquilo significava.

- Ora, mas é claro, Dave! – disseram Blaine e Susan ao mesmo tempo.

_É claro..._ ele pensou consigo mesmo_. Ela também... Ela também vai ter que sacrificar o seu sonho por minha culpa. Todos estão sacrificando os seus sonhos por minha culpa..._Ele também sabia daquilo, mas não tinha percebido até aquele momento. Estivera tão ocupado tentando aceitar o próprio sacrifício que não pensara no sacrifício de todos os outros. Nunca, em toda sua vida, ele se sentiu tão culpado.

- Isso não está certo. Eu não posso pedir isso de vocês... Isso é demais! Eu conheci o Eevee e eu prometi ajuda-lo. Isso é uma responsabilidade minha. É uma decisão que é só minha. – Subitamente ele sentiu que precisava tomar a responsabilidade de volta. Era muito bom compartilhá-la, mas seria muito egoísmo seu deixar que os outros a assumissem por ele. - Nenhum de vocês tem que sofrer com isso. Eu não me importo de me sacrificar e sumir. Pelo Eevee eu faria muito mais. Mas vocês tem que continuar sua vida. Eu não conseguiria aceitar que todos vocês...

- Ei... – Mindy disse, pegando em seu rosto e olhando fundo nos seus olhos. O menino parou de falar, ainda ofegante, com o coração explodindo no peito. – Você fez a sua escolha, agora é a minha vez de fazer a minha. Essas escolhas não são suas, são nossas. E eu não escolheria nada diferente, Dave. A gente consegue... você vai ver. A única coisa que eu não consigo é ficar sem você...

A menina estava sorrindo para ele, e todos a sua volta também. Seu pai, sua mãe, o professor Noah e Susan, todos prestes a mudar suas vidas para sempre por causa dele. Por causa do sonho dele e por causa de seu Pokémon. Por causa da promessa que ele vez e de todos os problemas que ele causou. Ali ele soube que não poderia fazer nada. As decisões já estavam tomadas e ele não podia fazer nada para desfazê-las. Aqueles sorrisos eram a maior declaração de amor que ele podia ter e ele nunca mais esqueceria daquele momento.

Eevee, pontual e sensível como sempre, levantou-se e lambeu o rosto do menino, lhe trazendo pela realidade.

- Uee – disse ele, sorrindo para o garoto com o mesmo sorriso que o conquistara há tanto tempo atrás...

Dave suspirou, subitamente cansado e vencido, e olhou para todos a sua volta novamente.

- Então tá... – disse, quase rindo, mesmo sem conseguir entender direito a ideia do que ele estava aceitando. – Para onde vamos então?

Ele já sabia, porém, que a resposta para aquela pergunta era o que menos importava. Ali, segurando a mão de Mindy, olhando para Eevee e para todas aquelas pessoas que ele amava a sua volta, ele sentiu-se seguro, mesmo não sabendo o que iria acontecer no futuro. Dali em diante ele sabia que eles poderiam ir para qualquer lugar, que tudo ficaria bem.


	28. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Charizard mergulhou para se desviar do raio de gelo de Dewgong e passou com um rasante pela arena de gelo e água. Mindy observou enquanto seu grande dragão de fogo dava um voava sobre a parte descongelada do campo de batalha, jogando água para todo lado. Sabia do perigo daquela manobra, mas a grande foca branca havia acabado de atacar e mergulhar. Não acreditava que ela seria rápida ou ousada o suficiente para aparecer na superfície enquanto Charizard estava tão perto.

- Você me subestima, Mindy – disse Mary Jane, do alto de sua plataforma de treinadora, do outro lado do campo.

O público explodiu em êxtase quando Dewgong pulou atrás de Charizard. Por pouco ele não mordeu o rabo em chamas do oponente, mas sua treinadora já havia ordenado uma hidro bomba contra o dragão.

- Não tão rápido, ruiva...

Mindy podia não acreditar que ela fosse fazer aquilo, mas conhecia muito bem os riscos de seu movimento, e estava preparada para lidar com eles antes mesmo que sua mais antiga rival atacasse.

- Charizard, gire e responda!

A grande rajada de água produzida por Dewgong estava prestes a atingir o alvo, o rabo do Pokémon de fogo, quando ele bateu as asas, ganhando alguns centímetros de altura — apenas o suficiente para escapar do golpe que poderia ter lhe derrotado de uma vez. Ele girou o corpo em seguida, e abriu as asas de novo, se colocando agora em posição vertical e encarando de frente o inimigo que começava a cair novamente na água.

Era sua vez. Ele abriu a boca e lançou sua poderosa explosão de fogo, perfeitamente formada. Mindy percebeu que o movimento levara um segundo a mais do que tinha imaginado para ser executado, e viu Dewgong cair na água sem um arranhão sequer. Até ela se surpreendeu quando a explosão o seguiu para dentro da piscina, fazendo parte da água em volta evaporar.

O ataque se apagou um pouco depois, então a foca de gelo não sofreu tantos danos quanto sofreria fora d'água, mas nem o público nem mesmo Mary Jane conseguiram conter a surpresa com o poder de Charizard. Mindy sorriu com a força avassaladora de seu Pokémon, lembrando-se dele ainda como um pequeno Charmander, tantos e tantos anos atrás.

- Dewgong, você está bem?! – perguntou MJ, preocupada. Seu Pokémon, porém, já havia desaparecido sob a água, e a mulher ruiva compreendeu que aquilo era um bom sinal. Se ele estivesse desacordado, estaria boiando, e o gelo deveria impedi-lo de ficar com queimaduras mais sérias. Conhecia muito bem seu Pokémon e sabia que ele poderia aguentar mais do que um único golpe, mesmo um com aquela potencia

Ela respirou aliviada. Dewgong era seu último Pokémon, e, se ele caísse perante Charizard, ela seria eliminada da Liga. Não poderia deixar que um movimento tão simples quanto aquele de Mindy lhe custasse a eliminação e a sua reputação de campeã. Não depois de todo o esforço que a levara até ali.

- Essa luta ainda não acabou! – disse, provocando a oponente. Não a via desde quando eram crianças, e ela provavelmente não era a mesma menina temperamental que conheceu, mas tinha que tentar. – Eu vou te mandar de volta pra casa, com um abraço e um beijo para o Dave!

Mindy sorriu, tentando se manter equilibrada. Estivera esperando aquelas provocações, e aquilo não iria lhe atingir. Ela sabia que Mary Jane não recorreria àqueles artifícios se não estivesse desesperada. Dave havia lhe convencido da boa índole da garota, e mesmo que ela nunca conseguisse realmente gostar dela, aprendera a admirar Mary Jane ao ponto que ela também deixou de adicionar Pokémons a sua equipe. Mindy nunca admitira isso, mas passou até a invejá-la por um tempo, enquanto via de longe ela construindo a sua carreira de treinadora famosa e de sucesso sem poder segui-la.

Porém, não mais. Agora ela estava ali, e aquela seria sua primeira vitória definitiva sobre a sua rival. Uma vitória que finalmente lançaria seu nome no mundo dos treinadores Pokémon, como ela sonhara tantos anos atrás, ainda como uma garota de doze anos de idade. Imaginava que o fato de ter crescido diminuiria a sua sede por aquela vitória, mas aquilo apenas a impulsionava ainda mais. Sentia-se como se fosse a mesma garota que desafiara a mãe para sair em uma jornada.

- Eu já te derrotei em Grené, lembra? – a ruiva sorriu, tentando parecer confiante. – Hoje vai ser um dia de reviver boas memórias. Bom, pelo menos para mim...

- Hoje não, Mary... Hoje não – disse Mindy, quase rindo – Hoje o dia é meu... Charizard, vamos ao ataque?!

Kato assistia com muita atenção cada movimento da bonita mulher morena. Ele estava sentado em frente à TV há horas, muito antes do horário da luta, assistindo cada comentarista prever como aquela iniciante de sobrenome antigo havia surgido do nada e chegado à final da Liga Pokémon de Kanto, e se ela seria páreo para a atual campeã, Mary Jane. Kato nunca duvidaria de Mindy Noah.

Vira quando ela viajou até Kanto novamente e voltou com oito insígnias em apenas um mês. E ela ainda lhe disse que havia parado para ver os lugares que gostava e onde crescera antes de voltar. Ele sabia que, com seu Charizard, era fácil percorrer o continente de ginásio em ginásio, mas ainda assim, pelo que ela havia dito, não precisara de mais de uma batalha em nenhuma das suas paradas.

Depois disso, passara o resto do ano treinando mais forte do que jamais havia treinado, e seus Pokémons estavam tão preparados quanto podia estar. Kato, inclusive, gostava de se gabar de tê-la ajudado no treinamento. Eevee havia treinado com eles, e, mesmo não tendo sido derrotado nenhuma vez, havia começado a sentir alguma dificuldade nas ultimas semanas antes da partida da mulher.

- Senhor Kato Noah Hairo! – A voz de Dave se fez ressoar pelo quarto, assustando o pequeno garoto. – Eu mandei o senhor ir para cama, não ligar a televisão do quarto! Você tem aula amanhã!

- Mas, pai! É a mamãe! Ela vai ganhar! Olha só!

Dave nunca tivera esperanças de que seu filho de sete anos fosse perder a final da Liga Pokémon, principalmente quando a mãe era uma das finalistas. Mas precisava que, no mínimo, o garoto terminasse de ver a luta já deitado, pronto para dormir. Com o fuso horário, apesar de ser dia em Kanto, já eram mais de onze da noite em sua casa e ele realmente tinha aula no dia seguinte.

Havia mandado o garoto para cama já sabendo que os dois terminariam de assistir a batalha no quarto dele, um ao lado do outro.

Dave estava aliviado por finalmente poder ver sua mulher lutar na Liga Pokémon. Há cerca de um ano Geovanni havia desaparecido de Kanto, e a Equipe Rocket, apesar de ainda existir, perdera muito de sua antiga força. E assim, quase vinte anos depois, o exilio de Dave, Mindy e suas famílias estava chegando ao fim.

Todos chegaram a considerar uma mudança de volta para Kanto, e fizeram uma grande reunião de família para tomar aquela decisão, mas no fim decidiram por permanecer onde tinham construído sua vida depois dos incidentes com a famosa organização criminosa. O professor Noah havia sido enterrado ali, nos fundos do laboratório que haviam construído, e agora cabia a Dave, um acadêmico Pokémon, ajudar os novos treinadores da região, uma função que ele não gostaria de abandonar.

O homem havia descoberto uma enorme paixão pelas ciências Pokémon, e tudo começou, como sempre, com seu Eevee. Depois de deixar seu continente natal, ele havia decidido entender todos os mistérios daquela criaturinha, e se dedicou aos estudos como nunca havia se dedicado antes. O mais idoso Noah foi seu professor durante anos, até que ele pode ir para faculdade local e expandir seus horizontes.

Desistir da Liga havia sido difícil quando mais novo, mas ele aprendeu a lidar com o sacrifício com o tempo, e percebeu que tudo foi ficando mais fácil a medida que ele se apaixonava pelos estudos. Mais tarde, veio a perceber que em todas as vezes que sonhava, quando pequeno, sonhava com um companheiro Pokémon, e não com o sucesso e a fama que vem com a vitória e a glória.

Assim, ele entendeu que seu sonho havia se realizado, de uma maneira ou de outra, no momento em que encontrara Eevee no bosque perto de sua casa. Além disso, todos os seus Pokémons eram como parte de sua família. Hoje, eles eram livres para ir e vir quando quisessem, mas continuavam a viver juntos por opção. Até mesmo ajudavam o menino a cuidar do laboratório. Dave nem mesmo lembrava onde havia guardado suas Pokebolas, já que não precisava mais delas.

Aquilo, para ele, não tinha preço. E quando todos decidiram que era seguro voltar à vida normal, e até a assumir seus antigos nomes, caso preferissem, Dave decidiu permanecer o Prof. Johnson e viver calmamente com pesquisador. Tinha muito a estudar sobre seu Eevee ainda. Mindy, em sua recente viagem a Kanto, havia recuperado as antigas pesquisas de Blaine, que o especialista havia deixado escondidas em um lugar secreto revelado apenas para eles, e Dave ainda não havia terminado de desvendar todos os mistérios que elas lançavam sobre as suas descobertas.

Receberam as direções para o lugar onde estavam escondidos os anos de pesquisa do homem que os salvara como parte da herança que ele havia deixado. Fora a única noticia que receberam desde que haviam se separado em Kanto, e a morte dele havia deixado todos muito emocionados. Souberam através de Jake que ele fora um verdadeiro herói, havia conseguido se manter no continente, em sua antiga casa, mesmo sendo um dos homens mais procurados por Geovanni, o poderoso magnata e verdadeiro governante do lugar durante o seu auge.

Jake havia fugido com eles, mas ele e Jody haviam se separado do grupo não muito depois. A mulher não se sentia confortável com eles e seguiu sua vida com o garoto, que tomara quase como filho. Dave descobriu que Jake não conhecia sua família de verdade, e que vivia em um orfanato em Auburn quando conheceu o grupo. Por algum motivo, ele nunca suspeitou sobre a facilidade com que o garoto decidira segui-los. Ainda assim, o garoto mais novo mantinha contato regular com o laboratório de Dave. Ele havia se tornado pesquisador também, mas fazia suas pesquisas viajando. Dave nunca mais ouviu de Jody.

Mais tarde, ele viera a descobrir que os planos Geovanni haviam se voltado contra ele mesmo. Ele havia encontrado a lenda que fora caçar, pelo menos havia conseguido recuperar seu DNA, e, com isso, tentou construir um clone melhorado. A criatura, porém, se rebelou contra seu criador, matando diversos cientistas e criando um grande problema com alguns treinadores Pokémons. Dave ficou imaginando como aquela criatura seria invencível se Geovanni tivesse conseguido uma maneira de transferir o segredo de Eevee para outros Pokémons. Uma lenda viva já era algo perigoso para o mundo. Uma lenda viva e imortal era inimaginável.

Entretanto, graças ao sacrifício do Dr. Kato, Blaine e de todos eles, aquela tragédia havia sido evitada, e o mundo continuava a correr como deveria correr sempre. E o segredo de Eevee continuava sendo o segredo mais bem guardado de todos. Se Geovanni ainda estava vivo em algum lugar, ele ainda deveria estar se remoendo de raiva por ter deixado aquele pequeno tesouro escapar por entre seus dedos.

- Não! – exclamou o pequeno Kato, acordando o pai de seus pensamentos.

Dave percebeu o motivo da reação do menino quando olhou para a tela da TV e viu o Charizard de Mindy ser engolido por uma onda incrível. Ela havia tentado outro voo rasante, mas Mary Jane não havia cometido o mesmo erro de antes e ordenara que Dewgong atacasse com a Onda. Dessa vez, ela tinha conseguido derrubar o grande dragão voador.

- Calma, rapaz. Isso ainda não ainda não acabou... – disse, despreocupado enquanto Mindy recolhia o Charizard. Dave sabia que a luta estava ganha quando Mary Jane escolheu Dewgong. Não porque sabia que o Charizard de Mindy poderia vencer, mas porque sabia que Mindy só usava o Charizard como uma distração, para dar confiança e desgastar o oponente. Se ele vencesse seria ótimo, mas ela já sabia como vencer uma luta contra Dewgong em uma arena aquática. Fizera a mesma coisa com um Gyarados há muitos anos atrás, ainda em Kanto.

- Agora é a sua vez, Dragonair! – disse ela, liberando o grande dragão azul para o campo. Ela havia conseguido vencer todas as disputas até ali sem recorrer ao trunfo que era Dragonair, e Mary Jane não sabia que Mindy possuía aquele Pokémon enquanto eram mais novas. A menina ruiva não conseguiu esconder a surpresa, e Dave sorriu ao perceber que a sua esposa finalmente estava prestes a conquistar o seu sonho.

- Dewgong, saia já da água! – Ordenou ela, um pouco tarde demais.

Mindy já havia ordenado, e Dragonair já havia descarregado uma forte corrente elétrica, que provavelmente teria fritado e paralisado o Pokémon de Mary Jane antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

- Isso! Ela ganhou! Ela ganhou! – disse Kato, se levantando e pulando em cima da cama com os braços para o alto.

- A sua mãe sempre consegue vencer as batalhas com os truques mais velhos e previsíveis, garoto... – Disse ele, sorrindo de uma maneira que ele não sorria há muito tempo.

O menino pulou em seus braços e os dois comemoraram juntos por um momento, enquanto Dave tentava conter as lágrimas. Aquela vitória não representava apenas uma vitória, mas uma realização de um sonho que teve de ser adiado por mais de uma década por circunstâncias que não podiam ser atribuídos a nada menos do que o destino.

Dave não tinha — assim como Mindy — um arrependimento sequer, mas aquilo era o prêmio que tanto ele quanto ela estiveram esperando há tanto tempo por todo o seu sacrifício. Mas ele não queria mostrar o choro para o filho. Se havia algo maior que a imaginação de uma criança, era a sua curiosidade, e Dave não tinha como explicar tudo o que ele e a mãe haviam passado para um garoto de sete anos.

Eevee, que havia ficado na sala porque preferira ver ao final da luta sozinho, quase derrubou a porta para entrar no quarto, e pulou nas costas de seu antigo treinador. E, juntos, os três pularam e comemoraram durante mais tempo do que puderam contar.

Até que Dave, finalmente, decidiu colocar o filho para dormir, desligando a televisão.

- Mas eu quero ver a cerimonia. Quero ver o troféu!

- O troféu você pode ver depois, ao vivo... Ele vem aqui pra casa! – disse Dave, usando a sua voz firme de pai – Se você não for dormir logo, acordar você amanhã vai ser mais difícil do que vencer a Liga Pokémon.

O menino sorriu para o pai, que fechava a porta lentamente, e, antes que estivesse completamente fechada, falou em um sussurro alto suficiente para que o homem ouvisse.

- Mas me acordar é assim todo dia...

Eevee percebeu que Dave deixou uma fresta aberta, porque seu filho não gostava de dormir em um quarto completamente escuro. Duvidava que o garoto fosse conseguir dormir tão cedo, mas ele tinha que começar a tentar, ou ficaria acordado até o dia seguinte. O Pokémon sabia que, além disso, o homem ainda tinha que continuar a trabalhar. Ainda precisava terminar os estudos planejados para aquela noite.

- Vamos voltar a estudar, garoto – disse ele.

- Uee? – respondeu o Pokémon, revirando os olhos. Eevee sempre reclamava quando o seu amigo virava a madrugada estudando sua genética.

- Está tarde e você está cansado, eu sei. Hoje é um dia para comemorar, eu sei. Mas eu tenho que estudar – disse ele. – Eu te fiz uma promessa não fiz? Você se lembra de porque eu comecei a estudar genética e me tornei um pesquisador, não é?

Eevee rolou os olhos. Ele se lembrava muito bem da promessa. Lembrava-se do dia que admitira para Dave seu maior medo. O medo de chegar o dia em que ele estivesse velho e morresse, e Eevee continuasse a ser tão jovem e forte. Eevee nunca antes havia chorado na frente de ninguém, e nunca mais voltou a chorar naquele dia, mas não se conteve quando Dave jurou passar a vida tentando encontrar uma maneira de reverter as habilidades especiais de seu Pokémon. Aquela sim seria a verdadeira evolução para aquele Pokémon. Uma evolução que ele faria de muito bom grado.

Mas, enquanto isso não acontecia, ele continuaria ser o jovem e sorridente Eevee, que só queria passara aquela noite brincando. Por isso, assim que chegou na mesa de anotações do pesquisador, ele pulou começou a jogar livros e cadernos para todos os lados.

- Ei! Eevee! Não faz isso! – Dave dizia, sabendo que já havia sido vencido. – Não... Espera...

E assim, os dois passaram aquela noite brincando, mesmo que isso consistisse em espalhar papei e que Dave não achasse tanta graça da brincadeira. E era assim que Eevee pretendia passar o resto de sua vida, não importando o quão longa ela fosse.

Fim.


End file.
